


The Akutokage

by Quaralknight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Crime Family, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, F/M, Multi, Rivalry, Rogue Naruto, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 318,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaralknight/pseuds/Quaralknight
Summary: Only a day after returning Sasuke to the village, Naruto Uzumaki is stripped of his status of as a Leaf Shinobi and subsequently his dream to become Hokage. No reason given and only hollow feelings as he is sent to the infamous prison; Hozuki Castle. Fate never one to leave him out to dry he encounters a man who opens a path to forge his own future and to help him unlock the hidden power that dwells in the enlightened. Watch as Naruto forges down the path of a Rogue Shinobi and a master criminal. Creating his own family to take the world by storm.Beware, those who seek the power to dominate the world...You'll have to get through the infamous Naruto Uzumaki first.
Relationships: Fuuma Sasame/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue - Stolen Dream

**Author's Note:**

> New to AO3. Used to FF.Net but found many preferred this site so I'll post on both. Full story is at FF.Net for now. Will submit all chapters here after I edit them.
> 
> Standard disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy. If you have a question about my fic or about Naruto in general I’m always willing to talk. Please leave a review or mention this story to fellow readers. It really helps motivate me to write faster :j

Prologue - Stolen Dream

A quiet whimper could be heard from the cell of one Naruto Uzumaki. He had been doing so since he arrived here. That had been here no longer than a few hours. Even that short time alone filled him with dread. Knowing that he had no idea how long he would be here. Weeks? Months? Years? Just the thought of him spending a single day in this horrible place made him feel so helpless.

“Why? I didn't do anything. Why am I here?” He hit his head into his knees. His body shuddering in pain every time he breathed. He didn't know what was worse.The seal around his body that stopped him from using his chakra or the fact that he was still healing from the fight with his best friend. The one who tried to kill him.

Up until several days ago Naruto felt like he was finally exceeding in life. He had the acknowledgement from his friends and peers, a weird new sensei teaching him powerful new jutsus, respect from the new Hokage whom he quickly grown attached to you, he even saved his best friend from turning to one of the Leaf Villages greatest enemies, Orochimaru, and most importantly he kept the promise to the girl he likes most, Sakura.

Things couldn’t have been better for him.

That's what he had thought at least.

This blissful high unravelled faster than he could blink.

His thoughts drifted to this event that sent his world spinning. He was still in his hospital bed when it happened. Still recovering from his fight with Sasuke, when, without so much as a warning, he was dragged In front of all the important people in Konoha. No words or reason given.

The Anbu silently dragged him by his arms. Only after his struggling did they mutter there was an important meeting he needed to attend. He had recognized a few faces in the line up because he was friends with some of their children. Of whom, he just survived one of the most dangerous missions he had ever been on.

Naruto’s body had still been in a lot of pain. His chest felt like it would tear apart without warning. He bore with it as the room had an almost unbearable tension. It was almost uncomfortably nostalgic for him. Their glares bearing on him more heavily than he had felt in years. Never had he seen Granny Tsunade look so serious. Not even in her fight with Orochimaru. Her eyes lacked the usual passive concern he had slowly becoming accustomed to.

Truthfully, everything quickly became a blur to him, his ears ringing, and shock paralyzing his body. Words piercing him like a knife to the heart.

‘Genin Naruto Uzumaki! You have been formally charged by the ministry of justice under the Fire Daimyo, Lord of the land of Fire and ruler of this country. It has been decided that for the proceedings for these charges you will be placed in confinement in Hōzuki Castle. Also due to these charges your reliability and trustfulness has been put into question and as such are stripped of your status as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf.’

The words rang through his head over and over.

He almost didn’t believe them.

Like he was hallucinating from the drugs shot into him from the hospital. It was the agony he felt that cast that denial away. The sight of his escort handing over the headband Iruka-sensei gave him the night he finally graduated. The promise he made to become Hokage; Taken away from him so easily. It made him feel so frustrated and sad. It made his fist clench so tight they bled.

‘What? W-wait! Don’t I at least know what i’m being charged with? I swear I haven’t done anything!’

He managed to finally bite out once he realized he wasn’t having a post- traumatic nightmare. The room had grown especially cold after that outburst. Tsunades' face became contorted into a bitter glare.

‘Silence! You have no right to speak at this point in time. You will know the charges at your preliminary trial. Only then--.’

‘When is my trial then?!’

Naruto felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly after his second outburst. He collapsed on the floor gasping in pain as his unhealed injuries came back with a vengeance. Everything hurt. He could barely move except to cough up a glob of blood onto the floor.

‘Enough! Get him up.`

He wasn’t sure who had ordered the guard off him but Naruto was sure it wasn’t Tsunade. Like a sack of rice he was hoisted onto his feet. He remembered being so light headed he couldn’t see straight but he could hear every heart wrenching word.

‘Naruto Uzumaki. Due to the circumstances of the investigation the duration may take years to sort through given all the evidence that has been submitted. Should you be found guilty the punishment will be execution, no question. Should you be cleared of any wrongdoing in this issue you’ll be released back into village custody, however…’ He remembered that brief moment of silence, his heart pounding his chest. A glimmer of hope still held out. It was death if he was found guilty but since he didn’t do anything all he had to do was sit tight and wait for his friends to dig up the truth. ‘...Even if you are found innocent this counsel and the Lord of the Land of Fire fears that your behaviour and unpredictability as a shinobi puts yourself and others at risk. Especially concerning what you hold within you. As such, regardless of the outcome you will be forever barred from being a Leaf Shinobi.’

He remembered his ears ringing some more. All sound seemed to cease. He couldn’t remember what happened after this. Everything went dark, unaware of how long he had been unconscious. The next thing he realized was being carted off in a cage across a wide stretch of water and hauled off to the scariest castle he had ever seen.

Something right out of a nightmare.

The warden, Mui. A tall, gaunt looking man and a real heartless bastard, was even worse. Being called a threat was one thing but being called worthless and no longer of value felt like a punch to the gut to the sentencing the village gave him. He was told that the only two ways he was leaving was either being collected by his home village or by dying. He had shouted his innocence to everyone in the courtyard, hoping someone would at least hear him out. The end result was being blown back into the large gate behind him as his chakra was sealed away.

They dragged through the prison. He shuddered as he could hear all the hooting and yelling coming from the dimly lit cages on both sides of him. Arms stretching seemingly to drag him inside whatever hell awaited on the other side of those cages. He didn’t even want to think about what happened when they tried to search him. That was just a mere topping on this horrible nightmare.

Now only a few hours later he was curled up in the corner of his cell. Only his tears and the memory of better times to help him drift off to sleep before the nightmare continued.


	2. Chapter 1 - Aiming Higher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy. If you have a question about my fic or about Naruto in general I’m always willing to talk. Please leave a review or mention this story to fellow readers. It really helps motivate me to write faster :j

Chapter 1 - Aiming Higher

*Bang!*

A sudden jolt shook Naruto awake. He palmed his eyes briefly trying to fight off his fatigue. It felt like he had just closed his eyes before something woke him up. He looked through the tiny window high above the upper cells on the adjacent side of the room. It was still dark out so he was sure he hadn’t drifted off long.

*Stomp, Stomp, Stomp!*

Naruto froze. He could hear footsteps approaching with a faint light from the lanterns the guards carried. The young boy thought that it was just the guards making their rounds before he saw two of them escorting a thin looking guy with his hands bound. They had stopped in front of his, the guard fumbled with his keys before unlocking his cell. 

“Alright in ya go! I don’t want anymore trouble out of you, ya hear me!”

“He he he, of course warden, you won’t hear a peep out of me. I’m not in the habit of being bad twice in one day, not unless it’s wearing something strapless anyway."

“Ha! Good. Next time you’ll be in isolation for a week for causing trouble, smart mouth."

Naruto watched in a breathless silence as the guards slammed the cell door behind his new cellmate. He didn’t move an inch as the light of the guards lanterns faded and left him alone with this potentially dangerous stranger. 

It was too dark to see the guys face but it was clear he was a lot taller than he was and had a very sturdy build. The guy stood there grunting as he stretched his body and twisting his arms. Several pops and cracks could be heard as he did this.

“Ah man there we go. Finally get in a good stretch after a hard days work. Ha ha ha ha." The man's voice was very smooth and almost had a softness to it. For Naruto a person's voice was a clear indication if they were a good guy or a bad guy. Most bad guys he had come across had menacing voices afterall. It was just common sense.

The man sat against the wall at the other side of the cell. He sat there unmoving, barely Naruto could hear the sound of deep breathing coming from him. Relaxing a bit, thinking the man was probably asleep Naruto finally took the chance to shift into a more comfortable position.

“Hmm?” The man grunted, forcing Naruto to freeze mid shift. He stared at the man seeing if he had noticed him. He still wasn’t moving and he was still breathing heavily.

‘Maybe he just makes noises in his sleep’, Naruto thought, squinting his eyes more trying to get a better look at the guy.

“Well are you just going to sit there glaring at me? You know it’s rather rude to do so to strangers kid." Panicking slightly Naruto’s brain froze, knowing he didn’t have his chakra should things got out of hand if he said something stupid. Especially, when this person looked alot bigger than him. 

‘I have to respond at least though or he might get mad at me.’

“I-errr- ummm-- I." Naruto cursed himself at how stupid he sounded trying to say something back. His nerves were overly frayed to speak clearly.

“Relax kid. No need to be nervous. I’m not into harming children. Truthfully, I am a cultured man and have a strong abhorrence to violence. So why don’t you start off with something simple like your name." Naruto took a deep breath. The man’s voice somehow calming him.

“M-my name is Naruto."

“Naruto? Like the ramen topping?” The man sounded slightly amused by this, which irked Naruto for the insult. 

“No! It means Maelstrom, you jerk!" He had responded to the insult on instinct as it had been a usual teasing of his classmates at the academy. He flinched quickly realizing his snap may have made the mysterious guy angry. To his surprise he just laughed even more.

“Ha ha ha, sorry I didn’t mean to insult you. To be honest I really like ramen so it was the first thing that came to mind when you said it." 

Perking up hearing this, Naruto relaxed his body letting his legs stretch out. A bright smile appearing on his face. 

“You like ramen? Really? Me too! It’s my favourite food in the whole wide world. I eat it everyday. What kinds are your favourite?”

“Hmm...I do like all kinds though I am partial to miso."

“What seriously! Me too! That's awesome! Te he he he." Naruto was beaming. He couldn’t believe that there was someone in this place who liked ramen and preferred the same flavour as him. He kind of felt stupid now for thinking this guy was suspicious. Anyone who liked ramen couldn’t be bad. To Naruto this was also common sense. 

“I got to say kid you look awfully young to be sent here. What are you fourteen? fifteen years old?” Naruto’s smile dropped slightly as his momentary distraction faded. The sad realization of where he was still abundantly present.

“No I’m not that old. I’ll be turning thirteen in a few months."

“Eh! Not even a teenager. Tsk tsk tsk. What the hell could someone as young and naive looking as you could have done to be sent here?” Naruto didn’t take the slight about his appearance against the guy. To him it must have been like he would have when he sees Konohamaru try to act like a ninja. Bitter emotions began to bubble to the surface. His eyes were beginning to get wet.

“I-I don’t know. They told me I would find out at my trial. But I swear I didn’t do anything getting thrown in prison. I’m innocent! This is all a mistake! I don’t--” 

“Shhh. It’s alright, I believe you." Naruto flinched feeling the man's hand on his shoulder. He was shocked at how fast he moved. He didn’t even see the man shift from his spot. Another moment later he processed what the man said. He didn’t know why but a part of him felt so relieved that someone believed him.

“Y-you really believe me? Really?” Naruto spoke so softly, almost doubting himself. Since that morning it felt like his cries fell on deaf ears. The relief he felt now was overwhelming. He felt the man patted him on the head, tossing his hair.

“Of course. I can feel how honest you are just by standing near you. Truly, you are one that wears his emotions on his sleeves. An appealing quality for building trust and camaraderie with others." Naruto was confused on whether that was good or bad but he did say appealing so it must have been a compliment.

“Umm, thanks I guess,” Naruto blankly replied.

“Don’t mention it. Anyway, I think we have chatted enough for the moment. It’s time I got to work." The man stood up walking to the other end of the cell and placed his hand upon it. He stood there for a moment making Naruto question whether something was supposed to happen.

*Knock, knock.*

The man started tapping the wall with his knuckles across the wall.

*Knock, knock*

From one end to the other he kept tapping the wall. Confused by his actions, Naruto spoke up.

“Umm...mister, what are you doing?” 

Not even turning around the man simply said, “I’m working." This left Naruto confused. Wasn’t this guy locked up here? So what is he working on?

“Working? Aren’t you a prisoner though?”

“Ya I’m here on a job and I’m only impersonating a prisoner." Now Naruto was completely lost. This guy had gone from strange and friendly to just plain confusing.

“Impersonating a prisoner? What does that mean?” Naruto asked.

*Knock, knock*

“It means the person who was supposed to be in this cell with you found himself unconscious thirty clicks away from this island. Lucky for him to. Freedom in exchange for a short nap. Sorry kid could you save your questions for after I wanna get this done as soon as possible."

Naruto nodded, not really understanding his motives. Why someone would purposefully wanna get locked up here seemed insane to him. Despite this he felt compelled to find out.

“Umm...do you want some help?” Naruto offered. The man stopped for a moment. Naruto could almost feel the grin the man flashed at him in spite of how dark it was.

“He he he, sure kid, just tap the wall and hear if anything sounds different than this,” once more he knocked on the stone wall, “then just tell me and I can get down to business."

Naruto nodded, standing up. He winced slightly as he wasn’t used to the pain of the seal yet. Persevering though he followed the weird guys lead knocking on the wall. Naruto did this for another five minutes before stopping.

‘I’m not hearing anything different. What's he looking for?’ Naruto thought, turning to the man who was right beside him now. Caught off guard, Naruto tripped backwards over his feet landing hard on the ground.

*CLANK!*

“Oww! Can you say something the next you invade my personal space mister." Naruto grumbled, rubbing his sore butt.

“He he he sorry kid. But it seems like lady luck is with you. I think you just landed on what I was looking for. You need to move over a bit so I can take a better look."

Naruto blinked, scooting over to the side so the guy could check whatever he was looking for. The man placed his palm on the stone floor. A moment later a small glow raced its way around the large rock.

“Good find. This was what I was looking for. You may want to move.” 

Nodding mutely, Naruto walked behind the man as the stone tiles began to silently slide into one another. It was completely silent despite the floor rumbling.

The floor opened up to what Naruto could see was a step leading down to a dark tunnel. It was baffling him as to why something like that was in his cell. More importantly it made him curious to where this tunnel led to.

The man held his hand out, revealing the light jutsu he had seen Kakashi sensei use on one of their missions. It was now that there was light that Naruto got a good look at the man. Light brown hair, cut short, almost shaved. Sideburns that stretched to his wide jaw and a smile a mile wide stretched across his face. He turned to Naruto, showing confident yet almost humorous deep green eyes.

“So would you like to go first or shall I?”

Naruto blinked.

“What?” 

“What do you mean 'what’? You want to get out of here right? Prove your innocence, fight for your freedom and all that. Or would you prefer to stay and wait until you're old enough to drink to get out of here?”

'Till i'm old enough to drink? That's forever from now’. Naruto gulped at the thought of being here that long. Granny Tsunade did say it could take years before his trial. Years he would be stuck waiting with no way of knowing what was happening. He already hated being here alone for only a few hours. Years was out of the question. Besides, he wasn't one to just sit around anyway.

“I’ll follow your lead Mister."

“Stay close then."

Closing the entrance behind them they set out down the long, dark and narrow tunnelway. It was pungent with dust and had an uncomfortable cramp-ness for even someone of his stature.

‘Which is regular size for someone my age.’ Naruto thought. Lying to himself.

It wasn't long before the tunnel made a slight descent before coming into an opening. The air flow was incredible. It seemed like it would knock him over if he didn’t watch his feet. Where it was coming from was hard to tell. Curious, Naruto took a step out in front of the weird guy. He didn’t make it half a foot before he felt a hand yank the scruff of his robe hard enough to jerk his neck. Naruto couldn’t control his yelp of surprise. 

“HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA MISTER?!” Naruto asked much louder than he thought.

“Hey what's the big idea mister?!” Surprised to hear his own voice resound back to him he saw the man move his light jutsu lower to the ground. It was there that Naruto saw just what he almost stepped off of.

“Be careful, one more step and you would have fell three hundred feet to an unfortunate splat. Ha ha ha ha." The man joked. While it seemed funny to him Naruto couldn’t help but gulp at the close shave. Shakily he followed the man down the long winding steps that wrapped the inside of this large structure. 

“So tell me Naruto how long have you been a guest in this home of the ill begotten and criminally marginal assortment?”

“Huh? How long have I what? I didn’t understand half of what you just said mister." 

“Ha ha ha. Sorry I’ll keep it simple. How long have you been locked up?”

“Oh. Why didn’t you just say that? Umm, actually I just arrived here this morning."

The man stopped abruptly making Naruto bump into his back. He turned around, his smile beaming brighter than his jutsu. His body seemed to be shaking.

“You mean to tell me that you have been here less than a day?” The man asked incredulously.

Naruto nodded, frowning a little in confusion. “Ya, why? Is that important?”

“AHAHAHAHAHA!” The man barked out an incredibly large laugh that its echo resounded throughout the chamber. The man quickly took a deep breath to restrain his laughter. “That's rich! This is the infamous Hōzuki-jō. You will be the first person ever to be locked up in the most secure facility on this continent and to escape the same day you arrive. Wow! You have to be the luckiest kid alive." He started back down the steps, resuming his amused laughter until they reached the bottom.

Naruto didn’t think this was amusing in the slightest. He shouldn’t even be here and yet this weird guy who knows nothing about him says he’s lucky. What a joke.

“Alright now let's see what we have here." The man walked up to what looked like a massive door. In the dark Naruto could tell it easily dwarfed the main gate in Konoha. “One, two, three and let there be light." 

Fire erupted from different grooves surrounding the door. On the front there was a design depicting some sort of strange creature with wings and a giant mouth. It creeped Naruto out by how grotesque it was and made him nervous as to what may be down here. 

“Hey mister? Can I ask you a question?” The man placed his hand on the door looking up at the design.

“I think you just did." Naruto groaned. That was an old one Kakashi- sensei used on him from time to time. It always annoyed him how he had to be so literal. “I’m messing with you. What’s your question kid?”

“What are you looking for down here anyway?” It had to be something important if the guy got locked up just to find it.

“A box." The man responded bluntly. 

Naruto blinked thrice. "A box? That's it?”

“It’s special."

“Special? Does it have something inside it you want?” The man turned, smiling even wider and shrugged casually.

“I haven’t a clue.''

“If you don’t know what's in it, why are you going through all this trouble?”

“A rumor."

“A rumor?”

“Yes. They say the box of Paradise is down here somewhere and under special conditions it can grant wishes."

Naruto folded his arms, face scrunching in thought. ‘Wishes huh? That kind of sounds familiar’. He vaguely remembered a trip to the beach and some weird jar that did the same thing. However, Kakashi- sensei said it was just an elaborate genjutsu and everyone stopped mentioning it. ‘Maybe this one is the same thing’.

“Alright so here's the deal. I need you to pay attention and save your questions till the end." The man started. Naruto's attention snapped forward. “I came here about a week ago already knowing where the box was located. However, it was behind a number of blood seals that would have required doing more unsavory work than I had intended doing. Luckily this prison was built on ruins that go back centuries. Of which, have underground tunnels that just happen to lead to the same room the box is stored."

“Oh so this is like a back door right?” Naruto asked. The man smiled, nodding.

“Exactly. The problem is that these old ruins were built with traps installed to stop intruders who’s chakras were not keyed into the ruins defense seal. Meaning from here on it will be extremely dangerous."

Naruto stood tall. Puffing out his chest. "You don’t have to worry about me mister. I don’t look at the moment but you're looking at one of the best ninjas from Konoha."

“Ha ha ha ha. It’s good you’re confident. However, I need you to do something for me first. It’s extremely important and will be the deciding factor that will decide our fates. This is so crucial that I barely dared to speak of it. Something so important that I need the full brunt of all your willpower to achieve." The man leaned in close, speaking with such intensity that Naruto tensed in anticipation.

“Ya sure! Whatever it is just leave it to me!”

“Are you sure? I mean absolutely sure?”

“You bet! Lay it on me mister!”

“I need you to take off your shirt." There was a pause before Naruto's overly excited brain began to process what he just heard. His eyes widening, he jumped back five feet wrapping his arms around his chest. He then shot out his arm pointing at the man.

“Ah come on! Why did you have to go and get me super excited then say something weird like that?! You can’t just ask someone like that, ya’ know." The man crossed his arms, tilting his head to his side. He then smiled, his confused look replaced his smug grin again.

“Weird? Whatcha’ mean weird? You're a guy aren’t ya? Wait. You don’t like guys do ya? Are you acting shy that a handsome man like me asked you to undress?”

“What?! No! Of course I like girls. It’s just weird when some guy I just met asks me to remove my shirt, especially after last time with Pervy Sage."

“Pervy Sage? Ya...that sounds like a story I don’t want to dig into for my own sake. Anyway, I told you it’s going to be dangerous so you need access to your chakra. For that I need to undue that seal."

Naruto's ears perked up. “You can remove it? I thought that warden guy said he was the only one that could?”

“The essence of being a good thief is knowing every detail about your target. That includes what special techniques they possess and countermeasures for them. So if you would kindly."

Nodding, Naruto slid his arms out of his robes, wincing slightly at the stiffness and residual pain. He normally healed fast but his fight with Sasuke was the most he had been injured in his entire life. Now this prisoner seal only added to that pain. He would be happy if it could be removed.

“Alright this will only take a moment. It won’t hurt but you need to stay still." The man placed his left hand on his chest while forming a seal with his right. The man’s hand was warm, but felt tough and rugged. Something that he would normally see on guys like Bushy Brows and his sensei. 

“I see. So that's how it is...your a...." The man paused, muttering to himself.

“What? Is something wrong mister?” 

The man shook his head. “No, it's nothing. Just need to make one adjustment. Now,  
Heavenly Fire Suppression Jutsu: Release!” The man's hand glowed red as a wave of energy encased Naruto's body. Like a weight lifted from his shoulders he could instantly feel like his strength returning. A moment later the man removed his hand and placed it on Naruto's head. “There, you should be all good now."

Beaming a smile, Naruto formed his go to seal to test his new found freedom. “Alright! Shadow Clone Jutsu!” 

*Poof*

Out of the smoke appeared another Naruto, who like him, was smiling like a loon. They both turned to the man, both speaking at the same time. “Thanks mister!”

“Ah ah aha! Don’t mention it. But don’t thank me until we're out of here. First we need to get through this door.”

“Does it need some sort of key or something?”

“No, it required an unlocking seal to open. I already removed the seal but it seems something has fused this door shut so we’ll need to break it down somehow. Sadly I don’t think I have enough explosives on me to tear a door of this size."

Naruto grinned. ‘It needs to be torn down huh. Well I got something that will knock this guys socks off!’ He held out his hand to his clone who nodded in understanding.

“Just stand back and watch mister. I’ll take down that door for ya." The clone shaped the chakra in Naruto's hand until a bright blue spiraling sphere appeared. The clone poofed away as Naruto charged the door without hesitation. His hand slamming against the cold metal. “RASENGAN!”

*BOOM!*

A loud explosion rang out through the chamber followed by the sound of scraping across the stone ground as Naruto slid back towards the man's feet. Naruto winced, looking back at the door front, his prone position to see the door still there, unharmed by his attack.

“Seriously?! There's not even a dent? That’s my strongest jutsu though!” Naruto whined. He felt a hand grab the collar of his shirt as he was lifted to his feet.

*Clap, clap, clap, clap!*

“Bravo! Not bad kid. Didn’t think someone your age would possess an A- rank Jutsu. But I guess that’s par for the course for a weird one like you. In any case, you did dent it. You just need to push more Chakra into it to make it bigger.”

‘Bigger?’ Naruto thought. He had no idea that the Rasengan could be bigger. Besides needing a clone he had thought his version was like Pervy Sage’s. If it was possible he was sure he would have shown it to him. “Um… I’m not sure if that’s possible mister.”

“That’s the fourth Hokage’s Jutsu correct?”

Naruto nodded. “Ya, how did you know that?”

“I’ve met the fourth before. That Jutsu is very versatile and I’ve seen him create one that was as big as a house."

‘This guy has met the Fourth Hokage? That’s so awesome!’ Naruto’s thoughts went into overdrive as images of his hero creating a Giant Rasengan appeared in his mind. He was a little miffed that Pervy Sage hadn’t told him something as awesome as that but it was just a struggle most times for him to even half explain things to him.

“I’m guessing since you don’t know what it is it’s best we try something else."

“Ya sorry. I wouldn’t even know what to do to make it bigger."

“It would require you to effectively contain a larger amount of Chakra into an even larger sphere. But that would take time to practice. Time we don’t have."

Naruto hung his head sadly. “Sorry mister."

“Ha ha ha ha ha! Don’t worry about it kid. However, I am curious as to what jutsu you do know. Shadow clones and the Rasengan are advanced techniques."

Scratching the back of his head Naruto replied. “Actually, I know those two as well as the replacement and transformation jutsu." It wasn’t like the thousand jutsu his sensei was famous for but they had gotten him far.

The man scratched his chin in thought. “Hmm. A strange assortment but I think I can work with that. Alright kid here's the plan. We're going to blow this door down with your Shadow Clone Jutsu.”

“With shadow clones? How will that help?”

“These clones will be special. I want you to do four hand signs then make about a hundred shadow clones. Once you do that I want them to walk up around the door frame in an arch. They shouldn’t stand on the door though. Do you think you can do that? I assume you should have the chakra to do so?”

“Ummm, ya sure I guess. I don’t really get what you're trying to do but I’ll give it a shot. What hand signs are they?”

“It will be Boar - Tiger - Dragon - Ram, then use the clone seal like you normally would to make one hundred shadow clones. Make sure they don’t dispel before they are all in place and that they stay there no matter what. So be careful."

Nodding, Naruto built up his chakra going through the hand seals slowly. His chakra felt weird when he did it but it wasn’t far off from when he normally used the shadow clone jutsu.

“Multi- Shadow Clone Jutsu!”

*Poof, poof,...... poof, poof, poof!*

Roughly one hundred shadow clones appeared in front of him. All of which looked the same to Naruto as they normally did.They quickly walked in line forming around the doors arc. They stood there waiting for what was going to happen next.

“Done, now what mister?”

“Alright kid, you and I are going to go over to the far wall. When I say cover your ears, do it. Make sure you stay low as you can.”

Moving across to the other side of the chamber. The man placed his hand on the ground forming a stone wall in front of them. Then from his sleeve he pulled a pocket knife, barely bigger than his finger. He peered around the side, his arm bending back in a throwing position.

“Cover your ears... Now!”

*BOOOOOOOM!* 

*SLAMMMMMM!*

Habitually shutting his eyes tight as he cupped his ears. He was shocked by the loud explosion that shook the chamber with an almost unrelenting force. He half peeked expecting the stone barrier to crumble from such force. Hell the whole place seemed like it was going to collapse in itself. He stayed huddled for a few moments before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Alright kid, looks like it worked.”

Naruto gaped in awe as the massive metal door lay flat only a few feet from the barricade. Around the edges of the door were crumbled rocks and scorch marks. 

“Woah...What the hell happened?”

“The door was too thick to tear through but the arc holding it in place was made of stone. Much easier to break. So with a shaped charge we literally blasted the door off its hinges."

“No not that! I mean, how did you cause that explosion with just your pocket knife? That was so intense, ya’ know."

“Pocket knife? Ha aha ha ha ha! I didn’t kid. That was all you.Those four seals primed your chakra in your clones that once they were dispelled they would explode. Once one exploded there was an instant chain reaction. So good job kid. You just learned another A-rank jutsu; The Exploding Shadow Clone Jutsu.”

Naruto’s eyes gaped, speechless at such a revelation. He looked at the door and the frame again. ‘An A-rank jutsu?! Just by adding four hand signs to my clones, I did all this?’ An urge of overwhelming excitement came over him he just couldn’t contain.

“Alright! I just learned another amazing powerful jutsu! I’ll become Hokage for----!” Naruto’s body froze. These words are almost an uncontrollable verbal tick for him. His hands tightened until the nails dug into his palm. Collapsing to his knees, forehead pressed against the cold floor. Reality biting him hard once more.

“Oi! Hey kid are you alright? Are you hurt? Talk to me here.” The man asked, panicked.

Tears began to form in his eyes. ‘Why did I have to go and say that? What’s the point of learning new jutsu if I’ll never be allowed to achieve my dream? What purpose do I have anymore?’ These thoughts began filling Naruto’s entire being.

“Come on kid if you're in pain you have to tell me or I won’t be able to help."

Naruto rolled over to his back, his arm covering his eyes to soak up his tears. He gritted his teeth bitterly. His heart was in so much pain he couldn’t bear it.

“If you aren’t going to tell me what’s wrong then I’ll just have to carry you." 

Naruto frowned. “J-just leave me here. Even if I do escape, even if I’m proven innocent, I’ll never be allowed to become a shinobi again. I-It was all I had. My ninja way was to never give up. From the time I was little more than an infant I was dead set on becoming Hokage - no, the greatest Hokage - that ever lived. I made so many people promises that I would reach that goal and now I can’t. It was everything to me and now I...I have nothing driving me forward. So just leave me here and go on without me." Naruto panted, having just spilled his heart out about his torments. He hoped the man would understand---

“Oh is that all.” The man spoke completely casually. “Fhew! I thought it was something important, like a stomach wound or something. I may be a man of many talents but besides putting on some band-aids my medical skills are pretty pathetic." 

Naruto flipped on to his knees. He stared angrily at the man who was so dismissive of his dream. “What the hell do you mean it’s not important?! Did you not hear me?!” Naruto growled at him at how he could say something so hurtful.

“Oh I heard you. Your dream is to become hokage. Ha! What a joke. Reaching such a goal is a waste of effort for someone like you." The man actually laughed, amused at his dream. 

Naruto stood up silently. His anger driving his actions. Staying low as his right fist curled as he reared it back. Jumping forward he pounced on the jerk who was laughing at him.

“You don’t think I’m good enough to become Hokage too huh?! Well Laugh at this you bastard!”

*Smack*

Shocked at the man's speed as his fist was caught in the palm of his hand. He tried to free it but the man's grip was like iron.

“Urgh! Let go!” Naruto grunted.

“Relax Naruto. I think you misunderstood me. I apologise if I insulted you. I wasn’t insinuating that you didn’t have the talent to become Hokage. I have no doubt on ability alone you could easily become one." The way the man said it made it sound like he was stating it as a fact.

Naruto stopped struggling, relaxing his arm as he heard the man's words. The man let go of his hand after doing so. He was so perplexed how someone could say that to him with such certainty. Most people seemed like they had a bit of skepticism when he told them his dream.

Naruto looked away. Head hanging in shame.“Well as I said it doesn’t matter now. I’m not even allowed to become a leaf shinobi anymore."

“Good. You shouldn’t and it’s good you’ll never be Hokage." Naruto was about to yell again before the man put his hand in his face. “Before you blow up at me again let me ask you a question Naruto. How long has the title of Hokage been around? How many years? It’s your dream after all so I assume you know."

Naruto was about to open his mouth to answer before he stopped. He didn’t know the exact number. All he knew was that there were four all together and that Old Man Third was almost seventy so maybe a little longer than that. Actually, he had no idea when the old man became Hokage. History wasn’t what he would call his best subject at the academy. He decided to give a guess.

“A hundred years, maybe more," stated Naruto, with a somewhat tone of surety.

“Pfttt, wow. Not even close."

“So? What does it matter? It’s a respected title that's still been around for a long time.” 

The man shook his head. “I may not look it but I’m older than even the first Hokage, so let me say this; If you asked me sixty years ago who or what the Hokage was I would draw a complete blank. Same goes for the rest of the other Kage. Though some of the other lesser ninja villages have been around longer it’s a title that was made up and then adapted into the military structures of different countries."

Naruto put the comment of the man's age aside for the moment. He was pissed and confused why this guy had something against the Hokage. “I don’t get it. Why are you telling me this? Are you saying just because you're older than the title it’s not important?”

“No I’m saying that the title became important because the one who started it was. Hashirama Senju was so strong that when he made the title everyone went along with it and made it special. Since then it's been a hand me down title to whoever gets appointed, not necessarily by actual skill. It’s basically been a popularity contest based against the highest achievers in the village. In some cases it's inherited through family. Even then the position is only second to the whims of the Daimyo of that land. As I have no doubt you know about since your Hokage couldn’t do anything while he disbarred your right to an open trial by not telling you why you're even here. So it’s not some holy position that's been around since the beginning of time. Hell, I doubt it will last longer than a century at the rate it’s going."

Naruto frowned, a little surprised by this knowledge. He too had been a little shocked that Granny Tsunade went ahead with this. He guessed that even she had to listen to someone. Even though she was Hokage, the position he wanted more than life itself. Naruto’s depression radiated thinking about this.

“Ugh stop with that look! What I’m saying is that it doesn’t matter if you can’t become Hokage. Because I can see it in you."

Naruto could barely keep himself from staring into the ground. So disparaged he didn’t want anyone to see his sadness so closely. “See what?” Naruto bit out. The man huffed, placing his hand in Naruto’s head. He stared directly into his eyes. His piercing green eyes looked so determined and strong. Stronger than he had ever seen in anyone before now. Naruto couldn’t help but be entranced.

“The potential to create your own title. A title that makes even the Hokage, any kage, or any Daimyo for that matter, worthless. To shape your own destiny without being trapped in the shadows or rules of others. To use them as mere stepping stones to become so great that your shadow envelopes over them. To become something that cannot be judged by the whims of others!." 

Naruto stilled. His eyes widening in an unparamount level of shock. The hair on his neck stood up as almost an electric charge swept through him. He didn’t know why but what he was hearing seemed to lift some of the pain that had filled his heart. A smile slowly forming on his face.

‘A title that surpasses the Hokage. Is it even possible? I always thought that being Hokage was the pinnacle of strength but...why do I feel like what this guy is saying is true’. These new thoughts filled him with almost nostalgic feelings. One so familiar to him. ‘Yes this feeling. It was like when I decided to become Hokage’. 

Wiping his eyes, Naruto stared determined at the man. “I-Is it possible? To become greater than all of the Hokage?”

“That depends. In my experience it’s through adversity that we grow stronger. If you had stayed in your village you would have limited your potential because of all the support you would have had. However, that changes now. By escaping here you’ll become a criminal, wanted by the world. Should you overcome this challenge, become stronger than anything this world throws at you, then your name will become greater than those of legends!” He exclaimed. The man then grinned again, his smile had an almost dangerous look to it. “This means, however, you’ll have to work even harder than you would have to become Hokage. If not, then you better give up now."

Naruto wasn’t really comfortable with the idea of being a criminal but everything else the man said resonated so strongly in him. He stood taller, staring back at the man with even more confidence.

“Of course I’ll work hard! I’ll work harder than anyone else has before me! Your right. If I can’t become Hokage then I’ll aim higher! Become someone so great that no one stands above me!” 

A brief thought drifted to his friends and teachers in Konoha. Realizing that the man was right about not having their support. Doubt began to gnaw at him about whether this was even possible as he was now.

“It's not the hard work i'm concerned about. I-I don’t even know where I would start.” Naruto muttered.

“Don’t worry Naruto. Follow me and I will show you the path that you must take to reach that height. Know that you won’t face this task alone."

Another weight lifted from his shoulders, Naruto couldn’t help but tear up in happiness. It had seemed that his goal in life had abruptly ended when it was just that a harder path was taking its place.

“Thanks mister I--”

“Noriyuki.” The man interrupted.

“What? Noriyuki? What’s that mean?”

“My name is Noriyuki, so stop calling me mister."

Naruto smiled brightly. He couldn't stop beaming his joy towards the man who just pulled him out of this nightmare. “Thankyou Noriyuki- sensei, I won’t let you down! That's a promise of a lifetime."

Never losing his grin Noriyuki turned away from Naruto facing the large, dark path that lay in front of them. 

“Then prepare yourself Naruto because even I don’t know what we're about to face."


	3. Chapter 2 - The Way to Paradise

**Chapter 2 - The Way to Paradise**

Naruto and his new sensei, Noriyuki, proceeded cautiously into the bowel ruins underneath Hozuki Castle. Though they were moving at a steady pace, it was slow going at best. The tunnels were like a maze with twists and turns that led to who knows where. It seemed that every path they took just seemed to take them in any which way. A thought that was beginning to worry the young escapee.

"You do know where we're going, don't you Noriyuki- sensei? Cause I haven't a clue where we are. All these turns look the same," Naruto asked, slightly concerned.

"Don't worry kid. I found an old blue print detailing most of these ancient ruins. I have been taking us through the paths without traps. That's why it seems we're walking around randomly."

Naruto nodded in understanding before realizing something. "Wait. You said most of these ruins. You mean you don't actually know where we're going?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Noriyuki shrugged nonchalantly. "This ruin was built centuries ago so the blueprints were worn out. It's amazing that I was able to get a sense of most of the construction. So don't worry, I know which direction to go...mostly."

Naruto sagged over. It would be depressing if the start of his new goal in life was shot because they got lost in some old dungeon and couldn't find their way out. Naruto glanced behind him nervously. It didn't help that this place also creeped the hell out of him. This seemed to be the type of place that would be haunted and Naruto had a particular allergy to ghosts.

"Ooof." Naruto grunted walking into the back of Noriyuki who had stopped suddenly. Naruto peered out behind him to see what made him abruptly stop.

"Damn this isn't good." Noriyuki muttered. Before them was a tunnel that was clearly collapsed. "I thought that the seals separating this place from the castle above kept the foundations of this place sturdy." He sighed heavily. "Guess that was wishful thinking. Alright Naruto your up."

"You want me to use the rasengan to blow the path away?"

"Using powerful techniques and explosives in this confined space will be suicide. No, we're going to go around but I have no clue as to what may be ahead. I want you to use your shadow clones to scout for us." Noriyuki pointed to an adjacent tunnel just a few feet back.

Nodding, Naruto formed his seal. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

*poof*

"Alright! you heard sensei! Go and check it out and report back", Naruto barked at his clone.

"Gee great. I'm stuck going down the spooky dark hallway with unknown deathtraps. Why does my life suck?" Naruto's clone sulked.

"Stop complaining! Now get going already!" The clone sauntered down the hallway, looking none too thrilled with the task at hand.

"Ha ha ha ha! You're a real strange one kid", Noriyuki laughed while Naruto muttered something unkind about his sensei to himself.

They only had to wait a few minutes passed before the clone came back.

"The ways clear. There is a larger chamber up ahead that goes into different directions." The clone reported.

"Alright sensei, it seems it's safe." Naruto looked to his sensei. A mild hope he would be praised for his usefulness in securing their safety. Instead his sensei looked at him with an eyebrow cocked and an unreadable look.

"Umm that's great kid, but why did your clone come back to report it?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to cock an eyebrow in confusion. "Well how else would we know what's up ahead if it doesn't tell us?" Naruto stated. 'I mean that seems pretty obvious', Naruto thought.

Noriyuki palmed his face. He groaned slightly. "Kid who taught you the shadow clone jutsu? Because apparently they did a shit job of it."

Naruto scratched his head embarrassed. He muttered awkwardly recalling the incident. "Well um actually...I taught myself. Well, more like I learned it from a scroll I stole from the Hokage's office."

"Ha ha ha ha! Well at least there is some clue as to why you were sent here. Seems you have a knack for being a criminal afterall."

"What? No! I was tricked by my stupid teacher into stealing it for him. Said I would graduate if I learned a technique from it. Which I did; The Shadow Clone Jutsu! Which I used to give him a beating once I found out." Naruto explained, puffing his chest out proudly at the last part.

Noriyuki patted Naruto on the head. "Ya, somehow I don't doubt you being tricked into something like that. Regardless, it seems you skimmed the technique when you pilfered that scroll. Mainly pertaining to its primary use."

"Primary use? I just thought it made copies to overwhelm and beat down your opponents."

"Umm...No, no it is not. Though I'm once again surprised by how you have used it so crudely, yet probably amusingly it certain situations."

Naruto tilted his head not following.

"Anyway I'll teach you the hidden power the technique holds. I want you to close your eyes for a moment." Noriyuki ordered.

Complying, Naruto did so, a bit excited to see what he was about to learn about his signature technique. .

"Now I want your shadow clone to dispel." In a poof it disappeared. Following this Naruto saw a flash of images. Mainly pertaining to a large chamber that held different tunnels that branched into many different directions. "Good now open your eyes and follow me."

Naruto wanted to ask about the images he just saw but was forced to catch up to his sensei. A few minutes through a long dark tunnel opened up to a large chamber with multiple connecting tunnels. Naruto couldn't help but be surprised.

"Woah! This is just like what I saw in my head when my clone dispelled. That's so weird."

"It shouldn't be. This is what your clone said when it returned. Those images you saw were the memories of the clone when it dispelled." Noriyuki explained.

"Memories?"

"Yes the primary purpose of the shadow clone jutsu was for espionage and information gathering. Instead of going into a dangerous situation themselves a shadow clone would see or learn everything in their place. Once they learned what they needed then they would dispel. In doing so the information the clone learned would go back to the caster."

Naruto gulped at such an amazing technique. A technique he had been using for a while now. "I'm surprised I never noticed before. But then why does the information go back to the person who summoned it though?"

"That's a good question. One I know but would take too long to go through at this point in time. However, to answer your first query it was probably because the only times they ever dispelled were still within your regular vision, most likely in the heat of a fight where one's focus is shifted onto their opponent."

Naruto nodded, frowning at the memories of his past fights. "Ya, I guess I never really used them outside of fighting. I'm surprised no one told me. It could have helped a lot, `` he said a little saddened at that realization. A hand ruffled his hair.

"Relax kid. You're only twelve. Knowing the technicalities of jutsu meant for people twice your age is pointless."

Naruto shook his head. "I know that! I-I just mean why didn't any of my sensei's ever tell me?"

"Mmm... well there is a slight drawback to the technique, especially if you can make more than a platoon of soldiers, let alone a whole company like you probably can. Although circumventing this issue is rather simple and probably wouldn't have been a problem. So I doubt it was why they never mentioned it."

"Drawback? What do you mean? What's the real reason they never told me then?"

Noriyuki paused for a moment. Dropping his smile and easy going demeanor for an instant. "In my experience they never told you because they possess the one weakness that prevents them from reaching their true potential."

"I don't get it. Weakness that prevents their true potential? How is that the reason why they never said anything?"

"If there's time later I'll tell you. For now, I want you to send a clone down the tunnel to the far left. It should be the direction we need to go."

"I can send a clone through all the tunnels and see where they lead sensei."

Noriyuki shook his head. "It would be pointless in this situation to just send your clones randomly through these tunnels."

"But you just said the shadow clone jutsu was made for this sort of thing."

"I did but I also just said there's a draw back as well. If you dispel too many clones at once the information may disortient you, sending too many erratic neurons to your hippocampus. This is exacerbated when the stimulus received through the clones greatly differs from one another. Added to that this place itself will be hard to get your bearings without some sort of mapping system."

Naruto's face scrunched up. "Hippo-what? I didn't understand half of what you just said sensei."

"Ha ha ha. Well I guess it's not something that's best to explain in technical detail to someone so young. Let me ask you this then. If you send a clone through each of the tunnels, how will you be able to tell which tunnel they went through after they have dispelled? The tunnels look pretty much the same." Noriyuki looked at Naruto seriously with this question.

Naruto pursed his lips pondering the problem. 'He's right. All these tunnels look alike and if I don't have some way to tell which clone went where then I won't remember which tunnel has traps. This would be so much easier if they were...Oh! maybe I could do that'.

"Well? Do you have a solution to the problem?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup I think so. I need something sharp though to make it work."

"Something sharp huh? Let me see." Noriyuki reached inside his robe pulling out a knife from his waist side. The knife looked sharp on one side and held a slight curve leading up the tip while the back had cut marks on it like a comb. "Will this work for you? It's the only blade I have on me at the moment."

Naruto nodded, taking the blade in his hand. It wasn't like the kunai he was used to and it looked too sharp to be used for any other than fighting. It did have good balance and it even had a ring on it. Although the ring was on the handle guard rather than the hilt. "What kind of knife is this sensei? I don't recognize it."

"Hmm? This knife? It's foreign from outside the continent. Locally in our language it would be referred to as a Jūken but in the Eigo language it's called a Bayonetto."

"Wow that's so cool. I haven't heard much about other countries across the seas. It should work perfectly though for my plan. Now **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

*Poof, poof, poof, poof!*

"Now spread out!" Naruto commanded. The seven formed shadow clones, each holding their own copy of his sensei's knife, each picked a tunnel standing next to the entrance. From there each began to use the knife and carve out numbers against each entrance. While this happened Naruto began pointing to each clone, calling out to them. "Alright your clone number one so that tunnel will also be number one." The clone nodded, holding out his hand with a single finger. Naruto pointed to the next one. "Your clone number two in front of tunnel number two." Similarly the clone did the same as the first while holding up a second finger. The process repeated itself until all seven were counted off.

Naruto turned back to his sensei returning the knife to him. A smile beaming on his face at his cleverness. He was elated seeing his sensei smile at him while nodding in approval. Naruto giggled at the silent praise. "Te he he he. With this I can keep track of each clone by what number I assigned them."

"Good plan. It's simple and straightforward, much like you."

"Erk!" Naruto's giggling stopped short at the quick jab. Crossing his arms and huffing in annoyance.

"Ha ha ha ha. Damn your sensitive. While your plan is simple; That's not necessarily a bad thing. Sometimes the most dangerous of situations require simple solutions to see them through." Noriyuki then turned to the clones who waited for the go ahead from him. "Now before each of you head off I want you to mark which way you turn with a marking when you encounter a turn. I'll leave the direction up to you but try and work your way in that direction", Noriyuki pointed to one side of the chamber, "and to keep your eyes open for what traps you encounter so Naruto will be able to relay what you find to me in detail. Hopefully, we will be able to map out this ruin better and avoid potential dangers. Now go!"

"YES SIR!" The clones yelled in tandem before running off.

"Now Naruto I want you to sit down and close your eyes. I really want you to focus when your clones dispel. You won't know when they will encounter something so we'll be patient. Once all your clones dispel I want you to tell me in numerical order the events of each clone. We'll make this a test of sorts so really focus hard Naruto."

He nodded confidently bearing a fierce, confident grin. "Don't worry sensei! Just leave it to me!"

Naruto sat there in the middle of the stone chamber. Luckily for his clones the tunnels seemed to be lit up with a faint blue glow coming from stones implanted into the walls. That didn't mean that it gave them good visibility. Begrudgingly this wasn't something he enjoyed doing. Sitting still in a meditative position had always been the most boring training exercise Kakkashi- sensei had them do. If this wasn't to help be useful to his new sensei Naruto was sure that he had gone stir crazy after five minutes. Luckily or unluckily for him he didn't have to wait long.

"Hey sensei one of the clones just-", Naruto began before his sensei held out his palm to stop him.

"Wait until they're all done before you tell me. Focus on the memories and the number of each clone was okay."

"Ya, okay."

It took awhile. Naruto wasn't really sure how much time had passed before the last clone had dispelled. Truthfully, it wasn't a pleasant experience seeing memories of himself getting lost or killed by spikes shooting out the walls or one of his unluckier ones with some acid looking substance. He grimaced each time it happened, though, it did make him feel a bit relieved he now knew how to avoid them.

He took a moment before nodding to himself of his report he spoke. "Alright so the first tunnel you wanted to go through leads to a deadend."

Noriyuki nodded. "A little disappointing but it can't be helped. Continue."

"Tunnel two branched off before my clone was eventually hit with spikes coming from the walls. Tunnel three eventually ended with a puddle of water pouring from the floor. Tunnel four also branched off and my clone was melted by some icky black goop like stuff. Tunnel five was like tunnel one and stopped after a few minutes. Tunnel six I'm a little hazy on, there wasn't any light so I wasn't sure how my clone died but a got the feeling like I fell before it dispelled. The last one...hmmm?"

"Yes. Keep going Naruto, you're doing great."

"Well the last one had to stop because there was a door with some weird symbols on it. My clone tried to open it but it was locked tight. The other branching tunnels didn't have anything either."

Naruto felt Noriyuki grab underneath his arm, pulling him up to his feet. "Number seven huh? Pretty much in the opposite direction of what I was expecting. I guess there's no helping it though."

Following the path to the door Naruto could see the 'x' shaped marks along the walls where the paths diverged. He couldn't help but feel a little smug at how cool and awesome his signature jutsu was. Plus with the exploding clones Naruto was almost giddy with all the sneak attacks he could pull off when someone tried to attack him thinking it was an ordinary shadow clone.

At the door Noriyuki had stopped to examine it. The door was covered in markings that Naruto couldn't even begin to understand. From the slight nods and grunts his sensei was making it seemed like he did.

"What's it say, sensei?"

"It's a warning," Noriyuki spoke ominously

He gulped. "A warning? A warning for what?"

"Umm... don't worry about it. Anyway, the good news is I know where we are now. The bad news is this route is pretty much the long way around. Plus if this door's vague warning is accurate then it will have challenges in place to slow us down."

"What kind of challenges?"

Noriyuki turned around beaming a smile that almost glowed in the dimly lit tunnel. "I dunno but it sounds like it will be interesting."

Naruto didn't share his sensei's enthusiasm for this dangerous path. "Maybe we could try another way. Who knows maybe I missed something on one of the other paths."

"Maybe, but this path will definitely lead us to where we want to go. We may waste more time by getting lost. Besides just think about it for a moment….."

Naruto blinked, face scrunching up, not understanding what he was supposed to think about.

"If there are challenges to get passed I may have to teach you new jutsu in order to do so." Noriyuki smiled at Naruto when the look of unease in his eyes transformed into sparkling twinkles. "Ha ha ha ha, but if you're that uncertain we can try to find another path." Faster than his sensei could blink, Naruto had pushed past him tugging at the door trying to pull it open.

"Come on sensei! Help me open this door already! We're wasting daylight here!"

"Ha ha ha ha, alright then. Good to see you motivated. Lets see how well you handle the challenges laid bare by our ancestral ninja."

* * *

"So much for learning new skills!" Naruto shouted into the void. They had already passed through two chambers already and the only thing he participated in was moving some statues around the room to open the door to the next chamber. He felt a little winded after moving them like he had almost no energy. Thankfully Noriyuki had some sort of food pill on him that pepped him back to full charge.

The second one was more boring. It was a translation that needed to be deciphered which his sensei took all of two minutes to solve. His sensei looked quite pleased with himself. Truly Naruto was underwhelmed.

"Ha ha ha ha! Don't worry Naruto, I think we have cleared all the boring tests. There should be about four more that need to be solved before we reach the final chamber. A fair warning though these will be alot more hands on than the last two.

"Fine by me, as long as I learn something cool then I'm happy," Naruto huffed, crossing his arms.

"Well I have no doubt something will-"

*SLAM!*

Naruto felt a sudden brush against his back. His whole body stood rigid has the whole corridor shook. He turned slightly to see the way behind them had closed. It wasn't helping his nerves that the dim blue lights along the walls died out completely leaving them in complete darkness.

"Speak of the devil. Ha ha ha ha ha."

Before Naruto could ask for a light the other end of the tunnel lit up with a bright yellow glow. Following this was a quick succession of yellow along the walls until they reached where they stood. At the other end was the door that they would most likely have to get through.

"What do you think the challenge is this time, sensei?"

"Look closely and you'll see them."

Naruto squinted his eyes trying hard to see what his sensei was talking about. For Naruto it seemed like an empty passage. "I don't see whatever it is you're talking about. Are you sure you're not just seeing things?"

Noriyuki patted him on his shoulder while he picked up a small stone from the floor. He bounced it in his hand a few times before winding back his arm. With enough force that Naruto almost lost his balance, his sensei hurled the stone like a kunai towards the other end of the passage.

*Crack!*

Naruto was sure it was going to hit the door on the other side before the rock collided hard against something. It had seemed like it had stopped mid air before a stone like orb appeared from the collision, cracking it, sending the orb rolling on the stone floor. The grey- brown orb slowly began to pulse in a pale yellow light before it began to reassemble itself. Now, Naruto could see what his sensei meant as the repairing orb seemed to be shooting light out to other semi- visible orbs that were floating around in an almost erratic pattern.

"Now I see them sens-!"

*SLAM!*

Naruto felt his sensei grab him by his collar abruptly just as the ceiling above them came crashing down. Once more Naruto could only gulp in panic at another close shave.

"T-that was too close," Naruto murmured

"Don't worry, you're alright," Noriyuki said, patting his back. "So it seems the premise of this challenge is rather simple. We must destroy all ten orbs at once otherwise they will just repair one another. Every time that happens though a piece of the ceiling will come down on us. I'd also imagine if we go near those orbs it will give us more than a simple jolt. I'm sensing a ridiculous amount of energy that those floaties are giving off."

"Floaties? Why would you give something that could kill us such a silly name?" Naruto asked, exasperated at his sensei continual nonchalance.

Noriyuki shrugged. "Seemed a lot more fun than calling them levitating death orbs or some other adjacent synonyms."

Naruto wanted to cuss him out but this didn't seem like the best time. Shaking his head. "So all we have to do is destroy all of them at once, right?"

"Yup. You're in luck. There is a jutsu I can teach you that complements your skills and its rather easy to learn. You'll need to practice it a few times to make sure you get the hang of it."

"YA SURE! What kind of jutsu is it!" Naruto yelled. His excitement rebounding to new levels. 'This is what makes this whole thing worth it!" Naruto thought laughing loudly in his own mind. He was almost climbing on Noriyuki in anticipation.

"It's another A-rank jutsu that-"

"Another A- rank! That's so awesome! Te he he he he he! A- rank~! A- rank~!"

"Yes, yes. I know you're excited but you have to pay attention, okay."

"You bet! Teach away! Te he he he he he!"

"Ha ha ha ha. Alright so for this we're going to need a rock since I don't have any disposable throwing weapons." Noriyuki glanced around the floor seeing it pretty much bare of any debris. He frowned. "I could have sworn there were plenty around here just a moment ago. I don't know why there aren't any..."

"Is this enough sensei?" Naruto asked, holding out his palms that were filled to the brim with rocks.

"Ha ha ha ha. Guess you're fast when you're motivated huh. Anyway you only need one. So the first thing you do is mark the stone with your chakra."

"Mark the stone with my chakra?"

"Yes, let me show you." Noriyuki took a rock from Naruto's pile holding it out towards him. There was a faint blue wisp that covered it. "You don't need much to cover it. Raw chakra tends to completely dissipate within a ten second window unless it's continually supplied from the user. Like your rasengan for example. However, similar to the rasengan you will need to flow chakra from your fingers into the rock, gently coating it."

Naruto nodded holding the misshapen rock in his fingers. It wasn't that complicated - at least not compared to the rasengan anyway. It only took a few moments for the rock to gain a wavy blue aura around it. It was erratic and rough looking like his earlier stages of his rasengan. He held it up to his sensei for confirmation.

"Is this good enough sensei?"

"Well...technically yes. However, using that much is a waste so you may want to dial your amount back a bit."

Nodding, Naruto's brows furrowed in strained concentration and sweat as the blue aura receded slightly. It was still noticeable, especially compared to his sensei's but he wasn't putting as much into it.

"Good enough. Now the hand seals for this jutsu will be as follows; Ram → Rat → Bird → Boar → Tiger. I want you to run through them a few times just to get the hang of them."

Once again Naruto followed his sensei instructions running through the seals a few times. Truthfully Naruto never really liked doing a lot of hand seals when using jutsu. He always found them time consuming and awkward to use in a fight. Naruto knew that high level jutsu usually had dozens of hand seals to use them so five seals for an A-rank seemed like a reasonable trade off for him.

"Now I want you to watch me carefully and mimic what I do. Don't worry about the challenge. If push comes to shove I have something that will destroy all the orbs easily so just focus on performing this properly alright." Seeing him nod Noriyuki continued. "First, gently coat the rock in chakra. Then once you throw it quickly run through the hand seals. Ram → Rat → Bird → Boar → Tiger; **Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

*Clank, clank, clank, clank, clank, clank, clank!*

Naruto watched as the single rock multiplied into twenty. They slammed hard against the far door before all but the original disappeared from existence. It was a little bit of a shock to him to see Old man Hokage's jutsu. He had seen it done before during the few times he came over to give a demonstration during ninjutsu lessons. It had been one of the few times he actually enjoyed being in class. However, to his eventual disappointment the shuriken jutsu they learned that day was the shadow shuriken jutsu, a lesser D-rank jutsu where the person throwing a shuriken throws a second one underneath the first to conceal it. It did help him once during their encounter with Zabuza but it still didn't compare to this.

"That's so awesome! I always wanted to learn this but nobody would teach it to me! Alright now let me try."

"Go for it. Remember to lightly push your chakra onto the rock, throw it as hard as you can, then go through the seals. Your timing will be crucial as your target will usually be moving and vary in distance."

"Got it!" Naruto followed the instructions to the letter. Throwing the marked rock before going through the seals as fast as he could. " **Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " The rock flew towards the orbs quickly and looked to hit dead on. Sadly, the rock only multiplied into five copies. The outcome was that only three of the ten orbs were hit. Subsequently, both Naruto and his sensei had to take a step forward as the ceiling above them came down.

"Not bad for a first attempt. Try a few more times. Once half the distance has been covered we'll have to stop. You won't be able to do the seals fast enough once were that close."

"Ha! Just you watch sensei! I'll take all ten orbs out before that happens!" Naruto continued with each attempt turning out the same. He built up more chakra to see if it would greatly increase the amount, yet the number of rocks that appeared only increased to nine. Naruto knew it was meaningless unless it was at least ten and that they actually hit each target. It didn't help that he had to rush through the seals faster each time because of the collapsing walls behind them. It grated on his control and focus.

"You only have one more shot Naruto."

"Dammit! I can do it! Now; **Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Building up as much chakra as he could the end result remained the same. The rocks only increased to nine while the number of orbs he managed to hit was seven.

"Alright, that's it then. Not bad but you'll just have to work on it."

"Please sensei...just...give me one more go. I'm... so close. I can feel it," Naruto panted. He was getting exhausted with these attempts but he felt like he was on the precipice of getting it.

"Hmmm ...alright. One more chance. This can also be another lesson. I want you to create one shadow clone."

*Poof*

"Ok, now what sensei?"

"Shadow clones are an extension of your own chakra. Meaning they can assist in casting jutsu. Since the floaties are closer I want you to throw the rock while the clone weaves the hand signs."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise at that bit of information. "You mean even if I mark the rock myself, my shadow clone will be able to do the jutsu?"

Noriyuki nodded. "Yes, it's just a more complex practice to your use of a clone assisted rasengan. They cut back on the time, focus, and skill required to perform jutsu due to the mitigation of work."

Naruto paused for a moment to contemplate his words. 'Again I had no idea shadow clones could do something so useful. Why didn't Kakkashi sensei or Pervy Sage point that out to me though? It's not like it would require a lot of time to tell.' Naruto pondered. He shook his head at the pointless thought, focusing on the positive instead. 'I guess I really lucked out learning the shadow clone Jutsu though it really….! Wait! Maybe I could try that!' Interrupting his own thoughts he turned to his clone and whispered into his ear. He got a grin and nod in response.

"Oh? You look like you got something planned."

Naruto just grinned snarkily. "Just watch and see. I'll hit all ten. Now!" He guestered to his clone to run through seals. He marked the rock in his hand with chakra and threw it as hard as he could. **SHURIKEN SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!** "

The rock quickly multiplied into nine. For a brief instant Naruto had thought his idea had failed. Almost ready to curse himself before it happened. Suddenly, those nine quickly multiplied even further until they filled the entire tunnelway. Clanking and loud 'thunks' echoed through the tunnel as all ten orbs fell to the ground, dissipating the emitting yellow glow until they turned to dust.

"I-I did it," Naruto weezed. A tired smile escaped his lips at his success. Even if he stumbled and felt his legs give out he couldn't help but feel this overwhelming sense of pride. He normally never picks up new techniques so fast. This was certainly a new experience for him.

"Yes you did. I'm impressed," Noriyuki spoke as he caught him before he fell to the floor. Naruto felt himself being shifted by his sensei so that he was carried piggyback. "You added the clone seal after the end of the sequence to make the jutsu more effective. I honestly didn't know that was possible. Typically it's dangerous to just add seals to well established jutsu but I guess nothing ventured means nothing gained. Well done. Get some rest for now."

"Ya 'kay,' Naruto mumbled before he drifted off.

* * *

"Naruto~"

"Hrrrn?" Naruto grunted half asleep.

Naruto~"

"W-what?

"Naruto…wake up!"

"Ahhh!" Jolting his eyes open, Naruto screamed. He was unsure at the moment where he was. The room was pitch black and had an almost suffocating air inside it. A sense of tightness felt around his body. The tightness rose up from his legs quickly spread to his chest then his neck. The tightness stayed there before intensifying. It felt as though someone was strangling him. Rough hand squeezing at his neck. He squirmed and struggled as he fought for air. He couldn't see who it was though. Even trying to grasp what was choking him proved ineffective as his hands felt nothing.

"S-someone...a-anyone h-help m-me. Please!" He yelled out, his voice barely escaping his mouth.

" **Release!** "

A sudden feeling a weightlessness overcame him just as the tension his body was feeling vanished. For a moment, Naruto thought he was about to be killed before he now opened his eyes to see his sensei kneeling in front of him. He glanced around to see they were still underground, however the light emanating from the stones was a pale purple instead of blue and the air seemed musky with some sort of smoke.

"W-What happened?"

Noriyuki placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a brief sigh of relief. "You have been out for only a few minutes. Were almost through the fourth challenge. This area is filled with a substance that puts people into a strong genjutsu. It seems that it can even affect those who are unconscious."

Naruto blinked. Getting his bearings he tried to stand only to fall over.

"Here, climb on, I'll carry you. You're still out of chakra even after the soldier pill I gave you."

"No, I can walk. My legs are just asleep." Naruto didn't want to burden his sensei. He had already shown him a lot and he didn't want to drag him down anymore than he had to. Pushing off the ground once more with Noriyuki's assistance he wiggled his toes, gritting at the pins and needles of the returning blood flow.

"Take my arm then. It will allow me to disrupt your chakra flow while we walk out of here."

"Ha ha ha ha. Not gonna show me some cool techniques to beat genjutsu sensei?"

"Not right now anyway. We'll save it for when we get out of here."

The rest of the way was smooth sailing. From time to time Naruto thought he could hear a voice call out to him. They were always a familiar one like his teammates, or one of his other friends. Occasionally he almost caught glimpses of them in the smoke. They always sounded like they were in pain or desperate for him to help them. He was starting to see why this challenge was so dangerous.

It was at this point that a question formed that started to really bug him. "Hey sensei, can-err- may I ask you a question?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You may." Noriyuki responded, amused at Naruto's near slip.

"Well I was wondering why we haven't seen any signs of bones or old clothes, or something. I mean, we can't be the first people down here, can we?"

"I wouldn't say we are the first ones down here. But I can say that we are most likely the first tresspassers to make it this far. It was meant as a trap to all those except the ones who knew each challenge and how to get around them. The reason there is no evidence of any previous invaders probably has to do with the person that's been watching us".

A chill ran down his spine. He gripped his sensei's arm even tighter as he glanced behind them half expecting something to be lurking in the shadows. "Y-You mean like a person right? Not like a ghost or anything? Right Sensei? Right?!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Relax Naruto. The person who's watching us is doing so through the lights on the walls. There are seals inside meant to view trespassers. It's pretty clever too. Even with a torch or other means of seeing in the dark, no one would risk destroying a valuable source of light."

Naruto relaxed slightly. 'I don't need to worry. Noriyuki-sensei is strong and could probably flatten any creep they come across into paste.' Confidence growing, thinking how calm his sensei was. If he wasn't panicking then Naruto didn't see any reason why he should either.

"As for ghosts however…. Well who can say. I mean ghosts are one hundred percent real with scientific evidence to support and back up there authenticity. However, I would be completely useless against them because anything you hit them with would go right through. Why Naruto? You're not scared of ghosts are you?" Noriyuki's eyes widened and mouth stretched in a maniacal grin. It was obvious it was an attempt to scare him and one that wouldn't succeed.

Naruto internally blanched. "Pshha! What are you crazy?! O-Of course I'm not afraid. I'm not a little kid, y'know," Naruto boasted as his upper body was completely rigid and stiff as a board while his legs shook like a leaf in a storm.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Whatever you say Naruto. Anyway it looks like we reached the end."

"Thank god," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Hmm? What was that Naruto?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, laughing awkwardly. "Oh nothing. Just excited for the next challenge is all."

"Good. Just don't strain yourself and rest while you can. I feel the last challenge may have us encounter our mysterious watcher."

Naruto let go of his sensei's arm as they were about to cross the threshold to the next chamber.

"Naruto! Please don't go.'' A voice called out to him from behind. He turned to see in the purple smoke with Sakura on her knees and tears pouring from her eyes. She reached out to him in such a desperate and dejected manner that caused Naruto to still. "Naruto you promised! You promised everyone you'd become Hokage and now you're going back on your word! You can't just walk away now! Just come back and stay with me please! Naruto!" The apparition cried out.

Naruto's nails curled into his hands. He felt so conflicted in his feelings. He knew she wasn't real yet her words cut him deeper than any kunai. 'Why did it have to be Sakura?' He thought bitterly. She was the one he would lay down his life for. The one he would sacrifice anything for. Now seeing her like this. Hearing her say he was letting everyone down. He could barely stand it.

"Naruto." Noriyuki-sensei's hand clasped his shoulder. He felt a sturdy squeeze pulling him from his internal conflict. He looked into his eyes to see that determined look that continued to bring a shot of confidence into him. Like he could tell what he was thinking. "You have to continue to walk forward. In this life we don't always get what we want. That's a cold fact for just about everyone and many can't get over that idea. However, I know if you take the chance to jump into the unknown and grow without the chains of your circumstances placed upon you then you may find something that far exceeds your wildest dreams."

He nodded. 'He's right. As much as I want to go back to everyone, I have to walk forward on this path I'm on or I'll be a prisoner in my own mind forever.' Placing both feet past the threshold he didn't look back at the false Sakura as the doors shut behind them.

* * *

The fifth challenge seemed to take place inside a giant chamber. It was square shaped and extended high above them. Water seemed to be dripping from cracks in the ceiling and poured erratically all around them. An echo from the droplets seemed to resound strongly throughout the chamber. Inside the middle of the chamber the floor sloped downwards on all sides forming a square pool where the water cascaded. The floor was slippery and had an almost slimy texture to it. It was worse the closer they walked to the adjacent door on the other side of the chamber, making it hard to get his footing without sliding.

"You can use chakra to help stick the floor," Noriyuki offered, seeing Naruto's awkward flailing.

"Urgh! What's up with this chamber? Where is all this water coming from?"

"It's not that surprising. Hozuki castle is built on an island in the middle of the great Ishi-ka river. It runs all the way from The Ishi-ka Bay, north of the Land of Storms and flows down through the whole continent to the Genzai Gulf, flowing out from the Land of Rivers. This underground maze most likely runs underneath parts of it."

Naruto looked up at the fluttering blue light that poured in through the square opening in the ceiling. From where he stood it was hard to tell where the light was coming from or how far up it went. Climbing up seemed to be impossible from how awkward the sloped ceiling was dribbling this mucus like water.

The chamber was darker than the others so far. With the ceiling seeming to be the only light source leaving the edges of the chamber in darkness What was worse though had to be the smell. He had lived in an old apartment and had the good sense to clean it at least once a year so the scent of mildew and mold was not a foreign one to him. He just wasn't used to it being so strong.

His head started to feel strange. It was pounding with pain. He had never experienced something like this before and it was really getting to him. The ache in his head seemed to travel down into his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up. His breathing hastened to a point he was almost dry heaving. The walls seemed to be shrinking on him. A cold shiver felt like it was wrapping around his body.

Truly he was getting sick of these whole challenge things. He would kill right now to be above ground with the sun shining. He hated how stale the air was down here and how dingy the lights made the place feel. He wanted out.

Scanning the room more closely, he could see the faint outline of a door on the other side of the chamber. Drudging forward he reached out towards it. The room was practically spinning. His vision tilted as he touched the cold stone.

"Naruto stop!"

Everything did. His head stopped aching and his body felt still, almost numb in a way. He felt his legs collapse underneath him. He would have hit his head against the mucus covered stone floor if Noriyuki hadn't caught him.

"Hey are you okay?"

Vision still tilted yet could still see behind Noriyuki as the water from the center pool began to rise and glow. It slowly began taking shape into a near indescribable creature with large teeth and glowing yellow eyes.

Noriyuki seemed concerned for him to notice it. "Come on kid. Say something."

"B-behine ou", Naruto managed to slur out.

***Grahhhhh!***

The creature cried out as it lunged towards them. It moved fast. For a brief moment Naruto closed his eyes, almost certain they wouldn't be able to dodge from their unfavorable position.

*CRASH!*

"Phew! That was a close one. We almost went splat. Ha ha ha ha!"

Opening his eyes after feeling a small gust against him and a distinct lack of pain from the monster. They were on the other side of the chamber facing the creatures back. It seemed like his Noriyuki was faster than it.

"What... is that thing? I've...never seen... anything like it."

"It's the guardian of this room no doubt. Looks like it formed from the membrane of hard water. Probably a build up of algae and other biomass. Let's see just what we're dealing with". The monster shifted. Not turning around so much as its yellow eyes moving through its body towards them. Noriyuki set Naruto down to the side wall. Drawing his knife from his sleeve. He twirled it in his fingers briefly before bringing it to his waist as it glowed blue. Naruto recognized that it was Noriyuki's chakra coating the blade as he had done so similarly with the rock shadow clones.

" **Mercenary Technique: Quick draw!"**

Noriyuki's hands blurred. The monster that loomed forward suddenly stopped. There wasn't a single sound from the entire chamber. Naruto didn't move. He was stunned as the top half of the liquid monster suddenly began to slide off its lower half. The thing had been the size of a small building yet Noriyuki's small knife seemed to cut it in two like it was made of butter. Naruto beamed a grin at how easily it went down.

"Alright! You got it sensei!"

"No. Not yet. Just look," he said pointing at the now blue blob. True enough both halfs began to wiggle and expand, growing larger and larger to the original size. Now, however, there were two.

***Graaaaahhhhh!***

"What!? No freaking way! How is this fair? How can you fight something that makes a copy every time you hit it?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Don't worry. I know the trick. This will only take a second."

The two creatures began to spread out boxing them into a corner. Naruto began to try and stand just in case things went south. His legs wobbled and his vision was still too tilted to stand. All he could do was fall back down on his butt as the slime began to spread towards their feet.

***Graaaaahhhhh!***

"Umm, Sensei? Anytime now would be great."

"Shh. I need to focus. It's hard to see without decent light but they're stationary." Noriyuki sighed. "Ah man I can't believe I would actually have to use it here. Guess I am getting old."

"Sensei what are you-"

"Naruto, cover your ears. Now!"

*BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!*

It happened so suddenly that Naruto barely caught a glimpse of his sensei pointing at the two creatures, followed by said creatures exploding. The noise wasn't that bad but the chamber vibrated from the intensity. He was clueless and stupefied at just what jutsu he sensei just used to demolish the two monsters.

"That's so awesome! You just stuck your arm out at them and they exploded!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Thanks! However, if you knew where to hit them even a regular kunai would have taken them down. I have encountered foes like this before so I know how to make quick work of them". Walking over to the now dissolving puddle his sensei picked something up where it lay. He walked back with a cracked orb in his hands. "This was holding the creature together and acting as a means of replicating itself".

Naruto glanced at it seeing the design. "It's just like those other orbs. So this was its weak point huh? Oh man I wouldn't have even guessed that".

"Remember there is always a weak point to any jutsu or technique. Even the ones that are claimed to be invincible."

Naruto nodded a little bashfully and ashamed at his state. "Umm..sorry sensei. I shouldn't have touched the door, it was just that I was feeling strange."

Noriyuki patted him on the head, beaming a smile. "Don't worry about it. This chamber seems to have an affect on the senses and distorts them. Besides, we would have had to face them anyway to open the door". Hooking his thumb to the side, Naruto could see that the passageway had opened. "One last challenge remaining until we reach the goal".

Naruto nodded. "Just one more,'' he said, his determination now building. His sensei hosted him off the ground and onto his feet. "Let's go then".

* * *

This was finally it. They had reached the last door. It felt like they had been down here forever although Naruto knew it had only been less than a few hours. This door was much larger with a small antechamber with lit torches instead of the usual glowing rocks. The door was ordained with the same creature he had seen on the entrance. Large black wings with a mouth that spread across its torso.

Naruto gulped. The challenges had been difficult so far so he could only imagine what was waiting for them behind that door. He looked to his master who seemed to be reading the symbols on it. He wanted to know what they said if only to keep his mind off what was up ahead.

"Hey sensei? What's that writing on the door?"

"Its ancient primal script written by followers of the Sage of Six Paths. It's a script heavily based on actions verbs and obscure pronouns rather than prepositions. It's also adaptive and can change based on one's ability to see chakra. Actually, this language is primarily used in more advanced sealing jutsu and other time - space techniques. I doubt many could fully grasp it nowadays let alone understand its basic meaning. That's even forgoing that I can't even see chakra without special materials."

"...Oh". Naruto blinked owlishly, barely understanding a word of that. "So uh...what's it say then?"

"Oh the usual. Death, despair and destruction to those who enter. You will be cursed, yadda, yadda, yadda. Enter at your own peril. Yup. pretty standard."

Naruto grimaced. "Gee great," he mumbled, sulking.

"Ya not the most original but everyone's a critic I guess". Noriyuki patted him on the back. "Naruto lets sit for a bit before we enter. I have one more energy pill left and it should give you the chance to regain your energy".

Naruto nodded, muttering a quick thanks, taking the pill and biting down on it. It wasn't the tastiest thing in the world but right now he felt like shit so if it helped he wouldn't complain. The two sat off to the side. Naruto smiled now having the chance to ask about earlier.

"So sensei. What was that amazing jutsu you used back there?"

"Jutsu?"

"You know the one that made those two water monsters explode".

"Oh that. Ya that wasn't a jutsu. It was a weapon."

"A weapon?"

Noriyuki nodded. Reaching into his sleeve to pull out what looked like a miniature walking cane. It was silverish and looked like a metal tube. On the side there was a gauge on it. Something he had seen in the boiler room at his apartment complex a few times. This was the second strange weapon his sensei had shown him but it left him no less fascinated by it.

"Wow that thing was able to make those monsters explode. What the heck is it?"

"This," he said holding tightly in front of him, "is my signature weapon. It's essentially an air cannon".

"An air cannon? What the heck is that?"

"Hmm. How to explain it? Have you ever seen one of those wooden cork poppers kids would play with? They pull back on the handle then push on it to make the cork tied to the string pops out."

Naruto pursued his lips trying to think back. He vaguely recalled them although he never really played with one as a kid.

"Ya, I guess. So?"

Noriyuki sighed, rubbing his temples. Let me try putting this another way. Essentially this thing is a kunai launcher.'' He began to twist the metal tube until he was holding three separate parts. "Instead of kunai though, I use metal ball bearings and instead of a spring, I use wind chakra".

"Wind chakra?"

"Ugh. Again how can you not know- Err nevermind. I will tell you later. Anyway! I have three separate parts. The barrel, the valve, and the ammo chamber," he pointed to each emphasizing each one. "You following me?"

"Yup. The barrel, the valve, and the ammo chamber, I got it so, then what?"

"Well I take the valve and I essentially fill it with my chakra. The gauge at the side tells me how much pressure is inside so it doesn't break from over filling it. It's like pumping a balloon with air in a sense. Still with me?"

"Yup. Like a balloon. Got it."

"The chamber has two openings when I pull down on the trigger they both open." He held it out revelaving how it opened. It was round and made of metal. "On the inside there are sealing symbols that I use to reload the chamber with ammo. Watch".

*poof*

From the metal ring came a small metal ball. It looked like a marble to Naruto. Something he had seen a lot of back when he was playing in his neighbourhood.

"Lastly, the barrel acts as a means to increase the accuracy of the weapon and to get the most out of the intense pressure".

Naruto scratched his head. "I think I get it but how do they go together?"

"Just watch." He screwed the pieces back together. Holding the air cannon with his right hand with the barrel pointing into his left. "So I summon a ball bearing into the chamber then press the trigger opening the value to let it out". The metal marble rolled out and plopped gently into his palm. "In order to get it to get power however requires I pump my chakra into the value". His hand glowed a whitish- blue color as he pointed to the needle on the gauge. It quickly turned to the red zone indicating that it was full. "Then I do the same thing. I summon the ball bearing into the chamber, then point where I want it to go". This time Noriyuki pointed out in front of him towards the opposite wall. "The more pressure I put into the valve the faster the ball bearing will be launched. With a full tank and ammo ready, I pull the trigger opening the value and the barrel and-"

***BANG!***

The loud pop went off sending the metal ball flying faster than Naruto could see. At the other end of the chamber he could see the impact of the metal ball in the stone block. It cracked it with the metal ball rolling from the ricochet. Naruto, mouth agape, burst up from his spot.

"SO AWESOME! It's so simple but it's super strong. This is ten times more awesome than a simple kunai launcher. It must have cost a fortune to make."

"Ha! I'm glad you like it. It certainly has certainly saved my life more times than I care to count. Although it's not as fancy as you may think. Truthfully, the parts to make this cost less than 1000 ryo."

"1000 ryo! That's the same price as a jumbo bowl of miso ramen with extra pork".

Noriyuki shrugged. "Honestly most of these parts were just scrap I found lying around. Nothing fancy. I just coated it in silver to make it look nicer than a rusty pipe."

"Ya but it's…" Naruto frowned, finding it difficult to form the words to describe how inventive it was in the face of his master's indifference towards it.

"Hey a kunai and shuriken are just bits of metal sharpened to a point where they can pierce skin. Nothing fancy about that either. However, they make significantly less noise making them better at stealth. Sad to say this isn't something you would use to stay concealed from your enemies. Although, it does have one more advantage that they don't".

Reaching into his other sleeve, Noriyuki pulled out his weird Jūken knife. He placed the barrel into the ring on the side so that the handle rested next to the trigger. The blade sticking out underneath the barrel.

"Woah. So amazing." Naruto was entranced now. 'It can be used for ranged and close combat. Yet it's so small that it can fit in your pocket'. It was so cool and every fiber of his being wanted to play around with it.

"It certainly is…and no you can't use it".

Naruto looked abacked."W-What I never said I wanted to use it! More importantly, why not?!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Because it requires more skill to use than you think it does. It took years to develop the supreme accuracy I have when I use it. From 300 meters I could hit an enemy between the eyes and hit it every time from any angle".

Naruto crossed his arms, pouting. "So unfair". Noriyuki patted his head.

"More importantly...I'm limited on ammo so playing with it will have to wait".

"Ugh fine! But you have to promise to let me try it later".

"Deal. Now are you ready? Before we go in, you should know that whatever's behind that door is powerful. I can sense it. Like an overwhelming presence. One that I haven't felt in a long time. This may be the toughest fight " Noriyuki's face was stern and his tone more serious than it had been so far. It was clear to Naruto that this was do or die time and he wasn't going to die down here.

Bearing a toothy grin and striking his arm out giving him a thumbs up. "Don't you worry about me sensei! Whatever creeps in there we'll flatten them, then get this box you're after. Believe it!"

"Fine then! Let's wrap this up.'' Noriyuki placed his palm on the massive metal door. A pulse of chakra from his hand seemed to pulse at the door lighting up the eyes of the giant black winged creature depicted on it. There was a moment of pause. Everything went quiet. Not a sound could be heard. Naruto could feel it though the rumbling permeating the antechamber. It became stronger and stronger, dust and debris began to fall from the ceiling.

*WHOOOSH!*

A large gust of air nearly pushed Naruto back as the doors slowly began to shift open. There was no light visible past the threshold but Naruto could tell that this chamber was different from the rest. It didn't have the must or mold of the others rather it felt like there was real fresh air inside.

"Be on guard Naruto. Make sure to listen carefully to any instructions I give and to follow my lead. Understood?"

Half paying attention Naruto briefly nodded. "Ya sure."

The two walked into the darkness. Noriyuki held his air cannon in his right hand while his left held Naruto's shoulder, guiding them so they would not separate. They made it several feet in pushing past the last streams of light that began to dissipate behind them.

*SLAM!*

The door now shut, their vision now completely shrouded in darkness. The fresh air that permeated the room felt more and more like an unpleasant chill that ran down his hospital garments. The only sound he could make out was Noriyuki's deep rhythmic breathing. Naruto grasped his sensei's side. He had been fine a moment ago- anxious yet confident- but there now seemed to be this presence bearing down on him. Like weights upon his shoulders. His sensei had said there was someone here yet it was only now that he got a brief sense of what they were up against.

"Sensei. Um...we don't have to fight in the dark do we?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! No. No we do not. Our not so subtle host is really trying to stretch this out it seems. You should know I can see you! Why not get on with this already? The kid wants to be out of here before his shaving years begin."

" **You Unworthy Bugs Would Dare To Enter here! Enter This Sacred Place!?"**

A thunderous voice echoed as light flooded Naruto. Shielding his face from the burning light he steadied himself from the shaking. The voice alone seemed to be strong enough to send him falling on his butt. Glancing past his arm he could make out a large stone pillar, oddly shaped, with slightly curved grooves.

"Tsk tsk tsk. How rude. After coming all the way down here and running through your little obstacle course I would have hoped you would have been a little more courteous to your guests. I guess you lose a sense of decorum when you're stuck underground for a few centuries. Or maybe your master didn't create you to have manners from the get go. Makes sense for a thirty meter tall lawn ornament."

Naruto looked up to see just who his sensei was speaking to. His mouth fell open, eyes nearly bugged out of his head as the pillar had actually been one of two. With both actually being a pair of stone legs that were attached to what Naruto could only assume was a massive stone golem. He looked high only catching the view of the golem's chin and lower mouth. It towered over them looking like it would squish them like bugs. The only real size comparison he could draw on was the chief toad, although not as wide due to its human like shape.

" **Foolishness. If you wish to enter my domain then you shall remain so till the end of time!"**

Naruto felt Noriyuki pull him back as the shadow of the giant's foot blurred on top of him. With a loud crash the foot slammed down onto the white stone floor leaving debris and tremors in its wake. The power it held didn't surprise him but it's immense speed.

"It's so fast," Naruto muttered.

"I know it's ...surprising. Alright Naruto here's the game plan I want you to use exploding clones on him while you stay out of his eyesight as much as possible. You got it?"

"Ya. No sweat."

"Good. I'll pull his attention and lay down some fire on him."

Naruto broke off running in the other direction as his sensei. The chamber itself was quite roomy. It had large curved columns along the walls making it seem like a gigantic cage. The walls and even the ceiling seemed to glow a bright yellow light that illuminated everything. He could hear the loud bangs of his air cannon fire off repeatedly at the stone giant. The giant took several steps back as it raised its arms to block the shots. Smiling at this opportunity Naruto ran through his hand seal.

" **Multi Exploding Clone Jutsu!"**

"Alright guys! Let's do this!" Two dozen primed clones that formed all charged at the distracted giant ready to take out his legs. This plan began to backfire quickly as the clones began to slow down the closer they got to their target. Their charge quickly became a slow trudge as they got within two meters of the giant.

" **As I said. Foolish!"**

Still focusing on his sensei the giant man's back illuminated with a strange symbol. The clones now frozen in place looked as if they were dissolving into thin air. Naruto was baffled by this. He had no idea what was happening but it seemed like he would have to try something else. Picking up a piece of stone from the giants earlier attack. Creating a clone he primed the rock, rearing his arm back and letting it loose.

" **Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

The rock multiplied into twenty, soaring towards the enemy that had just been pushed back by his sensei. Naruto was sure that he got him until one of the rocks suddenly dropped straight down to the floor while the others seemed to dissolve into the air like his clones.

"Dammit! Just what the hell is going on?! Everything I throw at this guy is completely useless." Naruto cursed. His frustration rising, he threw caution to the wind. 'Let see him try and stop this', he thought angrily. Charging forward as his clone formed the rasengan in his right hand. He wanted to get one hit on him. So that his sensei could use the opportunity to try and take the giant bastard down.

" **Ha! It seems like only one of you has potential. It's a shame it will finish here."**

Naruto's body began to slow as his body began to feel heavier and heavier. His movements began to grind to halt. He glanced at his hand to see his rasengan fading away.

***SMASH!***

"Ahkk!" Noriyuki yelled out in pain.

The giant raised his fist, speeding it forwards toward his sensei. From Naruto's position he could see Noriyuki get crushed under the attack. The wall cracked in rubble and smoke as the golem lifted his arm. Naruto couldn't see any trace of Noriyuki.

"No! Sensei!" Naruto cried out, hoping for some sign of his sensei. He didn't get much time to worry about his fallen master before he realized the giant had turned around. It loomed over him ready to turn him into paste as well. Naruto stood frozen and immovable. He couldn't dodge. He could only raise his arms out in front of him to cushion the blow of the giant's rearing fist.

" **This is your end little rodent!"** The giant's fist blared towards him in a blinding speed. The force sending the air around it down onto him.

"I don't think so."

Naruto had to blink several times before reality got his brain up to speed. Noriyuki stood in front of him, his hand held out towards the giant's fist. The golem looked frozen in place. Its fist trembled like it was trying to force itself forward. Naruto now got a good look at the giant's face. It looked human-like but had two horns sticking out of its head. Another weird oddity was that it had three distinct eyes, with the third in the middle of its forehead.

" **What?! You blocked my attack with only one hand?! How is this possible?"**

"What? You thought that being a 30 meter tall suit of armor made you invisible?" Noriyuki shook his head, sighing. "Let me tell ya. You may be made of reinforced stone but I've been in pillow fights that hurt worse than your flimsy punches. Now shove off for a second." Pulling his arm in slightly the giant balance looked off. Noriyuki pushed his palm forward and in defiance of gravity the giant was sent sprawling back to the opposite wall. Its back slamming against a pillar. Naruto could only look on, stupefied by seeing his sensei down a giant with one hand.

" **Impossible! How can you be this strong!"**

"Woah." Naruto muttered softly.

"Alright. I'm calling a time out for a strategy meeting. Don't go anywhere Armor- san." Noriyuki flashed through some seals. "Earth style: Earth Dome Barricade!"

Naruto stared at his sensei as he held out his palm with the light Jutsu. They were under an earth dome- something that he had been trapped in by an enemy only two days ago and was now holding back his excitement and awe for his sensei. "That was so awesome, sensei! You blew that chump away like he was nothing!" He wasn't great at holding back.

"Thanks but now we need to finish this up. Thanks to you I know all his little tricks."

"Really? It seemed everything I threw at him couldn't even reach. Even being around him was painful. Felt like I was being weighed down."

"Yes he has the power to not only absorb chakra but control gravity. It's why he's able to move so fast."

"So that's why my Jutsus didn't work. But then why was your air canon able to hit him?"

"It was. However, the chakra only propels the piece of metal forward. Once an object is in motion it stays in motion until it hits a solid object. So he couldn't absorb it. They were also too fast and too small for him to see, so his gravity jutsu was having little effect."

Naruto nodded. He didn't fully get all of it but knew why he didn't have any effect on the giant. "So what now, sensei?"

"Well it seems our statue isn't actually a statue. It's a giant piece of connected stones. Like armor. It most likely has a control stone that moves it. However, I'm sure you noticed how he was able to see your attacks from his blind spot?"

Naruto nodded. "Ya it was like he had eyes in the back of his head."

"You're not far off. The lights in the chamber act as eyes for him. In here he can see everything."

"If he can see everything we do then how are we going to take him down?

*CRACK!*

They both paused looking up to see cracks forming. Loud thuds were coming from the outside. It was obvious that the golem was trying to break his sensei's jutsu.

"Seems like our host is impatient. Anyway the plan is simple. The moment we leave I'll create a smokescreen to block his vision. I want you to create exploding clones again but this time I want them to transform into something small."

"Something small? Like what?"

"Hmm? Mice would work. Make them as small as you can. Then have them crawl up the statue and into the openings in the armor joints. You and I will distract him while this is happening to draw his focus. Once there inside have one of your clones bite another to set them off. If we do this right we'll blow him up from the inside."

It was quite a sneaky plan. Something Naruto wouldn't have considered but found intriguing. He mirrored his sensei's devious looking grin. "Alright! No problem. Let's do this sensei!"

His sensei opened a small hole in his dome to get out. The moment they got out into the open, Noriyuki set out their plan. " **Wind Style - Burning ash Jutsu!"** Smoke poured out of his mouth and into the chamber. Naruto set out to do his part. He created fifty clones this time and each then transformed into mice.

"Lets circle around Naruto."

The two ran opposite to the clones as the giant now turned towards them. The dome had been completely crushed. Making Naruto glad they hadn't been under there when it did.

" **You cannot hide from me!"** He yelled.

Naruto began throwing rocks while Noriyuki fired off his air cannon. The smog still covered the giant's legs so Naruto was unsure how his clones were faring. Like last time they didn't even make it close before they docked mid air. Even Noriyuki's bullets were being ignored by the furious giant. It loomed closer towards them with every step putting an invisible weight on them. Naruto turned to his sensei who stood tall as he was slowly crouching lower and lower under the pressure. The giant loomed once more looking down on them with menace and killing intent.

" **Any final words before your demise?"**

"I don't know? I do have one word I want to say but I believe Naruto here deserves the honor. Well Naruto?"

Panting, Naruto pushed himself to stand up shakily. Not wanting to miss this. "Ha ha ha ha. Y-Ya sensei ...I know the word. The final word is….Boom!"

***BOOOOOOOOM!***

" **No! When did you? How? Raaaaaaaaa!"**

Explosions rang off inside the giant. The armor didn't crack but smoke began to flow out from multiple points. It took two large steps back, its legs soon giving way for it to fall on its back. They had done it. They had brought down the giant.

"YES! Alright sensei, we did it! Ha ha ha ha ha." Bouncing up as the pressure dissipated, he began dancing in victory over their plans success. Naruto felt Noriyuki ruffle his hair.

"Yes. Good job. You did splendidly Naruto."

"Te he he he he. Well I am your student afterall."

"Yes you are. Now then it seems like our path is now clear."

True enough a small panel in the wall opened revealing a path. Naruto realised now that this was the exit and the way to finally escape. His excitement filled to the brim.

"Come on sensei lets get a move on!" Naruto shouted, running over.

"Yes that would be best. Wouldn't want to wait for our friend here to wake up."

Naruto froze mid step. He turned towards his sensei wondering if he had misheard him. "What? Your kidding right? Isn't it dead?"

Noriyuki shook his head. "Sorry to say but the chambers we have been through are special. I have no doubt any poor soul that comes here after us will have to go through the same trials. The very nature of time and space warps this place and gives this place a unique power."

Naruto frowned unsure about how to feel about that. It felt like everything they had done was just meaningless then. Noriyuki patted him on the back.

"Don't look so glum. We succeeded and you have grown from these encounters. Besides, it's now time we get our prize."

* * *

"This is the box?! Are you kidding me? It's….It's like the size of a house."

Naruto had been expecting something a little more...well more fancier and definitely smaller for all the trouble they went through. At least something gold in color or emblazoned with gems. Like everything else so far down here it gave Naruto the creeps. Large faces on four sides on it. All not entirely human with some beast like qualities. It looked like the very definition of haunted. He didn't want to go anywhere near it.

"Yes, well, I believe there is an ancient proverb about such things; You can't always expect what you're seeking to be exactly what you find. Such is the essence of life and the spontaneity of the world." Noriyuki spoke sagely. He was rubbing his chin while inspecting his prize.

Naruto sat off to the side. Truthfully, he had been interested if this box could actually grant wishes. After all that had happened there was a part of him wondering if he could simply wish all this misfortune away. Looking at the box now it seems doubtful given the serious look his sensei had glancing it over. He was still curious nevertheless.

"So sensei, can this actually grant wishes?" He paused his glancing to look at Naruto. He gave him a cocked eyebrow and inquisitive look. Like he had just said something stupid.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Absolutely not. I dare say that it does the opposite."

"The opposite? What do you mean?"

He placed his hand on it. Letting it wipes across the side of one of the faces. "This thing… it draws on negative emotions. Feeding them with life until they gain a sense of... tangibility, I suppose. Whoever or whatever enters this box becomes corrupted. Losing their mind in a sense of bliss while their body seeks to destroy those around them. This thing is nothing but a weapon that attacks indiscriminately." Noriyuki spoke so coldly it put Naruto off. It was not hard to tell he too had a specific distaste for it as well.

Naruto gulped. "So what are you going to do with it sensei?"

"It will be impossible for me to take it given its size. However it takes a lot of chakra to open it so I'm going to apply a seal that will make it much harder to use. They'll need at least ten times the amount of chakra to open it now. Something I doubt they will not be able to do even with great sacrifice." Noriyuki placed both hands on it now. A seal pattern enwrapping it before vanishing. Taking a deep breath Noriyuki turned to Naruto with a smile. "Okay we're done. Let's go."

"Wait that's it?! All that trouble for you to just touch the thing then leave?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Yup! Another ancient proverb; It is the longest path that leads to the shortest victories. While it took us longer than I had planned, I would say it was well worth it. Wouldn't you say?" Noriyuki beamed.

"Ya whatever." Naruto muttered to himself, annoyed at a particular sensei of his.

"Well now that left is to leave."

Going back the way they came they took a different turn which began to steadily rise. It was longer than any other tunnel so far. There was a dampness to it and as his sensei explained it meant they were now traveling under the lake. When they reached the end Naruto had thought they had met a dead end before Noriyuki pointed to a hatch above them. Nothing had been sweeter than that gust of fresh air. They had found the tunnel led to the end of a beach far off in the distance of the island. Naruto could still see it though. The castle that was meant to be his home for the next few years. Dark clouds and rough waters enveloping it like something out of a nightmare.

His sensei came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder "Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki. You are the first person in history to enter and break out of one of the most notorious prisons on the continent in less than a day."

Naruto didn't say anything. Bobbing his head. Now that it was all over his eyes felt heavy. His body felt weak. When he woke up he would definitely have to celebrate with some miso ramen.


	4. Chapter 3 - Looking the Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy. If you have a question about my fic or about Naruto in general I'm always willing to talk. Please leave a review or mention this story to fellow readers. Itreally helps motivate me to write faster :j
> 
> *Thank you to those who have been commenting. I get a lot of enjoyment from responding to questions and hearing your thoughts and critiques.*

**Chapter 3 - Looking the Part**

"Naruto~." Naruto stirred slightly at a sweet voice. He was having such a nice dream right now he didn't want to wake up. His body still ached and sleep felt much more enticing than having to stand. Besides, whatever he was laying on was comfortable. "Naruto~. You need to wake up." The voice called to him again. He grunted it off. Did he really have to get up? He didn't have a mission today and this was one of the best dreams he's had in awhile. A fact he muttered to the voice.

"Just let me get one more bowl of ramen. Then I'll do the mission sensei." Naruto muttered, mostly asleep.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Even asleep all your thoughts are on ramen huh. I guess I'll just go get some all by myself while I leave you here to sleep."

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He sprung to his feet ready for any ramen that needed vanquishing. "Ramen?!" Real ramen beats dream ramen anyday.

"Ha ha ha ha! Yes we're at our destination now. So we'll be getting something to eat. It's nearing lunch time so we might as well."

"Destination? Where are we sen-?", Naruto paused, his eyes squinted at the man in front of him. His sensei had been wearing a red and purple robe with sandals. This man however, dressed in one of those suits he had seen rich businessmen wear. His shoes were now black, closed toed and shined from the streams of sunlight on the trees they stood under. He even had one of those weird hats some usually wore, though he didn't know what they were called. Naruto blinked thrice. "Noriyuki- sensei?"

The man stuck both his arms out, doing a quick spin. His eyes were covered by the rim of his hat but he knew that devious and confident grin well by now. "The one and only."

"Umm, what's up with your clothes sensei? You look kinda...weird."

Noriyuki frowned. He pointed straight at Naruto with the other hand on his hip. There was a fire of authority in his eyes. "Weird? Ha! Get real! Now that you're officially a criminal under my tutelage Naruto remember each and every rule I tell you. These rules will help determine whether you will become the strongest man alive. You got it? Well?!"

Standing straighter Naruto nodded. "Yes Noriyuki- Sensei!" Naruto saluted back. He paused for a moment at his response feeling like he had heard somewhere before. Like he was copying someone else.

"Good. Rule number one; Always dress for success. If you want to be successful then you must appear to be successful."

Naruto sagged a bit. Deflated at such lame reasoning. "Are you serious, sensei?"

He shrugged. "Let me ask you; How do you determine who is hokage in your village?"

Naruto frowned, scratching his head. "How do we tell? Well typically it's their hat and their robes, I guess."

"Yes! Exactly that! It's symbolic of the position. What we wear on the outside reflects a lot about who we are and how we interact with the world. That's why my young protégé, we'll be picking up your own outfit like this."

"Wait, what? You just said that clothes are supposed to reflect me and I have never worn a suit in my life."

"Yes but they can also represent who we wish to become. Most shinobi are mixed bags with their outfits. Some are personalized to their skills while most others are based on military uniformity. However, you must be better than others so you must dress better as well."

"Okay but why a suit? I mean, I do want to be as strong as you sensei but do I really need to wear a suit to do that? It's not like wearing it will magically make me better than others."

"Don't confuse my statement for arrogance Naruto. It's our perceptions that affect our actions and those of others." He smiled, stroking his chin. "Besides, there are many reasons why I want you to wear one. Especially when we start training." He turned on his heels, walking towards the town off in the distance. "We'll discuss it more once we get to town."

* * *

The town had been fairly sizable, rivaling that of the Leaf Village in size. It was right next to the ocean as well, a large port and dozens of ships moored in the harbor. The streets were bustling with people and different stands. Naruto took note of every smell that pertained to food at the moment. His last meal had been instant ramen the night before waking up to go after Sasuke, not including the food pills his sensei gave him. He looked to his sensei who walked confidently through the crowded streets.

"So sensei where are we?"

"We're in the port town of Nagoya. The biggest in the Land of Hot Water."

"The Land of Hot Water?" Naruto scrunched his face trying to visualize the map of the continent in his head. He vaguely recalled it was a country near the Land of Fire but wasn't sure where exactly. Actually he didn't even know where the prison had been located or even how far away it was.

"Will we be okay, sensei? Won't they send people after us since we escaped?"

He shook his head. "Not likely. Hozuki Prison was in the Land of Mushrooms, near the Hidden Grass village. Were two countries away from there already and they most likely are now scrambling to find us. It will take them a while to send a search party this far, if at all."

"Oh. You must be really fast."

He beamed a smile. "Fastest man alive." He strode faster down the busy street going down towards the peer. The roads were congested with people. Stalls and food vendors hawking their wares created an almost insatiable craving in Naruto. His stomach felt like it would cave in unless he got something to eat.

"Please tell me we're going somewhere that's all you can eat. I'm dying here." Naruto moaned, grasping his grumbling stomach.

"We have two things to do first. Then I promise you can eat till you burst."

Naruto grumbled but nodded. It's not like he had any money anyway so he was stuck. The two eventually made their way to a shop. The sign on it said 'Hibiya's Seaside Tailoring and Dress Wear'. In the windows Naruto could see mannequins dressed in different clothes, mostly fancy outfits he had seen rich people wear.

"Ah here we go. Alright after this we just have one stop to make and then we can eat."

A bell rang off the doors threshold as they entered. The shop smelled of oils and other scents he was unfamiliar with. A man poked his head out from a pile of fabric in the corner. He came around, hands clasped together. The man was small and wiry. A thin mustache and black hair slicked back with glasses at the end of his nose. He gave them a small bow. "Hello! Welcome dear customers. How may I help you today?"

"Good day. My nephew here just got out of the hospital and ruined his best suit. I was hoping you could arrange something special."

"Nephew?" Naruto muttered quietly

"Just go with it." He whispered back.

"Of course! I have all kinds, even for children, what type are you looking for? wool? Cotton? Cashmere perhaps?"

"Spider silk. Caerostris Silk preferably."

The man's smile fell. He stared at his sensei in shock at his answer. Naruto scratched his head at that as well. 'Why spider silk?' he pondered.

"I'm sorry dear customer but that's incredibly rare. I'm afraid I don't have anything close to that."

"That's fine I didn't expect you to anyway." Forming hand seals Noriyuki slapped the ground forming a summoning seal. From it came what looked like a large black scroll. He handed it to the tailor. "Here this should be enough. I want two outfits custom made for my nephew. In the meantime we'll buy something in your standard wear for now.

"Y-yes of course! Thank you. I just need to take measurements of the boy and I can have them ready in a week."

"Perfect."

Naruto was then dragged to this small platform surrounded by mirrors. It was a new uncomfortable experience with someone measuring him so thoroughly. When he was a small child he had clothes given to him by his caretakers and then when he was given an allowance he bought clothes from a bargain clothing store. He had never in his life been in a place like this and frankly he probably never would have before. He twisted around towards Noriyuki who was draping shirts over his arm.

"Seriously sensei? Do I really have to wear a full suit like you? This is really uncomfortable." He gripped as the tailor had the tape measure lined up against his inner leg.

"Hold still please." The tailor scolded.

"Yes it is. These clothes are special and will help with your training. Besides, we're not getting you a full suit. Just some dress wear." He mumbled distractedly in his own world "What color do you want?"

Naruto frowned. "Color? I thought I was getting black and white like yours."

"No this is just my backup. I tend to mix it up with my palate when the mood strikes me. As I said this has to represent you and the type of suit a person wears is as distinct as what they like to eat. So pick whatever color you want?"

Naruto was a little relieved that he had some choice in this. He didn't even have to think about it. "Orange! It has to be orange!" He spoke excitedly.

"Orange and black huh? Ha! Guess your even dressing to your new profession. I'm sure Hibiya- san here can do something up."

The tailor finished writing down the last of his measurement. He smiled giving his one last look over. "Of course. Just give me the details and I will make whatever you need."

"A man of confidence. I like that." Noriyuki threw the bundle of clothes at Naruto's face. "Here Naruto."

"Hey watch it!"

"For now you can put these on."

Naruto grumbled once more but did as he was told. The shirt was a bit tight and the pants a little loose but they fit nonetheless. The buttons were small and aggravated him to no end with how difficult they were to do up, especially on the sleeves. Although he had to admit they were extremely soft. Maybe even more so than his hug pillow at home. The last thing he put on over his orange dress shirt was a black vest. It was snug around his chest but allowed his arms more mobility.

"Here Naruto put these on. Consider them special gifts from my own personal collection." In his arms was a tie, a pair of black, close toed shoes and a black hat like his sensei's.

"Huh why shoes? Shinobi sandals are better and more durable."

Noriyuki nodded at that quick assessment. "True they have their advantages but there is one crucial weakness that they have. One that I have used to vanquish even the strongest of foes."

"Weakness? What are you-OW!"

Not expecting Noriyuki to step on his toes so suddenly he fell backwards on his ass.

"What the hell sensei?!"

"Steel toed shoes. Saves you from losing your exposed toes. Know a few guys that lost some from carelessness in their training. Now put them on."

Naruto was almost at his wits end with this. This wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't so hungry. He was going to eat so much his sensei would cry when the bill came. Then he would have the last laugh.

"Now for the tie. This one is special. It's not fully made of fabric like a regular one. You can think of this as something similar to a sword belt."

"A sword belt? Like a weapon?" He had only seen one once during a demonstration at the academy.

"Yes. Inside is chakra metal. A very rare and expensive metal that absorbs and enhances the user's chakra. This one is flexible and can bend making it look like a regular tie but in actuality it is a hidden weapon. The edges are dulled but when you apply chakra around them it becomes sharper than any sword." He held it out towards Naruto, retracting it slightly before he grabbed it. He stared at Naruto. Meeting his eyes with his own. "This is a weapon of last resort though. Making these is extremely difficult and the cost alone could buy everything in this shop if you sold it to the right vendor. Treat it well."

He stared at it. The idea was pretty awesome. Hidden weapons were always cool in Naruto's book. "Yes sensei. Umm...one question though. How do I put it on?" He had never worn a tie before and this one looked different than others.

Noriyuki sighed. "Here I'll do it up for you. I'll have you practice doing it later. Now for the finishing touches. Hey Hibiya, can I borrow some scissors and some hair gel?"

Peaking over his work station he nodded. "Yes of course use whatever you like."

Pulling a chair he had him sit down. He took a cloth and tucked it into his new shirt. "I'm going to give your hair a little trim." He gave the scissors an exaggerated snip in the air to reference that point.

Naruto pouted. "Why? I like my hair the way it is."

"It's also distinguishable. You're trying to hide right now so changing your appearance is important. Too many idiots get caught by the authorities because they can't do something as simple as shave or change their shirt. It can also be a detriment in battle. If it's too long an enemy can grab it. Besides when I'm done you'll look so handsome you'll have to beat the girls off with a stick."

Naruto nodded at his sensei logic. Right now he certainly didn't want to get caught. He did smile at that last bit. It was a sour point for him that he was always losing in looks to Sasuke. His sensei looked like a guy who girls liked so he would just go with it. He sat for a few minutes as his sensei snipped away. He shut his eyes not wanting to see it till he was done. He felt his sensei run his hand through his hair. A slimy sensation ran across his scalp. Hair gel was another thing he never used. His sensei then wiped around his neck before guestering him to stand.

"And we're done! Look in the mirror and see for yourself."

Walking up to it Naruto didn't have any real expectation. He thought he would look weird. He certainly felt it right now. All his expectations were blown out of the water. It was like looking at a stranger. He couldn't really describe how he looked now. He looked more….more. Fierce was a word that came to him. Older as well. Like these clothes gave him some sort of maturity.

"Oh and the final cherry on top. It's called a fedora. It may not be like the Hokage's but it has its own charms. This was mine back when I was still young so take care of it. It has chakra metal along the brim. Like the tie I certainly caught a lot of enemies off guard with it."

The hat slid on Naruto's now short spiky hair. It fit perfectly, not too tight or loose. It even had an orange band wrapped around the look of fierceness remained but the hat added a level of danger and mystery to his appearance as it hid his eyes as he tilted his head. His whole appearance looked sleeker as these clothes were more form fitting to Naruto's old baggy ones. He couldn't stop looking at himself. This was such a transformation it may have put his jutsu to shame.

"What do you think, Naruto? I was right, wasn't I? Clothes can affect us in almost unimaginable ways. The custom made ones will fit better and be mission worthy once they're done. These will help you get used to them in the meantime.

"Ya there incredible. There-Huh?" Naruto paused. Staring not at his new outfit but at his face. Something was different. Lacking was more to the point. He ran his fingers across feeling the faint bumps he was accustomed to. "Wait where are my whisker marks?"

He felt Noriyuki place his hand on his shoulder. "Naruto listen. Your marks were too distinguishable as well so I made them fainter. They are still there and will become more visible when you use the Nine Tails chakra. I had to make adjustments to your seal to make it happen though and there are some other changes I had to make for your own sake."

Naruto's body stilled. He looked to the ground, uncertain as to how to respond. "H-how did you know about the Fox. I never told you. So how did you..."

"Relax Naruto. I knew the moment I undid the Heavenly Fire seal. There's a lot we will need to discuss but lets do it after we eat ya?" Noriyuki's voice was calm and comforting. It lifted Naruto a bit that his sensei seemed understanding. Still it couldn't help but put him on guard. It had been such a scar on his life that he never mentioned it.

Noriyuki squeezed his shoulder playfully. Giving him a warm smile. "Let's go eat ya?"

Naruto nodded. Food certainly would help right now.

* * *

After paying Hibiya the two left. Heading back up the hill towards the main plaza of Nagoya. It was around noon now and the sun was blaring down on them. The new suit didn't seem to hold up in such hot weather and it made Naruto wish for the sea breeze to pick up before he melted.

"So sensei what's the last thing you have to do?"

"I was planning on meeting my partner outside of town but it looks like he got tired of waiting for me."

"Partner?"

"Yes. We both had separate tasks. He was setting up a job nearby while I took my little detour to the prison."

"Oh...so where is he then?"

Noriyuki pointed towards the other end of the plaza. It was a bar nestled into an alleyway between two buildings. There was a sign lit up in the shade that led to some stairs leading down. A large imposing looking man was standing out front. Most likely a guard. It screamed shady and disreputable.

"Really? He's in there?" Naruto didn't look impressed.

Noriyuki shrugged. "What were you expecting? We're criminals. Not like we were going to meet him at some nice cafe and talk about the weather."

Naruto frowned. 'Criminals….right.'

The guard had barely given them a glance as they walked in. This didn't look like a place someone his age should've been able to waltz right in without issue. This looked more like a dive that Pervy Sage would frequent for his 'research'. Noriyuki sensei was weird and had his quirks but Naruto wasn't sure if he had the patience if he was another pervert like….all of his other teachers. Naruto palmed his face as he entered.

The interior was like he expected. Dim lights, few shady looking patrons and a haze of smoke lingering the room. Behind the bar was a man dressed nearly identical to him minus the hat and better color scheme. His eyes narrowed on him as they walked past. It now dawned on him that it was the outfit that let him go through unaccosted. It didn't stop the other bar dwellers from giving their usual brand of stink eye. This whole place was cliché as it could be for sketchy places. Naruto though hoped that the food here was good at least.

They made it to the far booth in the corner. A single man, roughly the same age as his sensei sat sipping on some sake. Unlike his sensei though he wore a traditional black kimono with purple and gold trim along the sleeves and back. Even while sitting he was wearing a wooden Sandogasa hiding a lot of his features aside from his dark grey hair which was tied in a ponytail. What really caught Naruto's eye was the Katana at the man's side. He held it tightly to his side. His thumb curled up against the hilt like he was ready to draw it at any moment. There was an intense pressure coming from him like if they got too close he would cut them down as easily as downing his cup of sake. Naruto caught the man's eye suddenly. The room went cold. Naruto froze up managing only a half step back. He had run into the likes of Orochimaru yet this guy had a presence that made that snake look childish in comparison. Naruto scanned the room to see no one was sitting anywhere near the guy. Realizing they may have just pissed this guy off was filling him with dread. His breathing becoming ragged Naruto turned to his sensei who stood there staring at the man as well. He could only assume that this guy even had him stunned as well. Someone that should be avoided at all costs.

"Bubby~!" Noriyuki beyond any common sense and reasoning ran up and tackled the guy. Naruto stood aghast as his sensei just did the last thing he ever expected anyone to do against a guy like that. The guy also seemed to be taken off guard as well. There was a moment of hesitation with his sword and he looked like he had gritted his teeth.

"You idiot! Get the hell off me!" The scary guy struggled as his sensei was clambering on him like a love sick puppy.

"Nooo~! I missed you! Didn't you miss me? Hiratei- kun~!" He cooed, as he rubbed his face against the guy. Noriyuki had wrapped his arms and legs pinning his unwitting opponent, leaving him at his sensei's mercy. A struggle ensued.

Managing to drag one arm free the dangerous looking man pushed his sensei in a vain attempt to free himself."If you don't get off me I'll cut you in two!"

"No~! Not until you say you missed me!"

Naruto stood staring, trying not to feel embarrassed for being associated with his weido sensei. He may have been a kid but even he knew one undeniable fact. "Two middle aged guys glomping on each other in public; That's just wrong." He deadpanned.

"Are you kidding? Why would I say that when I had a week of peace and quiet away from you? Now. Get. Off!" Struggling even more the guy pushed his sensei off with a burst of strength. His sensei, when sent flying backwards. In midair he did a backwards flip landing on feet right in front of Naruto. He caught his hat moments after he landed.

"Ha ha ha ha! Well it's not like I'm a fan of your sandpaper personality Hiratei- kun. But I still love you anyway." He dusted himself off before taking a seat at the other end of the booth. He motioned Naruto to come sit beside him. Quietly he took his seat next to his sensei. Naruto focused on his Sensei's supposed partner, who had downed another cup of sake in frustration. Even up close he could tell the fierceness of the black black narrow eyes that he wasn't someone who joked around. It made him wonder how these two were allies.

"You're late." He leveled an unamused stare towards Noriyuki.

Noriyuki gave a lazy shrug. "Sorry, got lost in all the sightseeing."

The man's gaze shifted to Naruto. "I can see that. Should I even ask?"

"Maybe later. For now, did you get everything ready? Any odds and ends that need to be addressed?"

"No. Everything is secure. You can go all out."

"Ha ha ha ha! Excellent! This is going to be fun. Been awhile since we had fun with this many ninja."

Naruto was completely lost. It was clear his sensei had something going on. He didn't really care to be honest. A bit curious though but right now food was still priority one. He tugged at his sensei's side.

"Sensei can we eat now? I think I'm going to starve."

"Ah! Yes of course! Oh Bartender- san~! Service, pretty please~!"

The bartender did come over looking unimpressed by their table. Not that Naruto blamed them after his sensei's behaviour. He stood there with his arms crossed and scowl faced. "Yes?"

"We're starving so we would like a menu please. A menu for food would also be appreciated. Ha ha ha ha!"

"We don't serve food here and we certainly don't serve children either." The bartender glowered at Naruto. He guessed a fancy suit didn't actually hide one's age.

"Child? What the devil are you talking about?" He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Don't mistake my vertically challenged compatriote here for some child. This is the man who's raised me since I was but a small child. Been like a father to me!" Noriyuki shouted.

Naruto's mouth hung open at the absurdity of his sensei's claim. In what world could he be mistaken for a father?

"Would explain why you act like a child." Noriyuki's partner muttered to himself.

"So I would appreciate you learning some manners bartender- san. You can start by having that brute standing out front go and get us something to eat."

The bartender grinded his teeth. "I don't tolerate shitty behaviour like your's in my establishment. So I think it's you who needs to learn some manners or I'll have that brute throw you out of here. He may not look at it but he used to be a shinobi so watch your mouth. He's killed people for less."

"Oh he's a shinobi. Well then he'll be a good delivery boy then." Noriyuki pulled something out of his pocket. It was square shaped and had a golden tint to it. He tossed it to the bartender. He stared at it for a moment before going completely rigid. "You should know what this is right?"

"T-this is….no way! Your the…!" The man's eyes looked like they would bug out of his head. He began to sweat, his body trembled. He got down on his hands and knees, bowing his head low. "Please forgive Master! I had no idea who you were! Have mercy! I beg you!" The man looked like he was about to cry. A stark contrast to a moment earlier.

"Well forgiveness can start by going to get us some food. How does a bowl of miso ramen sound, Dad?"

Naruto ignored Noriyuki's nonsense in lieu of food. "Only one?" Naruto groaned, grasping his stomach. "I could eat ten right now."

"We'll make it an even fifteen then. That shouldn't be a problem right? Bartender-san~."

"No Master! Of course not!"

"Good. I would like some wine. Not sake. Something fruity."

"We have two types in stock. We have-"

"A bottle of each should be fine. Just make it quick. My Father here is wasting away."

The bartender scuttled off, handing the piece of metal back to his sensei. It was an odd interaction. The man looked like he had dealt with all types of goons that entered his bar. He guessed his sensei was some important figure if he was called master.

"Two bottles? One to wash down the other?" Noriyuki's partner shot.

"You know me so well Hiratei- kun."

The bartender came back with the bottles and three flutes first telling them that the food was on its way. Noriyuki was uncorking the bottle wine pouring an equal amount in each glass. "Naruto I would like to formally introduce to you my partner in crime and best friend in the whole wide world, Hiratei."

"Um...Hi? Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto offered a small bow. Naruto, normally not one to be so formal, knew this guy didn't seem to like the easy going attitude that his sensei had. Being polite was probably for the best when dealing with someone so dangerous.

Hiratei's eyes widened slightly. His scowl was untightening at his introduction. "Uzumaki? Wait are you a -"

"Lets save those types of questions for later Hiratei." He raised a glass of wine towards them. "For now a toast to our meeting."

He looked at the glass. "Sensei you know I'm not twenty right? I'm not allowed to have alcohol."

Noriyuki shook his head. "Rule number two Naruto; As criminals we do not bind ourselves with the rules of society. You'll be expected to drink if you want to get ahead in this world so starting early and learning moderation is key. So you will be drinking."

Naruto frowned. He didn't like this but he agreed to follow his sensei's rules. He picked up the glass, smelling the wine. It had an earthy scent. Shutting his eyes Naruto raised his head back hoping to take it all in one go. It was a bit sour and had some bitterness to it but it wasn't half bad. It felt warm going down his throat. His body stiffened slightly as it settled in his stomach. He turned his head towards his sensei who was still sipping his. It was then that he felt strange. Dizzy yet still able to think clearly.

"Sensei I feel kind of strange."

"Well it didn't help that you drank it in one go. It's not sake. Wine needs to be savored." In demonstration he swirled it in his glass. Taking careful sips to avoid spilling it. He let out a small satisfying gasp after setting it down.

"My vision and stomach feels weird. Is that normal?"

"Not after one glass. Umm..actually I guess I should make an amendment rule for drinking. You shouldn't do it on an empty stomach. Ha ha ha ha ha! My bad. Once you get some food in you it will soak up some of the alcohol."

Naruto nodded. Despite that it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. He still didn't see the appeal of it as some of the older shinobi did. If it tasted like ramen broth then he would drink it every day.

"Well anyway. For part of your training you'll be having one glass a day. We'll mix it up to build your palate. A lot of criminals favour high quality booze so knowing your brands and varieties will make you seem more professional."

"Really?"

"Yup! Don't worry we'll make you a master criminal by the time I'm done with ya. Ha ha ha ha!" He patted Naruto on the back. He looked enthusiastic about it but Naruto felt uneasy. He shrunk into himself, letting his shoulders sag. This was an issue he wanted to discuss but was unsure how to say it.

"Um Sensei?"

"Yes."

"I-I'm not too sure I like the idea of being called a ...criminal." He had always admired heros and those who did what was right. For Naruto criminals were those who hurt others or did things that ruined other people's lives. Even with his short time as a genin he encountered a lot of scum like that. It was hard to just turn around and join the people he disliked.

"Hmm? Okay, how about being called a rogue then?"

Naruto shook his head. "That's not what I mean. I mean….I mean I don't like the idea of doing bad things to people."

Noriyuki stared at him. A look of confusion evident on his face. "Okay then don't. Never said you did."

It was Naruto's turn to look confused. He felt like Noriyuki wasn't getting what he was trying to say. "Yes but don't criminals do horrible things to people. I mean you are alright but…" He looked at the other patrons. They definitely looked like they wouldn't have any qualms about killing an innocent person.

"Ah I see. I think you are confused as to what being a criminal actually means."

"What it actually means?"

"Listen Naruto, being a criminal isn't about hurting others or stealing or anything in between. It's about setting your own rules and not living with any regrets. For example, say a father of three children was caught stealing food so they wouldn't starve. The local lord decides to make an example of it and plans to execute him. What would you do?"

Naruto thought about the scenario. Stealing was wrong but he was doing it for his kids. He knew what it was like to go hungry and wouldn't want any kid to go through that on top of seeing their father killed for something so petty. "I would save him." He spoke confidently.

Noriyuki smiled. "Good. It's the right thing to do. You save the father and now as a reward you are also considered a criminal."

"...What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You just stopped the lord of the land from pursuing the justice of his country. Aiding in the release of a condemned criminal."

"Ya but the lord-"

"Is doing his duty and sets the laws that every citizen must abide by. Being a criminal doesn't mean stealing and killing Naruto. In some countries those acts are legal. It's about going against the rules set by others that sets them out of society. For ninjas those are standard missions and just because someone in a fancy hat gives them the task to carry them out makes them feel justified doing them. I mean, would you feel like you did the right thing if your Hokage gave you a mission to kill an innocent man even if they told you it was for the sake of your village?"

Naruto started feeling conflicted. He had never really thought about it. He knew he could never kill an innocent person and didn't see why he would ever have to. Granted though he had only been a genin and knew there were missions he wasn't allowed to take. This was so complicated that it left Naruto stuck on how to proceed."Then what should I do then Sensei?"

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to Naruto. You can decide that for yourself. Fight against tyrants, help others who are cast aside by society and fight those who are needlessly cruel to others. You can decide who to fight and who to protect regardless of who they are or where they live."

His words began to fill him with hope. Naruto squeezed his fists. 'That doesn't sound so bad', Naruto thought, 'Maybe this will be okay'. He liked the idea of helping others and sticking it to the bad guys. He smiled. "That works for me sensei. I had wanted to become Hokage to protect people anyway."

"Oh really? Well this works out better for you then. As Hokage you would have had to prioritize the people of your village over others who may have been in more need of help. You can also protect those closer to you now that you are not a shinobi."

"Wait, what? That doesn't make any sense?"

"Doesn't it though? Say you were still a leaf shinobi and a friend was sent off on a mission that you knew would get them killed. You were ordered to remain in the village though. Would you still go after them?"

"Yes of course! I always protect my friends!" For Naruto those who forsake their friends were worse than those who broke the rules. It was one thing he would never turn his back on.

"Once again, good. But in doing so you just committed treason by going against orders and are branded a criminal. What do you have to say about that?" Noriyuki smiled widely knowing what Naruto was going to say.

Naruto matched his grin now. "If protecting my friends meant being a criminal then I would be the biggest one in the world.

*Clap, clap, clap, clap!*

"Bravo! Excellent Naruto. It seems like you're starting to get an understanding of the type of rogue you want to be. As a reward let me give you some advice. When your village comes after you they may wind up sending those close to you to persuade you to come back peacefully. My advice is to become strong enough to take them down effortlessly."

"Seriously? You're not going to tell him to do what I think you are boss? Really? Do you plan on corrupting the kid to your twisted way of thinking?" Hirakei palmed his face, groaning.

"Oh come on you know you love seeing me do it." Noriyuki prodded at his partners' displeasure.

"Ya I don't want to hurt my friends sensei."

Noriyuki's smile grew wider. Like really wide. Wider than Naruto had seen before. It was kind of creepy. "I'm not saying to hurt them but if they are there to take you back into custody wouldn't it be prudent to mess with them? Show them that they'll have to spend endless hours training to keep up with you. I know when I went rogue there were many ex- comrades that returned after failing to catch me without their wallets...or equipment for that matter. It was quite fun. I'm sure you have a friend or three you wouldn't mind giving the runaround….as means to motivate them to work harder of course."

Naruto thought about his friends. Some of them he knew would come after him. Shikamaru, Choji, and Bushy Brows were a few. He then thought about Kiba and he smiled thinking about how he wouldn't mind showing him how far behind in skill he was now. Other ideas began to form. Mainly involves paint bombs, sticky traps, and fake insects. His own smile began to widen. 'Yes I don't have to fight them, I just had to get away. maybe I'll enjoy this more than I thought.' Naruto giggled to himself.

"Just great. More victims to the half brained ideas of some fool." Hiratei muttered downing another cup. "So this kid was a leaf ninja huh? Where did you run into him?"

"So check it out, it seems young Naruto here was a bad boy and got sent to Hozuki Prison. Guess your talk about not wanting to be a criminal was in vain, huh Naruto? Ha ha ha ha!"

Hiratei shook his head in disbelief. "Hozuki? What possible reason would you send an infant there? What could you have done? Did you steal candy from the feudal lords grandchild?"

"Put thumb tacks in some nobles shoes perhaps?" Noriyuki supplanted, clearly amused.

Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance. He wasn't some hapless kid. He was an experienced Ninja damnit! "I don't know! They never told me!" He had already said this to Noriyuki before. He just didn't believe him.

The pair put on dubious looks. "You must have some idea? They would have said something." Hiratei said.

Naruto sighed. He didn't want to talk about this but they were helping so he decided to trust them. He told them about the last mission he had been on, how he was dragged into the council chambers and what they said to him before they dragged him off to prison. By the time he had spoken his piece Hiratei was stroking his chin in thought while Noriyuki was resting his head against his fist, taking small sips of wine. They were obviously thinking about what they were just told. Hopefully seeing something he missed. At least that was what Naruto thought.

"It makes sense that the Feudal Lord could circumvent his rights like this but what I don't understand is why? Hiratei started. "There must be something unique about the kid that puts him in a political stranglehold".

"Ha! Who knows. I'd much rather stick with my thumb tack theory."

Hiratei frowned. "I see you know something."

Noriyuki shrugged. "Maybe. It makes sense but I'd rather not get into it. It's rather cruel." Hiratei didn't look too impressed with that answer. Naruto was also in that boat. He had already guessed what it was but didn't like the thought of it. It was something he had hoped would change over time.

"Sensei, it's ok. He's your partner so if you trust him then so will I."

Noriyuki let out a deep sigh. He threw an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "That's very kind of you Naruto. A bit Naive but I guess that's par for you. Anyway, the short story is that Naruto here is the Leaf Village's Jinchuriki."

Hiratei looked visibly stunned."Are you serious?" His eye's bore into Naruto. Noriyuki's silence gave him his answer. "Your right, that is cruel."

Naruto didn't understand what they were referring to. He had never heard that word before. "A Jinchuriki? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm...it's complicated, so I'll tell you later. When we start your training. Before that I have some good news and bad news for you. Which do you want first?"

"Good news and bad news? Hmm. Good news first."

"Ha ha ha ha! Well the good news is that it didn't matter if you were innocent before. Now that you have broken out of prison you are unequivocally a criminal now."

Naruto frowned, eyes twitching and brows furrowed. "How the hell is that good news?!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! It's all relative I guess. Anyway, the bad news is since you were stripped of your rank and not formally charged you aren't or weren't technically considered a criminal."

"Okay, but how is that bad news?"

"Well...it means you were terminated from your position from your rank and file position in the Leaf Village military structure."

Naruto's face went blank. Everything he just heard went one ear and out the other. "What happened to me? I don't understand."

Hiratei groaned. "It means brat that you weren't branded a criminal they just fired you."

Naruto's jaw hung low as the word 'fired' rang through his mind. He didn't know what was worse in this scenario. Being a shinobi was a lifelong commitment. Even incompetent rubes still filled some positions in the village. At least that's what Old man Third told him once. It was incredibly hard to be fired as being incompetent meant getting killed in the field or released because of an injury. In extreme cases they went rogue. He was starting to piece together the council's words now about being a danger. He could see it now; Naruto Uzumaki, fired after six months of service. His head fell flat on the table as this news wounded his spirit.

"F-Fired." He moaned out.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! Isn't this kid great Hiratei?!" His laughing filled the bar to an extreme. Resounding throughout the establishment and hitting Naruto like ice cold water. He felt him slap him on the back. "Cheer up Naruto. Honest gainly employment is for suckers and when your old allies do come for you then at least you can say you didn't abandon your village, you were just sacked! HA HA HA HA HA!

Throughout all this laughter, Naruto's stomach growled. Only one thought on his mind. 'I really need that ramen right now to get through this depression. Although, I'm craving another glass of wine for some reason'.


	5. Chapter 4 - One’s Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy. If you have a question about my fic or about Naruto in general I’m always willing to talk. Please leave a review or mention this story to fellow readers. It really helps motivate me to write faster :j
> 
> *Thank you to those who have been commenting. I get a lot of enjoyment from responding to questions and hearing your thoughts and critiques.*

**Chapter 4 - One’s Answer**

Naruto patted down his stomach in satisfaction. After nearly three days of no food he was glad to have real, honest to goodness ramen instead of the instant kind. There was something different about it. The ramen here though didn’t compare to Ichiraku ramen. Not by a long shot, but Naruto was certain nothing could. Regardless everything seemed brighter now. The sky, the ocean, the trees and hills. It all seemed more scenic. Naruto was convinced ramen had some magic power that made the world so much better.

“Naruto keep up! You're falling behind!” Noriyuki called back to him as they walked through the streets. It was past noon now and the clouds were covering up the sun. That cool breeze he had hoped for was settling in. It really was a perfect day. A day he would devote himself to intense training. Training he would get from his powerful new sensei...at least once he figured out what the heck he was doing?

“Yes I would like to purchase a bird please, any kind will do!” Noriyuki was speaking boisterously to the shopkeeper of a pet shop. It confused the hell out of Naruto why he was buying one. When he asked all he was told was that it was a training tool. How and why a bird was a training tool completely baffled him.

The three walked out of the town towards so hills off in the distance. It was after an hour of walking that they stopped. It was a clearing next to a small river. Nearby were large boulders and rock formations that dotted the forest. It reminded him of one of the Leaf Village’s many training grounds. Isolated, with a variety of obstacles dotting the area. A perfect spot for training in Naruto’s humble opinion.

“Alright Naruto listen up and listen well. Your training starts now!”

“Yes SENSEI!” Naruto yelled excitedly.

“Good for the next two weeks I’ll be training you in ways that will test you. They will test you in ways that will question who you are and what your future will be. This will be the most difficult training you will have done until now. No Jutsu will compare to what you will learn these next two weeks. If you complete it though I have no doubt you won’t even be able to compare yourself to how you are now.”

“So awesome! Let's get to it already!” Naruto was excited. So excited he couldn’t contain himself. He hopped back and forth because he couldn’t keep still. Everything he had learned from Noriyuki so far had been awesome so he had no doubt everything else would be too.

Noriyuki frowned. “I really want you to listen to what I have to say Naruto. You may hate me for saying this but I should be up front with you now.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “After these two weeks are over I’ll no longer be your sensei. You’ll be on your own afterwards.”

Naruto froze.

“W-what?” 

Noriyuki sighed. “In two weeks Hiratei and I will be doing a job then will be leaving the continent towards home. It’ll be too dangerous for you to come along.”

“B-But you said you would train me! Can’t I come with you?!” Naruto felt betrayed. He thought that he would be tagging along with Noriyuki for at least a few years. He had little experience outside the village to begin with and that was when he wasn’t a criminal. Now he was being told he was on his own after two weeks. Naruto couldn’t help but feel crestfallen.

“I’m sorry Naruto but you can’t come ---”

“WHY THE HELL NOT!?” Naruto demanded. ”I’M STRONG! YOU’VE SEEN WHAT I CAN DO!”

“Because it would ruin you!” Noriyuki yelled back. “You're right. I know what you can do. I know you have potential Naruto. Like I said in the ruins you have so much potential it honestly scares me.”

Hiratei stepped forward grasping his sword. A large scowl adorning his face. “For better or worse kid your village was right. They may not have really seen it but you are dangerous. This potential you have is monstrous. Honestly, I am half inclined to end you here and now. To cultivate your talent could put us at risk. If this idiot wasn’t so inclined to train you then you wouldn’t be standing right now.” Hiratei released enough killing intent that it made the air feel cold. Like he really would cut Naruto down if Noriyuki wasn’t here.

Naruto gulped. Falling to his knees. His breath was faltering.

“That’s enough Hiratei!” The pressure fell and Naruto stood back up. He took three healthy steps back from the psycho with the sword.

“Relax Naruto he’s not going to kill you. But he is right though. Your potential is enormous. Your like a seed that will grow into a tree that will reach above the clouds. But that seed needs room to grow. It needs sunlight and rain. Both of which you won’t get if you're being covered in my shadow. I’m doing this so that you will someday surpass me.”

Naruto felt a little shocked. He had never been told this before. Every teacher has said he had potential but no one had ever made this big a deal about it before. ‘Can I really become that strong?’ Naruto pondered.

“Don’t worry Naruto after these two weeks you’ll be nearly as strong as a typical jounin. I promise you that.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. In just two weeks he would be that strong. It seemed crazy but Noriyuki spoke it with his usual level of certainty.

“Ahem. Actually boss. I forgot to mention that Toshi contacted me about a week ago. Just after you left. They said there were some technical difficulties. They’ll be delayed by about six days.” Hiratei said.

Noriyuki’s eyebrows shot up. “Six days? Is it because of the cargo?” Hiratei nodded. “Hmm I see…good.” Noriyuki began to pace. Scratching his long sideburns. “Well I guess this is your lucky day Naruto. You’ll be getting nearly an extra week of training. Oh ho ho ho! Oh yes! We could do alot with six extra days.” Noriyuki laughed to himself. Not his usual carefree laugh but a more creepy, menacing one.

Naruto wasn’t sure what difference six days would make but if it meant that he wouldn’t be on his own for a while longer than he was happy. He just hoped that by the time he was done the training he could survive on his own.

***999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999***

Hiratei had left back towards town. He was getting them a room at the hotel he was staying at. It left just Naruto and Noriyuki in the field. Although Noriyuki’s ultimatum about leaving hurt it couldn’t hamper Naruto’s excitement about training. That was his first priority. 

“All right before we start there is a lot of pre-explanation that we have to do. I want to ensure you understand how the training will be set up. For the next two weeks we will be training three areas; Your mind, your spirit and your body.”

“My mind, spirit and body?” Naruto asked puzzled.

“Yes. Your chakra is made up of your metal energy and your physical energy. By mastering them both separately you can gain mastery over your chakra control.”

Naruto deflated.

“You mean this awesome training is just more chakra control exercises!? What a let down!” It was always the same thing with all his teachers; Chakra control. Naruto knew it was important but with his tenant his control always sucked compared to others. “Isn’t there anything else we can do sensei? Even if we had two years my chakra control will still suck.”

“Oh? Let me guess. You were told you lack the aptitude for fine control and should focus more on heavy and strong techniques right?”

Naruto nodded. He recalled Pervy Sage saying something similar to that.

Noriyuki shook his head. “Well let me tell you something Naruto. Up until now your teachers have been complete imbeciles. If they thought just because you have a monstrous amount chakra just because you have a demon inside you then I can only feel sorry you had to put up with their stupidity.  _ They shouldn’t be allowed to teach! _ ” Noriyuki bit out. “You may not know this Naruto but compared to the Fourth Hokage you currently have five times the amount of chakra he does. If the seal on your stomach wasn’t using your chakra to hold back the nine tails then it would be fifty times greater than his.

Naruto’s eyes widened. He looked down at his stomach. “I really have that much chakra Sensei? Wait? You really have met the Fourth Hokage?!”

“I did but that's not the point I want to make. You have a lot of Chakra Naruto but even if you weren’t suppressing the Nine Tails your amount wouldn’t even cover half of mine. Let me show you.”

***WOOOOOOOOSH!***

Naruto hadn’t been prepared for what his sensei did. All of a sudden everything went white. Being pushed back several feet from the sheer intensity. The winds howled and the nearby trees were bending so much Naruto could hear the cracks. He covered his eyes from the blinding light, while his other hand kept his hat from blowing off into the horizon. He could barely make out his sensei dark form out of the expelling white light he was emanating.

“Alright that should be good.” As quickly as it started the winds and light died down. Noriyuki’s blurred form came back to normal. He stood there with his arms crossed. A devilish smirk on his face. 

“What. The hell. Was that?!”

“That, my young pupil was a mere droplet of my chakra.”

“That was your chakra?” He looked around the clearing. Trees had been almost uprooted, with a lot of their leaves blown away. He looked up towards the sky to see that even the clouds had dissipated. This was unreal. It also made Naruto curious. “If you were that strong then why didn’t you use that strength back in the ruins?”

“Just because I'm powerful Naruto doesn’t give me an excuse to slack off. If I went full power for every challenge then I wouldn’t continue to grow. So I limited myself and placed restrictions that forced me to hold back.” Noriyuki stated.

Naruto was taken aback by that answer. ‘He’s so strong but he’s still training? Sensei’s a monster.’ 

“That demonstration was meant to show you that I had perfect control. In an instant I was able to build up my chakra to the amount I desired and dissipate it just as quickly. By the end of your training the amount of control you possess over your chakra will far exceed any of your past instructors.”

Naruto gulped at reaching such a level. “So what do I have to do first sensei?”

Noriyuki held up one finger. “First I want you to create a shadow clone. I want to discuss the changes I made to the seals on your body.”

Naruto created a clone. Which then awkwardly undid the buttons on its new dress shirt and vest. To Naruto’s surprise he saw not one but two seals covering the clone’s body.”What the heck is that?” On the clones body were red markings that went up the sides of its body and wrapped around its neck. He had no idea what the seal was or where it came from.

“This is the remnants of the heavenly prison you got from the warden of Hozuki Prison. I disabled most of its effect but kept the base markings so that it could aid you in your training. I have transformed it from a containment curse to a resistant seal.”

“A resistance seal?” 

“Yes. You can think of it as training weights. When applying the ox seal to your body it will double the resistance your body feels. It uses your own chakra to power it. To deactivate it you use the rabbit seal. Like the heaven prison the resistance seals will automatically turn off when submerged in water. This will help your body develop more quickly. Go ahead and give it a try,” Noriyuki guestered.

Nodding, Naruto formed the Ox seal. He could feel it instantly. His own body felt like it was submerged in mud. His joints moved slowly and it took a lot out of him just to run a short distance. “This...is...really… hard sensei.” Naruto said between breaths.

“Yes but when you release it during a battle you can surprise your enemy. My advice is to only increase it when you are able to move freely. Additionally, it would be wise to keep it off when you are sleeping or need to recover from injuries as it can be detrimental to your natural growth and recovery. For now I want you to keep it on.”

Naruto nodded. This was tough. Naruto knew Bushy Brows and his sensei used weights to move faster. He wasn’t too fond of the seals design on his body but if it helped him get stronger than he wouldn’t complain.

“Good on to the next seal. I want your clone to turn around.” Doing so Naruto could see a small x shaped mark on his back. “This seal is like a sort of advanced camouflage for your chakra. It alters your chakra signature and your blood slightly. It’s purpose is so that any tracker ninja that possess knowledge of these signatures will have a much more difficult time finding you. However, this is a one time effect. Once they have a read on your new signature they’ll be able to track you again. Do you understand?”

So it was a seal to keep his friends from finding him. Naruto wasn’t sure how effective this would be. “Yes sensei. But will this also hide my scent? I have friends who are good at tracking people that way.” 

Noriyuki shook his head. “Sorry Naruto. Can’t do anything about that. I do have cologne that can mask it though. I’ll give you some later. There is one one thing the seal does but you may not be happy about it. You had a summoning contract correct?”

Naruto paused. His thoughts drifted to Gamakichi and his larger than life father, the Chief Toad. He had forgotten he could summon them. Thinking about it he wouldn’t be on his own after his training was over because he knew he could count on them to help. “Yes. Pervy Sage made me sign the Toad scroll.”

Noriyuki nodded. “I thought so. Well the bad news of it is this seal nullifies your contract with them. Effectively, you can’t summon them anymore.” 

“What?! Why not?! They were strong and I could use them!” He had spent the better part of a month training to summon them. Hell, if not for the Chief, Sakura would have died at Gaara’s hands. He even liked Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, even though they really didn’t do anything besides demand snacks. Naruto bit his lip. This was not good.

“Calm down Naruto. This was for your own protection. Just like you can summon them, they can summon you as well. If your master wanted he could have summoned you right into the Leaf Village. It probably would have happened if I hadn’t nullified your contract.”

“...Oh.” He didn’t know that. Just one more thing that was taken from him. Naruto sighed. He didn’t like it but once more he didn’t have a choice. 

“Don’t worry. In your travels I know you can find a new contract Naruto. One that you choose and reflects you. There are many types of summons so keep your eyes open.”

Naruto clenched his fist. ‘That’s right! I’ll find a new one. Something much stronger too!’ He was determined not to lose anything else. He had already lost too much. He would only grow from here on.

“Anyway, on to the last seal! We won’t need your clone for this. I just want you to apply chakra to your right palm.”

Naruto held it up, following Noriyuki’s instruction. On his palm formed another seal. This one looked more unique and intricate than the others. On his palm was Kanji (骨). Naruto frowned at such a weird symbol. “Skeleton? What’s up with that?”

Noriyuki walked up and gripped his hand. He squeezed it tight. Naruto looked up to see his sensei staring at him. “This Naruto, is a key.”

“A key? What does it open?” 

Noriyuki took his other hand and placed it on his stomach. “It opens your last seal. Your original one. The one who had since you were a baby.”

Naruto’s body shook. “Y-you mean it unlocks the seal keeping back the Nine Tails?” The hairs on his back bristled. He suddenly felt like this may be too dangerous afterall. It was only because the seal the Fourth Hokage put on him that gave him the confidence to face the fox. Now he could scratch an itch on his stomach when he’s sleeping and risk letting the thing run loose. Not a pleasant thought. 

“Don’t worry Naruto. It’s not technically a key. It's sort of like a…..a metal straw? Kinda. It’s complicated.” Naruto was about to question what the hell his sensei was talking about before his hand raised to stop him. “Basically, the seal on your stomach acts like a gate, which your chakra fuses shut. While the fox can’t get out it’s chakra can leak through the bars and affect your spirit with it’s overwhelming chakra. In order to unlock the gate you need a very complex and specific key. A key that I don’t have. So instead you have this. The seal on your hand isn’t a key but a means of prying open the seal from its hinges to let the chakra out whenever you need it.”

“What’s the difference? Doesn’t it do the same thing then?”

Noriyuki shook his head. He opened his mouth taking in a breath. He looked up to the sky, pursing his lips for a moment before releasing it. He then began pacing again. Taking off his hat he rubbed he gruffly scratched the back of his shortly shaved brown hair, grunting in frustration all the while. 

“Sensei are you alright?” He hadn’t seen him so disgruntled like this before. Naruto wasn’t sure what the heck was going on. 

“I’m fine. It’s you I'm worried about. If I tell you this you’ll probably be really upset. It has to do with the Fourth Hokage. I can feel the adoration you have for him. I just...I don’t want this to affect your perception of him. He was young and talented”. Noriyuki acknowledged. He then frowned. His nose curled in disgust. “However, he too took risks even I wouldn’t consider. _ Some I would find unforgivable. _ ”

Noriyuki was right. Naruto idolized the Fourth Hokage. He had been the benchmark that he set himself against. More so than the other three Hokage. There was something about him that made him so legendary. He would never forget when he was little and the Old man would tell him how he vanquished and defeated the Nine Tails fox, the mightiest creature in the world. Able to destroy villages with a single swipe of it’s tails. Thinking back on it now and finding out the truth he was getting an understanding that not everything about the Fourth Hokage was true. Right here, right now, he needed the truth. Not more stories.

“Tell me. I need to know, right? ” Naruto sounded sincere, or at least he hoped he did. Noriyuki had been strait with him on a lot of things so if this was hard for him then it must be bad.

Noriyuki rubbed his temples. Placing his hat back on, tilting it to cover his eyes. He gestured for them to sit on two nearby stumps, which Naruto gladly complied. “Alright listen. Your seal was not meant to hold the Nine Tails indefinitely. It will eventually fall apart sometime in the near future. In fact I would go so far as to say it’s practically a death sentence.” 

Naruto nearly choked hearing these words. “ A ...a d-death sentence!” That had been heavier than anything Naruto thought he would hear.

“The more you use the Nine Tails chakra the faster the seal wears down. I can only guess what the Fourth Hokage's intentions are but I assume he wanted you to make use of this power.”

Naruto thought back to what Pervy Sage told him. It’s what he said as well. He never did mention that it could wind up killing him though.

“To make matters worse the seal I gave you will wear it down even faster. The only plus side to it is that you can now grab the power whenever you want. Forcibly taking it without the Nine Tails permission. I can’t imagine it will be too happy about that and will make it’s chakra even more chaotic and difficult to control.”

“So you're saying it’s another last resort.” Naruto sadly surmised. Noriyuki nodded. This was a scary development but another thought came to his mind. Something the Pervy Sage told him. Something that the Third told him the night he found out the truth. “Sensei, Pervy Sage told me that the Fourth wanted me to master it’s chakra. He said he had faith I would do it because I was the Hero that saved the village by containing it? So isn’t there a way to keep the seal from weakening? Isn’t there some way? I mean. Can’t you make it stronger?” Naruto was holding on to hope for now. He had to.

Noriyuki stared at Naruto. A serious gleam in his green eyes. “Sorry but I can’t. This is why I told you I hated the risk the Fourth took with this. He gambled putting the strongest of the tailed beast into an infant not knowing the outcome. To be honest Naruto, I think they have been deluding you in your village. While you may have been told you were a hero but personally I don’t think you are.”

Naruto felt like he had just been slapped. Tears bit at his eyes. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” He yelled.

“It means exactly what it sounds. Your not some Hero that’s holding back the Nine Tails. Your the unwitting victim that got stuck being it’s cage.”

Naruto recoiled. Fury rising in him. His fists tightened. “I don’t care what you say. If the Fourth said I was a hero then it must be true!”

Noriyuki’s face twisted in anger. “You haven’t a clue have you? You asked me what a Jinchuriki was? It’s the name given to people who have tailed beasts sealed inside them. They are sacrifices made for the sake of their villages. Why you were sacrificed. To be used as weapons and deterrents for war. Let me tell you something about heroes Naruto. The real Heroes of this world don’t get fancy titles or glory. They are the forgotten ones who give up everything to help others even if they are hated by the world. Hell, even the idiots that get killed in action and have their names written on some stone aren’t heroes because ultimately they do it more the people they care about. Because those people have their own personal stake in their lives. Protecting those close to you doesn’t make you a hero. Because doing so is as natural as breathing.”

“That's not….” Naruto was at a loss for words. He wanted to yell back he was wrong. He had seen a lot of different heroes. Ones that defended those they cared about and those that sacrificed everything.

“Then tell me Naruto. Did you have a choice when the Nine Tails was sealed inside of you? If you could go back and have the Fourth seal it in someone else, would you? Or would you go through everything all over again? Having to bear that burden all over again.”

Naruto stared at the ground. He felt defeated. ‘Would I?’. He wondered. His life had more downs than ups. It was only recently that he found having friends made his life fulfilling. Could he forsake someone else with that curse? Could his life have been different if the Fourth chose someone else. He felt reminded of those stares. How could he? It was cruel yet...there were sometimes he wished the Fourth was still alive so that he could demand answers. Why him? 

Noriyuki grabbed his right hand suddenly, shocking him from his thoughts. “Using the seal is simple.” With his superior strength he guided his palm over his stomach. He felt a jolt. Like two magnets connecting with one another. 

Naruto tried to resist for all the good it did him. “Sensei what the hell are you doing? Let go!”

“No! You need to know how to use it. Now. Once the key connects to your seal twist your hand left to pry it open. Don’t do it too much or the chakra may overwhelm you.” Noriyuki twisted his hand ever so slightly. A sudden rush of energy filled him. empowering him and giving him strength. He swiped his arm at his sensei, forcing him to let go.

He crouched low. His nails growing longer as the red miasma of the Nine Tails chakra enveloped him. His body felt like it was on fire! This feeling was like his fight with Sasuke. How he was forced to hurt his best friend! How Sasuke tried to kill him! It was so painful.

“Naruto! Tell me how you feel? You need to focus on what you're feeling now!”

Naruto gritted his fangs. “How the hell do you think I feel!? My life is in ruins now! You have no idea what it's like to feel like this! All this pain and suffering! It pisses me off!” He wanted to hit something. Hit it until it shattered to a million pieces.

“Ha! Well we’ll just have to fix that won’t we.” Noriyuki smiled. His prior seriousness gone. “To close the seal place the key over it and twist it the other way. Otherwise you may risk the Nine Tails roaming free.”

Naruto growled. “You're the bastard that made me unseal in the first place!” Standing straighter he placed his palm over his seal and twisted it in the opposite direction. The burning sensation and the rush of emotions he felt began to die down. He felt drained. Just using it for a few moments felt like he had just run 100 miles full sprint. He was going to give his sensei a piece of his mind for that.

“Excellent Naruto! You just completed your first test. Now just one more and then we can start training for real!”

Naruto blinked, tilting his head. He was confused. Like he missed something “Test? All that just now was a test? What the hell are you talking about?!”

“Ha ha ha ha! I apologise, Naruto. For forcing you to open the seal and for saying those things earlier.While they weren’t lies on my part they needed to be said. It was only to help get you angry and upset.”

“Why?” Naruto crossed his arms. He was not pleased to hear this. He hated being played with!

“To develop a baseline and to show you how the NineTails chakra can affect you. It latches on to your negative emotions feeding them until they take over your mind. When you are not conscious of your actions then your body loses control as well. Risking those around you to your rampage.”

“Then if the risks are hurting those close to me and wearing out the seal then I won’t use this power!”

Noriyuki smiled even wider now. “Oh really? What if I told you that the training you are going to do would give you complete control over it’s chakra and allow you to remain alive even if the seal broke.”

Naruto blinked thrice. “Wait! Are you serious!? You mean it?!” Naruto couldn’t believe it. Pervy Sage told him he would eventually train him to do so but never said how.

“Ha! Honestly I doubt even the Fourth Hokage knew a single thing about how to control it. It amazes me how he was considered anything but a bright eyed kid. You have the devil’s luck Naruto Uzumaki. I know the means of controlling the chakra of tailed beasts.  _ When you strengthen your spirit the beasts wil cannot control you. If the seal should be destroyed then your superior spirit will contain it and it shall never break free. _ ”

“Strengthen my spirit? How do I do that? I don’t think I’ve ever done anything like that before.” It was the first time Naruto ever heard of spirit training.

“I’ll explain all in time.” Noriyuki held up one finger. “First, the restant seal will help train your body.” He raised another one. “Second, we’ll train your spirit to control the fox’s power.” He then raised one more. “Third and lastly, we’ll train your mind so you can better use the other two. It will also improve your chakra control drastically, as I said earlier.” He clasped his hand. “Strengthening the mind, body and spirit. That’s the training we will cover in the next two weeks.”

A surge of excitement was refilling Naruto. He hadn’t been sure about the training before but now he realised how serious this would be. He grinned madly. He would crush this no matter what. “Alright what’s this last test?” 

Noriyuki smiled, grabbing the birdcage. It was draped in a black cloth. Naruto had been curious about how his sensei would use it. “You're not going to let it go and make me catch it are you sensei? I can barely move because of these seals.”

“Ha ha ha ha ha! As fun as that sounds, that's not what you're going to do. This test will only last ten seconds. It’s simple actually. I’m going to lift the cloth off the cage then you're going to count how many times the bird flaps its wings before I drop the cloth back down. Then you’ll have to tell me your answer. If you get it right I’ll even treat you to more ramen when we get back. Just don’t start counting till the cloth clears the hook on top.”

Naruto licked his lips. That sounded like a good deal. “That’s it? What’s the point of that? That doesn’t sound like a difficult test.”

“Ha ha ha ha! Oh, it may be harder than you think. So are you ready?”

Naruto grinned. “You bet!”

“Alright! Start!” Noriyuki lifted the cloth and with the rush of light the bird - a red colored bird that Naruto was unfamiliar with - began flapping its wings like crazy. Naruto’s confidence in this challenge soon faltered. Rather than soon... it was an immediate failure. Naruto couldn’t keep up, let alone count the number with how fast it went. Before his eyes got a chance to adjust the cloth dropped back down.

“So….” Noriyuki started, with a big shit eating grin on his face,”...how many times did it flap its wings?”

Naruto folded his arms. Turning his head from once again being set up by his bastard sensei. “A bunch.” He mumbled.

“Ha ha ha ha ha ha! That’s about what I expected. This redbsck finch is a type of sparrow. They can beat their wings roughly 15 times a second but this one was more energetic and flapped about 170 times in that ten seconds. You're lucky I didn’t use a hummingbird. It’s wing speed is roughly three times this guys.”

“So what was the point of that then?” Naruto scoffed. “How does this help with my training?”

“It’s just a measurement. Don’t worry about it for now. More importantly, now that explanations are done, we can now start the real training.”

Naruto jumped to his feet. “Finally,” Naruto yelled.

“Good. To start you have to answer one question; Whom do you love most in this world?”

* * *

“Rahh! Why is this so hard!” Naruto had been sitting on the stump adjacent to his sensei for the last hour. Someone he loved? He thought the answer was obvious. He said Sakura almost instantly. He thought that it was a perfect answer...or at least he did. His sensei then started asking him questions about why he felt that way and how they met. Apparently that wasn’t good enough. The same went with Iruka who was the first person to believe in him. The same thing happened and his answer was shot down. He then said Grandpa Hokage, Kakkashi, Pervy Sage, hell, he even said Sasuke! All of them were dissected with questions on his feelings towards them or what he thought about each of them. All he got in return was: ‘it’s not enough’. Naruto’s patience was running out. He didn’t have any clue what answer would satisfy him nor why he needed one in the first place.

Noriyuki snapped his book shut. “Hmm, maybe we should try something else. I don’t think you have anyone you actually love Naruto.”

Naruto frowned. “Didn’t I just list a bunch of people?” 

He scratched the back of his neck. “Ya you listed those who are close to you but I can tell you don’t love them.”

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked. How could he say that without meeting them? They made his life better and he liked being around them. Wasn’t that like love?

“It’s rather easy actually. From our short time together I can tell you are someone who is very kind and caring Naruto, especially those you are close to. Something you do rather easily when they see past your burden. Good traits to have. However, you care to the point where you hide your true feelings from them. Your someone who hides behind smiles and boasts when you are feeling sad or nervous. Your insecure that they may leave you or abandon you if you displayed these weaknesses.You want to be liked and respected so you hide your pain.” Noriyuki’s wide, unflinching eyes pierced him. Like he was made of glass.

Naruto cringed. It was another time his sensei had pegged him. He wanted to refute this but if he did he felt like it would just prove his point. “So?” Naruto balked. “Why does that matter?”

Noriyuki placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes softened. “I’m sorry Naruto. I’m not being very sensitive am I. You never had a family so you probably don’t know there are many different kinds of love. To truly love someone or to truly be loved you can’t have those doubts. Family are those who don’t have to hide your pain from nor do you have to pretend to be someone you are not.” Noriyuki looked up towards the sky. His voice was so gentle it choked Naruto up. “They are the people you want to share your life with and would give up your soul just to see them smile. That they become so important to you their absence leaves a stain on your heart.”

“I-I don’t think I have anyone like that.” Naruto whispered. He rubbed his eyes.

“I know the Leaf Village has the Will of Fire and that everyone is supposed to be  like family. While it’s a good sentiment and banner to have, it’s lacking. It’s only a pale imitation of the real thing.”

Naruto remembered the Old man’s words. How being Hokage meant being family to everyone. But there were times where there was a detachment in his words. He knew the old man cared about him but maybe Noriyuki was right. He only really had friends. He thought that was enough but maybe it wasn’t.

Noriyuki rubbed Naruto’s cheek. Hoping it would comfort him. “Let’s try something else then. Maybe there's a thing you love? Something that always lifts your spirits when you're down.”

Naruto shook his head. “I don’t really do much besides training and playing around. I don’t even consider those things I love. They were just how I filled my time.” Naruto admitted. Right now he didn’t feel happy. He kind of felt rather empty at the moment. He had never thought too deeply about his life like this. It was something he only really opened up to with people who had been in his position before.

“Come on Naruto! There must be something!”

Naruto shook his head wildly. “I’m telling you that there's nothing I ---!”

*GROWL!*

Naruto’s stomach interrupted him. He groaned realizing he was already hungry again. Really fifteen bowls of ramen couldn’t cut it when he was running a deficit on food. Being depressed while hungry only intensified them both for Naruto.

“Ha ha ha! Hungry again I see.”

“Ya...I could really go for some ramen, it really helps when I’m….Ah! That's it!” Naruto kicked himself mentally for forgetting about his life line. How could he have forgotten? ‘I really am an idiot sometimes’ he thought embarrassed by his forgetfulness. “Ramen! I love ramen!”

Noriyuki scratched his sideburns. He looked a little disbelieving at that claim. “I know you like ramen Naruto but isn’t that a bit much? Can you really say you love it?” 

“No it’s not! I Love ramen, especially if it’s Ichiraku’s miso ramen!”

Noriyuki threw his hands up in a defeated gesture. “Okay. We can give it a shot. Why do you love it?”

Naruto huffed. “It’s because it’s the best food in the world!” He claimed haughtily.

“Yes but why is it the best? Why not Udon or hell even Karaage? What specifically about it do you love?”

Naruto frowned. He was picking it apart again. He wouldn’t back down though. Not with this! “It’s because of the taste. It satisfies me in ways no other food does and lifts my spirits when I’m down.”

“Any kind of ramen?”

“No! It has to be Ichiraku ramen! No other ramen compares!”

“Why that ramen? It can’t be that good.”

Naruto pointed angrily at his sensei for such a blasphemous comment. “It’s because you’ve never tried it! Anyone that’s had it would never say that.”

Noriyuki shook his head, unamused by Naruto’s bold claims. “Hate to break it to you Naruto but I always have at least one bowl of ramen when I visit a new place if they serve it. I have been to the Leaf village at least half a dozen times. I’m sure I have tried it before. If I can’t recall it then it’s not the best. That's coming from a man who’s travelled all around the world and lived for a century. I have had ramen prepared by masters who feudal lords have given up their lands just for a taste of their dishes. So I ask you once again; Why is Ichiraku so special to you?”

Naruto backed off slightly. Poking his fingers together bashfully. He had forgotten Noriyuki was a lot more worldly then he was. “It’s just whenever Teuchi makes it I can tell he put a lot of care into it.”

“Oh and why is it that when this Teuchi makes it that it becomes special?”

“It’s because…”, Naruto paused, “...he gave it to me when I was....” Thoughts of when he first met Teuchi came to his mind suddenly. It had been awhile since that time. Naruto doubted Teuchi even remembered. Why would he? It...was back when Naruto didn’t really have anyone. He sat back down, his hands folded together tightly. 

“It was pouring rain.” Naruto started. A wisp of nostalgia filled his voice. “Freezing cold too. I was outside late at night, way passed anytime a kid my age should have been. Since I didn’t have parents no one really cared, ya’know. I had been given a small allowance by the old man that was supposed to last me the month. Ha! I was barely six years old. I had blown it all on candy hoping I could give it to kids in the neighbourhood so that they would like me. I hadn’t eaten anything in nearly three days because of that. I wanted to turn to the old man but he was busy. No one really wanted to deal with me. I remember seeing the adults go into Teuchi’s shop a lot. I knew from the smell there was something good in there. I didn’t even know what ramen was. I had hung around for hours just watching people go in and out. No one said anything. They just pretended I wasn’t there. Eventually it was just me, standing there all alone in the rain. I was too scared to enter. I was afraid he would chase me out like a lot of the other adults. I...I was so shocked when he called out to me. I thought he was angry for disturbing his customers. But he waved me in with a smile on his face. I wasn’t sure what I was expecting but when he slid a bowl of ramen in front of me I couldn’t help but be amazed at it. The bowl looked so big back then. I didn’t get to eat many warm meals when I was that age. I loved it. I-I thought ‘h-how can anything taste so good?” Tears rolled down Naruto’s face. His whole body trembled. He grabbed his chest, squeezing his vest tightly. “I ate like it would vanish, like it was just a dream. I finished it though, guzzling even the last drops of broth. Then...Then I saw Teuchi smile at me as I set the bowl down. I wasn’t used to those feelings. That warmness. I don’t think I ever smiled so honestly until that moment. Since then Teuchi has shown me that kindness hundreds of times over.” Naruto wiped his face on his sleeve. He had never told anyone this. It wasn’t something he thought about often. Something he should have though. It changed his life. He...truly wanted to be there at that moment. He would spend a lifetime in prison if it meant eating a bowl of his ramen again. The thought that it may never happen again hurt so much.

“Good answer. Better than what I was expecting.” Noriyuki sighed. “However I don’t think that feeling is love though. That feeling of gratitude you have is powerful though.”

“Gratitude?” Naruto closed his eyes. Dwelling on that moment he couldn’t help but agree. Gratitude towards having a place he could be himself. Gratitude towards someone who gave him unconditional kindness. Gratitude towards a dish that filled him with happiness. “Ya, I think you're right.” A soft smile formed on Naruto’s face.

“Then that’s where we will start!” Noriyuki shouted enthusiastically. “Alright Naruto I want you to do exactly as I say. First I want you to sit comfortably and close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you”. Naruto complied. “I want you to imagine yourself at Ichiraku’s right now. I want you to imagine everything about it! From the smells, to the signs on the walls, to where you usually sit. Everything!”

“Even Teuchi?” Naruto asked.

“Hmmm….No. That's alright. He’s part of your answer but your focus should be the ramen. The very first kind he served you. It’s symbolic of his kindness and an extension of him.”

Naruto’s mind was dark. It was a strange request but if he could visualize any place perfectly then it would be Ichiraku ramen. He certainly had dreamt of being there from time to time when he slept. Granted, Sakura was usually feeding him as well. Slowly, Naruto could see the counter. Then the stools beside him. Slowly everything else came. The heat from the noodle boiler. The smell of spices and fish. Then came the chop sticks, the bowl, and finally the ramen itself. 

“Okay sensei what now?”

“I want you to describe how you go about eating it. Use your body to physically mimic those motions.”

Nodding, Naruto moved his right hand pretending to pick them up in his mind's eye. “Well first I take the chopsticks and break them.” 

“You're not you to say thanks first?” Noriyuki observed. “Not very grateful of you.” 

Naruto recoiled his hand. His sensei was right. He clasped them together first. “Itadakimasu,” he whispered softly. He then proceeded to grab the chopsticks. Breaking them with both hands. He dipped the chop sticks in the noodles. He lifted them, given them a small shake to ensure all the hot dripping broth stayed in the bowl. He blew on them as they were typically too hot.

“Blow slowly Naruto. Make your breathing distinct and certain. Breathe in and out. Make sure you do everything slowly.”

Naruto continued slurping the noodles slowly. He knew they were just imaginary but he really focused on how they tasted. He wanted that feeling again. That taste.

“Remember to focus on that feeling of gratitude Naruto. With every noodle, every topping and every slurp of the broth you are filling yourself with gratitude. Gratitude towards everything it’s given you. Make sure to breathe deeply when you do. Make it so it fills your lungs.” Noriyuki’s voice was becoming almost hypnotic to him. Every motion he had done a thousand times yet he never consciously thought about them. To Naruto eating ramen had never been so methodical.

Naruto had now finished the toppings. All that was left was the broth. He set the chop sticks down. Lifting the bowl up to his mouth his guzzled the liquid down his throat. The richness and flavor were so real to him. He breathed it in until it was all gone. “Yes. Take it in as one deep breath. As deep as you can go. Hold it until you say your thanks.” 

Slowly, he set the bowl down. He clapped his hands together once more. “Gochiso sama deshita.” He released his breath. The massive amount of air leaving his body. His muscles relaxed. His heart beating calmly.

“Good now here’s what I want you to do now Naruto. I want you to make as many clones as you can. I want all of them to repeat the same thing you just did. I’ll have you do the same. Repeat what you just did and keep doing it until I tell you to stop.”

“Yes Sensei.” With his eyes still closed, he formed the clone seal. He wasn’t sure how many he created but he didn’t hear any complaint from Noriyuki. He then clasped his hands together once more, set to repeat what he had just done. He didn’t get the point of this but it was a relaxing exercise. One he really liked. He could briefly hear his sensei ordering his clones but he pushed that aside. But even that seemed to fade as he repeated the exercise again and again. Getting lost in this memory.

* * *

  
  


“Alright Naruto, we’re almost done now.” Noriyuki spoke, giving his student a small shake.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he finished another set. He probably wouldn’t have reacted unless his sensei had shook him. He blinked rapidly. His eyes adjusting to the light. He looked up to see the sun not overhead anymore but farther away. It would be evening soon. Naruto looked around to see hundreds of his clones huddled around him. All pretending to eat imaginary ramen. He could hear their deep breathing and the quiet mumbles of thanks. It was a bit surreal to see such a thing.

Naruto looked to his sensei. “How long have I been here?” 

“About five hours.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. So much time had passed. It hadn’t felt like it had even been an hour yet. He didn’t realize how deeply he had been concentrating. It was kind of scary how out of it he had been.

“To finish up I want to do it one last time Naruto. Then, I want you to dispel all your clones before you open your eyes.”

Not questioning or asking for any prompts he does as he’s told. Doing the same movements and breathing. He clasped his hands at the beginning and end saying his thanks and releasing his breath. Then forming the clone seal he undoes all his shadow clones. What happened next was so indescribable Naruto gasped at such intense memories. ‘No not just memories,’ Naruto thought, ‘it’s all their feelings. Flowing into me’.

“Open your eyes Naruto. Tell me what you see.”

Naruto wasn’t sure what his sensei was referring to. After the rush of feelings subsided he opened his eyes to see everything it had been just a moment ago. Same field, same trees, same red- orange sky. His eyes did feel a little sore but that was most likely from adjusting to the light outside. He raised his hand to rub them, only to be surprised by what his sensei had most likely been referring to.

“My hands. What the hells going on?” Naruto said panicking. He waved them in front of him as fast as he could. He could feel the strain on his muscles moving. They didn’t hurt but he could see them. Almost like there were multiple limbs following beside them. This was really freaking him out.

“Incredible. Such unprecedented growth in such a short time. I didn’t think it was possible. This is unheard of.” Noriyuki whispered.

“Sensei? I’m kind of freaking out here.”

“Relax Naruto. It seems like the training was a success.”

“I don’t understand. My hands are weird right now.”

“Ha ha ha ha! It’s not your hands silly. It’s your vision...or more to the point, your concentration. It’s improved so rapidly that you can now perceive your own movements much faster than before.”

“I don’t understand.”

“A story to explain then. For centuries monks have meditated for the sake of developing a strong sense of inner peace and to sharpen their mental focus. Masters spend decades in meditation. Harnessing this concentration to the point where the greatest among are said to perceive the world standing still. Being in perfect harmony with the world. I have done such mediation for nearly eighty years now. For me when I concentrate even the fastest of shinobi look as though they are moving at a snail's pace. You Naruto Uzumaki just spent five thousand hours doing your own unique form of meditation thanks to your clones.”

“Wow! That’s the reason why everything seems so weird right now? Wait, this was actually a concentration exercise? Seriously?! Ha ha ha ha ha!”

“Technically yes. Why? What’s so funny?”

Naruto couldn’t help but laugh. This was so ironic he couldn’t help it. “No it’s just my teachers always said I was terrible at concentration. It was pretty much my worst skill.”

“Well now it will become one of your greatest strengths. As I said, your past instructors don’t know shit about what real focus and control is. They haven’t even scratched the surface. Just don’t get too big a head. You may have issues with your fighting now. Especially with the resistance seal on, your mind will perceive your body moving much slower than it actually is. Try running to that far tree over there and you can see for yourself.”

Standing now. Naruto focused on it. Crouching low he sprinted as fast as he could. His muscles strained against the seal but he pushed forward. The tree couldn’t have been more than two hundred meters away but it was starting to feel like it would take half an hour to get there. Like his mind was a passenger on a slow moving wagon. An eternity later and an exhausted Naruto touched the tree. “Finally! Damn... I really am slow..aren’t I?” He muttered, wiping sweat from his cheek.

“Well now you know.” Noriyuki said popping up behind him. “Anyway, only half a day training and you have progressed far. I am beyond proud of you Naruto.” He praised, patting the boys back.

Naruto couldn’t help but swell up with pride. “Te he he he. Of course sensei! Nothing’s impossible for Naruto Uzumaki.”

“Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ya whatever you say impossible-san lets go back and get something to eat. You're going to be doing those meditation exercises a lot over the next few weeks. Things will only get harder from here on out.”

Naruto smirked. “Bring it on.”


	6. Chapter 5 - Training from Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy. If you have a question about my fic or about Naruto in general I’m always willing to talk. Please leave a review or mention this story to fellow readers. It really helps motivate me to write faster :j
> 
> *Thank you to those who have been commenting. I get a lot of enjoyment from responding to questions and hearing your thoughts and critiques.*

**Chapter 5 - Training from Hell**

They had met up with Hiratei later than they had planned. For one, Naruto was struggling to move. Typically an hour walk would have been nothing for Naruto. However, he had a strange suspicion that the resistance seal was adding more than twice his weight. He questioned Noriyuki about it but got a smile and a shrug for an answer. By the time they had made it back to town Naruto wanted to just eat and go to sleep. But no. His sensei said he had some shopping he just had to do before the shops closed. Naruto was dragged around for another hour going to different shops. None of which had anything that held his interest. His gripping only gave his sensei the idea to carry everything he bought, calling it 'extra training'. Naruto kept his mouth shut after that.

When they had reached where they would be having dinner Naruto had been surprised they had chosen a family style restaurant. Not that he complained. He definitely enjoyed the atmosphere more at this place than that dive from earlier. That, however, didn't make it any less awkward as the hostess trembled seeing his sensei waltz in dressed as...well dressed as himself. It was only worse walking in as the regular folk avoided their eyes. The cherry on top though had to be Hiratei himself. Sitting not in a corner booth but smack dab in the middle most table in the restaurant. The surrounding tables looked unevenly spaced. Like they had been inching away from his table.

He gave them his typical unamused stare. "You're late."

"You know me. A century old man on the outside and a shopping crazed fourteen year old girl on the inside. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Noriyuki's laugh was extra loud and boisterous. The other tables gave them harsh looks. Not that Naruto blamed them. "Oh Naruto dear~! You can take a break from your strength training now~!"

*THUD!*

"Finally," He gasped, dropping the ridiculous amount of packages on the floor. He collapsed into a chair, resting his chin on the cool hard wood table. "Ahhh. I'm so hungry." He groaned.

Hiratei snorted. "If you're complaining now I doubt you'll make it through my training tomorrow."

"Wait you're going to train me too?" Naruto was surprised. He thought the guy didn't want anything to do with him. Actually, he thought he just wanted to kill him. At least, that's what he thought from his words from before.

"Sadly Naruto I do have some business to take care of in the afternoons so Hiratei will be teaching you how to fight."

"Like how to use a sword?"

Noriyuki shrugged. "Maybe."

"Absolutely not," Hiratei snapped. "I'm going to teach you the basics of how this idiot fights. No more, no less. I'll expect nothing less than complete compliance in everything I tell you." He leaned closer to Naruto. The room felt ten degrees colder. Naruto almost thought he could see his breath. His black eyes showing nothing but cold detachment and ire. " _Failure to do so will not be tolerated. Am I clear?_ "

"Y-Y-Yes sir. Hiratei-sensei….sir." Naruto suddenly found himself losing his appetite. He was not looking forward to this. Prison was looking favorable to being alone with this guy. Hell! Jumping down a bottomless pit was up there as well.

"Oh don't be like that Hiratei- kun~! Naruto's more capable than you give him credit for." Noriyuki cut in. His unnatural willfulness unfitting of his partner's threat.

Hiratei turned back to Noriyuki. Cocking an eyebrow he gave the impression that he looked almost interested in that claim. "Capable? Did your little experiment actually see results?"

Noriyuki threw his hands up in the air. "Sadly not. He made some progress. At least, not to the level you or I thought he might." He shrugged. "We still have plenty of time though."

Hiratei looked at Noriyuki for several moments. Naruto knew his sensei had just lied. For reasons he still didn't understand. He had spoken briefly about this to him on the way back. He had ordered Naruto to downplay just how fruitful their short session had been. At least until they were gone. When Naruto questioned him on it all he said that it was: 'just in case'. Naruto had a gut feeling he didn't want to know what that case was.

Hiratei gave a gruff sigh. "Fine then." Naruto knew the guy didn't want to train him. Not that Naruto cared. He really didn't like him either. 'I can tell he's nothing but an insensitive jerk'. Naruto grumbled about this bad arrangement.

Noriyuki patted his shoulder. "Oh don't be like that Naruto. Hiratei's a passable instructor. He's taught dozens of students in the past. Granted, I don't think any of them actually liked him, probably because of his poor attitude. Plus his voice sounds mean. I actually think the most contributing factor is that he acts like he has a second sword up his-"

*SHINK!*

"- Err, um… Nevermind." He amended quickly. Hiratei's hand partially slipping his blade from his sheath. A glare of death awaiting the end of that sentence. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh that's right I have presents!" Noriyuki exclaimed loudly. Being so blatantly obvious in how he was trying to change the topic.

"Presents?" Naruto asked excitedly. He went along with it.

"You bet I do!" Noriyuki began rummaging through his purchases. "You're gonna love it!" Naruto was sitting up, peering over the paper wrappings to see what his sensei got for him. He had hoped it was some sort of weapon or new jutsu. That would be something he would really love. "TA~DA~!" From the wrappings his overly excited sensei pulled out a rectangular like object. An object that was definitely not a weapon and from what Naruto saw on the front of it, not a new jutsu as well.

"Eh…a book."

"AH HA HA HA HA! It's even more fun knowing how you would react. Yes it's a book. Several in fact. All for you." He gestured to the stack he had made Naruto carry earlier. There were about eight of them, all of various thickness. "You'll need to read these as part of your training."

Naruto frowned while picking up the book. "The Last Lament of the King in the Sky?" That was the title. Naruto flipped to the end trying to see how many pages the thing was. The frown deepened. 'This thing has like five hundred pages?!' He turned to his sensei. "How is reading this part of my training?"

Noriyuki resting his cheek on his palm, giving Naruto a mischievous smile. "It's to help you better use your inherent ability as a Jinchuriki." He pointed to Naruto's stomach. "You might not know this but every Jinchuuriki has an inherent ability imparted to them through the beasts chakra mutating their hosts."

"Mu-Mutation? An inherent ability? What are those?"

"You can think of them like pseudo kekkei genkai. Special abilities that someone wasn't born with but gains as a result from an external force. In this case when a tailed beasts chakra is heavily exposed to someone else's chakra they can either get altered physical traits, like your whisker marks for example and/or a change in the nature of their chakra. For example, some Jinchuriki can produce special fire, grow wings, produce ink-"

"Manipulate sand," Naruto mumbled softly. Listening to his sensei's words had made him instantly think about Gaara. His ability to manipulate sand because of that giant monster that was inside of him made sense now. It was scary how powerful it was. That ultimate defence and complete control over it made him incredibly strong. If that was the case then he might also have some special ability.

"...Indeed. However, in most cases people who are exposed to their chakra suffer from the strain and ultimately die. Many have tried gaining their power through many different means only to kill themselves in the process."

"Then what about me sensei? I don't think I've noticed anything like that." Naruto folded his arms. He curled his mouth trying to think. "Or I don't think I have."

"I don't really have any explanation for that," Noriyuki admitted. "I wasn't there to see the sealing being done. Unless there was something unique about how it was sealed you should have shown some sort of manifestation of the Nine Tails ability. You were heavily exposed to its chakra afterall."

"Does that mean I don't have an ability then?"

"Ha ha ha! No, you don't have to worry. That adjustment I made should have strengthened your exposure even more. Luckily for you during our travels I found out what special ability the Nine Tails gives it's hosts."

"What is it? Please tell me it's something strong," Naruto half begged, half prayed.

"It allows one's host to sense negative emotions within others. While it's not specifically combat oriented it has its benefits. Essentially, you can sense those who have hostile intent towards you and sense danger."

Naruto's head tilted. "Sensing danger? Like from enemies and stuff?" Pursing his lips further in thought he considered the ability itself. 'That sounds kinda useful but still it's not some ultimate defence or a special super ultimate signature attack', he thought disappointed.

Noriyuki nodded. "It can mean the difference between life and death in some cases. So besides your concentration, I know your interest in reading is also terrible. After we're gone you'll have to be able to learn on your own, so this should help develop an interest and grow in this area. Right Mr. Scroll stealer?" Noriyuki jabbed.

Naruto looked away scratching his head in embarrassment. He probably shouldn't have blabbed that so casually back in the ruins. Too late for that now though. "So then are reading books going to help me train this ability then?"

"No, It's not. This isn't a skill that I or anyone else can train you in. It's something that comes from experience and training over a lifetime. But this is still secondary to their main purpose and that is to help you in building a better understanding of others."

"Understanding others?" Naruto's eyes flickered as something pinged inside him. It was a strange feeling. Something he couldn't really understand. The words though felt like they were important to him.

"These books aren't textbooks or manuals on technical skills Naruto. These are novels written by men and women who wanted to write about stories that captured what the world was really like without the bias of any particular group or creed," Noriyuki explained. "Some of these are books I read a long time ago and helped me get a better understanding of the world. I only wish more people, especially shinobi, would read them. It would certainly help them overcome the true weakness that holds them back."

Naruto remembered his sensei saying that yesterday. The weakness his teachers had. The reason they never explained the true purpose of the shadow clones to him. "You said that before. What's this weakness you're talking about?"

Noriyuki scratched his chin. "It's difficult to explain. Hmmm? Maybe if I….. Ok, let's do it like this then. Let me ask you this Naruto. What world do we live in?"

Naruto blinked thrice. "What world do we live in? What kind of question is that? I mean we live on planet Earth right?" It was a strange question for Naruto. It was like asking him what color the sky was. The answer is obvious.

"Ha ha ha ha! Well you're not wrong. However, if you asked a more experienced and battle hardened shinobi they would probably say it's the shinobi world."

"The shinobi world," Naruto repeated. Now that he thought of it there were a number of times that he heard that saying. Truthfully he never thought anything of it.

"Yes. They have this idea that being a ninja is so fundamentally important that they don't see the whole world for what it is. A mixture of all different types of people with different lives and ideals." He paused, crooking his thumb to his partner. "Hiratei here isn't a ninja, yet those idiots who claim shinobi to be the dominant force in the world you would be cut down in a second by him. It's this mentality that holds them back. They live in a world where they feel like they could die at any second so they play it safe. Never really experiencing the other 99% of what this world has to offer. Never expressing themselves because it doesn't fit into some arbitrary shinobi rules. Most importantly, they put barriers around their hearts in fear of getting hurt and never really connecting with anyone, comrades or otherwise."

"Huh? They put barriers around their hearts?" Naruto frowned at this. He wasn't a stranger to others looking at him like he was an outsider. Especially growing up in the Leaf Village.

"It's because they see it as the shinobi world many think of this world as cursed." Noriyuki shook his head. His words were filled with so much disappointment. "If they only see the world as cursed then that's all it'll ever be to them. However, if they took chances and really exposed themselves to things outside what is required as a ninja then they would grow to heights they couldn't before."

Naruto's eyes widened. He was starting to get it now. That feeling was rising in him again. "You're saying they never said anything because they were trying not to get too close to me," Naruto questioned.

"Don't take it personal Naruto. It is natural for people to avoid things that may hurt them. Everyone has their hidden sides but that doesn't mean you have to. Especially when the last part of your training will be addressing that."

"Last part of my training?"

"In the mornings will be meditation training. In the afternoons there will be physical conditioning. Lastly, in the evenings you'll be doing special missions that will help you mature and grow fundamentally as a person. It will help you become more accustomed to life as a rogue as well."

"Mission?! That's good to me," Naruto chirped. He was always down to do missions.

"That's right! Every day I will give you one special task to complete. These won't be your typical missions though. They will help get you out of your element and give you a buffet of different experiences. After we eat you can do your first one."

Naruto stood up in excitement. "Ok!"

"Before that though." Noriyuki turned towards the front of the restaurant. "Can we please get some service over here!" Noriyuki called out to the hostess up front. Sure enough a young waitress came up to us. She didn't look all that comfortable with having to serve their table. Naruto could see the fake smile of her face a mile away. She was clearly unhappy with his sensei's rowdiness. His experience with Sakura gave him that insight.

"Yes. What can I get you?" She asked.

"Three menus please. Two adults menus and one kids. Also, something alcoholic would be great too."

Her smile became slightly strained. "The menus I can get for you but our establishment is for family oriented customers so we don't serve alcohol here. If you wish there are other establishments that may be better suited for you." The undertone was clear.

"Nah that's alright. Just get us something fruity to drink then." The willfully oblivious thief said waving the waitress off.

The girl didn't say anything after that. Merely walked away. Naruto was upset. Not really liking his sensei's jab at his age. How could he after he had already had his first glass of alcohol. "I don't need a kids menu, y'know. I'm not a little kid sensei."

"Hn!" Hiratei snorted at that comment much to Naruto's irritation.

Noriyuki blinked. He gave Naruto a blank look. "Who said the kids menu was for you?"

Naruto blinked back. Slowly realizing what that meant his mouth dropped. "Really? You're ordering from the kids menu? Why?"

Noriyuki wagged his finger. "Tsk tsk tsk Naruto. You really need to pay more attention. You didn't think I chose this place on some whim do you?"

"Umm….no, why?" Naruto thought that it was Hiratei who chose it. In hindsight that seemed like a terrible assumption.

"Because! This restaurant chain has a promotion going on where you get a free toy when you purchase a kids meal! There's a set of five, so I intend to collect them all! So we'll be eating dinner here every night," he exclaimed boldly. He raised a foot on the table pointing at Naruto. "By the end of our training I will have all five! Everything else be damned!"

Naruto….no everyone in the entire restaurant sweat dropped at his outburst. Naruto turned to Hiratei for some kind of input. The stoic man could only palm his face at his partner's actions. Naruto really wanted to ask why a grown man wanted kids toys but he was too afraid of what the answer would be. He sighed. "Oh brother. Why do all my sensei's have to be weirdo's?"

* * *

"Ah! What a satisfying meal that was~! I can't wait to come back tomorrow! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Noriyuki exclaimed as he exited the restaurant. He tossed the toy cat he had been hard pressed to obtain in the air before catching it again. He had a proud look on his face. "I can't wait for tomorrow! I wonder which one I'll get next?"

"Can you believe that man?"

"Shh. Not so loud. He looks dangerous. Plus he has those goons with him."

"Why can't those types stay out of our town?"

Naruto groaned so loud it gave him a were whispers going on like this from the onlookers. Naruto had thought once the food came his sensei would settle down.

That was just naive thinking on his part.

When the waitress refused to give him the stupid toy he wanted because he wasn't a kid, things went downhill fast. Throwing a tantrum would be an understatement. He demanded to see the manager who looked like he was going to piss himself from when he threatened to run them out of business for what he called 'false advertisement'.

The manager folded.

Personally giving him the stupid thing, apologizing the whole way through. Oh and on top of all this they almost got thrown out because his idiot sensei poured alcohol he had hidden away in a flask into his sweet tea. When the waitress called him on it he claimed it wasn't alcohol, rather it was a 'flavour enhancer'. He then gave her a huge tip and told her that they would be back tomorrow.

Completely shameless.

"Don't you have even the slight decency to feel embarrassed!" Naruto exclaimed.

Norituki turned around slowly. His smile was so malicious it made Naruto back up. "Oh? You think that was embarrassing? Well I hate to break it to ya Naruto but you're in for a world of it for the special training I have planned. Muah ha ha ha ha! Prepare yourself for what I have in store!"

"H-Ha! I'm not afraid of anything!" Naruto shook his fist. "So I don't care what you come up with! Bring it on already!"

"Brave last words. Alright, brace yourself then!" Noriyuki scanned the plaza looking around for something. It was much more scarce then it had been during the day. The sun was setting already and the only lights out were paper lanterns and shops signs that dotted some of the building roofs. Most of the shops had already closed down for the day too. At least whatever nonsense his sensei had planned wouldn't be in broad daylight.

"AHA! Over there!" Noriyuki pointed. Naruto scanned the direction he was pointing. Scrunching his eyes he could see three girls by a bench near the fountain that was built in the middle of the plaza. They were all pretty cute in Naruto's opinion but they were also a little bit older than him as well. They were just talking and giggling amongst themselves.

"Those girls? What about them?"

Noriyuki's smile lit up like a 1000 watt bulb. "Your challenge for this evening is for you to go up and kiss one of those girls."

Naruto's entire life paused.

He had to process for several moments what he was just challenged to do. He did a double take as his brain began to short circuit. 'He wants me to do what?!' Naruto couldn't help but internally cringe as his confidence quickly began to slip away.

Noriyuki haughtily covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh ho? Don't tell me I was right before and you really don't like girls? Perhaps I should find a nice young man for you to kiss instead."

"Eww! No way! Of course I like girls. It's just, I...I only like Sakura!"

Hiratei pushed past Naruto suddenly. He tossed a key to his sensei before walking away. "The hotel is by the pier on the North-east side of town. I'm retiring for the evening. You two can stay out and act like fools all you want." He turned back, showing a single eye towards Naruto. "Don't be late for training or else." Before he could blink, the dangerous swordsman had vanished.

Naruto grimaced at the implications. There was a pregnant pause as it left the two of them standing alone.

"So Sakura huh? You mentioned her before. I'm guessing she is your sweetheart back in the Leaf Village. How often have you kissed her then?"

Naruto's face became red. It began heating up fantasizing about getting a kiss from her. He poked his fingers together bashfully. "Well I haven't actually kissed her yet. I did try to hug her once," he mumbled. A shiver then went down his spine about what happened after that incident. She was not pleased with the attempt.

"Ha ha ha ha! I'm guessing from that nervous twitch she decked you into the ground." Naruto's whole body sagged. It wasn't funny. He had no idea how scary Sakura was when she got angry. "I am curious though. Why wouldn't she like you? You may not be the most mature kid your age but you have a kind soul. Is it because of the Nine Tails?"

"No. None of my friends know. Sakura, she is in love with Sasuke." Another thought that pained him. He had no idea how the outcome of their fight ended. He vaguely recalled tripping right as they had their final clash but that could have been some dream. He had seen the medical corp take him from Kakkashi- sensei as he carried them back to the village. He didn't know how serious his injuries were though. Hell, he didn't know how his friends were doing. They had separated in that mission.

"So if I am understanding right then you like Sakura and she is in love with Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded mutely. This is how it had always been. He would have done anything for Sakura. Even help her win over Sasuke if she asked, as much as it would hurt. No matter what he did she would never look his way. Even during that small date they had after he and Sasuke fought on the hospital roof, all she talked about was him. Becoming Hokage had sometimes seemed simpler than trying to get her to notice him. It was just so hard sometimes seeing her smile at Sasuke and not at him.

" _I'm disappointed in you Naruto._ " Noriyuki spoke coldly.

Naruto head shot to his sensei. His voice startled him. His eyes were cold. Colder than he had ever seen them up until now. He stood frozen as he didn't understand what had just happened. He didn't do anything. "S-sensei?"

"You would sacrifice your own happiness for her sake wouldn't you? You still would? Wouldn't you?" He shook his head. "Perhaps Hiratei was right. Maybe I shouldn't train you."

"What? Why?! I haven't done anything." Naruto was surprised. How did his sensei know what he was thinking?

"Your right, you haven't done anything. You probably never would too. You would have never made a move and just allowed the girl you liked to just go off without even giving her so much as a peck on the cheek. If you really do claim to love her then steal her away! Show her that nothing will stop you from winning her over. Not even her own hatred for you. So every time she tries to smack you for getting too close, catch her fist and embrace her. Shower her with kisses. Don't let her dictate the relationship between you." Noriyuki gripped Naruto's tie pulling his face right up to his own. "Your Naruto Uzumaki! The goddamn Jinchurichi of the Nine Tailed fox and the man who will surpass all the Kage right?"

His sensei was right. He had always fought for her but he always lacked the confidence to really show her how he felt. For Naruto though it didn't mean that there weren't limits or boundaries. "I know that! But forcing Sakura to do things she doesn't like is wrong!" He yelled back.

"It's not about what's right or what's wrong. Your sacrificing your life and happiness when your time on this planet is too precious to waste. You only get this one life Naruto, that's it. You're young so you have an opportunity to live a full life without regrets. Something I never got until I was old and gray. You're a rogue now. You take what you want regardless of the consequences. That's something that every Kage so far has struggled with. They had to live with regrets because they were too busy doing what others wanted and not what they felt was right." Noriyuki took a breath. He let go of Naruto's tie, patting it flat. "If your going to sacrifice your own happiness like that then I won't train you anymore."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Ya but no matter what I do I know she'll still love Sasuke." Why couldn't he understand that? Even if Sasuke hurt or scorned her. Nothing would change her feelings. _Sakura would always love Sasuke._ 'That's right. Why...why haven't I ever realized that before.' Naruto thought bitterly.

"I don't understand why that changes anything. It doesn't really matter"

"Of course it matters! If she loves Sasuke then she'll never love me!"

Noruyiki opened his mouth to speak but seemed to be lacking his voice. He palmed his face, digging his nails into his brows. "I...I can't even! How is it possible to say the most pig headed and idiotic things so easily? Once more I reiterate how little you know about love. _What universal law is there that she can't love both of you at the same time?_ "

Like being hit in the head with a hammer, Naruto's eyes widened. His mouth gaped open like an idiot. "Thats….I mean. Could she? Wait then, can't I?" His words couldn't keep up with his more he thought about it the more Naruto was beginning to see there were alot of holes in his thoughts. He had only ever really liked Sakura but he wasn't sure if that was true with her for Sasuke.

"Even if the two really did fall in love that doesn't mean you can't sneak her away from him from time to time. You should never limit yourself when it comes to love Naruto. It's neither perverted nor unwholesome. Filling yourself with love gives you unimaginable power and makes the world so much brighter. Personally, I have fallen in love with several women over the decades and like you, some of them were already in love with other men." He scratched his chin, smiling. "Some of them were even married with children yet that didn't stop me. Ha ha ha ha ha!" His voice was filled with nostalgia. Most likely reminiscing about those women. "Those were good times. Even now I still love each and every one of them. They filled my life with so much joy."

Naruto's face brightened. His chest felt lighter. The idea was weird to him but for some reason he liked it. "Maybe there's still a chance then."

Noriyuki patted Naruto's shoulder. "There's always a chance. Criminal rule number 3; Don't live with regrets. So make choices that won't force you to make unnecessary sacrifices." He then leaned in closer. He whispered in Naruto's ear, "also, girls like men with experience. Especially with kissing."

Naruto's face blushed. He knew enough to know what that meant. "E-expeRienCe?!" His voice cracked.

"That's right and I see three girls who would be perfect in gaining it." He whispered.

Naruto gulped. He would buck up and do this then! He only saw one outcome from this though. One that left him on the ground after being walked on by three girls. Not a pleasant outcome. If they had been enemy kunoichi that he had to defeat then that would be a different story. These three were dressed like they had just gone shopping for new makeup.

"Would you like some advice?" Noriyuki offered.

"Yes please," Naruto replied quietly. His sensei wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He whispered into his ear what he should say and how to approach them. He talked for about five minutes on how to behave and how to smile. Naruto thought the whole way about it was weird and very risky should it not pan out. He would certainly never say these words to Sakura let alone three strangers. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked concerned for his well being.

"Absolutely! Oh! Here, this should help as well." He dug his hand into his jacket pulling out his flask again. He held it out to Naruto. "Take a sip."

Naruto grumbled. "I know I already had wine today but minors shouldn't be drinking alcohol."

"Just do it. There's a reason it's called liquid courage."

Sighing, Naruto unscrewed the cap. The scent was much worse than the wine so he pinched his nose as he tilted his head back. If Naruto could compare it to anything it would be a mixture of cinnamon and hot sauce. "Ahck! KAH!" His throat burned slightly. His body felt warm again like with the wine. This felt much more potent though. "That... tasted like crap sensei," he wheezed.

"Ya don't take the name 'flavor enhancer' at face value. People don't drink Land of Honey Rumba for it's taste. Now go my young apprentice! Go and get some girlie action!"

Naruto muttered curses. Every step he took towards the three girls felt like lead. The resistance seal wasn't helping either. They hadn't noticed him approach yet. Too ingrained in their own conversation. Naruto hesitated a moment. Turning back to look at his sensei for some sign that he had changed his mind. No such luck. He sat lounging on a bench on the other side of the plaza. A mischievous grin on his face, his legs crossed and shooting him a thumbs up.

"Just perfect," he muttered. Well it's not like he had anything to lose. "Um...excuse me." The three girls stopped their conversation abruptly. All three turning towards him. They had unreadable looks as they glanced at him. Most likely appraising his outfit. "I'm sorry to bother you ladies but I was wondering if...if you could help me?"

One of the girls, the one with brown hair and small freckles on her face spoke first. "Maybe. What is it?"

Naruto's heart was pounding. He was going to say what his sensei told him but it still didn't make it any easier. He didn't really believe any girl would fall for this crap. "You see I'm new to town. I was looking for something that was rumored to be nearby and thought you might know."

"What is it you are looking for?" She asked.

"...Mermaids." The three took on surprised looks. It was strange to hear someone blurt out they were looking for some mythical creature.

The brown haired girl looked to her two friends to see if they were just as confused. "You're actually looking for mermaids," she asked in disbelief.

"I had heard rumours they were sighted near here. They are said to be the most beautiful creatures in the world with voices of that of angels. My Master told me they were real and he's never lied to me before." Naruto really tried to sound genuine with his words. His sensei said he needed to sound confident and sincere when he spoke.

The three chatted quietly amongst themselves. Occasionally giving glances towards him. It was the shorter black haired girl who replied. "I'm sorry but we haven't seen or heard anything about mermaids. There would have beena big commotion if there was. I think whoever told you probably lied."

Naruto rubbed his chin, trying to do his best imitation of his sensei as he could. His face took on a serious look. "No, I think I'm on the right track. They say mermaids can sometimes split their tails to walk on land. I think you three are just the proof I needed to know that they are real."

The three stood their eyes wide and looked taken aback. Naruto could tell they weren't expecting to hear something like that. It even surprised him that he was even able to say it with a straight face. Sure they were cute but Sakura still took the cake in that regard.

"Te he he he. Well aren't you the little charmer," the taller dark brown haired girl said. She stood up, standing half a head taller than him. She was skinny but not overly so. She looked a year or two older than him. She gave him an amused look. "To be honest I didn't think someone dressed like you would come up with something like that."

Naruto frowned. "Come up with what? Forgive me but I only spoke the truth." He then took off his hat, extending a hand towards her. "Please forgive me though if I sounded insincere. It was not my intention to be rude. My name is Naruto, may I have the pleasure of your name miss mermaid?"

"My name is Misuri," she replied. To Naruto's surprise she took his hand and sealed Naruto's challenge with his sensei. He lowered his head as he raised her hand towards his lips. He placed a small kiss on her knuckles. As he let go he made sure to maintain a small smile and kept eye contact with her.

"It's nice to meet you Misuri- chan. I'll be in town for a few weeks, maybe I could have the pleasure of having you show me around. Although, I'm sure the three of you probably spend most of your time chasing all the boys away. They probably don't give you a moment of peace."

Misuri giggled. "If only. You really are a little charmer, aren't ya. Sure, we can show you around Nagoya sometime." She pointed to her friends. "These are my friends, Honoka and Siya."

The two girls also stood now beside Misuri. The Brown haired one with freckles, Honoka, placed a hand underneath his cheek. "He really is a cutey isn't he?'' That suit makes him look so adorable."

"Perhaps we should take him back to your place Misuri. We could dress him up," Suggested Siya. The other two giggled at that.

Naruto was in internal panic mode right now. Noriyuki had only told him what to say up until he asked to be shown around. He was in unfamiliar territory right now.

Misuri huffed "Sadly, my parents won't be leaving for another week. We could show him around tomorrow though. What do you say?" The two girls nodded. Naruto took this chance to excuse himself.

"Sure that sounds fun," he spoke, placing his hat back on.

"We'll be here tomorrow afternoon around five. Sounds good to you cutie.?" Naruto gave a muted nod. Misuri leaned in placing her lips on his cheek. "It's a date then," she whispered. " Come on girls, it's getting late. We better get back before my Mom flips."

The three walked off giving him quick goodbyes. They giggled some more. Most likely still talking about him. Naruto could barely contain himself before they were out of his sight. Naruto bolted towards his sensei. He jumped towards him in a massive dive.

"You did well! Ha ha ha ha!" Noriyuki exclaimed as he caught Naruto in his arms. He spun him around as Naruto's excitement was too infectious.

"Date~! Date~! I have a date~!" He sang excitedly. He was on top of the world now. He got a pretty girl to not only go on a date with him but give him a kiss! He would never doubt his sensei again!

"Ha ha ha ha! I'm happy for you Naruto. But have you actually gone on a real date before?"

Naruto's smile turned upside down. The cruel realization of tomorrow dawned on him. His body became rigid.

"...Crap."

* * *

Tsunade Senju, the recently appointed Fifth Hokage, rubbed her forehead due to the massive headache she had developed over the last few days. It wasn't a few little things like all the official documents that had piled up in the month that the village had gone without their Hokage. Hell, it wasn't even the fact that she took charge of the village when half its strength had been cut because of her vile teammate's invasion. No, the headache formed from two little genin; The recaptured scion of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha, who had gone AWOL three nights ago and the boy that inspired her to come back to take on all this mess, Naruto Uzumaki.

While she held the stupid Uchiha boy in contempt for all the trouble he caused. Trouble that nearly cost the lives of some of the Leaf Villages promising future shinobi. She couldn't only feel worry and concern for the little blonde knucklehead. She couldn't imagine what he must have been feeling at that moment. Especially after such a heart wrenching mission to bring his comrade back, it must have been unbearable to come into that meeting, his body still in critical condition after that fight.

It was this reason she hadn't slept in three days. That official sanction and arrest warrant came like a slap in the face after they had taken off after Sasuke. She hardly believed it when she had read it's contents. Like some bad joke. When the Madoka- sama's top minister of justice came an hour later she knew it was the real deal.

She nearly murdered the man when she found out the reason for the warrant. Even explained the sheer impossibility of it due to the circumstances. While the man was sympathetic he was only a pawn. It was being supported by the Feudal lord so there was nothing he could do except go by what he was ordered.

What followed was an hour of property damage she would be paying for out of her own allowances. It was still worth it. Getting together with the other shinobi heads and elders about this issue had also been a pain. Many had been away on missions. That didn't stop the meeting though. It had been the consensus that this had been some sort of trap or ploy to get Naruto. Given Orochimaru's hatred for the boy it was suspected he may have manipulated someone in the Feudal Lord's court to push for this. If not him then someone had to play it safe though. Put on an act that would keep him safe yet allow the one who set the trap to show himself. For that though, the meeting had to seem as genuine as they could make it and they had to send him somewhere that the culprit would be more willing to strike. Somewhere away from the village.

"Hōzuki-jō…. he should have arrived by now," She muttered to herself. It was the most secure place they could think of. Not a pleasant place, but Naruto was tough. He wasn't alone either. Kakashi had been sent to infiltrate the prison as a guard to watch over him. She had planned for him to explain details of the threat to Naruto and why they had to move quickly. He would be pissed when they brought him back but she would give him as much ramen as he could eat to make it up to him. Tell him that it's required sometimes as Hokage.

She groaned. It still meant she had to go through all the documents pertaining to the warrant if they wanted to expose whoever did this. She hadn't been exaggerating when she said years. Files and documents, many classified for her eyes only, had been sent. It meant she couldn't divulge the sensitive information that was kept secret to protect Naruto from being released. Another hint that suggested this was a targeted attack against the boy.

"Mmm, no Milady. You can't...you can't bet Tonton," Shizune moaned. She was still asleep. Huddled into the corner with said piglet. A pile of paper being her makeshift bed. Tsunade couldn't help but muster a small smile at her apprentices' endurance. She had been awake until an hour ago. She too had been working hard for Naruto's sake to sort through all this mess.

Tsunade looked out the window. The sun would be up in a few hours. Now would be the perfect time to do her rounds at the hospital and to check on Shikamaru's team. Before leaving she took off her green jacket laying it over Shizune and Tonton. She needed the sleep, especially after those healing sessions on the Hyuuga boy.

The village was silent. Not much happening around this time. Peaceful and quiet. Just how she liked it. It was also the best time to do her hospital rounds. When she arrived the head nurse greeted her. She led her through the halls towards their patients.

"How are the patient's conditions?" She asked.

The nurse flipped through her chart. "Neji Hyuuga is out of danger. His injuries and damage to his left shoulder have mended. He needs rest at the moment. Choji Akimichi still needs intravenous injections. Even with their clan medicine his body is slow to recover from the strain those pills placed on him."

Tsunade nodded. "We're lucky the Akimichi and Nara were so methodical in their research," she acknowledged. "Continue."

"Kiba Inuzuka should be out of the hospital by the end of the week. His sister has reported that the ninja hound Akamaru may need longer to recover. Shikamaru Nara has already been-"

"Yes I know Shikamaru is fine. Quit stalling and tell me about the Uchiha," she ordered.

The nurse paused. Standing outside said patient room she flipped to the page containing that information. "Sasuke Uchiha. No major injuries besides the internal damage to his stomach. The patient hasn't regained consciousness yet and there is no indication of when he will."

Tsunade acknowledged the Anbu black ops guarding the room. Hidden in the corner across the hall. This room had been separated from the rest. In case of any further attempts to take him. "What about the curse seal? Have there been any changes? Any disruptions to the boys chakra?" For everyone's safety his chakra had been sealed. However, much of the curse seal had always been unknown. So no chances would be taken.

"There has been no disruption to his vitals or his chakra, Lady Hokage," the nurse stated.

"Good work. I'll let you get back to your duties."

The nurse bowed as Tsunade made her way to the opposite wing of the hospital. There was one more patient she had to check on. One she had hoped would have been awake by now. She nodded to the Anbu guarding the room. Both gave a courteous salute as she entered.

The room was pitch black as there were no windows. It was too risky given the patient and any who may take this opportunity to strike him down while he was helpless. She could hear his faint breathing. His respirator going off to the sounds of the life support machine. He looked so frail and weak right now it made her realize how much time had passed since she had been back. She took a seat next to his bed.

"What I wouldn't do to have you here to guide me sensei." She held his hand. Slowly they had been gaining their color back. When she first arrived they had been at the point where they almost amputated them because of the cellular death. She shouldn't have even attempted to heal them after such an extended period. It was only because of the round the clock healing that they remained stable enough by the time she returned. What remained was the most extreme case of chakra exhaustion she had ever seen. Whatever jutsu he had used to destroy Orochimaru's arms left him in a state where he needed jolts of chakra infused in him to keep his coils from depleting. It was only now that he was taken off that treatment. He would recover eventually, although his days as a ninja were pretty much over.

"When you wake up you can finally retire in peace, sensei." She felt a small twitch in his hand. A sign he was responsive and on the mend. "Although I may need you to help me with this situation. I'm sure you would have had the culprit caught already. I just wish that--"

*KNOCK, KNOCK!*

"--Enter."

An Anbu walked in. He kneeled before her. "Sorry for the intrusion, Milady. I have word from Kakashi on his assignment. He says it's urgent."

Tsunade frowned. "From Kakashi? Already? Let's hear it then" It had barely been two days. He had sent him out after he got back from a mission shortly after Naruto was shipped out. He said he would send word within a week about the situation. A tightness in her chest began to fill her. 'Maybe the culprit behind this stuck sooner than we planned', she thought, concerned about the blonde haired boy.

"At once." He motioned towards the door. It slid open to reveal no one standing behind it. From round the bed a small pug walked up to her. It had a leaf headband wrapped around its head and a small blue vest on.

"Greetings Lady Hokage. I bring news." It spoke in it's uncharacteristically gruff voice.

"Your...Pakkun right? One of Kakashi's ninja hounds."

"Yes. Kakashi sent me back with a report." From his small vest a small scroll was pulled out. He placed it on the floor in front of him. "Before you read it Kakashi asked that I be summoned to him before morning came with further instructions."

"That should be fine. Can't you give me a status update?"

"Hmm….Kakashi managed to infiltrate as one of the guards within half a day of Naruto's arrival. Didn't want the kid to worry."

"Yes. Go on," Tsunade encouraged.

The small pug shook his head. It squatted low, placing it's paws over its ears. "Sorry milady but Kakashi's report explains the rest."

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Bracing myself. Read it and you'll understand."

Nodding, she did so, unfurling the small scroll. She glanced at the contents before going back and starting from the beginning again. Making sure to read it slowly. Even then she read it a third time. She had been sleep deprived. She could have been misreading it. Her famous bad luck kicked her in the teeth. To her shock everything she had just reread was real and not some delusional fantasy. Her hand trembled. Both in anger and shock.

" _Is everything in this report true?_ " She asked. The room became much colder as a result.

"Mhm." The pug acknowledged as further curled up into a small ball.

She stood up. Body trembling in rage. All the hard work and planning she had put into this had just gone up in smoke. All to protect that stupid, idiotic, snot nosed punk, who did something so impossible that it only made sense since he was the most unpredictable being on this entire planet! If he made it back to the village in one piece she would force him to eat nothing but vegetables until he was her age! She would live that long just to spite him.

She didn't want to blow up here. She ran out of the room, pushing the hapless Anbu out of the way as she tore the report to shreds. She jumped out of the hallway window and down into the field outside. She couldn't hold it any longer.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The wind rustled the trees. "Hmm what was that?" Naruto turned his head.

"What was what?" Noriyuki asked.

Naruto scratched his head. "I could have sworn I heard someone say my name."

"I always hear people chanting my name~! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Ya whatever sensei. Can we get on with training already?" Naruto griped. He felt a small rumble in his stomach. "Actually can we get some breakfast first?" The sun had just come up. Naruto slept like a log last night. Their hotel had nice hot springs in it that really helped heal and ease his injuries. Noriyuki told him that the Land of Hot Water was famous because of them. He couldn't wait to go back later tonight.

"Sorry but you won't be getting any breakfast from now on. In fact you won't be getting lunch either. Just water."

"What?! Why?! Are you trying to starve me to death, sensei?!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Relax. It's to help with your training."

"How does starving help with training?"

"Those monks I told you about. The ones who spend their entire lifetime honing their meditation, do so in pretty much every extreme circumstance you can imagine. They fast for days at a time, using only meditation to sustain them."

"So this training will ensure I never feel hungry? I don't really see that as a benefit." Getting hungry and craving ramen was a magical feeling for Naruto. He groaned. "Ya, but, come on. Can't I get an apple or something small?"

"Sorry. To fully immerse yourself in this training you'll need to face stressors while you meditate. It's not enough to do so when things are calm and quiet. You need to harness your focus when you're facing distractions or when your body is in pain or discomfort. The Grand Masters of these temples reached a point where they could block out pain and fatigue while endure temperatures unlivable by normal people."

"I'm expected to do all that?" He asked incredulously. That all sounded cool but he didn't see how he could do stuff like that by pretending to eat bowls of ramen. If it was some jutsu then that would be more believable.

"No. Just ensuring you can calm your mind and focus under tension should be enough."

"Argh! Fine! I will get to eat right?"

"Yes," Noriyuki groaned, palming his face. "You're still growing so you won't be fasting. You'll get one meal a day and it'll be quite substantial. So you are going to have to wait until dinner. Ok?"

Naruto nodded, smiling. It just meant that he would eat a full day's worth of food in one go. Something he could totally do.

"I swear all you think of is food. Now quit wasting daylight, we'll be making this session shorter than normal."

"Hmm? Why are we stopping early? I thought we were training all morning?" Noriyuki walked up to him, placing both his hands on his shoulders. He gave him one of his patented concerned looks. Like he said something so pitable. It confused the hell out of Naruto."What?"

"My poor little student," he sobbed. "So totally oblivious to the fact that he's a clueless fool about to go on his first date this evening." He wiped his eye with his finger.

Naruto smacked his arms away. "Ha! I'm not worried! They are just showing me around town. Nothing too complicated about that."

"Oho. So what if they take you back to one of their houses? What do you plan to do then? If you refuse it may hurt their feelings," Noriyuki stated.

"Erm...well."

" Or what if they take you shopping? Do you know what girls like or what they like to buy? Do you know if it'll be just one of them or will it be all three? They have more friends they want to bring along. What then?"

Naruto deflated. He had been nervous about it but thought he could just wing it since he didn't have to do anything crazy again like getting a kiss. He thought he could just hang out like he did with Sakura or Hinata. Naruto mumbled something quietly.

Noriyuki cupped his ear. A shit eating grin on his face "I'm sorry what was that?" Naruto mumbled again. A little louder but still indecipherable. "Were you saying; 'Please Master! Please impart your great wisdom so that I don't make an ass of myself!' Because that's what it sounded like to me."

Naruto hung his head. "Yes please."

"Ha ha ha ha! Of course! I would be hard pressed to let you out in the world knowing you'd get shot down by just any girl." Naruto was thankful for that. Although he was a little irritated at how little faith in his skills with girls his sensei had in him. He knew a lot! He made an entire Jutsu based on his own observation and…. research. A sad thought resounded in his head. 'Ahhhh! I'm just as bad as Pervy Sage aren't I?!' He flailed around, completely appalled by the comparison.

"What's wrong now?"

"Don't ask."

"Fine then. Create as many clones as you can and start your exercises. I'll tap your forehead when the training is over." He tapped Naruto's forehead twice as a reference.

Nodding, Naruto created as many clones as he could. The smoke filled the clearing until roughly five hundred clones appeared. Less than he had yesterday. Noriyuki didn't say anything though so he sat down on the stump like yesterday and began his exercises. Starting with his hands clapping together. He was wondering if his vision would be weird afterwards like before. It was certainly different from the meditation that Kakashi- sensei made him do with Sasuke and Sakura.

'I still don't know what's happening to them,' he thought sadly. He wondered if they were worried about him as well. Did they know what was happening? Or were they left in the dark about his whole ordeal? He assumed they wouldn't be let in on what they booked him for if even he didn't know. Those thoughts just made him more depressed.

"Hey Naruto look at this!" Noriyuki exclaimed.

Naruto's eyes shot open. Right in front of him was his sensei holding his hand out right in front of him. He hadn't even made it through his third round yet.

"Hell Flick!"

"OWWW!" Naruto fell backwards. Clasping his hand over his forehead in pain. He had only been flicked but it felt like he had been hit with a rock. "What the hell was that for sensei?!"

"For not listening. I told you that the session would be over when I tapped your forehead."

"Ya but you said to look?!"

"Yes, but I also said this training would also include distractions as well." He performed some hand seals, then smacked the ground. In a puff of smoke several items appeared. There were a variety of musical instruments, fireworks, and even explosive notes! "As you can see you'll have your work cut out for ya," Noriyuki said, giving a malicious grin.

"Fine but did you have to flick me so hard for just opening my eyes?! It really hurt!"

"Do you exercise properly next time and I won't have a reason to. Although, to be honest it doesn't matter if you do it with your eyes open or not. So long as you visualize and focus on gratitude."

"If it doesn't matter then why did you do it?"

Noriyuki's eyes bore into him. His smile was replaced with a frown. He pointed at Naruto's head."Because you weren't actually doing the exercises. You were only going through the motions. Your thoughts weren't on gratitude but on other things."

Naruto flinched. "I noticed before but it's like you know what i'm thinking sensei. Can you actually read minds?" The prospect of it sorta made him feel off guard. He didn't like someone knowing what he was thinking. Some of his thoughts were...embarrassing.

His sensei shrugged. "Who can say. I am empath though. Like the Nine Tails ability I can also sense emotions in others. So I can tell when you are distressed."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Does that mean you have something inside you too sensei?" Another thought that had been on the back of his mind was why this strange man, who he had just met yesterday had been helping him. He hadn't asked yet. A part of him didn't want to for some reason. He had a feeling that Noriyuki was trustworthy so it wasn't an issue. Maybe if they were similar it would explain why he knew so much about the Nine Tails and why he would help him out.

"No that ability isn't because I have a tailed beast sealed in me."

"Oh. Then how can you-"

Noriyuki held his hand out. "Save it for another time Naruto. Focus now. You'll need it for the final test for this part of the training."

"Final test?" Noriyuki reached behind him. His hand revealing metal claws strapped to it. "Wait what are metal claws for?

"Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Noriyuki reached behind the other side this time revealing a small black object with wooden trim around the sides. A chalkboard. He had seen it too many times at the academy to not know what it was. Even Iruka sensei had dragged a kunai across it once to quiet everyone down. It only sent a blood curdling chill down his spine. His face trembling.

"No. No way. Your...you're the devil aren't you sensei?"

His smile widened to dangerous proportions. His eyes had an almost insanity to them. Like a sadist who loved nothing more than to inflict suffering on others. "You're just realizing that now Naruto? Just wait and see. By the time we finish this training not even the Earth breaking apart will shatter your concentration."

* * *

"Ahkk! Dammit!" Naruto yelled out. He had just slammed hard against another tree trying to smack the bastard in front of him. They had been doing this for an hour now. The sun was bearing down hard. Naruto had rolled up his sleeves and taken off his hat to keep himself from overheating.

"Again!" His sadistic instructor called out for the upteenth time.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his chin. His breathing was heavy. His muscles ached like they never have before. Aching was putting it lightly. His entire body felt like it was on fire. Still though he didn't want to give in to this smug prick.

"ARRRRRGH!" He charged again. Getting within several feet of his opponent he reared his fist back to send the guy flying.

"NO! I SAID KEEP YOUR ARMS UP IN FRONT OF YOU! IN FRONT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Hiratei yelled so loud it hurt his ears. He flicked Naruto once more. Right in the stomach as he leapt up to strike. He was sent flying back again, luckily only into a bush.

"YA WELL YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HIT ME BACK?!" Naruto accused.

"Hn! I'm not! I'm swatting a gnat that can't seem to do more than buzz around. I also told you not to let your feet leave the ground while you're facing your opponent. Now again and this time assume the stance I taught you!" Hiratei ordered.

Naruto stood up once more. He dusted himself off. He raised his arms, even struggling to do that from his strained muscles. His arms raised slightly above his head, his fists parallel with each other, and his chin tucked in slightly. He felt awkward. His stance all the way to his slanted posture was awkward. He couldn't imagine anyone fighting this way. When the bastard first adjusted his body to it he complained. Something that didn't go over well with the jerk. He gripped his arms forcing them into position. Naruto screamed in pain from how much pressure the man's grip had. The bastard didn't care though.

"I hate this," Naruto muttered to himself. He ran forward. His balance was off because he couldn't run like he normally would. His new 'sensei' had expressly forbidden it without so much as an explanation. He said in the beginning this was the same style Noriyuki- sensei used but he was starting to think the man had lied.

He striked out his fist. There was no real power behind it. He couldn't build up momentum in his strikes to really get his usual impact behind them. "Gehh!" He gritted his teeth as his fist struck his teacher's palm. It was like punching steel, yet they were coarse and rough like sandpaper. His knuckles were raw, dabs of blood from the torn skin were forming. He wanted to stop or at least mix it up with a kick or two. Something. Anything other than these weak jabs.

'I can't take it anymore!' He thought angrily. He spun around ready to give a roundhouse kick to the guys side. Hoping it would throw him. He would yell but Naruto would feel satisfied with hitting him at least once.

"Never turn you back on your opponent! The moment you do you die." Hiratei's voice touched the back of his neck. He couldn't dodge mid turn nor could he block. Naruto felt a flick to his back. He was sent flying forward. His body tearing into the ground left one long indent. "AGAIN!"

Naruto cursed. He slammed his fist to the ground. "I hate this! What the hell is wrong with this? This way of fighting his complete garbage! Any academy student could beat it!"

"The only thing wrong is your attitude! This style is one that fool has developed and honed over his entire lifetime. You whine and complain after an hour. Pathetic. I was right that this is nothing but a waste of time."

"How is this supposed to match up to the way real ninja fight? A real ninja would have killed me a dozen times over. I need to become better than all the Hokage!"

"Hn. You're not wrong about that," Hiratei acknowledged. "As you are now killing you would be a mercy. However, if by some miracle you do learn even a fraction of this style then no ninja, student or Hokage could match you."

"Then show me then! I don't understand what's so special about this. I need to see it to believe it. For all I know you could just be trying to trick me!"

" _Trying to trick you?"_ Hiratei's eyes hardened. The air around Naruto suddenly became cold. He could literally see his breath. This man's presence made Naruto scramble backwards. Fear was invading him. Unmovable and unshakable fear. Fear that reminded him of times where he faced down true killers like Zabuza and Orochimaru. This felt worse though. His heart felt like it would burst. Like killing himself here and now would be preferable to the man walking towards him.

"You insignificant, ungrateful little bastard! You're shown nothing but kindness and then turn around and say you're being tricked! We spend our precious time giving you training, feeding you with our own money, and helping you to stand on your own. Yet you have the nerve to say I'm tricking you! Like I would demean myself to do such a thing to someone as undeserving as you!" Hiratei unsheathed his katana. The blade resting against Naruto's neck. "I was right. You're not worth all the effort."

Naruto, through adrenaline and his burgeoning skill in meditation saw every move he made. His arm shifting back, sword positioned to sever his head with a single strike. His body, looming over him like a large shadow with no sign of escape. Naruto was frozen. His breathing had stopped. The only thing that he could feel were the cold tears running down his face. He tried to speak. To beg. His words wouldn't come.

"I'll make it painless. Consider it a final mercy." The blade shined. It moved in a clean swift motion. Naruto could see the movements. Like a camera as frame by frame the blade shifted closer to his neck.

'This can't be how it ends?!' Naruto internally screamed.

" _What the hell do you think you're doing?!"_ The blade was cold. Almost unbearably so, as it was within an inch of his neck. Naruto barely noticed the black figure standing at his assassinator's side, grasping his arm. Noriyuki stood there like a demon out of hell. Looming over the man who had nearly taken his life from him. " _Well Hiratei?"_

"He...He said-"

"-Something immature and insensitive. My god! It's almost like he's twelve years old. Funny how a man literally one hundred years older than him seems to have the same level of patience." Noriyuki pulled the arm away from Naruto ensuring the blade was no longer resting against his neck. There seemed to be a struggle between the two. Both gritted their teeth as their strength was being pushed against the others. Noriyuki then smiled. "If you won't behave Hiratei, I may have to reconsider a new outfit design. One that includes a red swirled crest on my back. What do you think?"

Naruto saw it but couldn't believe it. The man who had caused him so much terror had just turned white as a sheet. He even dropped his sword. He stumbled back several steps, retreating into himself. His head lowered to the ground. " _Fine._ " The bastard muttered.

"Good boy. I'll deal with you later." Noriyuki spoke neutrally. He turned to Naruto who still trembled where he was laying. Noriyuki placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto listen to me, I need you to relax." Naruto could hear the words but his body couldn't respond. His vision was getting hazy. He still couldn't breathe. "Naruto, listen to my voice….."

.

.

.

.

.

_**~Breath~** _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Naruto gasped. He felt the air fill his lungs before ungracefully exhaling. His body seemed to act without his brain directing him to do so. He sputtered, holding his chest. His stomach was tying itself in knots. A feeling of bile rising up. He couldn't hold it.

"Blehh!" Huddled over he threw up what was most likely last night's dinner. He felt Noriyuki- sensei rub his back as he spewed.

"That's it. Just let it all out."

"N-No i'm okay now...Noriyuki- sensei." He felt like crap but that wasn't anything new for him, especially after the last few days.

"Noriyuki? Is that what you told him your name was? Still have a sick sense of humor as always," Hiratei snidely commented.

" _You be quiet! One more word out of you and I'll make Naruto my new partner! Apologise now!"_ Noriyuki demanded. His voice was so harsh and unforgiving it hurt Naruto to be the reason for it.

"No!" Naruto yelled. He pushed himself up to his feet as he wiped his mouth off. "He was right. I said something I shouldn't have". Naruto turned to bow to Hiratei. "I apologise. I was just frustrated and thought you were trying to get rid of me by making the training too hard. I was wrong." Naruto keeped his head low. Normally he would have yelled at the jerk for such a monumental overreaction but his words were true to an extent. If this truly was Noriyuki- sensei's fighting method then he was wrong to dismiss it.

Noriyuki placed Naruto's hat back on his head. "It seems like out of the two of you only Naruto here can act like the bigger man. I'm disappointed in you Hiratei."

Hiratei didn't respond. Didn't even flinch. He just kept his head low with his eyes still staring at Naruto.

"You did a real shit job teaching his Hiratei. You can at least own up to that can't you."

"I taught him as I have instructed others in the past. Nothing more, nothing less."

Noriyuki palmed his face. "Ya that type of training died out when the both of us were young men, like a million years ago. Just because a certain training method worked for others doesn't mean it will work for everyone. Naruto here is a natural kinestic learner that adapts faster with visual stimuli. If you had actually shown him the style then he may have been more patient."

"Kine-what? I don't understand." Naruto was losing sense of the conversation.

"It just means you do better learning through physical means and gain inspiration from watching others," Noriyuki explained

"...Oh. Does this mean you're taking over for this training too sensei?"

"Sorry but I'm actually just a clone. The boss wanted me to check up on you." His eyes shifted to Hiratei. " _It's a good thing I did."_

"Then could you at least show me your fighting style. I really want to learn it."

Noriyuki tapped his lips. "Hmm? What to do? What to do? How about this instead? If you create some shadow clones we can have my new _whipping boy_ go and show you himself."

Naruto nodded. His trembling arms forming the clone seal. He was so tired that only five appeared. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"Perfect! Oh whipping boy~! You'll be giving Naruto a personal demonstration. So get to it!"

Hiratei grunted. Laying his sword to the side while he undid the top half of his robe. Naruto gawked at how different the guy's body was. The robe he wore was kind of loose, giving him a larger figure. This wasn't the case. He was lean but the amount of muscle he had would have made Bushier Brow sensei's jaw drop. Scars riddled his chest in more places than Naruto could count. He was still taller than Noriyuki by half a head but he seemed to have a disposition that made him appear much larger. The most noticeable thing Naruto saw were black bands wrapped around his waist and biceps.

"Those bands around his body are special training weights. Hiratei isn't too fond of direct body seals." Noriyuki explained, guessing at Naruto's thoughts."Clones ready?"

"Ya!" The quintet yelled. They looked like crap right now. Torn clothes and blood dripping from their hands.

"Alright. Take it slow Hiratei. Begin!"

Hiratei rushed forward, pushing off his back leg. Before the first clone could realize what was happening its head snapped from Hiratei's jab to it's chin. It rag dolled several feet before dispelling. Memories of which Naruto shuddered from.

"The idea behind this style is similar to my air cannon. You must keep your body tight and contained. By applying chakra and expelling it at your feet you get a burst of speed to get within the enemies defenses. Your hips are always pointing towards them, your eyes always watching their whole body to watch them move. Your small Naruto but that can be an advantage with this style."

The second clone recklessly charged forward leaping towards Hiratei with his fist reeled back. It swung its arm forward to hit him but found itself off guard when he tightened his guard and twisted his body out of the way. Hiratei curled his arm hitting the clone sideways in the head.

"This style involves weaving to avoid enemy attacks. Something that complements the intense concentration of the meditation exercises. Similarly, many shinobi have lost their lives because their hands were down at their sides and didn't have their guard up in time. A costly mistake." Noriyuki shook his head. "You must face forwards and never turn your back on your opponent or it may put you at risk. Since you lack sensory type abilities at the moment I suggest having at least one clone watching you back at all times."

The last three clones seeing that they were getting torn apart decided to surround their imposing opponent. They all charged at once. Hiratei waited for the one in front of him to reach within arm's distance before vanishing. Naruto could see him shift around the side of his clone until he was behind it. Needless to say it didn't stand a chance.

"You mustn't back up. You must shift around them and always see where you're going. Aim for points on the body where major organs are located to effectively dismantle your foe."

Hiratei wasted no time lining up the fourth clone in front of the fifth. Hirateis whole body shifted on one side. His arm extended further then his previous attacks. The clone blanched as it was launched into the fifth dispelling both at once.

"Lastly, the issue of power. I overheard your issues with this."

Naruto nodded. He was half paying attention as he watched in fascination to the simplicity yet ruthlessness of the style. "Ya my...my punches didn't have any power in them."

"Yes most ninjas try to use momentum to build power when using Taijutsu. However, you are trying to be better than most ninjas. A simple means of generating a small amount of momentum is through shifting your hips to give your attacks that extra snap. That however pales into the real method this style uses. Here watch." Noriyuki's clone walked up to a large tree. He raised his fists, steadying himself. "We humans are beings that feed off of the oxygen in the air. We are living lungs that pump it through our bodies. In a sense we are air cannons made flesh. _That's why power. True power! Come from the breath. Kiyaiiiii!_ "

*THUUUUUUUUUM!*

Noriyuki's jab blurred forward towards the tree. Like a shockwave the air rippled around it like a white beam. The tree and subsequently the dozen or so behind it partially disintegrated. A gaping hole where his sensei's fist had lined up. "There. Not too shabby," he said admiring his handiwork. He turned back to Naruto with a knowing smile.

"W-Woah, so awesome." Naruto was enthralled now. "I'm going to learn how to do that?!"

"Who knows. This takes years to learn. For now you'll run through the basics. Hiratei will observe you while you practice against your shadow clones. Am I clear on that? Eh Whipping boy?"

"Hn," said whipping boy grunted as he redid his robe. He walked away from the clearing heading back to town. He didn't even look at them as he walked past.

"What's that guys deal?" Naruto bit out angrily.

"Don't take it personally Naruto. It's not you he has the problem with. It's...complicated. Just know I'll have a clone watch you guys from now on. I won't interfere unless he pulls this crap again. I doubt it though."

"Why can't your clone train me then?"

"I need Hiratei to get comfortable around you. I need to show him you are not a threat. If he wanted to he could have dispelled me and ended you right now. I doubt he'll try again but that is not a complete guarantee."

Naruto sagged. "Just great."

Noriyuki patted his shoulder. "Prove to him he's wrong about you Naruto. Not for his approval but to show him through your determination that his way of thinking about you is wrong."

Naruto nodded. He would show him. He would show everyone just how amazing Naruto Uzumaki really was.


	7. Chapter 6 - Metamorphosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy. Please leave a review or questions. It helps motivate me :D

**Chapter 6 - Metamorphosis**

*DING~! DING~! DING~! DI---!*

Naruto shot up out of his bed as he slammed his palm down on the alarm clock. He had set it early today because he had been too restless to actually sleep. Yesterday had been the end of the initial two week training period and for this last week he had been told they would be working primarily on ninjutsu training. Naruto had learned two A- rank Jutsu from Noriyuki on the first day they met. Jutsu that he had been practicing on the side after his sensei went to bed. Now though, he would be learning more techniques that would help him become stronger.

“Ahhkkk! Ow!” Naruto yelled as he stubbed his toe. It was dark out and his hotel room was a mess. Because of his stupid sensei the cleaning lady stopped coming by their rooms. He didn’t want to know what he did to make that happen. He bent down to pick his Shakuhachi flute case. His sensei had bought it for him saying it was something he should practice. Naruto really didn’t seem interested in learning to play a musical instrument until he was told it would help with his training. Naruto practiced a little every night. According to the other guests next to his room he had a very, very, very long way to go. At least, that’s what he thought when he kept getting all those noise complaints.

Setting it aside he readied himself, getting dressed. His new dress clothes had been made a week ago. To Noriyuki’s promise they were definitely mission worthy. They were more flexible and didn’t constrict his movements. They were also softer and fit snug against his body. While the style had been basically the same--Black vest and pants with an orange dress shirt--- these were much more durable. His sensei had told him Caerostris Spider Silk weave was said to be five times stronger than steel. Additionally, they were water resistant while allowing air to pass through. He didn’t overheat like he did in his old clothes. The coolest part was that the silk was made from some sort of ninja spider so they were chakra conductive.

Naruto checked himself in the bathroom mirror. He was still struggling to get his tie right. It took him two or three times to get it on properly. There was no trick either. Noriyuki-sensei said this tie had to be done up a certain way to allow it to come off when it needed to be used as a weapon. He also made sure to apply cologne and to ensure all his buttons were done up correctly. Naruto nodded to himself as he gave himself one last check. He had to look good or his sensei would criticize him relentlessly. Appearances were important to Noriyuki and this suit was treated like holy armor by him.

Taking off down the hall and outside he caught a glimpse of Hiratei lounging on the hotel roof. He was staring off into the ocean, probably waiting for the sun to come up. It was a nice view so he couldn’t blame him. Other than a small glance between the two they didn’t converse. It had been like that since their first day of training. The only time he spoke was when he was pointing out a flaw in his training. Other than that it was a comment at Noriyuki- sensei whenever he did something that got on his nerves. He still didn’t know what the guys problem was but at least he didn’t try to kill him again. 

According to Noriyuki, his training in this new taijutsu style was going well. He hadn’t even come close to doing what his sensei had done to those trees but that was muut. All he had to do for now was get the basics, which he had done. He had to practice weaving and dodging a lot. It became difficult when he had logs and rocks flying at him. Still though, he was progressing and that was good enough for him.

Naruto ran up the hill taking off towards their training spot. He jumped up on top of the buildings to take a short cut. He knew the fastest routes through the town thanks to Misuri and her friends showing him around. It was also more preferable to take the roof tops from now on. Thankfully, the strain his resistance seal had on him felt marginal now. He really wanted to avoid the townspeople as much as he could. Those ‘special challenges’ his sensei gave him each day as part of his training didn’t do much to ingratiate himself with the townsfolk. Naruto shivered at the things he was made to do. If this had been the Leaf Village they would have been hauled into the Hokage’s office for the crap they pulled. Or, at the very least, run out of town. The sun hadn’t come up yet so there were very few people out preparing for the day ahead. Naruto wouldn’t take chances though.

He had made it the spot in ten minutes, winded as he ran as fast as he could. While he made good time it felt like everyday of training he felt slower. The resistance felt the same yet Naruto found himself with his own thoughts longer and longer. He considered dropping the seals to see if he indeed had gotten faster but held it off when Noriyuki- sensei said there was a purpose to leaving them on until the end. Regardless, he still got there faster than normal. He wanted every minute to be about training. He only had a week left and he wanted this to learn as much as he could. 

“Hoooo! Haaaaa! Hoooo! Haaaaa!”

Naruto stopped. He reached the clearing to see his sensei standing smack dab in the middle. He was standing there with both his arms sticking out. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Then he slowly moved his arms in a large arc, parallel to each before bringing them back in front of him. He then stretched them far apart while raising his head towards the sky. Finally, he did a full spin before putting his arms back out again. This process repeated several times.

He could only stare wondering what the heck he was doing. He had never seen his sensei do anything like this. Was he stretching? Practicing some technique? It didn’t seem like it. 

“Sensei?” Naruto called out.

“Hmm? Oh, Naruto you're early. Good, you can come join me.” He said not stopping his motions.

“What are you doing?”

“Meditation. My version anyway.”

Naruto nodded. He should have realized it from the breathing. The deep and rhythmic tone it had with his movements. It seemed weird to Naruto that someone could meditate standing up but Noriyuki- sensei was the weirdest person he knew. 

“I thought you said we would be doing Ninjutsu training today?”

“We will when the sun comes up. In the meantime you should meditate to help clear your mind and help focus it for the training ahead. Today's training will be very taxing for you.”

“Physically or mentally?” When his sensei said training would be tough that meant it would deal with something he wouldn’t like. Something that made him uncomfortable.

“Both,” he replied frankly.

Naruto sighed. He didn’t like the sound of that. He formed as many clones as he could before settling into his own training. In the beginning Naruto didn’t really get the whole meditation thing. He did it when he trained with team 7 but never saw any real benefit other than to bore him to death. His sensei had been right though about adding physical actions to it. It helped him stay focused on what he was doing. Initially, he thought all the big claims his sensei made about this were a bit far-fetched. After the fourth day he had started to see the results. After that session he didn’t feel hungry. He felt...satisfied. In fact, after every exhausting task he was made to do he always felt calm, relaxed, and energized when he finished meditating. Even a lot of his stress of his future seemed to fade. It got to the point where he started doing it outside of their typical training times.

This training didn’t come any easier than the rest though. After the ear bleeding distractions from the first few days came more difficult challenges. He meditated while he sat under a waterfall. The water was so cold he thought he would die from hypothermia. On the other end of that he trained while a ring of fire burned around him. The heat and the charred air irritating his breathing. From there things got even more dangerous. Meditating while balancing over tall ledges, while other times he was sitting on sharp objects that cut him while he sat. Yesterday had been toughest challenge yet as his sensei had increased his resistance seal several times over. The immense strain on his body being dulled by the intensive focus of eating ramen and his feeling of gratitude. It was tough but he had managed it.

*Clap! Clap!*

“Okay! Sun’s up. Let's get to it then!” 

Naruto finished his set, clasping his hands together. “ gochiso sama deshita,” he muttered softly as he breathed out. He opened his eyes to see the sun shining over the trees. He looked to his sensei who smiled at him. He was ready for whatever challenges that would come this week.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So to start off I will explain to you the seven nature transformations of chakra. I remember you saying you didn’t know what wind chakra was when we first met. Correct?”

Naruto nodded as he sat on the stump, listening intently. He had never heard of them before but they sounded awesome. If this included wind chakra then it must have to do with his sensei's cool air cannon.

“The seven different transformations are as follows,” he started, taking a scroll and writing on it, “Earth, Wind, Water, Lightning, and Fire. These are the five basic elemental chakra natures that shinobi possess. They are so fundamental that the five great nations of this continent are named after them. Like with the Hidden Leaf village being within the Land of Fire. You understand?”

Naruto frowned. “I don’t get what these nature transformations are. Before that though you said there were seven. I only see five here.”

“Yes. On the left side of these five we have Yin release and on the right we have Yang release. These seven make up the basis for all ninjutsu and genjutsu.”

“Okay so how does this relate to my training?”

“You need a strong fundamental knowledge of what chakra you possess as well as the potential natures of your future opponents. Like you, they will possess one or more of these attributes so understanding them will help you defeat them.”

Naruto’s face scrunched up, his arms folded. “So I can use one of these nature thingys?”

“Ha ha ha ha! Yes. To put it simply Naruto the five natures in the center are the basic jutsu you're familiar with. Watch closely.” Noriyuki turned around. He flashed through some hand seals before slamming them on the ground.  **“Earth style: Rock Shear!”** The ground tore up with stone. Jagged rock lifting up the landscape. 

Images in Naruto’s head clicked. “So the five in the center are jutsu’s like Sasuke’s fireball jutsu or Kakashi- sensei’s water clones?”

Noriyuki nodded. “Yes, any jutsu that deals with one of these five are an elemental chakra nature. My air cannon uses wind to power it.”

Naruto was beaming now. He had wanted jutsu like this for a while but Kakashi- sensei had always told him that it was difficult and to focus on his basics first. Now it seemed like he would get his chance to learn. A stray thought then crossed his mind.

“Hey sensei, what about jutsu that aren’t like these five? I have seen jutsu that uses ice and sand before.”

“Great question! Those are what are referred to as Kekkei Genkai. They are a mixture of two natures. Ice jutsu is a mixture of water and wind, while sand is a combination of wind and earth.”

Naruto scratched his head. He guessed that made sense. He wasn’t sure how that actually worked. ‘Huh? Kekkei Genkai? But doesn’t that mean…’ Naruto’s brows furrowed. “What about things like the Sharingan and the Byakugan then. I don’t see what those have to do with these elements.”

“That gets into Yin and Yang. Yang represents life. It deals with the body and the physical nature of the world. Yin represents the mind and spirit. It deals with the manipulations that distort those two attributes. I know this might not make much sense so I have a great analogy that may help you understand.”

“Good because I didn’t understand half of that.” Simple was better in Naruto’s book.

“Ha! Yes I thought as much. Anyway for this analogy I want you to imagine a bowl of ramen that---.”

“---Ramen! Can it be miso with extra pork?” Naruto blurted out.

Noriyuki smirked at Naruto’s interruption. “Of course! Now for this bowl of ramen I am going to apply Yang chakra to it. By doing so I can manipulate the physical qualities of it. I can make the toppings wider, the noodles longer, or I can even make the broth richer. To a human this would be the same thing with their bodies. They could become much larger, more flexible, more durable, etc.”

Thoughts of some of his friends came to him. Choji being the first person as his expansion jutsu seemed the most relevant to his sensei’s analogy. Yang chakra could manipulate a person's body. ‘Not too complicated,’ Naruto thought. “Ok. What about yin then?”

“Let me ask you this first. How do you know ramen tastes good?”

Naruto groaned. “Didn’t we already cover this weeks ago?”

“Ha ha ha ha! I don’t mean it in the emotional sense Naruto. I mean physically, how do you know it tastes good?”

Naruto frowned. “Ummm, I know by eating it I guess?”

“Yes, more specifically, through the taste buds on your tongue.” Noriyuki tapped his mouth. “The moment the ramen touches your tongue your brain receives signals that lets you know what your eating actually tastes good. It's the same with your sense of hearing, sight, smell, and touch. Just information your brain receives through your everyday interactions. For that bowl of miso ramen, while it may not change physically I could use Yin chakra to manipulate the senses of the person eating it so that it tasted like broccoli and smelled like old cheese.”

Naruto’s nose scrunched up. “Ahkk! Really?! That sounds awful!”

“Ha ha ha ha! That’s why Yin chakra is the basis for all genjutsu, the art pertaining to trickery and manipulating the senses of others. Does this help you understand Yin and Yang now?”

“Yes it makes sense. But that still doesn’t explain the sharingan.”

“Think about. A kekkei genkai is a combination of two elements. The sharingan uses Yang chakra to manipulate the physical attributes of their eyes, turning them black and red, while using Yin chakra to alter their own senses and how their brain sees the world.”

Naruto stood up pacing. Things were slowly clicking in his mind. He thought alot about his friends and their jutsu. How they would be categorized and where they would fit. He knew Choji’s and Kiba’s jutsu would probably be Yang related. Ino and Shikamaru’s were probably Yin. Hinata and Neji’s were a combination of both. Some were a bit hazy and tough to figure out but he got the gist of it. It got him excited thinking about his own now. Maybe he too could do something super cool. His only go-to jutsu had been shadow clones and even then he thought they were limited back then. 

He stopped pacing and turned to Noriyuki. “Oh ya? What about my shadow clones? What would they be considered?”

“Another good question. Also a perfect transition into the next topic. But before that I’ll answer your question. I want you to form a clone seal. The one for the basic clones, not your advanced shadow clones.”

“Ok. But just a heads up I couldn’t do this jutsu no matter how many times I tried.” Naruto frowned as he formed the seal. He knew it well. He had practiced for years trying to pull it off. More so than any other jutsu. No matter what he tried he could only make one that looked like it was lacking any form of life. Not a real confidence builder.

“Good. Now I want you to look at your hands. You see your left hand is underneath your right, ya?”

“Ya. Is that important?”

He walked over to Naruto, grabbing his right hand and moving it off to the side. “I want you to make clones now. Use only your left hand to make them. I want you to imagine that your right hand is still there though.” 

Naruto blinked. “Regular clones? With only one hand? I can’t even make them with two.”

Noriyuki nodded slightly. “Just trust me.”

Naruto sighed. “Alright then. Here goes!” He built up his chakra, putting in what he thought would be a reasonable amount. He was too used to the shadow clone jutsu at this point to make a decent comparison. “ **Clone Jutsu!** ”

*POOOOOOOOOF!*

What followed was one of the biggest shocks of his life. The entire field was filled with clones. Regular, intangible clones. Clones that held him back for years. Ones that had forced him to use desperate measures to pass the graduation test. With removing a single hand he had done what he thought had been impossible.

“H-How? I...I don’t understand.”

Noriyuki smirked. He patted Naruto’s stomach. “Your chakra comes from the coils behind your abdomen. Your left hand represents your Yin chakra while your right hand represents your Yang. Since the chakra source was closer to your left hand it converted into Yin first before taking trace amounts of Yang from your right. It’s to ensure the clones are visible to those around them but remain tangible enough to not be blown away by the wind.”

“Okay then why wasn’t I able to do them before?” It seemed like he did everything right. He had done this all the time in the past. How did one hand make the difference?

“That’s the big mystery I can’t solve. I’m not surprised no one was able to figure it out. You seem to possess a larger amount of Yang chakra. It was making your clones too tangible to form properly yet not enough to make them fully formed shadow clones. It’s why your transformations are more solid as well.” Noriyuki then guided Naruto’s hands so that they formed the shadow clone seal. “When both your yin and yang are met without any conversion they create clones that have a tangible body and a mind to act on their own. When the shadow clone’s body, their Yang chakra, is destroyed the Yin chakra in them that holds their memories is sent back to the original. That’s how your shadow clones work.”

  
  


Naruto looked at his hands. His signature jutsu was much more complex than he had realized. He looked around to see his thousand odd clones. He couldn’t help but feel a little upset. As much as he knew it wasn’t anyone's fault it was still a bitter pill to swallow.

“Anyway. For the next week we're going to be working on three areas for your ninjutsu. The first being your elemental chakra nature.”

“So which of these am I going to learn,” Naruto asked as he waved his arm through one of his now dispelled clones.

“Typically there is a special paper that would tell you which one your most suited to. That would be the one you would learn.”

“Only one?” Naruto frowned. “But I know that Sasuke can use fire and lightning?”

“In most cases people only possess an aptitude for one element. It doesn’t mean that you can’t learn all of them. It’s just your primary one will be easier to learn. After your primary element it can become easily apparent how difficult it is to learn a second. For some it’s like writing with their opposite hand, different but manageable. In most cases it’s like trying to cook with only your feet. Since I already know which element you possess and the fact we only have a week, we will be sticking to that one.”

“Ok then,” Naruto muttered. He really wanted to use more than one. The look on Sasuke’s face when he could use more elements than him would have been priceless. “Which element am I then?”

Noriyuki paused. He let out a big sigh then covered his ears. “It’s wind.”

“YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! I CAN USE WIND!” Naruto hollered into the air. It had been the one he wanted to learn the most. It meant he could learn to use Noriyuki- sensei’s weapon. He was so pumped now! “Wind~! Wind~! Wind~! I can use WIND~!” He held out his hand pretending there was an air cannon in it. He could almost imagine himself shooting down the bad guys with one arm while holding Sakura in the other.

“I’m glad you're excited. Anyway that’s the first part, the second is your shadow clones.”

Naruto stopped. He turned to his sensei with a confused look. “My shadow clones? Why? I already mastered them.”

“Ha! It seems to me like you seem to know less about them every time I speak about them.” Noriyuki shook his head. “Regardless, I have seen how you have used them Naruto and I can tell you are not making the most of their abilities. Honestly, you send them in like little ants to be stepped on. It’s like you enjoy seeing the memories of how they die.”

Pouting, Naruto folded his arms. “Little, hn! Fine, whatever! What’s the third thing then? 

Noriyuki removed Naruto’s hat and ruffled his hair. “Ha ha ha ha! You're still so sensitive about your height. The third thing will be done on the last day of training. It’ll be a big surprise for you and probably the strongest technique I’ll be teaching you.”

Naruto perked up at this. “Aww! Can’t you at least give me a hint?”

“Sorry but it’s best left for the end. We’ll be heading to the waterfall nearby for your wind training. Oh and before I forget, after today we’ll be increasing your resistance seal as well. It will help with that last technique.”

Naruto palmed his face. “Just great. I’m going to be stuck going through town again. So much for staying out of sight.”

“Ha ha ha ha! Oh Naruto, you poor fool. You had better prepare yourself. The special challenges this week will be much more hands-on and  _ much more dangerous _ .” Noriyuki said with an evil glint in his eye. 

Naruto blanched. For some reason he suddenly felt ill.

* * *

  
  


It was cloudy outside, dark, from the fresh rain that had just fallen. Small drops still fell in a light drizzle. This poor weather didn’t stop Sakura Haruno as she walked swiftly down the streets of the Leaf Village carrying a basket full of apples. She had been waiting for this day for weeks now. After the love of her life returned to her she couldn’t help but cry in relief. Relief that the one she loved wouldn’t leave his home and relief that the person who drove him to run away would never get his disgusting hands on him. However, there had been a ban on his visitation for over two weeks now. She was told he needed special healing and rest. He still needed it apparently. It was only after two weeks of begging the Hokage that she could go in and see him.

It was when she approached the hospital that her steps began to feel heavy. The last time she had seen him was the night he ran away. Their last conversation had played in her mind every night. She had thought about everything she could have done or said that would have kept him from leaving and saved her friends from risking their lives to get him back.

_ ‘Don’t worry Sakura! I swear I’ll bring Sasuke back! It’s a promise of a lifetime!’  _ The memory of her friend Naruto resounded in her as well. She wished he was here right now. He would have marched right in with her and then the three of them could talk things out together. They could be a team again. Sadly, Naruto was away on some mission along with Kakashi- sensei. She had asked why she wasn’t sent as well. All she was told was that she was needed here in case Sasuke woke up. To her that made sense.

“Still I hope they come back soon,” she muttered lowly. “I still need to thank Naruto. He kept his word to me.” She smiled thinking about what goofy or idiotic boast he would say because of it. He would give her a big grin and claim ‘it was all in a day's work for the great Naruto Uzumaki’! Once they were back then she could throw a thank you party to the rest of the retrieval team. They had all recently been released from the hospital. It was just bad timing on Naruto’s part.

“Hello I’m looking for Sasuke Uchiha’s room?” The nurse at the desk gave her a strange look. Her eyes shifted. She was glancing around the waiting room like there was something there. Sakura turned her head to see if there was someone behind her. There wasn’t. “Umm, is there a problem? Lady Hokage said I could visit him.”

“N-no. Just go up one floor. He’s in room 34a. Please keep your visit short.”

Sakura nodded walking up to Sasuke’s room. She was stopped at the door by two imposing looking Anbu guards. She felt relieved knowing they were there to protect him from anyone of Orochimaru’s lackeys.

“Sakura Haruno?” The bigger, tan haired, Bull mask Anbu asked. His tone was stern. Not even an ounce of courteousness to it.

“Y-yes. That’s me.”

“Please hold a moment. We need to search you for any objects that may be used by the pri--patient. It’s for his protection. Please show us what’s in the basket as well.” 

Sakura handed it to him as a female Anbu came behind her and patted her down. She didn’t have anything that could be used as a weapon. It was hard to believe this sort of treatment was necessary. The gruff looking Anbu took off the basket's cloth.

“Apples? Is there a knife to peel them?”

“Yes, underneath,” she felt uncomfortable as he stared at her. Like she had done something wrong. “Y-you can have one….if you like.”

The Anbu shook his head. He took the peeling knife out of the basket before handing it back to her. “Alright you have ten minutes. Please do not touch the patient. If he regains consciousness during your visit you’ll be asked to leave. Finally, do not tell anyone of your visit. Hokage’s orders.” He held the door open for her.

Nervously, she walked in. The room was dark. It only had a small window that had its curtain drawn. There was also a green hospital curtain that surrounded Sasuke’s bed. In it though Sakura could see his outline. Her heart was pounding. What would she say? What could she say? She was torn. A part of her hoped Sasuke would remain unconscious while she poured her heart out while the other part hoped her voice would somehow bring him back to her.

She drew back the curtain. Her heart ached. He was just laying there. His body wrapped in bandages. His limbs restrained to the bed railings while his eyes had a special seal upon them, wrapping around his head. He looked like a prisoner. ‘No. He is a prisoner,’ she thought bitterly. Her fists clenched. She didn’t want to think about this fact. What this could possibly mean. Sasuke may never be accepted as a ninja again. Not after what happened. She had prayed that he would be given leniency. Hoping the mark Orochimaru put on him had played a part in his leaving. It didn’t look like that would happen.

“I-if only I….if only I kept my mouth shut,” she sobbed. “You wouldn’t….wouldn’t have to suffer like this.” Her tears flooded her vision. She tried desperately to wipe them away. “Why couldn’t you have just stayed with me? I swore I would have made you happy. I would have done anything to do it. Don’t you know my heart aches to see you like this?”

She turned her head. This was too much for her. She needed to leave. Leave before she completely broke down. She placed the apples by his bed before turning away. She was about to walk back towards the door before she froze.

“S-sakura.”

It was so faint and quiet that she barely heard it. For a moment she thought her ears were playing a trick on her. She turned to him, trying to ensure she was just hearing things. He still lay there immobile. “S-Sasuke- kun?” She whispered.

“Sakura.” He slurred faintly. It was so quiet and weak it sounded like a gentle grunt. She looked towards the door wondering if the Anbu out front heard him as well. She knew she should have let them know, but she may not have another chance like this. She rallied her nerves, stepping softly towards his bed.

“Sasuke-kun. I’m here.” She cooed quietly.

“Sakura….” He mumbled again. His face twitched, hands clasped. It was like he was still unconscious. ‘Perhaps he’s dreaming about me’, she thought. The idea of him dreaming about her made her heart flutter. It meant that after everything she was still on his mind and still in his heart. “Sakura...don’t leave me.” He shifted uncomfortably. His lips quivering. She realized what this was. ‘It’s not a dream. He’s having a nightmare.’

She placed a hand on his arm while the other ran her hand through his hair. Tears streaming down her face even more. “It’s okay Sasuke. I swear I’m never going to leave you. I’ll always be there by your side no matter what happens.” His body seemed to lay still due to her touch. She felt relieved because of this. To her it meant the bond they shared was still strong. That she could comfort him meant there was still hope to set things right. She put on a small smile as she watched him sleep.

She stared intently at his face. “Uh? What’s this?” She questioned. It had been dark in the room so she couldn’t really see it but Sasuke’s nose seemed darker. Like he had black makeup on. ‘Is it some sort of bandage?’ She pondered. She moved her hand to touch it. She jolted when a hand grasped her wrist. She was about to scream when another hand grasped her face tightly. Her eyes widened. The bandage fell from Sasuke’s eyes as he sat up. The restraints were no longer on his wrists. 

_ “On my side? Good. You can be my shield then.”  _ Sasuke’s cold voice resounded in the room. So unfamiliar to his voice of indifference and stoicism that Sakura had been familiar with.

“MMMRRMR!” She tried to scream out but his hand was bearing down so hard on her jaw she could feel it crack. She stared helplessly as the black cross shaped mark on Sasuke’s face spread. His skin turned a dulled grey and his natural black hair became wild mane of pale matted blue. The worst yet was his eyes. His Sharingan blazing as his sculara became a soulless black. Before her eyes the boy she loved was transforming into a monster.

*CRASH!*

Behind her she heard the door burst open. She was spun around forcibly. Standing there were the two Anbu guards, both with small tanto’s drawn. All she could do was stand motionlessly as Sasuke dug something sharp next to her neck.

“Sasuke Uchiha! You are ordered to stand down immediately!” The bigger Anbu yelled.

She felt the sharp pain dig closer into her neck. “ _ Take a step closer and I cut her throat _ .” He spoke. Sakura’s eyes widened. There was no hesitation in his voice. No sense of rationality or any hint at a reasonable way to abate the situation. The two Anbu didn’t look like they were going to make a move but Sakura could see through the tears that this wasn’t going to stop them for long.

“Stand down at once! This is your last warning, Uchiha!” 

The female Anbu held her hand out. She lowered her blade. “She’s your teammate. I know you don’t want to harm her. You're not thinking clearly Sasuke. Orochimaru’s curse mark is affecting your mind.” She said calmly

“P-Please Sasuke,” Sakura begged. “Don’t...don’t do this. This will only make things worse. Please! This isn’t right.”

Sasuke, to Sakura’s surprise, eased his grip. For a moment she thought he was actually calming down. “Make things worse?” He said tonelessly. “This isn’t right?!” He baulked, his voice getting gradually louder. Sakura could feel his body shake. “Do you know what’s not right? The man who murdered three hundred members of my clan! My family! The man who is out there free to do as he pleases while every idiot here seems to be okay with it! Are you all retarded!? Nothing else except this matters to me! You people are nothing to me! Don’t any of you idiots get that?! I want to make things right yet it’s always the same; ‘Forget and move on. To give up on my goal’.  _ I hate those words! I hate them almost as much as him! There the words of cowards and losers. _ ” Sasuke then started laughing to himself. It was filled with mirth and madness. “HA! I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. You guys let Orochimaru walk all over you and he’s out there as well, living freely to do as he pleases. A man like him would outlive this pathetic village by his own power alone. Yes, I see it now.  _ This village is a victim of its own weakness and I won’t associate with the weak! _ ”

The two Anbu seemed irritated by Sasuke’s rant. The larger Anbu rushed him, his sword ready to strike him down. Sakura could only watch helplessly as he charged. The thought of being stabbed through flashed in her mind.

“ _ Ha! So weak. These fools have only proved my point.” _

“AHHHH!” To Sakura’s shock the female Anbu jumped beside her partner. Not to assist him but to stick the blade into his side. He went down in an instant. She stood there staring at her fallen comrade. Almost like she was in a daze. She then looked at Sasuke then back to him. She began shaking.

“What...What have I done? How? I thought...” She said, perplexed. Her voice trembled.

“Never look an Uchiha in the eyes. You were under my genjutsu the moment you entered.” Sasuke boasted to the distraught women.

“Sasuke Uchiha! I’ll kill you!” She charged him, hoping to avenge her slain comrade. 

***CHICHICHICHICHICHICHICHICHI!***

An ominous dark blue glow filled the dim room. The sound of tiny birds emanating all around. Sakura knew the sound well.

“Fool! I can see everything you do!” Sasuke's lightning struck out moments before the blade came down. “ **CHIDORI!** ” The woman's chest was pierced by Sasuke’s arm. Her body went limp as Sasuke lifted and tossed her over his shoulder. Sakura could hear the crashing of the window and subsequent light filling the room. Sasuke had just killed two Anbu with only his eyes and using one hand.

“ _ Now for you, Sakura. _ ” 

“Kiyaa!” She yelled as she was pushed forward. Her back crashed into the wall. Grunting as the pain resounded through her body. She lay there staring back at Sasuke. Her eyes widened seeing his full visage. Two large grotesque hands protruding from his back like wings. His skin covered in dark scalelike tumors. This wasn’t Sasuke, this person standing before her was truly a monster.

“I should really thank you Sakura. If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have had the time to transform. Being a hostage suits you.  _ Ha! I’d say it e _ xemplifies all your talents.  _ As a reward and for old times sake I’ll be merciful and kill you swiftly. _ ” 

Sakura’s eyes widened in terror. Forcing her body up in hopes of getting to the door to get away. Her injured body struggled to move. She made it a foot before she saw Sasuke’s shadow looming over her. He was staring down at her. Looking at her like she was an insect that needed to be squashed.

“It’s a shame it wasn’t Naruto.” He muttered “I guess killing you though will hurt him just as badly. What that fool ever saw in someone like you only proves his stupidity. Next time I see him he won’t win by luck.  _ I will destroy him in an instant! _ ” Sasuke raised his arm. Black lightning emanating violently from it. He reared his arm back ready to end her life. “Goodbye Sakura.”

The last thing Sakura could see before the bright flash enveloped her was a figure in black jumping in front of her. A figure wearing an Anbu Mask. 

* * *

  
  


“Wait what?! How the hell is wind weaker than fire?!” Naruto exclaimed like he had just been told his coupons for free ramen had just expired. His sensei had started by mentioning the relationships between the five elemental natures and which were weaker to each other. He understood that by putting water on fire that it would go out but how was fire stronger than wind?

“Think about it Naruto. You stoke a fire with wind. The oxygen fuels it to allow it to grow. If an enemy uses a fire jutsu that is stronger than your wind then it will only make it grow bigger.”

Naruto paused. His lips curled. “Does that mean wind and fire make a strong combination?”

“Yes they do. They make a powerful and dangerous combination.”

‘So my wind could support Sasuke’s fire,’ Naruto thought wistfully. If only things had been different then maybe their bond would have been strong enough for him to stay. He didn’t know what he was doing now. He only hoped Sakura was happy and could be there for him during this time. “So my wind will be a poor match to fire.”

“Yes. It is the common held belief that the five elements have these inherent strengths and weaknesses over each other. You also said your friend uses lightning? Well without getting too technical into the ionization of particles in the air, wind acts as an insulator to lightning. Essentially a barrier that can redirect it.”

“So my wind is weak to his fire but strong against his lightning. Shouldn’t I learn some water jutsu then? Then I would be able to…..wait! You said ‘common’ held belief.” With Noriyuki- sensei he never lied to him. However, he was very specific with his words and Naruto had really tried to focus on the small details of his instructions as best he could.

Noriyuki gave him an acknowledging smirk. “Good, your learning. Just as wind can fuel a fire it can also be manipulated and weakened. By reducing the amount of oxygen in the air you can effectively kill any fire jutsu. But doing so would require mastery over wind. Mastery only a small handful can actually pull off. So the natural advantages are actually just the belief of those who lack real mastery.” Noriyuki tipped his hat, his stare full of intent. “ _ Those who truly master their element have no weaknesses. _ ”

Naruto matched his stare. “Then what are we waiting for?”

“Be warned Naruto this will be where things will get technical and a bit….messy. What I will teach you will all be necessary for your training. However, what you will learn will be more in depth than any other wind user can provide. Do you understand?”

Naruto nodded. He was ready for anything. If mastering wind meant he could conquer all the other elements than this would be his sole focus. He was never too keen on learning too many things at once. He liked focusing on a single task to get it done. Otherwise everything felt so incomplete.

“Good. Now I will briefly explain to you the five different properties of wind. I will give you examples of each of them and different training exercises to help you master them. Over the next five days you will practice each aspect. For this I have a number of training tools we will use.” 

Naruto groaned. He was all too familiar with his sensei training ‘tools’. Him hating them with a passion would be putting it mildly. From Noriyuki’s Summoning jutsu came a number of mismatched items. All unique and lacked any sort of uniformity. There were flat disk weights of various sizes. Pieces of paper tied in a small bundle next to a black marker. The most noticeable was a large square cage with a black cloth over it, indicating some type of animal like before. Naruto was most surprised to see a bowl of instant ramen. He didn’t know how ramen would help with wind training but he wouldn’t complain. 

“Alright let's begin. The first aspect I will explain and the one we will focus on for today's training. This aspect of wind will be cutting.”

“Cutting?”

“Yes. Wind is primarily used as a means of cutting. When coated on the edges of swords it can enhance their sharpness several times over. However, this can also be applied to almost all weapons, ranging from kunai and shuriken to simple everyday things like paper. Let’s use a demonstration. Here,” Noriyuki handed Naruto a regular kunai and then pointed across the river, “I want you to throw it at that tree over there.”

It wasn’t a difficult task. Naruto took the kunai, stepping up to throw it. It soared through the air landing smack dab in the middle with a loud ‘Thunk!’

“Not bad. Now let me give it a try.” Noriyuki was folding a piece of paper in his hand. It was shaped into a bad looking kunai.

“A paper kunai? Really?”

Noriyuki shrugged. “You know how big into art I am. So why not?” Naruto knew that fact very well and would not like to think about that fact at the present or in the near future. That was saved for him and his therapist. “Now watch.” He threw his paper kunai from his hip. It flew without making a sound. What happened next left Naruto’s jaw dropping on the ground.

*SWISH!*

The paper kunai hit the handle of Naruto’s kunai splitting it along with the twenty meter tree vertically. Both halves of the kunai remained stuck into their respective halves even as the tree split apart into a wide V.

“Woah.”

“Ha! Looks like I won this contest of sharpness. As you can see by applying wind chakra to the edge of the paper I made it’s cutting power much stronger. Strong enough to cut through metal. For cutting its sharpness that’s key. Making my chakra so thin it could fit in the space between two blades scraping against one another. The applications for this are endless. Watch.” He walked up to the river. The water was rushing swiftly from the waterfall. He placed a single foot on top of the water. “With wind chakra there isn’t anything that can’t be cut and it doesn’t require use of my hands. I can direct wind from any part of my body” The rushing water halted as though an invisible wall was blocking it. Naruto was still gaping from such indescribable sights.

“How? Are you really expecting me to do that?” Naruto asked incredulously.

“No. I’m only showing you the applications and where to start. You’ll have to progress to this point.” He tossed Naruto a small piece of metal. He caught it awkwardly in his hands. It was a small round silver coin. “That coin is made of a mixture of Chakra metal alloy along with a tungsten and a mixture of precious metals. It's the strongest metal in the world. It took me twenty years of intense training to make even a dent into it. If you can cut through that then you can truly say you have mastered this aspect. That being said…. you should start with a leaf or a rock though. This can be something you can practice on the road. Now onto the next part.”

“Woah, wait a minute! I have a ton of questions first.” So much of this didn’t make sense. The first bit was how to even turn his chakra into wind in the first place. Then came how he made it so sharp. There were so many small things he needed to know.

“Later Naruto. We don’t have the time. Normally this training takes years to simply do the bare fundamentals. This training will only be possible because of your use of shadow clones. Besides, this won’t be like meditation training either. Meditation helps to heal the mind which is why using shadow clones benefits from it without cost. Using it on challenging tasks like this will increase your mental fatigue by a lot. So right now you need to pay close attention and save your questions for later.”

“Hmmm...fine.”

“Good. Now the next aspect is precision.” He walked over taking a piece of paper and marker. He quickly drew what looked like a dying tree. He held it up to show Naruto. He may have loved art but Noriyuki clearly sucked at it. “After cutting comes precision. Too many idiots flail wind around like a blunt instrument. Being precise can mean the difference between life and death.” Suddenly the paper around the tree's crudely drawn outline came off like it had been cut with scissors. 

“Wow that’s pretty cool.”

“Indeed. I don’t know if I can emphasize enough how crucial this aspect is. To me this is probably the most important for its primary use. Let me show you the difference between how a so-called master would consider precision and my standard.” He picked up a leaf and held it between his fingers. Swiftly the leaf fell into two halves evenly. “For most a clean, straight cut is enough to show skill.” Noriyuki rolled his eyes. “Those people are morons. This is the level of mastery.” He took another leaf. This time he spread his fingers apart showing two full leafs. Naruto could make out the slimy insides of one of the leafs and knew what had just happened. The leaf had been cut into two along the edges. Naruto took both halves to examine them. They were so thin it boggled his mind that you could cut something so precisely with just chakra. 

“It also doesn’t have to be flat objects. Having a good sense of shapes is also crucial and can save time.” He picked a rock off the riverside. It was large and jagged. Definitely not one would use to skip across the river. He clasped it in his hand for a moment before blowing into his hand. Dust and dirt flew into the air revealing a perfectly round ball. “Look familiar?”

Naruto's eyes widened. “That’s like those small metal balls you use for your air cannon!” That meant he would never run out of ammunition when he could just make one out of a rock. Then another annoying fact came to mind. “Hey! You said I couldn’t use it because you were limited on ammo!”

“Ha ha ha ha ha! Ya I lied! Ha ha ha ha ha!”

“Stupid jerk sensei,“ Naruto cursed. His stupid sensei never let him even breathe near the damn things! “I want to learn how to use them.”

“Well you're in luck. The next aspect is compression. The one I love the most. Especially being able to compress the air into small, confined areas. I already showed you how my air cannon works and I know you have already worked on this with the rasengan. So instead I’ll give you the exercise you’ll practice.” He grabbed two deflated rubber balls from his pile of training equipment. He held one in each hand. “This exercise is simple. Fill the balls up with wind chakra.” Both balls quickly began to grow and smoothen out as chakra filled them. “Watch carefully. I’m going to drop both on the ground. One of these balls is filled with wind chakra while the other has regular chakra in it.” Both fell to the ground. One bounced up high while the other fell down with a thud. “Wind chakra is lighter and has molecular bonds that transition energy much differently than regular chakra. As you just witnessed the ball with wind chakra bounced higher while the one with regular chakra, which was denser energy, didn’t. That’s all there is to it.”

“Wait that's it? Just fill up the balls and if it bounces I’ll have mastered it?”

“Ya pretty much. You already have practice in this area so that’ll be enough. The last two aspects sort of cover this as well. This aspect was more for my own personal experience and reference. Nothing too complicated about it. The next two I can explain together; Force and stability. A lot of force is put into wind Jutsu by building up chakra and using hand signs to mold it. None of these aspects I have shown you actually need the use of hand signs. This is pure chakra manipulation and something true masters don’t need to worry about.” Noryuki picked up one of the metal weights and placed it on his palm. “There is no set training structure for this. By building up wind chakra. Having it precise, compressed and stable you can perform feats mere mortal dreams of.” The weight lifted from his palm, shooting up into the air. Naruto quickly lost sight of it.

“It’s like your hand is an air cannon,” Naruto observed.

“Correct. That too only scratches the surface. When one can balance control, power and stability with their wind they can reach heights others can’t. Literally.” A gust of wind blew from Noriyuki as he slowly rose from the ground. Slowly he was rising higher and higher into the air. Naruto gasped as he reached above the tree line. He could see small whirlwinds at his feet. He had done it so casually. His posture slack and his hands in his pocket. He remained there for several moments longer before descenting with the weight he had blasted up moments earlier.

“That's how you've been getting away! You always bail on me when the special challenges go sideways and you disappear like a gust of wind!” Naruto had seen people use a lesser technique like this before. It didn’t surprise him that his sensei could fly, rather, it annoyed him that he didn’t realize it before. He had been put in many situations where he found himself literally holding the bag while his sensei vanished without a trace. In some places with no real means to escape….unless they could fly!

“What, you didn’t think I crossed two countries when we escaped prison by foot, did you?”

Naruto grumbled, scratching the back of his neck. “Umm, well actually---.”

  
  


“---Fool! Know this Naruto Uzumaki! There are only two skills I have mastered in my century of life. Breathing and running away! Both of which I hold great pride in!” He yelled, striking a triumphant pose.

Naruto palmed his face. “Oh brother.” He sighed knowing this would have been the outcome. “Ok so what are we starting with first?” He asked trying to move this along.

“Wait. There is….. one more aspect I want to show you.” Noriyuki rubbed his hands awkwardly. Brows furrowed with his lips pursed. 

Naruto frowned. “Cutting, precision, compression, power and stability. That’s five,” he observed counting them out with his hand.

“I know….it’s just there is one more aspect I wish to talk about. It’s...it's technically part of compression but focuses on the reverse. Technically it could be considered a forbidden aspect to wind. An aspect that’s only real use in battle, unlike the rest, is used to brutally kill and torture enemies. It’s by far the most difficult to use. One that only I alone have mastered.” By Noriyuki’s tone Naruto knew this was the uncomfortable topic he had hinted at earlier. The part he wouldn’t like. 

Noriyuki gripped his shoulder tightly. “Before I go further I need to know if you're serious about your goals, Naruto. I mean are you truly willing to reach that height. You have come far but this shows the true face of what being a human truly is. It will determine your resolve to grow.” 

Naruto had already been through alot to falter now. If this aspect was this dangerous it meant that it could make him stronger should he master it. He gave Noriyuki a sincere nod. “Yes. I promised to surpass all the kage. If this means learning something forbidden then that’s what I’ll do.”

Noriyuki stared at him for a moment. He sighed walking towards the cage. “Just don’t regret that statement later.” He lifted the cloth revealing a brown furred rabbit. Just an ordinary one. Nothing interesting about it as it sniffed the air. Noriyuki stared at it without any emotion on his face. He had an intensity that sent a shiver down his spine. He didn’t even glance Naruto’s way when he spoke. The sounds of the river and the waterfall beside them seemed to fade as he heard his words. 

“Tell me Naruto do you know what a vacuum is?”

‘A vacuum?’ Naruto pondered. Thoughts of their hotels irritated cleaning lady came to mind. “You mean the thing that is used for cleaning?”

“Not quite. Same name but different premise. A vacuum is a space devoid of matter. This includes things like pressure and air. You see, the wind we create with chakra is different from normal wind. It’s…. Thicker, more tangible, for the lack of a better word. By using wind you can make a barrier around an object trapping it. Something the five aspects cover. Now do you know what happens to water when the air pressure drops?”

Naruto shook his head. He was barely following. He understood the part about making a barrier to trap enemies but nothing about this vacuum part.

“How do you heat up water for your ramen Naruto?”

“I...I use a kettle.”

“Yes by putting it over a fire. By applying heat. How much heat do you normally use to heat your kettle?”

Naruto shrugged lamely. “I use a stove. So quite a bit I guess.”

“It roughly takes a temperature of 100 degrees to boil water. Outside right now it’s almost 25 degrees. The water doesn’t boil at that temperature because of air is applying pressure to it. Absorbing the radiant heat and keeping the water vapour stable. When you remove the air and drop the pressure the temperature needed to boil water becomes significantly less. Meaning without air in a contained chamber you could boil water at 25 degrees or less.” The way Noriyuki spoke was so monotonous. So devoid of emotion it bugged Naruto. It bugged him alot.

“So water boils without having to use a lot of heat. So what?!” Naruto gritted his teeth. His eyes felt moist yet he didn’t know why. What was his sensei going to do?

Noriyuki turned his head slowly. He stared at Naruto unblinking. Naruto’s stomach felt tight. Like he was going to throw up. His ears rang at what Noriyuki said next.

_ “Don’t you know Naruto? Due to the plasma in our bodies, blood it's made up of fifty percent water.” _

Naruto’s eyes widened. Everything he just heard hitting together like blunt hammers. He stared at the rabbit, completely oblivious to its surroundings. He watched on as a white sphere wrapped around the cage. Noriyuki’s right hand seemed like it was pulling out a stream of mist from the sphere.

“Wait stop! I get it! I don’t need to---”

“SHUT UP!” Noriyuki boomed. “You want to become the strongest, well, you need to know as much as possible! So watch!”

Naruto’s fists tightened. Jaw clenched. He could hear the squeaks and shrieks as the rabbit was suffocating. It pained him to listen.

“ _ For a typical human they can survive roughly ten seconds in a vacuum. Without air pressure the gasses and liquids in our bodies expand and evaporate. The airways will eventually freeze and the body will eventually become cool. Following this will be paralysis and the body convulsing from the sudden shift in blood pressure. The body will then expand, nearly doubling in size. _ ”

Naruto could only watch as the rabbit’s mouth and eyes began to expel a reddish mist. Its body trembling erratically like it was seizing up. Slowly it stopped moving and its body began to expand like the rubber ball from earlier. It was grotesque and horrifying to watch. 

**“Vacuum style: Decompression Decimation.”** He released the jutsu, the white sphere dissipating. The rabbit's carcass began to contract and shrivel up. Like a crumpled piece of paper made of flesh and fur. “In your travels you’ll encounter those who use jutsu that have vacuum in their name. This,” Noryuki said pointing to the carcass, “is the real deal. The strongest and deadliest wind style jutsu in the world. Triple - S ranked in difficulty.”

Naruto didn’t say a word. He just contemplated what he just saw and whether he could do something so horrible to someone. It was terrible to see it done on a rabbit. It wasn’t like it was for food or anything. It was torture, plain and simple.

“For this training the exercise will involve instant ramen.”

Naruto eyes shot up. His sensei stood there holding the instant ramen bowl. ‘How could he use ramen for something so wrong?!’ He thought furiously. After telling him how ramen meant to him he pulls this crap and says that the two had such a connection. What could he say though? What did he know about the world when he had been stuck in one place his whole life and didn’t seem to understand how it worked. 

He had read a few of those books Noriyuki gave him. They were interesting. Naruto never really liked reading but these were different. They were compelling. Telling stories of the lives of people who struggled in ways he fully didn’t understand. These past two weeks had been the same. There was so much he hadn’t done. So much he probably wouldn’t have done unless prompted too. When he really thought about it he couldn’t deny that it helped him grow. Not as a ninja but as a person. He was like the people in those books. It was him that was the problem. He was the one that needed to change.

“First you unpeel the top.” He said walking over to the river dipping the container in. “Fill it with cold water. Then reseal the lid, minus a small opening. Really make sure the lid is secure. After that you just draw out all the air.” He walked back over to Naruto taking a seat adjacent to him. He held the ramen in his hands for several moments before handing it to him. “I’m sorry Naruto but this is a necessary evil. You will encounter enemies in your travels that will seem unbeatable. Ones that normal jutsu or means won’t cut it. This technique has no equal and defies any law of nature within the confines of Earth. So know this;  _ Every living thing in this world breathes and if you master your breathing and can manipulate the breathing of others, you will reach the pinnacle of strength unmatched by all.” _

Naruto took off the lid. The water was boiling and the scent of miso hit his nose. Naruto’s mind drifted to the first time he was introduced to team seven. He said he hated waiting for his ramen to heat up. In fact it was practically the only thing he could say he truly hated. Even now. This terrifying technique for all it’s wrongs could eradicate this hatred over waiting three minutes for his ramen to cook. The conflict Naruto felt left him hollow to how he was now. That simply learning cool techniques helped him become stronger. No. Everything was relevant.

“We’ll start with cutting leafs after you finish eating,” Noriyuki said, placing chopsticks on top of the bowl. “We have six days and things will only get harder from here.”

Naruto stared up at his sensei. A feeling of determination filling him. He was tired of being a little kid. He needed to grow but still felt like he was the same as he had always been. He needed to change that. “Sensei. I have a request I would like to ask of you.”

  
  


* * *

**Canonical Omake**

**~ Noriyuki Sensei’s Second Special Challenge~**

Naruto was grinning like a loon as he walked back to the hotel. He was still pretty banged up from that jerks -- Hiratei’s -- training session. The training session where he got super pissed and tried to kill him. He would try and put that behind him though as his first official date with Misuri and her friends went super well. They didn’t get mad at him for anything he said, they laughed at his stories, and most of all he got more kisses!

“Te he he he! I really gotta thank Noriyuki-sensei.”

“That’s good. So long as it went well,” said sensei whispered into his ear.

“Ahhk!” Naruto jumped as his teachers sneak attack on him. Ungracefully he landed on his butt. “What the hell sensei?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Ha ha ha ha! A heart attack at twelve years old? Now that would be depressing.” He spoke holding a hand out to help him up. “So how did it go?”

Naruto beamed a smile. “It went great!”

Noriyuki rubbed his cheek. He held up his thumb revealing a faint color of pink. “I can tell. The evidence is all over your face.”

Naruto blushed. He quickly wiped away the evidence of his date off his face. It didn’t help that he had unknowingly showed everyone as he walked through town. Small glimpses of women giggling at him as he walked back in a happy daze came to his mind. “S-Shut up! You don’t have to tease me, Y’know!”

Noriyuki patted his shoulder. “Ha ha ha ha! Well you can tell me all about it on our way to tonight's special challenge.”

“What? Really sensei?” Naruto whined. “I’m completely exhausted. I just want to dip in the hot springs and go to sleep.”

“Relax tonight’s challenge won’t be strenuous. In fact it will involve a beautiful woman.”

“I don’t have to get another kiss do I?” Not that Naruto would complain too strongly about it if he did.

“Ha! If you could get a kiss from her then I would become your damn apprentice.”

The two walked towards Nagoya's center plaza. The stars were out now and the full moon was shining brightly. It gave the small town a quaint and beautiful look to it. Very different from the sea of trees back in the Leaf Village. The ocean seemed to sparkle as the waters shifted. It would have been nice to stay out longer for his date.

“What is my challenge tonight?”

Noriyuki’s grin widened. It glowed like the moon. “Tonight all you have to do is draw a picture.”

Naruto blinked owlishly. “A picture? That’s it?”

“Yup. I told you that you have to broaden your horizons and experience more than what is required as a ninja. Art is something you haven’t been exposed to.”

Naruto folded his arms, face scrunching. “Ya I don’t really get art.”

“It’s a lifelong discipline. One I regretfully didn’t get interested in until much later in my life. I mean, what’s the point of stealing priceless works of art when I could make one and save myself the trouble. Ha ha ha ha ha!”

Naruto sighed. “You're so weird sensei.”

“Weird is good,” He stated nodding. “Regardless, we have reached our destination.”

Naruto looked up to see a large green building. It was larger than the others surrounding it, with multiple windows. The lights were still on in all of them and Naruto could see people walking in through the double wide doors in the front. On the top of the building it wrote; Nagoya Community Center.

“A community center?”

“Yes. Three times a week there is an art class run by Madame Ikumi. They alternate between portraits, sculpture and landscapes. Tonight's portrait drawing, with Madame Ikumi being the model for the picture.”

“Oh so Ikumi- san is who I’m drawing. I’m guessing she’s the pretty lady you're talking about then?”

Noriyuki nodded. “Couldn’t keep my eyes off her….or my hands,” he muttered that last part quietly.

They walked into the building going off down the hall to reach a room in the back. Inside Naruto got a strong whiff of paint. There were wooden stands with large pieces of paper on them. They all surrounded a small platform in the rooms center. There were already a dozen or so people in their seats.

“Oh Noriyuki - kun! You made it.” Naruto turned to see a woman in a loose white robe approach them. She had long wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her red lips looked thick but supple. Naruto could easily see that she was …..shapely, going by his expertise with the sexy Jutsu. Although she was definitely more voluptuous then Naruko was.

“Of course Madame. After you showed me around today I would be ashamed of myself not to come and learn from such a talented artist. It’s been a passion of mine for a long time.” He took her hand and kissed it. Naruto could see her blush. She acted like Sakura when she was around Sasuke.

“N-No...It’s me who should be thanking you. You helped carry my supplies today and treated me to lunch.”

“It was my pleasure. Besides I hoped to broaden the horizons of my ward here in the ways of art. It has been difficult exposing him to the culture of this land. Too many care for the hot springs and not much else I’m afraid.” He placed a hand on Naruto’s back, pushing him forward.

“Um...Hello,” He managed. She was really pretty and Naruto’s attention was more focused on her robe. It was slowly slipping and Naruto could almost see her…..

“So you want to learn art?” She asked, leaning in on him.

Naruto jumped slightly. “Y-Ya! I want to become like sensei.”

She smiled softly. It made Naruto’s face heat up. She looked older. Like she was in her 30’s but had this appeal to her that he didn’t really understand. She rubbed his cheeks. Her hands smelling of flowers. “He’s so cute. He is like a miniature version of you, Noriyuki-kun.” 

“Maybe someday. Before we start, are there aprons we could wear? Naruto’s new to art and I don’t want his clothes getting paint on them. Getting stains out are near impossible for these clothes.”

“Yes of course! There over on that table. We should really get started.” She walked to the center stage as they grabbed their aprons. 

“So this is why you couldn’t train me in the afternoons?” Naruto accused.

“Among other things. Could you really blame me?”

Naruto turned to Ikumi as she was explaining something to the other artists. He violently shook his head. “Nope. She’s really pretty.”

“Ha ha ha ha! Well you're going to see just how much.”

Naruto frowned. He didn’t understand what he meant by that. 

They both sat near each other as Ikumi explained their goal for tonight's class. “I will be in the pose that Lord Toriyama’s wife took as she stood aboard the galleon of his treasure fleet. Imagine her as she stood amongst the glittering pile of gold and jewels that adorned the ship. You may start whenever you like.”

Naruto took his brush in his hand ready to start. He had never really done art before unless you count the graffiti on the Hokage faces. This would certainly be a challenge but he would do his best. He tilted his head past his stand towards Ikumi. She stood there in a weird pose. Naruto blinked. He blinked again. He blinked several more times before his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He turned to Noriyuki who was shaking with laughter at his internal crisis. Naruto hooked his finger towards Ikumi, mouthing the word ‘naked.’ His sensei had known all along about this and didn’t tell him.

Without missing a beat Noriyuki leaned over, barely containing himself, whispering into Naruto burning ears. “I-Isn’t...Isn’t art great.” 

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 7 - Emergence of Talent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy. Please leave a review or questions. It helps motivate me :D

**Chapter 7 - Emergence of Talent**

"Are you ready for this Naruto? This will be a short test of all your technical skills in combat. You'll use the methods I taught you to face me. In response I will use only techniques and weapons you know as well. The aim will be to show you how to make better use of your clones in combat and to become more creative in their use. Any questions?"

Naruto stood across from his sensei on the other side of the clearing. There was a mixture of nervousness and excitement running through him. Instead of regular physical training with Hiratei, his sensei had suggested a sparring match. It would be the first time he would actually spar with Noriyuki. So much of his abilities remained a mystery to him. Actually, pretty much everything about him was a mystery but that wasn't the point right now.

"Yes, I have two," Naruto said frankly. "First, are you actually going to stick to the jutsu I know? No offense but you told me criminal rule number four was 'never give the full truth in anything you do'. Putting aside all the times you tricked me to get a laugh, of course. You're not going to do something weird are you?"

"Ha ha ha ha! Who can say~?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes. He wasn't going to like this. "Okay then, question two. Actually more curious than an actual question. I just got to ask, why did you transform into me?" That's right, across Naruto was his sensei using the transformation jutsu to look and sound exactly like him. A bit off putting from how different his mannerisms were in his body.

He shrugged. "Well putting aside I have more than nine decades of experience over you and could defeat you by sneezing. It appears to me that my greatest advantage even if I limited myself to your level would be the 40cm difference between us. A fact that I know just spurs you to no end." He put on a sly grin. It looked creepy when it was his face doing it. It was probably because his teeth looked sharper than Noriyuki's.

"Needling me about my height," Naruto deadpanned. He tipped his hat slightly. "How original."

"It kills me inside that you're starting to take after Hiratei, y'know. Like he's more important to you than me, y'know." Noriyuki sobbed clutching his chest.

"Strangely enough I'm starting to feel pity for the man. And don't make fun of my verbal tic!"

Noriyuki pouted. "So mean, Naruto-chan~!"

"Can we get on with this already?" Naruto groaned.

"Fine. You know the drill. Use the system I taught you and let's see what you came up with."

"Finally! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Four clones appeared beside him. It had been Noriyuki's directive that unless he was scouting or needed a large scale distraction he had to limit his use of clones to four. Naruto had originally protested this. He had always done his best work when he could rely on a bunch of clones. What proceeded was him creating hundreds of clones at his sensei behest only for them to be destroyed by a single wind jutsu. Noriyuki then admonished him for using a tactic that wasted nearly half his chakra when using less would have made them harder targets and would have allowed him to use other, more effective jutsu. Due to this Naruto was then limited to making four.

The purpose of this being what Noriyuki called the 'Five Fist Formation". The formation was incredibly simple, no more than two clones could be used for direct combat. Similarly, no more than two could be used for support either. One clone had to have the role of spotter, so that they could dispel at any time or cover the group. This meant three clones plus himself were for combat while one clone was to watch their backs. For the last five days he had gone over numerous combinations and strategies with Noriyuki and jutsu that had a good combination. Wind, as he found out could be applied to almost any jutsu. While he may have made great strides in his wind training, his library of jutsu was limited. He knew two wind jutsu and had practiced coating his weapons in wind chakra. Thanks to his shadow clones and more importantly, his breathing to channel his focus, he skipped years of training in this area. It was still a mentaly taxing training as he found out from using his shadow clones for training.

Noriyuki waved him over. "Okay then let's start. Come at me whenever you want. Just focus on your timings with your clones. These ones are strengthened right?"

Naruto nodded. He had taken Noriyuki's simplified explanation of chakra to heart. If his regular clones possessed too much Yang chakra than his shadow clones could possess stronger bodies if he channeled twice the amount of chakra through his right arm. Granted, that only meant they could take two or three more hits than regular shadow clones. It still made a big difference in a fight but not by much.

"Fan out", Naruto ordered. One of his clones disappeared behind the treeline while the two stayed up front and one slightly behind him. This was the most optimal position for him. He could assist both the front line attackers and support the back. Naruto had further developed the basic tactics that the front line focuses on taijutsu while support focuses on ninjutsu and ranged weapons.

Readying himself, Naruto looked on to his sensei who was still standing there, grinning like a loon. "Not going to create any clones sensei?"

He shrugged. "Who says I already haven't? I limited myself to four just like you."

Naruto frowned. Noriyuki was always quick to do things. It didn't surprise him that he could use jutsu without hand signs. It seemed like it was on the low end of his abilities. A reminder that he said he would limit himself to his jutsu, not necessarily his abilities in using them. Not that he could change that fact if he wanted to. He thrusted his arm forward. "Charge!"

The first clone ran up to attack. His guard was up and perfectly prepared to both block, attack or dodge. His sensei didn't move from his pose.

"Take this sensei! Hiyaa!" The clone jabbed his sensei in the face. Naruto thought for a moment he had hit him. It was only another moment later that the clones fist fazed through it. If a puff of smoke, the regular clone disappeared revealing the real Noriyuki standing behind it. "Ahkkk!" Naruto saw the clone sent flying back by his sensei's jab. Only being caught gruffly by his second clone before it could crash into him.

"Damnit!" The clone cursed, grasping its jaw.

"Ha ha ha ha! I never said they were all shadow clones."

"Good to know." Naruto threw a smoke bomb towards the ground. His side of the field filled with blue smoke. Naruto had come up with different plans based on the color of smoke his bombs expelled. It was a means of silently communicating his plans to his clones. His two frontline clones backed up towards him. Both transformed into kunai. He took a real one out of his breast pocket. He coated it with chakra before throwing it. His support clone already called out the seals behind him. He threw it towards his sensei.

" **Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** As his kunai multiplied into one hundred he readied his two transformed clones.

" **Wind Style: Immense Breakthrough!"** Like Naruto expected his sensei used one of the wind jutsu he taught him days earlier. The kunai and smoke quickly dispersed from the pressure of the wind. Naruto waited as it died down as he threw the two clones. He used the shadow shuriken jutsu to hide one of them in the shadow of the other. His sensei barely moved his head as he dodged his feint. He ran forward putting himself into position.

"Nice effort Naruto but you'll have to try harder."

"Ha! We'll see."

His shadow clone undid the transformation. Subtly he hid the second transformed clone as it stuck to the ground beside him while he threw one of his own kunai towards his now flanked sensei. His timing was good but his plan was only half done. Unsurprisingly, his sensei had ducked when the kunai coming at him front behind was about to hit him. Naruto plucked it from the air, grasping it in a reverse grip then brought it down on his sensei.

"I guess we shall. Ha ha ha ha!" He jumped back, hands in his pocket. He brought his foot up to block his kunai with a kick. Naruto was confused by the angle. He could see every moment. His blade tip would cut his heel and then it would dispel.

*SHING!*

Naruto blinked as a blade clicked out of the shoes sole to block his kunai. He had desperately wanted to comment on it at that moment but didn't have the time. Over his adversary shoulders he could see a transformed version of himself about to come up behind his shadow clone. He smiled viciously, pushing off the hidden shoe blade and falling to his hands and knees waiting for his support clone.

" **Wind Style: Gale Palm!"** His support clone blasted it at his opponent sending him flying back towards the other three. Naruto looked up from his crouched position. Both of his clones, the transformed one and the untransformed one were in position. The untransformed one took a kunai to his back shoulder. He fought through the pain as he grasped his attacker's wrist with his right hand. He reached out grabbing the clone of his sensei that was blasted towards them with the wind jutsu with his left. This was it.

"Boom," Naruto muttered.

***BOOOOOOM!***

In a white explosion the transformed clone which had primed its chakra blew up taking him and the three others with him. Naruto stood up dusting himself off. He couldn't help but smirk. His strategy panned out. He couldn't help feel satisfaction. "How about that sensei?!" He yelled out to the open field. He knew his sensei was still out there but he didn't know where.

"Not bad. I see you're not the only one who made different clones. But it cost you two of them to make it happen."

"Yes but I have two while you only have one. The numbers seem to be in my favor."

"Fair point. I better change that then. Muah ha ha ha ha!"

"Stop laughing! You said you would only use weapons and jutsu I possess. What the hell was up with that hidden blade then?"

"Oh? Didn't I tell you? Click your heels together and you'll see."

Lo and behold Naruto did click his heels together. From the tip of the soles two small four inch blades shot out. He knew they weighed more than regular shinobi sandals. He figured that it was because they were steel toed so he hadn't given it a second thought. This was like the hat incident from a few days ago where his sensei had told him to apply chakra to his forehead to keep his hat from flying off. That had been a problem for weeks and irritated him to no end when it flew off every two seconds during wind training.

"You couldn't have told me this before? Do you know how useful these could have been like….half a dozen times during your special challenges?" Naruto's teeth gritted at the memories. "I really want to hit you right now sensei!"

"Te he he he! You're going to have to find me first Naruto- chan~!"

Emboldened, Naruto scanned the field. The voice was resounding all around him to throw off his location. He remained vigilant though. His guard up and kunai in hand. He didn't see him but something felt off. Suddenly, images filled his mind as his hidden clone dispelled. He had felt a slight rubble at his feet. Images of his sensei popping up out of the ground behind him. He spun around only moments before he felt a strong jab to his forearm.

"Surprise!" Noriyuki began a relentless flurry of jabs and hooks towards his face and abdomen. Naruto kept his muscles flexed while keeping tucked into his guard. His skill with this style had improved but he was still a long way from being fluent with it. "You're not going to win just by blocking." Noriyuki said, trying to needle him to drop his guard to attack. Naruto knew he was being baited but he really wanted to hit his irritating sensei. Against his better judgement he stuck out his fist to break his sensei momentum. "Tsk tsk tsk. Too bad for you Naruto."

"Arghhh!" His attack was easily evaded. His sensei was doing the style's crescent shift technique to weave underneath his guard and position himself behind him. Naruto spun forward as he felt a fist hit him on his left shoulder blade. He fell to the grass as he couldn't get his balance back.

"You need to work on your Taijutsu more Naruto. At least your guard was solid. Anyway, now it seems like it's two on two."

Spitting grass out of his mouth he pushed himself back onto his feet. "Ya ya. Just wait until the match is over first." He took his stance again, ready for his sensei's next move.

"Oh this match is just about over. I'll finish this with your signature jutsu," Noriyuki boasted.

"Signature jutsu? You mean Shadow clones?" Naruto questioned.

"Not quite." Noriyuki held out his hand. A pale blue light began to emanate from his palm before whisp began to form circles. Those circles spun faster and in multiple directions. A sphere of chakra forming from them. Naruto could only stand gaping as his sensei smiled like a demon from hell with a fully formed Rasengan blazing in his hand. Naruto thought he would charge at him with it to catch him off guard. To his continued suprise he he slammed it into the ground.

" **Rasengan: Dirt Clod Storm!** " As the rasengan continued to tear up the ground, rock and large chunks of dirt flew at Naruto. It was hard enough to weave from punches and kicks but now he had to dodge lest a rock accidently brain him. "Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He could hear his sensei laughing like a maniac at his discomfort. Sadly he could barely make anything out as dirt and rock chucks filled the air. By the time the bastardized attack ended he was covered in dirt from head to toe.

"Seems like my attack was super effective. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Naruto glowered as he coughed up dirt from his mouth. 'That's it! He's going down!' He thought angrily. He held out his hand, guestering to his support clone. "You think that's funny? Let me show you what a real Rasengan can do!" The shadow clone came up beside him. It's hand hovered over his palm for a moment before grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm behind his back. Naruto couldn't react fast enough as he was pinned to the ground with a kunai pressed against his neck. For Naruto it seemed like his shadow clone just betrayed him. 'Was it genjutsu?' He thought. No, his sensei had said to only use jutsu he knew and he didn't know any genjutsu. He was totally lost.

*Clap! Clap!*

"Okay let him up. Sessions over. Lets recap." Naruto sat up as the clone on him dispelled. He rolled his shoulder to shake off the pain. "Not bad Naruto you did better than I expected."

"What the heck just happened?"

"Simple. That shadow clone was one of mine, not yours."

"What? When? I didn't see it dispel."

"Release the jutsu and you'll see."

Naruto did. From the clones memories he could see it being ambushed from behind then gagged and tied up. It lay watching in the tall grass as his sensei's clone came up behind him and pinned him to the ground. Because it didn't dispel he didn't know the difference.

"Let's take this step by step. From the start you should have thought more on why I transformed into you. It wasn't just so that we would be the same height."

Naruto's eyes opened wide, now realizing this. "You made them so that I would eventually confuse the two but when did you switch them?"

"You're getting too far ahead. From the very beginning what I was after was to get rid of your spotter. Shinobi are very cautious by nature. There will always- and I mean literally, always - be someone in the rear of the formation in case there is an ambush. It's a tactic as fundamental as breathing. While you focused on the clones in front of you I was aiming for your hidden clone."

Naruto nodded. He had been focused more on the enemies in front of him. He had thought himself clever for using the clone's memories to stop the sneak attack. It never occurred to him that his sensei was aiming for him to do that.

"You should have dispelled your support clone. It was still covering your back and unlike your spotter it wasn't hidden. Never sacrifice a hidden piece when a known one is available."

"Yes that makes sense. They were too focused on their roles to adapt to a different one."

"Correct. Just because you have a clone assigned a position doesn't mean you can't change them when needed. In fact, you should make strategies for those situations. As for how I switched your clones, that was easy. Since your spotter was gone I used the rasengan to distract you while my last one tied yours up. You were so riled that I used your best move against you that I knew you would want to try doing it yourself. That way my clone could get in close without any trouble."

"Plus you knew I needed a clone to make it," Naruto acknowledged.

Noriyuki smiled at his insight. "Indeed. It helped me that I knew your habits and your level. I must say those secret training sessions you have been sneaking out after dark for have really paid off. Your timings were well done." He ruffled Naruto's hair.

Naruto could only smile bashfully as he rubbed the back of his neck. He should have known Noriyuki was aware of them. "Ya but you had me beat from the start sensei."

"Your tactics were easily worthy of a Chunin. This area is something that requires experience to grow. You can learn as many tactics as you want but it requires trial and error to truly know their worth. I myself was never really good at tactics when I was your age. After living for a century you tend to see the bigger picture of a battle. I have no doubt you'll grow in this area too. You may not be a tactical genius but you are imaginative and sly in your thinking. Both are invaluable against foes who think too logically."

Naruto had thought about Shikamaru. He would have been considered a tactical genius. His planning skills were better than anyone he had seen. He doubted even Kakashi- sensei could match him in that. It was nice to hear that he also had talents in this area too. He had never been too big on complex plans in the past but he found crafting and acting them out with his clones to be quite fun. He had learned a lot this past week.

"Is there anything else sensei?"

Noriyuki scratched his sideburns. He was thinking about something. "It's nothing too big. It's just...I noticed you don't really have any defensive jutsu."

Naruto frowned. "Can't those two wind jutsu be used to block attacks?" They seemed good against projectiles. He wasn't sure about blocking full scale jutsu though, especially fire jutsu.

"While wind is versatile, it has an offensive mentality to it. Even with it's more defensive oriented jutsu it tends to be used as a means to wound enemies. Those can take too long to cast and are a bit advanced. No, you need something quicker and can hold up to heavy and blunt attacks."

Perking up, Naruto asked, "does this mean I'll need to learn a new element then? Like earth style or something?" If he could learn another style he would be happy. He was still a long way from mastering wind. He had barely stopped the flow of the river with three clones to help him. Noriyuki- sensei did it by himself with his foot. The gap was clear.

"No that would take too long," he muttered, pacing back and forth. "We need a jutsu you could learn right away. Something quick and simple." He pursed his lips, tapping them. "For the life of me though, I can't think of one that would fit that criteria."

"You must know at least one sensei. I mean it seems to me like you know every jutsu."

"Ha! I wish. I certainly know a lot. Easily over a thousand but sadly there are a few that even I can't do."

Naruto folded his arms. "I barely know ten. All of which you can do. Even my Rasengan, which took everything I had to learn," he muttered to himself.

"Ah ha! That's it! The Rasengan!"

"The Rasengan?" Naruto tilted his head. "As a defensive jutsu?"

Noriyuki waved his hands. "I don't mean the Rasengan itself, I mean a variation of it. A variation of the Rasengan that turns it into an invincible shield."

A shock went down Naruto's back. The Rasengan was the Fourth Hokage's jutsu. One that took him three years to make according to the Pervy Sage. The idea that his signature attack jutsu had a different variation to it made him excited. "Really?!"

"Yes. I'll give you a brief explanation of it and show you how. It should only take an hour for you to learn."

"Alright then! What are we waiting for?!" Naruto was pumped now. More pumped than he had been these last three weeks.

Noriyuki held out his hand. "I'll make this quick and simple then. You'll have to practice on your own since we don't have much time. I need to prepare for the last special challenge tonight."

Naruto deflated. "Way to kill the excitement sensei."

"Ha ha ha ha! You're going to love it. The challenge to end all challenges. You're going to need your Shakuhachi too. We'll be putting all that practice to use."

Naruto wasn't too thrilled about what challenge would require him to play his instrument but at the moment he didn't care. He was hopping back and forth in anticipation of this new jutsu. "Sure whatever, just show me already!"

On Noriyuki's palm the Rasengan flared. "As you can see the chakra is flowing into a sphere. All of the chakra is- "

"-Yes, yes I know that. It's flowing in a bunch of different directions while being contained into a ball."

"Good then this variation should be simpler. I want you to layer your chakra like the rasengan but only in one direction. Try to make it flatter and as wide as possible."

Naruto frowned. "One direction? Flatter and wider? That's the difference?"

"Yes. You'll also want to increase the rotation even further to push its defensive capabilities to its maximum. The faster it spins the stronger force it can disperse. Just watch." Noriyuki stepped back holding out his palm. In the center Naruto could see the initial formation of the rasengan. He could make out the wisps of chakra as they rotated. Slowly the chakra began to swirl in one direction. Every second the disk of chakra became wider and wider until it covered Noriyuki's chest. He turned to the side to show that it wasn't as thick as the rasengan was. "That's all there is to it. Just a different variation of the rasengan."

"That looks awesome, but how strong is it? I mean, what would you even call that jutsu?"

"I'm not sure about the name since I just came up with it. As for how strong it is….well let's find out. Use your clone to come at me with a Rasengan. We'll see how the two match up."

"OK! Shadow clone Jutsu!" The shadow clone formed. On the clone's hand he formed the Rasengan. The clone looked pumped to be doing this. Testing out a brand new jutsu against the Fourth Hokage's was the number two reason for becoming a ninja in the first place. It didn't get better than this. "Ready Sensei!"

"Let's go then."

" **Rasengan!"**

" **Unnamed defensive jutsu!"**

'Seriously? He had to shout that out,' Naruto internally griped, nearly tripping at it's lameness. His sensei had some sort of super power to just kill the moment. Right as they were battling with two high level jutsu.

The two jutsu collided. A large flash of light and an even more powerful shockwave emanated from the clash. Naruto had to shield his eyes from the intensity. In the aftermath he could see his clone landing several feet back, it's right hand was red and his sleeve was singed black from the exchange. It fell to its knees in pain and subsequently dispelled. Naruto turned to his sensei who's jutsu was still spinning.

"It seems like it's stronger than the Rasengan sensei. Hard to believe the Fourth Hokage's jutsu was beaten so easily."

Noriyuki shook his head. "No, they are about even. It was only my mastery over chakra control and vastly increased rotation speed that set them apart. Granted, even the Fourth Hokage wouldn't have been able to match me with his Rasengan no matter how big he made it. Regardless, the jutsu is about blocking and should work perfectly for you. You can spend the next hour practicing it. With that I'll leave you to it. You did well Naruto. Tomorrow should be interesting." He said as he waved Naruto off, walking back to town.

Naruto gave a curious look. Every so often Noriyuki- sensei would mention the Fourth Hokage. He knew the two had met. He had always wanted to ask about their encounter but never seemed to have the right moment. It made him curious. The Fourth Hokage was said to be the greatest Hokage. Now though it seemed to him that the two may have fought each other in the past. Even with all the legends and stories about him, Noriyuki had this aura of strength that would have made the Fourth hesitate. Creating a brand new counter to his jutsu in an instant would throw off anyone.

"An invincible shield huh?" He pictured the jutsu in his mind. Truthfully, it reminded him a lot of Neji's 8 Trigrams palm rotation. Actually, the more he thought about it the two were basically the same but on different scales. It just meant he would have to test it out the next time they met. He held out his palm, imagining his potential strikes. How he would block his gentle fist. Neji's rotation vs. Naruto's spiraling shield.

"Ah that's a good name: **The Rasenshield!** "

He grinned. He had the name down now it was time to master. A thousand clones littered the field. Tomorrow was the last day and he had work to do.

* * *

In the cool darkness Orochimaru sat in his hard wood chair. He sat there patiently, letting his body rest. His body was still in a period of transition, adjusting to his soul. In a way it was like an infant learning to walk. It couldn't just start walking. It had to build itself up over time. After another week or so before he could really start letting loose.

He had so many setbacks recently that he would have to work very diligently to catch up on his work. Sadly this would be pushed even further back as he couldn't get Sasuke in time and had to settle for Gen'yūmaru's body instead. A capable child but seemingly unremarkable to others he sought. Taking his body would be his only real achievement in life. Giving it to him to use was more important than anything he would have done with it. A truly amazing honor. Orochimaru digressed. He had something else to take care of at the moment.

"Kabuto."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru?" responded the spectacled boy as he flickered to his side.

"Has Sasuke arrived yet? I sense the curse mark nearby. It's potent and more malevelant than I had thought. Ku ku ku ku ku."

"Yes he just arrived my lord." Kabuto smiled smugly. "It seems Sasuke didn't take his defeat to Naruto too well. He's been in a mood ever since."

A malicious smile formed underneath his bandages. This was a strange yet amusing development for him. This had been the fourth time he had been surprised by that Nine tailed brat since their first encounter. First being in the forest of death when he showed more valor than Sasuke. The second was when he, beyond any reasonable expectation, mastered an advanced technique like the rasengan. It was after defeating Sasuke, even with the full power of his curse mark that he had become aggravated by his continual interference. Yes, after denying him his chance at such a splendid body and returning him back to the Leaf Village did he finally rethink the boy as a threat. He seemed to defy all logic. A dangerous element that couldn't be ignored. When his spies told him that the boy had been sent to Hozuki castle for some inexplicable reason he thought he had an opportunity to be rid of him inside the inescapable prison. He chastised himself for thinking so lightly of the boy and he had been surprised for the fourth time.

"Oh and has there been any news of where Naruto has vanished to?" If the boy had been thrown away by the Leaf Village like the fools he knew them to be then he had an opportunity. The Nine Tails was to be his weapon to destroy the village once he possessed the Sharingan. So why not take this opportunity to have both under his thumb. "I'm sure he's angry and upset after being abandoned by the village he holds so dear, Ku ku ku ku ku ku."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses. His frown deepening. "I'm sorry my lord. There have been no sightings of him. All our spies have been on the lookout but it seems that he's well hidden."

"Strange." Orochimaru hummed. The boy had never been one for such secrecy. It had been surprising he had escaped in the first place. If he wasn't certain that multiple parties in the Leaf Village weren't also searching for him then he would have thought it was some clever ruse of Tsunade's or maybe even Danzo. This meant either the boy was more skilled than he let on or there was some other player involved. His thoughts drifted to the Akatsuki. They would have had the power to pull this off but he was certain it wasn't them either. Kabuto had played the role of double agent with Sasori and found they hadn't collected the boy yet. This was another mystery in the back of his mind.

"Should we increase the number of spies, my lord? I'm certain we could find him if we increased our search to other nations. We may find some clue to his whereabouts."

"No. He'll turn up eventually. I'm more curious about the boy's true talents. Should he surface I want any available pawns to bring me his head. This should prove beyond any doubt of what the boy is hiding." He smiled at the thought. Playing with his prey was always so enjoyable for him. He turned to Kabuto who didn't look pleased about this.

"Are you sure we should be wasting our limited resources like this my Lord? He may have gotten lucky in the past but even a fool's luck run's out eventually."

"Perhaps. However, I don't mind wasting tools on this. If need be I can get more. Either way the boy will be captured or killed. Either we will get him for ourselves or we'll thwart whatever plans the Akatsuki had for him. I win-win regardless."

Kabuto smirked. "Excellent my Lord, it will be done at once so that we can-."

*Creeeeeeeek!*

Light creeped into the edges of the room as the door to his study creaked open. On the other side of the threshold stood the scion of the Uchiha clan and his future vessel. He had a hospital gown tied around his waist. On his left shoulder he could see massive bruising. It was slightly twisted and pronounced. It seemed like he got the full brunt of the Rasengan.

'I guess Naruto didn't get by on just luck afterall.' Orochimaru thought. Of course the child wouldn't ambush Sasuke or use trickery to win. The two probably beat the hell out of each other like ungraceful little children. Something Naruto has had much more practice in.

"Orochimaru. I have come for power. _Give it to me. So I can kill him!_ " Sasuke's voice was cold and toneless. There was no hesitation in his voice. His beautiful Sharigan was blazing with an intensity that rivaled Itachi's. Yes, this was what he wanted. Rough clay to be molded and groomed to be a perfect vessel. With it he could learn all the mysteries of nature and achieve power to do as he pleased without interference.

"You dare speak to Lord Orochimaru this way?! It's only because of his influence that you were able to get out of the Leaf Village after your recapture. We lost a lot of assets to bring you here!" Kabuto stepped up. Irritated due to Sasuke's rude demand. It sometimes stumped even him when Kabuto was showing genuine loyalty or just faking. That was an amusing game he played with himself. It didn't really matter either way. He was useful and he would keep him around until he wasn't.

"No need for hostilities Kabuto. The boy is clearly upset that he wasted those precious weeks in the hospital. Ku ku ku ku ku. Perhaps I should have marked Naruto instead. He's shown more promise than another Leaf genin I know of."

Sasuke's face contorted in anger. His curse seal was activating. It was quite the sight to behold. " _Next time I see that fool I won't hold back. I'll go back to the Leaf Village to kill him after I end Itachi. His punishment for getting in my way._ "

"Back to the village to kill him? Oh? Don''t you want to know what your teammate has been up to?"

"I don't care about anything he does."

"Then you won't mind if I kill him then do you?" Orochimaru asked. He wanted to know how he should work with this. If he captured Naruto then it would be best to keep them both separated until he acquired the sharingan.

" _I said I don't care! What he does or what happens to him doesn't matter. So long as I have the power to kill Itachi!_ " Sasuke screamed. His chidori sparked to life, covering his arm. Kabuto Jumped in front of him, kunai in hand in order to defend against the raging Uchiha.

It was an amusing sight. On a different day it would have been amusing to see. Sadly, both of them were too valuable to waste. Slowly he rose from his tore the bandages from his mouth. He bared his fangs. " _Then come Sasuke and I will give you what you seek."_

* * *

Pain. All consuming and aching pain. Not his body. No. That was easy to deal with. He could be beat up to an inch of his life and be completely fine. This pain emanated in his head. It was throbbing. He could literally hear his own pain thumping in his ears. It was made worse from the light. It stabbed at his eyes to the point he was scared to actually open them.

He tried to shift from his back. He felt stuck...or rather the left half of his body did. Like something was pressing down on his left arm and leg. They felt a little numb. He tugged on them a little hoping to get them free. He really didn't want to open his eyes.

"Mmmm." There was a grunt. He didn't make it. It sounded familiar though. He tugged again only to hear the same sound.

'Guess I have no choice,' he grimaced. He slowly unhinged his eyes to the blinding light. He could make out a blurry figure next to him. He could make out long dark brown hair and a tanned face. Slowly he was realizing who was next to him but didn't understand why she would be sleeping next to him.

"Misuri?"

"Mmm, Nar...uto," she mumbled. She was still half asleep. Before Naruto could make any sound he felt her slide her hand up to his cheek. He lay frozen as she brought her lips to his. His whole face tingled when her soft lips pressed against his. He could faintly smell alcohol from her breath. Now that he thought about it the inside of his mouth had the faint taste of red wine.

He had to get up and figure out what was going on. He gently pushed on her to break their kiss. Naruto hand twitched. He could feel something soft, something he had felt when he used his sexy jutsu. Misuri wasn't wearing a shirt. A cold realization was that he wasn't wearing any clothes either. 'Just what the hell happened?!'

Using more effort this time he slipped out from under Misuri. A shift in their shared blanket revealed she was also without any clothing. Naruto didn't like the implications. He wanted to yell and freak out but that wouldn't do him any good. Answers. He needed answers on what the hell happened last night. He could only vaguely recall what happened after his training yesterday.

*Clink!*

Flinching he looked down at his foot. Two empty wine bottles were next to the bed. He picked them both up. "It was your fault wasn't it!?" He muttered softly with an angry undertone towards the inanimate object. He started to see the repercussions of too much drinking. So much of being an 'adult' had become so clear to him over the last twenty days that he half wished he would stay a kid forever.

He stepped over Siya and Honoka who slept on a large futon. Both were also scantily clad with only a large shirt covering them. He looked around to see this wasn't his hotel room but most likely Misuri house. His clothes were scattered around the room. The tie he wore was hanging from the ceiling fan. Hastily he got dressed, not really bothering to make sure everything was on correctly, rather, he just needed to get his pants, shirt and shoes on.

Going out the front door wasn't a good option. While Misuri's parents weren't home their was still an old granny next door that checked up on her. The window would be the best option. 'I'm really pathetic aren't I?' It was a sobering thought that he was doing something he would have chaticesd Pervy Sage for a month ago. He really was becoming a degenerate. He looked back up at the window as he landed on the street below. "I hope they won't be too mad with me."

"GOOD~ MORNING~!"

"Ahkk!" Naruto gripped his head as it ached from the loud noise. He turned to see his sensei standing next to him with his hands on his hips and a shit eating grin. "Don't be so loud sensei," he whined. "My head feels like it got bludgeoned with a metal pipe."

"Feel like crap huh? Well you certainly look like it. But I guess that's normal after becoming a man." His grin spread even wider, his eyes full of amusement.

Naruto sputtered. "I-I don't. I have no clue what you're talking about ya' know!"

"Sure ya don't." He patted Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto swiped off his arm. He jammed his finger into his side. "What the hell happened last night?! I can't remember a damn thing and next thing I know I wake in Misuri's bed naked the next morning! Arhhh!" He gripped his own head. Shouting right now was out of the question.

"Ha ha ha ha! Who can say? I'm sure it will come back to you eventually. Anyway, morning is a bit of a stretch now. It's a little past noon."

"Ugh! I feel like I'm going to die if I don't eat something. Something greasy and full of fat."

"Ha ha ha ha! Well it seems like I don't need to teach you the hangover cure. Sadly we only have a few hours left to train Naruto." His tone then shifted to a serious one. "Starting tomorrow you are on your own."

Naruto nodded. Despite blanking on what he assumed was a life changing night he felt a little sullen. The training had felt like it had taken a lifetime but now that it was almost over he felt hollow inside. Without any doubt he had grown but there was still so much he was uncertain about. What he would do from now on or where he would go.

The two travelled swiftly towards their training spot. On the stump was a bird cage, the same one from their first day. Noriyuki placed his jacket and hat on the adjacent stump and rolled up his sleeves. It was strange for him to do something that dirtied his suit. He liked appearing like he had just bought them. As if they were brand new clothes he didn't want to ruin. All fresh and pristine.

"Ok today is your final test. We will be going over the four areas I covered on the first day. Chakra control, your mind, your spirit and finally your body. We will proceed in that order. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded. He was familiar with his sensei going everything in steps. It was training that he preferred.

"Good. The first thing I want you to do is make a rasengan."

"Ok that's easy." He put his hands in the seal to make a clone. Noriyuki grabbed his hands before he could summon it.

"Without your clones Naruto. Focus on your breathing and draw the chakra to your palm."

Naruto wasn't too certain about this. The Rasengan was difficult enough with him and a clone. He would try though. He extended his palm. His breathing was calm. The chakra flowed through his right arm to his palm. He could feel the difference. His chakra seemed more calm then it had been before. Like he didn't have to try as hard. In a few moments the rasengan formed on his palm.

"So those meditation exercises did help with my chakra control," Naruto acknowledged.

"They did but it's more fundamental than that. These past three weeks we trained your mind and spirit. Additionally, you read books that broaden your thinking and have done things that exposed you to different experiences. In doing so your Yin half increased exponentially. This brought it more into balance with your predominantly stronger Yang half.

"Balance between my Yin and Yang? That helps chakra control?" Naruto never heard of this. It was primarily just exercises that had you use a set amount of it.

"Yes. Yin and Yang are like your legs. If one leg is half the length of the other than you have a harder time running. When both are of equal length and there is balance between the two you can run at speeds you couldn't before. It's the same with chakra control."

"That makes sense. I never heard any of my teachers explain it like that before."

Noriyuki shrugged. "Most just think training your chakra and improving control means strengthening them both like the two are mutually exclusive. There are not. All three parts, mind, spirit and body, are separate and distinct. They build the columns that support the whole."

Naruto dispersed his Rasengan. It was nice not having to waste chakra making a clone. It just meant that he could save that energy for other techniques. He tightened his fist. He would be ready the next time he encountered an enemy and would take his lessons with Noriyuki to heart.

"Now onto the mind. I want you to do one round of meditation while I set up the test."

Sitting on the grass he clasped his hand together. His mind took him to Ichiraku Ramen. It was much clearer now. His senses were more distinct to every little detail of the shop. Nearly one hundred thousand hours of meditation definitely made the most significant change in him. It was like when he was here he could shut the outside world away. All his worries seemed to detach from him the longer he spent eating ramen here and when he returned the world outside it seemed more in focus.

"Okay open your eyes Naruto. You already know the drill for the bird test."

Naruto shot open his eyes as his sensei pulled the black cloth from the bird's cage. He could see it clearly. Like a rhythmic pattern. '1, 2, 3, 4', he counted in his mind. This time the bird was brown, not red like the last one. '17,18,19'. It was definitely smaller too, probably just a baby or alot younger. '34, 35, 36'. He wondered what happened to the other one. He tried to think back over the last few weeks. 'Did sensei eat it?! 65, 66, 67'. No he probably just let it go or turned it into a messenger or something. He wouldn't have eaten it. 'Unless he was dared by someone! 89, 90, 91'. He would do it if it was a dare. Raw too. His sensei had that stupid game that showed just how shameless he was. That...that poor innocent bird. '104,105,106'. He really didn't get his sensei's whole thing about using animals for training. He had already used two defenseless animals that he knew of for his training. The decimated rabbit and now this missing bird.'132,133,134. God how long was this going to take?' It felt like it had been longer than ten seconds. He kept counting though, while thinking about how he was going to release this bird when his sensei wasn't looking. He stopped counting right up until the black cloth dropped over the cage.

"Time!" Noriyuki called. "How many did you get?"

"173."

"Correct. It seems like your mind has grown sharper. Keep your meditation up and your ability to concentrate and perceive things will become sharper. Remember it's a lifelong discipline."

Naruto already knew he had grown in this area. His body had been proof of that. It was difficult seeing the world move slower when he moved at the same rate as it did. At times he felt like he had more time with his own thoughts. An issue that he hadn't been worried about before this training. He was happy that this test proved it though. He understood why his sensei set benchmarks now. It took all the guessing out.

"Let me ask you something Naruto. How do you feel right now?"

He blinked. It was kinda out of the blue but it was an easy question to answer "Calm, relaxed, I guess. I don't feel any different than I normally do." Naruto saw the devious smirk on his sensei's face to know something was up. "What did you do?"

Noriyuki nudged his head to the side. "Go look in the stream and see for yourself."

He wasn't sure what to expect at such a request but whatever expectations Naruto did have were blown away. Instead of his blue eyes and now whiskerless face he could see red eyes and his distinct facial marks returned. He held up his palm. The red miasma of the Nine Tails chakra was surrounding it. He created a shadow clone to get the full measure of himself. He was right. The Nine Tails chakra surrounded him. Two distinct tails forming at his lower back.

"How? I don't understand. I don't feel…."

"Angry, upset, or frustrated. Yes your spirit has become stronger. You've become tempered from your strong feeling of gratitude. The raging emotions that the Nine Tails chakra was enveloping you with has been suppressed by it. It has formed the hilt of the blade which you will battle against its will. _Forge and harness it to become even stronger and when the seal finally does break, you'll be able to cut it down._ "

His sensei's determination filled Naruto with excitement. He now had the means to control the Nine Tails chakra. It was an amazing feeling. This burden that weighed him down like a ball and chain now felt a lot lighter. He wasn't too sure about eventually battling it but when the time finally came for that battle he would be ready! He wouldn't let it define him anymore.

"Now for your body. I need to turn off the beasts chakra and undue the resistance seals. It's finally time to pass on to you my greatest technique."

"Finally!" He had been tired of these resistance seals. He got that they helped him become stronger but he was getting impatient about seeing how much of a difference they actually made.

"Before you get too excited I need to focus, Naruto. If you can get this technique you may surpass even me someday."

Naruto's eyes widened at such a bold claim. "Really?! Even you?!"

"Yes but I need you to follow my instructions otherwise this may wind up hurting you instead. This technique is a trump card. One that will set you apart from other shinobi. The first thing I need you to do is take a deep breath. As big as you can make it."

"You bet!" He let out a small breath before taking a big one in. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Good just hold it!" Noriyuki placed both his palms on his chest. "First, I'm going to manipulate your chakra to mix with the air in your lungs. Make sure to hold your breath." Naruto nearly gagged on the air as he felt something swirling inside his chest. He couldn't really describe it other than a vague sense of drowning. The air in his lungs felt like it was turning into water. "Now I want you to flex all your muscles, make them as tight as you can." Naruto nodded through the discomfort. His muscles contracted as he was near his breaking point to release his breath. "Finally I want you to push the chakra from your lungs throughout your body. Release only a little bit of your breath when you do it."

"Rahhhhh!" Noriyuki let go as Naruto forced that fluid-like substance throughout his whole body. He could feel his body become much warmer, alot warmer, in fact. His heart was beating much faster as well. His muscles felt less restricted than before yet had the same toughness from keeping them flexed. It was a strange sensation. Hard to describe but he knew it made him feel powerful.

"Good! You have done it Naruto! Go look in the stream again and see for yourself."

His reflection once more shocked him. Once more there was a faint nostalgia to his appearance. His eyes were white, his skin had a pinkish tint to it. His veins were popping in his forehead and neck. He had seen something like this before. It was like Lee's eight inner gates. The aura around him looked yellow though instead of green. Was this different or the same thing? He wasn't sure.

"Naruto I want you to sprint to that tree. Like you did the first day. Keep your taijutsu stance up and strike the tree when you reach it," Noriyuki ordered.

Saving his question until later. He kept his arms up in his guard positions. With a single step kicking off the ground he found himself in front of the tree a mere moment later. A stark contrast to before. Had this been a week ago even then he may have not been able to fully perceive the distance in time and would have run head first into it. Just like his sensei had said everything he had done had been connected in ways he never understood. If he couldn't perceive the world while moving at such incredible speeds then it would have been pointless. With immense speed and the ability to concentrate on during those times he could fight enemies he couldn't before. Together they brought balance.

"Kiyaaaaa!" With a piecing jab the tree had turned to splinters from his strike. While the tree may have been decimated Naruto could feel the strain on his arm as his muscles hardened and flexed to unnatural levels.

"Good now release your breath slowly and draw back your chakra."

As the tension released from his body he found himself panicking. There was throbbing in his limbs. After he released his breath he struggled to take a full one in. It was like his chest was constricted. His body was shaking. He couldn't stand without risking falling over.

"Just relax and breathe slowly. Your body is still adjusting to the shift. Not bad though for your first time," Noriyuki said.

Naruto stared at his sensei like he hadn't before. A stare filled with burning scrutiny. For the first time he was really starting to question just who he was learning from. This was ridiculous even for him. To know all these powerful techniques, to do things no others could and to be a complete mystery was off putting for him. At least Pervy Sage had a title that people could relate him to. It didn't seem like anyone knew who his sensei was except for a public nuisance in an expensive suit. It was something he always seemed to brush off whenever it came up. "Sensei who are you? I mean... who are you really? Someone like you...who no one seems to know about."

"Me?" Noriyuki shrugged, taking a seat next to him. He looked up at the clouds. Just taking everything in. "I'm just a career criminal and a master thief. I have never cared about titles like Hashirama did. For me, amonymonty is it's own reward and the best title I could have. It's allowed me to remain free to do as a wish without having to worry about nosy individuals getting into my business. You'll find the strongest in this world Naruto don't have fancy titles. Like me it's because they want it that way."

Naruto frowned. "Ya i get that but you were a ninja once right? You must have been someone before you left it all behind?"

"Hmm...Well you're not wrong. I was a ninja…. Once," he said, wistfully. "Ha! You'll get a kick out of this. I was once in consideration to be the kage of my village."

Naruto froze. A knot caught in his throat at this knowledge. "Y-You were almost a Kage? When?!"

"It was a different time. A different life.." He sighed "Anyway, I need to explain to you the technique I just taught you."

A little upset that his sensei was trying to change the subject again, Naruto could only sigh as well. He wasn't wrong, this was an important technique he needed to know about. "I assumed from my appearance it was the eight inner gates," Naruto surmised.

Noriyuki shook his head. "You're wrong but not far off. Pound for pound this technique isn't as strong as the eight inner gates. This is the culmination of the power of breathing. Drawing on the oxygen in the air and infusing it with chakra to fuel the body like a giant lung. It oxygenates the blood and increases blood flow dramatically. The muscles and blood vessels are layered with wind chakra, strengthening them while keeping their flexibility elastic for tremendous force."

"Ya I noticed. I felt super strong."

"It does make the user stronger but it also places a significant strain on the user's body as you have noticed. It is essentially a more powerful version of doping. With a more crucial down side being that it can reduce the users lifespan if used too frequently."

"So that's why it's like the inner gates. I'm guessing this is a forbidden technique then?"

"You would think that to be the case. The eight inner gates open up the largest natural chakra points along the user's body. Giving them more power than they could rightfully control. However, as this relies only on wind chakra and not adjusting the body's chakra mechanisms, the more you master wind chakra the less strain you will face as a result. You could even use jutsu while in this state."

"So there are trade offs. What's this technique called then?"

Noriyuki stood up. He held out seven fingers. "It's called the Seven Heavenly Breaths."

"Seven Heavenly Breaths? One less than the inner gates."

"Yes. Unlike the inner gates this technique will not kill the user unless they abuse its power too frequently. Only with the promise of death does the eight inner gates imbue the user with the strength of a god. The seven heavenly breaths allows the user to fly close to death while still binding them to the laws of nature that govern this earth. Don't be fooled by the number though, it has the power to rival it."

Naruto didn't really understand it. It was like the eight inner gates but less powerful. It was also less risky if he mastered it and he could still use jutsu. He smiled to himself. With the Rasenshield and now these Heavenly breaths he would have to challenge both Lee and Neji to compare techniques. He was excited about the prospect.

"Once you have rested I'll have you practice activating it on your own. I'll tell you the names of each breath and how you can limit the side effects of the technique over time. We'll also cover some sparring while they're activated to help you adjust to the speed. Purely taijutsu though."

Naruto pushed up to his feet. Taking in a deep breath. He would master this no matter what! "Ha! I see that's why you took off your jacket and rolled up your sleeves. I'm guessing no transformation this time? Good. I'm ready when you are, sensei."

* * *

The fire burned brightly as it hissed and cracked from his wife's prodding. The wood had been overturned slightly. It wasn't that big of an issue for him. The fire was warm. But she had always been fickle and things always had to be just right. He couldn't complain though. Without her he had felt like half a man at times. At other times he felt that he had sacrificed too much time with his job to spend time with her. He could imagine she was the same with her work as the head of the medical corp shinobi but she always spared time for others. They had been married for over thirty years. Yet when she left him it pained him to realize that he couldn't think of a time they had sat together like this. Talking about something other than the Leaf Village. Just enjoying each other's company.

"What's wrong Hiruzen?" She asked. Her tone always had this mixture of concern and sternness. When you ran a hospital every question seemed to have that mixture of caring and urgency.

He scratched his left arm. "Oh nothing. I just wish I had my pipe with me."

"I swear! It's because of you that Asuma and Azumi both took up smoking," she scolded

He raised an eyebrow at such an unreasonable claim. "Azumi never smoked. Especially not before she got pregnant with Konohamaru. I know she never did during her time in the Anbu."

She shook her head. "I caught her smoking when she was still a genin. It was with some boy she met from the academy. I told you about it but you laughed it off like it wasn't a big deal."

"Did you?" He scratched his left arm again. He was trying to recall the event "I don't remember. Was this before or after Asuma and her got into that fight during the Feudal lord's visit?" He swore those two were such cats and dogs. Azumi was high maintenance like her mother. It's no wonder she and Asuma never got along until she settled down and had Konohamaru. They had certainly named her right.

Biwako rubbed her temples. "Don't remind me of that either. Those two were always quite the handful. Especially that time we took that trip to the capital."

"Trip to the capital? When?"

"It was when we...," she paused, frowning slightly, "actually I think it was just the three of us. You were discussing foreign matters with the leader of the Mizukage in the Land of Hot Water."

Hiruzen ears shot up at that. "Oh yes I remember now. You told me after you got back to postpone their missions because they were grounded, ah ha ha ha ha! They never misbehaved after that did they?"

She sighed, completely exasperated by his attitude. "You're missing the point Hiruzen."

"I'm sorry Biwako-chan. I promise to make it up to you."

She folded her arms. "Oh really? Kind of late on that aren't we. Being dead puts a damper on things doesn't it?"

Hiruzen scratched his arm again, much harder than before. "Don't be like that Biwako. We have all eternity to be together. This time it will be only for you." He gave her a surreptitious wink. One they shared when they wanted privacy and too many eyes and ears were around.

"Really Hiruzen-kun? You're still that perverted monkey when you were a boy." She turned her head but Hiruzen knew she was only doing it to hide her blush. She was distinctly sensitive and cute when they were intimate.

"Ha ha. Only with you my love," he coed. He was about to reach out to her when he felt a jolt in his arms.

She turned towards him. Looking directly at them. "They have been bothering you more recently haven't they?"

Hiruzen nodded. He grunted as he rubbed them. "Can't you use healing jutsu? Or something to kill the pain?"

"Sorry it doesn't work like that here. No real body means no jutsu."

"Darn. No tobacco and this damn itch. If you weren't here Biwako-chan I would swear I was in hell."

"You are such a baby Hiruzen. Come here and let me take a look."

He scooted over to her side of the log. He turned holding out both his arms. She grasped them gently. Her hands seemed to soothe their pain. He noted a small frown on her face as she traced her hands on them.

"Hmm I see. So that's why. It makes sense now," she mumbled.

"What is it? What makes sense?"

She looked him in the eyes. Hiruzen didn't understand as she gave him a gentle smile. Like she was going to tell him something he wouldn't like. "You know Hiruzen I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes."

Hiruzen blinked. "Biwako-chan? I don't under-Errr!" He grunted as his arms started to spasm. A faint green glow was emanating from them. Slowly they began to spread up to his shoulders. Biwako had let go of him. He tried to reach out for her but she pushed his arms aside. She shook her head.

"It's okay Hiruzen. I'm grateful for this time. Our eternity will have to wait." Before he could do anything else she cupped his cheeks leaning in to kiss him. He couldn't feel anything as she was already fading away.

"Biwako!" He shouted into the black void. The fire, the log, and most importantly his wife were gone. It was just darkness. No it was more than that. He could hear something. Something faint.

*beep…beep…beep…beep...*

It was becoming louder. More pronounced. It sounded vaguely familiar. He needed to listen more closely.

*Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!*

'Isn't that the sound of a respirator?' He had been in a hospital enough times to know what it was. The question was why he was hearing it now.

"Ugghh." He moaned. His arms were killing him. The pain was becoming more intense by the second. They were throbbing like they had just been set on fire. An uncomfortable experience he was all too familiar with. Why though? Why did they feel this way? Where was Biwako? Where was he now?

"Oh my god! Lord third are you awake?"

A voice. Hiruzen didn't recognize it. All he saw was darkness. He didn't know what was happening but he needed someone to help him. Forcing all his effort he made another grunt. "Ughhhhh! Y..e..s."

"Someone get Lady Hokage right now! Let her know that Lord Third has woken up!"

'Woken up?' Hiruzen thought, confused. He thought he had been dead. It had never occurred to him that he had been asleep. All he hoped at that moment was that Biwako was still there. Right now he didn't know what was happening and without a doubt he knew he would rather be with her.

* * *

Naruto gasped as his aching muscles submerged into the hot spring "Oh my god! Nothing beats a soak after some intense training!" He let out a massive sigh into the fresh evening air. The training was tougher than he thought. Even using the Heavenly breaths it seemed like his sensei broke a sweat. Every punch was either blocked or dodged. At least he did better than the spar yesterday. They definitely gave him an edge in taijutsu.

"Three god damn weeks! What the hell is wrong with that restaurant?!" His sensei yelled out killing Naruto's sense of serenity like a knife to an electrical outfit.

"Seriously sensei?! Are you still on that? It's a wooden toy. Can't you just let it go?" For the last week it had been like this. That family restaurant they went to every day had given him four out of the five toys he needed to complete the set. For reasons Naruto didn't understand they were out of stock or none were sent to this land or something beyond their control. That didn't stop his sensei from bitching about it.

"Remember criminal rule number five; If you want something never stop until you get it! So there's no chance in hell I'm giving up!"

"Can't you just go somewhere else to get one?"

"Their promotion ends in a week so I won't be here! Oh man! Just wait until their head office gets the strongly worded letter I'm going to send them! Victory and that fish toy shall be mine!"

"Ya ya whatever you say sensei," Naruto mumbled, blowing bubbles in the water. His sensei would rant for a bit then calm down. Nothing he wasn't already used to.

The two eventually sat in silence. Naruto was still contemplating tomorrow. By morning he would be on his own. No support or help was on his way. It would just be him. Even after the last twenty days he still didn't feel like it was enough. He would admit that his sensei's training had met his claim. He had grown to a point where he wouldn't have recognized himself a month ago. Everything about him was different. But it still wasn't enough. He needed one more thing. Something he had asked his sensei a week ago. Something he would need to know right now.

"Sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"About that favor I asked you. Have you decided yet?" Naruto's jaw clenched. He knew what he was asking was alot and it went against his agreement with Noriyuki but it was something he wanted to do. _Something he had to do_.

"...Yes I have..."

Naruto stood up. Anticipation filled him.

"...I'll agree on one condition."

Naruto resisted the urge to yell out with joy. He had said yes! This was going to be amazing! This would most likely be the greatest mission he had done so far. Naruto nodded. "Of course whatever it is I'll do it."

His piercing green eyes almost glowed as he stared at Naruto, leveling him with a cool gaze. "You may come along with me on this job tonight as an observer only. You are not allowed to do anything other than to watch and learn. Am I understood?" There was a finality in his tone. No room to negotiate.

"That sounds perfect!"

"Hmm. I was surprised by your request to be honest. I thought you would want an active part in it?"

Naruto shook his head. "After all your lessons I realized that you only showed me the skills and the mindset to have for surviving day to day. You never showed me how to handle big jobs. So I wanted to see first hand how a true master gets things done."

"Ha ha ha! Well you've certainly learned flattery well. Your right though. Maybe getting a true sense of scale will finally open your eyes." He stood up, walking over to Naruto. Noriyuki's gaze never left his own for a single moment. Naruto resisted the urge to look away as to not appear weak by his presence. He needed to show strength now. " _Be warned Naruto. After tonight you may never see this world the same way again."_


	9. Chapter 8 - The Scope of Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy. If you have a question about my fic or about Naruto in general I'm always willing to talk. Please leave a review. It helps motivate me :D

**Chapter 8 - The Scope of Success**

It was a little past midnight when the two of them checked out of the hotel. The moon was covered by the abundant clouds. Tonight would be dark. The perfect night for whatever heist his sensei had planned. From all the build up his sensei had put into its importance Naruto could only imagine what they would be going after.

For the last hour though they had been waiting at the docks. Apparently there was a ship coming with someone important to the job. Naruto had asked Noriyuki who this person was. All he said was that the guy was an important person to him. It made Naruto curious that he would refer to someone like that. His tone carried that importance so Naruto was interested in meeting him. It would be a little while until his boat got here though so it was during this period that Noriyuki ran through his tactics for running a big job like the one they were about to do.

"Primarily all jobs, schemes, and scams are based within the locus of control."

"Locus of control? What does that mean?"

Noriyuki took out a piece of paper and a marker from his inner coat pocket. He laid them out on a crate laid in front of them on the pier. Adjusting the lantern that hung on a wooden post next to them so Naruto could see. He started by drawing a circle.

"The locus of control or as I sometimes call it, the circle of control means everything that is known to you. This means everything pertaining to your objective, both internally and externally, that you can control." Noriyuki drew five characters on the sheet inside the circle. "To make things simple lets keep to the bare basics; Who, what, where, when, and why. These five areas are the fundamentals of completing your task. Whether your solution be complex or simple in most cases. They can help organize all your information without getting too bogged down on details."

Naruto scratched his head. He wasn't too sure what his sensei was trying to get at. Typically when doing a mission it was too risky just to base your success on things you could control when anything could happen to mess them up. He had been on several missions where pre-planning didn't help him as much because of how unpredictable or strong the enemy actually was. That's why he believed planning things out was as good as just winging things was. Being spontaneous usually paid off for him...in most cases.

"Maybe it's best if I give an example then. Say you were after an object. Something valuable. This would be considered the 'what'. This includes things like; what the object is, what it does, what it could do, what it can't do, etc." He marked down these things next to it on the paper. "The 'who' would be the people invested in that object. Who's protecting it? Who has access to the object? Who owns it? Who will notice if it's missing? This is crucial as it will be these people blocking you from your goal. Are you with me so far?"

Naruto nodded. He would hold off his concerns until after. His sensei always explained things differently then...well, just about everyone of his teachers. He seemed to have insights that always seemed deeper than what they usually tried to explain.

"The 'where' is also just as important as the 'who'. Where is the object located? Where are the enemies guarding it? Where is it easier to access it? This ties in well with the fourth area, 'when'. When is the object being moved? When are the guards shift changes? When do they do patrols? When do they do this? When do they do that? Very typical questions. Between these four areas you can formulate plans that could lead you to success in just about any mission."

Naruto looked at the page. He tapped the last section. "I'm guessing the 'why' is the most important".

"Correct. It's the one area most people tend to forget. It's another one of the great weaknesses shinobi hold. The reason they tend to be so short sighted in their mission planning." He wrote out one question in the circle. This one was much bigger and circled. "Why are people willing to fight for this object?" He let out a gruff sigh. "Too many fail to realize why some things are so important to other people that they will go to lengths they couldn't fathom until it's too late. They are so impersonal and task oriented that they don't truly understand how their enemies think and why they think them. Both good and bad".

"I get all this sensei but this all doesn't necessarily mean all the plans using this will work. You even once said that even if I have the information there is a big gap between knowing it and it actually being true". He had said this during one of the challenges. It nearly cost Naruto a hand but the message sunk in.

"Your right. Not all the information you have will be accurate. But that isn't the point."

Naruto tilted his head. "It's not? Then what's the point of all this?"

"None of this has anything to do about planning. You could come up with a thousand different plans and be that many steps ahead of your adversaries but that isn't enough. Simply planning to get around obstacles is the practice of the average and mediocre. To go beyond what others do. This is about control and nothing but."

Naruto shifted in his spot. He was really trying to grasp this. "You called this the locus of control right? How is it any different than just regular planning then? It seems like it's the same to me."

"Think of it like this. You may know where the object you seek is but it's in a heavily guarded spot. However, you know how to get around the defenses but it would require a lot of sacrifice to do so. How do you proceed?"

Naruto pursed his lips. This was a common question he would get asked. Typically he could get by on coming up with a simple solution. Simple solutions were typically overlooked according to Noriyuki. However, if there was already a solution in place it meant that it most likely wasn't what his sensei wanted to hear. Naruto was rapping his knuckles into the side of his head to figure out a solution. Naruto sagged. "I guess I would just...try and minimize how much I lose? Sorry I haven't a clue."

Noriyuki patted his shoulder. "Don't feel too bad. This is what separates the masters and the students. Your making and following a plan based on where the object is. A lot of shinobi do that. I would say more than ninety percent do. Instead of doing that you need to harness the other four aspects and control where the object will be instead."

"Control where it will be? How would I do that?"

Noriyuki's vicious smirk came out. "As I just said. Use the other four aspects. So for this example I know that the owner of the object is quite paranoid and will go to extreme lengths to protect it. Instead of wasting resources breaking in I tip him off that I know how to get past his security. Forcing him to move the object to keep it safe."

Naruto's brows furrowed. He didn't think of something like that. It was clever and sneaky but it wasn't a guarantee. A point even clear for him. "Ya but what if he doesn't move it and decides to increase the number of guards instead? It puts them on alert. That just makes things harder".

He had thought his assessment would make Noriyuki's plan falter. Unsurprisingly, that only made his grin widen even further. "Yes it could. That is also an option for him. He may require more security or decide to make other changes to reinforce it. But, to do so would require him to also create potential gaps in his new security. Posing as a new guard, knowing who is adding to the security, or just making use of the chaos it creates will make changes and vulnerabilities that weren't there before. By controlling his fears I have forced him to waste time and resources that would culminate in his eventual failure".

"That's…your saying that by making his security more complex you have made it more vulnerable," Naruto surmised. "Just like in that book you made read about the master builder and his iron golem."

The book wasn't something Naruto would call kid friendly. The builder in it was crazy. He wanted to hide all his inventions from the world when they could have saved lives. To stop people from stealing them he created an invincible golem made of iron to stop anyone from taking them. The hero managed to trick the inventory by making him think he had managed to sneak by the golem. So the inventor seeing his golem wasn't enough he decided to make an iron gate as well. But like his sensei had done with his exploding clones down in the prison ruins, the hero did the same to the iron gate. It wound up crushing both the golem and the builder.

"Yes. While gathering as much information as possible is still fundamental, it's only a half measure. The ultimate lesson here Naruto is that I never make plans that force me to act around someone else's designs or strategies. I control the elements around what I desire to fit into my plan. One that is less likely to be countered or stopped. That is the secret of strategy to succeed in life."

In Noriyuki's weird way he had got Naruto to come around to his thinking. It was certainly complex. Definitely more complex than what Naruto had been expecting. But it's reasoning resonated with him. It was different. It was more than just thinking ahead or stopping to formulate a plan. It was deeper than that. It was being able to understand others and how they react. How they feel. Why they feel the way they do.

'Understanding others', Naruto pondered. His sensei had mentioned that when he had given him the books. Over the past three weeks he still didn't understand this hidden ability the nine tails gave him to sense negative emotions. While his sensei had said it wasn't something he could force there was still an underlying truth to its purpose. For a long time he had wanted to connect with others. Or hopefully make a deep meaningful one someday. While it was always hard to do so given his past, that hope had started to burgeon from the friends he had gathered since becoming a ninja. Now necessity was becoming his reason. To not only survive but to someday thrive. As grating as that was. All he could do was hold out hope his primary reason would still be there was things settled.

"I understand sensei. My only issue is that it seems too crazy to be able to have such control without things going sideways." He managed a dry laugh. Thoughts of those sideways moments always made him glad he made it through them. "It seemed like half my missions threw some sucker punch at me".

"It takes practice and experience to have control over everything inside the circle."

"This is all stuff inside the circle? What's on the outside of it then?"

Noriyuki gave a half hearted shrug. "As you said. Just about anything that delivers that sucker punch. The things you can't control and probably never will."

"And how do when something like that happens. That seems like it would be more useful to know….believe it."

"Ha ha ha ha! While I have no words of wisdom or any insightful knowledge to pass on I do have one thing to say." His eyes took on a mad glint. His teeth glowed against the lamps flickering fire. "When you step outside the circle…. _anything goes_."

* * *

The fourth Raikage, Ay, sat at his desk drumming his fingers into the side of his head. He was nursing a massive headache, having to stay up this late in the night for work was a bit excessive in his opinion. Not that he would ever get tired from such a thing. It was easy for him to find some of this tedious nonsense to be a bit excessive. Clearly some matters could wait until morning. For him, at least, anyway.

"I want you to double the amount of shinobi! I don't care about the cost! I want it done now!" The client yelled right as he barged in. Normally he would have hoisted anyone who talked to him so rudely like this by their ankles and held them over his mountain side balcony until they learned some manners. Sadly this option wasn't available to him. He doubted the Feudal lord would appreciate doing such a thing to his younger brother. The only real reason he could sympathize with the feudal lord with this was because he too was protective of his own brother.

"Have no fear Lord Sekiun. The forces I have in place are plenty. No one will be able to take your cargo. I promise you that," he declared strongly.

He never liked dealing with civilians, especially politicians. They never seemed to understand that they needed to stay in their own lane. Shinobi matters were just that. He was paying for professional protection. That's what he was getting and you never needed to tell a professional what to do. They just did it.

His words clearly didn't seem to put him at ease. He slammed his heavily ornamental walking stick on the ground. The thing looked ridiculous. It certainly lacked function with it probably being too heavy. The lord definitely enjoyed a more sedentary lifestyle than his more modest brother. A gold-silver lacquered high hat with matching satin robes, gemstone rings on each finger, Half a dozen pendants and necklaces. The man was like a walking jewelry store. A grossly stark contrast to his more modest and hard working brother. That too was similar with him and his own brother.

"Yes I know you fool! There taking the western route on the Chigiri Sea. You have fifteen different shinobi between three patrol ships, six are jounin and the rest are chunin. The ninja leading these teams is your personal attendant, Dodai. I'm telling you it's not enough! There are thieves who already know this information."

Ay's eyes widened slightly as he rose from his seat. "How do you know this?" He was a little stunned that this secret information was said so abruptly. Missions like this were routine but just because something was done often it didn't mean there was any less risk. If this information was leaked then the loss would be great.

The lord slammed a folder down on his desk. "One of my men caught a thief trying to steal this information from my residence. Unfortunately the rat got away but not before pilfering through these files."

Ay flipped through the papers. His teeth grinded at this blatant security breach. While he doubted some common thief could make any difference in taking the Lord's cargo it didn't mean he couldn't sell or give the information to someone who could. The Land of Water was in a state of conflict right now. Some opportunists may take this chance to break out on their own.

"How long ago was this?"

"A week ago".

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I could have gotten word to my people and changed the route!"

"I was away on matters outside the country. I only found out from my attendant this afternoon."

Ay grunted. "I understand. I'll send a backup team to rendezvous along their path. Hopefully nothing has happened yet. Cee! Darui! Get in here!"

Both of his bodyguards entered the room. They knelt before the two of them. They looked alert and ready. A good indication to leave things to them.

"Yes my lord!"

"Cee, I want you to take team thirty four and set out to rendezvous with Dodai's group. Their mission has been compromised. Make haste!"

"At once my lord," he responded, flickering out of the room.

"Darui. I want you to secure Lord Sekuin's estate. Figure out how they were able to get past the guards I had protecting it."

"Roger", The white haired man responded dully, scratching the back of his head. He stood up and walked to the door.

Ay sighed at his subordinate. He was glad he had the courtesy to bow with a noble present. Normally he didn't care for that crap. Unsurprisingly, his uninterested attitude really didn't seem to ingratiate him with the Lord Sekiun who glared as he softly clicked the door behind him.

"Raikage, I don't want you're regular ninja on this matter. That cargo is too important! I want the Jinchuriki to handle it as well. I want there to be no doubts that it will reach the Land Of Lightning."

Ay paused taking in the request. He wanted to slam his fist down on this pompous fool's head so badly. It would be so easy to beat this slug into a fine paste. He grit his teeth. "Sadly both Yugito and Bee are on missions right now for the feudal Lord". He leveled a glare to the noble. "Have no doubts. Cee and Darui will get it done".

The Lord huffed, insulted by his unruly tone. "They better or there will be hell to pay". He turned to leave. He only paused as Ay asked him one last question.

"You never told me what this cargo is?"

The noble barely turned his head as he said, "It's a resource that will help sustain our land's superior economy. Not that I would expect you to understand. Good day Raikage."

Ay frowned. 'A resource that will keep our economy strong?' He had no idea what Sekiun had referred to. The Land of Lightnings economy was the strongest of the five great nations. If there was such a resource that was responsible for it then he would find out what.

* * *

It was shortly after Noriyuki- sensei's prompt lessons on strategy that their waiting came to an end. A large boat pulled into the dock. It was much larger than the small to medium size fishing boats that filled the piers. In fact it was probably the biggest boat he had ever seen. The thing had a metal spire like tower on the stern and rows of cannons on its sides. On board were large red sea containers that covered the middle of the ship leaving the bow empty. Whoever owned this ship most likely had money to spare.

"Oh Captain~! My Captain~!" A loud, boisterous voice shouted from the top of the gangplank. Naruto saw a man wearing a floral pattern t-shirt and beige shorts. He was tall and lanky, his hair was black with some gray on the sides and he had a noticeable stubble. He looked a little older than Noriyuki. In his hands he had two martini glasses. Skipping down the plank he handed one of the glasses to Noriyuki.

Noriyuki shook his head. "Ha ha ha! I see you're starting the celebration early."

*Clink*

"Just getting a head start. You all can catch up later."

"I'll drink to that."

Naruto watched on as his sensei drank with what he could only guess to be his twin in every way but appearance. Noriyuki had said they were meeting a member of his family. Noriyuki used the term loosely. Family being his closest associates, not actual blood relatives. Naruto had thought he would dress more or less like he was now or something close to Hiratei's formal robes at least. This guy looked like he was on vacation.

Noriyuki waved him over. "Naruto come meet the man who dared challenge the notion that you couldn't make a spirit so dry it caused dehydration."

Said man raised his glass to him. "The trick is to add the right amount of sea water. The rest is just adding berumotto distilled from the most petrified tree bark you can find."

Naruto had sampled different drinks over the past three weeks. He was familiar with this particular brand of spirit. The closest comparison at the time had been water that had somehow been spoiled by umeboshi fruit. When he mentioned that Noriyuki had congratulated him on guessing it right. He wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Hello young sir." The man stuck out his hand to Naruto. "I don't know a thing about you other than that I can see our beloved leader has thrown up all over you."

Naruto hastily took his hand. "Thrown up all over me?"

"That's right. He's spewed his wardrobe on you from head to toe. That stuff doesn't wash out."

"….huh?"

"The only thing washed out is your terrible jokes Takame." Noriyuki came up and put his arm around the guy's shoulder. "He may be a terrible comedian but this man here is the best doctor you'll ever meet. Whenever there's a crisis he's always smiling, unperturbed by the chaos! Whenever there's a nurse picking something up on the ground he 's right behind her to give his unwavering support. Whenever there is an open bar he tests the limits of what can be biologically consumed. A doctor who never lets the dying shake his indomitable spirits! The man! The legend! Takame Tsukisasu~!"

"Oh stop. No need for any accolades. I'm just doing my hippocratic commitment to things I lost my license for. It takes a real legend to sleep with a nurse and a patient all in the same bed."

"All while on duty i'm guessing?"

"Would I disgrace this sacred uniform?" He said referencing his outfit.

"I see your malpractice still has dulled your sense of fashion."

"If fashion could help cure patients I would have the best looking sick people around."

Naruto buried his face in his hands. 'There's two of them now', Naruto mentally groaned. It was worse now with this guy because everything he said sounded like he took nothing seriously. He got enough of that from Noriyuki.

Noriyuki cleared his throat. "So anyway... I have to ask Dr. Style. You're late. It's not because you were drinking and sailing was it?"

Takame's jaw dropped, seemingly insulted. "What do you think I am? Crazy? You know I never sail with more than three drinks in me. For your information, smart mouth, there were more guards than anticipated. One of them even made a life raft out of rubber with his jutsu…. shame a giant wave drifted them away...coincidentally of course."

"Interest. Quite the rare use of lava style."

"We may have to look him up later to make some odds and ends."

"Careful Takame. Naruto here just became a man last night. From what I overheard from outside the bedroom window it was rather romantic. Acted like a real gentleman too. So he doesn't want to hear what's odd about those ends."

Takame's face lit up like a bulb. He beamed a smile. "Oh really? Congratulations kid. We need more men in the world. Too many have lost their testicles to the scourge of their wives purses."

Naruto was hunched over now. His palmed face now buried into his knees. He wasn't sure he could take much more of this. "Can we get on with this please,' He muffly asked. This was too grating for his mental state.

Noriyuki sighed. "Sadly we have to get this show on the road. Shall we?"

"Yes all aboard the S.S. Land of Lightning or Bust!"

The three walked up on board the ship. He had never been on a boat like this before. This thing looked like it could be its own little village. A part of him really wanted to go exploring. Sadly he was still in the dark about this whole scheme he was to observe so he had to stay close to Noriyuki.

Naruto bumped into his sensei's back suddenly. He stood there still and unmoving. "Takame? _What's the meaning of this?_ " He bit out.

Naruto peered around him to see a man standing before them. He was tall, dressed in a black robes. He had a hood down covering most of his face. Naruto could make out a thick white beard. Most likely an older man.

Takame rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen I didn't know he snuck aboard. I mean it's not like I could tell him no. He is involved in this afterall."

Naruto could see that his sensei was upset. His fists curled. "What are you doing here Kakeru? I told you that your involvement wasn't necessary. We were more than enough to handle this."

This Kakeru guy his sensei seemed so peeved with stepped forward. Lifting up his hood he could see the man was older than he thought. His snow white hair was receding on the front of his head but it was still long in the back, draping down to his shoulders. He had a bit of a stoic look to him. Wise and intelligent. If he were to guess his age he would probably be around the same as Old man third. The two seemed to have that same vibe.

"I apologize for such actions but I couldn't just sit idly as you and your family dealt with this issue on my behalf". The man's voice was firm and had a lot of authority in it. He stepped up to his sensei, looking him straight in the eye. Naruto wasn't sure what was going to happen. The last person who tried to intimidate his sensei like this was buried from the shoulders down.

"It wasn't necessary. You're too important to risk", Noriyuki muttered softly.

"I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't trouble you with this if it wasn't important". The old man wrapped his arms around his sensei, which Noriyuki quickly reciprocated. The old man shut his eyes, seemingly engrossed in their embrace. His sensei patted the old man back just as the two broke off their embrace and grasped each other's arms.

"I know. I'm not mad with you. Just worried."

The old man smiled, gripping the hilt of the sword concealed on his hip. "Have no fear. I still have my sabre with me."

"It won't come to that. I promise you." His sensei turned to his friend who was filling his glass from a hidden flask. "Takame! I expect you'll keep Kakeru safe."

Takame raised his glass. "Have no fears boss. I'll protect him like he was my own child. If not then you can have one of mine."

Noriyuki sighed. "Naruto this stowaway here is Kakeru Tsuki. It's for his sake we are partaking in this assignment. He's also the King and ruler of the Land of the Moon."

Naruto blinked. "Really? He's a king?" Of all the things he thought the old man could have been, a king was the last thing he would have guessed. He thought he was an old friend or his uncle or something along those lines. It was strange that someone like his sensei would be close to an actual king. It was his perspective that Noriyuki wasn't a fan of lords and rulers.

The old guy walked up to him holding out his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you young man. I thank you for helping my people in this most dire of circumstances."

A bit bashful to be addressing someone so important Naruto gingerly took his hand. "No sweat. Actually, I have no idea what we're doing here anyway. Noriyuki- sensei never told me."

The old man frowned. "Noriyuki?" He turned back to his sensei who shot them a wink. Naruto didn't understand what it meant. "Oh I see. Well I guess you should know what's happening then. Luckily we were able to take back what was stolen from my country".

"...What?!" Naruto walked over to his sensei, pointing an accusing finger. "You mean you already completed the mission already?"

Noriyuki patted his shoulder. "Ha ha ha ha! Relax Naruto. Re-acquiring the objective isn't the goal for this mission. It was just important to keep the objective safe."

"Has the accommodations been made for their transport back home?" Kakeru interjected. He looked tense and more than a little uncomfortable.

"Yes," Noriyuki confirmed. "There are two ships waiting on the other side of the docks ready to go. I would ask you to go as well but I'm guessing you're not going to listen are you?"

"No. It is my duty and responsibility as their king to protect them. I will put a stop to this even if I have to put my life on the line to do it. I will not falter on this or look away. Not even if it's you asking me this". Kakeru's voice was resolute. There was no hesitation or wavering. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the man's resolve. If the king of a nation was like this then he could see why Noriyuki would be so willing to help him.

"I swear you're as stubborn as your father." Noriyuki rubbed his eyes. "Fine then! We'll see this through together. You'll rendezvous with Takame at the coordinates. My people are already in place to strike. Naruto and I will lead our guests to give everyone room to breathe. Are we all clear on this?"

"Yes!" They all replied.

It was now that Naruto finally had the chance to ask. Noriyuki had been building up this job for weeks now. More so on how important it was rather than the specifics.

"Sensei can you tell me what was so important about this thing you all stole?"

The three men paused. Each giving a silent acknowledgement and nod. "I guess you'll find out regardless. Let's get this started."

Naruto followed his sensei over to the sea containers. He pulled up the latch, releasing the lock.

"Naruto….I need you to promise me something."

Looking at his sensei he had already guessed what he wanted to say. A small grin formed on his face. "Relax sensei. I can keep my cool". He hoped it sounded convincing. In the back of his mind he knew what he was about to see would upset him. He was used to it and would try to keep calm and centered to be useful to his sensei. 'At least I hope I can,' he thought bitterly.

His sensei looked to his feet. "I just...I want to say that I'm glad you're here. To see a glimpse into my world. It was never easy but as I grew within it I was able to paint that darkness in my own color. No matter how bad things are, so long as you stand up for what you believe in, whether you're a devil or a saint, all that matters is sticking to your own convictions." He looked up, pulling the door open.

Naruto had only guessed at what was inside. His own misconceptions on the evil in the world while pictured too heavily in black and white knew that they still existed. That there was scum out there that would stoop to depths that made his blood boil. Scum that should be eradicated from this world.

Noriyuki's voice cut through the whimpering and crying in the dark container. "It's alright. We're here to take you home".

Naruto looked on to the huddled mass of women and children. Some bloodied and beaten. Most looked like they hadn't eaten a meal in over a week. Worse of all he could _feel_ it. Not just see or hear it with his own eyes but felt it within his heart. He could feel their fear.

Naruto turned around, not wanting to show his face to them.

"I swear to you all. _They will pay for this._ "

* * *

"Here he comes down for fun….shouting out of the run….he's not damn playing...you know what I'm-ahk! Dammit I just bit my tongue ya fool". Killer Bee was facing a conundrum. He had been working for ours on this new enka rap but nothing seemed to jump out at him. His inspiration was at an all time low. He was struggling to finish his latest masterpiece. Deep down he knew he was close though.

"Please master! Can we stop for a break? I don't think I can go on much longer," whined his young genin student, Omoi.

"Oh will you shut up already! Whine! Whine! Whine! That's all you've done since the mission ended," scolded his more hot tempered genin student, Karui. She raised her fist ready to slug the overly cautious boy.

'Honestly don't kids today understand the importance of having rhythm?' Bee spun around as he leapt from tree to tree. "Quiet down ya fools! I'm out of the zone, my rhythms lacking all flavor. You're turning me down with your wack behaviour! Yaya!"

"You're one to talk, master!" Omoi exclaimed. "You can run backwards all day while writing. Karui and I can barely keep up and we've been running since early this morning."

"Speak for yourself you idiot! I am perfectly fine running for days at a time." Karui huffed proudly.

Omoi gave her an appraising gaze. Then stared intently at her chest, resting his fingers on his chin. "Now that you mention it you have grown lately Karui."

"Of course I have! Just you watch I'll be the strongest jounin in the village someday."

"No...No that's not it. I think your boobs are finally starting to come in." His eyes widened in shock. "That means you're becoming a woman! That means you'll start noticing boys more and you may wind up falling in love with one! And since I'm the only guy you're close to you'll fall in love with me. We'll wind up married in a loveless marriage with three kids. Everyday you'll slowly suck the life out of me until I die years before my time leaving you and the kids without me!"

*SMACK!*

"Don't be stupid! I don't want you're friggin 'kids! Who the hell would ever fall for you?!"

" **Bee. I need to talk to you."**

Bee pursed his lips. Inspiration suddenly struck him. "Ya ya~! Karui's finally becoming a lady! She ain't no little girl and she aint shady! O yeah!" He jotted down the lines. This was perfect! He could work with this. "Just a few more lines of this and my next concert will be full of flavour! Yaya!"

"No! Please master! Don't sing about that in front of everyone!" Karui cried.

Omoi rubbed the lump on his head. "I agree it was bad enough to think about leaving my unborn children alone with her."

Karui reared back her fist making the paranoid boy flinch back away from her. "I'll make you unborn!"

Bee watched on with muted concentration as his red haired student beat the crap out of the other. Ideas were forming like a storm. 'Perhaps I could write an enka about a relationship! No beats a good romance!' This would work. Yes this would work perfectly.

" **Bee! Are you listening to me!?"**

He would just need to somehow sneak this by his brother. After the last concert ended in flames and wanten property damage he wasn't a team player for his shows. Bee shivered at the thought of receiving one of his iron claws again. A complete and total inspiration killer if ever there was one.

Perhaps he could host one outside the village? No that wouldn't work. Bee found that not as many people showed up for some reason if it wasn't playing outside their homes. It was another conundrum for him. It wouldn't deter him though. Rap was food for the soul and he was the number one, undisputed, soul chef!

" **Stop daydreaming and listen, you fool!"**

"Uh? What?" Bee shifted himself into his mindscape. He sat on top of his partner's head. A partner who looked none too happy at the moment. His massive purple arms folded. "Yo. What up Eight'O?"

" **Don't 'what up', me! I need to talk to you about something important."**

"Hmm. Alright my partner! Speak away, I'll listen to what you have to say~!"

The eight tails, Gyuki, huffed at Bee's flippant attitude. " **We need to get back to the village as soon as possible."**

"We do? Why?" They had just finished up a mission and were almost to the border of the Land of Frost. It hadn't been too difficult. Bee mainly just supervised Omoi and Karui as they took on some low level rogues. It was nice to get out of the village and stretch his legs. So why not take his time.

" **I don't know why but I sense something nearby. Something powerful?"**

"Like what?"

Gyuki paused. " **I….I don't know. I have this feeling that a storm is coming."**

Bee smiled. Shrugging off his partners worries. "There ain't no storm so mighty~! Cause we hail from the cloud and we are the Lightning!"

" **Ugh. I don't mean a real storm. Someone powerful is nearby. I haven't felt like this since my encounter with Hashirama Senju."**

"Hashirama's dead, Eight'O. There's no need to fear the dead, that's enough said."

" **I said it was like Hashirama. This feeling though is worse…..** _ **Much worse.**_ "

* * *

Naruto and his sensei were making their way towards the Land of Lightning. The citizens from Moon Country had been taken to ships waiting to transport them back home. Many were relieved to see their king directing them out of this horrible situation. It was nice to see a ruler care so deeply about his people. It reminded him of the Old man Third back in the Leaf Village.

After they set off, Noriyuki and himself separated from Takame and Kakeru. They would be sailing to a rendezvous point north from Nagoya while he and his sensei flew towards the Hidden Cloud Village. It was a little awkward being carried by his sensei but he certainly couldn't complain about the view. Being able to fly seemed like a handy ability to have. They were traveling at speeds that would make anyone jealous.

In the distance Naruto could make out large mountains. They loomed over the horizon like dark spires. Supposedly the Cloud village was located among them. It was difficult to see anything surrounding them due to the abundance of clouds though. Granted, they wouldn't have called their village that if they didn't do just that. Naruto couldn't wait to get there. There was some pay back that needed to be dealt.

"Naruto you promised to keep your cool."

"Ya I know." He slammed his fist into his palm. "It's just I can wait to get the justice they deserve."

"Justice? Oh? You expect the people involved will be locked up do you?"

"Erm? Well I guess I thought the scumbags involved were just…."

"Some no name pieces of trash that have no consideration for human decency?"

Naruto nodded at that assessment. Only real scum could be so cruel to kidnap innocent people. "Pretty much."

"Well you're half right. Hate to burst your bubble Naruto but the culprits of this heinous act are the rulers of this country."

Naruto's eyes hardened. "Wait? Y-You mean….Then what's the point then if they're just going to get away with it?!"

Noriyuki huffed. Pointing down below to the ground. "We're already in the Land of Lightning so it's best if I explain our role in this operation."

They set down on a hill overlooking a fairly sizable town. There was a large wall surrounding it on all sides. The houses, buildings and roads were set up into squares, dividing the town into different districts. The largest building - a traditional layered and flared mansion - was in the centre. It was several stories tall. Compared to the rest of the town it was lit up with a ton of lights. Obviously there was something going on in there.

"So since we can't just dump these idiots on the proper authorities. We have to hurt them where it hurts the most." Noriyuki grinned wolfishly. "It will only be worse for them now that Kakeru is here as well."

"What are we doing then? I don't get anything about this whole mission."

"This mission was never about rescuing people from kidnappers. Sad is it to say, kidnapping is pretty standard for shinobi villages."

"The Leaf village wouldn't do something like this," Naruto argued. He knew the Old man or granny Tsunade would flip if someone in the village did this.

"Hate to break it to you Naruto but they have." Noriyuki raised his hand before Naruto could say his piece. "But they aren't the worst offenders of this. Every country and ninja village steals to get an advantage over their neighbours. For security purposes or otherwise. Most of the time it's just intel, a certain jutsu or a piece of technology. In rare cases it's people with rare abilities or kekkei-genkai. For instance I know the Cloud tried to kidnap some little girl from the Leaf Village a few years ago and almost set off a war."

A flash of Hinata's face entered his. He remembered. Neji lost his father because of it. It was why he was so caught up with being trapped in destiny. His promise to change the way of Hyuuga when he became Hokage. He may never become Hokage but he was now realizing that it didn't have to stop him from fulfilling his other promises. He would still help his friends. Just like he would help those kidnapped by these scumbags right now.

Naruto's fists clenched "So are we going to kill them then?" It was a distasteful thought but how could you stop a ruler of a nation if they couldn't be punished by a superior.

"No we are not. As much as this trash deserves it, what we're going to do is much worse."

"What's worse than death?"

"Political and bureaucratic hell," Noriyuki stated boldly.

Naruto's body sagged. "Huh?"

"Ha ha ha! Right now my family is scattered across the country right now. Some of them are collecting documents that link nobles and the Land of Lightnings government to these kidnappings. At the same time we are freeing large groups of slaves from work sites all over the nation."

"Ok, I get the freeing slaves part," Naruto acknowledged. "But what will those documents do if no one can punish them?"

"You may not know this but Lighting has the strongest economy out of the big five thanks to their cheap source of labour. Mainly by having them mine and process special minerals from their mountain ranges."

Naruto frowned. "So freeing them will hurt their economy?"

"Yes it will. For the documents I'll be handing them over to Kakeru."

"That old king guy? What will he do with them?"

Noriyuki turned to the town, staring off in the distance. "While the Land of the Moon may not have the same population or military might as a great nation, its wealth surpasses every other on this continent. That means the amount of influence Kakeru has is enormous."

Naruto blinked owlishly. "Wow I had no idea". He had never heard of the Land of the Moon until an hour ago. It never dawned on him that the old man was so influential.

"Yes, due to how popular his land is he has many friends who are feudal lords and rulers of their own nations. _Do you know what will happen when he shares this information with them?"_ Noriyuki's question carried a dangerous undertone.

Naruto gulped and shook his head. He had a rough idea but what his sensei was getting at was probably much worse.

"Let me ask you this Naruto. If you were a ruler of a country and had to hire foreign shinobi, would you do so from a nation that is known to kidnap foreign citizens. I don't mean people with special abilities or those with key intel either. Just ordinary people."

Naruto shook his head violently. "Of course not! I wouldn't even want to deal with them."

Noriyuki turned to Naruto. His face was ripe with anger. " _Exactly. What the Land of Lightning has done is so unprecedented it will bury them in their own hubris. Without jobs coming in from other nations their economy drops. As much as loyalty to one's village is important it's just words that don't mean anything in the face of a cruel reality. Shinobi villages are mercenaries. They need money to survive. If ninja aren't getting paid then they rebel. If their neighbours won't trade with them then ordinary citizens will suffer. And when those citizens find out that their leaders are responsible for it then those leaders will face a reckoning! This country won't be able to fucking breathe without someone holding their sorry asses to the fucking fire! All because they thought that someone's life was worth less than a handful of coins!"_

Naruto stood trembling. This was worse. He had thought that they were just going after those responsible for doing such a terrible thing but the way his sensei described it meant that the punishment extended beyond them. A fact that didn't sit well with him.

"But this will affect innocent people too sensei. I get what they're doing is wrong but we shouldn't punish those who aren't involved."

Noriyuki tipped his hat. "I know this may seem cruel but it's a necessary lesson. Too many countries have citizens who are too passive in what their governments do. They need to be informed and realize that if they don't put scrutiny on those that lead them then they may wind up being led off a cliff. While the citizens of this land may struggle following this night; It will only embolden them to act so it never happens again or history will just repeat itself."

'Empowering the citizens?' Naruto had never thought about it like that. Truthfully it wasn't something he ever considered. He had no idea if the Leaf village or the Land of Fire had anything that kept people accountable. It was information he was regretting not learning while he was in the academy. Iruka- sensei would probably have covered something like this in class.

Naruto let out a deep breath. "So while your friends do their parts what about us?" Folding his arms he stopped to realize another thing he missed...rather someone he missed. "I also haven't seen Hiratei since this morning. What's his job?"

"Ha ha ha! Well since Hiratei was such a pain in the ass these last three weeks I assigned him to be our whipping boy. Essentially, if there are any obstacles that are too troublesome to handle my family can call him to solve it."

Naruto understood the meaning. If there was someone tough to fight then Hiratei would show up and scare the living shit out of them. "If everyone's scattered so far won't that make it difficult for him to help everyone?"

"Pffft! Ha ha ha ha! He'll certainly be getting a lot of cardio tonight then."

"Te he he he he!" Naruto couldn't help but snicker at Hiratei's sucky job.

"As for our job; We get the most fun part of all. The distraction team~!" By the elated look Noriyuki had, this would also be the most chaotic part of the job. He pulled out a map from his jacket and unrolled it over a large flat rock. It was a map of the Land Of Lightning. Naruto had seen enough of them over the last few weeks because they were so close to the country.

"Right now we are here," Noriyuki said, pointing at a spot between two noticable green dots marked on the map, "the town of Ninbō. It's the private land owned by many nobles who are involved in this human trafficking debacle." He then pointed to the other two green dots. "These two places are the Hidden Clouds primary defensive posts. There is one at the border and another one stationed half way between the first and the Cloud village itself. We are going to create two sets of clones. The first group will draw ninja near the border by causing a ruckus here in Ninbō. There won't be many who'll leave their posts as they'll try and keep the border secure as much as they can."

Naruto nodded. "Okay. What did you have in mind?"

Noriyuki pointed to the town. "As you can see the kind and caring nobles are hosting a party tonight. We're going to go see what kind of food they are serving."

Naruto grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Party crashing rich assholes. I can get behind that."

"I'll bet. The second team of clones will attack and take over the second defensive base. Let's just say both the border station and the Cloud Village is going to get some 'unique' intel on some hostile intruders. It will allow us to control their movements to a degree."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto scoffed. "Send them on the world's funniest goose chase is more like it."

"Oh Naruto- kun~! You know me so well."

They both laughed maniacally to each other. Naruto was loving this plan so far. Their job was to thin out all the potential enemies Noriyuki's friends would face by drawing them towards their location. He was sure there was much more his sensei had in store for anyone they crossed paths with. A small part of him almost felt sorry for those that did.

"So while our clones are off being a nuisance what are we going to be doing sensei?"

Noriyuki pointed to the map again. This time it landed on the red circle that marked the Hidden Cloud village. "Were going to go see the Raikage."

Naruto took a double take. Almost not believing his own ears "T-The Raikage!"

"Of course! How else is he to know what a shit job he's doing. Mu ha ha ha ha!"

Naruto watched, gaping as his sensei hooked up a wireless radio around his neck. He couldn't imagine that their mission would involve the Raikage. It was like going up against the Hokage! If they were anything alike then this mission would be the single greatest and toughest he's had in his young life. A fact that really sunk in just how important this was.

Naruto felt his sensei place a hand on his back. He shifted the frequency of the radio while clearing his throat. "Alright boys and girls! Our target's pants are down and their junk is hanging in the wind. Let's show them how small it actually is!"

* * *

**Canonical Omake**

**~ Noriyuki Sensei's Third Special Challenge~**

Naruto was walking through the streets with his sensei. They had just finished their meal for the evening and now it was time for the 'special challenge'. The boy groaned. After yesterday it was hard to look at a pretty woman without imagining them without clothes on. When he mentioned that to his sensei the reply he got from him was 'I always imagine women without clothes on'. Naruto facepalmed hard knowing that should have been a given.

'Stupid perverted sensei! Why can't any of my teachers be normal!?'

Noriyuki spun around, striking a pose. "Are you ready Naruto!? Challenge number two!"

"It's not gonna be something involving naked woman is it?"

His sensei stuck out both arms pointing at him obnoxiously. "It's not not going to involve naked woman."

Falling over, Naruto could only let out a dull groan. "Can't it be anything else?"

"Why? Don't tell your sick of seeing naked women? Gasp! You want to see naked guys?!" Noriyuki wrapped his arms around his body, raising a leg like he wasn't wearing clothes.

Naruto bolted up. "Eww! Get this through your head sensei! I like girls!"

"Excellent then you'll love today's challenge. We're going to the hot springs."

"Hot Springs? Like peeping? Ha! I'll have you know I have already done that so many times it's basically a wednesday for me!" He had spent a lot of time trying to get his sexy jutsu down. Sure he was beat up alot when he tried to enter the women's bath using it but it definitely worked….some of the time!

A shadow cast over his sensei's eyes. Tipping his hat he spoke in a terrifying voice. " _You think today's challenge is a simple peeping mission. You poor deluded fool! Come with me."_

Naruto was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and dragged across town towards their hotel. The lady at the front desk gave them an odd look as Naruto was carried like baggage. Naruto could only hang like a piece of cloth. Whatever he was going to do it would probably scar him.

Noriyuki strode confidently into the woman's changing room. Poking his head around to see if there was anyone inside. He stepped into the baths as well. Luckily they were both empty. Naruto could only imagine the trouble they would be in if there was.

"Alright the first thing we're going to do is take all the bath items from the woman's side. This means all towels, clothes, brushes, and soaps. Hop to it."

Naruto didn't ask why he was doing it. Taking items like this didn't seem to be valuable and he was sure the hotel wouldn't really care. Naruto had a creeping suspicion that whatever his sensei was up to would defy his expectations. Yesterday certainly was.

It took him a few minutes but he quickly gathered everything up into a little pile. He set them down on the wooden bench in the middle of the change room. Noriyuki nodded, counting up each and every item to himself.

"Good. There are roughly thirty towels, forty five hand cloths, twenty five bars of soap, and twelve brushes. Making the total one hundred and twelve items. It is currently 5:45 pm. In fifteen minutes the bath will be open to the female guests looking to soak after dinner. The bath closes at 10:00pm sharp. Listen closely to what I am going to tell you."

Naruto gulped.

"For each and every item here you will create a shadow clone and have them transform into said item. You the original will place them where you found the originals. Your clones are only allowed to dispel once they have been 'used', either by putting them into the laundry hamper or once the baths close." A sly smile formed on his face "You can think of this like infiltration training. No big deal for someone who's going to surpass all the Kage."

Naruto's jaw dropped. His face felt like it was an oven. This was….much worse than simple peeping. He clung to his body with a weak trembling. It was one thing to watch a woman bathe but this….words could not form to yell out the absurdity of it!

"Y-Your insane." Naruto barely muttered.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh Naruto. Just you wait. I'm going to beat the shyness out of you if it's the last thing I do."


	10. Chapter 9 - Working Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy. If you have a question about my fic or about Naruto in general I'm always willing to talk. Please leave a review. It helps motivate me :D

**Chapter 9 - Working Men**

Tears. Yes, honest to goodness tears poured out of Naruto's eyes. He tried to be tough but there was only so much one person, especially a young boy like himself, could stand. It was like up until this very moment he had never truly lived. All the bad things that happened in the past. Irrelevant to right now. This was the shining moment of his life. Naruto could only feel sorry for himself. Yes. He was sorry he was only a shadow clone and that his original would not get the chance to experience this for himself.

"Oh quit drooling Naruto. It's not that big a deal."

Naruto removed the white anbu-like mask his sensei had given him so that he could wipe the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry it's just….I'm so happy! This is so coo~l". Yes. in his very hands was the single greatest weapon he had ever held. Despite just observing this mission his sensei decided to give him something to use for self defense just in case. This had to be the single greatest thing he had ever touched in his entire existence and that included the rough chance he had done something he shouldn't have with Misuri last night. "H-How does it work!?"

"Ugh...perhaps I should rethink this," his sensei muttered, palming his face.

"No way! Uh uh! This is what I was waiting for for three weeks! All that other stuff you taught me doesn't even come close to this."

Noriyuki twitched. "You mean the secrets I imparted into that will someday make you one of the strongest men in the world? All of that is secondary to some suped up piece of metal?" He clutched his sides unable to contain himself. "Pfffttttt! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You really are still a little kid. Too caught up with playing with cool toys."

Naruto puffed out his cheek. He was not a little kid! If anyone was a little kid it was Noriyuki! A small smile formed as he got a devious idea. He gingerly pointed the weapon at his sensei's clone. "Since it doesn't seem like you're going to tell me I guess I should just test it out myself. I'm sure I can crash a party for rich snobs all on my own."

Noriyuki raised his hands. "Let's not do anything too hasty. It's not actually a toy."

Naruto stuck his tongue out as he lined up the end of the barrel to Noriyuki's chest. "I just need to pull this trigger right? It's kind of like a crossbow."

Pushing the barrel away, Noriyuki sighed. "Ok. Ok. No need for excessive violence tonight. This is just a different variation of my air cannon. As you can see it's larger and will require both hands to hold." He pointed to the top of it, near the air tank. "Instead of a cylinder with a seal matrix for the ammunition, this variation has a top loader, containing smaller rounds." He unscrewed the top of the funnel-like object, pulling out a tiny round ball from inside. "Since we are trying for a non-lethal solution these are made of rubber instead of metal". He emphasized this by bouncing it on the ground.

"Rubber? So that's why you were interested in the guy who could make it with his jutsu."

"Mhm. While it may not pierce skin they sting like a bitch."

"So it's basically the same as your smaller air cannons then?"

Noriyuki shook his head. "Not even close. The ones I use are for precision and I can summon different munitions from the summoning seals inside the cylinder. They require finesse and immense skill to ", he accentuated by grasping the top loader, "is for spraying large groups of enemies. The wind chakra still functions the same but it fires multiple, smaller, rounds. It's clunky, lacks accuracy, but it's idiot friendly. So long as there is ammunition in the loader and the tank is full of wind chakra anyone can use it to cause significant harm to others".

Naruto nodded. "So i'm guessing that's why you don't like others using it", he assessed from the undertone that this wasn't something that his sensei just handed out. Granted, it was still extremely cool. Scratch that, incredibly cool! However...it didn't mean he didn't get why this weapon was so risky.

He recalled his mission to protect the Princess of the Land of Snow, now renamed to the Land of Spring. Koyuki's personal attendant Sandayū, along with fifty of his men were cut down by unique weapons like this. It was less a battle and more a one sided massacre. It was not a pleasant sight to bear witness to.

"I have been careful not to let a weapon like this fall into the wrong hands. It's not hard to compress air even without chakra. So I always leave an explosive tag on each of them if I lose them."

Naruto blinked. "An explosive what?!" He fumbled with the air cannon in his arms realizing that it could explode in his face.

"Ha ha ha ha! Relax Naruto. Even if it did go off you're just a shadow clone remember."

"That is so not the point Noriyuki- sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's Zee tonight."

Naruto's face scrunched up. "Zee?"

"Yes my code name for this mission is Zee and your's will be Enu. Can't have people knowing our names after all. That means you need to keep your mask on as well." He turned to the mansion, placing his own mask on his face. It was a lot different than Naruto's.

"A half mask?" Naruto questioned. Instead of a full one like he had been given, Noriyuki's mask only covered the top half of his face, just tapering off at the nose. There were no intricate designs or markings on them either, just a plain white polish.

"I have my reasons for it. Now let's be off and remember to observe only Enu," Noriyuki commanded.

The two hopped from rooftop to rooftop. There were only a handful of guards noticeable walking the streets. Noriyuki had commented that when nights are darker and the moon isn't out it makes it more likely for guards to carry lanterns or sources of light. Dead giveaways in trying to evade them. Naruto had noticed a few lone guards patrolling. Then did not appear to be ninja though, just soldiers carrying swords and spears.

It was as they approached the main mansion that security became more noticeable. There were guards situated on the balconies and awnings that surrounded the front gardens to this massive building. It was five stories tall with two side builds two stories shorter. Naruto could make out several people walking the immaculate gardens. They were dressed in fine dress wear. Some were wearing traditional clothes while some were in more modern dress wear like his sensei. It sort of chaffed him that he was wearing the same types of clothes as these rich snobs. Obviously he pulled them off much better than they did though.

Obviously.

"So how are we getting in sensei?"

Noryuki grinned like a loon. His maniac green eyes shining through his mask. "Why through the front doors of course."

* * *

Naruto shivered from the cold air as they flew towards the Hidden Cloud Village. They had just dropped off their second set of shadow clones to take the second outpost. From there they had been slowly rising higher and higher above the clouds. A fact that included wind that was blurring past them due to his sensei's intense speed. Naruto was freaking cold! The only thing he could do was curl up tighter against his sensei. He just wished the man didn't wear so much cologne. The air was thin enough as it was. He was getting dizzy breathing in the essence of pine and aftershave.

He looked on to the mountains that were quickly looming much closer than before. If anything they were definitely scenic. He loved standing on top of the Hokage monument to stare out at the village so if there was a village this high up it just meant it too had one hell of a view. However, he was sure there weren't stairs leading to such a vantage point. This village seemed to take the hidden part to the extreme. If there was a village this deep in the mountains it must have been a pain in the ass to reach it by foot.

"There it is," Noriyuki guested, pointing down below.

Naruto wasn't really sure what or where his sensei was pointing at. All he could see were mountains. Squinting, the outlines of the mountains looked kind of weird. Some had strange outlines making parts of them more round and oddly shaped. Suddenly he saw a glittering of lights. Passing through the dark clouds in front of them Naruto could finally see it. They reached a large range of mountains with what Naruto could only describe as the strangest buildings he had ever seen. Like towers, the lights coming from the buildings built off the side of the mountains shown. They were breathtaking.

"Woah…"

"Indeed. They are impressive but check out the Raikage's place in the center."

Naruto's eyes nearly coned out of his mask. In the middle of all these magnificent buildings was a glass fortress built like it was upside down. It covered the mountain with such majesty it blew the Hokage's place out of the water. It made the building look like a run down shack in comparison.

Not that he would ever say that out loud.

"This is so awesome."

"Mhm. Paid for in part by the free labour of foreign citizens."

Naruto's fist curled. "What's the plan sensei?"

"Just follow my lead."

The two began a sharp descent towards the ground. Swiftly and quietly they touched down within walking distance of the main building. There were no paved roads but the paths were laid out clearly. There was even a stream running along the street. Unsurprisingly the streets were empty given how late it was. Naruto's only worry was that they would get caught for being so overly dressed.

"Here, have a nip of this." Noriyuki offered, handing his flask.

"It's not rumba is it?"

"No just hard sake."

"Okay then." When Noriyuki offered alcohol it was best just to go along with it. Naruto took a quick swig before handing it back to him. "Now what?"

Lifting the flask up, Noriyuki downed the rest. "Ha ha ha ha! Now we sing! Just like at the restaurant. I'll start. Oh we dance~!"

"And we sing~!" Naruto continued.

"Till our bones ache~!"

"And our throats sting~!"

"OH LAST BELL MAY IT NEVER RING~!

The two carried the song as they stumbled towards the main building. Naruto got the scam. He had seen his sensei do it before to comical success. He wasn't much of a singer but much like learning art his sensei exposed it to him whether he wanted to or not.

"Hey who goes there?!" One of the two guards called out as they approached. They were wearing the traditional Cloud uniforms. Dark grey under clothes with a white flak vest that wrapped around their left shoulders. Naruto could swear they bore an uncanny resemblance to Izumo and Kotetsu back in the leaf village. The only real difference was that their skin tone was darker. Maybe distant relatives?

"Oh we laugh~!" Noriyuki sang, slurring his words.

"And we cry~!"

"Cause' we get into fights~!"

"And we always lie~!"

"BECAUSE WE'RE JUST THOSE KIND OF GUYS~!" They both finished.

"Ugh! Just a couple of drunks," The other guard said annoyed.

"Hmm? Wait a minute, why are the two of you wearing masks?"

Noriyuki shambled closer, making a great performance to appear drunk. "Man it's so late, don't you guys sleep?"

They both drew their swords.

"Identify yourselves or else we'll - Ahk!"

Before either of them knew what was happening Noriyuki blurred behind them knocking both out. While it was nice of his sensei to not use excessive force it didn't help he tied both of them together in a very…. provocative position.

"Take five gentlemen and don't do anything I would do," Noriyuki said, tipping his hat.

He followed suit tipping his hat to them as well. "Pardon the intrusion." Naruto said, moving behind his sensei, stepping over both of them.

They were inside the building now...or they were at the foot of the staircase that led to it. A very, very, long staircase. Naruto could only guess that it winded around the mountain and went to the very top.

"Don't they have an elevator or something? This is ridiculous, y' know."

"Ya it's a boring pain in the ass". His sensei sighed heavily "There's only one thing to do. ...Race you to the top!" Noriyuki bolted up the stairs.

"Huh? What?! Hey not fair!" Naruto tore ass up the never ending staircase trying to catch his shameless sensei. He was only a few steps behind. "I'm going to catch you sensei!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Guess I'll need to slow you down!" His sensei's laughter echoed through the large building. If they didn't know they were here before then they probably did now.

Naruto nearly flipped when he saw a cloud ninja flying towards him. He thought that their ruckus had stirred up the whole building. Ducking under the enemy, Naruto spun around in case he tried to attack. To his surprise the ninja rolled down the steps like a rag doll.

"Hey don't just throw unconscious people down these stairs just to slow me down!"

"O~h! Sounds like the cries of a whiner to me!"

Gritting his teeth Naruto undid the resistance seals. He wasn't going to let his sensei beat him. Another cloud ninja appeared rolling down towards him. This one was still conscious. Not letting this fact slow him down he jumped landing on the shinobi's face to spring off to gain speed. He heard a curse coming from the man before his thrashing disappeared from earshot.

Making his way up to a landing he saw his sensei standing around a large number of fallen shinobi. He stood leaning against a wall looking at his fingers. Naruto panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Geez Naruto. What took you so long? I had enough time to knock out these guys and time to pretend I was waiting a long time."

"Ya whatever. Stupid sensei." Naruto grumbled.

"Now that our race is over let's make a quick detour." Noriyuki pointed towards a door behind a large crescent shaped desk. Naruto guessed this floor was some sort of administration area. It made sense given that the Raikage probably had his room somewhere near the top.

"What are we doing sensei?"

Noriyuki turned and smiled. "It would be a shame that we came all this way to the Hidden Cloud Village and didn't grab some souvenirs. Maybe some jutsu or weapons."

Naruto matched his smirk. "It sure would."

The two made their way down to the end of a long hallway behind the desk. There weren't any doors running along it and the lights were dimly lit. At the other end was a square antechamber that had a large metal door. Whatever was behind it was most likely valuable. There was a massive lock on it but Naruto was a hundred percent sure that it was pretty much wood covered in tin foil in his sensei's mind.

"Halt intruders!"

They both turned to see two ninja wearing masks. They were most likely Cloud Anbu. Both already had their swords drawn, lightning cackling from the blades. They looked tougher than anyone they have encountered so far.

But that was not saying much.

"Well this is a little depressing." Noriyuki walked up to the two guards. He scratched the back of his head. He waved them over "Alright you two, you know the drill. Come on, don't be shy."

The guards glanced at one another, most likely confused about what the hell his sensei was talking about.

Naruto could only facepalm. "Ugh. He's really doing this." He muttered under his breath.

His sensei threw his hands up into the air. "My god! Is this your first day on the job? Don't you both know you're both supposed to attack me one at a time. Then I knock you both out with a single strike. Have neither of you seen a heist movie before?"

The guards flinched.

"Idiot on the right. _You attack first_ ," Noriyuki commanded. There was a tone in his voice that seemed to startle them. Their bodies became rigid and stiff.

Naruto shook his head as the guard pointed to himself. Like he wanted to make sure he was the one being addressed.

"Yes you." The man took a weak attacking stance. "Yes that's it, don't be shy". Beyond all reason the guard charged at his sensei like a dumbass….

"Kiyaa!"

...and was promptly knocked out with a single chop. The other guard took several steps back. Naruto knew what was going to happen. He had seen his sensei do it before. He just couldn't believe this intimidation gimmick of his worked on high level ninja the same way it did on lowly street thugs.

"Alright now it's your turn random guard number two. Give it your all. I believe in you."

The guard shook his head. He was trembling like a leaf in a storm. Naruto was pretty sure he was crying.

Pretty sure.

"Or you know, you can just drop your weapon and lie down on the ground. You can just say you were knocked. We certainly won't tell anyone," Noyuki turned to Naruto, "Isn't that right Enu?"

It was hard not to feel sympathy for the man. He shook his head. "Listen buddy. It's just best to go along with my sensei's instructions. The sooner we get what we want the sooner we'll be on our way. Don't blame yourself for any of this." Naruto hooked his thumb to Noriyuki. "If you weren't afraid of this monster then I would question your sanity."

Naruto's reasoning won out and the guard slowly fell to the ground. He lay flat, his limbs splayed out awkwardly to feign unconsciousness. He gave the man a withering gaze. It was one thing to suggest it to someone, it was another to see a grown man playing dead.

Noriyuki crouched low, rubbing his chin. "Hmm you're still twitching a bit," he observed. "You really got to let the body go limp if you want to sell it. I should know, I was a famed actor at one point in my life". He shook his head. "Never made any money though. They said I didn't make a very convincing tree. But everyone's a critique I guess."

"Leave the man alone sensei. It's bad enough he has to deal with you."

Noryuki whimpered. "Ugh. I should just lay down as well. Take a nap."

Naruto grabbed his sensei by his back collar. Pulling him towards the door. "Open first, sleep after".

"Alright, alright, jeez. You're so snippy. Definitely taking after Hiratei."

His sensei placed a hand on the metal door. It's hinges were on the left side of the wall. But as logic flees from his sensei like a bad date the metal door split open down the middle like they were swinging batwing doors of a saloon. Wind chakra was quite an effective way to get by obstacles.

Wood covered tinfoil indeed.

Noriyuki let out a whistle. He could blame his sensei for marveling at such a bountiful collection. The room wasn't all that big. About the same size as his apartment but it was covered wall to wall and floor to ceiling with jutsu scrolls. In some places there were wooden trophy stands that were holding some ornate weapon. It was difficult not to salivate at all the goodies available here. Naruto stared at his sensei with twinkles in his eyes.

"Ha ha ha! Why are you looking at me? Go ahead and help yourself."

"I don't know where to start! I just want to take all of it~!"

"Well I wouldn't stop you and it's not like the Cloud Village will truly care if you take them or not."

Naruto tilted his head. "Why wouldn't they care? This is their vault of awesome jutsu right?"

"Not exactly." His sensei stepped into the room, walking over to the far wall. He skimmed the shelves humming to himself. Eventually, pulled one out from the racks and unrolled it. He nodded before rerolling it back up. "This should do. Enu, come look at this." His sensei held out the scroll to him.

It looked like a regular scroll except the paper was a distinct red. There was something vaguely familiar about it though. The black lined crest on it was one he had seen just about everyday of his life. One that was emblazoned on his old clothes and on the backs of all the chunin and jounin flak vests. In fact it was sprinkled on a lot of things around the Leaf Village.

"This is a scroll from the Leaf Village isn't it?"

Noriyuki blinked, his mouth slightly open. "No, Enu, it's not. The scroll is from the Uzumaki clan."

Eyes widening, Naruto had to take a moment to digest what his sensei just said. "The Uzumaki clan?"

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Noriyuki placed a finger over his lips to tell Naruto to stay quiet. The guard outside was still probably listening. It was probably a bad idea not to knock him out or tie him up or... just make him cover his ears. Three whole weeks and he never heard a word of this. Did his sensei think he already knew? No, he was more aware of Naruto's background then he himself was. Someone like his sensei always seemed in the know.

"We'll discuss everything after the mission, okay?" He whispered. Clearing his throat he continued. "As for this scroll; It's a high level, complex sealing jutsu. More complex and intricate than any of these clown ninja's could understand. It's the same with the rest of this stuff. All stolen from other villages and clans that they can't actually use."

Naruto looked around. There were well over a thousand different scrolls and books. All of this was stolen? It seemed a little insane to think about.

"Why steal something if they can't use it?"

"As I have taught you. Just because you don't know how to do something doesn't mean you shouldn't learn about what others can do. They most likely stole these to get insight or an advantage over their enemies. Others were most likely pilfered as spoils of battle. Again, pretty standard for hidden villages."

"So I should only take things I could actually use?"

Noriyuki shrugged. "Up to you. I can see that the wall on the right has jutsu taken from the land of Wind. There is a good chance it may contain some wind jutsu for you to use. Probably something powerful."

Powerful jutsu...It didn't matter if Naruto was twelve years old or one hundred and twelve, there was something exciting about them. 'So many options', he thought, a little overwhelmed. He had to think logically about this. These could be invaluable jutsu to his survival and success. It didn't help that they were all different and weren't labelled. 'Eh I'll just take all of them! Sensei can seal them all up for me'.

Logic won out in this instance.

"Oh. My. God! Is this what I think it is?!" His sensei shouted as he stuffed his arms. Naruto glanced around to see his sensei admiring a large rectangular wooden box. He had placed it on top of a stack of large papers. "Holy shit! It is!"

"What is it, sensei?"

Spinning the box around Naruto saw what made his sensei so giddy. He cocked an eyebrow wondering what sort of monstrosity would catch his teachers interest. Of course it was something that Naruto just didn't get or have any interest in. Apparent, by his dull stare.

"A Shamisen….wow." Of course his sensei would be excited about a musical instrument. He had three weeks of experiences to know how varied those interests were. Art, dance, music, magic tricks, and more. If he hadn't threatened the manager of that family restaurant with the outcome of never ending torture he would have thought Noriyuki was a traveling circus performer. Probably the position of ring master because he knew he had a suit for it. He would probably enjoy the job too. Maybe grow a mustache.

Where was he going with this?

*Snap, Snap!*

"Focus Enu. You drifted for a moment."

"And?"

"And anyway! This isn't just a regular Shamisen. Take a closer look."

Indeed, it was different from his sensei's normal one. A normal Shamisen had three strings. This one had double the amount. It was jet black with red streaks running along the length of the body and neck. With the extra strings it meant there were three more pegs to tune it.

"So it's a bit different. Why are you making a big deal about it?"

"This Shamisen belonged to the First Raikage. It was a weapon of great power that was used to unite the different tribes and clans in this area. With this Ay was able to call down a special type of lightning that was near unbeatable. When I told you that those who master their elements have no weaknesses well it was from him that I learned that lesson."

A music based weapon. Naruto wasn't sure how to feel about that. There was only one group of people he knew used sound as a weapon and they belonged to Orochimaru's group. He knew they were effective for genjutsu but calling down lightning from the sky? That seemed like a bit of a stretch. His sensei seemed to know alot about it though.

"You knew the First Raikage?"

Noriyuki gave a small nod. He gently picked up the instrument like it was made of glass. "He and I... were good friends once. Best friends. The man was a literal rock star and he and I would play our music together. He had rhythm, good songs and was the most stylish person I knew. Many kage sacrificed their personal values for the sake of their villages but he towed the line and always let his passions guide his values.

"You miss him," Naruto surmised from his sensei's tone.

"I do. Not many know this but he…" Noriyuki paused, a scowl etched on his face. Like a bitter memory had taken hold of him, "...he died protecting me. It was a great loss to the continent. Not many knew this but he always believed that he could unite people through music. That their shared emotions could be summoned forth when he played."

Naruto frowned. He sounded like a good person. It was a hard pill to swallow that his country fell to this level. He wanted to ask what happened but like everything else it was a story for later.

"Regardless, I think it's only prudent that I take this back into my custody."

"Take it back? I thought it belonged to the First Raikage."

"It did. I had a hand in making it though. You could say it took more than Ay's mastery of lightning jutsu to make full use of its power. Power that gave this Shamisen the name of Aka-Inazuma to those that feared it."

"Aka-Inazuma: The Red Lightning Caller," Naruto muttered. Now that was a cool name. "Do you know how to use it then sensei?"

Noriyuki smirked. "I'm probably the only one who knows how. Since it's locked in here I guess they never knew the secret."

"Secret?"

"Later Enu. For now let's get those scrolls sealed up. Ha ha ha! I can see you lacked restraint. A good mentality for a thief." Naruto placed them down as his sensei packed up the Shamisen. He had no real knowledge of the Raikage...granted he had no real knowledge of any of the kage except for the Hokage. Noriyuki seemed to have met pretty much all of them. A strange occurrence seeing as any previous mention of them usually involved calling them amateurs or idiots.

"Alright! Now off to harass the Raikage! Lets bounce! "

The two exited the room. Noriyuki, trying to be funny, moved the two halves of the solid metal door so that they fit into place like he never cut them. Naruto really didn't see the point. His sensei made some off handed comment on it being the polite thing to do and the cost of heating a building this size being murder.

The two stepped over the still conscious guard lying prone on the floor.

"Keep up the good work," Noriyuki said.

Naruto followed suit.

"You'll get 'em next time", he encouraged. "Although I wouldn't count on it," muttering that last part quietly to himself.

* * *

"What was that?" Ay frowned, turning his head towards the door.

"What was what, my Lord?" His assistant, Mabui asked.

Ay paused trying to listen carefully for something. After a few moments of silence he shook his head. "It's nothing. I could have sworn I heard laughing."

"Shall I go check on it sir?"

"Hrrr. No it's nothing. I need status updates now. Is there anymore confirmation on these alerts? This seems unbelievable that so many places are requesting assistance. Especially this so-called invasion force."

He stood arms crossed waiting impatiently as the intelligence officer waited for further communication from Post Station 2. There had been an urgent message that a large group of enemy forces had just crossed the border into the Land of Lightning. It had come out of nowhere and at the worst time as well. Bee and Yugito were still out on assignments and a lot of his best people were already assigned tasks crucial to the nation's security. For now though he needed a better estimation of what they were dealing with before he brought down the iron claw.

"Sir we have further intel!" His spectacled communication officer Sho exclaimed.

"Well? Out with it. What's happening at the border?"

"Sorry sir I just want to confirm this." Sho teeth clenched as he squeezed the headset. The thin man looked ill. Like he had just been told he was dying. "Are you sure?! You have visual confirmation? Okay I'll let him know. Stay on the line for orders." Sho gave him a grave look. A look he hadn't seen in almost fifteen years. "We have confirmation that over a thousand shinobi from the Hidden Stone have entered Lightning territory."

Ay's eyes widened as such extreme news. "Over a thousand! Has there been any message from Post Station 1?! Have they been overrun?1"

"Th-They haven't come from the Land of Frosts border sir. Scouts have reported that they landed by a dozen boats on the western coast near the town of Sabae."

"...What?" Ay's jaw hung open as he just heard the most absurd piece of information in his entire life. The Hidden Stone had never used boats before. It wasn't their style or how they usually operated. They preferred a more direct approach when it came to warfare. Launching by boat seemed too incredulous to believe. Hell, some of them could actually fly! Like that old goat Ohnoki.

Mabui cut in. "Are you sure about this? This doesn't seem like the Hidden Stone. It could be an enemy dressed as Hidden Stone to cause a rift between us and them."

It was a reasonable assumption. The Hidden Cloud had tried the same right after the Third great ninja war ended. Since they didn't want their prints on it they opted to use foreign mercenaries to do the deed. Complete amateurs who botched it so badly the Cloud never bothered with outside mercenaries since.

Sho shook his head. "This is coming from Lord Zenzo himself. He has stated he managed to capture one of the invaders before they landed. ID confirmation on known Stone Chunin."

Ay snarled. "Dammit! What the hell is that old bastard thinking pulling a stunt like this?!" He turned to the chunin linked to the Feudal Lord's palace. "Send word to the Feudal Lord. Have guard units run through emergency protocols! I want his safety put as top priority until we figure this out!"

"Um...sir," A meek female chunin cut in. "I have been trying to reach their office inside the palace but I haven't gotten a response since earlier this evening. I thought it was just a bad connection but…."

Ay's whole body flexed. Veins nearly popping out of his forehead. Of all the things to happen at this moment it had to happen now! First the issue with Lord Sekiun's shipment being compromised, then all these alerts popping up around the country, a large scale invasion force out of nowhere and now the Feudal Lord couldn't be reached. All while his best people were scattered. Bee and Yugito were outside the country. This wasn't a coincidence. Everything happening at the same time. This chaos and confusion was being used to leverage the enemies advantage.

If Ohnoki was behind this then he would retaliate in full. He had no clue why that fence sitter would do something so reckless but only he could pull something like this off. He was missing something crucial. Something that would force his hand to try this extreme tactic.

' _You never told me what this cargo is?'_

' _It's a resource that will help sustain our land's superior economy. Not that I would expect you to understand. Good day Raikage.'_

Thoughts of his conversation with Lord Sekiun sprung to his mind. 'The cargo!' He realized. Perhaps there was something about it that Ohnoki wanted. If it truly was a resource that was secretly boosting their Lands economy then the Hidden Stone were most likely after it. This meant that the invasion from the west was most likely a diversion with these random alerts being used to divide his forces. Added to this was the break in at Lord Sekiun's mansion and only by chance did they catch the breach in time. Yes. Everything was fitting together. A very elaborate plan by that old fossil. He would need to reinforce Cee's team to assist Dodai's group. However, he couldn't let Stone forces march through unimpeded.

"Alright listen up!" Ay barked. "I want teams fourteen and twenty three to go after team thirty four and support Dodai's transportation convoy. Have the fastest sensors at Post Station 1 to reach Bee and Yugito and have them rendezvous near Sabae. Finally, I want any available non-reserve forces to intercept the Stone Shinobi ten miles west of Post Station 2! Make haste!"

Ay turned on his heel as his soldiers stood and saluted. He walked briskly towards his office. He wouldn't stay idle. First he needed to reach the Feudal Lord as fast as he could. If the enemy captured him then it could put the nation in a political tail spin. Right now they needed firm leadership from both the Feudal Lord and himself.

"My Lord where are you going?" Mabui asked as she chased his heel.

"I'm getting my hat then I'll be off to the Feudal Lord's palace. I want you to contact Darui and have him meet me there. We'll need to secure all the high ranking nobles and lords for their protection. I'm counting on you."

"Of course, Lord Raikage. I shall see it done." She bowed before running off down the emergency landing.

Ay burst into his office to grab his hat. He paused for a moment when he realized that he wasn't alone. At his desk there were two people leaning against it. One was significantly taller than the other. Both were adorn in fine dress wear and wore white, plain masks.

"Who in the blazes are you two?! Why are you in my office?!" Ay demanded.

The taller one approached with a scroll in hand. Ay quickly glanced at it noticing the official seal of the feudal lord.

"Forgive the intrusion." The tall one spoke giving a small bow. "We serve the Feudal Lord. He has sent us to deliver a message for you. Given the circumstances he is in protective custody and cannot be contacted through normal channels."

Ay took in what the man said. He gave him a leveling gaze trying to appraise him. He was about an inch and half shorter than he was, although he had a very slim build compared to his own. Unlike the shorter one in orange standing behind him, he wore a half mask showing a clean shaven face with distinct sideburns that ran down to his jawline. He had distinct green eyes giving him a very noble air about him. Ay could make neatly shaved brown hair tucked behind his black fedora with a yellow band along the crown. Even his suit seemed to give him a strange intimidation to his appearance that he wouldn't have expected from such clothes. A jet black suit with a yellow dress shirt underneath with a checkered grey tie that ran down to his navel.

Ay's brows furrowed as he readied his chakra to strike this fool down. He shot out a fearsome amount of killing intent. His chakra flaring. "You claim to be from the Feudal lord. Why haven't I seen you before? All guard detachments are supposed to be signed off by myself."

The man didn't flinch or react the way he thought. He sniffed the air before curling his nose. "Ew. Did you just fart?" He waved his hand back and forth like he was trying to clear the air. "Listen here big guy. Save your attitude for the enemies of the nation. I shouldn't have to say that you and the Feudal Lord have some trust issues, so obviously he would recruit additional guards for situations like this." The man gritted his teeth, his eyes turning hard. " _Unless you're suggesting that you have a problem with that because you're keeping tabs on his lordships private matters. Be careful with your words Raikage. If not for us then the Feudal Lord would have been killed this night"_.

Flinching back at that revelation, Ay lowered his hostile intent. 'The Feudal lord was attacked?' This wasn't good. As much as he hated to admit it the relationship between him and the Feudal Lord was professional at best. There was an apparent undertone of distrust that sought to establish a balance of power between them. It wasn't something he liked but the man was as stubborn as he was.

"I apologise. I wasn't aware of your employment. You have my thanks then for keeping his lordship safe. Where is the Feudal Lord now? I'll have my men help secure his safety."

"I understand the delicate nature of this issue. I too apologise for this sudden intrusion." The man held out the scroll. "The Feudal Lord gave me this to give to you. Everything you need to know is in here."

Ay took the scroll and unfurled it. He scanned the message with utmost care.

He paused, blinking several times. His face twitched.

" _What the hell is this?_ " He muttered harshly.

"What do you mean?" The man asked innocently.

Ay held out the scroll to the fool, pointing to the words written on them. "All this says is; Give me my hat back'."

"Hmmm…" The brown haired man tapped his lips pondering something. "Perhaps it's some sort of code. Maybe you should keep reading. There could be more to it."

Ay did just that. He couldn't really understand how this could be code. The Feudal Lord had never done such a thing before. Everything about this was weird. Yet maybe there was something to this he was missing. He kept unrolling it until he was near the end. The paper was pilling up next to his feet. Ay finally got to the end. A single line was written down. A little aggravated he spoke it out loud.

"I'm a gullible idiot?!" He yelled

"Ha ha ha ha! Ya sure are. **Ninja art: Extreme Paper Binding!** "

"What in the blazes!" Before he could react the paper wound its way around his legs and moved up his body. He tried to let go of the scrolls spidle but it was stuck to his hand somehow. Within moments the paper wrapped around his mouth stopping him from calling out for help. "RRRRRRRR!" He grunted as he tried to tear it apart. His lightning armor wasn't activating. No. His entire chakra seemed to have been sealed away!

The bastard poked him in the chest leaving him to fall on his back. He was totally immobile and helpless.

"Oh so in case you are wondering the secret code was rather simple," the man explained. From behind his back he pulled out his Kage hat, the symbol of his authority. He twirled it around in his fingers before placing it on top of his own hat. "Give me back my hat, was a hint for….for um...um….well for taking your hat. Have no worries though I have great plans for it."

"RRRRAHHHHHHH!"

"Oh relax. I'm not going to do anything nefarious with it. Quite the opposite in fact. This is just the centerpiece I needed to really build ambiance in the master bathroom of my home. It will really pull the room together."

Ay fibered every ounce of strength he could. He would kill them! Right after tearing their limbs off and ripping out their finger and toe nails! He squirmed, pressing his large muscles against the paper in hopes it would break. He grunted as the paper seemed to constrict more and more.

The man wagged his finger. "Uh uh uh. I wouldn't do that. This jutsu was designed after the novel finger trap. The more you struggle the more the paper will use that energy to harden and constrict your movements until all your bones break." The bastard turned to his partner who had watched on with muted silence.

"Now then! Since we have everything we came for, it's time to leave."

"Finally!" The shorter masked intruder exclaimed. By the tone of his voice and his height he was obviously much younger than the man in front of him.

"So what do you think, Enu? Head first or feet? Face up or down?"

'What are they talking about?' Ay thought. Were they here to capture him? No, this was probably some method of execution. His rage was boiling. To be taken out by such a simple trick. It was a disgrace to be killed in such a manner after surviving over a thousand battles!

The young boy paused, taking a thinking pose. "Let's be nice since he was such a gracious host. Feet first and face up."

The man tilted his head. "How is that nicer? It sounds much worse than the other options."

The young boy shrugged. "I don't know. I have never used someone as a slide to go down four hundred flights of stairs."

"What a coincidence! Neither have I! It will surely be a learning experience for all!" The two laughed maniacally to each other. Like this was a game to them. It pissed Ay off even more. "Now Raikage-sama, you're going to be our elevator and it's a long way down to our floor."

Ay shuddered as the two loomed over him. He couldn't tell the boy because of his mask but with the man he could see his ear to ear smile. His teeth gleamed with such a malicious grin it scared the hell out of him. There were so many thoughts about all this chaos happening at once. So much he had to do. However at the moment he had to bear with this indignity until help came. Hopefully, he could turn this situation around.

Hopefully.

* * *

Naruto watched as his sensei was giving instructions to the commander of the guard station. They were the second set of clones that were dropped off to take the base. He wished he could say it was much of a fight rather than a one sided beat down. There hadn't been more than a dozen or so shinobi guarding the unsuspecting three story, grey building. For a supposed intelligence and defensive post it seemed to have the same level of security as his apartment complex.

"Okay I want you to tell them that there are a thousand Stone shinobi coming from the western bank. Do you understand...Zenzi?" Noriyuki instructed.

"It's...Zenzo. Yes...Lord Raikage." The man moaned out.

The man, a Cloud Jounin wearing the typical cloud flak vest and a large poofy hat, nodded to his sensei's orders. The man's eyes were glazed over as he was in a trance. His sensei had used genjutsu on the guy. He had no clue his sensei was so good with genjutsu. He had seen him conjure up illusions before but this was straight up mind control. It was like Kakashi-sensei's sharingan.

"They...have acknowledged the intel and….have ordered all troops to the western bank."

"Excellent! It seems our work here is done." Noriyuki's plan to send the Cloud ninja on that wild goose chase went without a hitch. It was kind of boring but Naruto got a lot out of it. Using genjutsu like this was still out of his league but controlling the enemies movements like this. He couldn't help but snicker.

"Should we dispel now, sensei?"

"Just one last thing to do." He placed a hand on the Zenzo guy's chest. A pattern appeared forming a small circle with writing around it. A seal of some sort. After it set the seal vanished like it was never there.

"What is that sensei?"

Noriyuki chuckled to himself. "It's a summoning seal. Voice activated too. So long as no one says 'I am the Raikage', it won't go off. I definitely have a specific target in mind."

Naruto didn't really get it but guessed it was just another one of Noriyuki's stupid schemes. He always had some way of messing with people long in advance of them being aware of it. Well they were done so it was up to his original now. The two formed the shadow clone seal and dispelled.

* * *

The first set of clones of Naruto and Noriyuki waltzed into the mansion without a single one of the guards batting an eye. He was sure that the guards at the front would have raised some sort of fuss about them but to Naruto's surprise they weren't even questioned as to who they were. Added to this was the fact they walked in with weapons that could cause heavy damage to any unsuspecting person who crossed them.

"That was surprising," Naruto commented.

"Not really. You'll see once we get inside."

Passing through the front gate they entered a long courtyard that led into the manor proper. Like the back courtyard the lawn was immaculate with statues and other assorted flowers. It was quite nice to look at. Red tiled roofs with white stained walls on the side. The base of the mansion was nearly carved stones that made up the foundation. Along the upper floors were open balconies with awnings that stretched out from the corners of the yard. Several niches adorned the lower walls with different statues of shinto deities.

They walked into the large double silver studded doors into the main foyer. Naruto let out a low whistle to take it all in. He had never been in a place this fancy before. Marbled floors, lacquered staircases that alternated on both sides of the building going to the ceiling which suspended a large chandelier. The whole place smelled of lavender and jasmine. On the other side was another set of doors leading to what looked like a massive dining hall. Naruto could hear a lot of voices and music.

A stern looking old man standing by the door approached them. He was most likely an attendant or servant. "Excuse me sir but may I take your hat and jacket. I\m afraid it is a bit stuffy in the galley this evening."

Noyuki held out his hand. "No that's alright. I would prefer no one touching my new clothes. These are more expensive than your pay for a year so I would insist you keep your hands to yourself. We don't intend to stay long anyway."

The butler nodded. He gave a low bow but Naruto saw him glance at their weapons. "As you wish. Um, may I ask sir, what you are carrying?"

Noriyuki snubbed his head."I wouldn't presume to ask me anything. But if you are so inclined to know these are special walking canes recently purchased from a merchant ship from another continent in the Land of Frost. Marvelous inventions! They can collapse and can be tucked away when needed. Nice hand grip for proper walking posture. Oh and the best feature though is the funnel on top can be used to store objects so that nosy thieves can't take my hard earned money." Noriyuki rubbed the top loader like it was some precious gem. "Oh yes my friend I can't wait to show this beauty off to my colleagues. Let me tell you that there are many advantages that-"

"-Of course good sir. Please do not let me keep you from socializing in tonight's event." He gestured to the door holding it open for them.

"Ha ha ha ha! Yes of course! I wouldn't expect a commoner to appreciate fine work anyway." Noriyuki said snobbishly. He really knew how to act on his feet. When entering a party for rich snobs, act like them and you're basically invisible.

The doors shut behind them. Noriyuki turned slightly, placing his finger on the center between the two and traced his finger down. A faint blue glow emanated from the small crack.

"Now that I cut off their escape let's get to it, shall we?"

Naruto scanned the room. Using the format he was taught over the last three weeks. Besides the door behind them there were three large pane windows on both sides of the large room. Large red drapes covered the sides allowing a clear view to the outside. It was certainly more modern than its more traditional exterior. The light sources in the room were a multitude of lights strung from the chandelier that reflected the beams throughout the room. The floor was made of a hardwood floor which was impeccably clean. Lastly, there were multiple small tables around the edges of the room for people to sit with four large tables set up on the far side of the room with a spread of food.

As for the people Naruto finally understood why they were able to just walk in. He did a quick head count and got roughly one hundred and sixteen people. He wasn't sure about the male to female ratio but there was a clear mix of both. Except for the servants who dressed like himself the rest were either in traditional or modern fine wear. The kicker though was they were all wearing masks of various animals or unique shapes.

"What's the deal with all the masks sensei?"

"Fun fact about rich people is that they enjoy being weird and unique. Gives them something to brag about to everyone that has to work for a living. Money tends to do that."

"And what's your excuse sensei?"

"No excuse...same reason applies to me. It's not my fault that I like having more money than I know how to spend."

Naruto shook his head. He had seen how flagrant his sensei was with money. He was pretty much the opposite of Pervy Sage in this case. Pervy Sage wouldn't spend I single ryo on him until he was bled dry of any savings he had. Noriyuki gave him more money than he had earned on all his missions combined just to take Misuri and her friends on a date. Food, clothes, property damage, any physical disputes, weird souvenirs, etc. etc. Money was sometimes literally thrown at problems like some magic word that solved everything. Everytime Noriyuki would just shrug it off like it wasn't a big deal. It made Naruto question why he had to steal stuff if he had so much money.

'…..Actually I think there is a connection between them in the first place.' Naruto realized.

"All right Enu this is where things get dicey. All hell is going to break loose. You'll need to keep your cool. Just point the top loader in the air and fire into the ceiling. We'll only have a few minutes before anyone with common sense will burst in through the windows to stop us." Noriyuki paused, taking a deep sigh. "If! That's a big if. If anyone tries to be a hero and rushes you then I'm giving you permission to shoot. No matter what we can't dispel until we dispatch a sizable number of the Clouds forces. They have a sizable garrison near here tonight because of this party. _This is extremely serious_."

Naruto nodded. "You can count on me sensei?"

"Good. Let's start the real party then." They both raised their top loaders into the air. There was a pregnant pause. Naruto's breathing slowed as the noise of the party faded. Tensing his shoulders he pressed down on the trigger.

*DRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDR!*

Naruto's body shook as the ammunition rattled the air cannon. The noise was loud as the compressed wind chakra inside the stock burst out with a vengeance. He could see clothes and table cloths fluttering from the released pressure. Glass shattered from both the windows and the champagne flutes being held. The loudest noise was the screams. High pitched, sharp wailing erupted with a vengeance as panic burst from the crowd.

It was worse than what his sensei described. It wasn't from the sudden chaos though. No, it was from a miss calculation in the ammunition. They may have fired at the ceiling but it was now that Naruto realized how pointless that was when the munitions were made of rubber. They ricocheted in all directions striking random guests. One bouncing back and hitting his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and bore through it. Others dropped to the ground after being struck. They may not be lethal but his sensei wasn't kidding when he said they stuck like a bitch! He had to maintain his focus otherwise he would dispel.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" His sensei yelled, taking command of the room. The room quickly quieted down minus the odd few who were crying. Mostly women though.

Mostly.

"As you can see we are clearly crazy and deranged lunatics. You are all rich and wealthy individuals with a lot to live for. I'm not a mathematician but I'm sure you bright folks can put two and two together here."

…..

"Perfect~!" Noriyuki chirped at their stunned silence. "If you will all form a nice orderly line with all valuables ready in hand, then things will run smoothly. The sooner we get what we want the sooner we'll leave. Take heart knowing all your valuables will be donated to my colleagues personal ramen fund. Any questions?" He asked with a tone of genuine interest.

…..

"Great~! Let's get to it then!" Noriyuki turned his back to the left wall. A man hiding behind a table snuck around behind him. Naruto caught him out of the corner of his eye. He was carrying a kunai, meaning it was probably someone with ninja training. "O yea just one more thing." Noriyuki pointed his top loader behind him without looking. The man froze as he blurred several steps away from his sensei. "Real heroes know when to act and when to stay where they are."

*DRDRDRDR!*

"AHKK!" The man was pelted repeatedly by his sensei's attack. His body convulsed from the peppering as he stumbled back and fell to the ground. With the loud thud he fell unconscious.

There were several more gasps and cries after his sensei downed the man. One of them stepped forward. An older heavyset man, wearing deep purple robes with gold stripes. "You scum won't get away with this! You will both suffer for these heinous acts!" He yelled out.

Noriyuki pointed the top loader at the man who instantly blanched. He was clearly amused by the guy's outburst. "Ha! You'd be surprised at what I can get away with." He strolled up to the man giving him an appraising look. "Hmm? You seem like a guy who likes to eat," he said emphasizing this by patting the man's round stomach. He grabbed the man's wrists, forcing them out. "Soft hands and nice jewelry. Ha! You speak of suffering like you know what that means. Perhaps I should enlighten you to what that actually means."

The heavyset man turned white as a sheet. He tried with all his strength to get out of his sensei's grip with all the success a mouse would escape a sprung mouse trap. "P-Please...I-I-I beg you d-don't kill me."

"Oh relax. I'm not going to kill you. Death would be too easy. No I'm going to do something-Hey! That's a pretty nice watch you have there!" Noriyuki dragged the man's arm up to look closely at it. It was gold plated which shined under the light. "Tell you what, I'll trade you this for mine and we'll call it square. I'll take the rest of your jewelry though."

Naruto wrinkled his eyebrow. His sensei was up to something. Why trade someone you could just take from without much effort. It was clear to him that the similar looking watch his sensei was slipping on the man's wrist was much worse than a quick death would bring.

"Here Enu I'll leave the collection up to you. I'll...keep a look out for….enemies." Noriyuki threw a brown sack at him while he sauntered off to the back. He kept his top loader trained on the crowd still, waving the barrel to move them along.

Naruto held the sack out as the nobles lined up placing their necklaces, earrings, rings and loose cash they had on them into the sack. There were tears, grumbling, and groans from each and everyone of them. Naruto couldn't help but feel a slight knot in his stomach. He and his sensei had shaken down some thugs before but they at least looked like they knew how to fight. These people looked like they hadn't even seen a fight before in their entire lives!

He couldn't complain about it though. He wanted to come along.

One younger woman walked up carrying a small ring in her hand. It wasn't anything fancy. It looked like a metal ring without any gems or adorned patterns. She clutched it though like it was worth more to her than the other nobles who tossed theres in. Her hands shook but her eyes remained on the dull silver ring. Naruto recognized the look. It wasn't just another piece of jewelry to be bought. It was precious to her. Like the necklace he received from Granny Tsunade. Value beyond what others could understand.

"Keep it," Naruto whispered. She looked a little stunned and unsure if he meant it. He nudged his head to the side with the rest. She mouthed a thankyou before scuffling off.

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

"Open the door this instant!" A loud voice shouted behind the door. It seemed like the guards were already trying to bust the door down. It looked sturdy but one good jutsu and it would probably burst open like a balloon.

"Sensei! We have visitors!"

"Just watch the door…..I'm kind of…. busy here." His sensei called back.

The nobles started hollering and yelling for help. The door thudded several more times as the guards behind it hit harder.

*SMASH!*

Without any warning several cloud ninja's crashed through the windows on both sides. Seeing as the door wouldn't be their method of escape Naruto jumped over the crowd towards his sensei. In all there were eight angry looking ninja. The nobles ran towards the door in a mass stampede leaving the middle of the hall clear.

"Surrender immediately or we'll strike you down!" The largest of the Cloud ninja yelled.

"Sensei our guests are here!" The eight drew their swords, positioning themselves to surround him. He kept his top loader trained on them as he hefted the loot of his shoulder in his other hand.

…

"Sensei? Did you hear me?" Naruto called out again. He turned to see his sensei standing over by the buffet table. The fact that they were surrounded didn't seem to faze him out of his current buffet raiding.

"Yup...Mmmn….Just…. checking something….mmm so good."

" _Sensei!"_ Naruto gritted his teeth. He turned charging Noriyuki with the hefty bag of loot. He figured the weight would knock some sense into him. Unfortunately the man dodged as he took a bite out of a pastry. " _You just wore a half mask so you could eat while I worked!"_ He accused the shameless man.

The shameless man shrugged. "Perks of the job," he replied, spitting crumbs out his mouth.

"What's the point if you're just a clone?"

"Ha ha ha ha! Quite simple actually!" Noriyuki proceeded to grab the table cloth by its corners and hoisted it over his shoulder like Naruto's bag of ill gotten loot, tableware and all. "Alright we have everything we came for!"

"You're not going anywhere! We'll be taking every valuable you stole!"

Noriyuki scoffed. "Like hell I'll let you take back any of my food! I'll fight to the death for it!"

"I think the cash and jewelry has priority sensei!"

"That's debatable!" Noriyuki proceeded to throw a smoke bomb which covered the room in black smoke. Taking this opportunity they ran past one of the guards, knocking him over and proceeded to jump out the window in the back courtyard. Lights flashed from the walls on to their position. Sirens blared signaling to the whole town that they were there.

"Which way, sensei?"

"Northwest. We set up a lot of traps in key spots weeks in advance. Should thin them out."

The two ran as arrows and kunai were launched at them. Shouts and yelling by the Cloud ninja weren't far behind them. Getting out of the town wasn't all that hard. It was the damn bag he was carrying that was annoying. The damn thing was awkward to carry along with the top loader.

"Enu, I need you to toss your air cannon once we reach the forest."

"Um...okay." The forest was just up ahead. Naruto glanced behind him to see several pursuers. Whatever Noriyuki had planned he had better do it fast.

"Toss it now!" They both threw their weapons behind them right at the threshold of the forest. "It's dark out so let's light this up!"

***BOOOOOOOOOOM!***

A loud explosion rang out behind them. Naruto could feel the shockwave and the large gust of wind come up behind him. It was now he realized that he used the exploding tags inside the weapons that were set off. A bit depressing to give it up so quickly but right now fleeing was priority one so that they could lead these guys away from the rendezvous point.

"They're still coming sensei. That explosion didn't slow them down." From what Naruto could see there were more of them hounding their tails.

"Slow them down? Ha! That was just to get their attention. Idiots like these run around in circles unless you give them a flashy light to follow."

Naruto laughed at the inane logic. Nothing made sense when it came to his sensei. He was the definition of anti-logic. To his credit there were definitely more than before.

They ran at a steady pace. Naruto could easily run faster since his resistance seals were off and he knew his sensei would be a blur in the distance if he wanted to. Staying in their line of sight was their objective. His sensei told him that when you want to lead someone in a chase you have to stay within a proximity where they feel they have a chance to catch up.

*Thunk! Thud!*

Didn't help that it meant they were in projectile range though. A good thing they had terrible aim. Some even tried to cast lightning jutsu but they teetered out anytime they got close. They seemed to bend mid flight suggesting his sensei was using his wind to deflect them. It was good they were in the land of Lightning and that the use of said element was so widespread.

"Just up ahead Enu. There is a large alcove of rocks we can use. I want you to go up top and watch me carefully. I'm going to show you the true purpose of the taijutsu style I trained you in. Why it's the perfect fighting style."

Naruto blinked.

'The perfect fighting style?' He thought the style was just a bastardised version of boxing or Noriyuki's preferred term for it being Kentōken, prize-fighting fist. He didn't really get the difference in the naming but it was simple enough for him to get. There wasn't anything too complicated about the style; Always keep your guard up in front of you, always face forward to your opponent, dodge and weave around your enemies attacks and guards, aim for weak points on the body…..That was it. Just a lot of jabs and weaving.

There was one glaring weakness Naruto noticed about it.

"No offense sensei but the style is only good against single opponents. There seem to be a lot of enemies here."

"I only showed you the basic movements." Noriyuki stated tonelessly. "There are hidden layers to the style that push it beyond what others pale at. Just watch carefully."

The rest of the way was silent - minus the pursuers of course - which eventually led them to the rocky alcove his sensei mentioned. It was more of a small cliff face than an alcove but it provided an open area away from the trees for his sensei to fight. Naruto hopped up to the top of the cliff to get the best view.

It was perfect timing as nearly a hundred enemy shinobi came into the clearing. Many looked winded. He wasn't sure how far they ran but they kept a fairly steady pace for almost an hour. Whatever happened next would have to be quick because he was almost out of chakra and would dispel soon.

"Surrender now! We have you both cornered!"

Noriyuki stepped up to address them. "Gentlemen! How would you like to make a deal? I know you working guys make dick-all for pay so why don't we cut a deal." He turned guestering to Naruto. "I'll give you one of the two bags my associate is carrying."

Naruto held both bags out. The one with the stolen loot which rattled to the noise of metal and coins. There was a clear heft to it which made it obvious what was inside. In his other outstretched hand was the bag of food his sensei took…..It smelled of cheese and was leaking with some sort of sauce.

He would toss it away when his sensei wasn't looking.

"O yeah this isn't an obvious choice," Naruto muttered sarcastically.

"So what do you say? You can call it a bonus for your pay."

The leader stepped up, clearly pissed. "You think we would betray our mission for some petty valuables?! We are proud and loyal shinobi of the Cloud! There isn't a single one of us who would betray a comrade even if you offered them a whole damn country!" The man panted, clearly out of breath.

"No need to get worked up. I can see you're all tired so why don't you all take five then I can beat you all up afterwards." Noriyuki offered calmingly.

Naruto wasn't sure they would take that offer - from their glares it would probably be a hard no - but it didn't matter regardless.

"Sensei I'm almost out of time here. Can you speed this along."

Noriyuki sighed. "I guess there's no helping it then. I'll take it slow so watch carefully and see the true capabilities of the Kentōken."

In both his hands one of his regular air cannons were summoned. The Jūken blades were already attached to the barrels and stuck out underneath. For a moment Naruto was unsure what the weapons had to do with hand to hand combat. It wasn't until his sensei raised both his arms parallel to each other and tucked his chin in slightly did he recognize what he was doing. It was the regular stance of the style.

He stood there surrounded by enemies but he remained in his stance. A quiet pause entered the field as a heavy gust of wind blew. The clouds above shifted revealing the like of the moon shining down on the one was making a move.

"Well are you all just going to stand there looking at me? Or are you ladies taking that five minute break after all?"

Not taking his sensei's jab lying down ten in front charged him. Noriyuki dashed forward towards one in the middle doing a chakra slide technique to weave behind him. With a quick slash to his hamstrings. That done he moved on to the next nearest enemy who was right beside him. The man tried turning, bringing his sword around for a swing. Noriyuki slid under the man's arms doing an upwards slash just behind his elbows. This proceeded with the rest of the first attackers.

Noriyuki had told him that too many times in battle enemies will try to aim for a killing blow in areas like the neck or the heart. This was especially common with ninja. The problem was that these were usually too difficult to aim for unless the attacker had been in a thousand battles. For ninja they had two primary weaknesses that most never went for. The first was the legs, primarily the means they use to move and dodge. If you cut a ninja mobility even slightly they were pretty much finished. The second was the arms, although this focused more on their hands. Ninja needed their arms to swing weapons and hands to mold jutsu. By stopping them they lose their ability to attack.

This came down to one of the most fundamental difficulties for the training. He never was able to put much power into his attacks because he always had to have his hand within his field of vision. Since he couldn't put the full power into his strikes like Noriyuki could he was told to run through target dummies and only hit them once. Each strike had to be in a spot that would disable his enemy even if it was shallow. Then he had to move on to the next target even if it didn't get knocked down. That was the part that really threw him. Doing a single hit then running to the next enemy to do the same was like half eating a bowl of ramen.

Totally unsatisfying.

The ten either fell over in pain or jumped away now that they couldn't attack. Noriyuki then charged the leader with a straight attack pushing him deeper into the group of enemies. The leader had enough sense to block with the side of his katana. The two were locked in the clash. Naruto spotted the leader shift his eyes to his men flanking Noriyuki. Five of them jumped up to strike him from behind. Naruto thought for sure his sensei's clone would dispel.

*BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!*

Naruto blinked.

The men were sent flying back midair. He wasn't sure what happened. Noriyuki was still locked against the leader yet the five looked like they were hit by an invisible attack. 'Was it jutsu? No sensei said this was taijutsu and I heard the air cannon go off'. Naruto squinted his eyes carefully. Over his sensei shoulder was his left air cannon pointed upside down behind him. 'He shot them from over his shoulder!' Stunned at this realization it was finally hitting Naruto what this style was about.

"What the hell was that?!" The leader yelled. He was pushing harder to break the blade lock with his sensei.

"Oh? You mean this?"

*BANG!*

The leader flew back, crashing into some of his men. A total look of shock on his face as to what happened. Naruto knew. He understood now why his sensei thought this style was perfect. Wind chakra was for mid to close range fighting. His sensei could coat the blades on the front to increase their sharpness and reach. While being strapped on to the air cannons he added long range fighting to his style. With his arms tucked in close he could fire at narrower angles, some nearly impossible. Best of all - or worst if it was an enemy - would be that if they clashed like the Cloud leader just did he could get a surprise hit at point blank range, making dodging nearly impossible.

Noriyuki didn't stop his momentum. He charged the nearest opponent who jumped back just as his sensei swiped his left cannon blade to the right. Naruto thought his sensei missed but that too was foolish thinking. His left arm pointing right and his right pointing forward he heard the inevitable.

*BANG! BANG!*

Two shots. The right firing straight at the now downed man who dodged backwards from the initial attack and the left hitting a man standing in the weapons range off to the side. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at how typical it was of his sensei. He was staring down the man he wanted to attack. Made everyone else think the same by attacking but purposefully missing so he could hit some random enemy who wasn't expecting it.

Complete misdirection. Noriyuki to a tee.

"Man you guys are pretty lame. No wonder you guys get paid so little." Noriyuki whined. "This is no fun at all. I feel like closing my eyes would give you all a decent enough handicap and shield them from how horrendously terrible you all are." Never one to let common sense dictate his actions he slid his hat down over his face using chakra to keep it from falling off. "Much better! Let's continue! Be warned, I'm about to get fancy!"

"Don't you dare mock us! We won't fall to the likes of scum like you!" A smaller man with grey hair charged low at Noriyuki from behind, ready to cut his legs off. Noriyuki, not missing his chance to show off, spun around clicking out his hidden toe blade, sweeping it low and cutting the man's forearms. He didn't have enough time to even yell in pain as Noriyuki moved behind him, cutting his calves.

"Mock you? Buddy I think your skills speak to that better than I could. As for falling well…" Noriyuki tapped the man's back and he crumpled to the ground like a plank of wood.

"No! Souta!" A distressed cloud ninja stabbed his sword into the ground. He raised his hands and started performing hand signs. Noriyuki didn't even look his way when he fired over his shoulder.

*BANG!*

Right as the man was performing the snake seal the shot hit him right in the hands. With enough force there was a sickening crack as several fingers bent sideways. Several bones were sticking out.

"AHHHHH!" The cry of pain was immense unlike the other shallow strikes and flak vest hits so far. The maimed man fell to his knees as his hands bleed profusely.

"A word to the wise. If you're going to use jutsu against me then it would be best not to use hands signs." Noriyuki chuckled humorlessly. "You may as well break them right now lest I do it for you."

"J-Just what the hell is this guy?"

"Is he some sort of monster?"

"He's taking us down without even touching some of us!"

Confusion, fear, and doubt was starting to set into their pursuers. There were still seventy odd men left ready to fight but seeing how easily their leader and probably strongest members were taken down it was hard not to understand why.

Despite this Naruto could say that this was a very enlightening demonstration. He now knew why the air cannon's that his sensei preferred took some skill to use.

"Looks like it's time to wrap this up with a spin and some dazzle! Keep your eyes open ladies!" Noriyuki jumped up high into the air so that he was upside down. Spinning like a top ammunition fired in all directions. Too fast and too chaotic for the enemies dodge, let alone see this late at night, many fell or were struck. Naruto even felt one whizz by his neck, causing him to flinch.

"Ahk! Son of a bitch! Achk! Aaachk!" A hoarse voice groaned behind him.

Naruto spun around to see a Cloud ninja behind him clutching his neck. He was coughing up blood. Taking the bag of food he swung at the man hitting him square in the face and tore open the bag. He turned back to his sensei who gave him a small wave. Hat still covering his face.

Scratch just some skill. It took a lot of skill to pull something like that off!

Did he have the Byakugan or something?!

Was he even human?!

"It seems like that's a wrap gentlemen. You have my permission to take the rest of the night off." Noriyuki said, walking back towards Naruto, sliding his hat back on top of his head.

"Nice work sensei!" Naruto called out.

Noriyuki held up his hand. "There is one more lesson that I need to tell you." Just as he spoke this several ninja sprung up from the ground from his flanks and stabbed their swords into him. Most likely hidden before the battle started. To Noriyuki, it didn't even seem to faze him as the half dozen swords tore through his body.

"Sensei!"

Relax Enu. I'm just a clone remember." Noriyuki stared up at him. "Once you've whittled down their forces and taken out the more agile opponents that's when you finish up with a big finisher. It saves time and has a better chance of actually hitting. Like so."

*POP!*

Like a balloon Noriyuki's clone burst open. What looked like paper confetti flew out into the air. One of these slips of paper wafted over towards Naruto who caught it. 'This is a 1000 ryo bill'. Total confusion from himself and the enemies down below as they weren't sure what happened.

" **Ninja Art: Bloody Paper Trail!"**

Noriyuki's disembodied voice called out as the flurry of money began to swirl around like a small tornado. Naruto could tell chakra was being applied to the edges and that he knew all too well what chakra sharpened paper could do. Screams and yells filled the clearing as they were torn to shreds by the paper bills. A few more moments later, over a hundred men lay defeated covered in bloodied money.

Naruto felt a hand clasp his shoulder. Noriyuki stood there examining his handiwork.

"Thank you all for helping teach my young student here. You were a big help. In fact you all deserve a reward for your hard work." Noriyuki shook as he tried to contain his laughter. He took a deep breath and continued, deepening his voice. " _Go ahead and keep the change."_

Naruto's face scrunched up. "Really? You had to finish such a cool demonstration by throwing in a cheesy one liner."

Taken aback, Noriyuki scoffed. "Pfft! What do you know? I bet you don't have even a single good one liner."

Naruto lifted his mask up and rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to dispel now. The bag of loot is right here." He offered, handing it to him.

"Where did the bag of food go?"

Naruto pointed to the unconscious man who tried to sneak up behind him. "Casualty of the battle."

"Ha ha ha ha! So it did come in handy after all!"

"Only because if I used the fifty pound bag full of jewelry it probably would have killed him."

Noriyuki nodded. "Probably the most expensive way to kill someone."

Naruto turned to the defeated enemies. He hooked his thumb. "Oh and how much did that jutsu cost you."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! More than we stole most likely! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Naruto formed the shadow clone seal to dispel. 'I was right. Sensei really does throw money at all his problems'.


	11. Chapter 10 - World's Most Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy. If you have a question about my fic or about Naruto in general I’m always willing to talk. Please leave a review. It really helps motivate me :j

**Chapter 10 -** **W** **orld's** **M** **ost** **D** **angerous**

Yugito was running. Running faster than she ever had in her entire life. Even after finishing up a month long reconnaissance mission with little to no sleep she couldn't stop to rest. Not even for a single moment. If she did, there was a chance that it would be too late. Too late to face whatever was threatening her village.

The two tailed cat wraith, her long time prisoner and long time nuisance had actually bothered to warn her about it. Rather, she warned her to stay away. Normally the cat didn't really care too much about the things around her. So long as she was free to sleep then it didn't really matter what was happening. While Yugito could never boast the same type of relationship as Bee had with the eight tails, there was an underlying understanding. A fact she was at times jealous about.

Mainly because, if you were sealed into Bee for over twenty years and somehow befriend him then you had the patience of a saint...or were deaf.

"YO! Yugito I see you running in a panic now~! Leaping like a ferocious tiger in the night~! You're totally out of sight~! WOW!"

Yugito's back straightened as the most boisterous man she knew jumped up right beside her. Nearly losing her footing as she was mid jump too. She had been so focused on running that her situational awareness was totally shot. 'Speak of the devil,' she thought lamely. It was a bit surprising to see him out here. Normally Lord Ay wouldn't so much as let his carefree brother take so much as a step outside the village. Only a direct command from the Feudal Lord or someone very influential would be able to make such a request.

"Lord Killer Bee," she addressed, regaining her composure. "Did the Eight Tails warn you as well? Did he say anything about-"

Bee held out his fist to her mid sentence. She let out a sight. This was really bad. The eight tails was never one to really talk to someone unless it was truly important. Connecting her fist with his, her conscious mind slipped into their shared psyched plane.

She stood across from Bee who was sitting atop the eight tails head. Behind her was the blue two tailed cat wraith. She didn't know the beast's name. Yugito had asked her but was politely denied her request. Even the eight tails respected her decision in keeping that to herself. While the two tails were certainly polite in her speech there was always a sense of detachment. Once stating to Yugito that she was just the next vessel that she was contained to. Nothing more.

' **Good you're both here.'** The Eight Tails spoke. ' **Two tails, I assume you felt it too. That chakra looming in the Land of Lightning.'**

' **Yes.'** The Two Tails frankly replied. ' **I felt it not long ago. It was faint but there were flashes where it pulsed even at such distances.'**

"Chakra flashes? What are the two of you talking about?" Yugito cut in.

"Yo! Check it! We got some nasty guys coming out~! Stomping and turning our yard here to play~! Now we gotta get back for our super bout~! Yay!" Bee rapped, flailing his arms.

The Eight Tails grunted in annoyance. ' **Bee we have no time for this. This isn't some ordinary intruder so be serious!'**

' **Eight tails, is this human who I think it is? Surely it would be impossible.'**

The Eight Tails folded it's massive arms. For a moment he stood there not saying a word. ' **...I wasn't too sure at first but this feeling is too familiar to be a coincidence. For a human he would be ancient but there is no one else who would fit this chakra.'**

' **But after all this time.'** The Two Tails shook it's head. ' **What could he have been doing? Why would he even return?'**

The two beasts seemed a bit disturded by this revelation. It wasn't everyday that you got two see two objects of power sounding disturbed by a single person. The only one who had ever done so was the First Hokage who captured the two of them and gifted them to the Hidden Cloud.

Yugito gulped. "Who is this person you speak of."

The two beasts looked to one another. Probably having their own conversation on a deeper level then they were on right now. It irked her that she was potentially being left out of the loop and more importantly being left in the dark to a potential attack by the enemy.

She glanced at Bee who was humming happily to himself without a single care in the world. Couldn't he grasp that things were in a dire situation right now? The two of them were away from the village. Bee was the only one who could use a full tailed beast bomb. It was his power that was the ultimate line of defense for the Hidden Cloud Village. If they weren't cautious it may mean the end of their home.

' **He is someone who's powers rivaled the First Raikage."** Two Tails explained. ' **He went by many names during that time but the one the people of the Cloud and Land of Lightning called him by was….** '

"Yes?"

' **Shiroi Kyōfū; The White Gale.'** The Eight Tails said tersely.

Yugito was at a loss. She had never heard this name before. For someone whose power supposedly rivaled the legendary First Raikage this was a bit hard to believe. Even to this day there were legends from that time whose names still resounded with the newer generations.

"Oooh! I dig the rockin' name~! Pushing against the clouds is a large gale~! His power is nothing for fame, cause he's making all the ninja's wail~! OH YA!"

"Just who is he? I have never heard of him before and it seems like Bee hasn't either."

The Two Tails answered. ' **To be honest he isn't someone we like to talk about. He is someone that Eight Tails and I have fought in the past.'**

Yugito flinched. "To be able to fight a tailed beast. He must truly be a powerful threat then." There were only a handful of people who could do such a thing. The problem was that they were typically Kages of their respective villages.

' **You don't know half of it. The two of you should return to the village and stay put until he leaves.'** The Eight Tails recommended. ' **The sooner he gets what he wants, the sooner he'll disappear.'**

The Two Tails concurred with that assessment. ' **Agreed. It's been decades since we faced him and it feels like he's stronger than he was before.'**

Yugito shook her head. "We can't do that. If he is intruding in the Land of Lightning and is a threat to the village then he must be stopped and eliminated." This wasn't a time to run and hide. No matter how powerful the enemy was. Not even if the tailed beasts were hesitant to face him. She would fulfill her duty to ensure that her comrades would not lose their lives.

Bee seemed to agree with her decision. "Fools! Ya fools! We ain't runnin' from no Gale~! Striking hard and fast! We'll show him that he ain't gonna last~!"

"That's right. With the two of us here we should be able to put an end to him. While I have no disrespect for the First Raikage, he wasn't the strongest among the four so far." That title was undisputed to the Third Raikage. He was one of said ninja that had power that rivaled the tailed beasts. She remembered well when she was just a little girl and the eight tails rampaged throughout the village. It was the Third that was able to stop and subdue him.

' **I admit the Third Raikage was formidable, especially after facing him many times, however...'** The eight tails started. ' **That doesn't mean he was the strongest. In my opinion that title will always go to the First Raikage.'**

"What do you mean?" Bee asked. The Third was his adoptive father so it made sense that he was anything but the strongest of the Raikage. Even if he were still alive today as at the age of seventy he would probably still be able to kick his and his brothers asses.

' **Before you two were born. Shortly after I was first sealed I saw theThird when he was still in his prime. I was there as a witness when he fought against the White Gale.'**

A chill ran down Yugito's spine. Someone who fought the Third Raikage and lived to tell the tale?! That was unheard of. The man was not one to let enemies get away. Especially those he deemed a threat. If the eight tails was suggesting what she thought he was then this could be really bad. A part of her didn't want to hear the rest but if this gave her a better idea of what they were dealing with then she needed to know.

"W-what happened?"

The Eight Tails paused. His eerie silence and white roundish eyes bearing into Yugito like a knife. ' **Their battle was a little hard to describe but I'll say this...** _ **It was only on a whim that the Third Raikage's life was spared that day.**_ '

The most outlandishly claim hung in the air as Bee fell from the Eight Tails head. Both too in shock to speak. Only the uncertainty of what they were about to face.

* * *

"Come on Enu! You're falling behind!" Noriyuki shouted back at him from several dozen branches ahead. His sensei groaned at his lack of responsiveness. It was hard to put into words how upset he was with his sensei. It seemed like how he was always on the cusp of something cool and then WAM! Noriyuki pulls the proverbial rug out from under him.

"Hnn." Naruto grunted back.

"Seriously?! You're still going on about this?!"

" **Lightning Style: Thunderclap Arrow!"** The two mutely dodged the umpteenth attack in the last hour. At some point the pursuing enemies attacks had become a lot more stagnant. Naruto had yet to see anything beyond lightning and earth release. Their repertoire was somehow worse than his. How were these guys jounin?

Totally lame!

But not as lame as his sensei was right now!

"Yes I'm still going on about this! It's not fair!"

Noriyuki gave a half hearted shrug. "I don't know what to tell ya. I mean your shadow clone got to use the top loader so that technically means you did to."

Naruto shook his head violently. "Oh so when your shadow clone eats something the food magically gets transferred to the original to." His logic was sound. Naruto was miffed, his clone only got to shoot it once. He wanted to practice now so he could get pointers when he tried his hand at making one later. That would be ideal except for his stingy sensei.

Noriyuki spun around, running backwards as they jumped through the trees. He gave him a leveling gaze. "Naruto," he began, "it's all very technical. You wouldn't understand the situation. Someday I know you'll find the answer. Always strive for the future. You can do it." Noriyuki gave him a firm nod before he faced forward again, continuing to run like he had just ended the conversation.

…

…

"…What?!" Naruto's brain was turning it's gears trying to make sense of what he just heard. Only for it to spit out the meaning of his sensei's words as complete nonsense he just spouted to get him to stop whining. "Those were just generic motivational lines! You can't end an argument like that!"

"Ha ha ha ha! And yet I just did! Masterfully so~!"

" **Lighting Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!"** They both jumped in opposite directions to allow the massive dragon shaped lightning to pass between them and decimate the trees. The moment it dissipated the two converged once more.

"That's not an argument!" Naruto reasoned. "You have to explain rationally why something is for or against a certain issue. There has to be logic to it so your point gets across. That's what's required when trying to persuade people."

His illogical sensei flailed his arms around gingerly. "Eh? You told you that nonsense?"

"You did! Like every time you made me do one of those special challenges you said some rational argument and how everything was crucial to becoming strong! Especially the things that made absolutely no sense!"

"Ha ha ha ha! That's right I did!" Noriyuki shook his head. "I can't believe you went along with some of it."

Gaping in shock at being played, Naruto jumped on his sensei, pinching his fingers hard into the man's cheeks. "My sweet innocence! Give it back to me!"

Unperturbed by his pinching, his sensei started wiggling his fingers underneath his armpits. "MUHAA! HA HA HA HA! I give nothing back! Now fall to my undefeatable taijutsu attack!"

Naruto tried to bear through it but knew he would buckle first. His sensei always knew how to aim for his weak spots. "N-No! Stop! I-I'm ticklish! Te he he he he he he!"

" **Lightning Style-!"**

"-Oh learn a different tune already!" Naruto yelled, pushing off his sensei. Tired off the same nonsense from these guys he took the initiative to strike back. Taking a kunai hidden in his sleeve he coated it with chakra before tossing it at the large number of pursuers. He flipped through the hands seals right before they stuck to give them less time to dodge. " **Kunai Shadow Clone** **Jutsu!"**

Yells and screams echoed through the forest as thuds of what could be described as hard rain pelted the landscape. Over a hundred kunai raining down destruction on their pursuers and shattering large trees like glass. He wasn't sure how many he got from the attack but it seemed like their inane followers had back off slightly.

" **Shoulder Flick!"**

"Yow!" Naruto screeched, rubbing his left shoulder. "What the hell sensei!? That really hurt, y'know!"

Even his sensei's flicks stung like a bitch!

Noriyuki wagged his finger. "I told you that you were only supposed to observe. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Naruto half heartedly shrugged. "It's a complicated issue. Maybe someday you'll reach it. I know your time will come. I believe in you." He shot back with the same half assed tone his sensei had given him.

…

…

"...Pffftt! HA HA HA HA! That's hilarious! You learn quickly, my nonsensical student."

"Well I learned from the most nonsensical teacher." Naruto grinned cheekily underneath his mask.

Noriyuki scratched his chin. "I'll tell you what. It'll take a few hours to get back to Nagoya by ship. So maybe I can give you a few pointers. Maybe let you shoot a few rounds with my regular air cannon."

Naruto's cheeky grin morphed into an ear to ear smile. He jumped in front of his sensei, tackling him with a big hug. His body squeezing his body as hard as he could from excitement. "Really! Do you mean it?! That's so awesome!"

"Ha ha ha ha! I feel like a mother kangaroo," Noriyuki chirped. He patted him on his back. "You're such a little kid, Naruto. So excited to play with toys."

Naruto didn't rise to the jab. When his sensei promised something he would do it. To what extent he would do it to was another matter. So he wasn't going to complain. It was important now to learn as much as he could. He felt every little bit he learned eased the knot in his stomach about being alone in a few short hours. An unfortunate reality.

A reality he was dreading.

"There is only one more town and then a bridge we have to cross. My ship will be waiting to pick us up." Noriyuki said.

"Well what are we waiting for then? We've had them chase us enough right?" They had been running for almost two hours. Since their... expeditious departure from a VERY peeved Raikage, they had been chased down with an almost relentless fury. Not that the flunkies chasing them frightened him. It was more what the Raikage would do to them if they caught up.

From what he had been told - despite what he had seen - about the Raikage, there was a genuine concern about him. An old passing ninja they had encountered in Nagoya had mentioned that he was supposedly on par with the Fourth Hokage. Apparently the man had seen them duel during the Third ninja war that ended in a draw. Naruto didn't really believe it at first. The Fourth Hokage was a legend without equal. It wasn't until the man told him about the Third Raikage that it might be true. How he died at the hands of ten thousand Hidden Stone shinobi after holding them off for three days. If his son was like his father then maybe they weren't just stories. Still Naruto had scoffed them off as baseless stories.

Until Noriyuki confirmed them as true anyway.

A part of him wanted to see the Raikage fight. If he was really as strong as the Fourth Hokage then he would have been a good measure against his current level. It wasn't everyday you got to see something like that. Hell, even after twelve years he had never even seen old man Third get into a fight. Naruto figured when you were that strong there were few who actually wanted to fight you. This however, was the secondary reason.

He glanced at Noriyuki. The eternal enigma. Since their fight with the giant golem in the prison ruins he hadn't seen his sensei show any immense level of strength. Sure he was extremely knowledgeable when it came to chakra and knew some cool tricks but he was never one to really show off in the usual sense. When he made a claim, especially a bold one, it was spoken very monotonously. Even that demonstration with his air cannons earlier was more than he had seen him do since the two met. It was this that really bugged the hell out of him. How no one seemed to know about Noriyuki was baffling. Though he said staying hidden was important to him there were limits. No one just didn't exist.

It was these thoughts that led to a small hope that the two would actually come to blows.

"Naruto you should be careful with that line of thinking," Noriyuki spoke ominously. " _You may not like the answer._ "

Flinching back, Naruto gulped. A bit of sweat ran down the back of his neck. His sensei was doing that weird mind reading thing he does whenever he was thinking on something for too long. He didn't know how he did it but it annoyed the hell out of him. When he asked if it was some sort of jutsu Noriyuki gave his usual half shrug and typical runaround.

"You are right though," Noriyuki continued, scanning behind them. "We should be far enough now that it doesn't matter. Just let me do one thing first." Noriyuki made a quick adjustment to the radio set. Naruto could hear the frequency screeching slightly. Apparently the Land of Lightning had terrible ecology for radio waves. Naruto had been told these ones were custom made specifically for long distance and extreme weather. "I'm almost home everyone. What's the sirep."

Noriyuki nodded slightly, probably hearing back from his ever mysterious friends. He talked about them alot during their meals but never really gave names or what they looked like. Given that he had only seen one so far and was similar to his sensei. Going off of that Naruto could only assume there was a fifty-fifty chance of them being like Noriyuki or like Hiratei.

Not a great outcome for broadly different reasons.

"Ok I understand. We'll meet them at the Land of Moon then." Noriyuki responded. "Have any of you seen Hiratei? He was on the short-end for this operation." His sensei grunted, probably getting a negative reply. It amazed Naruto how the two even worked together at all. Hiratei was like his sensei in that mysterious sense as well. Except Naruto would rather not pry too deeply into the man who seemed like he wanted to kill him.

Naruto felt Noriyuki wrap his arm around him. "Lets speed up then." Very quickly their pace increased to the point where the shouts and sounds of their pursuers dissipated.

"What's going on with Hiratei, sensei?"

Noriyuki groaned. "Seems like he went out of the circle. Annoying bastard," he muttered.

"Te he he he. Sounds like something you would do honestly."

"There was a clear consensus among my family about day Hiratei does something spontaneous and whimsical, marks that the end times are upon us." Noriyuki spoke deadpan. Naruto wasn't sure if he was serious or not. Hopefully not.

Hopefully.

In the distance there was a small town located at the bottom of a steep pass coming into sight. It wasn't anything too grand. A few sparse buildings mainly running off a single road cutting through the middle. Beyond it was more forest and a noticeable bridge. From the plan after the bridge was a small valley between the two small mountains not far off and their means of escape would be waiting for them.

They were blazing through the town. There were no lights on and no one seemed to be patrolling the streets. It looked like it was a clean run through.

"WAIT!"

Naruto jolted as Noriyuki abruptly stopped mid run. He stood staring at a random building. Without warning he dropped him on the ground.

"Ow! Sensei! What the hell are you doing?!"

*SMASH!*

Without answering, Noriyuki picked up a sizable rock on the side of the street and threw it through a large pane window. The sound of glass shattering everywhere. Awkwardly stepping through the sharp glass, his sensei vanished into the dark, unlit building.

Naruto was panicking as lights from the surrounding houses turned on. They were so close to the end. He poked his head into the hole. "Sensei. Whatever you're doing, you need to hurry." There was no response. Only faintly could he hear the sounds of things be knocked over and shuffled around. "Sensei!"

"Just...give me one second to…..AHA! Finally! After so long! I finally found it!" Walking out his hands cupped together, Noriyuki beamed a peerless smile. Whatever it was he seemed infinitely more happy than he had seen him since the mission started. He was literally trembling with excitement. "Check it out Naruto~."

Uncupping his hands, Naruto could make out a small object. It was oddly shaped and distinctly made of wood. Along the sides were multiple small grooves, making a weird wavy pattern. 'It kind of looks like a fish', Naruto thought. His brows furrowed. 'Wait, a fish?!' Realization setting in as he turned and looked up at the building. It was a restaurant. A dead ringer for the one in Nagoya.

Naruto lost it.

"REALLY!? What the hell sensei!? You stopped right in the middle of a chase for an important mission! All for this stupid thing!" Pointing at the shameless man with a thumbs down. "You're one to talk about wanting to play with toys you big hypocrite!" No matter what level of shamelessness his sensei fell at, he just found a way to make it sink even lower.

"Oh ok, here we go!" Noriyuki spun around throwing his hands far up in the air. "You're just like everyone else. Why does a grown ass man want a children's toy? Do you really waste your time collecting them? Why don't you spend your time on something more constructive." The shameless man let out a loud groan. "Ugh! You're not my dad! I can do what I want!"

"You're lucky you're not my kid! Otherwise you would be grounded for a month! No allowance whatsoever." Naruto shouted back.

"What?! That's not fair!" Noriyuki exclaimed in outrage. "I was only getting those false advertising bastards back! Getting what was rightfully mine!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "In Nagoya yes. These guys didn't do anything."

"Ha! That's where you're wrong! It's all the same company! I looked through their inventory and couldn't find a single bird toy! They are loaded with the rest! This proves that there whole chain of restaurants are cheating the customers out of completing the set. Not just any customers….children. They're depriving children! They're cold blooded monsters!"

Blanching as such bizarre slander, Naruto could only shake his head. Glancing around his...impassioned teacher, he internally groaned as their lame followers were already in sight again. "Sensei don't you think there is a bigger issue to deal with at the moment."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Have I taught you nothing, Enu?" Noriyuki jabbed his fingers into the sides of Naruto's head. His bulging, unblinking eyes, piercing Naruto's soul. "Think about it! If they only give out four of the five then the customers will keep wanting to come back until they get the last one. They are already invested in it. 'Just one more', they think to themselves. There kids will nag and complain otherwise. Besides, with cheap and affordable meals they think it's not that big a deal...But it adds up! The fools! Over and over they'll spend their money on something that will never come! Soon the promotion ends and that last toy becomes the example for their kids that their dad isn't the big man he claims to be! They'll all eventually get older and the father is put into a retirement home because the kids don't want to deal with him! They'll tell their kids that crazy old grandpa is just a disappointing man who couldn't provide for them and will wind up dying alone! Is that what you want?! For him to die alone!?"

"...!"

The words Naruto was trying to bring forth to this landmine of... deep and questionable psychological issues - that no therapist could handle - just couldn't form. He could only gape at the crazy person who was panting after his off colour and widely aimed rant.

There was a moment of silence before Noriyuki stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"So that's my reasoning why I needed that toy," he said evenly, like he didn't just lose his shit a moment ago. Somehow completely missing the point of Naruto's objections.

Tensing his fists, Naruto looked to the ground. "Sensei….do me a favor for me will ya?"

"Ya shoot."

"Look...well, just look about anywhere around us right now."

On top of all the surrounding buildings were the pursuers who had finally caught up to them. Each sporting primed weapons and jutsu ready to attack at a moment's notice. A completely avoidable issue if his sensei wasn't a complete flake.

"Surrender or we will execute you both here and now!" One of the Cloud ninja shouted at them.

"Just great sensei."

"Relax I got this." Without missing a beat Noriyuki stepped up to address them. "Thank goodness you're all here! You won't believe the shady business practices going on at this establishment!" He emphasized by pointing both his hands at the vandalized building.

The Cloud ninja didn't look amused. "Get down on the ground now! I won't warn you again!"

Naruto groaned. "We were doing so well too."

"Were?" Noriykui scoffed. "We still are Negative-san."

"I hope you're happy, sensei!"

"I am! Thank you very much!"

"Are the two of you even listening?! I said lay down on the ground or we'll strike you both down!"

Naruto and his sensei turned to the plain looking Cloud ninja. Bearing down on him with an immense pressure that he actually backed up slightly with a nervous flinch.

"SHUT UP! WE'RE HAVING A CONVERSATION!" They both shouted at the gaping onlookers.

"Hey! Keep it down!" A very gruff voice shouted back at them. Everyone turned to the building a few doors down. An old woman in her nighty poked her head out of her bedroom window. Covered in some weird green paste on her face. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Naruto and Noriyuki glanced at one another. A moment of understanding between them. Both faced the woman, bowing at their wastes.

"WERE REALLY SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOU!"

The woman slammed her window down, snubbing her nose at them. They had successfully evaded her wrath. For all they knew she was secretly an S - rank powerhouse. During one of the special challenges they had 'encountered' an elderly woman. She looked decrepit and ancient too. She had something that Noriyuki really wanted. The outcome of that confrontation still gave him chills. Never underestimate the elderly. They were truly the greatest traps of all. Naruto was sure a lesson about respecting your elders would resound in him for a long time….or eventually be ignored.

Eventually.

The cloud ninja finally losing his patience readied his sword. "That's it! Attack!"

Naruto felt his sensei grab his shoulder before making a hand seal. "VINDICATION!" He screamed loudly.

*BOOOOOOM!*

Almost instantly the restaurant exploded outward. Fire erupted to those rushing them as they jumped out of the blast radius. The men on top of the building fell through the roof as it inevitably collapsed. Forget the old woman down the street. The whole damn town was shaken awake but his sensei's mindless actions.

"Ha! Never need to fear, I always have a means to escape!" Noriyuki boldly claimed as they sprinted away from the disaster area.

"Means to escape, my ass! I heard you yell 'vindication' right before you set it off!"

"I think you're hearing is a bit off, Naruto." Noriyuki shook his head, sighing to himself like this was a sad revelation. "Very tragic for it to go at your age."

Gritting his teeth at that baseless jab Naruto shot back, "I think the only thing that's off is your brain sensei."

"Agree to disagree. Anyway we're almost at the bridge. Once we cross we'll be home free."

Naruto huffed at his sensei's blatant means of changing the conversation. He was right though. Sloping down a large hill was a bridge off in the distance. Comparably it looked like a dead ringer for the one old man Tazuna built in The Land of Waves. A large stone slab that could easily file ten people side by side. The length was much greater than any typical ninja could jump across. Rather than an expansive stretch of ocean underneath it was a giant chasm that stretched in both directions for miles.

From here Naruto could make out the edge of the ocean. The moon's light faintly reflecting off it's surface even at this distance.

"Get ready Naruto for the grand finale." Noriyuki said as he grabbed Naruto by his collar. The moment they reached the threshold of the bridge Naruto could feel his feet glide over the stone. With a single jump they floated over the stone to the other end. They landed gently on the other side, just at the lip of the steps leading down the trail most likely used by merchants.

It didn't take a genius to know that his sensei had done something to the bridge. Explosives most likely. Placed on top of the bridge for anyone to step on. Wait for them to run across then send them falling into the darkness below. A simple and effective method to ditch their persistent followers. As his sensei had told him repeatedly; Gravity was his greatest ally of all.

It didn't take long for the Cloud ninja to start running down the hill. Naruto walked around to the side, arms folded. He wanted a good view of the inevitable. Not that he enjoyed senseless destruction of such a magnificent structure. Just that it wasn't often you got to see a bridge of this size collapse into nothing.

The cloud shinobi charged. Jumping as far as they could to reach them.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Screams echoed throughout the valley as they quickly faded into silence. Naruto could make out several ninja falling into the chasm below. The only question was, how? No explosions from paper bombs or rumblings from earth ninjutsu.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Naruto mumbled.

"Ha ha ha ha! Art is happening, my young student! Art!" Noriyuki came up beside him to watch as several more shinobi fell.

"Art?" Naruto walked over to the stone bridge. He placed his hand on it, applying a slight amount of pressure. To his great surprise his hand slipped through. Tugging on a piece of the bridge he snapped off a piece of it. He could smell a strong mixture of paint and glue. His eyes widened in realization of what just happened. "This is paper mache".

"Cor~rect!"

Naruto trembled, clutching his sides. "This is what you were making in Ikumi-san's art and sculpture class? Pftttt! Te he he he he he!" Of all the things he could have done this was probably the funniest and most outlandish. Turning an art project into a trap. It was like those paint traps he got his academy teachers with when he was a small kid.

Noriyuki went to every single art class and Naruto was stuck going along with him occasionally. During the sculpture class they were allowed to make whatever they wanted out of any material they had. Stone, marble, wood, etc. Paper mache was there for any kids that came along with their parents. Leave it to Noriyuki to enjoy sitting at the kids table, playing with glue and paint with all the kids that were probably eating instead of building. Ikumi-san didn't mind though as she swooned over Noriyuki thinking he was supervising them. She was a very pretty woman but Naruto could tell she was kind of a ditz.

"Oh right thankyou for reminding me, Naruto. I almost forgot." Noriyuki stepped up to the ledge and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Hey! Do any of you guys like art?!" His call was replied with a jumble of shouts and garbled sreams. "Close enough," his sensei muttered, clearing his throat. "Feeling uninspired and in need of pursuing your artistic talents?! Go on down to Madame Ikumi's art and sculpture class at the Nagoya community centre! Classes are free to attend on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday nights at 7pm! Bring a friend! Be creative!"

Naruto's face scrunched up, his eyes squinting at his artistic teacher. "Really sensei? Shilling? Are you getting paid too?"

Noriyuki scratched his chin. A devilish smirk adorning his face. "In all the ways that count."

Sighing heavily knowing it was something like that. "Whatever. I'm surprised you were able to swap out a whole bridge with a paper mache replica."

"Well all I had to do was...Oh shit! I forgot about the bridge too! I still have it tucked in my hat." He lifted up his fedora, pulling out a folded piece of paper tucked inside. "Give me a hand will ya?" Naruto grabbed an end of the folded paper. Each taking an end to unfold. "No flip it over on the right corner." Noriyuki directed.

"My right or your right?"

"...Ahk damnit!" They flipped the paper over. It started as a small square that fit into his palm. Now the damn thing was bigger than his blanket. Naruto wasn't sure how his sensei had folded a piece of paper so poorly. All you had to do was fold into halves. This thing seemed to have parts tucked into itself. Worst of all some of them seemed to be stuck together.

"Ew! What is this stuff?" Naruto moaned as his fingers were sticking together.

"I sealed the damn thing when I was gluing the bridge together. Don't worry it will come off with water."

Naruto groaned. "I thought you were some great artist. Haven't you taken an origami class before? This is annoying as hell, ya'know."

"It's on my to do list!" Noriyuki snapped. "Here, let go. I'll shake it apart." It was like a garbage bag that didn't want to open. "Errr! Come on dammit!" Naruto watched on as his sensei struggled with this massive piece of paper. How something this big came from such a tiny square baffled him.

"Hey boss! Are you having trouble there?" A voice shouted at them.

Naruto turned to see two people approaching them. He had to blink to make sure what he was seeing was the real deal. Maybe it was the darkness or some sort of genjutsu but for the life of him he could swear one of the figures was a bear. A literal bear. Black furred, paws and standing on its hind legs, walking like a person. It hefted a massive axe over its shoulder. Finally, while not necessarily the most important detail while still relevant, the nine foot tall giant was wearing the exact same outfit he was except in checked black and white.

"I'm just having some... technical difficulties. Damn this was easier to seal and replace then to unfold." Noriyuki said.

"Would you like help?" The other figure, a tall brown haired woman asked. What Naruto really noticed about her was that she had striking blue eyes like he did. She was wearing a floral coloured blouse with a red striped tie and instead of pants she wore a formal black skirt that went down to her knees. Additionally, she was adorned in a white coat that Naruto had seen some doctors in a hospital wear.

"No...I ...almost got it." With a final shake the paper finally unfolded. The damn thing stretched out to the point it could cover an entire house, front and back yard included. "Phew! Finally! What a pain in the ass that was."

"You know I could have just given you the seal to shrink it." The brown haired woman said.

Noriyuki rolled his eyes. "Ya right. Keep the damn thing in my pocket then you readjust the weight to its full amount. Not falling for that again."

The woman walked up to his sensei. She traced her finger over his jaw. "Aww~ Are you still mad at wittle old me?" She said in a disturbingly cute voice.

Noriyuki, not weak to such benign tactics, scoffed. "You're lucky I don't put you over my knee."

"Maybe later," she whispered, pressing her body up against him.

Naruto took this moment to cut in before he was permanently scarred. He got enough of this crap with him and Ikumi. He did not need to dig deeper into this forbidden box.

"Um sensei? Were on the clock."

"Oh right. These two are members of my family. This enchanting creature here is Toshiko. Anything you can think of, she can build."

She gave Naruto an appraising gaze. Even going as far as to lean right up against him. A frown marred her face instantly. "You're a Jinchuriki."

Taking two steps back from the woman with boundary issues, Naruto nodded. "Yes I am. Is that a problem?" He was going to play this safe. Hiratei didn't like him and Takame was like sensei so this woman was a wild card.

"Fascinating~!" She said, latching on to his hands before he could even blink. Twinkles seemed to spark in her eyes. "Which one do you possess?"

"Toshi leave him alone will ya. You're being weird."

She gritted her teeth. Her left eye twitched. "You're one to talk! Also, don't call me Toshi! It's Toshiko!"

"Whatever". Noriyuki shrugged as he walked over to the large bear person and leaned against him. "Anyway! This giant ball of fun and sunshine over here is Kumadorou. You could say that he's the um….bear to call when there is heavy lifting to be done."

The way he said it sounded like it was supposed to be a joke. Naruto wasn't sure what the joke was. All he could do was stare awkwardly at the nine foot tall bear, who was equally staring back at him.

"Greetings." It spoke gruffly.

"H-Hi….I gotta be honest I have so many questions right now."

"Well they'll have to wait. First we should return the bridge then we can go celebrate our flawless victory." Noriyuki grabbed the massive sheet of paper and dragged it to it's fake counterpart. "Alrighty! Three! Two! One! Lift off!" A gust of wind blew underneath the paper allowing it to rise. It quickly gained height as it floated above the bridge towards the other end.

Noriyuki started laughing. "What do you guys think? Should I drop it on my masterpiece I made in art class? Or! Should I drop it on top of the Cloud ninja who are fulfilling their duty?"

No one answered. Naruto wasn't sure what the other two would say. To him it didn't matter regardless. Like there was an actual option to this. "You're just gonna drop it on the shinobi anyway sensei. Like any advice we give would have mattered."

"Ah! What?! Of course it does. You think I am the type of monster you would play with people's lives like that? Especially over some trivial arts and crafts project I made with some kids that their parents dragged along with them because they couldn't get a sitter."

"...YES." Naruto and Noriyuki comrades replied at the same time.

"Well that's where you're wrong! I would have listened. But since Naruto said I should, I guess I will drop it on them."

"What? Just drop it off to the side if you don't-"

" **Release!** Too late! It's all on you Naruto because it was your idea."

"AHHH! You ass! Don't dump that guilt on me!" The massive stone structure was summoned forth from the large sheet of paper. It came crashing down on the other side of the bridge with a fury that shook the earth. Naruto couldn't really make out any screams so he could only assume everyone got away...or were scared shitless and didn't bother to scream.

The only surprise as it crashed was that the paper mache bridge managed to stay standing. It says a lot to the quality of crazy glue nowadays.

With a satisfied expression Noriyuki turned around wiping his hands off. "Well now that we're all done here let's go!"

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So Toshiko, Kumadorou. How did it go on your ends?" Noriyuki asked.

"We had some trouble. Pretty minor though." Toshiko replied.

Grunting unhappily at this news, Noriyuki shook his head. "Just where the hell is Hiratei? That was his job. He better be doing some really damn important."

* * *

Darui was in a bit of a bind. He was never one to get too hung up on priorities and how to do his duty. Most of the time it was just dull, repetitive work. When there was something that actually required firm and direct action he would be there right beside his Raikage. The problem was, he would rather be doing anything else right now even if the Raikage would chew him out later for it.

A fact that was very prevalent at this moment.

"I demand you return me to my estate this instant!" Lord Sekiun yelled for the umpteeth time.

Darui rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of a means to calm the short tempered lord. Something...anything…nothing. He hadn't a clue. This man had no cool.

'This is so dull,' he internally groaned. 'Couldn't someone else do this?'

"Are you listening to me, you imbecile?!"

"Eh...Yes Lord Sekiun. Were taking a longer route for safety reasons. We'll arrive there shortly." Darui explained. It was slow going though. Since the man brought everything with him from his recent trip he had a caravan of wagons and carts loaded with his items that were trudging along. There were faster means of traveling along the main paths. However, since there was a recent security breach protocol dictated a more secluded path through the Raichū Mountains.

They were the tallest mountains in the Land of Lightning. Difficult to navigate and had paths that could break apart due to the brittle rock that layered the sediment. It wasn't unusual for those unprepared to fall into hidden crevices or caverns. It was a natural defence against those who didn't know the safe areas of the trail.

Most importantly though were the mountains themselves. Natural lightning rods. The strongest and most proficient lightning users could use this natural phenomenon to their advantage and harness nature itself to strike down those who would attack the Cloud. It acted as a last line of defense for any invaders coming from the south. Though it had never had to be used for anything more than the occasional spies.

"This is completely ridiculous! If we had taken the main road we could have been there already! I hate having to travel at night!" The indignant lord yelled.

Looking up at the sky, Darui couldn't help but agree on that point. Travelling this late at night was dangerous. There were alot of clouds blocking a sizable portion of the visible moonlight. They were relying on lanterns strung up along the caravan for visibility with several of the Lord Sekiun's guards leading out front carrying torches.

While in the middle he was responsible for the whole caravan. Standing right next to the pompous lord's was no backup given to him as this was essentially low priority, whether the pompous lord next to him agreed with that assessment or not. He would rather have traded places with Cee to back up Dodai- senpai but it was probably best if a skilled medic was leading the backup in case the worst was happening.

He let out a large sigh. A puff of vapor letting out into the air.

Eyes widening he stopped instantly.

"I...I can see my breath", Darui mumbled, holding his hand up to his mouth. "Just what the hell is going on?"

The reason for the potent lightning storms was the warm air rising up to the clouds above them. Due to volcanic heating below ground pushing out of the hidden crevices it was warm in these mountain ranges year round. Yet a frigid chill was permeating the air. Though there was no wind, the air was calm.

"Sir! Sir! We have a sighting up ahead!" A man from the front vanguard ran up to him.

Darui jumped up towards the front of the caravan, ignoring the protests from Lord Sekiun. The caravan was almost at the point where the land narrows, leaving single paths winding around the sides of the mountains. Barely wide enough for wagons to go through a single file. If there was a blockage then the entire caravan would be halted. Delaying it by hours if it was completely unmovable.

At the front there was the captain of Lord Sekiun's guard waiting for him. He was scouting out in front, holding a spyglass. His attention focused not ahead of them but across the massive ravine towards the trail roughly a mile away. It was hard to tell the numbers but they were obviously Cloud ninja. One of them was holding an orange flare stick, waving it in a criss crossing pattern.

"Sir, I see roughly five shinobi coming up the path." The captain spoke.

"There signalling for help." Darui noted. The only thing notable in that direction was the Feudal Lords palace, along with multiple estates of the country's top elders and nobility.

"No way! I-It can't be!" The captain's legs wobbled. He thrust the spy glass into Darui's hands. "Sir you need to see this!"

Calmly holding it up to his eye, he could see the oncoming ninja more clearly. They were wearing dark silver Cloud outfits denoting them as royal guards to the Feudal Lord. That wasn't what had shaken the captain. No. It was the man being carried by the shinobi in the middle of the pack. His distinct and signature hat denoted his identity.

The sheer impossibility of it was shocking to put it mildly.

Sprinting as fast as he could towards the groups, he pulled out a flare from his vest pocket. Flailing it in a circular motion to let them know he acknowledged their situation. So many thoughts ran through his mind as to what the possible cause of this could be.

'Was it an assassinations attempt? An invasion? No, the palace is too well guarded and defended for that. Unless it was an inside job. A potential spy who implanted themselves. Could this have been a part of the earlier incident? Lord Sekiun is the Feudal lord's brother. His estate isn't too far from the central palace. This could all be one big set up. Damnit!' Darui moved these from his mind. Dwelling on them wouldn't help him now. The Feudal lord was the priority at the moment.

He recognized some of them. They were the best of the best who had been hand picked due to their skill and pedigree. All of them had kekkei genkai that gave them distinct advantages over regular shinobi and as a group could counter almost any situation.

"Darui is that you?!" The lead shinobi, Yousuke, called out to him.

Darui stopped. "Yousuke. Just what the hell is going on?"

"There's no time! We need to keep running! He's right behind us!" He yelled. There was evident panic in his voice.

Falling in line right next to him he looked back to the shinobi carrying the Feudal lord. His head was slumped over the man's shoulders as he carried him on his back.

"What's the feudal Lord's situation?"

Yousuke winced. "He's unconscious. I-I don't know how it happened. When the intruder showed up the Feudal lord and many of the others just...just fell unconscious. There was no way of stopping it. We were right next to him when it happened."

"Wait, are you saying it was just one man who invaded the palace?" Darui asked.

" _What palace?_ " One of the older shinobi in the group, Tokune, Darui believed his name was bit out. Darui looked to Yousuke for any confirmation. The man gritted his teeth. It was clear he was physically and mentally taxed. Looking closer now it was the same with all of them. Like they just ran across an open battlefield. Cuts and bruises littered their bodies.

"I don't know how but he cut the entire base of the mountain, shifting the entire palace from it's position." Yousuke explained.

"Cut? Are you sure? Moving a mountain would require an almost extreme mastery over earth style jutsu. Not to mention an absurd amount of chakra."

Tokune cut in. "The bastard was unbelievably strong. Our best jutsu were stopped by a single swing of his sword. He tore through the main tower like it was made of tofu. All ten us that remained conscious tried to hold him back but…."

"They stayed behind to buy us time...or at least they tried to," Yousuke said solemnly. "We need to reach the village and keep the Feudal Lord safe."

"This isn't good. Lord Sekiun and his entire caravan are up ahead. I would rather not put them in the middle of a battle." Darui looked at the Feudal lord. There was a priority to this. Essentially every other order was now void in this circumstance, as well as any potential casualties. Casualties like the servants and guardsmen up ahead.

" _Then perhaps you should surrender the Feudal lord to me."_

All of them skidded to a stop. They had almost reached the trails plateau. Only a small stretch of the trail that hugged the mountain side was left.

In front of them was a lone figure. He stood slightly taller than Darui. Wearing a dark kimono with purple and gold trim along the sleeves. While a wooden sandogasa was covering a lot of his features he could see the man had long dark grey hair that he had tied back. At his side was a single katana, sheathed in a pristine, silver tinted lacquer sheath. Darui couldn't tell anything from the guy's face. The man was wearing an imposing black colored oni anbu mask with horns protruding from the forehead.

This was all just simple observation though. Anyone could look intimidating. It was the guy's aura that sent shivers down Darui's back. The air had become frigid. Like frostbite would set in at any moment. He could feel the cold biting at his face. His teeth tapping slightly from shivering to keep warm. A shinobi is trained to endure such things but this was not a normal chill. Even at such a great distance this monster was able to affect the ambient temperature of the valley. Now being up close for only a few moments, Darui knew that even staying close for too long meant serious harm to their health.

The last problem was the guys skill. He had managed to get ahead of them without any of them noticing or sensing his presence. To his right was a half mile deep chasm that fed into a long running ravine that ran towards the sea in both directions. Jagged rocks and smooth rocks making it extremely hazardous to climb.

"Darui," Yousuke whispered, "You need to take the feudal lord and get out of here. I'll hold him as long as I can."

"If we work together maybe we-"

"There's no time! You need to leave now! Rhaaah!" Yousuke charged the black figure, sword positioned in the Cloud's prominent sword style. A flawless, piercing strike. A figure didn't move from his position. Holding out his left hand like he planned to catch Yousuke's sword. With a slight flick of his wrist to the left, Yousuke was tossed over the ledge faster than anyone could react. Like some invisible force pushed him over the side. A stunned silence permeated the group as one of their strongest members was taken out so easily.

" _That was a foolish mistake."_ The figure spoke ominously. He held out his hand to them. " _I won't ask again. Hand over the Feudal lord or perish."_

Darui pulled out his zanbato cleaver blade. He signalled the rest of the group to run back the way they came.

*Shink!*

The figure drew his katana from his sheath. The blade had an almost unnatural glow from the filtered moonlight. Flickering his hand down, the blade struck against the rock at his side.

Darui wasn't sure why he did it until he felt the rumbling happening all around them. Looking up to his left the mountain side began to slide down in a V shaped arc. A fine, even cut prevalent for a swordsman like himself to notice. The massive rock slide blocking both sides of the path leaving the perilous chasm to their right and the steep mountain side to their left. With a single cut of his sword he had reshaped the mountain to his advantage.

Darui cursed, taking a defensive stance. The skin on his hands were cracking as he tightened his grip.

'I take it back. I wish things could go back to being dull.'

* * *

Naruto sighed heavily. On the walk towards the ship Noriyuki- sensei was doing nothing but complaining about Hiratei. The guy was a jerk, sure. Undeniably scary too. The only thing that Naruto was glad about leaving Noriyuki was that he wouldn't have to see that sword wielding psycho again. Pros and cons Naruto figured.

"You wanna bet he's just watching us from a distance. Just because I bugged him more than usual during our trip doesn't mean he can blow off his work!" His sensei was flailing his arms about angrily. "Just wait! I'll give him a piece of my mind when he gets back!" Shaking his fist like he was scolding the silent psycho in his mind.

While his sensei was nothing but mysteries and questions about, well, just about everything about him. The biggest mystery was why the two of them even worked together. If anything their relationship seemed worse than his and Sasuke's. A relationship that still left him with doubts and regrets. For this reason it burned his curiosity to know the answer.

'I guess there is no point in guessing,' Naruto thought. Time was short so it was best to get a jump on it. "Hey sensei? Why do the two of you work together in the first place? You two seem like oil and water."

Stopping mid rant, his sensei turned around giving him a half shrug. "Lots of reasons I guess."

About to call him on such a half hearted answer, he was stopped when the browned haired woman, Toshiko placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe he didn't tell you." She spoke a bit amused.

"Toshiko…."

"Oh relax. It's not that big a deal."

"Mmmmrrr! It's embarrassing!"

"Oh! I thought you said it was romantic. Something out of a story book."

"There's a difference between romantic and a man's is neither! Plus it's super cheesy!"

"Well maybe if you-!"

"Can someone just tell me already?!" Naruto yelled out. He was tired of getting the runaround.

"Well you may not know this but Hiratei was once a samurai." Toshiko explained.

"A samurai. Really?" Naruto had read about them in one of the books Noriyuki gave him. They were warriors who wielded swords and wore armor. Most of them had this strict code of discipline and honor that separated them from ninja. The book's plot was about a samurai who lost his master and travelled searching for his lord's hidden son. It was an enjoyable read as it had a happy ending.

"Yes. He served a lord faithfully for many years until he was killed. Rather brutally I might add."

'Just like the story', Naruto surmised. "Was it an assassination attempt from a rival lord?" he asked excitedly.

Toshiko laughed. He had just blurted out part of the plot from the book. He wasn't sure if she read it or not. "No it was pretty much the opposite."

"Opposite?"

"I killed him Naruto." Noriyuki cut it. "Brutally would also be apt. Also casually, so I wouldn't call it an assassination."

A bit perplexed by such a strange development. Noriyuki wasn't one to kill people. He found it pointless by his own description as he was strong enough not to care either way.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"He...uurghh." Noriyuki let out a disgusted groan. "He was in his fifties at the time and was known to be very forceful with his wife and concubines."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Forceful? You mean he hurt them?"

"Listen Naruto. You have to understand that there were no laws in that country against doing such things. Least of all a lord doing them. You are right though. Hurting would be putting it mildly. _Especially since most of them were around your age or younger._ " Noriyuki bit out angrily.

Naruto became incensed. His teeth, grinding. "Hiratei served someone like that!?"

"Not by choice. His father served the lord so as his son it was his responsibility and duty to follow in his footsteps."

"Why should that matter if the guy is a monster?!"

"Relax Naruto. I gave him what he deserved...and worse."

"Worse?"

"Let's just say he didn't die a man."

That comment hung in the air as Naruto slowly understood the connotation. He wasn't sure if he should cringe at such a gruesome fate or be happy that the bastard got what was coming to him. It was only worse knowing what his sensei did only made him out as the bad guy. If there was anything he learned these past three weeks was that the law and what was right were not the same thing.

"So then what happened?"

Toshiko continued. "Well Hiratei swore vengeance for his slain master and took to hunting the person who did so. Since there were witnesses to the event it wasn't hard for Hiratei to track down the boss."

"Ha ha ha ha! I honestly thought he had finally seen the light on all that samurai crap and wanted the bounty on my head. He certainly could have lived like his former master if he did." Noriyuki kept laughing boisterously.

Naruto's eyes widened as this tidbit of information. "Bounty?! That's so awesome! How much are you worth?!" This was also another point of interest for Naruto. Apparently no one told him back in the Leaf village that all major shinobi had bounties on their heads. Noriyuki had roughly explained that the bounty was a measure of their rank and level of strength. It wasn't the only indicator as certain feats or titles could also affect it. However, as Noriyuki put it; Money has more influence than personal glory.

Noriyuki scratched his sideburns, humming to himself. "Mmmmm….It's been awhile but, err, let me put it this way. Back before I vanished from the continent my bounty could have bought you over ten million bowls of extra large miso and pork ramen."

Naruto paused. Doing mental calculations to come up with a total number. [10,000,000 ryo x 9,80 ryo = !] Ramen math or as he coined it over his many years of tallying his Ichiraku tab, Rath, helped determine the exact number of bowls.

"Holy shit! You were worth over ten billion ryo!"

"You calculated that way too fast." Noriyuki deadpanned.

"It's ramen sensei. Of course I can do ramen math." Naruto nodded in self satisfaction to his ability in this skill. "So did the two of you fight?"

"We did. Several times in fact. I typically got the upper hand."

"So then why is he working for you now."

Noriyuki turned his head. "Urghhh…..reasons."

Toshiko giggled. "Oh don't be so coy. Just tell him about your deal. If not I can explain it all in detail."

"Deal? What kind of deal."

Rubbing the back of his neck Noriyuki finally gave in. "Fine, fine. The long and short of it is that during our...twelfth battle, or something, I had kind of gotten fed up with him. He wasn't going to leave me alone so I made a deal with him. If he became my bodyguard-"

"-Personal servant, who would serve your every whim, you mean-"

"MY BODYGUARD," Noriyuki emphasized to Toshiko's jab, "that if he did I wouldn't let anyone else kill me. That he would be by my side protecting me from my enemies and in doing so that he would be the one that eventually takes my life should I someday lose."

"How romantic~! Even had a 'till death do you part'. Did you guys get matching rings to honor this arrangement?" Toshiko asked, giggling incessantly.

Naruto thought about this. It was hard to fathom such a deal. Standing next to the person who would someday end your life. How could you call that person your friend, let alone a comrade? The two probably took it seriously too….or at least Hiratei probably did. Living each day next to one another with a promise that was novel worthy. Cheesy indeed. Yet, Naruto could understand the sentiment. It was just their own unique promise that bound them together.

"That's enough out of you Toshiko." Noriyuki warned. "Otherwise I really will put you over my-!"

Naruto bumped into his sensei's back abruptly. Noriyuki had turned ninety degrees staring off into the distance. He started muttering curses.

"Ahhkk! Just perfect. Hiratei is in the wind and now this bullshit." Noriyuki cursed.

Kumadorou stepped up beside his sensei. "Should we lend you assistance in dispatching them?" The giant bear gruffly asked.

"No...No you and Toshiko go to the ship and have her ready to launch. Naruto and I will take care of this." Hiratei ordered.

Naruto watched as Toshiko and Kumadorou ran off, leaving him and his sensei alone. Something was up and it was putting his normally lax sensei on edge.

"What's going on?"

"I had paid a lot of money to get a high ranking member of the Clouds inner council to get both of them out of the village. But it seems like they sensed me and raced back to interfere." His sensei explained.

"Who are they?"

"They are the Clouds Jinchuriki."

Naruto's eyes widened to such a shocking revelation. Two Jinchuriki! He had remembered his encounter with Gaara. It was not a pleasant flight. One he only got by with the skin of his teeth. He had heard rumors about the Cloud Jinchuuriki. Both were jounin and had decades of experience with their tailed beasts. Of all the people they could have encountered these two were the worst.

Now wasn't the time to panic though.

"What's the plan Noriyuki-sensei?"

A moment of pause was given as his sensei took in a deep breath. The urgency building at this dangerous encounter. "Were stepping outside the circle."

'Outside the circle?' Naruto blinked thrice, realizing what that meant. "So anything goes?"

Noriyuki turned to him, giving a stern nod. His sensei flashed through the summoning seals to bring out the top loader again. He handed it to Naruto along with a small pouch. "Naruto I really need you to listen to me buddy. This is important."

"Yup."

Placing a hand on his shoulder his sensei continued. "In about five minutes the Eight Tails Jinchuuriki, Killer Bee and the Two Tails Jinchuuriki, Yugito Nii will reach our position."

'Nii?' Naruto thought. The name sounded familiar to him for some reason but he couldn't place it.

"During the fight you and I are going to split up. I want you to continue on to the ship. I have two other members of my family who will be there in roughly ten minutes. So you'll need to hold out for five minutes until they get names are Kagami and Sasuke."

"Sasuke?! Does he have any connect-"

"-Just a coincidence, Naruto, nothing more. Listen, I'm going to take on the Eight Tails while I want you to divert the Two Tails." Noriyuki squeezed his shoulder tightly. Almost making him wince. "You are going to need the Nine tails chakra for this fight. Just don't use it until I give the signal."

Gulping at this order, Naruto nodded. "G-Got it, what's the signal?"

"You'll know when you see it. I want you to keep your distance from your opponent as best you can. Use the top loader and use clones. The bag holds more ammunition. Real ammunition. Do not! Under any circumstances use the rasengan. Unlike the rest of your jutsu it is too well connected to the hidden Leaf village and could potentially spark conflict with them if they find out who you are."

'That's right', Naruto acknowledged. Since it was a signature jutsu of the Leaf and the Cloud had fought the fourth Hokage they would know instantly which village he had been associated with. He didn't want any of his friends to unduly face the consequences of his actions because he got a little gung-ho in the fight.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked.

Noriyuki smiled. His teeth shining with his usual madness. "Just one. Try and hold onto this as long as you can." Naruto suddenly found something placed over top of his hat. "I was going to toss it in the ravine but I forgot because of Hiratei."

Naruto grabbed the tip of the object, pulling it down slightly to see a triangular shape. It was the Raikage's hat. Naruto had also forgotten they had even taken it. The actions of their pursuers made more sense now that he knew they were trying to retrieve the symbol of their leader's power. He had hoped one day he would wear the Hokage's hat. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine this would be on his head.

Naruto stood next to his sensei in trepidation. Normally he didn't care who he fought or what he went up against. Guy's like Zabuza and Orochimaru had prepared him for that but this was different. These two were like him. Had similar experiences. Though he wasn't sure how different being a Jinchuuriki was in The Hidden Cloud Village, he was sure it wasn't all daisies and sunshine.

"They'll be here in sixty seconds."

Naruto scanned ahead. They were in a small clearing within a dense forest. Nothing compared to the Land of Fire but enough to give him places to evade and hide. A blue light was shining through the tree's. The blinding light was quickly becoming bigger and bigger. Soon it became apparent what the light was. A giant giant cat like monster covered in blazing blue flames. Black markings covering it's entire body with eyes with two distinct colors.

Quickly unscrewing the lid of the top loader Naruto dumped as much ammunition as possible into the funnel. He had a feeling he was going to need every shot to last the five minutes. Which meant one thing.

"Sensei, any last minute tips on using this thing? I only fired it once."

"Ya, line up the end of the top loader with the target. Try and aim ahead of where they're going to move as the shots will curve into the wind. Oh and be aggressive, especially with shadow clones, use as many as you want for this fight. Don't give them a chance to respond. Top loaders aren't for stealth. There for taking command of the situation."

Noriyuki finished his piece just as the giant blazing cat stood at the threshold of the forest. The massive beast began to disperse. The blue flames disappeared to reveal two people inside of them. A big guy like the Raikage wearing sunglasses and a woman with long blonde hair. Not what Naruto was expecting but then again he didn't really have a set standard for Jinchuuriki.

"Bravo!" Noriyuki called out, clapping his hands. "I didn't think you would make it. I do hope your missions were a success. I paid good money for them after all. Ha ha ha ha!"

The blonde woman spoke first. Her face was stern like it was made of stone. "Before anything, I need to ask, are you really the White Gale?"

Naruto saw his sensei's smile drop. Clearly this title actually meant something to him.

"Really?" He responded, clearly upset. "You guys still call me that? What is it with people associating colors into their names? Is it so hard to come up with something less derivative? I mean they don't call you the blue giant do they?"

"Yo! Your name's not about sounding cool~! A symbol for the crowd, to shout loud and proud~! It ain't got nothing to do with wanting praise~! Fool! Ya fool!" The large man wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night sang out. He flailed his arms and hands around awkwardly. Naruto had no clue what the hell the guy just did, especially with his hands. Like some type of weird hand signs.

"Is he having a stroke? Is-Is he ok?" His sensei asked. Clearly Noriyuki didn't have a clue either.

The blonde woman rubbed her eyebrows. She let out a pained sigh. "No. There is nothing wrong with him physically."

"Ok thank goodness. I didn't want to be insensitive if it was. That's a serious medical condition."

"It's his brain that needs medical help," She muttered.

"Ya that's something that happens as you get older." Noriyuki clasped his hands together. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you two. Let's do this again sometime. We'll let ourselves out." Noriyuki gave them a small wave before he grabbed Naruto by the arm, leading him towards the ship.

"Oh it was nice to see ya~! If you're by again we'll host a show~! I'll have you listen to my rapping songs and listen to my play~! Have a safe trip ya fools~!" The man rapped, as they walked into the trees.

Naruto could hear the woman yell at her hapless companion. It was honestly hard to believe he was a dangerous jinchuuriki. He just seemed like a weirdo. "Bee you idiot! We're supposed to capture them! They are intruding in the Land of Lightning!"

The two jumped in front of them, blocking their path. The blonde woman's nails grew long like needles sticking out of her hands. The big guy was writing something down in a small notebook. Mumbling something he couldn't understand.

Noriyuki raised his hands defensively. "Hey, we're not here to cause trouble. Just did a bit of sightseeing and now we'll be out of your hair."

The woman scoffed at his sensei's poor excuse. Pointing one of her obscenely long nails at them. "Oh really? Why then is that boy wearing the Raikage's hat?"

"Oh this? We got this from a gift shop. We came all this way so it made sense to get a souvenir."

"Makes sense. Did you pick up a copy of my album?" Bee asked.

"Shut up Bee! They are obviously lying!"

Noriyuki let out a long and painful groan. "Alright then. I really didn't want to do this. Honestly it would be so much easier if you both just walked away but I guess that's not going to happen." The air around Noriyuki began to whirl. There was a sudden pressure in the air that made the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stand up. "Are you two really sure about facing us? You won't gain anything from it and truthfully you should listen to what your tailed beasts are telling you. If they are telling you to run then I would listen."

"You can hear our tailed beasts?!" The blonde woman exclaimed. Her eyes narrowed. "So you were trying to get us out of the Land of Lightning because we were Jinchuuriki".

"Indeed. Oh and I can do more than just hear them. Let me show." There was a brief moment of silence before a swirl of red energy began to envelop his sensei. It exploded out with a fury that almost knocked him back. The red miasma taking shape around him. Two noticeable ears bubbling above his hat and a single giant red tail shooting out from his lower back.

"You're a Jinchuuriki!" The blonde woman yelled.

Naruto was more stunned than anyone else. He had always wondered why his sensei had gone to such extreme lengths to help him. How he knew so much about controlling the nine tails power and where his immense strength came from. It was elating and heartbreaking at the same time that his sensei had been more like him than he possibly understood. Elated that he had a connection that very few had. Heartbreak that he never told him.

'This whole time. Sensei you're just like me,' he thought sadly.

Noriyuki folded his arms. A malicious grin stretching from ear to ear. "A jinchuuriki?

_Not even close."_

* * *

Yugito was on edge. It was bad enough that the man was who he claimed he was. Making the threat that their tailed beasts had said only that much more true. But this! Never in her wildest dreams did she think that this supposed ancient shinobi also had the same trump card they were relying on to win this fight.

'Two tails! Why didn't you tell us he was a Jinchuuriki too?'

' **I had no idea. I doubt Gyuki did either. I can feel that he wields the power of the One tailed Shukaku. This is unbelievable. There is no doubt about it now. He is the White Gale in the flesh. He is much stronger than he was before.'**

The ancient shinobi folded his arms. A dangerous smirk stretching on his face. His eyes took the form of a four pointed diamond. "A jinchuuriki? _Not even close._ " He spoke rather harshly.

"Bullshit! You can't lie about this. You have the One tails chakra sealed inside of you!"

"Sealed? No, nothing so complicated. You could say we're a lot like the Hidden Cloud's Gold and Silver brothers."

Yugito frowned. The Gold and Silver brothers were infamous amongst the Cloud. Having been swallowed by the Ninetails and eating it's flesh to survive. After being spit out after several weeks inside it's stomach they gained powers of the Nine tails power. The Cloud tried to replicate the process but everyone who ate the Eight Tails flesh died instantly.

"So you ate tailed beast meat and survived?" Bee asked. "That's so whack!"

The White Gale threw his hands in the air. "I will admit it wasn't the tastiest thing in the world but when you're hungry you take what you can get. Something my partner and I can attest to." He nudged his head over to the kid next him.

Yugito glanced at the man's partner. He was obviously just a child. Though it didn't really matter given that he had the Raikage's hat on his head. He was an enemy and a potential threat. Especially if he also had the powers of a Jinchuuriki.

"So you're both pseudo Jinchuuriki then?" Yugito corrected.

"We don't call ourselves that. We are not burdened by being pets for any person or nation. Were free to do as we please. As such we call ourselves Jiyūna."

"Jiyūna? Unfettered? You think that having these powers is a joke?! This isn't a burden that you can just brush off?!" Yugito was pissed that they could make light of such a thing. Their existence in the village was a special one. They were important commodities for the safety and protection to the Hidden Cloud village. Such a burden placed on them was a lifelong commitment and vow to the village.

"No, I think you just take them too seriously. Between the two of you it's obvious to see why you haven't mastered Matatabi's power. I don't think you really understand her at all."

Yugito eyes widened. "How did you? Wait, Matatabi? You mean that's the Two tails name?"

"Ha ha ha ha! Oh that's rich! You didn't even know her name?" The man let out a sigh, shaking his head. "It's no wonder you don't understand anything. They're not hard to figure out. Even after so long apart they have always been connected in ways they could scarcely understand. Not that it matters. I have a feeling that the time all nine of them reunite will happen soon. I am curious though; Matatabi, Gyuki, after all this time... _Have you realised what true strength is yet?_ "

' **Those words! How does he know them?! This isn't possible!'**

"Matatabi...err, I mean Two Tails. What is he talking about?" The giant cat remained silent to her question. Whatever those words meant it clearly spooked the tailed beast. The flames on her back flicked wildly as her chakra was flowing into Yugito without her permission.

' **Listen Yugito. Now isn't the time for questions. If you truly wish to face this man then I will lend you my full strength this one time.'**

"I...thank you. I appreciate it, Matatabi." A small smile formed on Yugito's face. Truthfully, she had exhausted a lot of her chakra getting her and Bee here so quickly. Having this boost was what she would need to make it through this fight. She readied her claws ready to attack when she gave Bee the signal.

"Oh relax you two. You're not the one I'm interested in facing. So you and Matatabi don't need to worry about fighting me", the White Gale hooked his thumb to his partner. "It's him."

"Hello." the boy in the plain white mask said.

"Him? You don't think I can hold my own?"

"You're completely missing the point, cat girl. Simple math tells us we're about even in terms of power. You have ten tails between the two of you and we have ten tails between the both of us."

"I had a feeling the kid had the power of nine tails inside~! His hidden power is lurking, his potential unnaturally wide~! Yay!" Bee rapped.

This was another troubling development. Yugito didn't think that the kid had the Nine tails chakra inside of him. Given that both the Nine tails and the One tails were seen in the Leaf village a few months ago during their chunin exams it was possible that they were able to extra chakra from both of their respective village's Jinchuuriki during their battle.

"Are you here to steal our tailed beast chakra too then? Yugito accused.

"Pfft! Nope, my ship is already full on talking animals. I don't need any more. Besides, didn't I try and get you two away from the Land of Lightning. So what in blazes made you think I had any interest in you?"

"Oh then why did you-"

"-Listen I know you have a ton of questions but we really have to be on our way. So let's hurry and battle already. My partner here isn't getting any younger."

"Like I'll just go along with your plan when you're obviously the real threat."

"Oh really? You really want to fight me? Are you sure? I mean if that's what you want I can kick both your asses while my partner uses your leaders hat as the stoker for our celebratory barbeque later. Not the most fitting way for an object that was passed down by the First Raikage to end up."

It was true that the hat had a lot of historical importance for the Hidden Cloud. The fact that they stole it from under the Raikage's nose would be a huge blow to their reputation. If they paraded it around like some trophy it would significantly diminish the image of the Hidden Cloud. As much as she would like to refute otherwise it was a priority to retrieve.

This left her in a bit of a bind. The tailed beasts had not been too forthcoming on the White Gale's skills. If he was stronger than the Third Raikage then Bee alone would not be able to stop him. It meant she would have to go all out on the kid then back up Bee as soon as possible.

"Done making up your mind?" The White Gale asked. "Not that it matters. You won't be a match for my partner. Now then Bee, shall we?"

Bee gave the man a thumbs up. "Oh ya I'm ready to go~! Getting this party started, and awesome moves to show~! Yaya!"

"Good. Now's the time Enu. You know what to do."

"Yes sensei. I'll try but... I don't know if... I can handle it." The boy muttered, clutching his stomach. Quickly the Nine tails chakra began to envelop the boy, showing two tails of the first stage. Yugito had thought for a moment that the boy was mocking her by using the same number of tails that she held. However it seemed he looked uncomfortable using the beasts chakra. Like he wasn't used to it. He made loud grunting noises. Like it was torture on his body. The boy hunched over placing a hand on the ground to keep him from falling over. His knees began to wobble, forcing him to collapse to the ground. Not a very impressive sight.

"Doesn't look like your student is going to put up much of a fight. He's just a child after all." Yugito mocked.

The White Gale smirked. "Oh really? From where I'm standing it seems like that child is going to eat you alive."

"What are you…" Yugito looked back to where the boy was...or at least where he had been. He had vanished the moment she took her eyes off him. Before she could even search for the boy she felt a hand grab at her waist. Like something was clawing at her pants. She felt her feet shift out from under her as she fell forward. The next thing she realized was that her legs were significantly colder. A chill running on her thighs.

"Well it looks like I'll have another souvenir. Although I am not sure what I'll do with some old ladies pants. Anyway, I'm off sensei." Yugito was mortified as the boy had faked her out so he could literally yank down and make off with her pants. This situation was even worse for her. She preferred loose and flexible clothes so she never wore underwear as it made her uncomfortable. So at this very moment her bare ass was hanging in the wind for the whole world to see.

"N-No...no...no...panties." Bee muttered like he was in a trance. Gawking at her like an idiot.

"Ha ha ha ha! Damn if I didn't teach the boy well. You should hurry up Yugito before you lose both the Raikage's hat and your pants for good."

" _Shut up! I'm going to kill you both!"_

"Ya good luck with that. Oh and I got to say you should really consider shaving. I know you have a cat motif going on but...just...wow. Freaking jungle."

Yugito shot a blue fire ball at the sensei of the boy who just humiliated her in front of the one person in the entire village who rapped about every little thing he saw. The bastard merely leaned out of the way like it was nothing. Laughing at her all the while.

"You know attacking me isn't going to help you. I could give you a shave if you're interested though."

" _Damnit!_ " Seeing no recourse she bolted in the direction the little brat ran off in. She would burn him alive for this then come back and do the same to his master for teaching him such deplorable and disgusting methods!

She ran at full speed. It didn't matter if the brat had the nine tails chakra in him or not. Her speed and flexibility made were leagues above a mere child. He didn't get too far either. She could easily sense the powerful chakra he was exhibiting. In fact she was sensing him all around her. In at least five different directions...She was an idiot.

'Damn him! I rushed in without realizing he was going to ambush me'. She wanted to hit her head against a tree for such an amateur mistake. She was a skilled tactician who let her guard down because she thought herself above a child. If this kid was being trained by a shinobi who's supposedly lived for over a century then he was bound to be more skilled than he let on.

In the clearing up ahead he could see the deplorable boy. She snarled at his sight. He had her pants tucked into his back collar like some kind of cape. Adding to the fact he was wearing the Raikage's hat, it was like the bastard was playing around. He turned pointing a black, metal like object towards her. His eyes gave nothing away behind his mask.

*DRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDR!*

Her eyes dilated. They were small. Smaller than her eyes. Round, metallic balls speeding towards her at undodgeable speeds. She couldn't even count them all. Only her stage one chakra cloak giving her the boost in perception to even perceive them. Raising her arms she could only grit her teeth as the metal pelted her. The chakra cloak most likely displaced a lot of the impact of the shots.

"Ahhhh!" She couldn't suppress the pain. Crying out as her arms and stomach felt like they were pierced by extremely sharp kunai. Leaping behind a thick to avoid more of the incoming attacks, she let out a slur of curse words. Using tailed beast chakra dulled pain and increased the users abilities. Yet, in just a few seconds her body was reeling from this unexpected attack. She looked at her arms to the metal balls partially dug into her skin. Slowly they were being pushed out so that the wounds could close.

"T-Thats an... impressive... ability you possess." She called out, wincing as she spoke from the metal pushing out of her stomach. Stalling right now was her best bet. She had totally run into this blind. Now the situation was flipped. His skills were totally unknown. She wanted to hold off progressing to the second stage transformation. Let alone trying a real fully synced transformation for the first time. Patience would be required. A fact that was unsettling knowing Bee was facing the stronger opponent.

"Thanks, but it's not an ability, it's a weapon. One that will take you down." The boy said cooly.

She spun around to see two copies of the boy flanking her on different tree branches above her. Each of them were holding the same metal tube that the one in the clearing held. This supposed weapon that just tore through her tailed beast cloak. A small flicker of doubt about winning this fight was forming on the back of her mind.

Both trained their weapons on her. More of them were probably waiting, scattered around the area.

*DRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDR!*

'Forget winning. I may not even survive this.'

* * *

Bee was having a difficult time. He had been in many battles before but without a single doubt in his mind this was the most challenging fight he had ever been in. He wouldn't falter though. Not when an opportunity like this only came once in a lifetime. There was something to prove in this fight. Both as a ninja and a talented rapper.

In his humble opinion.

"You're game is sunk~ Totally out to make me look like a punk~ Droppin' blows knocking me out of my funk~! Yaya!" Bee tried once more with his acrobat style for the upteenth time. He glided forward, spinning rapidly as his seven swords seemed to faze through his opponent, who, somehow, hadn't moved from his original spot.

"Wrong! Try again!" Faster than he could blink a fist slammed into his stomach forcing him sprawling back several feet. His punches looked like love taps but hit harder than his brother's iron claw. "Stop forcing the rhyme! Your lyrics are total crap. Take time to think about the wording. The only boon is that when you move you're out of sync with your own song. It helps to throw your opponent out of beat with the flow of combat. Something you aren't doing intentionally I imagine."

His knees felt weak. Never had he been hurt so badly like this before. It wasn't the off handed comment of someone who didn't get music. No, this legendary shinobi was genuinely critiquing his rapping skills while he fought. 'No rhythm? Out of sync?' Bee thought,insulted and hurt by such cruel words. The guy may as well have told him that he was dying of a fatal, incurable disease. He couldn't let it end like this!

Not today!

"Have no fear~ I'm always up to improve my rapping game~ Skills so rockin' they make the fans cheer~ After this battle they won't be the same~! Yo!" Tossing two of his blades towards the man who caught them rather easily. Smirking, lightning erupted from the hilts, lightning covering his opponents whole body. Taking this opportunity he spun as fast as he could, prepared to strike him with all of his swords at once. "Time to face my piercing acrobat performance ya fool!"

"Really? Seems like the only one getting pierced is you."

Blinking at a sudden flash of white light, Bee immediately noticed that his blades that were supposed to strike the guy vanished from his arms and legs. Even the one he clenched in his mouth disappeared. Although the blades his opponent held were still pulsing with electricity Bee could tell it didn't even bother him.

He blinked once more. He was now standing there with his hands in his pocket, the two blades vanished into thin air. Suddenly, there were cutting sensations permeating his whole body. The blades had all returned but were placed back blade first. The original two he had thrown were sticking into his shoulders. Finally, before he had even landed from his attack another devastating punch sent him sprawling into the same spot as before.

'He did it so fast! Even with Eight'os chakra I didn't even see him move! Not even bro could do that!' There had only been one other ninja who could move at such speeds but even he could trace his movements to a degree. This guy looked like he didn't even move at all.

"Better but your rhythm is still off. You need to make it flow more." Bee's musically critical opponent let out a disappointed sigh. "It's a shame that this is what music has become in the Hidden Cloud. Ayaidai's Will of Lightning seems to have trickled away."

Bee grunted as he pulled the blades from his shoulders, allowing Gyuki's cloak to heal his wounds. Those words sparked interest in Bee. To his knowledge the village didn't have a Will of Lighting. Some of the other villages had something like it but from what he had seen, the Cloud had never been interested in such a thing. That their loyalty and strength was proof enough of the Village's will.

"Will of Lightning? Ayaidai? You're dropping names that I ain't picking up ya fool." To Bee's surprise the man who was completely running him down actually froze. Like he had just asked something so outlandish. His jaw even opened slightly, eyes widening to show surprise.

' **Bee, Ayaidai was the name of the First Raikage.'** Gyuki said.

'The first Raikage's name was Ayaidai? I hadn't a clue.'

"And it's a shame that you don't." The White Gale spoke, interjecting into their mental conversation.

' **So you really can hear me, even though Bee is the one in control. You are truly skilled in the use of your tailed beast power. A vast improvement since our last meeting.'**

The White Gale scoffed. "It's truly disappointing how little you understand Gyuki. Tailed beast power, don't be ridiculous. If that were true I would need some of your chakra to link with you psychically. No. My ability to hear you is the power even your creator failed to master."

' **The power the Sage of Six Paths failed to master? What the hell are you talking about?'** Gyuki sounded completely perplexed at the White Gale's words. Leaving Bee more confused as to what the two were even talking about.

"Oh come now. You which power I'm talking about. The reason why Bee was able to connect with you in the first place. More to the point, the reason why you have taken such a liking to him." The White Gale's grin widened as Gyuki's chakra began to tremble.

' **That's impossible! If that's so then….To be able to use it to this extent….'**

"Oh I can take it much farther than what you're thinking. _Much, much farther._ "

Not waiting for any sort of prompt Bee took the initiative. He pumped more of Gyuki's chakra through him, pushing past the full powered first stage to go into the second. " **I ain't going to complain about what's going on~ Better to fight and improve on my song~ Yaya!**

' **Bee wait! You can't fight him. If he's mastered what I think he has then whatever we throw at him will be useless.'**

" **Nothing to sweat~ Gotta a lariat or two to do~ Haven't lost this battle yet~!"**

"Oh going up a stage are we? I guess I should do the same." Bee watched as the stage one cloak began to darken and wrapped around the black suited man. The cloak of the stage two Shukaku chakra certainly gave him more girth and a feeling of density. It's single massive tail flicking back and forth creating small but powerful gusts of wind. " **I hope you are up to the challenge."**

" **We'll see~ The winner of this battle will be me~!"** Stretching out his arm, Bee let the skeletal structure of the Eight Tails head form. Using his full strength he charged forward. The ground breaking apart from his assault. Unless he dodged the White Gale wouldn't be able to defend against this attack. Bee certainly knew he wouldn't win from it but it would force him to move from his position. " **Lariat!"**

" **Sand Barrier."** The White Gales arms dug into the ground. An immense amount of sand ruptured from the torn up earth. Creating a noticeable shield between them. His Lariat smashed into it with a massive crash of sand. His whole body jerked as his full momentum was stopped. The sand had collapsed inward to disperse the impact before shooting back out like a spring. " **Too bad. It was a good attack but out of all nine tailed beasts Shukaku boasts the greatest defensive capabilities. And a strong enough shield can also make an effective weapon."**

" **Arghh!"** Bee cried out as the sand wall rushed forward, sending him shooting back through multiple trees. Only slamming into an alcove of rocks stopping his skid. A clear trail of cleared trees and dirt showing the hundred metre long distance he had been thrown back by a single attack.

" **Try again. This time, put more effort into it. Really let your feelings flow through your attack."**

Standing up, Bee took a moment to collect himself. He had to take in the situation. Let his words come from the heart in order to connect with his opponent. This entire encounter had been sudden and so different from anything else he had ever experienced. The White Gale or whatever he called himself felt different. Different, yet in a strange way so familiar. Like a long time friend that had been beside him since he was young. Like he was everywhere yet stood before him like any ordinary person. It was indescribable in a way.

Not fully aware of his own actions he stuck his fist out. There were no words. Just a sense that it was something he had to do. So that he could understand.

The White Gale gave him an appraising look. At least he thought so given his current form. " **I see.** **You still need physical contact to use it. Not as skilled in its use as I thought, but very well done for someone with little instruction. I'm sorry but you must first show me you have potential before I can really show you my true self."**

Bee nodded. He could respect that. This wasn't someone who did anything unless it had a purpose. Even a chaotic gale was determined by certain patterns in the weather. Patterns he must force out.

" **Alright here goes! My undisputed rapp masterpiece!"** He began slowly building up chakra. Heavy and condensed to the point it could tear apart even the strongest of shields. Never before had he attempted something like this is the second stage. In his mind he could hear warning's Gyuki was shouting at him. Warnings he had to set aside just this once in order to go beyond his own limits. For his sake and more importantly for his brother. So that he could grow to help and protect him. The person he loved most in this world.

_**Fighting for my sun~** _

_**Always pushing through the heartache~** _

_**Never gonna run~** _

_**A great combo is what we make~** _

_**The two of us are one~** _

_**Forever and ever~** _

_**Our songs are never done~** _

_**Forging through every endeavour~** _

_**We'll be together to the end~** _

_**Our spirits will never break apart~** _

_**He's my brother and best friend~** _

_**Part of my music and my heart~** _

His chakra reached its maximum. The large sphere of chakra was now much larger than himself. Power that rivaled even the Eight Tails full transformation. Everything he had and more. All on this one attack.

He couldn't see the White Gale but he could feel he was doing the same. Both were firing the same attack at each other. A clash that would determine whether Bee could get on this guy's level. To reach a better understanding.

**Tailed Beast Bomb! / Tailed Beast Bomb!**

The two massive balls of energy rushed towards each other like magnets. Converging in between them. The impact creating energy waves that shattered the landscape and indented a massive crater at the epicenter. Even in his second stage form it took immense strength for Bee to remain standing. The resounding energy pushing him back. Light so blinding he had to shield his eyes even with his special sunglasses underneath his cloak.

" **You did well Bee. I must say I am impressed. To think that there is someone left in the Hidden Cloud who still possesses the Will of Lightning. It's both heartening and tragic. Becoming a Jinchuuriki stunted your potential. But that doesn't really matter to you does it?"** The White Gales words reached him just before his beast bomb was pushed back. His all out attack eviscerated into the air while the White Gales Tailed Beast Bomb continued to soar towards him.

He wouldn't let this be the end. Lowering his stance and his arms to face this attack head on. Knowing there was no way to actually stop it out right, he would have to divert and redirect it upwards. That was easier said than done.

The impact on his arms was immense. The chakra itself felt light. Incredibly light. Surprising for an attack that blew away his extremely dense chakra. However, the force behind it was beyond anything he thought possible. He had never taken a Tailed Beast Bomb head on before. He hoped he would again after this battle was over. Forcing his last bit of strength he mustered one last push. " **RAHHHHH!"** With his entire body thrusting upwards he barely managed to send the devastating attack into the air.

Panting, Bee collapsed to his knees. Extreme exhaustion from using up so much chakra hit him instantly. Gyuki's chakra faded as he had used up almost all of it to survive. His arms were torn up. Lacerations and cuts littered his arms leaving small lines of blood dripping on the ground.

' **Bee you have done enough. Any more of this and you may die.'** His partner scolded. He didn't need to be told the obvious. This had been the first time since he was a small boy that he had been in such a one sided battle. He knew he wouldn't win. That wasn't the point. It was easier to not try than it was to do it and fail. It was something his father often told him and his brother.

" **Well done."** The White Gale spoke. His second stage chakra cloak was still blazing. " **I recognize your potential Killer Bee. However it seems like you never had the chance to go all out."**

Bee actually laughed at that observation. "Ah Yeah~ Even going further would have left me spent~ Last of my strength is gone after the attack you sent~ Ya crazy fool!"

" **Hmm...I guess this next round can be on me then. For impressing me I will show you the true limits of someone who wields a tailed beast can do."** The White Gale patted his stomach. " **Time to wake up Shu-chan. We have a teachable moment to share."**

The White Gale then extended his fist. A little shaken after that intense attack. Bee weakly raised his bloodied arm to meet the man's fist with his own. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he had a feeling it would be monumental.

A feeling that came true.

What chakra exhaustion he faced had vanished instantly. His whole body felt light. A stark contrast to his chakra's usual temperament. Like he could fly away at the force of a small gust of wind. The wounds in his arms closing and his strength being pushed past it's original amount it had been only minutes ago.

Bee stared at his opponent in shock. Even connected like this he couldn't get a feel on the man. Normally he could tell what was in a person's heart by doing so. Connect with them on a deeper level like he did with Gyuki. Even now the figure in front of him felt more immaterial than man. Like he was holding out his fist to an actual Gale of wind.

The connection was one sided. While he could scarcely grasp who was in front of him, the intentions he was directing at Bee came clearer than words. More rhythmic than any rapp. It was a request. A request to help this omnipresent like figure with training someone like him. Someone who had immense potential.

' **This chakra...'** Gyuki muttered. ' **I have never felt this powerful before. The White Gale really has surpassed him…'**

' **Yo Eight O! We have a job to do! Let's give it all we got!'**

' **Right! Let's do it then Bee!'**

Fists still connected. Bee and his mysterious opponent began to grow. Taking on the full forms of their Jinchuuriki. For an instant Bee thought that the two would be roughly equal in size. He had never seen the One Tails before but he assumed all the tailed beasts were roughly the same measure. Even reaching his maximum, the visage of Shukaku continued to grow. Its claw-like fist quickly eclipsed Gyuki's. Both him and his eight tailed partner gawked as a shadow loomed over them. Glowing yellow diamond- like eyes staring down on them. It's size rivalling the sprawling mountains in the distance.

' **I-Is this really only a piece of Shukaku? To have this much chakra! To grow so big like this...'**

The hulking Tailed Beast opened its mouth letting out a sturdy laugh that vibrated and echoed across the earth. " **Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh you both have a lot to learn. Luckily for you, we have the time. Ha ha ha ha!"**

* * *

Darui slid down the steep cliffside just as the sound of the final guard let out a painful yell. He hated this. This feeling of guilt that was taking hold of him. He would never run and leave behind a comrade. However, whatever monster they were up against didn't seem to be affected by any normal means.

Glancing down at his sword, it was a tough pill to swallow that it could even break at all. It was made of very strong chakra metal. A gift given to him by the Third Raikage for completing his training. It had been with him every single day since. Used both as a weapon and a shield against enemies of the Hidden Cloud.

Now it was little more than a hilt with brittle metal flaking off at the slightest movement. He had lost half of it on his first swing. His attack never even forced the guy to use any form or technique. Then, like a disease, the rest of his sword began to be eaten away by this biting cold. Cold that was eating away at him.

He couldn't feel his hands. Skin already turning blue as severe frostbite was setting in. The only thing keeping the blood pumping was his limited use of fire style to fight off the cold. Heat he desperately needed right now. An amount of it he couldn't generate on his own.

"Errr…" There was soft groan. Darui glanced to his side as his shadow clone carried the Feudal Lord on his back. It seemed like he was stirring from whatever technique had been used against him. A thankful development but with terrible timing. He would rather the Feudal Lord not be awake for this. Civilians, even a Lord who was used to assassination attempts wouldn't handle what he was planning to do.

Reaching the bottom of the cliff, nearing the sharp rocks that cut out from the narrow river, he took a moment to scan the area. He needed to find a crevice. One that preferably went deep underground.

There was no doubt it wouldn't stop the Oni masked figure from following him. In fact he was counting on the guys uncanny sword skills to his advantage. All he needed to do then was-

" _You cannot run from me._ " The same merciless voice spoke.

Darui jumped, hopping away from the voice that appeared out of nowhere. The black swordsman standing only a few feet away. He didn't sense his movements nor did he hear any sound of his approach. The way he appeared was just as uncanny as his swordsmanship.

Not taking the time to respond, Darui bit through the pain and formed hands seals. He needed to slow this guy down even for a moment. " **Storm Style: Laser Circus!"** Multiple beams of chakra surged towards the dark figure. He stood motionless as they approached to tear through his body.

" _Foolishness._ "

A near spine rending chill emanated from the man. Darui gaped as an impossible sight that befell his signature attack. The electrified beams of chakra, beyond all the laws of science and nature, froze solid. Lightning did not freeze. It was an impossibility.

'No that isn't it,' Darui threw that thought away. His fear was getting the better of him. He could still see the light inside the ice flicker and flash around. This he understood. A glimmer of understanding that still left his future attacks futile.

"You froze the water molecules surrounding the plasma to a degree that you created an enclosed circuit. Trapping my lightning in a set pathway for it to travel." His Storm style used the water in the air to act as a pathway for his lightning. This way he could make use of the particulates in the water to act as a conduit. Making his lightning more focused and positively charged. Meaning, if this man could freeze water molecules in the air then any form of lightning he used would be useless.

Regular lightning an

" _Hn, you're quite perceptive, though it shall not save you._ "

"That's fine. I still have a way to win," Darui shrugged casually, trying to appear calm. He formed hand signs again, " **Water Style: Water Wall!"**

As expected the water froze as it approached his opponent. Using this to his advantage, he sprayed it sporadically around him to create a means to hide. In the brief moment he and his shadow clone were out of his opponents vision they Flickered away.

Moving further downstream Darui was aggressively searching for steam. With the volcanic activity under ground, hot air would push up through the crevices where they were most active. He wasn't expecting to find any significant pool of magma but a source where it could push up into the sky with his wind chakra. Luckily with how cold it was outside the steam would be easier to spot.

One such crevice only a few hundred feet away from him. It was pouring out steam like a bath house. Sadly, the cracks that it poured out of were too small to fit in. Seeing that it wasn't really an option at this point he would need to take this risk.

" **Lightning Style: Great Black Panther!"** Pushing more chakra into his technique than usual, the black panther rushed the crack in the side of the cliff. With a massive shatter, rocks exploded in all directions. It would easily give them away but it did the trick.

Sliding down the now enlarged break to reveal a large cave that split in multiple directions. Darui took a breath of relief to feel the warm air permeating the cave. While there was a twinge of sulfur permeating through the large cave system, Darui assumed that there was magma nearby.

Following by scent, he held out his hand with the light jutsu. He couldn't use any of his lightning down here. As the scent of sulfur became stronger so did the possibility of it igniting. Definitely not the way he wanted to go out.

" _You're persistent if anything else."_

Darui had just turned around a small bend when he froze. In front of him stood the dark figure. How he managed to get in front of him after all this meant only one option left. Transportation jutsu. He was also a sensory type. It was this combination that made sense for his sudden appearances.

Darui felt his clone pull him back, tossing him to the ground next to the Feudal Lord. His clone drew its copy of his Zanbato blade, just as the figures' katana came down on them. The sword and the clone were cut in two, separated down the middle. It was just the three of them now.

It was now time to gamble on his plan.

Darui held up a hand, prompting his opponent to stop. "Make another move and I blow us all up. No matter what, I won't allow the Feudal Lord to fall into your hands."

The figure tilted his head. " _Oh? Please do tell me how you plan to manage that?"_

"Do you smell it? The sulfur permeating the air. One spark and it ignites. Since we're so far in the explosion will take us all out." Darui explained, hoping to fall for his bluff to force him to use his unnatural swordsmanship.

" _Interesting...Let us see what you do against this."_ The figure swung his sword. A slash that Darui couldn't follow with his eyes but felt against his skin. There was a rumbling. The caves ceiling above them was shifting. Sliding down, past him, the pale light of the moon shone down on them as the mountain had been cut away. It was an unreal sight. That such a thing could be done with only a swing of his sword.

Not once did he try and figure out who this guy was. Such things didn't tend to matter when your ruler was seconds away from being kidnapped or worse. Still it begged a big question in the back of his mind about who he was actually fighting. Such swordsmanship you only read about in books.

" _This is your end."_

"I don't think so." The change in the air was exactly what he needed. The volcanic air bubbling up was creating a sudden updraft of heat. The vapor in the air was evaporating, the particles in the ash helped to increase the amount of static electricity.

"You'll find that even you can't stop a force of nature. You dull bastard."

This was what he wanted. Something he had only seen once. Done by the Third Raikage himself. It would work perfectly with this last attack. His only chance. It was the last technique the Third Raikage taught him before he died. He had only been able to do it once before and it was only with very favourable weather for this type of thunderstorm. A dirty thunderstorm to be precise. While the clouds above weren't thick enough he would make up the difference with his chakra.

" **Lightning Style: Great Black Dragon Tempest!"** It took nearly fifty hand seals, all of his remaining chakra shot into the sky and a silent prayer to whatever god was listening for the technique to work. By any combination of the three his gambit actually worked. The lightning crackled up above them. Thunder howling in the distance. This was it! He managed to pull it off!

Roaring louder than any storm a massive black dragon roared as it peaked its head out of the dark clouds. It's full visage shooting down on top of them like an arrow. The heat it was giving off would, without any doubt stop the dark figures Ice Kekkei Genkai. Darui had even seen this attack take down the Eight Tails long enough that it could be resealed with no one getting injured or killed in the attempt.

The dark figure never moved. His obsidian black eyes never once left Darui's. He pointed the end of his katana at him with his right hand. Slowly he raised his left arm straight into the air. " _Nature? How foolish."_

"RAHHHHH!" The dragon howled as it was halted instantly. Still trying to claw its way to the ground it twisted and clawed furiously. It was like an invisible barrier had been placed on top of the dark figure. Like it was keeping it at bay by just holding out his hand.

" _Nature bends to my will."_ The dark figure claimed with an absolute air of authority. With a wave of his hand the black dragon was pushed away, crashing into the side of the now bisected cliff. The last of the electricity sparking away as the massive crater cleared.

Darui's best attack had failed. There was nothing more he could do. His chakra was empty. Any more would undoubtedly kill him. He couldn't even conjure up the strength to raise his arms. His eyelids felt heavy. His last gasps of consciousness fell on him as his vision became dark.

"I'm sorry... Ay-sama."

* * *

Yugito halted as she brought her claws down on the - hopefully - soon to be brat who had humiliated her. She wanted to tear him apart so badly! But like the child he was, he had this way of annoying her enough to break her flow. Like right now.

"Ninja art! Pants Shielding!" The boy shouted. In the most obnoxious fashion, her pants were held at the seams right in front of her attack.

Her hand froze mid strike. She wasn't sure if this one was the original or not. As such she had to restrain herself lest she destroy her own clothes. It had been the same with her fire jutsu. Normally she had scrolls that contained extra clothing but she had given them to Omoi and Karui before they sent them back to the village. They had given her their extra weapons in case she needed them.

Although right now she would kill for an extra pair of pants.

*DRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDR!*

That moment of hesitation had cost her. The boy in front of her had been a shadow clone that was used to block her sight. The boy had fired his weapon through his own clone to land several hits on her. She coughed up blood as her stomach was pelted. Her vision blurred. For a moment the pants the clone had been holding floated in front of her. A glimmer of hope sparked in her that they were the real deal. In spite of the pain she reached out to them.

*Poof*

They were gone.

"Damnit! At least give me back my pants!"

"What? You think I like holding some old cat lady's, gross crotchety pants? I'm going to have to disinfect my hands after this ya'know!"

Her right eye twitched. "Old lady! I'm only twenty seven years old!"

"Ya well I'm only twelve so to me you're practically ancient!"

"When I get my hands on you, you're going to suffer!"

"Oh please! So long as I have this weapon, there is nothing you can do to stop me! Te he he he he!" His annoying laughter echoed through the forest. Soon the other clones joined in. It pissed her off! Everything this kid did to her pissed her off even further than it did just a few minutes ago!

But perhaps that was the issue. She was on the defensive and needed to get herself in check. No matter how skilled he was, he was still a kid. And kids were much more susceptible to trickery and manipulation. If he wanted to mess with her then she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She was the adult. So she would handle him as such.

Besides her priority was to recover the Raikage's hat. If her dignity was the price than she would pay it.

She walked out from behind the tree, both hands raised in the air. "Don't fire! I surrender!"

There was a pregnant pause. The giggling stopped.

"...You surrender?" The boy asked. His voice was full of confusion at such a sudden action. "What happened to making me suffer, huh?"

She took a deep breath. Her muscles tensed as to what she was about to do. "That doesn't matter anymore. I can't afford to waste time and energy fighting you when my comrade needs me. So I'll... trade you for the Raikage's hat."

"What would you have to trade that I would want?"

"...The rest of my clothes."

...

…

…

…

"...WhAt?!" The boy's voice cracked.

Yugito began to shorten her nails. Her plan was working. If push came to shove she would use the transformation jutsu to cover herself up. It wouldn't help once she was in battle again but it would hold for a time.

"I said I'll give you the rest of my clothes for the Raikage's hat." She allowed herself a small devious smile. "You say I'm an old lady but even I know a developing boy like yourself probably finds me attractive. So what do you say?"

"The rest of your….AHA! Finally! I remember who you are now! Damn that was driving me crazy!"

Yugito blinked. She had no idea what the boy was on now. "Of course I am well known. I am Yugito Nii, Jinchuuriki of the Two Tailed Cat wraith." She said puffing out her cheat a little.

"No that's not it! You are a cat right?! You have paws and stuff?"

"Err...yes, I guess so. I don't understand what that has to do with anything or my deal." She curled her toes. This was dragging on for too long. 'Is he just stalling', she pondered.

"Yes, I remember what you are now."

"What I am?"

The boy let out a sigh of satisfaction. Like this mystery had been irritating him like a bad itch.

"Ya...you're a pervert!" He said with a tone of sincerity and resolution.

Yugito blinked. "What?! How am I a pervert?! You're the one who stole my pants!"

"Ya but that was for the mission. I remember that old granny cat telling me you gave her your paw print because she asked you. Didn't even put up a fight. Just gave it to her. Now you want to give me your clothes because they don't matter to you! You pervert!"

Now Yugito was completely lost. She recalled years ago giving the old woman who lived in Nekoichi the paw print of her stage three tailed beast transformation. The woman had said it was for some sort of encyclopedia that she had been working on. She was kind to her when she passed by so Yugito didn't think anything of it. So just how in the hell did something like that make her a pervert?

' **Yugito, For a cat, having their paw print taken is a big deal. It's like someone ripping off your clothes and taking a photograph. The fact you did so willingly at the time even upset me. So I understand the boy's argument.'** Matatabi stated. Her two ryo in this insane issue didn't help her quickly deteriorating psyche.

"So no deal! Next chance I get I'm dunking my hands in soap. Can't believe I'm still touching them." The boy hawked and gagged.

Yugito glowered. Her rage rose in her like an inferno. Her attempts to regain her composure were quickly being stripped from her. Like her pants.

" _That's it, you're dead?! No special weapon is going to save you from me!"_ She hadn't planned on going this far but if this boy was wishing for death then she would give it to him! Pushing far more Tailed Beast chakra into herself she entered the second stage transformation. With this power she would use her immense speed to tear him to shreds.

*DRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDR!*

Shots fired at her from multiple directions. This time she never bothered to dodge. The metal balls didn't even register with her. The cloak around her was too dense for them to do any real damage. It was now her turn to deliver the pain.

"Oh shit!" Multiple clones muttered as she sped towards them. Even with his stage one cloak he was grossly outmatched. Before they could so much as flinch, her long claws had already tore them to shreds. After every attack she was already onto the next one, not wasting a single second on this fight then she needed to.

Some of them began to run in multiple directions. " **It's futile! You can't escape me!"** She yelled out as two more clones were swiftly dispelled. There was only one chakra source left. He was speeding away from her, most likely overwhelmed by her sudden boost in power.

It took less than a minute for her to catch up. The boy had almost reached the coastline. Whatever escape plan he may have had wouldn't help him now. She jumped in front of him, blocking his path.

Seeing his desperation almost mollified her unbridled anger. He raised his weapon at her, firing straight on as she merely walked towards him.

"This is the end. You did well but you relied too heavily on that weapon of your's."

Taking several steps back the boy continued to fire even as she was only a few steps away. He was determined, Yugito would admit but ultimately there was too great a gap between them.

"Don't underestimate this weapon! It was something special given to me by my master!"

" **Then it's a shame for you that I'm going to destroy it."** She rushed him, her claw coming down on him. This was it. The fight was over. Or at least...it was going to be. Maybe it was luck or a mistake on his part but the boy stumbled back as her claw narrowly hit him. However, the boy's slip caused him to toss his weapon to the ground right beside her.

"Ah shit! Shit! Shit!" He cursed, crawling backwards from her.

" **So much for your ultimate weapon."** She picked up the metal object with a hand on both sides. Holding it out to the boy so that he could see his great weapon get destroyed. Applying strength on both sides there was a loud snap splitting in it two. Now it was completely unusable. 'For something that gave me so much trouble it was really flimsy and-'

*BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

A massive flash blinded her. With an unexpected force she was flung back. Tree after tree was shattered as she slammed into them with enough force that it tore through her cloak. Mind numb from the concussive force, it took several moments for Yugito to realize from her prone position that the weapon had been rigged.

She groaned. Her body trembled. Matatabi's chakra was slipping from her. Dropping back down to the first stage, her raw skin burned as the massive explosive she took point blank was slow to heal her. She stared up at the boy, who was slowly approaching her, with blurred vision.

"You're right. This fight is over." The boy taunted. "Everything went according to plan."

"T-To plan?" She slurred.

"Think about it. You didn't think my only abilities were just shadow clones and a single weapon did you? Why would anyone fight someone of your level if they didn't have a variety of jutsu."

Yugito squinted. Taking in everything that happened, even as she was concussed the pieces were slowly pulling together. "You wanted me agitated," she started, rolling on to her stomach. "You wanted me to focus on the weapon you had. Placing the idea in my head that I needed to destroy it." Grunting she forced herself onto her knees. "You played me making it seem like it was your only means of fighting me. Lowering your guard, pretending to slip and drop it."

"Correct!"

"Too bad for you though that my cloak was strong enough to protect me." She pushed herself up, ready to resume their fight. At least until she found herself falling forward again.

"Oh I already took that into consideration."

Yugito felt hands grip her heels. Hands falling to the ground, two sets of hands reached out of the ground gripping her wrists. They were more clones. However, these ones didn't have cloaks surrounding them. Their presence hidden from the originals massive chakra. An ingenious way to cover them up.

"Now pervert it's time to give you the fate you deserve. A death of epic proportions." The boy pointed behind her. She turned to see one more shadow clone behind her. The clone had a tiger seal held firmly and distinctly.

'This boy plans to destroy me!' She panicked. Struggling to break free from the clones holding her down, it proved futile as they ignited their own tailed beast cloaks. She was helpless. This was her end.

After so many battles, this would be her last.

"Now then! **Ninja Art: Secret Finger Jutsu! One Thousand Years of Death!"**

Yugito Nii, twenty seven years old and Jounin of the Hidden Cloud Village shuddered. She had expected only one of two things to happen at this moment. Typically the Tiger seal denotes the use of either a fire or earth style jutsu. She expected an intense burning or to be crushed respectively. Yet, she felt neither of those things.

In this moment she felt like the world didn't make sense anymore. It could have been the concussion but even that didn't fully delve into the myriad of physical irregularities that were overwhelming her. There was a knot in her stomach, like she needed to throw up, yet, at the same time it felt like she really needed to pee. Her back arched, a jolt straightening as her shoulder tensed. Of course, worst of all was the burning sensation coming from her rectum.

These were definitely _bad_ sensations.

For other reasons her face felt flushed. Parts of her body tingled to the point where her toes curled. Despite the best efforts to remain in control she let out a very inappropriate moan. She felt the hands holding her down release. For a moment she felt weightless. An almost euphoric elation washing over her. A gust of wind on her face as she glided forwards.

These were strangely good sensations.

In the last moments of consciousness she felt something hard slam against her cheek. The dull thud of her body slamming into the ground. Very faintly she could hear Matatabi speak as she faded out.

' **Good grief. It looks like it's up to me to stop this abominable child.'**

* * *

To be honest Naruto wasn't sure how to feel about this fight. More to the point, how he finished it. Even forgetting the fact that she and by extension her village and nation were involved in a massive trafficking ring this was most likely his most questionable victory. A victory that made him feel it best never to mention how this played out in proper company. Sure there were alot of dubious things he did to defeat his opponent, especially against a lady but at the end of the day a win was a win.

His sensei would be proud.

He stood over his downed opponent. A sense of common decency hit him as he took her pants and tossed them beside her.

"You can call this your consolation prize." He wiped his hands as he expunged himself from his victory. Walking towards the rendezvous point.

" _ **Where do you think you're going? You may have defeated Yugito but you'll find I am not as rigid as she is."**_

Naruto froze. A wave of killing intent washed over him like a tidal wave. The intensity rivaled that of Hiratei's. Twisting his head around Naruto could see blue flames erupting from the blonde woman. Growing larger and larger. Having to crane his head up as the form of the giant two tailed cat he had seen earlier took form.

This was like when he met the Nine Tails. The massive pressure bearing down on him. He tried to back away but he quickly found himself blocked. Giant walls of flames erupted all around him, effectively cutting off any chance to escape.

"Um...nice kitty." Naruto gulped. Sweat racing down his neck. He hadn't planned on fighting an actual Tailed Beast.

The giant cat opened its mouth. A large ball of energy formed. Naruto didn't need to be an expert in jutsu to tell that it wasn't a jutsu his Rasenshield could block. In fact it looked like a meaner version of his rasengan. All he could do was stare wide eyed as it charged up the attack. His body, no longer able to move.

" **Susanoo!"**

Shielding his eyes from the beast blast, Naruto was sure he was done for. He heard a male voice call out something. He could feel the tremor from the blast, yet there was no pain.

"You can open your eyes kid." A soft yet confident spoke to him. Naruto slowly opened them to see a green glow. Slightly below him was the same giant blue cat that had easily towered over him. He blinked several times trying to get his bearings. A hand was placed on his shoulder. Naruto saw it was a man, wearing a full suit like what his sensei usually wore but his inner shirt was green with black zigzagging stripes. On his face was a white mask with stars painting around the eyes. Short, wavy black hair peaked out of the man's fedora.

"You're one of sensei's friends," Naruto acknowledged.

"Indeed. Names Kagami. It's nice to meet you. The boss talked about you before the mission started. Told Sasuke-sensei and I that you were from the Hidden Leaf Village."

Naruto nodded mutely. He was a bit perturbed to hear sensei as a suffix for Sasuke's name. But it just meant that the guy just had the same name.

"That's perfect." Kagami said enthusiastically. "Sensei and I were also from the Hidden Leaf?"

"You're from the Hidden Leaf village?" Naruto was more than stunned to hear that this man had once been a part of the same village as him. For Naruto there were still those doubts in his mind about leaving the village as he was broadly unaware of what it meant. To see someone who had actually left and succeeded building a life outside of it wasn't something he had seen before.

"Just give me a second and I'll put this kitty cat to sleep."

Naruto looked down to the blue cat. It was creeping slowly backwards from them. Like it was in the position Naruto had been in moments ago. Paralyzed with fear.

Glancing around Naruto could see just what they were standing in. It was like a giant man dressed in armor. In it's right hand it held a green lance. On its back were massive wings like that of a bird. Right now they were standing in the middle of the giant's chest. Something like this looked like it easily rivaled one of the giant summons he had encountered in the past.

Moving his arm, Kagami grabbed the cat by the throat and lifted it so it's dual colored eyes were in line with his. The cat struggled to squirm it's way out with no success.

" **Those eyes...The Mangekyo Sharingan...You're an Uchiha!"** The giant cat yelled.

"I am. Don't worry though, I'm just going to put you to sleep and when you wake up you won't remember a thing."

Before Naruto could even react to this world shattering news, the giant blue cat went limp. It's chakra receding until all that remained was the blonde woman he had defeated. Kagami gently lay her down on the ground before canceling his technique, bringing them to the ground.

"Not bad Kagami, but it was a little showy don't you think?" A man behind them called out.

"Sorry sensei but things have kind of derailed at this point. Besides, the boss would have been upset if the kid got roasted."

"That's true I guess." The man, who was apparently Kagami's sensei, wore a more formal black and red robe like Hiratei though he certainly wasn't as tall. He also wasn't wearing a mask like everyone else so Naruto got a look at his full features. A long mane of brown hair with a generous amount of facial hair. Around his neck he wore a long red scarf. In his hand though was a golden staff that had a bulbous tip on both ends. He walked over extending his hand out to Naruto. "It's a pleasure to meet you young man."

Naruto ignored this. He didn't care right now if it offended anyone. It was this Kagami guy he had the problem with. So much so he almost wanted to strike at the man and demand answers. Only the fact that it would leave him flattened keeping him from doing so.

"Um? Are you okay kid?" Kagami asked innocently.

" _Why?"_ Naruto bit out.

"I'm sorry I don't-"

"Why aren't you in the Leaf village?! Don't you know what's happened there?! My best friend lost his entire clan and thinks he's all alone in the world! While you're here fooling around with sensei!" Naruto was livid. He knew he shouldn't be but this...this was a lot to take in. His friend chose to go to Orochimaru - to give up his body - so that he could get revenge on the one person who slaughtered his family. Yet, right in front of him was one of his family alive and well. For all he knew this man was just like his sensei. Spending his time screwing around then helping his almost extinct clan.

"You need to calm yourself, young one," The bearded man started, "There are circumstances that have left us both unable to return to the village."

Naruto turned to the shorter man, giving him an appraising look. "Oh and what clan are you from?" He said, a little bit of snide in his voice.

"It's impolite to ask such a thing when you haven't returned my original greeting." The man gazed at him with a very stern stare. For some reason it filled Naruto with a strange sense of Nostalgia. He took the man's hand, shaking it. "Better. My name is Sasuke Sarutobi, young one."

"Sarutobi? Like Old man Third's clan?"

"Ah, yes, the very same. I hope he is doing well, I haven't heard much news of him as of late."

"He's in the hospital, recovering from his fight with Orochimaru." Naruto answered. 'If he wanted to know he could just go and see for himself. They're part of the same family after all.'

The bearded man closed his eyes. "I see. Well then I'll pray for his recovery. For now though we should get to the ship."

Naruto frowned but nodded. He still had a lot to say to Kagami. But right here and now wasn't a good place to hash this out. The three jumped through the tree's towards the coast. It wasn't long before they reached a large stretch of bluffs that ran along the Ocean.

For a moment Naruto was a bit lost. When he had heard a ship was waiting for them he actually thought it was an actual ship. What was waiting for them was a strange looking house. Circular and tired like a birthday cake. It floated atop the water. No sails or special engine to speak of. He wasn't even sure this was what they were supposed to reach until he heard a voice call out to them.

"Oyoh there sailors~! The party barge is about to leave port! All hands are requested on deck and all throats are requested to the bar!" Takame held out his drink over the railing to them as they approached. He pulled a lever which lowered a gangplank to them so they could access the weird house ship. "Or are you all going to watch the fight from here. It's about to start." Takame pointed to the distance.

Naruto jumped up to the top of the ship to get a better look. It wasn't hard to see what he was supposed to look for. Out of the trees two giant creates began to grow. One was a strange bull like monster with what looked like tentacles for legs while the other was….Shukaku. Granted, there was a vast difference in size between the two. Sensei's version looked _alot bigger_ and imposing than when he faced Gaara. Hell, it looked like his sensei could pick up the octopus bull with his massive hand and toss him beyond the horizon.

"Wow, to think the boss went big. Isn't this going to be a pain in the ass later." Toshiko spoke, walking up behind Naruto.

"Sensei doesn't like using his Jinchuriki powers?"

"It's Jiyuna kid," Kagami corrected from the deck below them, "but yes, the boss isn't fond of using sand to fight his opponents. Not so much Shukaku's chakra itself."

Naruto thought of the brutality that Gaara showed his enemies back during the chunin exam. While he would never wish anyone to be on the receiving end of that it seemed like an ability that was a thousand times better than just being able to sense negative emotions like the Nine Tails could. He would trade the two in a second if he had the opportunity.

It just begged the question why he didn't like to use it.

"This isn't going to be much of a fight," Kumodorou grunted.

To the bears quickly analyze, it was immediately proven right.

Raising his massive arms, his sensei summoned forth sand. Shooting up from the earth like an eruption. The small mountains beside him tore apart as it looked like they had crumbled away like dry sand castles. Their substance being used to form what Naruto could only describe as a tsunami of sand. It rose high enough that it even dwarfed his sensei imposing figure.

The ramifications of such a technique were not lost on Naruto. If that much sand could be moved then his sensei could turn this entire country into a desert. The sheer amount he was able to control made Gaara look like a kid at the beach with a shovel and bucket.

It also a realization that the training his sensei had put him through wasn't just some strange motions and breathing created by monks. If his sensei truly showed him the means of one day fully controlling the Nine Tails power then it was a problem he wouldn't have to worry about. His sensei was proving here and now that the power of the Tailed Beasts couldn't defeat him.

The giant octopus bull opened its mouth sending out massive streams of energy. A glowing beam firing into his sensei stomach. The massive one tailed beast didn't even flinch. It took the attack head on. Even from this far away it was easy to tell that despite it being a very formidable move, the octopus bull couldn't even budget his mountain like sensei.

It too quickly realized it as it raised it's arms in a futile attempt to shield itself from the wave of sand. Not that it mattered. This isn't something anyone could just dodge. Mountains and forests were swallowed up as the tsunami crashed upon the earth. The octopus bull swept away as sand pushed it further inland, roughly towards the chasm the bridge had been located.

The aftermath wasn't pretty. A whole chunk of the environment was now large dunes of sand. His sensei's massive form wiped its hands in satisfaction of his victory before it slowly began to dissipate. The sand his sensei massive form held sliding down to the destroyed landscape, adding more on top of the already buried earth.

"You were right Kumo. These Jinchuuriki nowadays sure are lame. Can't even go beyond the full transformation." Toshiko mocked. Her words sort of chafing Naruto the wrong way as he technically fit into that category. Despite being one he actually knew very little of the different forms and powers Jinchuuriki held. It seemed prudent that he would learn what they were.

The blur that remained floating where the massive one tailed beast stood began to speed towards them. It looked like his sensei wasn't going to waste anymore time. In moments he was already coming in for his descent in front of the ship.

When he landed Naruto could tell he favored one of his feet. Noriyuki's left foot had a little hop to his step. It just must have meant that the battle his sensei had fought had been that intense. A fact he could also attest to since he was almost cat food.

"Is everyone here?!" Noriyuki called up to them.

"No. We're still missing Hiratei." Sasuke replied.

"Damnit! What the hell is up with him tonight? He better get here in the next five minutes. We're about to have a thousand Cloud ninja on top of us."

"Should we launch and pick him up afterwards?" Toshiko asked.

Noriyuki paused, scratching his chin. Naruto saw his eyes glance at him for a moment. "Hmm...No that's alright. I sense more teachable moments I need to impart before we go."

"Do you want help?" Kagami offered.

"Ha ha ha ha! What? So you can spoil my fun? No thanks. I have something I want to use and I have a thousand unwitting helpers coming to assist me." Noriyuki pulled off his mask, placing it in his jacket. From his pocket he pulled out sunglasses. Regular, black framed sunglasses that you could buy from any store. Noriyuki slid them on his face.

"Sunglasses? In the middle of the night?" Naruto asked aloud.

Kagami palmed his face. "Oh come on boss! You don't need to go that far. Using Shu-chan's power is one thing but isn't this a bit overkill. You may as well wipe this nation off the face of the earth."

Naruto's head shot towards the Uchiha who just inferred that somehow putting on sunglasses meant that he was more dangerous than his transforming into a one hundred meter tall giant sand raccoon that reshaped a large city sized section of landscape. A hard stretch to believe.

A very hard stretch.

Naruto really just wanted to go right now. They had already completed everything and Naruto was sure that if anything needed protection it was whatever got in Hiratei's way. But, as much as the guy irked him, even his sensei wouldn't just abandon his friend because he was being a pain in the ass by vanishing during the mission.

"Hold it right there!" A voice shouted out to them. "I won't let any of you escape!" From the threshold of the forest a familiar giant man wearing a white coat and metal vambraces jumped in front of his sensei. It was the Raikage, in all his rage filled glory. The man had a vein popping out of his forehead. His naturally dark skin looked a tad red as he looked like he was going to literally explode.

His sensei, not missing a beat, waved at the man. "Yo Raikage! You made it!" His cheerful reply only seemed to piss off the man even more somehow.

" _Do you have any idea the world of suffering you're in for?!_ " The man expelled chakra from his body. Intense sparks of lightning covered the Raikage's body. It looked alot like Kakkashi- sensei's chidori except it wasn't just his arm.

Noriyuki shrugged. "Nope. Do you know you still have paper stuck to your foot?"

The Raikage growled at Noriyuki. "I know you're from the Hidden Sand. You are their Jinchuuriki aren't you? Once I finish you off I'll be sending my forces to wipe out your village once and for all!"

Naruto frowned. This wasn't good news. Sure the Sand village were adversaries not long ago but since then they had been trying to mend relations with the Leaf village. Over the past three weeks Naruto had gotten a better understanding of politics...or at least alliances. If the Hidden Sand was invaded then it may spark into a war that dragged his friends into. Something he vehemently wanted to prevent.

"The Hidden Sand? Ha ha ha ha ha! Sure go ahead! I don't mind. Attack whomever you want. Fools with misguided and uncontrollable anger do so regardless." Noriyuki continued to laugh at the Raikage's threat of war.

" _You think I'm joking?!_ "

"Yes. Yes I do." Noriyuki waved his hand at the furious kage. "I mean look at you. You're an idiot. How or why they ever made you the Raikage could only be the result of nepotism. There is no other explanation for it. Bee would have made a better choice than you."

"While it's true my brother has power and skill. He is no leader. Bee is an idiot who would rather spend his days fooling around rather than-"

"- _Shut your mouth._ " Faster than anyone could see. Noriyuki went from standing a few dozen feet away from the Raikage to having his hand clasping his jaw mid sentence. Naruto could see the panic and shock in the Raikage's eyes. Even as his lightning sparked it didn't seem to faze his sensei in any way. "You know Raikage. I never did intend to fight you. I mean...There was no point wasting time to kick your ass so I thought I let my traps deal with you until I left. However, since I met Bee and have seen his potential I've changed my mind." Noriyuki pushed his hand off the Raikage, sending him sliding back.

Rubbing his jaw, the Raikage cursed. "Just who the hell are you? There's no way the Hidden Sand has someone like you among their ranks. They wouldn't have been able to hide you."

"Ha! It took me cracking your jaw to figure that out. Yet, you claim Bee to be the fool. He knew right away that I had no intention of killing any of you."

"No intention of killing us? Don't joke around! Just what was all this for then?"

"The reason? To stop the illegal trafficking ring that's been operating out of the Land of Lightning."

The Raikage's lightning simmered, his rage subsiding slightly. "What in the blazes are you talking about? I have never heard of any illegal trafficking rings."

"You had no idea...Really." Noriyuki sounded flabbergasted. Hell, even Naruto found it hard to believe the leader of the shinobi village that rivaled the Leaf's. "Well illegal is kind of a stretch. Especially since your government's leaders have been exploiting slave labor as an economic resource."

The Raikage's eyes widened. "So that's what the cargo was. I understand now. You're referring to the dangerous prisoners my country takes from other nations to work in our prison camps on their behalf."

"Dangerous criminals? Pffttt! Oh don't give me that bullshit. You aren't wrong about some of them being prisoners. Typically these 'dangerous criminals' are poor people who couldn't afford to pay for food or taxes so they were taken and sold for their host nations profit. But that isn't including those that have been abducted from their homes illegally and sold to your countries nobles."

"You have proof of this?" The Raikage asked.

"Of course. You didn't think I raided your village for my own amusement did you?" Though Noriyuki asked the question it was hard to tell if he was being sincere or not.

" _And what do you plan on doing with this proof_?" The Raikage grinding out.

"I'll be handing it over to the rulers of those nations who had their citizens abducted of course. I mean they have a right to know."

" _And put the Land of Lightning in a political nightmare as well."_ It seemed the Raikage was aware of the implications of what that information meant. Naruto had been unsure about the whole thing. It was very undercut with a lot of political bullshit. Though in this situation Naruto figured there was no way around it since the proper authorities were the criminals in this. " _I'll be taking that information back from you once I kill you all._ "

"Oh, how harsh. Not a fan of justice I see. Let me guess, you don't really care whether your boss was involved in kidnapping civilians because he never wanted to pay people proper wages."

"It doesn't matter what I think. If you're threatening the Land of Lightning then I'll put you down!"

To Naruto's and evidently, the Raikage's surprise, Noriyuki started clapping. "Bravo! Truly you embody everything the Kage have become. I mean, who cares about poor and innocent people from other lands. They weren't lucky enough to be born in the Land of Lightning so it's their fault right. I'm sure if it was the other way around you would be up in arms about it."

While Noriyuki spoke this in jest, the words really cut into Naruto. As much as he wanted to refute it, there were times where even on a mission Kakashi- sensei had reasoned against helping someone because they shouldn't get involved. Naruto wondered if he had said those same words if they would make them see differently.

"As I said it doesn't matter what I think! Our shinobi world cannot suffer such fools who believe in protecting everyone in need. Every nation strives to be the best and as such do everything in our power to do so."

"Well I don't know about the shinobi world, but, in the real world where I live, when you pull crap like this there's hell to pay. Either way, if the world has suffered you for so long then I don't think you really understand anything about it."

The Raikage's lightning sparked. Rearing his fist back, ready to strike. "Enough! Such talk is pointless! You may have caught me off guard before but I'm about to show you why I'm considered the fastest man alive!"

"Oh? Fastest man alive. This ought to be good. It's been nearly thirteen years since I fought someone who claimed that." Noriyuki turned around, staring up at Naruto. A smile present on his face. "Hey Enu! Guess you'll get your wish afterall. _Just don't be disappointed by the result._ "

* * *

Ay was fed up with this clown! It didn't matter who he was or where he came from. He had infiltrated the village, hurt his ninja, his brother, humiliated him, and worse of all, _threatened his entire country._ Not since the death of his father had there ever been someone who hurt them so much. Yet, not even his father's death brought this much shame to them.

He blasted forward. His chakra tearing up the ground underneath him. Arm ready to strike down this fool once and for all. His only regret was that he may not get the chance to torture the man who had mad such a fool out of him. This would be mercy.

The black suited man stood in front of him, not moving, his hands in his pockets. 'He probably can't even see me move,' Ay thought. Even if he had the power of a tailed beast it wouldn't matter. He had gone toe to toe with the Eight Tails. He was stronger than any of them.

" **Lateral Bolt of Pain: Chop!** " His hand sped towards the man's neck. With this attack his head would be severed. A quick and painless finish. Or, at least, that is what he had thought.

Right up until he found the man's arm blocking his strike. Stopping his full force without budging an inch.

"Really? You gave a regular chop a fancy name? You really are lame." The man spoke unimpressed.

Ay's eyes widened. Such a thing was impossible! "How did you-ahk!" Without warning, he found himself unable to breath. A jolt of pain running through his body. His neck felt like it had been hit with a hammer. He stumbled forward, falling to his knees as he gripped his neck. Doing his best to allow air to pass through.

"How did I block your attack? Or I guess the better question now is why can't you breathe?" The man asked. "Well? Which is it?"

Ay stared up at him, trying to form words yet nothing came out.

"Oh right, can't speak. How rude of me. To answer the second question, well, to put it simply... I punched you in the throat. I know I didn't give it a fancy name like you gave your attack but it seemed self explanatory enough."

"Ooo ahhhh, oooo?" Ay wheezed.

"How was I able to block your attack, you ask? Well, it was quite simple actually. The fact that you called out your move like an idiot, telegraphed your attack a million miles away, and moved at the speed of smell. Those three factors pretty much summed it up."

Ay was reeling. There had only been one man who was able to move faster than him, the Fourth Hokage, yet he was dead. Not even his father had boasted the same speed as he did in his prime. This man though hit him so fast even his lightning enhanced senses couldn't pick them up. Not only his speed but his power going through his Lightning Armor like it wasn't even there.

'I can't let him get away with this!' Ay surged his resolve, pressing down on several pressure points around his throat to loosen the muscles. One of the strengths of the Lighting Armor was that the electrical pulses could be used to stimulate movement in his muscular and nervous system to regulate healing and bodily functions. It required some unique chakra control and adjusted the current but it was a hidden boon he learned from his father.

The man was standing over him. Still thinking he was out of commission. "You'll err! You'll pay for that!" Taking this chance, Ay grabbed the man by his shoulders. He lifted him up over his head. He wouldn't escape this! One of his deadliest attacks.

"Take this you arrogant bastard! **Liger Bomb!** " He brought his arms down, ready to smash the man into the ground. When they reached his knees, Ay found his hands were empty. His opponent had disappeared.

"Better name but it's still just an ordinary grappling move." That irritating voice spoke behind him. Ay spun around with a chop before the man could attack him. He did this only to see that he wasn't there. "Still behind you." On his neck he felt the man's breath. He spun around again only to see he wasn't there.

"Where the hell are you?!"

"I said right behind you! You're hearing is total crap." Ay felt a hand grip his ankle. His entire body felt weightless as he was spun around through the air. His opponent was spinning him above his head in circles. The speed of which was dispersing much of his lightning from his body. He understood now why he punched his throat. By adjusting the flow of his lightning to fix it, the current was split to allow his armor to remain at the same time. It created a feedback which cancelled each other out.

"ARGGH!" Ay yelled in pain as his unshielded body was slammed into the ground, leaving him in a man sized crater. His back took the majority of the impact.

"You know you have a lot of nerve calling me arrogant you little whelp. You ran ahead of the rest of your troops because you thought we weren't a threat. Though I suppose that's a trait you got from your father. A trait I thought I beat out of him. _Only a man who runs alone, runs into their end._ "

Ay's body stilled. 'Beat my father? Wait, those words are...!' A vague memory of his father telling him a story of a duel he fought as a young shinobi under the watchful eye of his grandfather. It was a rare occurrence as his father rarely talked about his defeats. Saying the same words uttered now. It had been a lesson he was given after pulling a reckless stunt on a mission that almost got him killed. He also told him of the ninja he faced. A shinobi from a different land that had helped and befriended the First Raikage. The one who created the seals for the first Jinchuuriki of the Hidden Cloud. A name they gave him for his power.

"I remember...It can't be...you're the Shiroi Kyōfū. The White Gale."

The man groaned loudly. "Again with the terrible nickname! I knew I shouldn't have let Ayaidai pick it for me! The man was better writing lyrics than coming up with titles!"

Ay could scarcely believe such a legendary shinobi was standing in front of him. Every rumour, every inquiry, every investigation had shown no trace of the man. Common thought was that he was dead at this point. Not that he particularly stood out much during that time period. The man had to be over a hundred years old but looked younger than he was! Yet, as hard as it was to believe, no one but someone of legends could be trouncing him right now.

To him, it was the only thing that made sense.

Ay pushed himself up. Readying his chakra again to reactivate his armor. "I thought you were an ally of the first Raikage? Why attack us then?"

The man scoffed. He even growled at Ay. "Ally? Ayaidai was my best friend, you fool! As far as I'm concerned he was your village's one and only true Raikage. He and I were the original A-B combo, not like your petty ripoffs. If he knew the crap this nation was pulling by abducting innocent people for slave labor. He would have thrown a fit! Red Lightning would have rained down on all those who besmirched the Will of Lightning! The Aka-Inazuma's roar would be heard for miles! Regardless if it was the Feudal Lord himself!"

Ay actually flinched at this knowledge. He was an outsider yet knew so much about their village. If his words were true then he probably knew things that he and the rest of the elders didn't. A living memory of the Hidden Cloud and its founding. It was a hard fact to believe. Worse yet, it made things even more complicated. Such knowledge was dangerous in the hands of someone who was blatant in his hostility for his nation.

"I'm afraid to tell you White Gale but times are different now. Such idealism predates three shinobi wars."

The White Gale folded his arms, huffing. "You don't need to remind me. Everything seems to have degraded since then. You're clearly a tenth of the man Ayaidai was. If he lived he wouldn't have allowed there to be a shinobi war. That's the difference between him and the rest of you."

Ay took the insult in stride. He had to rethink everything about this fight as there was one glaring fact he needed to contend with. "I understand how you managed to deactivate my armor. Since you defeated my father you know the secrets to the Lightning Armor."

"Ha! Indeed! The only credit I'll give you is that you managed well with your lesser version of your Lightning armor. It seems your father never told you about the forbidden jutsu that enhances its power."

"A forbidden jutsu that enhanced his lightning?!" Ay had always wondered why his father's lightning was so much stronger than his. Despite having more speed than his father, he was never once able to land a solid blow on him during their spars. It was like attacking a mountain.

The White Gale waved his hand back and forth. "Hmm...Forget I said it. It has a drawback that your father didn't want you to experience."

Ay's curiosity peaked. "What was it?"

"The long and short of it is that it's the reason you were an only child."

A tightness in Ay's stomach formed. His father had always blamed himself for never giving him a sibling to form the true A-B combo. He had never asked why he never had another kid. Sure his mother died when he was young but he knew his father had taken other lovers while he was still a kid.

To think that this was the reason kind of left Ay a little conflicted. He understood why his father never told him. No father wants their children to be without their own kids someday. His father was a big believer in children surpassing their parents. He figured this was just his way of ensuring that line. The only boon of this was that it allowed him to become Bee's older brother, something that he felt blessed for everyday.

"Regardless! I have my duty! No matter what I will protect my village and nation!" Ay yelled as he charged the White Gale at his top speed. He left no chance for a counter. Leaving his stance open to strike at the last possible moment. Even as he was inches away from the man he kept his eyes on his. The White Gale's black sunglasses hid any sign of where he was looking.

This time Ay saw it. He hadn't even decided how he would strike. In the back of his mind though he knew it would be a right elbow strike. The White Gale raised his left arm in a blocking motion. In this moment in time Ay had a frightening revelation. It was one thing to be faster than him, it was another to keep up while moving at such speeds. He was already blocking before he even attacked with the strike that would be best countered by it. Without realizing it his right elbow slammed into his block. His commitment to the strike already formed.

Like he knew what he was going to do before he did it.

Ay felt dizzy. A sickening crack to his jaw said it all. So focused on the White Gales strange precognition or mind reading that the counter strike tore through his armor, sending him spinning like a top through the air. Landing face down on the stone ground.

"Alright I think we're done here. Unless you want to help your idiot brother, Bee. Though it's good to see you dug your way out." The White Gale spoke, his words directed not at him but at someone else.

"Yo~! Your sand blasted me all to hell! Like an unruly wave taking me down~ Only with Eight'O did I come out well~ Ya fool!" Bee rapped.

Looking up Ay could see his brother standing not far off. He looked out of breath, probably having sped here as fast as he could. Ay called out to his brother. "Bee! You need to get out of here! Get back to the village right now! That's an order!" Bee was their greatest asset. Even if he fell in this battle he would know the village was safe with him protecting it.

"Sorry bro~ No can do! My place is here~ Cause I gotta protect you~!"

"I don't need protection you idiot! The village is what matters! Go now!"

Bee ignored his orders, stepping past him to confront this foe. Even Ay could see Bee had been roughed up during his battle. Armor torn, missing swords, and sporting a few bruises. It was a scary thought that the man he was facing hadn't resorted to using the Tailed beasts power inside of him. It meant he had been holding back.

"It really is a shame your answer is your foolish brother Bee. He doesn't even realize you love him more than you do your village. A sad revelation knowing he would kill you if you decided to go rogue or become a liability." The way the White Gale spoke it made it seem like he had just spoken a fact.

Ay looked at Bee. He stood there silent. Like it was Bee agreeing with that assessment. The words he just heard shook Ay to his core. Knowing deep down they were true. Push came to shove he would do what he had to. To protect his village. He would make that sacrifice even if it ripped out his heart. Something that Bee clearly didn't agree with. It was simply the way of the shinobi world.

"Yes, it truly is a shame. You have the right mentality to become a greater Raikage then even Ayaidai. A true Will of Lightning."

Standing up once more, Ay stared down the monster in front of him. "What do you mean by the Will of Lightning?"

The White Gale sighed. "I guess it's no surprise you don't know it. Ayaidai died fairly young, preventing him from spreading his will to others in your village. I'm sure it would have made a difference in the Cloud's troubled history."

Ay didn't even think there was ever a foundation for something like that. Their village had the least amount of rogues than any other village. To him it meant that the loyalty that the Cloud held to their own outshone the other villages that spouted family and unmovable will when their members fled.

"Well then? Tell me what my village lacks!"

The White Gale smiled. Holding out his hand, guestering them to come at him.

"Yo brother! We got to prove our worth~ Show we have the power to grow~ Only then will we learn what he knows~Yaya!"

Ay actually managed a snort. Amused at how things quickly turned around for them. It's not like he really had any choice in the matter. A bit of nostalgia filled him as he stood next to his brother. It had been years since they fought side by side. He held out his fist to his overly excited brother.

"Let's do this then Bee!"

"You got it brother! Ya!"

The fists connected. Ay felt something surge in him. A lightness he hadn't felt in a long time. Something he hadn't felt since before his father died. He grinned. This fight would be different now. His lightning surged while Bee's chakra cloak formed around him.

The White Gale smiled. Taking a fighting stance. "Lets see if two idiots have a chance where each of you failed."

The two blurred towards the well dressed man. Ay brought his fist down as Bee flanked his side. Like before the White Gale already had perfect blocks ready before they even attacked. Their strikes were flawlessly blocked before both were struck at the same time by what seemed like an visible attack.

They repeated this process multiple times. Going through old formations that the two worked on in their younger days. No matter which angle or jutsu they used it was always the same. Both of them being sent flying by bitingly painful blows. They were tougher than the average stock of shinobi that spent more time dodging than powering through. Yet, this guy seemed to make even the slightest taps into agonizing blows against their bodies. If they didn't do something soon even they wouldn't be able to hold out.

However they had yet to use their tried and true signature move. One that never failed to defeat any opponent they came across.

"Bee lets go one more time! We'll use that!"

Bee nodded. "You got it bro!"

This would do it. Even if he managed to dodge it, he would at least have the satisfaction of knowing this legendary opponent shied away from their best attack.

"Oh you guys doing the Double Lariat. Fun!" The White Gale chirped.

Ay flinched. Teeth gritting at their plan being exposed before they even tried it. "So it's true. You can read minds then?"

The White Gale shrugged. "No, not really."

"You got it wrong bro! The White Gales moves are much more than he shows~ His mind is ahead of the time~ Knowing where to be and when to shine~!"

Ay sputtered at such an outlandish claim. "You're saying he can see the future!?"

Bee nodded. "The man is a great sage~ For him, nature is like a book~ Always reading it like words on a page~!"

"Ha ha ha ha! So Gyuki told you I was using nature energy huh? Guess that makes sense." The White Gales flippant attitude confirming Bee's outrageous claim.

Ay was livid. They were getting their asses handed to them and he hadn't a clue why. "Bee! Why didn't you tell me the man was a sage! You dolt! I have been trying to figure out how he's been hitting us without moving his arms or legs! I never thought he was using nature energy!" Of all the crucial information his brother could have left out. It had to be the one that was causing them the most trouble. Nature energy and seeing the future? This went beyond the capabilities of even the most legendary shinobi.

Bee scratched the back of his head. "Oops I forgot."

"You forgot?!" Ay's eyes twitched. "Wait until we get back to the village! You'll be facing an iron claw until your memory problems are gone!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You two are quite the act! Anyway we really need to wrap this up. Your reinforcements are coming and my last member will be here any moment now. I would like to leave before they show up. My guy can be very harsh to those who foolishly attack him.

Grunting off the request, Ay replied, "Like I care what one of your comrades thinks."

" _You should._ " The White Gale said. His voice took a much more serious tone. "That comrade of mine is as strong as I am and in case you haven't noticed, I am holding way back right now. Something he doesn't know the meaning of."

Panic was starting to set in for Ay. It was a bitter pill to swallow knowing that they were outclassed by this man but to know there was another just like him coming to back him up sent his calm down the drain. For the first time he glanced over to the White Gales base. He didn't get the design. Not that it mattered but he could clearly see a few more of his comrades watching. The reports he had gotten that claimed they were facing multiple attacks probably came from them. That meant they were also formidable if they were following this monster.

He did run ahead of his guards. His rage got the better of him after the aggravated traps he sprung along the way. He had ordered as many men as he could to regroup and follow him. No doubt his sensory team had picked up his signature from this battle and were on their way. If it came down to blows he and the rest of his shinobi would lose their lives. Something he couldn't let happen.

This was a desperate time. He had one play left. If his opponent could truly see the future then it would just be another futile attempt. Everything else had failed.

But they didn't call him unruly for nothing.

"Bee! I want you to hit them with the Tailed beast bomb! Give it everything you have!" Normally he didn't like Bee using his full transformation as it was dangerous due to its size and power. That's why he kept him in a training ground at the very outskirts of the village. Long ranged Tailed Beast Bombs being the ultimate defense of their village. Such problems that didn't matter at the moment.

Bee nodded, going into his transformation while he flashed through some seals. It had been awhile since he had used this type of jutsu. His skill with contaminants seals were based largely in necessity during his cousin's time as the Eight Tails Jinchuuriki. When it would run loose and rampage through the village. Ay would assist his father during those containment missions. Struggling to contain through brute force and sealing jutsu.

" **Sealing Jutsu! Lighting Arc Formation!"** Ay slammed his hands on the ground. There was a blue electric glow that sped towards the White Gale. The pattern of the sealing jutsu wapping around the man's black suit. He just stood there as it happened, not bothering to dodge or block the jutsu.

Ay wasn't sure what the man was planning. He wasn't attempting to break free. This wasn't someone who would just let it happen. The White Gale already had something planned.

Evident by the shit eating grin on his face.

"Oh not bad. However, you're too late Raikage. Good effort though."

Ay didn't have time to ask what that meant. Bee's transformation towering over him as he held the sealing formation. The Tailed Beast Bomb was already being charged up. The black energy rippling in the air. The wind raging against the squalls of the ocean as the massive chakra seemed to suck in matter around it. Ay had seen this devastating attack too many times. This one though, was on another level. Twice the size and just as violent. A twinge of fear that Bee couldn't fully contain this much power.

" **Tailed Beast Bomb! RAHHHHHH!"** In a glorious wave of golden light, the immense chakra blasted forward.

The earth trembled.

Ay could only shut his eyes as the light blinded him from the peerless attack. Explosions, ear splitting tremors and a torrent of wind were the only means that Ay could use at that moment to get his bearings. Yet, there was something else he felt. Something ran down his back. A slight chill. Cold enough that made him shiver.

It had to be a full two minutes before the onslaught ended. The earth and water settled from the impact. Slowly Ay opened his eyes. Hope pounding in his chest. Their greatest attack in their village's arsenal. All brought out on a single moment.

"Finally! What the hell took you so long Hira?!" An agitating voice called out within the plumes of dust and smoke smothering the coast. A backdraft of wind picked out. The debris pushing out of the way to reveal a man dressed in a dark kimono with purple and gold trim along the sleeves. A wooden sandogasa worn prominently on his head and black oni mask covering his face. In his hand was a single katana held out in front of him. The sword with the man wielding it positioned in front of the White Gale and his comrades.

It took a moment for Ay to mentaly comprehend the full situation. The bluffs had been destroyed from the tailed beast bomb. It was evident from the destruction. What was most prominent though was the clear arcing V shaped stretch of rock that stood out from the rest; Leaving the White Gale and his base completely unscathed. An attack like that split apart by a man holding a single sword.

"I-Impossible," Ay breathed, his control on the sealing jutsu slipping.

"I had some things to take care of." The newcomer spoke coolly. "As you can see."

On the mysterious figure's shoulder was none other than the Feudal Lord himself. He hung like a sack of rice, unconscious and unaware of what he just stood in front of.

Ay fell to his knees. Body shaking with dread. "This is a nightmare."

* * *

Naruto felt a hand pull on his collar, keeping him from falling over the railing. Toshiko giggled at his close blunder. He couldn't help but lean in as close as possible. Never before did he get to see something this momentous before in his young life.

Truthfully, he couldn't follow much of anything that happened. Even with his training, following the Raikage's movements proved difficult...Noriyuki, impossible. Speaking of which left him wondering what this sage talk was about. The only sage he knew of was...well, Pervy Sage. He didn't get the big deal about it but it left the Raikage spooked. Though a twinge of a groan formed in Naruto as he would now have to give his sensei the nickname, the Shameless Sage.

It seemed the only proper thing to do. Really rolled off the tongue.

From the fight, Naruto gained understanding from what his sensei had tried to tell him earlier. The fact being that this wasn't a fight. Far from it. If he could compare it to anything it was like when Naruto faced Kakashi-sensei during the bell test. Not a fight but a one sided beat down. A fact that left him a bit shaking and glad about.

He was glad that the Raikage got what was coming to him. He blatantly didn't care about the people who were suffering because of his village. A part of him wanted to go down there and slug the bastard himself! His rage only placated by his sensei tearing the man apart verbally and physically. It wasn't even a contest. The Raikage and his brother were taken down like chumps.

It seemed that his sensei actually liked the Raikage's brother for some reason. The man was a straight up weirdo but everything was relative when compared to Noriyuki. Not that he couldn't see why Octo-pops wasn't amazing. When he transformed again after being buried by an island's worth of sand and nearly blasted them to kingdom come, even Naruto thought they were goners.

Of course it was that psycho Hiratei that managed to cut the attack in two. Completely and obviously trying to show off after disappearing! It was something Sasuke would do. Just show up out of nowhere like he just got out of bed. Did some cool trick, spouting some smug line before walking away. How or why Noriyuki considered him as strong as he was, irked Naruto. Naruto hoped Hiratei never got the chance to fulfill his promise to his sensei. That bastard could put up with Noriyuki for all eternity for all he cared.

"What the hell Hira?! Why do you have the feudal lord with you? That wasn't part of the plan!" Noriyuki yelled at his bastard partner.

"Oh really? It seems like you already did so with your tagalong." Hiratei shot back. Naruto caught the man's eye shooting him a glare. Naruto had wished he wasn't wearing a mask so that he could stick his tongue out at the man.

"That's completely different! What are you planning to do now that you kidnapped the Feudal Lord? Adopt him?!"

While it was clear his sensei was obviously joking, Hiratei didn't give any input after that. Merely snorting, walking towards the gangplank. "Hn. Once you're done acting like a fool we can leave."

Noriyuki stuck his tongue out, wiggling his fingers to taunt the bastard. It made Naruto a little envious he didn't get to wear a half mask like his sensei did. A concern for next time.

Regardless, it finally meant that this whole mission was over. Hey could finally get out of here and be done with this god awful nation. After everything he had seen and done, this would definitely be chalked up as his most memorable mission to date. All he needed now was-

"Lord Raikage!" A boisterous shout came from the forest. A single squad of ninja jumped down next to the weakened Raikage. One of whom began using healing jutsu oh him. Cloud ninja began pouring out of the trees in droves. They quickly lined the edge of the forest. Their total numbers became greater and greater than any group Naruto had encountered so far.

As this distraction rolled in, the giant Eight Tailed Bull charged his sensei. Most likely wanted to prevent his sensei from wiping out their reinforcements. It reared back its giant fist before launching it towards his sensei. Naruto didn't even need to worry in the slightest. After everything he had seen his sensei do this monster would be flattened.

" **Rahhhhh!"** The giant roared. It's fist colliding with his sensei. Noriyuki, holding out his bare palm, stopped that man sized fist dead in its tracks.

" **Heavenly Palm!"** His sensei shouted. A brilliant white beam of light enveloped Noriyukis body before colliding with the massive octopus-bull. The monster shuddered, blood erupting from its mouth as it's massive body was lifted off the ground. Screams and yells were uttered from some of the freshly arrived Cloud ninja as the eight tails crashed on top of them.

The massive beast began to shrink. It's purplish flesh receding back into its Jinchuuriki. Bee lay on his back, unmoving from his sensei's attack. The first of which seemed to do significant damage to his sensei's were lines of blood running throughout his prone body. Only a light shaking as proof that the weird man was still alive.

"Ha ha ha ha! Kind of went overboard didn't I?" Noriyuki exclaimed boisterously. "Sadly, it seemed like you wouldn't stay down otherwise. Now finally, we can end this and go home."

Naruto watched as his sensei limped up towards the throngs of enemies. The hem of his black suit jacket fluttered in the wind. His sensei tipped his hat, leaning in slightly to one side. He couldn't see his face but Noriyuki was probably beaming like a loon. Like he hadn't a care in the world. All eyes on him, whether they saw him as a friend or foe. Completely in control of everything around him.

"Sensei.. so cool." Naruto mumbled subconsciously under his breath.

For some strange reason Naruto felt his face feel warm. His sensei was standing in front of a thousand Cloud ninja, who under any other circumstance who trounce whomever they encountered. Seeing Noriyuki stand there, wearing unwavering confidence like it was wrapped around him like his suit, made Naruto feel elated. For the first time he was starting to see the appeal of it. Sleak, tidy, and it had an almost noble prestige about it. Like function was necessary when you were strong enough to prefer fashion and comfort instead.

It wasn't just the strength, it was everything. Naruto wanted this. While Noriyuki seemed like a complete flake most of the time he saw that it wasn't because he was carefree. No, it was because he was that strong he didn't have to worry. No doubts meant he didn't have to hold those doubts. Any sudden problems were swatted away.

"It's good that you're all here. This makes things a lot simpler." Noriyuki spoke candidly. He grunted, shifting his weight once more. His left leg shifted, as it seemed pain was still resounding from his previous fight. A humbling fact that someone so strong could still defeat so many while in pain.

" _What I'm about to do to you all can scarcely be put into words. I hope you are all prepared."_ Anticipation built in Naruto was reaching its peak as the intensity in the air almost felt tangible. Whatever his sensei was about to do would surely be some epic. "Sadly, before I finish there's something I need to so I'm calling a…."

.

.

.

.

.

_**~Time Out~** _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Naruto fell over.

Of course his sensei pulled the rug out from under him at the last moment.

"Just what the hell was that sensei?!" Naruto screamed, hanging off the railing. He built up that cool image just to pull a playground move that even someone his age would call bullshit on. Why in anyone's good name would they just go along with that?

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Noriyuki's laugh resounded to him after his outburst.

'It's not funny!' Naruto internally fumed.

"Enu, come here for a second. I need to talk to you." Noriyuki beckoned him down. "It's important." A little unsure why now would be a good time to go along with Noriyuki's madness, Naruto felt a pat on the back. He turned to see Kagami nudge him towards his reality challenged sensei. Like they couldn't see the thousand enemies ready to strike.

"Relax kid, the boss called a time out so it's all cool." Kagami said. The way he just inferred calling a time out as a substitute for an official ceasefire didn't fill Naruto with confidence. His sensei's reality challenge disease was probably spread to his comrades.

Groaning Naruto jumped down. He glanced at the Cloud ninja. None of them had made a move. They watched on like they were statues. Their eyes tracking him yet none reoriented themselves with their hips or shoulders. It was kind of freaky if Naruto was honest. He didn't understand what the hell was happening.

"Ah finally I can take care of this." Noriyuki sat down on a large rock that had been turned up during the Raikage's beats down. He crossed his left leg over his right, pulling off his black steel toed leather shoe. His sensei let out a massive sigh. "Ugh, finally. This was such a pain in the ass."

"Are you hurt sensei?"

"Hmm? Hurt? Oh no, no I'm not hurt. It's just I really hate using sand when I fight. It irritates me almost immediately after I use it. Which brings up a lesson I forgot to teach you."

"And you think now is the best time to teach it?" Naruto asked, glancing to the onlooking crowd.

"Of course! There's no better time. So anyway, while I do admit the close toed shoe is generally more advantageous than the regular shinobi sandals. There is one weakness that close toed shoes have that sandals don't." Noriyuki flipped the shoes over, banging on the heel. Sand trickled out along with a small but noticeable rock the rattled on its way out. Naruto didn't really understand what was happening until his sensei placed his shoe back on his foot and stood back up. He leaned on it, a satisfied smile on his. "Ah, much better! That rock was a real pain in the ass...or foot if you want to be specific. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"That's the big reason you don't like using sand?! Because it gets into your shoes!" Of all the reasons for not using it this had to be the absolute lamest reason. Not that it was dangerous or hard to control. Not that it could damage the environment. No, it was that it got into his shoe and made it uncomfortable to walk.

"Hey! I have been using sand for nearly fifty years! No matter how much I train or try to prevent it somehow it's always there! _It's maddening!_ "

"Your maddening! You're the human equivalent of a rock in a shoe!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes well, as long as you know." Noriyuki muttered as he grabbed the Raikage's hat that Naruto was still wearing over his fedora. He twirled it in his fingers. "Alright, that's all I needed. Go away. _Shoe_." Noriyuki laughed at his word pun while Naruto cussed him out, walking back to the ship.

It was always something with Noriyuki. Jumping back to the top level Naruto never met anyones eyes. He could tell they all got a good laugh out of that whole scene.

They were all bastards.

"I guess I should return this then." Noriyuki swaggered up to Bee. He was being supported by two medical ninja. No one else seemed to be lifting a finger to stop his sensei from approaching. Even Bee, who was still conscious, looked on silently, even as Noriyuki placed the Raikage's hat on top of his head. "To someone who truly deserves it."

"Why?" Bee asked.

"Killer Bee! You truly exemplify everything Ayaidai held true for the Will of Lightning! Not only this I can see that you hold no burden to your role as a Jinchuuriki! As such I can vehemently say with no uncertainty that you are not a Jinchuuriki. I proclaim you here and now, Jiyuna of the Eight Tails! Unburdened by the existence of one who is forsaken on an uncontrollable path. Free to make his own destiny! To let one's passions shine bright! A true Raikage!"

The hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stood out as his sensei made this bold claim. Even the Cloud Ninja around him flinched. In the stories where legends are created it was sometimes exemplified where a powerful person would bestow a title on someone. Noriyuki had spoken that this was true with the Kage and other legendary shinobi. If Naruto wanted to reach a level higher than the rest than he would basically need the same but on a larger scale. An ironic fact from a man who literally didn't give ashit about what anyone thought of him. Granted, Noriyuki was at a point where such titles were pointless to him. For Bee this could change everything for him. With one speech his sensei may have just radically changed how his life would turn out. Much like Naruto's.

"Do you understand?" Noriyuki asked. His hand still on top the stunned, newly christened, Jiyuna's head.

"Yup~ I have no doubt~ Gonna work hard and make a bigger shout~Ya!" Bee managed, even as he looked half dead.

"Good. I guess you deserve a reward for impressing me then. The answer to your question about the Will of Lightning. Although I know someone better who can answer that question." Noriyuki stode back to the center of the battlefield. Forming seals he summoned the same case that carried the shamisen he had stolen earlier. The famous one that the First Raikage used. "Tell me does anyone here know what a lightning sprite is?"

"A lightning sprite?" Naruto mumbled. Never in his life had he heard such a strange term.

Noriyuki glanced around to see if anyone had the answer. Only after a minute did he realize the problem. "Oh right. Time in. You can all talk again."

Like whatever had kept everyone but a select few immobile some began to flee. The majority that stayed held out their weapons. Some trembling, all on edge. Whatever weird power his sensei used clearly affected them.

"Well? Does anyone know the answer?"

One Cloud shinobi took a half step forward. He looked like he was about to piss his pants but seemed to work up the courage to speak. "Lightning Sprites are large scale electrical discharges about the troposphere."

"Correct!" Noriyuki shouted. Doing so made the man trip and fall on his ass. They commonly take place in the mesosphere and are reddish in color. Unlike regular lighting they can travel greater distances and are much more fluid in shape. With a special type of mastery of chakra one can control this lightning and greatly increase its power as it builds a greater charge passing through the troposphere. A perfect and unstoppable weapon that can decimate enemies from an entire country away."

"Wait! That's the Aka-Inazuma!" The Raikage shouted. "You stole that from our jutsu vault!"

"A bit ironic given the items it was placed next to." Noriyuki mocked.

"No one's been able to make it work."

"There's certainly a trick to it." Noriyuki acknowledged. "As such only two people have ever been able to use it. The First Raikage and yours truly. But I would rather let the former be the one who re-sparks your will of lightning."

A puff of smoke covered Noriyuki.

In his place stood a much taller man. He was wearing a white headband. His hair was dark and wavy which was enchanted by his studded earrings. His outfit was a large cream coloured jacket and a purple scarf wrapped and his neck, which tucked into his shirt.

"T-Thats the First Raikage!" Someone shouted out.

"After everything you have done, you dare make a mockery of our village's founder?!" The Raikage bit out.

"You all need to chill, yo." The transformed Noriyuki said. His voice was much smoother than it normally was. "One doesn't claim another's honour when they themselves lack it. As for my appearance I feel only this memory can truly reach the one who exemplifies lightning." Noriyuki strummed the strings on the Shamisen. The vibration sending a pulse through the air. "Like lightning we must be loud and reach far. Free to delve on a branching path that is unique and stretches beyond all horizons. To let our passions connect with the world as we reach our true selves. Only then is our home truly strong. That is what it means to have a will of lightning."

Naruto took it in with an almost skeptical view. It was very different from the Will of Fire that the old man spoke of. That everyone must cherish, love and protect the village like they were their own family. He himself knew that it was more idealized when faced with reality. A reality he was all too familiar with. It was just the side by side comparison that confused him. This stated nothing about the Hidden Cloud. In fact it basically sounded like the opposite of a village. This seemed to be more favourable for individuals rather than a group. How this was supposed to be a means of unifying a village together stumped him.

It seemed like he wasn't the only one that felt this way.

"How is that supposed to be the Will of Lightning?" The Raikage asked. "Our village has become the strongest through it's proud shinobi's loyalty and perseverance to succeed."

"And all the other dubious schemes I'd imagine, yo." Noriyuki mocked. "How can you call a place that forces you to adhere to rules that prevent you from being yourselves you're home? Your brother exemplifies this best. He doesn't let the views of others define him. Even if you locked him away into a hole, never to see the light of day, he would always do what he loves. Never falter in sharing his music to anyone who would listen. To me it seems he's the only one truly living in the village while the rest of you merely exist there."

Naruto wasn't sure if these words were having any sort of effect on the Cloud ninja or not but they did on him. It really reminded him of that lesson where he found his answer in ramen. Being in the Leaf village sometimes felt like he merely existed, sometimes, even less so. He never truly expressed himself, at least not in any meaningful ways. Sure he would always shout he was going to be hokage but he now wasn't sure if he was just saying it to reassure himself. These past three weeks had really changed his view on himself. Something that Noriyuki stated as the entire point of the training.

"But don't let my words sway you. Let my passion be my answer to what the holes in spirits need. My final song to you all. A memory ingrained in a brother that loved music. So know this, all of you who listen. _We are; The Lightning in the Sky!_ "

* **Drrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmm!** *

A loud strum echoed in the air once again. This time it was significantly more powerful. Naruto could feel the metal railing on the deck vibrate. Waves began to crash more abruptly against the ship. Looking up he could see thick clouds forming. A menacing red glow hiding above them.

Then Naruto noticed nothing. His whole body froze as he found himself transfixed on Noriyuki. His strumming became much more rhythmic and harmonic than anything he had ever heard in his entire life. An intensity he had never heard from a simple instrument.

_~From when our hearts and spirits quake~_

_~Know our diverging paths are what we make~_

_~From the waves below and the clouds up high~_

_~We are~_

_~The Lightning in the sky!~_

Lightning crashed around them. Bright red flashed rained down around Noriyuki. Not hitting but almost dancing around him like leaves floating in the wind. It was a mesmerizing display that looked as beautiful as it was dangerous.

_~Struggle for the the victories we seek_

_~At times we lay defeated and weak~_

_~We may waver and we may cry~_

_~Oh but our passions never die!~_

_~We are~_

_~The Lightning in the sky!~_

The lighting began to take more solid shape. The stray bolts became interconnected. Naruto could see little limbs from these children like visages of electricity. There dancing became more pronounced as their small arms spun wildly like a pinwheel.

_~To lands beyond the mountains bend~_

_~To the seas that never end~_

_~Our triumphs not lay on fields where men die~_

_~They rise above those who vilify~_

_~We are~_

_~The Lightning in the sky!~_

The entire night's sky was lit up. A glowing red emanating from just about every direction. It didn't even look like it was three in the morning. It seemed more like a somber afternoon with the sun casting over them.

_~When our paths have reached home~_

_~Connected hearts that are never alone~_

_~It is here that our true hearts lie~_

_~Our spirits embolden will never die!~_

_~We Are!~_

_~The lightning in the sky!~_

Before Naruto could even get his bearings again, his vision was barraged with red flashes. He had to shut his eyes or potential risk going blind. Loud roars echoed. Like massive beasts screaming all around him. A part of him wanted to see what was happening yet Naruto wasn't sure if he would really enjoy seeing the chaos unfolding in front of him.

"Now for the final! **Lightning Style: Red Lariat!** " Noriyuki's transformed voice cut through the red sparks. Darkness returned shortly thereafter. Squinting his eyes open again Naruto could see the end result. A thousand Cloud ninja lay on the ground. A red pulse of electricity wrapped around their necks. They squirmed trying to get them off as the jolts caused them to cry out in pain.

Noriyuki dropped the transformation. Small bits of wood fell from his hand. The Aka-Inazuma was in pieces. Whatever he had done in that final attack had destroyed the instrument. "Easy come, easy go I guess," he heard Noriyuki mutter as he boarded the ship.

"Bravo boss, best song I heard since last night," Takame applauded.

"Only tonight?" Noriyuki asked.

"Well there was this girl I was seeing yesterday. Throat of an angel and-"

"-As much as I want to hear it, we really need to take off. Toshiko! What's our status?"

"Were ready to go anytime!" She called back.

"Good then lets go! The attack will only hold them down for a few minutes."

Naruto felt a rumble. The deck of the ship began to shake. Before he could ask what was happening he suddenly found himself slowly rising in the air. Not just him but the bluffs they were docked to were slowly dissenting below them. Leaning over the edge he could see why. This ship wasn't sailing through the ocean. No, that would be too simple for someone like Noriyuki. The whole damn mansion was flying! They were rising towards the clouds and were probably going to fly back down towards Nagoya.

"So what do ya think? Pretty impressive huh?" Noriyuki asked, patting him on the back.

"Pretty lame compared to everything else I've seen tonight." Naruto deadpanned.

"Ha ha ha ha! I guess that's true."

"Sensei...Are you okay about that shamisen being destroyed? Wasn't it important to you?"

"Hmm. It was and it wasn't. I helped Ayaidai make it but since then I've gone on to make better ones. The trick to even using it was combining the electrical manipulation of Lighting style with the insulating properties of wind. We taught each to make it. Although, I wasn't nearly as good as Ayaidai was. I guess what I'm trying to say is that It's not the instrument itself that's important but the time we put into creating it that matters." Noriyuki explained. His voice filled with nostalgia as he stared off into the distance.

"So we won ya? We're done?"

"Ha! Ya we are. Pretty persistent bunch."

Naruto nodded with that assessment. This mission he asked to tag along on turned out to be more intensive than he thought. But all together it was a good experience. It meant that Naruto had a long way to go in order to reach his goal.

"I'm going to go check in with everyone. There is much I wish to discuss with you before we drop you off."

"Ok."

Staring at his sensei, who was talking to Kagami about something, Naruto now had a good idea of the outcome he wanted to see most. There wasn't any doubt about this in his mind. Noriyuki was stronger than the fourth Hokage. After seeing everything he's done tonight, he could guess that the gap between the two of them wasn't small either. It was hard to visualize a figure greater than the kage. It was easy with Old man Third and all the stories about the Fourth to tell they were legendary. When it was first suggested to him that he could reach a level that surpassed them it was difficult to really see what that actually looked like. At least, until he had seen a carefree man in a two piece suit and tie take one of them down without breaking a sweat.

"Urr!"

Naruto turned, a grunting noise breaking him from his thoughts. A dark figure lurched on the side of the railing. Hanging off it with his hands. It leaped, softly onto the deck. It was a large, imposing figure. A figure Naruto had been all too familiar with recently.

It seemed that his sensei's final attack didn't stop the Raikage. Who, reared his fist back. Noriyuki had his back turned and even Kagami couldn't see the man because of the blind spot. The distance was short, yet, there was still a chance that even someone like the Raikage could get lucky.

Without thinking Naruto ran to intercept the charging Kage. His hand held out, pushing chakra through his palm. A small ball of chakra forming to make the rasengan, despite the risk of his cover being blown. Everything appeared in slow motion. Naruto's training kicked in to focus on the large man. While the Raikage was obviously wounded he was still faster than Naruto. He was two steps ahead of him on their intercept path meaning he would be a second too late. He couldn't move faster, yet, he didn't want this idiot to lay a hand on his sensei! Pushing more chakra into his arm, the Rasengan grew. Larger than he had ever tried before. Only going off of the brief mentions of the Fourth Hokage's version. Three steps from his sensei was when the Raikage finally turned his head towards him. His eyes widened in shock. Whether it was his larger enemy stupified by the jutsu or simply wishing to not die, it halted his charge. The Raikage raised his arms, charging his Lightning Armor to block his attack. Pushing the last of his chakra in, Naruto pushed forward.

" **Giant Rasengan!"**

The massive blast rocked the ship. Without much resistance Naruto's attack pressed forward, sending the Fourth Raikage flying over the railing, spinning like a top as he fell towards the ocean.

"Not bad Naruto." Noriyuki said, clapping his hands. "You certainly gave the Fourth Hokage a run for his money with a Rasengan of that size."

Panting from using everything he had just to stop the guy, Naruto fell to his but. "Thanks...I...didn't want...to let the bastard...hit you." He giggled to himself at be able to pull off such a feat after only a few weeks of training.

"I appreciate it. However," Noriyuki guested to his hand which held his air cannon, "I would have been fine."

A cheeky grin held on Naruto's face. "Sure, whatever you say sensei."

"Ha! Well seeing as you want to protect me, I'll let you handle our last persistent opponent."

Naruto pushed himself to his feet. "What are you talking-"

" **RAHHHHH!"** A loud scream shouted through the sky with enough force it cleared some of the surrounding clouds.

Below, Bee had transformed once more into his Tailed Beast. His chakra slowly forming that massive attack that Hiratei split with his sword. In the air they would be sitting ducks as this flying mansion was moving at a slow but steady pace. Not fast enough to out maneuver the earth rending bomb that could easily blow them out of the sky.

"You want me to stop that?!" Naruto asked incredulously.

Noriyuki nodded."Naruto I want you to make another Rasengan."

"I don't think I can make one big enough to block _that_ though."

His sensei knelt on one knee beside him, holding out his hand. "Just trust me."

The two eyes met. Naruto didn't really understand but for some reason he wanted to do it. Like it was his fight to finish. Nodding, Naruto pushed chakra through his hand, forming the Rasengan again. Despite his best effort though he couldn't make anything bigger than his normal one.

"Sorry sensei I don;t think I can-"

" _I'm proud of you Naruto."_

Freezing at those words, Naruto felt his sensei place his hand underneath his own. The Rasengan in his hand began to grow bigger. The blue wisps slowly turning to a blinding white. His arm raised higher as the size was becoming greater. Naruto could feel it though. Beyond the chakra making his attack stronger there was an intensity in his chest. It was more than just chakra he was being given, it was a lifetime of struggle that was being pushed to this point. His arm above his, the Rasengan was bigger than any he could have ever imagined. As Noriyuki let go his hand, Naruto felt his hand rise. The chakra was so light that it felt like the chakra would fly away. Though, it was the power surging through him that made him realize that this was stronger than anything he had wielded before. Not even the Nine Tails chakra compared to this.

"Sensei...How much have you gone through to make it so big?"

Noriyuki gave him a warm smile. That alone was telling enough as he turned toward the end of the deck. The giant Octopus-bull already finished charging his attack.

"Toshiko! Angle the stern 15 degrees, drop altitude by fifteen meters!" Noriyuki shouted out. "Do it Naruto! Finish it!"

" **TAILED BEAST BOMB!"**

" **ULTIMATE RASENGAN!"**

The two attacks collided.

The intensity was much greater than Naruto anticipated. He could feel his feet sliding back. If he let go for a single second then it would all be over. Noriyuki, his sensei, had placed his faith in him to defend his ship, his home. He wouldn't fail him!

"AHHHHHHH! This won't stop me! _I will never give up!_ " Pushing everything he had his Rasengan acted like it was responding to his will. The massive energy pushed forward sending the equally sizable purple orb along with it. The two orbs were sent flying back towards the seas below, sending out a massive shockwave that nearly sent him tumbling over the edge. Luckily his sensei grabbed onto him before that happened. In his sensei arms he felt completely drained. It took everything he had and more. He did it though.

"Good job. You did what the…..."

Naruto managed a small smile as he rested his head against Noriyuki's chest. His sensei words jumbled as his vision blurred. "Ya...I...did...it...that was...sweet."

* * *

**Canonical Omake**

**~ Journey of the Fourth Raikage~**

Four hundred and thirty four steps. That was how many steps Ay had hit his head on as he was used as a makeshift sled down _his_ mansion. If this seal wasn't on him...there would have been a million different punishments for the two deadmen currently on top of him!

"Sensei, we have a pedestrian up ahead. We need to turn left."

"I can't! The rutter on this thing sucks! Plus it keeps glaring at me."

"Switching to primary weapon systems then."

Ay had to watch as one of his men was taken down by his own feet. The boy had lifted them up to make a ram against anyone who was unlucky enough to not move out of the way. Each one they passed carrying a look of mortification at him looking like this. Other's almost in disbelief.

By some miracle they made it to the bottom. Both of them dusted themselves off.

Ay's back hurt. No chakra meant he felt every single sharp edge and curve they slid over. His head banged hard against the stone floor when they reached each landing.

"That's for the help, Raikage." The tall, future deadman spoke. "You were a great host. Let's do it again sometime."

The smaller one in orange gave him a slight bow. "Thank You for your hospitality." Though it sounded polite and sincere it only made Ay want to kill them that much more.

The two bolted down the street. Small rumblings were felt as buildings were toppled in the distance.

'I don't care anymore! Those two are dead!'

* * *

It had taken nearly ten minutes for one of his shinobi to come out and cut him out of the paper trap. The chunin nearly pissed himself as Ay raged up a storm. He ordered the man to get any available reinforcement and sensory types to follow after him. Making it a priority one.

Following the road south he had met up with some of his shinobi along the way. They had told him that the pair had been sighted at Post Station 2, where that report of an enemy invasion had been sent by Lord Zenzo.

It had taken them almost an hour to reach it but it was clear the duo had been here. Nearly two dozen men had been wounded. Luckily it was minor so they would recover in time. That didn't mean he didn't have business that needed to be addressed before he went back on his hunt.

"Where is Lord Zenzo!" Ay boomed.

Said man walked out. A little perturbed by his anger.

"I-I am here Lord Raikage." The man spoke shakily. There were no signs of injury on the man. Rather he looked like he had just taken a refreshing nap rather they faced combat.

"What is the meaning behind that report of an invasion force? Has there been any report from our advanced troops?"

"Err...well, you see...I."

"Well? Get on with it!"

Another shinobi stepped up. "I'm sorry sir but we already have intel reported back from the west. No enemy forces sighted but there were numerous traps set up that we weren't aware of." Ay took in the report, realizing it had been a set up. Leaving one loose end.

Ay grasped Lord Zenzo by his collar and hoisted him in the air. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't skewer you for treason?!"

"I-I was ordered to do so." Zenzo gasped out.

"Who?! Who ordered you to make that false report?!"

"It-It was you Lord Raikage. You told me to do it. Said it was the Raikage's order."

Ay's eyes twitched. He pulled the man so that his face was just inches away from his. "Bullshit! I haven't given any such order! Since _I am the Raikage_ I would know if I did!"

Any further interrogating was suddenly cut short as the cowardly man's chest began to glow. Before anyone could react, paper exploded from the man's chest wrapping the two of them together. Their faces squished together because of Ay's intense screaming. They laid wrapped in a cocoon of paper. The only sounds emanating from it were Ay's blood thirsty growl and Zenzo's moist whimpering.

* * *

After another humiliating save from his men, Ay was on a rampage. Any shinobi, regardless of necessity or rank, were ordered to find those two! Nothing else mattered then finding the men responsible for creating this chaos!

He wasn't sure how far south he had traveled. Only the occasional report coming back from his sensory team about where the main pursuing force was located. They had managed to get far but it seemed like their luck had just run out. A trusted Jounin had just relayed that some of his elite shinobi had captured one of them.

They were in the town of Ninbō, a conclave for some of the country's wealthier merchants and elite. It figured that scum like this would stoop to common robbery. Soon though they would suffer his wrath.

Making it to the main ballroom in the main castle, he found some of his shinobi surrounding the tall, brown haired man who used him like a sled. Ay cracked his knuckles. He would get his due.

"Everyone clear out of the way! I'll handle this scum."

"Yes Lord Raikage!" His men bowed, stepping back from the beat up and bruised thief.

"I hope you prepared yourself. Your punishment will not be a swift one!"

The man whimpered, curling up into a ball on the floor. "P-Please I...I swear I'm not a criminal. I'm Jokike Sourio, a merchant from these lands."

His rage got the better of him. Ay raised his fist, bringing it down on the man. He didn't care for words at this point. He wanted payback! He brought his fist down on the whimpering man as he weakly brought his arms up to defend himself, if only slightly.

*Clang!*

Ay fist met the man's wrist. There was a clash in force. A bright, golden glow shined throughout the room. Knowing what was about to happen Ay jumped back. He wouldn't fall for the same trick a third time!

To his and everyone else's shock was that when the paper erupted from the man's wrist, he transformed back into that of an overweight, balding man. It was this distraction that distracted them enough to be blindsided by the wave of paper that blew up through the room.

It wasn't just a small amount like before. No. The massive room was punching out paper from the windows and doors. Ay tried to tear his way through but the paper clung to him. A sappy goop emanated from the paper, making it stick to anyone that touched it. Once more Ay cursed louder than he had in his entire life.

" _No matter what it takes! I'LL KILL THEM!"_


	12. Chapter 11 - Hidden Legacies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy. If you have a question about my fic or about Naruto in general I'm always willing to talk. Please leave a review. It helps motivate me :D

**Chapter 11 - Hidden Legacies**

Tsunade rubbed her eyes after just finishing up the last file for this farce she was about to walk into. The past week she had been preparing for this meeting. Tirelessly getting any and all available evidence that would prove beyond any doubt that Naruto had not committed any crime against the Leaf Village or the Land of Fire. It hadn't been hard to do so. Not much a twelve year old genin could actually do to a nation this strong. Still, when it came to the legal system, every bit of leverage helped. Especially against politicians who used words like a scalpel.

"Lady Tsunade, don't you want to rest for a few moments? We still have a little bit of time before the meeting starts." Shizune asked. She too was carrying two arm loads of documents. If there was anyone more prepared for this than Tsunade than it would be her.

It was already past sunrise. She wanted to get this done sooner rather than later. The fact of any battle is that the more time you give yourself to prepare, you give your adversary the same benefit. Her shinobi had reported such happenings from the Lord involved in pushing this whole debacle. Not that it really mattered. The Feudal Lord had already been apprised of the whole situation. Normally, he would have dropped the matter and slid it under the rug, as it were. The issue was, well...he wanted to see Naruto before he made any final judgements.

"That stupid brat! Why is everything so difficult with him?" Tsunade cursed under her breath. Search parties, foreign agents, their best sensors. All of this and nothing! There was no trace of Naruto anywhere. Like he just fell off the face of the Earth.

"Hopefully when Kakashi returns he'll have more information for us. He said he found something that was too important to risk. Something he could only show you personally." Shinuze added.

"How long until he returns?"

"He said there were a few more places he needed to check but should be back before the end of the week."

Tsunade rubbed her temples. She really needed him here. Right now the village needed every available ninja they could get. This search had drained their already limited time and resources.

The door to the antechamber opened, revealing a pair of royal guards. They bowed as they approached. "Excuse me Lady Tsunade? Lord Madoka has arrived and will greet you now." A guard spoke.

"Thank you. Let's get this over with then."

She took her place on the left side on the table from the Feudal Lord. Shizune stood several steps behind her after placing all their files in front of her.

Across from them was the Minister of Justice, Lord Tojo and the bastard that caused this whole mess; Lord Hikkyu, the Minister of the Interior. They sat rigid in their official robes denoting their stations. Tojo looked uncomfortable to be here. The usually stoic man's face looked ill when he found out the truths pertaining to Naruto's background. Not that she could blame him. It was something that was tightly guarded.

Rumor even had it that it was Minato that saved him and his entire family during the last Great war. The Land of Earth had tried to kidnap him as leverage for releasing some of their men that had been taken prisoner during the many battles that raged at the time. It seemed Lord Tojo had nothing but respect for the man who saved him and his only son. Something that was probably gnawing at him now since the situation was reversed.

Hikkyu on the other hand. The man was undoubtedly stubborn. Even when faced with the truth he doubled down and came at them with every excuse in the book to hold his initial complaints. She noticed his right arm. Still splinted since the attack over three months ago by the Hidden Sound/Sand invasion. Something that even without aid of medical ninjutsu would have sufficiently healed by now. Sure he was roughly her age but even that didn't limit such a superficial injury to such a degree.

She understood that the initial complaint was just a retaliation for a battle that got out of control but even then there were limits to the absurdity of blaming one boy who not only saved the village but saved his life as well. But for men like him, personal outcomes mattered more than reality.

"His Lordship, Ishiki Madoka, Ruler of the Land of Fire has arrived." One of the guards spoke as they opened the double doors for him. Everyone stood from their seats to bow as he approached. From the corner of Tsunade's eye he could see that he wasn't pleased to be here either. She had known him since his father was in power. Not a bad ruler but definitely more hands off then his predecessors. The only real boon in this was that he favoured her sensei and Jiraiya greatly.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late. I hope I didn't keep you all waiting." Lord Madoka said, waving his fan.

Everyone sat once more after he took his place at the table's head.

"Not at all Lord Madoka, we all just arrived moments ago. I'm glad you could make time today to meet with us," Tsunade spoke sweetly.

"Hmm, yes. I was hoping to meet the boy who was at the root of all this fuss but I don't see him. I was sure I asked for him to attend a week ago."

Tsunade's toes curled. "Yes, you did however, there has been a...situation involving him that prevented him from being here."

"You mean the fact he escaped custody," Hikkyu spat.

"Escaped custody?" Madako questioned.

Tsunade glared at the pompous man for throwing out such a biased claim. She wouldn't let him twist facts when "What Minister Hikkyu means Lord Madako, is that Genin Uzumaki has gone missing. The moment he arrived at Hozuki Castle in the Land of Mushrooms he vanished without warning."

"And you haven't had any word of his whereabouts, I'm assuming?"

Tsunade nodded to Lord Madoka's assessment. This was the one caveat that could break any chance at resolving this issue immediately.

"We have mobilised all available assets to find him but there haven't been any sightings."

"I see." Lord Madoka sighed. "This really puts me in a tough position."

Tsunade frowned. Glancing over at Minister Hikkyu, who was barely hiding his smile. "I don't understand. You know the circumstances of the case and the sheer impossibility of it. How is this anything other than a closed and shut case? I have all this documentation to prove it."

"Apologies Lady Hokage," Lord Tojo started, "It's not the charges placed on the boy in error that's the problem. The issue lies in the fact our counterparts in the Land of Mushrooms government have been up in arms about the fact Uzumaki has escaped their seemingly inescapable prison. It's put tensions between us. Something that is not ideal at the moment, as you are aware. While I have no plans to push further charges on the boy a lot of evidence suggests that he may have purposely and knowingly escaped official custody."

"The fact being that not only Uzumaki but his supposed cellmate, Mori of Cedar, had also escaped as well. It seems to me the boy had dealings under everyone's noses." Hikkyu added smugly.

"You have no proof that's the case!" Tsunade growled. "You expect anyone to believe a twelve year old boy and some no name thief from a third rate shinobi village just escaped from Hozuki Castle? You would have to be an idiot to believe that." She knew how rude her comments were but even this had limits. To escape a place like Hozuki, you would need both help on the inside and out. Even she would have difficulties doing so.

"Oh then how do you explain his disappearance?" Hikkyu sneered.

"How he disappeared isn't what's concerning. It's who may have taken him that's the problem." Tsuande turned to the Feudal Lord, meeting his usual lethargic gaze. "I don't need to explain what the boy has inside of him and the lengths some groups would go to capturing him. Some of which would have seized this opportunity thanks to _certain people_ especially how open they have been in this _sensitive issue._ "

"How dare you!" Hikkyu yelled, banging his fist on the oak table. His face turning red with anger. "You're accusing me of working with foreign enemies to hand over one of our nation's weapons! Don't be ridiculous!"

Cracking her knuckles at such a thoughtless comment, Tsunade was ready to bash the man's face in for referring to Naruto in such a way. To this pompous idiot he only saw Naruto as a commodity, even after pushing for his arrest on inane charges.

"Please Lady Tsunade, he only said it to make you mad," Shizune whispered. Her tone was very anxious as her placating her teachers' rage was the only thing keeping the guards from hauling them out.

"Ahem." The Feudal Lord cleared his throat, regaining everyone's attention. "There is no need for such actions, Tsunade. While I agree that fleeing custody is a serious issue, there is indeed no evidence that he did so willingly. As the boy holds a special importance for the Hidden Leaf village and the Land of Fire I have come to a decision on this matter."

Everyone straightened. This had been the decision on her mind for almost a month. Right now everything was hinging on the fact that Naruto's continuance as a Leaf shinobi was up to right now.

"I move that all charges be dropped…."

A weight lifted from Tsunade's chest. This was the good news she had been hoping for. It was just a matter now of finding Naruto and returning him to the village safely so they could put this whole episode behind them.

"...Until I see the boy personally." Madoka added. "Additionally, seeing as his importance to the nation is more paramount than previously known I will allow for the justice ministries additional support in locating him."

"Additional support?" Tsunade mumbled. She glanced over to Hikkyu and Tojo. The former grinning like a loon at the decision. Why or how he was happy about this confused her. The only reason he was pushing these escape charges was to save face for his error in pushing bogus one's in the Feudal Lord's name. If the man wasn't Madoka's cousin then he probably would have been shamed politically or stripped of his position.

Tojo sighed. "At the request of the Hidden Grass who administers the prison and a vote of the different minister's there has been a movement to allow the bounty office to help spread awareness to-"

*SMASH!*

The table shattered to splinters as Tsunade's fist tore through it like paper. She only put enough force into keeping the debris reasonably contained. Lest it hit the Feudal Lord. It still didn't stop the guards from drawing their swords. Only the intense stare Tsuande leveled at them kept them from approaching.

"Do understand what that means?!" Tsunade yelled. "You're basically calling him a Rogue shinobi! Such a thing could make it nearly impossible for him to become Hokage with it hanging over his head!"

"Relax Lady Tsunade," Tojo held up his hands defensively. "We were very strict in how the bounty office set it up. It will be more like a missing person flier than an actual bounty."

"And the Hidden Grass? You think they'll sit idle in this? When word gets out that someone's escaped their prison then they'll face doubts from foreign governments who send their criminals there. It would make more sense for them to make Naruto out to be some master criminal to save face! Plus those who are after him and aware of his status will know he's missing." Tsunade was at her wits end. This was worse than she had feared. This would only make finding him more difficult, especially if those that did take him know they were aggressively searching.

"Err...Well, I'm sorry but we have already set up the details with the Bounty office," Tojo muttered.

"What?" Tsunade looked to the Feudal lord for some sort of confirmation but the man averted her gaze. His face hidden behind his stylized fan. 'This whole thing was already decided before I got here,' she realized. That must have meant they already knew the boy was missing and hadn't been found. 'Someone tipped them off,' her thoughts ran with potential suspects. Too many to keep track of at the moment. Seeing no more recourse in this issue she gave Lord Madoka a small, yet stiff bow.

"Thank you for your time Lord Madoka. We'll take our leave now." She didn't wait for the spineless man to dismiss her. She and Shizune marched out of the main chamber, passing the nervous guards.

To her credit she managed to get to wait until she was out of the ante chamber before she lost it. "How dare they interfere with one of my shinobi like this!" She ranted, sputtering curses for God and everyone to hear.

Shizune put a hand on her shoulder. "Please Lady Tsunade let's head back to the village so that we can come up with a new strategy then. I'm sure there is a workaround we can use."

Tsunade huffed. She would rather drown her problems with sake but her student had a point. She wouldn't let this slide. At the moment she wasn't sure how she would do it but she would! Hell she could just order any shinobi out on missions to rip up any fliers they came across. Granted, it may not do much in the long run but it certainly would make her feel better!

The two walked out of the doors from the building held for meeting the Feudal Lord. A small bridge connected over the small moat of water that surrounded it. On the other side she saw nine individuals standing there. All stern faced and serious. The type of look she couldn't just brush off.

Truthfully, Tsunade had been brushing them off for weeks now. Their persistence in the issue was both endearing and annoying in near equal amounts. Now though, there was no hiding what was going to happen. Better to talk to them now rather than have them explode about it later.

"Lady Tsunade. We want to know what's happening with Naruto," Shikamaru spoke with no measure of uncertainty. The rest of their little group, sans Sakura of course, stood adamant about this as well.

Tsuande let out a massive sigh. This wouldn't be a painless talk. Not when it came to Naruto. "Fine, it's best if we do this in my office then."

There was no doubt now. Tsuande knew without any doubt at this moment that she was the most cursed Kage in history.

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open to the sound of splashing water. Sputtering and curses followed as he tried to get his bearings. The dim light of the sun hit his eyes. Fresh sea breeze filled his nose. So much happening at once, it was almost overwhelming.

"What? Where am I?" Naruto drowsily mumbled.

"Oh good you're awake!" Noriyuki spoke. Standing above him, holding a flask.

Shooting his eyes open in realization of what just happened, Naruto's heart started beating like crazy. Today was the day. He would be on his own. He shot up like a spooked rabbit.

"What time is it!"

"Relax," Noriyuki spoke calmly, "we still have plenty of time. You were only out for an hour."

Naruto took a huge sigh of relief. He had thought it had been longer. After last night and the night before he had really put a strain on his body. Even now he still felt sore and tired. Something he wasn't typically accustomed to. Granted, he typically had been able to get a much longer sleep. Spending extra time training late at night over the past three weeks had been a point of priority in order to maximize his eventual solitude.

Over in the center of the top deck were two individuals. Both were kneeling with their hands at their side. One was the Raikage. He was missing his white haori and one of his sandals. He was covered with bruises and looked completely drenched. The other man was one he didn't recognize. He had weird robes on with a distinct looking hat. He also wore glasses which gave him an academic sort of look.

Both men looked half conscious. Naruto knew that the Raikage had gone through the ringer. Taking a giant rasengan would do that to anyone. The other man was a mystery. His eyes looked half lidded like he was under some sort of hypnosis. Something he had seen his sensei use during one of his special challenges.

"Alright let's get this over with." Noriyuki clapped his hands. Both of their captives straitened up. Their focus became clear. Like his sensei had just used some spell on them. They had a definite look of confusion and probably were trying to get a grasp of their situation.

The Raikage shifted trying to stand. Even looking half dead it seemed he still had the energy to move. After such extreme beatings from his sensei and a very overpowered Rasengan it said a lot to the man's determination and stamina.

"Uh uh uh. Let's not do anything too hasty here Raikage." Kagami placed a hand on the man's shoulder, pushing him back down on his knees. "We would rather not have to harm either of you." The Uchiha spoke calmly.

"W-Why have you... taken us?" The Raikage wheezed out.

Noriyuki opened his mouth like he was going to say something profound. A moment later he let out a shrug and a sigh. "Honestly I have no clue. Truthfully I never intended for us to face each other. Had your brother not slowed us down we would have been gone before you had arrived." Nodding sagely at the brief assessment, Noriyuki beamed a smile while shaking his head slowly. "Ha ha ha! We really let this one get away from us didn't we? This was a group effort so I can only say this... I am disappointed in everyone here equally."

There was jeering from Noriyuki's friends. Obviously being blamed as a group when only their shameless leader dropped the ball didn't fly. Though Naruto guessed it really didn't bother them either way as it seemed in good humor. Not that it bothered the boisterous man regardless, who continued to laugh like a maniac.

"What do you intend to do with us then?" The bestacled scholar looking man spoke for the first time. "If you are expecting a ransom for us then I wouldn't hold out hope. My nation would never give in to the demands of criminals." The man spoke confidently in the face of his situation but Naruto could see him shiver slightly.

"Once again I reiterate. Never our intention to take you both. After you take your scolding we'll send you back on your way."

"Oh? Just what sort of children do you take us for?" The Raikage spat.

"The stupid and ignorant kind." Noriyuki replied candidly. "However, it seems it will take someone who has a better grasp of maturity then me to knock sense into the both of you." Noriyuki finished turning around. Behind him coming up the railing steps was the same old man he met on the boat the captives had been held. The supposed King of the Land of the Moon, Kakeru.

"My apologies for this unfortunate meeting. I would have rather reached out in a different channel." Kakeru pulled back his hood. His face looked like it was carved from stone. His tone tense and unshaken. "In this circumstance, I felt more determined to be direct in such a matter."

"K-King Kakeru?" The scholar looking man gasped. The man's eyes widening to the rims of his glasses.

"What is the meaning of this? Does the Land of the Moon seriously intend to provoke us this way!" Ay raged, clearly unfazed by this sudden arrival.

"Not at all. Rather, I should say that it's you two that has done the provoking." He pulled a folder from his robe tossing it in front of the two. It took a moment for them to realize that they were allowed to reach out to read them. The two took inquisitive looks as they shifted through the different papers.

There was a look of insight in the scholars eyes. His hand covering his mouth as this cold realization seemed to dawn on this issue. This only seemed to compound as he scanned through each sheet - even snatching some from the Riakage's hands - so that he was most likely aware of the situation to its fullest extent. Reaching the last page the man crumpled it in his shaking hands. A vein in his forehead popping just above his eyebrow.

" _T-That complete…. Imbecile!_ "

"Yes as you can see Daimyo Sekiun, this issue has become rampant. Much of which stems from your nation. With your brother at the head of this issue." Kakeru explained.

"It seems to me that your nation isn't completely innocent in this scandal either King Kakeru." Ay spoke accusingly.

Kakeru though, took it in stride. "Yes. My own minister, Shabadaba, has been going behind my back in this for his own personal gain. I assure that I will deal with him and any others that were involved in this. He has hurt innocent people of my land and I will do everything in my power to make it right."

The Daimyo stood up to face Kakeru. To Naruto's surprise the man actually bowed. It wasn't a full one but a slight bend at the waist. It looked awkward and stiff, yet Naruto knew it was sincere. The emotion on the man's face made it clear. Naruto figured it was because the man wasn't in a station where he had to bow more than once in a decade.

"My lord! You shouldn't have to bow in this situation!" Ay protested.

"Silence!" The Daimyo snapped. "King Kakeru has every right to be angry in this! Do you have any idea how bad this is? This could set our nation back an entire generation if this gets out!" The Feudal lord turned back to Kakeru. His head was hanging lower. "King Kakeru, I know this is a little presumptuous given the circumstances, however I feel that our nation's diplomatic ties can remain steadfast if we work together to solve this issue."

"I understand your position all too well Daimyo Sekiun, however this matter also affects other nations as well, some of whom involve close friends of mine. They too have the right to make their voices heard in this problem. Mainly with the eventual fallout."

The Feudal lord didn't look too pleased with this. He probably hoped to keep this incident as contained as possible. Not that Naruto would agree with that. This was too egregious to just blow off like some happy accident. Innocent people were kidnapped and used as property for a few rich assholes. To just disregard this would be unconscionable.

"I am prepared to offer anything to make this right King Kakeru. Even...even if I have to put my life at stake." The way he said it held little conviction. Clearly it wasn't something he wanted to do yet it was probably his gambit of showing sincerity to making amends. "I have a responsibility to ensure the prosperity and well being of my people. This...may jeopardize decades of honest work that has been done on their part at the expense of a few who also sought personal gain. So if I have to pay that price to keep it, I will."

Noriyuki scoffed. "Oh relax. No one wants your life. Besides, _death isn't an apology_. We would rather you live to suffer through your negligence. Regardless of whatever methods you may employ later to suppress this issue it will be an uphill battle. Seeing as you missed Kakeru's hidden meaning."

The Feudal Lord looked confused. Staring at his counterpart wh sighed heavily at Noriyuki more than candid tone.

"What he's referring to is the second part of his mission. It wasn't just for documents and proof of these crimes." Kakeru explained.

"The security alerts around the country." Ay surmised.

Noriyuki smiled. "Got it in one. I have some of my people transporting massive amounts of slaves out of the Land of Lightning. With Kakeru and other world leaders they will eventually be able to return people to their proper homes should they wish to return."

"And the ones that don't will be granted refugee status in my kingdom should they wish it," Kakeru added.

Naruto blinked in surprise. He had forgotten about the many who had already been taken. It was good to hear that this convoluted scheme had actually been thorough enough to ensure that everyone got home safely. Even more so that King Kakeru would even help those who weren't from his own nation.

"I see...you certainly planned this out well with your...servant." Sekiun spoke. His eyes glanced towards Noriyuki apprehensively. "It seems your land's hidden village has produced powerful shinobi."

"Ha ha ha ha! Well thanks for the praise but were not Moon citizens or even ninja for that matter, Ha ha ha ha! This was merely a favor for Kakeru. I owed him a debt and now it's been paid."

"A debt?" Ay asked.

"We're prolific gamblers." Noriyuki nodded. "The Land of the Moon has the best tables on the continent."

"You mean you only got involved because you lost some money in a casino?" Ay blanched.

"Well on principle we are also freedom fighters but ya...while prolific gamblers, there isn't a single one of use that can claim to be proficient at it. Ha ha ha ha!"

"Yes and with this the debt has been fulfilled." Kakeru said.

Naruto frowned. 'A debt?' He thought, feeling a little betrayed by this. He believed Noriyuki had been doing this because innocent people were being exploited. Some higher noble purpose. He should have guessed it was because of some stupid reason like this. Leave it to the man who throws away money to have issues with repaying his debts. Just another one of his sensei's annoying tendencies.

As usual.

Still, aside from his sensei's usual double motives, this whole situation irked Naruto. He wanted to deck these two into the ground...or, at the very least, toss them off the side of the flying ship. Even now, with all the evidence of the wrongs their country committed Naruto could feel their insincerity. Like they were just going through the motions even in this absurd situation. It made him so furious.

"Relax kid," spoke softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The boss is more invested in this than you think."

The Feudal lord's eyes gleamed. He adjusted his glasses. His attention solely focused on Noriyuki. "I see then, if it's money then perhaps we can make a deal to sort this out."

"Oh? Just what sort of deal did you have in mind?" Noriyuki asked.

"While the Land of the Moon is wealthy, I can assure you a greater profit if you come work for me. You wouldn't have to worry for anything in your entire life. Money, land, resources, anything you require and in great abundance."

"How generous. Let me guess, you would also want these documents to disappear with the slaves that your country has illegally purchased from other nations?" Noriyuki said crudely.

The Feudal Lord swallowed a noticeable knot in his throat. A small bead of sweat gleaming down the side of his face. "Y-Yes, I promise though that they will all be freed with opportunities to find real work and prosperous livelihoods in the Land of Lightning."

Noriyuki took off his hat. Not giving any reply. He merely turned around, walking stiffly over to the railing off the deck. Everyone seemed to be watching him intently. Not a word or sound uttered as he seemed to stare off into the horizon. His presence seemed to be at the centre of the world. Like his being was an inescapable magnet.

The hairs on Naruto's neck stood up. A sudden trembling that sent a blood chirtiling chill down his spine. Without even realizing it at first, he saw it. A dark wisp of miasma was creeping up his sensei's leg. It didn't feel nor look like chakra. Naruto had seen vaguely such a thing before. When Hiratei nearly killed him. A cold blackness.

The winds howled. The sky above was darkening with the surrounding clouds blocking any sunlight. A sudden gale rushed them. Squatting low, Naruto could barely stand up straight as the whole airship shook.

"Shit. Now he's done it." Toshiko cursed behind Naruto.

"I've changed my mind." Noriyuki said coldly. He turned around, head tilted slightly, his eyes were wide and unblinking. His whole demeaning feeling unhinged. " _I want your life instead."_

The Feudal lord shakily staying on his feet almost did a trouble take. "W-what?"

From his sleeve Noriyuki pulled out a knife. He tossed at the Feudal Lords feet. The metal banging hard on the wooden deck.

" _Your life. I want it. Right now._ "

The lord's eyes widened. "B-but my deal. I could offer you-"

"I don't want any of that. It's worthless to me. I want your life. It shouldn't be a problem right? You were offering it anyway."

The two stood staring at each other. Noriyuki's unrelenting gaze staring down the man who was trembling. The lord looked like he could barely take a full breath. The situation was so tense that the knife at their feet wouldn't make a single knick.

"Rrrrgg!" The Raikage grunted, as he was forcibly held down by Kumodorou. Clearly he wasn't too keen on seeing his ruler commit seppuku.

"What's wrong Raikage? Isn't this acceptable? Doesn't this fit your world view? Power and action are the things a shinobi respects. He is your leader. Only a moment ago he offered his life for the sake of his nation and people. All he needs to do is die and any fallout your nation could face from this issue goes away just like that." Noriyuki monotone voice was off putting to say the least. Somehow making the content of those words seem trivial in comparison.

The Raikage snarled. "You may mock me for thinking such things but this world, we humans, are defined by violence and conflict. The reason why the great nations hoard jutsu. You may call us out on our actions but other nations are doing the same. Even now in your hypocrisy you have taken it upon yourself to get involved in matters that don't concern you. Force your will on us for your own ends."

Noriyuki walked past the whimpering Feudal lord, crouching low in front of the Raikage. The two were staring at each other. Faces mere inches away. Even while bruised and beaten up, the Raikage's eyes were fierce.

Noriyuki shook his head as he placed his hat back on. "You're a complete dumbass. How someone like you is related to Ayaidai completely baffles me. Honestly, I would be doing this world a favour getting rid of you. I know if the situations were reversed you wouldn't hesitate."

The Raikage nodded. Clearly agreeing with that candid assessment. "I do not fear death."

"Then you're a fool. However, since I am nothing like you, I actually keep my word. Both of you get to keep your sorry hides." Noriyuki called over his shoulder. "You can relax Sekiun. No need to wet yourself and make a mess on my ship."

The Feudal lord's body gave out at those words. The tension that had weighed down on him seemed to be the only thing keeping him up. Naruto knew instantly that the man had passed out before his body hit the floor.

Ay grunted. "How soft of you. I'm surprised someone of your strength has lived so long on such a weak mentality."

"Soft? Ha ha ha ha! Let me ask you something, Raikage. An honest question if you'll humor me. Hell, call it a debt for not permanently crippling you. I'm sure life without your legs would have sucked for someone who claimed to be the fastest man alive." Noriyuki chirped.

Scowling at such a thought the Raikage nodded. "What is it?"

.

.

.

.

.

" _Do you go out of your way to step on every insect you see?_ "

Naruto saw it. For the first time he saw complete and utter dread from the man who seemed to endure through just about everything. He couldn't see his sensei face from where he stood but the reactions from Noriyuki's friends said it all. Their eyes averting the gaze of their leader.

"I-I-I don't."

"You see what you and your boss don't realize is that I am not a mercenary. _I am a villain_. Plain and simple. _Everything is my business_ _and anything I want is mine for the taking, without question_. No qualms or concerns of morality about how I do so. But you….Ha! You're worse than I am! Like a bug that only acts on genetic instinct. Every thought, every action so obvious that you may as well be insignificant to those who see the real world. So let me be clear on these thoughts you are having right now, seeing as any means to persuade you from your delusions will be fruitless. I'll put this in simple terms."

Noriyuki stood up, walking over to a stone faced Kakeru and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Should you attempt vengeance on my friends' nations then there will be consequences. If you pull this human traffic garbage again, there will be consequences. If your nation doesn't get it's head out of its ass then well...There will be consequences!"

"You'll kill us, is what you're saying." The Raikage surmised

Noriyuki scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Have you not been listening? Why would I go out of my way to kill two single insects? Better to destroy the entire colony in one go. Saves a lot of time."

The Raikage's eyes widened. His teeth gritted to the point Naruto could hear them crack. "You would kill innocent people! People from my land who had nothing to do with this!"

Noriyuki shrugged. "I'm a villain. It doesn't matter to me if there are four great nations or five. Life will carry on even if one nation is buried by sand and submerged back into the earth."

The Raikage was struggling again. With all his might, trying to break free. It didn't help. He was powerless. Murderous intent still leaked out towards his sensei.

Noriyuki merely smiled. Rolling his eyes at his captive. "Alright I think that's enough. Your idiocy is giving me a headache. I bid you both farewell. Remember my words Raikage. Take heed to listen to your brother. He knows the way."

With a hand sign a black pattern formed underneath the Feudal lord and the Raikage. A moment later the two disappeared in two distinct flashes of white light. Obviously with some sort of transportation jutsu from the seal on the deck.

Beams of sunlight pushed out of the dispersing clouds. The wind became significantly calmer. Like the last few minutes had been some warped nightmare.

So unreal that it was like fantasy.

*Clap!*

Naruto jolted as Noriyuki clasped his hands together. His normal shit eating grin plastered on his face. "Alright! Now that the dufus brothers are gone. Lets party!"

* * *

Tsunade took a deep sip of her tea. It soothed her throat. A necessity as she was anticipating having to yell during this terse conversation. Although a small part of her realized it was just stalling. A means to put off talking about this issue with people who she had no real right to yell at in the first place.

Her eyes scanned the group of young people standing before her desk. Eyes full of determination and vigor. Something she hadn't seen in years since her encounter with Naruto. Now she was their leader. A swell of pride in that fact as she knew they would become the best of their generation.

That also meant they were headstrong and stubborn.

'Best to just throw it out there,' she thought. She cleared her throat, getting everyone's already undivided attention. "As of twenty two days ago, Genin Naruto Uzumaki has been declared missing."

A pause.

Her words clearly impact the nine shinobi with varying effect. Shock. Confusion. Anger. Fear. Concern. It wasn't that surprising given the news.

"What the hell do you mean he's missing!" Kiba yelled. Clearly his brash attitude gave him more initiative to respond.

"Shortly after your return from the Sasuke retrieval mission, Naruto was sent on a mission. However, only a day into his assignment did we receive a report from the...client that he never showed up at the scheduled time." Tsunade kept her voice stern. She was lying through her teeth but given a lot of the nuances to the situation it was best to stretch the truth.

Shikamaru took a step forward. "If I may ask Lady Tsunade. What did the mission pertain to? Who went with him on the mission? What was the mission's designated rank?"

Tsunade internally groaned. Leave it to someone like Shikamaru to want every little detail. It should be a given since he was a chunin at such a young age. She really didn't put much effort into this story than she had liked. Her only fear was being seen through.

"It...was a B-rank mission to assist a noble in the Land of Mushrooms. His teammates were Kotetsu and Izumo. During the mission they separated from him due to an encounter with...unknown enemy shinobi. We don't have any clues on who they were. Just that Naruto vanished soon afterwards." She hastily explained, making a mental note to talk to Izumo and Kotetsu right afterwards about cementing this deception.

"I see, thank you for informing us," Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "then you also wouldn't mind giving us an update on Sasuke and Sakura as well?"

"We heard Sakura was attacked, Lady Tsunade. She hasn't come out of her house since she went to the hospital a week ago. No one has said anything about how it happened." Ino interjected.

The worry in her voice was evident. Tsunade couldn't blame her for that. It only made this part next even worse.

"Sasuke Uchiha had been unconscious for two weeks following his recovery under Anbu guard. At the time I saw little reason to allow her request but she was persistent. She was given permission to see Sasuke. However during her visit...Sasuke revealed his incapacitation to be a ruse and used her as a hostage to make an escape." As the words left her mouth the whole room shuddered.

"T-There's no way Sasuke would do such a thing!" Ino exclaimed.

Tsunade's brows furrowed. "He used Orochimari's curse mark to kill his Anbu guard and in the process maimed Sakura. While her wounds are non critical...her mental state has deteriorated following the event."

Tears were pouring from the young Yamanaka's eyes at these revelations. Seeking comfort from Hinata, who looked close to the same point after hearing of Naruto's disappearance.

"I am assuming under these circumstances that Sasuke managed to escape." Shino asked.

"Yes his curse mark gave him the capacity to fly above the clouds and out of our search range. Under the circumstances it may have also affected his mental state but...there is no conclusive proof that this is the case given his past actions." While Tsunade doubted that to be the case it served as a means to placate them. Even when it seemed clear that he probably had help from Orochimaru for his second escape.

"This is bullshit!" Kiba raged. "After all that effort to get him back! He just escapes from the village in the middle of the day!"

"Calm yourself Kiba. Right now isn't the time to get angry." Neji admonished.

Kiba snarled. "How the hell can you say that! Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, you, Akamaru and myself nearly died getting him back! Now even Naruto's gone! I'd say right now is the perfect time to get angry!"

"Arf!" Akamaru yipped, seemingly agreeing with his partner.

"We're all upset about it Kiba but we need to focus on fixing things, not blowing up." Tenten spoke in defense of her teammate.

"Your right, now is the time to come up with a plan." Shikamaru said. The lazy boy turned back towards her, meeting her gaze. "I'm assuming all the attempts to track down both of them have been fruitless."

Tsunade nodded.

"Is there any ongoing attempt to find him?"

"We still have tracker ninja trying to locate him. The Land of Fire and friendly nations have offered to...assist in the search. They will be placing fliers around in hopes of finding him quickly." Tsunade folded her hands tightly together. Her still fuming rage was making her aggravated by this fact. Even though she was downplaying it to them now the consequences of this won't be lost on them forever.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go search for him ourselves! If we all pitch in we can find him in no time!" Kiba boasted.

"Yes! Let us all bind our passions of friendship so that we may return Sasuke and Naruto to the Hidden Leaf Village! Surely then it shall relieve the pain Sakura must be facing!" Lee was also enthusiastic to help. Tsunade was happy to see that the boy's unshakable will wouldn't be deterred. However, such brassiness was not helpful at this time.

"I'm sorry but I cannot just allow you all to wander around aimlessly. The Leaf Village needs every shinobi it can spare at the moment. However, if we gain any useful information on Naruto or Sasuke then I will send those of you who are available to assist in returning them. Does this satisfy you all?"

All nine more or less gave nods to her proposal. She nearly let out a sigh of relief. "Good, then I will keep you apprised of their situations and I ask you to keep a lookout for any signs of either of them. You are dismissed."

They began to exit out. However, Choji grabbed Ino's and Shikamaru's arms, halting them. While he had kept quiet this entire time it seemed there was something else he needed to say. He even went as far as bowing his head to her.

"What is it Choji?" Tsunade asked.

"Lady Tsunade. I have a request to ask of you. It's about Sakura."

* * *

"Cheers!" There was a sound of clinking glass shared around the tables that were set up on the top deck. It seemed since the weather was nice outside that Noriyuki's friends were having a rooftop picnic as they flew back to Nagoya. Granted, it was nearly six in the morning but Noriyuki onced said celebrating isn't about timing it's about rewarding yourself.

Naruto didn't really feel like celebrating though. He was content to lean against the railing and stare off into the horizon. It was a nice view. Being to soar through the skies like this was a novel feeling.

One that would quickly come to an end in a few short hours.

"Hello there young Naruto." A hand clasped on his shoulder. He turned to see Kakeru standing behind him. "I hope you are doing well."

"Hmm, ya I guess."

He gave Naruto a very nostalgic smile. A grandfatherly smirk he had seen many times from the Old man back in the Leaf Village. "That's good. I just wanted to thank you for helping my people. I can never thank you enough for what you have done." Naruto almost did a double take when the King of an entire nation actually bowed to him. "My Kingdom shall always welcome you should you need it."

Naruto could only wave his arms around bashfully at the praise. "No no, I just...I only did what I felt was right. Even if sensei had his own reasons." He muttered that last part quietly.

"Ha ha ha! Don't feel too harshly at your sensei. He only said those words to protect me. Certainly the Land of Lightning would not take too kindly for a foreign ruler to intervene in their affairs, even with this matter. Truthfully, the debt my kingdom owes to him is unpayable. We probably wouldn't exist without his protection from outside forces."

Naruto frowned. "Just how did you become friends with someone like sensei? He doesn't seem the type of guy to listen to any authority figure."

Kakeru scratched his chin. "Well you may not believe this given his appearance but your sensei and I are blood relatives."

Naruto blinked thrice. It was hard to see any family resemblance between them except for their height. "Is a cousin or something?"

"He is my grandfather."

Jaw dropping, Naruto could only gawk at the man who looked like he could be his sensei father rather than his grandson. Even thinking back to the numerous times his sensei had stated his triple digit age, there was a detachment to the claim. Like it was some inside joke. Seeing living proof of a grandfatherly grandson really took things into perspective.

"Ha ha ha! I can see your doubts but it's true. An old man like myself with a grandchild of my own. It feels like a lifetime since I saw him last." Kakeru said wistfully.

"Does that mean Sensei is royalty!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha! No. Nothing of the sort. My grandmother was the sole heir of my kingdom. She had apparently encountered my grandfather when he broke into the palace just as one of the ministers of the kingdom had attempted to kill her and take the throne."

"Let me guess, he was there to steal something but when he saw that the princess was pretty he saved her and...and….charmed her afterwards." Naruto blanched at that last part. He had heard this tale before. His sensei had regaled him of this tale during one of his special challenges. He seemed to have left out the part where he took off when the princess got pregnant.

The flaky bastard.

"Ha ha ha! Well that pretty much sums it up. He wasn't around much when my father was a young man but he was always there to support us when we were in need. He even showed my grandson Hikaru how to use a bow and arrow. It seems he will be quite the marksman like his great-great grandfather." Kakeru seemed to beam at the memory. Naruto heart lightened knowing that his sensei truly had a family that he cared for.

"He really does have a good heart doesn't he?" Naruto muttered.

"More than anyone I know. It was him who showed me that all the wealth in the world is meaningless without people you love around you. _That to let my nation suffer while I revel would mean the loss of everything_. More than anyone it has always been my grandfather who sets the standard for the man I strove to be."

"I'm glad to hear it but even I'll admit I can be a bit of a miscreant at times. Ha ha ha ha!" They both turned to see Noriyuki approach them. He hadn't been around for much of the celebration as he and Hiratei seemed to slinker off down into the ship.

"Just speaking the truth." Kakeru replied.

Noriyuki smiled. "Well, being truthful certainly isn't one of my virtues. Bit of an anchor when you're a professional bad guy. Speaking of which, are you sure you don't want help in that other matter? Shabadi or whatever his name was?"

"Shabadaba. No he is mine to deal with. You have done more than enough for me. More than I can ever repay." Kakeru went to embrace Noriyuki, who returned the gesture. The look of contentment on his sensei's face was one Naruto hadn't seen before.

"You don't owe me anything Kakeru. You make me so proud." Noriyuki spoke gently. The two broke off after a minute. His sensei patted Kakeru on the back. "Anyway I was hoping I could have a word with Naruto. There are some things I wish to discuss with him."

"Of course. I have a few others I must thank as well."

"Well just don't overfeed them. Just makes them want to drink more." Noriyuki laughed with Kakeru. It was heartwarming to see how close they were. It was their laugh that Naruto could see the familiar relation.

Taking his sensei's lead, Naruto was taken down a small hatch into the ship's interior. In many ways it was like the Hokage's office. Rounded hallways except for the spaced circular windows outlining the sides. The interior also seemed to be made of metal that had been painted a tinted silver so that it would refract light into the hallways.

"Like the ship." Noriyuki asked.

"Ya it's incredible." Naruto said, scanning his eyes around.

"Five levels, fifteen bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining hall, library, and a training room. All powered by a combination of mechanical genius from Toshiko and special gravity seals from yours truly."

"Toshiko built this? She really doesn't look the builder type."

"Remember the story of the master builder and the golem he built to protect his inventions? How the thief tricked him into his own undoing."

"Of course. What does that have to do with it?"

"Well he had a really hot daughter. Ha ha ha ha!" Noriyuki's laugh echoed the halls as Naruto nearly tripped at that tidbit of information. He had thought the novel was some fictional story. He never imagined it was actually based on anything real.

Before Naruto could ask anything else they reached a small ladder leading up to landing above them. Naruto didn't really get a good look on the outside of the ship but he was sure there was a small alcove that curved out more prominently on one side of the building. Climbing up there was a wooden door.

"This is my bedroom. The captains quarters if you will."

Inside was probably the coolest bedroom Naruto had ever seen. Foregoing the bed which was probably big enough to fit five people, there was so much stuff adorned the edges that Naruto could help but be amazed. Weapons, statues, scrolls, paintings. It was a room that really defined his sensei. The things he most likely pilfered over the years. Each with their own amazing story on how they were gained.

Naruto glanced over to his sensei who was placing five wooden figures on a shelf next to some expensive looking gemstones. He recognized them as the toys from the family restaurant. He placed them down like they were great treasures.

The boy huffed in annoyance. 'Some objects in the room aren't so amazing it seems.'

Two windows were on each side of the room that seemed to be tinted with gold. Adjacent to the bed was a small table with two chairs next to it. Barely with enough room to fit them with all the stuff crammed into this exhibit.

"Come sit." Noriyuki offered to sit on the other chair as he sat down. "Pretty cool room right."

"Must have taken you a long time to collect everything."

"A lifetime."

Naruto pursed his lips. "Must have been easier being able to live so long. It was a bit of a shock to hear that your Old man Kakeru's grandfather."

"When you travel all around the world and find all of its mysteries, the possibilities of prolonging your life become much more abundant. Not something many can do as they stay tucked away in their own little world." Noriyuki scratched his chin. "But even then it's hard to believe that I'll be...oh lets see one hundred and six years old this year."

"One hundred and six," Naruto wheezed. "Guess I should be calling you old man too then or maybe the Shameless Sage would be better."

"The Shameless Sage. Ha ha ha ha! I like that."

"Of course you would." Naruto griped. He had hoped his jab would irk his sensei. Sadly his sensei wasn't as vain as Pervy Sage was.

"But your right. It's hard to believe I have great-great grandchildren isn't it?"

Naruto folded his arms and huffed. "Given all the stories you told me involving pretty women you probably have a ton of children."

Shrugging Noriyuki all but confirmed that assessment. "Not a ton but quite a few descendants ranging across the world. Each and everyone of them dear to me in their own way. Each leaving their own impact on the world. Some that have even been prominent Leaf shinobi."

This seemed to snap Naruto's attention. "Really? There are people in the Leaf Village that are related to you?" He asked incredulously. It was hard to believe there had actually been people in his own village that were family with this enigma of a man.

"There were...until recently." Noriyuki confirmed. His voice dropped along with his smile. Naruto noticed his sensei fists tighten at the mention of it. "My great-grandchild died a few years ago."

Naruto's head dropped. "Oh...I'm sorry."

"Thanks. It was quite sad too. He was a very prominent shinobi in your village. There isn't a shinobi on this continent who didn't know his name."

"He must have been famous then. Who was he?" For some reason Naruto's heart started beating hard. He didn't know why but there was a twinge of pain.

Noriyuki gazed into his eyes. His stare piercing through him. Making his heart beat faster. "His name... was Minato Namikaze."

"Minato Namikaze?" Naruto mouthed. He had heard the name before yet there seemed to be a gap in his memory.

Noriyuki let out a humorless laugh. "Ha. I guess titles seemed to be worth more than actual names in your village now. He was also referred to as the Yellow Flash or...as you probably know him as…"

Tears. Warm yet strong tears ran down Nautos cheeks. Without warning an incredible sadness filled Naruto's heart. "The Fourth Hokage." The boy whimpered. His whole body tightened as he found himself staring down at his feet.

Noriyuki ruffled his hair gently. "Ya."

Wiping his eyes was all the young boy could do to fight this troubling revelation. All of the times Noriyuki had mentioned the Fourth Hokage were so detached. Like they had been mere acquaintances. The fact that his hero was the descendant of his sensei hurt him for some reason. Knowing that he had lost someone who was more strongly connected to the man than he was.

"Naruto I think it's time I explain everything to you. It will take awhile but I want to start from the very beginning. Even after these past three weeks together I know you have questions. I hope this will quell any doubts you have been having."

Sitting straight, Naruto nodded. Despite hearing this troubling revelation he wanted to know just who his sensei was. More importantly he wanted to know why he chose to help that day he was sent to prison. Regardless of what he heard though there wasn't a doubt in Naruto's mind it would change how he saw his sensei.

From a summoning jutsu, two glasses and a single bottle appeared on the table. Noriyuki uncorked the bottle and poured into the glasses. He slid one over to Naruto.

"Drink it. It'll make you feel better. Definitely make this conversation much easier."

Mutely Naruto took the glass and downed the contents in one go. He still didn't have the pallet for alcohol yet so he tried to drink it fast even if he made him feel strange afterwards. He was more than a little surprised by this. It actually tasted sweet like citrus and was cold and bubbly, like soda. It was probably the best he had in the past three weeks.

"Good right?"

"Ya what is it?" Naruto said, holding out the glass for a refill.

"It's my own creation. A special form of Yuzushu called Kirameku. It's made from a rare type of citrus fruit not from this continent. I infused the liquid with very controlled wind chakra to carbonate the alcohol. The label has a seal on it that preserves the bottle so that it can be stored for years at a time. Letting the carbonate fused more distinctly with the other compounds. This bottle is nearly twenty years old."

"You added chakra to alcohol?" It was crazy to think that he was consuming his sensei chakra.

"The greatest culinary masters use chakra when cooking. It's the big secret that sets them apart from everyone else."

"I had no idea." Naruto said, taking another sip.

"It's also symbolic of what chakra was meant to be. I guess though I should start at the beginning. Over a thousand years ago to be exact." Noriyuki took a sip from his glass, staring at it, almost mesmorised by the fizzing of the bubbles. "Do you know how chakra started?"

Naruto shook his head. He barely paid attention in class to learn even the normal materials of being a shinobi, let alone how they were actually created.

"Well it all starts with history's greatest fool. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, sometimes called the Sage of Six paths was the first to use chakra. Very powerful man too, yet he was a complete imbecile." Noriyuki laughed.

"Your saying the guy who created chakra was dumb?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this fact.

"Ha ha ha! No, not in the way you're thinking. I guess I should say he was naive. Back then he didn't try to teach ninjutsu, no, back then it was called ninshu, the shinobi creed."

"Ninshu?"

"Yes he believed that by connecting our spirits to others everyone could understand and help each other. That we could ease each other's pain and help people in need. To connect everyone to create an everlasting peace."

'That doesn't sound so bad,' Naruto thought. How or why this Hagoromo guy was considered an idiot was strange.

"Sadly, when he awakened people's ability to use this energy they chose to connect their spiritual energies to their own bodies. Combining their physical and spiritual energies to get…."

"Chakra." Naruto answered.

"Yes. Instead of learning to understand others they chose to create fire jutsu instead. Not even for the sake of staying warm either." Noriyuki shook his head.

"Ya but just because other people used it to hurt others doesn't mean his initial purpose was wrong, y'know!" Naruto argued.

Noriyuki smiled. A very sick and sinister one that bore his teeth. His hat tipped down to cover his eyes. "Tell me Naruto. How do you think I have been reading your mind or knew what you were feeling? You were curious multiple times throughout our time together."

Naruto paused. A cold realization washed over him.

' _Truly, you are one that wears his emotions on his sleeves.'_ Those had been the words Noriyuki spoke to him after he said he believed he was innocent. He knew the whole time that he hadn't done so.

"Ninshu. That's how you were...since the moment we met."

"Ha ha ha! Yes! That was why Hagoromo is considered a fool. When one masters this power and can truly understand others than you can do just about anything. You can basically become unbeatable. You know their weaknesses, their thoughts, their actions. It's easier when they wear their emotions on their sleeves, like the Raikage's immense rage. People like him become so easy to read that they may as well be picture books for children."

Gears were turning in Naruto's mind. Thinking back to all those moments in training where it seemed like his sensei had known what he was thinking or feeling. Especially with gratitude meditation. Noriyuki had told him that he was empathic. He didn't really know what it meant at the time until he read about it in one of the novels Noriyuki gave him. Now he was realizing that even those stories had played a role in helping him understand his training.

"Everyone can use Ninshu but some people have a natural adaptation to it. I assume you know what I'm talking about."

Naruto gripped his stomach. "The Nine Tails. You told me the Kekkei Genkai allows me to sense negative emotions in other people."

"That is part of it but you seem to have a natural aptitude for it as well. Strong personalities tend to have it in stronger doses. Killer Bee was one who could use it to an extent. Others who aren't so gifted have trained it over decades like the monks I have told you about in the past."

"The meditation training too?"

"Yes, that helps strengthen your spirit and will help you master Ninshu."

Naruto grit his teeth. "If you call Hagoromo a fool then why do you still call it Ninshu when you're twisting it for something it wasn't supposed to be."

Noriyuki shrugged. "Irony. Certainly twists the knife doesn't it." he replied flatly.

"Of course," Naruto palmed his face. There was so much he wanted to ask about this and now he knew that Noriyuki was aware of that fact. It was so strange to him that someone could know every thought and action he would take. A bit disturbing.

Really disturbing actually.

"Moving on!" Noriyuki exclaimed. "So during this next milenia, as you can guess, people started creating the ninjutsu you're familiar with. They create clans, they fight and eventually form hidden villages. My tale begins one hundred and six years ago on an island that is now part of the land of Wind. It was where I was born."

"So you were born in the Land of Wind. Guess it makes sense because you're a master of wind chakra." Truthfully, Naruto would never have guessed it. His sensei didn't really seem the type who looked distinct enough to belong anywhere.

"I guess. Back then there were separate Kingdoms that had territory within its borders. The Island I was born on was called Sunafuki. It was quite the segregated society with different caste and social structures." Noriyuki explained.

"I don't understand. Were you like a noble or something." Naruto wasn't really sure what caste meant but he knew clearly what different social structures meant. This mission had made that very abundant.

His sensei folded his fingers together. His thumbs pushing against one another until they turned stark red. Noriyuki's shoulders tensed. "No. For the first decade of my life...well, I was a slave."

* * *

*Tic...tic...tic...tic...tic...tic...tic*

For the last week Sakura had taken comfort in only hearing the sounds of her clock hanging from her wall. Not even the sounds from the bustling of the streets below seemed to permeate through her bedroom walls. It left her only the sounds of her own thoughts.

*Grrrrrrr*

A rumbling in her stomach. She hadn't eaten in days. Food left outside her door by her mother went uneaten. She knew that it would be thrown up later...when the nightmares came. The same one. Every night since the boy she loved hurt her.

Hurt her to the point it ached.

Her hand clasped her forehead as the burning sensation acted up. She pushed herself up off the floor, reaching for an un-empty container of balm for sooth the pain. Her hands scooped up the goop which she had been applying habitually. Her image in the shattered mirror was too fractured to see if it was having any effect on her... disformity.

She could feel it though. Not just from the pain but the grooves of the branching scars that were etched on her forehead from Sasuke's lightning. They felt like they stuck out of her like untreatable acne. Forever marked on her body.

For years she had been so self conscious about it being too big. Something unattractive that she couldn't hide lest it make others think she was trying to hide it. That it bothered her. Now, she would give anything to go back to that comfortable discomfort. A blaring tree shaped scar blaring on her like a permanent rash.

She felt ugly.

"I am ugly," she cursed once more. Taking her whole hand to scrape all of the balm from the tin. Smothering it all over her face regardless of the scars location. 'It's what I deserve,' she thought. To her everything that had happened was because of how weak she was. Always a burden to those around her. Only in the way.

' _Being a hostage suits you. Ha! I'd say it exemplifies all your talents.'_

Sasuke's words echoed in her head over and over. Because of her, two Anbu members, _real ninja_ , had died protecting her. All so she could continue on existing. It only made her heart ache that much more. Those two lives were thrown away because she couldn't bear to wait and see Sasuke.

Her eyes glanced at the photo on her nightstand. Team seven all together. A time she truly felt happy about. There was a simplicity to it that she enjoyed. All four of them together forming some strange family. Kakashi-sensei with his flaky attitude, Naruto always trying to be at the centre of attention, and Sasuke…

"Gyaaa!"

Trying to grasp at memories of Sasuke made her head throb. The pain hurt her like she had taken another Chidori to her flesh. She writhed in agony as tears poured from her eyes. Nails digging into her face as blood began to pool from her nails. It didn't matter anymore how she looked. No one would love her anymore.

Sakura knew her time as a shinobi was over.

* * *

Naruto could barely breathe. The words he just heard nearly tore the life out of him. Like everything about it didn't make sense. Of all the things that he would denote his sensei as, there was never a single moment in his very existence that thought he was someone's property. Not considered a human being.

His teeth grinded. Tails digging into the wooden table. " _You were a slave!_ "

"Oh relax Naruto," Noriyuki said flippantly. He let out a deep chuckle. "To be honest I was a really terrible one if it makes you feel better."

The boys fist slammed down on the table. "It doesn't! You shouldn't joke about it either!" Naruto was pissed that his sensei just seemed to shrug this off. To be in such a position...the thought harrowed him.

"Well, your right about it being a terrible existence. But that was the price of my crime afterall."

"Crime? You said the first ten years of your life, right? Just what crime could an infant commit!"

With no amount of levity all his sensei said was, "I was born."

Naruto sank back into his chair trying to understand the meaning behind it to no avail. "Your birth? How is that a crime?"

"You see it was against the law at the time for a noble and a slave to have children. They were seen as proof of their crime so those who were born did not have rights as citizens, regardless of what each parent was. My father was a noble and my mother was his slave."

Rage burned up in Naruto. 'Such a law is unforgivable!' His thoughts fumed with fury. His thoughts drifted to the kidnapped woman and children in the sea container. How Noriyuki was once in their shoes. "You were made a slave because your father forced himself on your mother! How is that not wrong!"

Noriyuki sighed. "I never said it wasn't and for a long time I had that same thoughts about it myself. But as I got older I saw the humor in it. Think about it. I was born a criminal in the eyes of the law and now here I am! Master criminal! That's the epitome of rule number six! Ha ha ha ha!"

While Noriyuki laughed off the horror of it, Naruto's rage calmed slightly. 'Criminal rule number six was...The secret to living a great life is through romance'. His thought trailed off as he knew now why his sensei got over such a terrible tragedy. To him romance was king. Poetic and novel. Which Naruto interpreted as a means his sensei feeds his reality challenged delusions. He could only grumble at the poor taste of the topic.

"So since I was so terrible at being a slave I spent most of my time locked away in a cage. Not even enough room to stand. Even as a scrawny little thing the damn cage was so cramped." Noriyuki shook his head. "Though it was tragic, you can take heart in knowing that the Sunafuki kingdom crumbled after a very bloody revolution. Not one noble survived. It was during that time I met the man who saved me from that terrible existence. My sensei." He spoke the last part with a heavy hand of nostalgia. Naruto took note that there seemed to be a flicker in his sensei's eyes. A distinct gold color.

"Who was your sensei….er um sensei?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

"His name was Bunpuku. He was a monk from the Land of Wind. He was also the first Jinchuuriki of the One Tailed Beast."

Naruto's eyes widened. "He was a...That's how you knew so much about jinchuuriki! Then how do you have-"

"Everything in order Naruto. It will all make sense." Noriyuki interrupted. "He had been there as a healer during the revolution and afterwards took me with him as an apprentice. Bunpuku was...he was who I considered to be my father. Wise, generous and kind, to a fault."

"Did he...have difficulties being a jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked.

"My sensei was always hard to read. In fact he was very similar to Hagoromo I'd imagine. Not only did he believe in understanding others he believed that everyone would come to accept what was in each other's hearts. No matter if they were human or tailed beast."

"Did you think he was foolish then? Since they had similar views." Naruto would have liked to meet this man. He must have been pretty amazing to not only be a jinchuuriki but the sensei to someone like Noriyuki.

"Sometimes but...I will always love him. He was very dear to me. During my time with him I learned much of the same things I have taught you. Despite his pacifism, he was powerful. His teachings helped me thrive when the major hidden villages were forming. Enough that I became prominent in what's now the Hidden Sand village."

Naruto nodded. "You mentioned almost being a Kage. I guess you meant the Kazekage?"

"Ha ha ha! To be perfectly honest, I was named Kazekage by the majority of the village's inhabitants. Sadly, the Feudal Lord in the Land of Wind wanted someone who was blood related to him to take charge. As such I was ousted only a few days into my reign. Some in my little family here jokingly refer to me as the Reidaime Kazekage. Stupid jerks."

Such a thing left a nervous knot in Naruto's stomach. He had always wanted to become Hokage. It's what drove him. Hell, it still drove him now. But over the past weeks, especially this trial debacle he was facing, it left a dull feeling in him. His sensei was powerful and kind to those in need. Someone like the Old man, yet, he was brushed aside because the Feudal lord made demands that no one could challenge.

"So then who became the First Kazekage then?"

This time it was Noriyuki who looked murderous. A small growl emanated from his throat. " _Ramon_ ," he spat. "If I have any regrets about my life choices It would have been not killing him sooner."

"You killed a Kage!" Naruto exclaimed. Of all the things a ninja should not do that was at the top of the list.

Noriyuki nodded mutely. "Him and the Second Kazekage, which was his creepy looking younger brother, _Shamon_." His sensei said carrying venom in his voice for them.

"Were they that terrible?"

"At face value they were no different than the Raikage today. That was the problem though. The deserts of the Land of Wind have always been harsh. Many didn't know this but I had built up a friendship with Hashirama during my time as a Wind shinobi. I was going to request his power to create extensive forests to help the nation blossom into a better climate to thrive."

"And Ramon didn't," Naruto guessed.

"During the first summit that brought all five Kage to discuss a means of peace, Hashirama did something extreme. In exchange for signing a peace treaty he would distribute the Tailed beasts he had captured among them while holding onto the Nine Tails for the Hidden Leaf."

"The First Hokage...He's the reason villages have tailed beasts. The reason I have the…." This was difficult to deal with. He had never thought that it had been one of the Hokage to push this existence on him. Sure the Fourth had sealed it inside him but now it seemed that the Nine Tails wasn't some random encounter.

"Yes. However Ramon didn't want a Tailed beast, as my master already contained the One Tail. He, in his infinite stupidity, thought my plan for asking assistance from a foreign land to be a sign of weakness so he demanded land as compensation from each of the Kage instead. There were threats passed around because of it. Broken trust on an otherwise sure agreement. Everyone but him agreed to the terms but in the end a work around was made. The Land of Wind was granted territory that was more hospitable for vegetation. Land that was ultimately taken back only five years later following the end of the First Shinobi War. I sometimes wonder if I had forcibly taken the seat of Kazekage that I may have diverted three pointless wars."

Bitter. That was how Naruto would have felt as well. So much pain that could have been avoided. It was hard to think about such things. From how Zabuza had described his life as a shinobi it was clear much could have been different if peace had succeeded rather than war.

"For nearly three decades I fought for nation and village. It cost me the life of my wife and so much of my time with my son. By the time Ramon took charge many had been against those who supported me. Bunpaku he...he was placed in a cage because his worth as a human was deemed less than his value as a weapon." Noriyuki took the bottle and downed the rest in a single go. He promptly summoned another two bottles. Pouring more in his glass.

"I'm assuming you tried to rescue him."

"I did but...My master chose to stay. He was the type that believed someone could eventually connect with Shukaku and change the cruelty he had towards humans. Even when humans treated him like he was the beast itself."

Naruto understood. That feeling of not being seen as anything but a monster. The emptiness. Yet, it seemed Noriyuki's master had proven different than him. He accepted that burden and pain. Something Naruto was conflicted about.

"My master said he had no regrets and he chose to do this of his own will. That he was unfettered by any doubts or burdens. It was from him that I coined the term Jiyuna. A means to honor him for not viewing himself as a weapon. As much as I wanted to forcibly take him I respected him too much to go against his decision." Noriyuki's eyes flicked again, filling with a sense of elation. "It was at that moment I had an epiphany."

"An epiphany?"

"Let me ask you a question Naruto. Do you understand why the Raikage was okay with buying people?"

Naruto frowned. "Ya I guess. It was to help his nation become rich."

Noriyuki nodded at that assessment. "So do you accept that it was to help his people?"

"I would never condone-!"

"I'm not saying you are, I'm asking if you accept the fact he did it for his nations?"

Naruto nodded reluctantly. "I do but I don't agree with the way he did it!"

"Yes! Exactly! What Hagoromo and my sensei never realized is that it didn't matter if we understood one another or accepted them. The truth they never realized that held back their ideals. _It is fundamental that we don't always agree with one another_. That barrier we can't get passed. It took me over forty years to realize that."

Naruto took the lesson into consideration. As much as he wanted to disagree with that assessment, the irony of calling it out would only prove his sensei's point. He understood and accepted the Raikage's goals. He didn't agree with the way he went about it. Such things also applied to other people Naruto was close with.

Sasuke's goals had been the same. He had understood after meeting Itachi why he wanted to kill him and maybe a small part of him expected that he would do it someday. Leaving the village, going off to Orochimaru to give up his body. Naruto would never agree to that. No matter how much his friend hated him from preventing his goal to get more power, he knew that the choice had been easy to make if placed in the same situation again.

"For that reason I realized I didn't agree with how the shinobi world was at that time and at the ripe age of forty two I decided to go rogue. Thankfully, I made a deal with Hashirama in order to keep my family safe from the fallout of my actions. Especially when the village was starting to shun us for my connection to my sensei."

"A deal with the First Hokage?"

"He would offer sanctuary for my son and his wife and daughter. In exchange, I would take two of his shinobi under my wing. To teach them in my ways. Make them strong. I'm sure you have met them."

Naruto brows furrowed at his conversation with them in the forest. "Ya, Kagami Uchiha and Sasuke Sarutobi. Why them though?"

"Kagami was a talented shinobi who had impressed me in the past. I wasn't a big fan of the Uchiha because of their reliance on their Sharingan but he was definitely an outlier in that regard. The other well, I had hoped to take on Hiruzen too. He had gotten a grasp of all five chakra natures at such a young age. He was certainly more talented than his peers."

"Y-You wanted to take Old man Third as an apprentice!" It was hard to imagine the Old man as a rogue shinobi when he was pretty much the standard for everyone in the village.

"I did. However, his father, Sasuke, begged me to take him instead. He wanted his son to lead the Village. As a father myself I felt obliged to accept his request and well you know the Third Hokage better than I do."

A small smile formed on Naruto's lips. "Ya I do. It's just crazy thinking that they're both here. How no one realised that they are still alive."

"With the Shinobi wars raging it wasn't hard to fake their deaths. Once they were informed of the deal I made with Hashirama they accepted. They have been with me for nearly fifty years now."

"I'm surprised that the Hokage would ask this in exchange for protecting your family." To Naruto this seemed like an extremely strange deal.

"Ha ha ha ha! I was rivals with him and his brother Tobirama before the Leaf village was established. His younger brother was such a prude. We never got along. Granted, I always did like riling him up by stealing his jutsu. It's how I knew so much about the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Ha ha ha ha!" Noriyuki banged his hand on the table in his fit of laughter. He wiped a tear from his eye.

Naruto ignored this for the other detail. "You were as strong as the First and Second Hokage back then?"

"What? Oh no, not even close. Nowadays I would trounce them into dust but back then I didn't have nearly the amount of knowledge and power I did during that period. Luckily for me Hashirama preferred non-violent means to settle issues so I usually tricked him into contests of chance and luck."

Naruto knew what that meant. Deadpanning at the obvious undertone. "You two were gambling buddies? Really?"

"Oh ya. I got him into gambling so bad his family had to hold an intervention for him. Not that he minded. He loved playing regardless of the fact he always lost. We had so much fun back then. Sometimes he even brought his granddaughter with him. She was barely four years old but she would sit in his lap and play for him. She really loved playing with the stacks of money. I heard she became a legendary gambler too when she got older. Ha ha ha ha!"

If there was ever a moment to cringe this would be it. The young boy could only gape as the monster in front of him laughed off what was probably the greatest hidden concern of all Leaf shinobi. There was a secret joke that Granny Tsunade would gamble the village away in a drunken fit. Worse yet, Noriyuki only heard the legend in the name, not even realizing how terrible she was at it! His sensei was the damn cause of it all! Without even doing anything and he still was indirectly harming the Leaf Village!

Barely containing his cursing, Naruto sighed.

"It was a good deal in my opinion. I trained two of his shinobi who chose to stay on with me while the Leaf Village eventually gained a powerful Hokage." Noriyuki said.

This perked Naruto up. "When do we get to him in this story?"

"Soon." Noriyuki answered. "But I'm getting off track. There is something else you wanted to know. How I have the powers of a Jinchuuriki."

"Your sensei was the One Tails Jinchuuriki but I know for a fact that it's Gaara who has it sealed inside him." Naruto explained. He tightened his fists at the memory. Though he was still weird, Gaara had really changed recently. Still that time he nearly lost Sakura had still irked him occasionally.

Noriyuki tipped his hat. "I'm aware. You see as I have told you before Tailed Beast chakra will kill most who take it into their chakra system. However, it's typically the amount that kills them. Before leaving I took a small droplet of the One Tails power and sealed it into myself." For reference his sensei held out a finger. A small amount of red chakra formed on it.

"Why take that risk?"

"When a Tailed Beast chakra is split they become alot like shadow clones. They are psychically linked. Even though my sensei wanted to stay locked away it didn't mean I was going to cut myself off from him."

"So you did it to watch over him," Naruto breathed in realization, "without anyone in the Sand Village realizing it. Incredible."

"Thanks, I wish I could say it was my idea." Noriyuki muttered. "Anyway, I soon realized that the amount I took wasn't significant enough to create that link. For a time I was stumped as to how I would get more without facing down the entirety of a Hidden Village. After my family left for the Leaf Village I headed to help my friend in the newly formed Cloud village, Ayaidai."

"Why didn't you stay with your son and his family? You didn't just dump him there did you?" Naruto eyes narrowed at such a likely possibility.

To his surprise, for the first time Naruto could actually see his sensei look hurt by his jab. "My son had his own life to live. We had...grown apart due to how busy my duties had been. Having to forcibly relocate them was the last straw for him. All I wanted was for him to be safe and happy. Something that wouldn't happen if I had stayed."

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, feeling bad for poking at such a scab.

"It's alright. Though he died a long time ago I still hold those feelings of love for him in my heart alongside the rest of my family. A cost of living such a long time." Noriyuki poured himself another glass. He held it up to Naruto, who did the same. "To those we love."

"To those we love," Naruto repeated, clinking the glasses together. "So what happened at the Hidden Cloud. You said Ayaidai died protecting you."

"This was following Hashirama distributing the Tailed Beasts. The fool failed to realize that some villages had no real means to contain them. As I had learned the method to seal them from Bunpuku, Ayaidai requested my help containing them... _It was a disaster._ " Noriyuki cursed. "Nothing had prepared me for trying to seal two Tailed Beasts at once. It nearly killed me but I managed it. Sadly and rather unsurprisingly the two didn't like that fact that they were going to be sealed in giant stone jars. Ayaidai gave his life protecting me and his village when the Eight Tails broke free and rampaged."

"I don't think he regretted doing it though sensei. He seemed like a good man and a great Kage." Naruto said, smiling.

"Your right. But like me, his absence as a Kage affected the way the continent turned out. It was after this loss that I grew fed up. I was so sick of losing things. My home, my sensei, my family, my friends. It was then I had my second epiphany that I knew what I needed to become." Noriyuki's eyes had changed now. No longer were they there deep green. Instead they showed yellow with a distinct black diamond in the centre with four small dots.

Naruto gulped. "Second epiphany."

"Hashirama once said to me that shinobi are those who endure. For many it has become the standard belief that coincides with their shinobi world mentality. Something you have probably heard time and again."

"Ya. A lot of my sensei's have said it before. The life of a ninja is a difficult one so we must be able to endure those hardships." Naruto recited.

Noriyuki scoffed at Naruto's comment. "Ya well I hated it! Hated it more than I hated anything before! I was sick of making sacrifices! Sick of making compromises! I decided at Ayaidai's funeral that I would no longer live as I was. I would reach a level that couldn't be challenged! Rise higher than anyone before me! _If ordinary shinobi endured hardships then I would become an extraordinary one who thrived!_ "

The hairs on Naruto's body stood up. 'To not endure but to thrive,' Naruto contemplated. He liked the sound of it. That feeling when Noriyuki spoke about reaching a higher level than the Kage reamerged. He understood now why his sensei had suggested it to him back in the ruins. That being a kage would only lead to the same heartaches he had endured his entire life. Something he wanted him to avoid. To live a life without regrets. Naruto now understood that his sensei didn't just decide his path on a whim. It was only after he was long into his life.

Much older than he was now.

The two sat in silence for a few moments as his sensei rubbed his temples. Clearly digging this all up wasn't easy. Even for him.

"The only good thing to come out of that encounter was that I finally gained an insight into the Tailed Beasts. Specifically, how their chakra worked when not properly sealed. Coincidentally, it was from observing the Gold and Silver brothers who had eaten parts of the Nine Tails flesh." He held out his finger again. Red chakra emanated slowly but was becoming noticeably larger. "Just as a tailed beast can give it's host chakra, the inverse is also possible. In order to grow the connection between my tiny drop of Shukaku's chakra and with its primary source inside my sensei I started to feed it my own chakra. To my surprise the amount began to grow as its latent will altered my chakra to its own. Cannibalizing and assimilating it, twisting it to it's strong negative emotions. Not only was I eventually able to make a strong connection to my sensei through this link, after a decade of feeding it well...it's best if I show you."

Naruto stood up as red chakra poured onto the table. It swirled around like a small hurricane. Red wisps turned into small particles as sand spun around. A small figure with a distinct large tail and two ears formed on the table. Naruto had seen it before. Rather than it's sandy brown skin this creature seemed slightly lighter in tone yet had the same black marking tattooing it's entire body. For the lack of a better term Naruto would describe it as a baby One Tails.

"Naruto, I would like you to meet Shukaku. Although, since he's only a part of it I just call him Shu-chan."

Naruto stared at the creature who was equally staring back with eyes that were like his sensei's currently. It blinked a few times before raising a tiny claw, giving him a small wave.

" **What's up kid?"**

* * *

Tsunade was contemplating the merits of the young Akimichi's request. There were more than a few caveats that needed to be addressed. Not that it was a difficult choice at the current time. It was just that there was a lot more underneath the surface which may work against this option should she allow it.

"Have you discussed this with Asuma?"

Choji nodded. "He said if it's to help a friend I should do whatever it takes."

Tsunade hummed. A small smile hiding behind her entwined hands. She glanced over to Shikamaru who caught her eye. Without saying anything he understood what she was going to ask next.

"As much as it's a total drag I was hoping to get an opportunity to lead different teams. I know we talked about this already but I'll take the opportunity to gain more experience. Although I hope you push your medical shinobi initiatives soon." Despite Shikamaru's typical uninterested tone, there was a lot more certainty in them following their retrieval mission. While it had been successful in Sasuke's recovery it could have ended much worse.

That had also sparked another conversation about pushing for one member of each squad to have a medic. Her initial plan was to see if Sakura had the aptitude for it once Naruto had been sent to Jiraiya and she figured out what to do with the flight risk Uchiha. It seemed like a good means to get the most out of her talents. The incident a week ago set that back greatly. Tsunade didn't even know if the girl had the will anymore to carry on as a shinobi. The psyche evaluator did not have a good report.

"What about you Ino? Would you be comfortable having Sakura take Shikamaru's place on squad ten?"

The young blonde pursued her lips. It was hard to get a read on the girl at the moment as she was still over emotional following the news on Sasuke's escape. "You said Sasuke att...hurt Sakura, lady Tsunade? Is she alright?"

"She's not in the best condition, mentally at least. Her continuation as a kunoichi may be in jeopardy." Tsunade did not mince words. With almost all the cards out on the table she didn't want there to be any misconceptions on what may lay ahead.

"Sakura's strong!" Ino affirmed. "I have known her for years. She'll get through this."

"Does that mean you would accept the transfer?"

The young Yamanaka nodded. While she still looked shaky in her own resolve, it may be best for Sakura to get a sense of normalcy within a new squad. While her experience with the last Uchiha was limited, she knew Naruto most likely made their team dynamic...unique.

For now then it was simply a wait and see strategy.

"Alright. I'll make the necessary changes to the squad. Shikamaru I want you ready to head out for upcoming missions. Please keep me updated on Sakura's status during your training and missions. This arrangement will only be temporary should issues arise." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, Lady Hokage. If I may ask though, how bad is the situation with Naruto? I know you glanced over it but...I know you were holding back." The Nara boy asked as he stared at her, not bothering to look at his teammates concerned glances. Sometimes she cursed how perceptive the Nara clan was. They were the worst to gamble against.

She was contemplating telling them the severity of Naruo's case but that may only make things worse. She needed them focused on other tasks. Especially when the village needed everyone they could spare.

"It's best to discuss this at a different time. Just be on the lookout for any signs of him while on your missions. Now Dismissed!" Tsunade sunk into her chair, letting out a sigh of relief as they shut the door behind them. It had been frank and probably made them more suspicious but now wasn't the time for hard truths.

Her breathing slowed as her fatigue waned on her after several sleepless nights. For right now, she needed to rest. The shit storm Naruto caused would be there when she woke up.

* * *

"So weird," Naruto mumbled. He had seen this beast twice already. First against his battle with Gaara. It's massive form only being subdued by an equally hulking creature like the Chief Toad. The second was when his sensei seemed to transform into the beast as well. Easily dwarfing Gaara by a large margin.

Yet, here it was, only slightly bigger than Akamaru.

" **What? Who are you calling weird!"** It flailed it arms around angrily, Probably would have jumped Naruto if his sensei hadn't picked him up.

"Okay, Okay, no need to get upset Shu-chan. Let's settle down, I just wanted you to meet Naruto, it seems like you still need a nap."

" **I'm not some infant that gets cranky!"** Shu-chan huffed.

"Yes I know. Just rest for a bit and I'll feed you later." Noriyuki placated as the small tailed beasts chakra seemed to vanish back within its host. His sensei let out a throaty chuckle at the situation. Clearly this wasn't an odd occurrence for him.

"That was so weird." Naruto muttered again.

"When I heard the mass of chakra I had been feeding to me speak I thought my old age had finally caught up to me. Low and behold I see a pint size tailed beast cursing me out. Ha ha ha!"

"It was so big when you fought that octopus guy though."

"Yes well, when you feed anything for sixty years it tends to grow quite significantly."

"And...you two get along?" Naruto never really took into consideration that there were others like him who actually had command over the beasts inside them. Naruto had just scratched the surface on controlling the Nine Tails power. It seemed that there were even stages beyond the chakra cloak he was used to.

Noriyuki had a gentle smile on his face. "Ya, he is very dear to me."

"Then doesn't that mean your sensei was right? You were able to establish a connection with the One Tails like he had hoped someone would do?" To Naruto this seemed to prove that the sacrifice his sensei made was justified.

Noriyuki sighed. "I never said I thought that he was wrong. Nor do I think some semblance of peace and understanding can't be formed amongst people, like Hagoromo spoke of. The issue remains that I don't agree with the methods they sought to achieve them. Case in point; While my master was ultimately correct about Shukaku, I did it as a rogue shinobi and did not have to lock myself up to do so."

Naruto frowned at the assessment. Technically, that had been the case. Gaara seemed to have all these issues with his tailed beast because of the harsh condition inside his village. If he had been elsewhere he may have had a better time dealing with it and may have connected to it like his sensei had.

"I should thank you Naruto." Noriyuki said.

"Thank me?"

"You see I have been keeping an eye on the main host of Shukaku for years. I am aware of Gaara's condition. Part of my reason for returning to the continent was to take Shukaku from the Hidden Sand once and for all. The suffering that their jinchuuriki went through finally wore on my patience. So I was going to extract the majority of it's chakra to give the boy a semblance of peace."

Naruto blinked. "You were...going to take Gaara's Tailed beast?" The thought was a strange one to comprehend. Simply removing the source of such pain like it was a splinted that had dug itself into the skin.

"I was...until I saw a young boy stare him down and tell him things don't have to be the way he thinks they are. That one's fate isn't determined by hatred and killing." Noriyuki gave him a knowing smile. One that made Naruto feel bashful realizing it was him he had been talking about. It wasn't anything special. For Naruto it was something he couldn't help but empathize with Gaara about as they had been so similar.

"Is this why you decided to help me?" Naruto asked. Out of everything, the reason Naruto could think of this seemed to be the most likely.

"Nope."

Naruto sagged. Or not, apparently.

"Ha ha ha ha! Carrying on with the story then. As I have told you, this was the time I spent traveling. Earning my infamous reputation. Gaining knowledge and allies. Best times of my life if I'm being honest. Taking everything together, I don't regret my decision to not become the Kazekage or to leave my village. The people I have in my life now are those I wouldn't give up for anything."

"What about those you left behind in the village? Surely there were those that wanted you to stay or get you back?" While Naruto had no way of confirming this, he had a sense that his sensei's departure wasn't a simple goodbye. He knew from his encounter with Sasuke that his hunch was true.

"I know we talked about how to handle your friends if they try to bring you back. To be honest I primarily based it off of my own experience." Noriyuki rubbed his forehead. He let out a very tiresome groan. "I had this one friend. Knew him for years. Our relationship was one of both friendship and rivalry. While the others in the village had no qualms at killing a deserter. He was adamantly different. He swore he would save me from the dark path I was on and bring me home."

Naruto trembled at the parallels. It was the exact same with him and Sasuke. How he fought him tooth and nail to save him from the evil Orochimaru. "He wasn't successful was he?"

Noriyuki blanched. "Ugh, the guy eventually got on my nerves. He became so fixated on me, even saying to save me that both he and I would die together. Nothing really creeped me out more than that." His sensei shivered, clearly disturbed by the memory.

"Ya but he was trying to help you." Naruto argued. "He did it out of concern for you. To him you were family."

"I know but that's not what true friendship or being family is. He didn't respect my decision. Only forced his wants on me. I was able to see past my own desires with my sensei's choice even when I would have destroyed the village to prevent it from happening. My friend never gave me the same. If he had supported me like a true friend I may have been more receptive to avoiding more dangerous choices. In the end he died of old age in regret that he failed. I visited his grave once after he passed as a means to let bygones be. For me our friendship ended a long time ago."

The words Noriyuki spoke made Naruto feel sick. Like everything he had done was so wrong it may have fractured the effort he had done to get Sasuke back. "Ya...but...he was…."

"Let me ask you this Naruto, how would you feel if your friends prevented you from becoming Hokage?"

"Why would they? I mean they would never-"

"-Oh? Being Hokage is a dangerous job. What if they felt it was safer for you to stay a regular ninja? I mean could you blame them? They just want to protect you from a dangerous job. To keep you from dying so you can live a proper life." Noriyuki rested his fist against his cheek. His eyes seemed lifeless as he bore into Naruto's small form. He could only shrink under his sensei accusations.

"B-But I want to become Hokage to protect them."

"And? The outcome is the same. Whether it's dying to protect people, or to kill people, or to waste away in the hopes of a better future. People will die. _Who are you to decide which dreams are worth dying for?_ To me that makes you no better than the Nobles in the Land of Lightning. I may say to live by your own rules and live a life without regret but I would never deny that for someone else. They would be better off dead."

Naruto clutched his knees. His whole body was trembling. His eyes were becoming wet again. He felt so helpless right now. His sensei's words felt so right but at the same time they hurt him deeply. He didn't understand. The pain that he felt when his friends got hurt.

"I-I just...I don't want my friends to die. It would... only fill me with regret." Naruto managed.

"Then don't. Help them fulfill their goals without letting them sacrifice themselves in the process. No one says you have to fully go along with their plans. You think deeply about this friend of yours. How you prevented him from what you thought to be a death sentence. If I had been in your shoes I would have prevented him from being sacrificed but still allowed him to gain the power he sought. Let him know he wasn't in this fight alone."

Naruto looked up at his sensei. Hope filling him at such an opportune outcome. "How?"

"What do you think?" Noriyuki said, giving him a wolfish smile. One he had seen many times since their meeting.

"By becoming so strong you can make it happen." Naruto replied in realization. "So strong that you can put everything in your locus of control."

Noriyuki clapped. It seemed his answer was the one he had hoped Naruto would reach. "Bravo Naruto. You have the answer it took me decades to reach. There is a fine line between freedom and control. Only by becoming strong can you bend and twist it to your liking. I have no doubt you will surpass the Fourth Hokage sooner than you think."

"Your Great-Grandson." Naruto mentioned. "A little hard to believe."

Noriyuki poured another glass of Kirameku. He held up the glass, staring at the liquid. "I know. The boy was the spitting image of my granddaughter. Minus the hair he was her spitting image. Ha! When I saw him I thought he was a she! Damn pretty boy!"

Naruto knew his sensei didn't like men who were overly pretty. Something about them not having to put in too much effort. The only real encounter with one was Haku but that made him feel more confused than anything else. Something he would rather avoid talking about.

"I don't understand. How often did you go see him?"

"Twice. Once when he was just born and a second time after he became Hokage."

"Why only twice?" Naruto felt slightly irked at that fact. If he was related to the Fourth Hokage then he would probably visit the guy everyday.

Noriyuki shrugged. "Most don't get to even meet their grandparents because of the short life expectancy. Let alone a great- grandparent. Not like he needed anything from me when he was the leader of an entire village."

"Ya but didn't he know who you were?"

Noriyuki shook his head. "Never told him. It wouldn't have changed anything. He wasn't the type of man to let something like that interfere with his duty."

Naruto was completely lost now. "His duty?"

Smiling at his confusion, Noriyuki let out a loud laugh that echoed throughout the room. Naruto could feel his chair vibrate because of it. "Of course! It is the Hokage's job to protect the village from thieves afterall."

Groaning and burying his face into his palm Naruto couldn't help but cringe. "Of course you were."

"He was quite skilled. I had thought I had snuck in without being detected but he found me. He was certainly a quick one." His sensei nodded.

"That was when you two fought. Was the battle intense?" Naruto leaned in, his interest in this was picking up.

His sensei was shaking. Barely containing his own laughter. "Well he lasted a minute longer than the Raikage did. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

This wasn't a surprising fact. Not anymore anyway. Naruto had seen just how powerful his sensei was. The Fourth Hokage must have been a strong shinobi, stronger than anyone in the village but it seemed that even a legend can't defeat a force of nature. That was what Noriyuki was, at least to Naruto. Someone who you couldn't negotiate with as, in his own words, didn't need to compromise. If he wanted something he took it.

A bit disparaging to know that even as the Hokage he wouldn't have been able to match his sensei without the training and insight he had been given. Something he wasn't sure how the Old man or Granny Tsunade would deal with.

Not well he figured.

"What was it you were trying to steal from the Leaf Village sensei?"

"I felt a presence in the village I had thought was long gone. I went there to look for it. Something that shouldn't have been there. It turned out to be in vain though. But I did encounter someone you might be interested in."

"Huh? Who would that be?"

"It was you."

Naruto frowned. Face scrunching in thought. "You met me?"

"You see this isn't the first time you and I have met. In fact I met you thirteen years ago when I infiltrated the village and fought the Fourth Hokage." Noriyuki reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a photograph. He slid it over towards Naruto who was trying to make sense of the timing.

"Thirteen years ago? I'm still a few months away from turning thirteen myself." He mumbled as he picked up the photo. It was a woman sitting next to Noriyuki. His eyes widened marginally as there was a man leaning in between them behind a stand who he recognized. It was Teuchi. "This is Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I told you I always try local ramen when I visit a new town. But that isn't what I wanted you to see. It's the woman in the photo who's important."

Naruto scanned more closely at her. She had very distinctive and pretty red hair that extended down her back. She also wore a green dress over a white shirt. But these were all secondary to him. For some reason her purple eyes seemed to draw him in. Something that he couldn't explain made him feel drawn to them.

"Look at her stomach." His sensei spoke.

Looking down he could see her stomach was more unnaturally rounded. She looked like she was sitting uncomfortably on her stool. Although you couldn't tell as she was smiling next to her sensei. Both giving peace signs to the camera.

His heart pounded. Hands were trembling. He was struggling for breath.

"I-I don't understand? Please! Please tell me!" Naruto rasped out.

"Well you see you were still in your mother's belly when this photo was taken. You were about nine months along at that point. When a female jinchuuriki is pregnant they take ten months to fully develop."

Naruto collapsed to the floor. This conversation had taken its toll on him. What strength he had in him seemed to seep away. He nearly hit his head until Noriyuki caught him. Right now though he was trying to dissect the impact of this information. Questions forming like drops of rain.

"Naruto! Are you okay?"

"Y-Ya. I-I don't know... what to…How to..."

Noriyuki let out a soft gasp of relief. "I can feel your curiosity and concern. Just listen to my words. Your mother was the Jinchuuriki before you. She had come from the Land of Whirlpools. More specifically from the Hidden Eddy village. Before it's destruction in the Second Shinobi war it was the home of the Uzumaki clan, whom she was a part of. The Hidden Eddy village and the Hidden Leaf were close allies. Because of this your mother was sent to be the vessel of the Nine Tailed fox."

Naruto gripped his sensei's jacket. He could barely contain his frustration. "Why? Why her! Why did it have to be her!"

"Her seal, unlike yours, was only meant to contain the beast. Her chakra was naturally strong and dense which provided extra power to contain it. Like you she had a strong determination and will beyond hers and everyones elses true understanding." Noriyuki spoke calmingly. He moved Naruto's hat to stroke his hair. It helped to sooth Naruto's heart.

"And the Uzumaki clan?"

"Scattered across the globe. Many possess red hair and powerful chakra. Although other clans from that village like the Uzuki and Uzuma are also part of the village as well." His sensei explained.

"Oh. What was her name? My mother I mean."

"It was Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki. She was so excited to be having you in her life. All she talked about was how happy she was. Granted, she also seemed terrified because she heard giving birth was painful. Ha ha ha! She was like you and your fear of ghosts."

Naruto lay there, resting against his sensei. The aching feeling pulled on him as a thought crossed his mind. His sensei had been all over the world. Admitted to falling in love with multiple women. Having a lot of children as a result. Of all the reasons he would help him from being imprisoned. His heart panged with hope his hunch was right. More so than he had hoped for anything.

The problem was that he could barely bring himself to ask. If it was true then how could Noriyuki let him go off on his own? Why would he? Perhaps there was another reason besides hindering his growth? Maybe there was a hidden danger that prevented him? He needed to know. Otherwise it would hurt too much.

"S-sensei...could you be...I mean...are you my…." It was more difficult than Naruto could muster up to do. The words struggled out with his choked words.

"I'm sorry but I'm not."

Naruto's heart fell. He never felt this hurt before in his entire life. Worse yet, it was his own fault for coming to that conclusion. 'I-I'm such a fool,' Naruto thought begrudging his own naivety. But like everything else he couldn't let this get to him. He needed to smile and get on with it.

"He he he. Sorry sensei... I just... that was pretty stupid of me to-"

Naruto never finished as his sensei wrapped his arms around him. So tightly he could hear his sensei heartbeat. "Never apologise for that Naruto!" He flinched at how strained his sensei spoke. Like he was also holding back his sadness. "Had I known what was going to happen. With the Nine Tails being released, I would have stuck around and prevented it. As a result you lost more than many could bear with. Yet you have an inner strength that surpasses all others. How lucky I would be to have a son like you."

Like a dam, Naruto couldn't contain those intense emotions any longer. The pain. The agony. The sadness. All rushing out of him. All he could do was cling to the life line his sensei was giving him. How he wouldn't be here anymore in an hour.

They sat embraced for a few minutes before Naruto leaned back. Another burning question as it seemed now was the best chance to find out. "Sensei, you know who my father is then?"

"Of course, who do you think was holding the camera?" His sensei smirked slightly before falling into a frown. "However, I won't tell you who he is."

"What? Why?" He asked, stunned at the terse reply. He had been up front about everything so far. So why would he not tell him this?

Noriyuki grabbed Naruto by his shoulders, squeezing them tightly. "Listen Naruto, I know this will sound frustrating but telling you who he is would only be a detriment. I don't know the reason the Hokage never told you. However, the reason I won't tell you now is because of your internal conflict."

"Internal conflict?"

Noriyuki squeezed tighter. Almost to the point where it hurt. A very concerned look plastered Noriyuki's face. "I can feel you are still uncertain about your path. Your father was very important to the Leaf village. If I tell you now you may feel obligated to return to the Leaf Village. I don't want you to feel any obligation towards your father or towards me. I want you to make your own choices. Promise me Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "I promise...but I really wish to know who he is."

Noriyuki took a deep breath. Humming in thought to himself. "Okay let's make a compromise." He lifted Naruto off him before standing up. Noriyuki walked over to one of his shelves taking a wooden box. He opened it up, placing it on the table.

Inside were three straps. Two of which contained a weird looking kunai. Instead of a single prong there were three. On the hilt was a wooden grip with some writing down the length of it. They looked really cool to Naruto who had always wanted a unique weapon to use.

Although the air cannon still seemed much more appealing to him.

"These kunai belonged to your father. I had three of them so I will allow you to have one. Think of it as a clue towards your father's identity."

Naruto gingerly lifted one up to examine it. It seemed like a regular kunai besides it's appearance. "Dad used these? What's up with the writing?"

"It's a seal that he used in battle. Nothing you won't be able to defeat should you continue your training."

Looking at the case again, Naruto could see one kunai left. His limited math skills went off as the number was wrong. "You said you had three? I only see two here."

"Ha ha ha! I left one at the beach where we came out of the ruins at Hozuki castle."

"Why?" It seemed strange to just leave a memento like that at some random spot.

His sensei gave an ear to ear grin. A spark of madness flickering his golden eyes. "Just a means to mess with some people. You'll get the joke eventually. Anyway, feel free to take the kunai and keep the photo. They are rightfully yours."

Naruto nodded. He picked up the photo and placed it in his pocket. A small smile forming on his face. "Thanks sensei, for everything."

His sensei looked at the clock. It was almost "Well there is one last thing we have to do Naruto before you go. Plus there are some items I wish to give you before you leave on your travels. It will be best if we go to the top deck again."

* * *

Kakashi was exhausted. He had been living off of food pills and canteen water for over three weeks. He remembered why being in Anbu was a young man's game. Not that he would admit he was old. Just out of shape since those days. Something he had been trying to get back into.

Although he wished physical exercise was something he wished would solve his issue back home. The news Sasuke escaped again, injuring Sakura in the process cut him deeply. With Naruto still missing it was hard not to feel like his team was falling apart like a house of cards.

"Kakashi, I'm back." Pakun spoke as he jumped onto the branch next to him.

"Let me guess. You found nothing?"

The pug nodded. He and the rest of his pack were also running on fumes. Even with him and the tracker ninja there was no sign of his student. They didn't even have a means to let Lord Jiraiya know as he left for some important task the day before Sasuke left for the first time. He most likely wouldn't be happy to return to find his new apprentice missing.

"Alright," Kakashi sighed, "go and give my report. Tell her I'll return home now."

"Roger...Oh and Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"Don't worry about the kid. No matter where he is he'll handle himself. He's tough." Pakun said, trying to placate his worries.

He managed a small smile. "I know." The dog was de-summoned away as he was left on his own. Worry was on the forefront of his mind. In the back of it was the same mystery that confounded him since he infiltrated the prison only to find his student gone. For the hundredth time since finding it buried in the sand on the beach across the river from the castle, he contemplated the implications of the kunai in his hand. The one so famously used by his sensei.

Of all the ways to escape an equally famous inescapable prison, especially by a naive genin, this seemed to be a clear answer. To his knowledge his sensei never came out this way in the Land of Mushrooms. Something he would need to check on when he returned.

Regardless of if he did or not, the significance of the possibility that the legendary Flying Raijin being used by anyone was staggering. But it would make sense if someone who knew it would come to retrieve Naruto. The connection between the kunai and Naruto's legacy is undeniable.

With both the good and bad it came with.

* * *

It seemed like Noriyuki's friends had moved the party inside the ship. No one was left on top of the deck. Scanning the horizon Naruto could make out land in the distance. The familiar port of Nagoya dotted it. In less than an hour he would disembark.

"Alright this Naruto will be our final lesson. Come kneel in front of me." Noriyuki ordered.

Naruto sat in seiza across from his sensei, who formed a summoning seal between them. From it appeared a large wooden box which he set off to the side. From another he summoned to bowls of instant ramen with a can of water. Noriyuki took both and using his decompression technique began to heat up the contents before handing one to him.

Quirking an eyebrow the confused boy questioned his teacher. "Not that I'm complaining but why are we eating ramen sensei?"

"You and I are going to share our answers."

"Share our answers?"

"You now know my history. The struggles I have been through and the losses I have suffered. They were all to give context to my answer. How I came about it and made it the core of my spirits' strength." Noriyuki explained.

Naruto nodded. He had seen his sensei do his own meditation before. Like his ramen eating he attached gratitude to the meditation. Something he learned helped fight the Nine Tails negative emotions from taking over him. Now it seemed he would learn how he managed to overcome the One tails.

"What must I do?"

"Merely go through everything you have done before. Focus everything on gratitude and I shall do the rest."

Waiting for no prompt, Naruto closed his eyes. His hands clapped together. "Itadakimasu," He breathed out. His sensei also copied his actions. The darkness quickly turned into Ichiraku ramen as the image in his head formed the structure. The sight, the smell, the taste, yet this time it seemed different.

"So this is your answer huh? Not bad Naruto. It's been thirteen years since I last sat there."

Naruto flinched as he turned to see his sensei sitting in the stool next to him. He turned a little more past the entrance flaps to see nothing but darkness. It was like the ramen stand was the only thing that existed with them there. Unlike before this seemed more real. Like he was actually at ichiraku ramen.

"How is this possible?"

"Ninshu. You are sharing your answer by connecting your emotions with this place. I got to say this ramen is the best I have had because of it." Noriyuki said, slurping down on the noodles. "You should eat too."

Nodding, Naruto continued with the motions. Finishing the last of the bowl before clapping his hands together again. "Gochisōsama deshita." He slowly opened his eyes to see his sensei still kneeling in front of him. Both their bowls of ramen were empty.

It was a little surreal to go through such an experience. Like some form of teleportation. He couldn't even begin to describe how it worked.

"Good now stand up. It's now my turn. Just close your eyes and copy the movements I did during my session."

Naruto vaguely recalled the movements but knew that really wasn't the point. He took several steps back as it required a lot of room. His eyes closed and he began to go through the physical motions.

Like his own answer, he found his eyes opened to somewhere else. Someplace he had never been before. Stretched out before him was an open grass plane. It seemed to be carrying on for miles in all directions. The sky was a very deep blue and the air had this fulfilled feeling like it was made of soup broth. Gusts of wind rushed and howled, splaying the few trees that dotted the landscape. Every direction completely unknown to him and with infinite possibilities.

"Where are we sensei?" The boy turned to his sensei who was stretching.

"A place I went to right after my freedom was given to me. For a long time I was trapped in a cage without being able to even extend my full body. Being here truly felt like I was finally free of my past. The joy of freedom made me feel weightless."

Naruto couldn't help but agree. The weight he had been feeling seemed to disappear. It was similar with his gratitude but this felt much stronger. A testament to his sensei spirit he figured.

He too began to stretch his body. Spinning around as his arms extended beyond their typical motion. It was a great feeling. Something he now understood to be truly extraordinary.

For a long time he felt so much weighing down on him. His promise to be Hokage and to help his friends. He knew they were still there but at the same time he felt like they had no hold over him. That he could move at his own pace and in any direction. This freedom to be anything he wanted or to go anywhere was intoxicating.

For the first time in his life he realized the true feeling of freedom.

"Open your eyes now Naruto." His sensei spoke through his own emotional reveling.

He opened his eyes again. The world seemed different to him. Brighter. His body seemed like it was still weightless. Like he would suddenly fly away even with the resistance seals weighing down his movements.

"How do you feel?"

Naruto beamed. "Unfettered."

He truly did feel better. The emotional strain of their conversation washed away like a bad stain. Even realizing they were descending to the ocean didn't affect him like he thought it would.

"Good. With this prompt but insightful lesson I have taught you everything you need. Leaving only my farewell gifts that I need to give you." His sensei took the wooden box and pulled out several items. There were several books and a single knife. He started by handing Naruto the thickest book amongst them. "I know you probably won't like this but it will help you if you manage to get through it. It's a book on weather patterns."

Naruto blanched, sticking out his tongue. Especially after such an amazing experience. "Really? A textbook? Lame!"

"Ha ha ha! I know but what many fail to realize is that elemental jutsu can be augmented by the natural weather. Understanding it will give you an advantage during battle." Noriyuki explained. "So try and get through it will you."

"Ugh, fine!"

"Good. The second book is a novel."

Naruto looked at the title; "The Lord of Thieves," he read aloud.

His sensei traced his fingers on the cover. "It's a book I wrote ages ago. It is loosely based on my life."

"You wrote this?" Naruto looked at the book much differently now. Being given such a thing made it more valuable than any other book out there to the boy.

"I hope you will read should you ever feel lost. It's the first copy and priceless to me so don't lose it."

"I'll treasure it. I swear it!" The boy swore.

"Glad to hear it. Now for the last one. This is a little tricky to explain. Here, open it." His sensei handed him the black covered book. He flipped through it to see it was a journal. "This book contains three sections. If you flip to the first," Noriyuki moved the page to the book's start, "You'll find five pages. Each page has one hundred names on it."

Naruto traced these as well. Two caught his eye; _Gato, Orochimaru_

"You could say these are rivals you will encounter. Men and women who care too much about power and wealth and too little about morals and people."

"Bad guys," Naruto summed up.

"Indeed. They range in strength depending on the page. However, should you manage to take them off the list by whatever means you deem necessary I can say without a doubt you have reach a level beyond the Kage."

Naruto frowned, pointing to Gato's name. "But I know that Gato is dead so why is his name still here?"

"The name can also reference an organization as well. Just because the man is dead, doesn't mean his company isn't pulling the same crap it has done in the past. It will be up to you to find information on each of them."

Naruto understood. This was meant as a guide to help him. He didn't know what happened after Gato was killed. He vaguely knew the Land of Waves was doing better but Gato also shipped goods to other countries. His company probably had others who took over for him.

The fact that a snake like Orochimaru was listed as well only painted a clear picture as to what kind of scum was listed on these pages. If he would be considered a criminal for taking these guys down then he would be happy to do it.

"The second part is every rule I have told you and some which I never got to explain."

Lo and behold, his sensei did indeed right down all the criminal rules he had to follow. Each written out in the order he had described them in. This seemed a little incredulous to the boy. 'He was actually serious about them? Damn I thought he made them up'.

"You just thought something rude didn't you Naruto?" Noriyuki accused, squinting his eyes at the now nervous boy.

"He he he! I don't know what you're talking about. So tell me what's the third section!"

"Ha! Well it's a map." Noriyuki spread the two paged map out between the bindings. He pointed to a section in the northern Land of Wind. There was a small x mark in red placed on it. On the side were simple directions describing landmarks. "Back when I first started my Roguish life here on this continent I made several safe houses. This mark is the location of one of them, which I am bestowing to you."

"Really? What's inside it?"

"Training materials, loot I left behind, and other things you will find useful. Everything in the base and anything connected to it are now yours. Call it my gift to you for these last three weeks. I would make it your first stop before anything else." His sensei then took the knife and placed it down on the deck. "This dagger is magnetic," he spoke as it wobbled one hundred and eighty degrees in the other direction, "The blade will always point north and will serve as an unlocking key for the seal to gain entry to the hideout. Don't lose it."

Naruto took the blade, immediately feeling how off balance it was. Clearly it wasn't meant for combat. It looked exactly like his sensei's Juken blades. He stowed it in his inner pocket.

"Oh and here take this as well." Out of the box his sensei lifted a single strpped, black leathered travel bag. "Inside contains money, some non perishable food and extra clothes for you. Everything you need to get to the hideout."

Naruto took the bag silently, tucking the strap over his shoulder. While he was grateful for all this, he felt annoyed at this sensei. His eyebrow twitched. He even growled at his sensei, annoyed.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

" _Why?_ "

"Why what?" His sensei replied innocently.

"Why the hell did you wait till the last minute to give me the book! Do you know how panicked I was for the last three weeks about being thrown out into the world without a single clue as to where I should go!" Naruto started wailing on his sensei who laughed at his complaints. Something only amused him more. "You did it on purpose didn't you y'know!"

"What? Me?"

"Yes! You! You shameless bastard!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I forgot! Whoops!"

Naruto was shaking his sensei angrily. All those worries he put up with just because his sensei wanted to mess with him before he left! Naruto changed his mind! He wouldn't miss this idiot!

"I'm happy to see you in good spirits young man." Both turned to see Sasuke approach them. "We will be touching down in five minutes. I suppose you planned to have him walk the rest of the way to Nagoya?" The old Sarutobi said to his sensei.

"Ya. Best to stay hidden. It will only be a half an hour run across the ocean." Noriyuki confirmed.

"Well then before you leave young man could I ask you a favor?"

Naruto let go of his sensei. Turning to address the man. "Um sure. I guess."

Sasuke pulled out a small metal rod from behind him. It was gold in color with the two bulbous ends. He placed it in Naruto's hands. "Please, if you ever see my son, would you give this to him. I had taken it from him when he was younger as a punishment and never got the chance to return it."

"This is Old Man Thirds? Guess I forgot he used bo staff. Ya it shouldn't be a problem." Naruto placed the metal rod in his bag.

The man gave him a small bow. "You have my thanks. I wish you well on your travels." Just as he finished Naruto felt the ship jerk. A large splash rushing as they touched down into the ocean.

"I'll see him off Sasuke. Tell the others to be ready to head back to home base. Have Toshiko have the engines ready to go at full speed." Noriyuki instructed. Sasuke nodded before heading back. His sensei turned, not meeting Naruto's eye. "Come Naruto, it's time."

Naruto followed his sensei. Both jumped down to the water below. This was it. Their last moments together.

Perhaps for the last time.

They stood together for several moments in silence. Neither saying a word. As much as Naruto wanted to beg his sensei to let him stay, he knew he just couldn't. Especially knowing the answer would be a painful no. It would only make this harder on both of them. Something he wouldn't do for both their sakes.

"Naruto," Noriyuki said softly, almost a whisper. "I have something to tell you and I know it won't make sense right now….

.

.

.

.

A gust of wind blew heavily on them. The words his sensei spoke to him left his body rigid. Words he had never heard anyone say to him before. Almost unnatural to hear. He felt his sensei's arms wrap around him. So tightly it felt they were fused together. Naruto couldn't get his bearings to return the embrace.

He stood unmoving a single inch. Watching on as his sensei turned around. His tall figure looming over him even as he walked back up the ship's side. Before he realized it, the ship began to rise once more towards the sky. It's shadow cast over him. Quickly moving away.

"Naruto!"

Jolting from his frozen stupor he stared up to his sensei. The sun casting over him. His sensei's smile managing to ignite his soul.

"Promise me! No matter what happens! You'll make everyday fun!"

Wordlessly he raised his fist in the air. A silent acknowledgment of his words. As the ship disappeared above the clouds Naruto turned towards land.

His sensei was gone.

He was on his own.

All alone.

The tears he had pushed back came out. He fell to his knees. The cold water soaking his suit pants. He felt regret for not saying goodbye. It had been too hard for him though. His body felt numb but he knew Noriyuki's absence already left a stain on his heart.

* * *

**Canonical Omake**

**~Hiratei's Fury~**

The ancient swordsman's eye shot open. His whole body jumped up from his unconscious state. It only took him a moment to understand what had happened. His foolish master had knocked him out! Using his Ninshu to hide his presence. Something he had though he was skilled enough to notice.

Sword at his side he bolted up the ship's steps. Making his way to the top deck where his master lay, staring up at the sky. He turned on his side, giving him his usual smug smile.

"Oh Hiratei-kun~! You're awake!" He chirped obnoxiously.

He gripped his sword, anger protruding from his very spirit. " _Where is the boy?_ "

"Gone. Left an hour ago. Why do you ask?"

"What did you tell him!"

"You'll have to be more specific. I told him a lot of things. Ninshu, his clan, the location of one of the hide outs."

Hiratei drew his sword only managing a step before his master drew his air cannon. Sparks flew between them as their chakra's collided. The ship's hull creaked from the strain. The others most likely knew this was going to happen and opted to stay below deck as to not interfere.

"Where are you going Hiratei-kun? We're celebrating tonight."

" _I'm going to kill the boy!_ " He snarled. His words got a more intense reaction from his master.

" _My great-great grandson you mean._ " The foolish man stood up to face him. His eyes turned to that of his tailed beast. He even went so far as to put on his sunglasses. The black rings around his eyes forming and the black circle poking out from his hat.

He could only do the same. Using his own sage mode and calling upon the cool air to be his ally. Of all the things he let slide by him he wouldn't let this go. " _Move aside boss! I won't give you another warning!"_

"You fear him that much?"

"Your attempts to hide his progress didn't ellude me. He had grown significantly in such a short time. His growth will threaten the world!"

His master shrugged "Maybe but he's the type who only learns quickly when someone is there to guide him. I'm sure his growth will slow now that he's on his own."

"Irrelevant. Even with only a fraction of his true limit he could prove to be dangerous!"

"Ha ha ha! That's what I'm hoping! This continent has been too stagnant over the past few decades. I think it's time to let a wild animal run loose and see what happens!"

Hiratei was not amused. "Your whims may have put everything in jeopardy! He is an Uzumaki! The cursed clan!"

"True, but he doesn't know that. Besides I never told him that you were the real reason the Uzumaki's barrier was destroyed. Not that he may have cared as he has never met them." His master pulled out his second air cannon. Blades aglow with white chakra. "The question you need to ask yourself right now is whether you can fulfill the promise I made to you after all this time."

Hiratei grit his teeth. Slowly sheathing his blade. Wordlessly he returned below deck knowing now wasn't the time to strike. He could hear his master laughing at him. Like he normally did when he backed down.

He heard his master speak aloud right before he shut the hatch behind him. "Ha ha ha! Naruto Uzumaki, what a monster I've unleashed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in the arc. As strange as this sounds it is time that the real story can start. I didn't intend to make this prologue arc so long but I felt it necessary. Too many times I have read Naruto just encountering some random guy he never met before. He knows Naruto in some hidden way then jumps to the next chapter having already imparted knowledge and skills into him with a quick summary. As to those who may question my upcoming chapters. My focus on Konoha will be limited. This story is about Naruto, the world he lives in, and the new characters he will interact with. I personally hate OC's as they tend to take away from an already great series. I made Noriyuki in a way he felt organic to the lore but ultimately not intrusive to the overall story. His presence from this point on is almost non-existent. As such I will make use of as much canon and non-canon naruto characters as possible.


	13. Chapter 12 - Frequent Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy. If you have a question about my fic or about Naruto in general I'm always willing to talk. Please leave a review. It helps motivate me :D

**Chapter 12 - Frequent Encounters**

"Fifteen seconds," Naruto spoke aloud, letting out an audible grunt. He was straining his chakra as his palm pressed firmly into the ground. He was having a hard time with this exercise. In the past week he had managed to shave five seconds off the time it took to sink into the ground. Once his ankles had submerged past ground level he stood up and walked over to another level area.

This had been the last exercise his sensei right before they held that stupid concert. He had just gotten the hang of the Rasenshield but to his surprise he was told it was only on par with an ordinary Rasengan. He needed to increase his rotation speed but at least three times than he normally could. Hence, his sensei told him that rotating his chakra through dense materials like earth would force him to generate enough rotation to move the dense rock and dirt.

Coincidentally, this exercise was training for one of the aspects of earth manipulation. An element that was supposedly his second most natural element. So managing to combine training into both had been a major boon in Naruto's book.

He just hated how hard it was. Even with shadow clones the strain was immense. If he hadn't been keeping track of the time it took to shift the earth he may have thought he hadn't made any progress at all.

" **Rasenshield!** _Rahhh!_ " He held his palm to the flat surface for the thirtieth time this morning. Chakra in his hand pushed into the grass, tearing a small opening into the cool mound. He calmed his breathing, letting the everything around him still. The flow of his chakra obeying his will.

This was his last attempt for the day. He didn't want to stay in one area too long. He was only on the fourth day of his trip towards the Land of Wind and had just crossed the border into the Land of Rice Paddies yesterday. Not much progress when considering he could get there faster if he ran. Sadly such speed was indicative of being a shinobi. Which was more conspicuous than he needed to be. He had even been careful about taking the main routes. As his sensei would say; 'Anonymity shares equal power with fame'.

Putting in more effort this time he managed twelve seconds before the earth gave way. A noticeable improvement given he put it the last of his chakra to do it. He slumped over on some tall grass, breathing heavily. While his arm was sore he felt satisfied with the result.

He even laughed at his handiwork. The field was littered with sunken craters but would probably grow over with flowers or small ponds if there was enough rain. Not that there was anyone who would see it this far into the wilderness. 'Perhaps some animals would enjoy', the boy mused.

He sat up clasping his hands together, taking in a deep breath. It was nearing mid morning. After doing his meditation exercises he would continue on. He didn't know how long it would take to get to his sensei's hideout but as he had learned, enjoying the journey meant more experience.

* * *

From his viewing landing Orochimaru watched as Sasuke combatted several of his test subjects. It was merely a formality to the child who seemed to think proximity and training meant roughly the same thing. Clearly the child still had issues - ones he had prey upon of course - but it didn't mean it was all tolerable. It seemed his loss to the Nine Tails had left him in a perpetual state of obsession. Much worse than it had been before. Pushing him to train until he physically couldn't. Relying on Kabuto's medical ninjutsu to heal.

Not that he minded at the moment. The boy was young and basically a rough gemstone. Soon he would become a viable weapon to use against any who would threaten him. Then a vessel for him to acquire the secrets of chakra and jutsu.

"Ku ku ku ku!" The thought was so tantalizing to him. Contemplating what he would do once he had them brought a sense of euphoria to him.

" **Chidori!"** Sasuke's jutsu shot out a meter from his hand. Piercing through an unremarkable subject, who's name he couldn't recall, that managed to survive his curse mark.

"Ahhh!" The man's cry dimmed out as his transformation receded. His blood pooling on the floor as he faded away.

The man's body had barely stopped moving before Sasuke's victory didn't seem to faze him. " _Another!"_ His apprentice demanded. His sharingan was still blazing as he now drew his new chokutō blade he had gifted to the boy. A good pairing with his natural lightning element.

Orochimaru clapped his hands. A gate opening on one of the side walls below him. Another unwitting subject stepping through. He looked much more imposing than the last. With the Sanin vaguely recalling him from a small shinobi clan in the Land of Woods. A passing fascination leading to his capture.

"My Lord I bring you news." Kabuto whispered, kneeling behind his throne.

"I'm sure whatever it is, that it can wait," he replied disinterested.

"While watching Sasuke tear apart our past work is amusing my Lord, that information pertaining to Naruto we have sought has finally bore fruit."

This perked Orochimaru from his thoughts. "Speak."

"It seems a boy around Naruto's age with blonde hair and blue eyes has just entered the Land of Rice Paddies."

Frowning at this, it made Orcimaru wonder. "Really? Amusing as we were just there a few weeks ago. Is this information accurate? If not then-"

Kabuto grunted. "While the outfit he's wearing doesn't seem to match his typical apparel. It seems the boy was spotting practicing a jutsu similar to the one he used on me before." He added, a sourness in his voice.

The Sanin chuckled. His excitement rose. "Yes, the Rasengan. So it seems Naruto has finally come out of hiding. Have our assets ready to test him, capture if possible."

"Of course. Should I also prepare a vessel in case he manages to reach the village's inner sanctum?"

"Something sturdy. If Naruto does make it that far I'll make him feel despair for getting in my way." Orochimaru's laugh echoed throughout the chamber. Sasuke didn't even bother a glance as he cut down his opponent. If he didn't care what happened to his little friend then he would keep him in the dark. "Oh yes, this will be very amusing. Ku ku ku ku ku!"

* * *

Naruto sat underneath a tree in the shade, listening to the soft rushing of water coming from the cool river running just down the hill. He was waiting to let his spare clothes dry. He only had three sets of the same type. All made of the special spider silk his sensei had custom made for him. There were still parts of him that preferred shinobi undershirts, shuriken pouches, and sandals but he couldn't deny his growing appeal towards them.

He checked his bag once more. There were a few days of dry food with him plus enough money to last him three months. His sensei never mentioned what was in the hideout so he was questioning the potential food and water situation. It was said but from what he had found out about the area before he left Nagoya was that it was primarily a desert area.

How anything could survive in that area was puzzling.

From the bottom pouch hidden in the bag that Naruto found yesterday, he pulled a very disturbing object out. He took off the necklace that Granny Tsunade had given him and held it out. Side by side the similarities were staggering. Noriyuki had placed the necklace that was all but the same into his bag. The only noticeable difference was the color. Instead of a light blue this one was a deep crimson red. Almost like blood. The two seemed to glow when in proximity to each other. Like two magnets drawn to one another.

Naruto unfolded the small note that went with it. Reading it for the third time since he found it.

**_Naruto,_ **

**_I am leaving this with you as I feel you may find a better use than it than I ever could. I recognized the one you wore the moment I saw it. To see it again after so long really surprised me. The only time Hashirama ever won a bet was when I gambled it away as it caught his eye. It was a gemstone found deep in the underground caverns within the Land of Wind. I leave this to you as a symbol of your promise to live a fulfilled life and as a token of my support for all your endeavors. May it give you strength in times of need._ **

**_Your proud sensei,_ **

**_Noriyuki_ **

Naruto placed the note and the red necklace back in the bag. He wasn't sure what to do with it at the moment. Like usual it was another mystery his sensei threw on his lap like hot soup stock. The necklace was supposed to be cursed according to Granny Tsunade. But it seems it originally belonged to his sensei before the First Hokage took it.

Now he had two. He wasn't too sure how to feel about that. 'Does this mean I'm double cursed?' Naruto speculated the implications of how bad being double cursed would was certainly an issue he would have to deal with.

Currently, he was facing another important issue. A really important issue!

"Man this is boring!" Naruto whined, waving his hat in his face. Four days into his iconic departure and all he had seen was trees and mountains. He's had trips to the library that were more exciting. Certainly the high action, high stakes excitement his sensei seemed to summon like one of his air cannon munitions. He looked to the sky. Calm, quiet, just like it had been since he left. "I don't know if anyone up there is watching me but I could certainly use some excitement."

…

"Even some bad weather will do." He talked out into the sky. All that responded was silence. Not even a small breeze to signify any response. He shrugged. 'It was worth a shot', the boy thought. It was probably best for him to carry on to the next town and make his way to his destination. Not like trouble wouldn't find him eventually.

He walked down towards the river. His spare clothes were lying on a flat rock, already dried. Despite his boredom he couldn't complain about the weather. Warm, the occasional cool breeze, the sun making the water sparkle, a body floating down the river…

"Huh?" Naruto scanned ahead. A figure in purple was floating down the river. Definitely a body that was partially submerged. Realization struck him. "Oh shit." He ran towards this person only stopping momentarily to look up at the sky again, tipping his hat. "Thanks."

The water was easy enough to walk on so scooping the person out wasn't an issue. It was a boy, roughly around his age. He had long sandy blonde hair that reached down to his shoulder. He wore a long sleeve purplish shirt with a long green tie around his neck. He checked him if he had any form of identification on him. The only thing he had was a pouch with some weird wooden object. It looked like it was cracked into two. It vaguely looked like a musical instrument. Similar to his Shakuhachi flute.

Despite being in the river for who knew how long, the unconscious boy was alive. There was a faint rise in his chest. It meant he was still breathing. But he was shivering like a leaf in the wind. He was unnaturally pale too. He needed help badly.

Naruto cursed. "Of course sensei showed me how to play cards rather than even the basics of medical arts. Not that he ever claimed to be good at either." He let out a heavy sigh, hoisting the damp boy over his shoulders. "Guess I'll need to head to the nearest town quickly then. So much for staying dry."

The unconscious boy groaned. He clearly seemed like he was in pain.

Naruto undid his resistance seals, seeing as this was a medical emergency. "Just hang on, I'll get you the help you need."

* * *

Sasame Fuma had her back pressed up against a large tree. Surrounding her were three of the jounin from her village that had gone off to join Orochimaru. Just like her cousin Arashi. Someone she hadn't seen in almost two years. Someone she desperately wanted to see again.

Even if it took methods she wasn't comfortable with.

"A-Are you sure this is the only way? You won't hurt him will you?" She asked.

Kamikiri gave her an analytical look. She couldn't tell whether or not what they were asking of her was true or not. "Don't worry we don't plan on hurting him. Lord Orochimaru has asked us to capture him. Once we do we can take you to see Arashi."

Sasame gathered her nerves. Relaxing slightly knowing that she wouldn't be abetting someone death. "Okay what must I do?"

Kamikiri looked at Jigumo who nodded to him. They seemed to be having a silent conversation amongst themselves. The lanky, spider like man turned to Kagerō, who was emerging from underground. "Well Kagerō? Is the target in sight?"

The disguised woman, wearing the visage of a grotesque hunchbacked man gave a dutiful nod. "He is approaching on the main road at a quick pace. He will be here any moment." She spoke gruffly with her masked voice.

"Good," Kamikiri smirked. "We just need to make this look good. So long as you can handle it, Sasame?"

Sasame was already prepared. Giving a silent nod, pulling down her cloth mask over her face. "Let's do this."

"Then get going then."

Turning on her heels she sped towards the main road. Weaving and dodging through trees. Her abilities in fighting were practically non-existent but she was agile and avoided a lot of the low hanging branches and foliage. Even with the thick fog permeating the woods she knew the area like the back of her hand.

She grit her teeth. Waiting for the inevitable. They needed to make this look convincing. That meant they had to be forceful in their methods if they wanted to supplant her within the target's defenses. This type of thing was new for her so she wasn't sure if she could actually sell the lie. Only the hope of seeing Arashi again would push her to succeed.

"Good luck Sasame." She heard Kamikiri whisper behind her.

"Eghhh!" She cried out in pain as the blade of a kunai sliced across her right shoulder. It was mostly likely a superficial wound but it didn't mean that the pain it caused was any less real.

Nearly tumbling forward, Sasame recovered just enough so that she made it past the threshold of the forest and out to the main road. She skidded several feet on the dirt and stone. Her knees scraping in pain. Before was a steep hill with the more of the many paddies that her nation was known for.

She turned just in time to see the target Orochimaru was after. He too skidded as her abrupt appearance forced him to stop. Of all the people she was expecting to see this was probably the strangest. He wore an outfit similar to those she had spied upon working in fancy bars and taverns. A black vest over a long sleeved button up orange shirt. Similarly was the black pants and closed toes shoes he wore. What she found unique about him was his striking blue eyes that seemed to glow in the shadow of his oddly shaped hat which hid his shortly trimmed blonde hair.

"If you're looking for me to carry you I'm afraid I'm full up at the moment." His words broke her from the stupor she was in. His odd clothing aside, she finally noticed that he had been carrying someone over his shoulder. All she knew was that it was the one wearing black that was their target. Sasame had no clue as to who the other person was.

It wouldn't deter her though. Not while their plan was already in motion. She clutched her shoulder and let out a painful groan. "P-Please help me. There after me. They work for...Orochimaru."

The boy's eyes narrowed. His casual demeanor changed instantly. His eyes shifted to the forest just as kunai rained down around him. Sasame heard him let out a groan. "That's the last time I tell God I'm bored." He muttered as he brought his hands together to form a seal.

Two copies of him emerged out of smoke. Clones most likely. He guestered to both of them. "One of you, take care of guests and the other, protect our masked friend here." The two copies nodded. Before she could blink, one of the clones stood in front of her. It was only moments later Kamikiri jumped out. His giant scissor blade ready to snap the clone into two.

"Argh!" Kamikiri cried out as he was blasted into the sky.

Sasame stared wide eyed as she had been sure the blade hit the boy. Instead she saw him underneath Kamikiri throwing his fist up towards her clansman's jaw. 'He must have ducked underneath the blades at the last moment and came underneath his guard,' she thought.

As Kamikiri was launched into the air another figure she recognized, Jigumo. He flew towards Kamikiri backwards. He was crumpled over, coughing up blood from his mouth. She traced the trajectory with her eyes to see the other clone standing behind the original, cracking his knuckles.

"So you two work for Orochimaru huh? Perfect, he and I have some business." The original passed the unconscious boy on his back to his clone. He strode forward to her downed clansman. They struggled to get up. The blue eyed boys attack seemingly strong enough to wound them critically. A surprising fact as they were considered some of the best in her village and the fight had lasted only a few moments.

The ground shook as cracks stretched around her comrades. It began to sink as Kagerō rose from the earth. She launched several kunai at the boy to halt his approach. Taking the momentary distraction she grabbed onto Kamakiri and Jigumo, pulling them underneath the soil to protect them. "This isn't over," Kagerō spat, "the girl will be ours. You will pay for your meddling."

The boy scoffed at the ominous warning. "I'll be waiting."

All three of them were now gone. The quick exchange had ended faster than any of them expected. She was told they were going to force the boy to flee with her in tow. Then they would follow them after she found a way to slip him some sleeping powder when he let his guard down. Kamakiri told her that he was a genin from the Hidden Leaf village. The boy didn't even look like a ninja but seemed as strong as a jounin.

His serious look faded as he removed his hat to scratch the back of his head. He crouched low to meet her eyes. Despite being so strong Sasame didn't feel like she was in danger. She was normally shy when it came to new people as growing up in a ninja village where conflict with other lands brought many dangers to them. Each new face potentially being a threat. Yet this boy felt different.

He shot her a smile, holding out a hand to her. "Nice to meet you, my names Naruto Uzumaki."

Without any of her usual hesitation she took his hand. "Thankyou for helping me. My name is Sasame."

* * *

Naruto huffed a sigh of relief when he saw a town in the distance. It had been right where Sasame said it would be. From there he would be able to get help for his unconscious passenger and medical supplies for Sasame's injuries. Hopefully, he would be able to pick up some clues on Orochimaru as well. If he was in the area then he planned to pay him a visit. Even if it was on his own.

Afterall, he was in his sensei's black book.

He had sent an enhanced shadow clone with Sasame to a nearby temple on the outskirts of town. Apparently she was known in these parts so it would put her at risk being seen in a highly populated area. He promised to rendezvous with her after getting supplies and finally get the full scoop on why Orochimaru was after her. Whatever it was he wouldn't let that snake get away with it. Even if he had to fight the bastard himself.

The sign outside the town labeled it as Tetsukiri. It looked modern enough, certainly not the worst town he had seen. It didn't mean that it was the sparkling pillar of civilized society. If Naruto could describe it only one word came to mind; A dump. Barely ten seconds in and saw a man crash through a wooden shutter in only his underwear. In a nearby alley he saw a scantily clad woman leading a gruff looking man by the hand. Two men seemed to be having a fist fight right in the middle of the street with two guys betting money on who would win.

His sensei would have loved this place. Hell, he probably passed by here at one point in time.

"He he he! I can work with this," Naruto beamed a grin.

"Ahhhoo." Naruto heard his passenger groan. It seemed like he was having a nightmare. His shivering was getting worse as well. Breathing becoming deep as sweat poured down his face.

"Hang on alright. We're almost there." Naruto turned to a large man with long dark hair leaning against a nearby building. He wore a red band around his forehead. On his back was a massive blade, almost like a cleaver. It was obvious that the man was more than some typical brute. It would be cool to see how his blade stands up against his rasenshield. Other than that, he was unsure what the man was doing. Loitering most likely, so it was a sure bet he spent a lot of time in this town. "Excuse me good sir, you wouldn't happen to know if there is a hospital nearby would you?"

"Beat it brat." The man said, barely giving them a glance.

Naruto sighed. He knew this type well enough. Pulling a five thousand ryo bill from his pocket, he held it up to the man. "Tell me where I can find a hospital and your next round of drinks are on me."

This got the man's attention. He snapped the bill from his hand before hooking his thumb. "This town doesn't have a hospital. There's a clinic on the other side of town. Don't expect quality treatment though."

"Thanks, hopefully they'll be able to help him." Naruto said, guestering to his current ward.

The man snorted. "Hn. Your friend looks like he's about to kill over any moment."

"I hope not. It would be nice to know the name of the person I saved. At least to know I didn't carry them all this way just for him to die." He said as he continued walking deeper in the town.

This actually caused the man to hum. "You just gave someone five thousand ryo to help a stranger? Why?"

Naruto turned his head, shooting a cheeky smile. "Wouldn't you want someone to help you if you were just left for dead."

Walking through the town was a spectacle in itself. This place was the embodiment of lawlessness. Fighting, gambling, prostitution, it was certainly a deplorable enough place where any rogue - shinobi or otherwise - would likely spend their free time. Which also meant that there would be plenty of information to gain out of it. Since Orochimaru was practically the poster boy? Girl? Person! For rogue shinobi.

His sensei taught him there were three ways to gain information out of someone. Through charm, intimidation, or greed. He wasn't too big on the intimidation part. The special challenge where he learned his sensei's 'interrogation method' was certainly something he would never forget. That left charm and greed. His skill in charm still needed some work but he definitely got the basics down hanging out with Misuri and her friends.

Naruto froze.

'Shit! I forgot to say goodbye to them!' He mentally cursed himself out as they likely woke up in that precarious position thinking he just took off. Without knowing it he had pulled a Noriyuki on them!

"Nothing I can do about it now," Naruto sulked.

On the edge of the small walled complex was a building, barely bigger than a large food stand. The sign on top said 'C in c' on it. With the L and I too faded to read. It certainly had seen better days. He slid the door open to a haze of smoke. The place smelled like cigarettes. Inside was only a single room. With only white sheets dividing the beds and reception.

The place looked empty save for a single old man sitting in a chair. He was the one smoking as he read through a newspaper. His grey white coat being his only indicator that he was a doctor rather than the bar keeper he looked like. Naruto could only guess his age somewhere between extremely old and ancient.

"Excuse me but I have someone here who needs medical attention."

The man flipped through his paper, not responding to his request. 'Seriously? Does no one in this town do anything unless I wave money in their face?' He grunted in frustration. When in doubt, there were means of getting people to act. Guilt being a good one.

"Please if you don't do something he may die. By the looks of him he's not even old enough to shave. I'm sure you know the value of living a long life." Naruto pleaded.

The man snapped his paper down, giving Naruto a stink eye, probably for that age comment. "Set him down on a bed, any will do." The old doctor grunted standing up from his chair. "Can't get a moment's peace without some young punk hurting himself." He muttered.

Naruto did as instructed. Laying him gently on one of the free beds. The doctor came over to inspect him. Still taking a drag on his cigarette. Something even Naruto knew wasn't typical medical decorum.

"He has a fever." The doctor summed up laying the back of his bony hand in the boy's forehead.

"Can you help him?"

"Depends...It will be costly. Medicine, round the clock care. Very pricy." The doctor smiled. "Plus he will take up valuable space. Could take days before his fever breaks. That will cost extra."

Naruto scanned the beds to see they were the only ones here. He quickly caught on to the doctors game and why there was no one here. He ripped off his patients. Not surprising given the inhabitants of the town.

Not that he could do anything about it.

"Fine, I'll pay for it. So long as he gets better. That's all I care about. " Naruto pulled out a sizable stack of bills from his bag. If he wasn't half sure this was the money he and his sensei stole from those Lightning nobles he would be throwing a fit at such predatory practices.

The doctor beamed a smile. "Ho ho ho, he's lucky to have a generous friend like you."

Naruto shrugged. "I honestly don't know who he is. Found him drifting down river, barely breathing and cold as ice. Ran half a day to bring him here. I don't know if I'll be in the area for that long. If I left some money with him could you ensure he gets it?" He gave the doctor a serious glance at that last part. He didn't want a single ryo to be squandered by this money grubbing geezer.

The doctor frowned. "I'm surprised you would go so far for a stranger. Even young as you both are, I can tell you know the world isn't that kind."

Naruto puffed out his chest. "My sensei taught me that just because we live on the outskirts of society doesn't give us the right to act worse than those who care more about money than human beings. Empathy is our strongest weapon. I don't know who he is but I know if our roles were reversed I would wish for the same treatment." He spoke this lesson with conviction as he had seen first hand just how powerful such actions were.

The doctor seemed to frown at such words. Even going as far as to scoff and shake his head at Naruto's words. He held out his hand. "Keep your money. Taking it from you would only bring bad luck. Seems like you're the only one I met in a long time who knows what being human means."

Naruto gave a small bow. "Thankyou for your generosity. However, could I buy some medical supplies from you? I have another person I met who was injured by a blade. For their safety they are hiding outside of town as their attackers may return."

The doctor opened up his cabinet, pulling out a white, metal box. He held it out to him. "Seems like you're the type of fool who helps everyone he meets huh. Here, take it. You'll probably need it more than anyone in this town."

Naruto placed the box in his bag. He placed two small piles of bills on the side table. "For the medicine and for...well, whatever his name is when he gets better. Tell him to stay away from large bodies of water will you? I doubt I'll be around to save him again from drowning."

"Ho! I'll let him know, youngster."

Naruto tipped his hat to the man before walking out. He gave his rescuee a quick pat on the shoulder. "Get better soon."

With that finally done he was now able to return to Sasame and find out what Orochimaru had been doing in this land.

* * *

"Oh Jiraiya~ You must have been so scared!" The brunette, who's name he couldn't quite remember, cooed. She traced his dainty fingers on his shoulder. A sensation that made his chest swell with excitement...along with a few other places. She had mesmerizing green eyes yet he couldn't help but gaze one foot lower.

"Ha ha ha ha! Scared? Please, nothing scares the great Jirayai! It didn't matter when there were a hundred enemies surrounding me. With one attack I was able to send their leader flying through the air. No one even saw me move. The rest ran in fear! Now everytime I go to the Land of Woods even the authorities bow their heads!" Jirayai was recalling one such event that was...loosely based on such an encounter. But partially true still made the ladies swoon.

"Oh? You have to show me these moves sometime soon." She said, her sultry voice carrying a multitude of insinuations. Insinuations that made good material for his books.

Great material in fact! His next book would be his greatest masterpiece yet!

"Ha ha ha ha! I don't know. I have plenty of moves. Some I would rather not show in public. Perhaps we can go someplace quiet and I can give you a personal demonstration?" Jirayai gave his best provocative smirk while wiggling his eyebrows. It was one of his best moves that got the ladies going.

"Sure there is a private room where we can-"

"-Hey I know that stupid laugh anaywhere! Pervy Sage!" A loud, brash, idiotic voice cut into the mood. Jiraiya bolted to his feet, sending the brunette tumbling off the cushion next to him. He leaned over the railing of the private balcony he was on to give a piece of mind to that...Name!

"Who the devil has the gall to say such a thing to me!" He squinted at the lone person looking up at him. There was only one person he knew who ever called him that. A little orange pipsqueak with more guts and hard headedness than common sense! He blinked thrice squinting even more at the small figure in black. Nostalgia and confusion hit him in equal amounts. His shinobi instincts failed him in this instance. "Who the hell are you?"

The boy turned his head. Pulling his hat down. "Sorry I was mistaken. Please don't let me disturb you."

Jiraiya did just that. Content with just letting the encounter slide. Sadly when he turned back his sure thing in a tight blue dress had vanished on him. "Why me?" He sobbed. Seeing he had nothing to lose now he jumped off the balcony down to the street. Walking briskly up to the boy in the suit he knew for sure was the same brat that usually blocked his research efforts. He grabbed the boy by the shoulder, stopping him.

The boy huffed. Turning to show the same blue eyes he was accustomed to. "Really Pervy Sage don't you have better things to do then waste your time here."

"Waste my time? Everything I do is for the mission! Besides I should be asking why you're here."

The boy stiffened. "I...uh...was on a mission," he mumbled. Something was off. Typically the kid would be bouncing off the walls asking for training. Now it seemed like he wanted to be as far away from here as possible.

"I can see. Quite the mission it must have been to have to dress up in that monkey suit." He mocked.

The kid pulled his arm away, folding them in indignation. "I think I look sophisticated, thank you very much!"

"Ha! Sure, if you want to look good mixing drinks in a bar!"

"Well at least I don't look like I make a living begging off the streets Pervy Sage!" The kid annoyingly shot back with his grating voice.

Jiraiya's face twitched. Brows knitting together. "My fashion sense is the envy of all men! Also, stop calling me Pervy Sage!"

"I can think of worse things to call you!" He shouted for all the world to hear.

Jiraiya palmed his face seeing this conversation going nowhere. Typical of his talks with the kid. He may look different with new clothes and a trim haircut but underneath he would always be a knucklehead.

"So you were on a mission?" He asked, getting back on track.

Naruto nodded. "Ya, helping some business guy. I got separated from my team and decided to make my way back to the village."

'Now things are starting to make sense,' Jiraiya mused. "So you got lost! Ha ha ha ha! Yet you say I'm wasting time! Pretty lame Naruto!" He needled his apprentice hoping to watch him explode. Sadly, the boy took his insult in stride.

"Ya well I'm guessing you haven't been to the village since my fight with…" Naruto frowned. Clearly recalling that somber experience. "You have probably wasted a month trying to find Orochimaru here in the Land of Rice Paddies haven't you?" He whispered that last part.

Jiyaiya's eyes widened. He never mentioned his mission here yet the kid hit the nail on the head. He gave a firm nod. "I have had little luck though. The Hidden Sound village is somewhere in this land. How did you know I was looking for him?"

Naruto guestered them to continue walking. The kids eyes scanning the crowd. An astute observation the Sanin would admit. He too could feel eyes on them. Ones that hadn't been there a few moments ago. "I encountered a girl who was being pursued by some of Orochimaru's men. She told me they were after her but didn't say why. I was hoping she had knowledge about their hideout. They injured her so I came to town for medical supplies. I have a shadow clone watching over her at the temple south of town. She said there may be people here who may be in league with Orochimaru."

Jiraiya took in the brief yet clear cut assessment. He was impressed. Beyond impressed. The kid had taken the initiative like a pro. Hell, he even had a better lead than he scrounged up in the past month. A bit of a blow to his pride to be honest but given it dealt with his slippery former teammate even blind luck counted. Something his apprentice had in spades.

The Sanin eyes shifted to a neon sign with a very curvaceous woman on the front. A bit of drool slipped from his mouth. He spotted several beautiful women winking at him. Perhaps his previous failing could turn into a success if he played his cards right. There may even be clues about the Hidden Sound village too! 'I'm a friggin' genius!' The Sanin thought.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Randomly laughing lecherously after I tell you Orochimaru is after someone. You wonder why I call you Pervy Sage." Naruto muttered. "Can we just go already? The sooner we get the information the sooner we can act."

Jiraiya cleared his throat, completely ignoring the boy's request. He held out his hand expectantly at the boy. "While you go help the girl I'll stay behind to finish up my resear- I mean intelligence gathering. However it will require support to ensure its success. I'll make the sacrifice and enter the den of ill repute for the sake of hunting down Orochimaru." Jiraiya giggled at how 'treacherous' his search would be. Perhaps he could score some private time~

" _Typical._ " The boy spat. Venom spewed with such furor that it snapped Jiraiya from his delusions. He had never heard the boy sound so...cold. With only one word Jiraiya felt a chill run down his spine. The Sanin watched as the boy reached into his bag taking out a stack of bills. He tossed them to the ground before walking away.

He reached out trying to come up with something to say but the words wouldn't come out. Despite his misgivings about getting close to the boy he had hoped to have developed some rapport with him. Although the last time he had seen Naruto was after their fight on top of the Leaf Village hospital. Jiraiya hadn't been too pleased about the incident but he understood, given his own past.

Taking the money Jiraiya put a smile on his face. He could deal with the kid later. Right now he had other things he needed to do. "Hello Ladies~! You wouldn't happen to be interested in the time I stared down the leader of the Land of Woods, would you? It's quite a tale! Ha ha ha!"

They smiled, calling him to enter their fine establishment. It was dark inside with soft candle light at every booth that worked to his advantage. There were several other patrons in already but by his tavern math the hostess to customer ratio was in his favour. Especially a lot of the cute ones. He saw one mousy blonde walking over to an empty booth. A prime target for information.

He sauntered over towards her. Ready to get this party started. "Hey there I'm-"

"-My name is Naruto Uzumaki, may have the pleasure of learning yours nee-chan." Jiraiya froze as the woman hadn't actually been sitting alone. Rather, the person sitting with her just wasn't all enough to reach over the booth. Naruto had slipped in and was now kissing the hand of the woman he had set his sights on.

"Hmm, well aren't you a cute one. My name is Sumire." The woman replied. Getting a better look at the woman now Jiraiya could easily see that she was more than old enough to be the boy's mother. A very disturbing thought.

"Ah what a perfect name. A violet so like a flower, with eyes that sparkle as gems with the night sky, may I have been so lucky to gaze upon such rarities, for I seek perfection and nothing but." The boy spoke poetry like he was ordering from a restaurant menu. Jiraiya and most likely the woman's eye were just likened to gemstones, did a double take. It wasn't uncommon to hit on consorts, but to do so while sounding so genuine was rare.

Sumire smiled very brightly at the boy's words. Leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. Jiraya could only gape as he had gotten farther in a minute than it took him most nights. This was like being with Minato all over again! Except this time his apprentice was actually trying!

"Naruto, kids shouldn't be in here." Jiraiya scolded.

"If I see any I'll do the responsible thing and show them out." His apprentice replied not even bothering a glance his way.

"Oh and what about that thing you had to do at the temple?"

Naruto raised his hand, waving one of the hostess's over. "Taken care of. It's a good thing I can be in two places at once."

'A shadow clone?' Jiraiya surmised. He was about to sit down when Naruto raised a hand.

"Sorry but I would rather have my privacy. You tend to go on and on with your incessant stories and I would rather discuss music with Sumire. I'm sure you can find your own booth. Age hasn't ravaged your brain completely yet." Naruto mocked. Even Sumire laughed at his apprentices quip.

"How did you know I like music?" Sumire asked.

Naruto took her hands and flipped them over. "They're faint but you have calluses on your fingertips. If I had to guess you play the shamisen and you're _ambidextrous_. Quite a rare talent for a refined woman like yourself". The Sanin caught his student's glance as he spoke about her ambidextrous talent. A shamisen used a pick to strum so calluses would only be on one hand. Most amateur musicians wouldn't be ambidextrous unless they required it for jutsu. Sound jutsu. The kid was again surprised him.

"Fine," Jiraiya whined, "I can see when I'm not wanted." He took the booth next to theirs. More curious now how his student would proceed. Although small talk was only a tiny part of collecting information in a bar. As he was sure the kid would soon find out.

The hostess walked up to their table. Jiraiya could see the strained look on her face as she saw how young Naruto was. He nearly snickered at the scene. "Yes what can I get you _sir_?"

"Hmm, I spied a bottle of Karuizawa on your top shelf. That should tide me over."

The whole bar went silent. Jiraiya nearly had a heart attack when he heard Naruto ask for a seventy thousand ryo bottle of alcohol. Typically such a thing was ordered for special events but his stupid apprentice had just ordered it like some appetizer. 'How did the kid even know the name of the brand?' Jiraiya pondered.

"Are you sure you want a _whole bottle_?" The hostess asked.

Naruto frowned, a look of sudden realization seemed to hit him. He turned to Sumire, giving her a small bow. "My apologies Sumire, would you like some too. I should have been more considerate. I hope you'll forgive me. We'll take two bottles please. I'll help her to finish her bottle." Naruto placed a wad of money on the table. He slid it over to the hostess who dropped her pad. "Oh and keep the change."

The girl took the money, nearly tripping over herself as she practically skipped behind the bar counter.

"W-Wow, I didn't think someone so young had such expensive tastes." Sumire said.

Naruto leaned back into the booth, scratching his chin. "Well it's expected of me. Image, y'know. The son of a feudal lord must be decisive and determined in anything he wants." His apprentice rolled his eyes. "Not that the Land of Tea has ever gone without anything before."

"Y-Your the _son of Tea's Feudal Lord!_ " Sumire spoke slightly louder than her previous baritone. Her eyes lit up in the way Jiraiya was all too familiar with. Ones filled with incessant greed. Gemstones indeed.

All the attention in the bar was on Naruto.

"Here are your bottles _my lord,"_ the hostess said, bowing to hide her duplicit smile. She placed them next to two glasses."Please enjoy."

"Thanks!" Naruto chirped.

To Jiraiya's dismay it was clear that the glasses had been coated with something. He's of experience in that regard. He was about to step in when he saw the kid break everything he knew about him. He uncorked the bottle and instead of pouring it, he downed it straight, no glass required.

Everyone watched like some circus performance as the bottle of very expensive booze was gone in less than a minute. The kid let out a satisfied gasp as he held up the empty bottle like it was some trophy. "Not bad. At least for something fifteen years old anyway. Granted, any malt alcohol older than I am would probably taste better than anything else they have here! He he he! Although it's a real shame I was the one to drink it."

"A shame? What do you mean my lord?"

"Just call me Naruto, please nee-chan. Sorry it's just an inside joke. I'll tell you later I promise."

"Oh well no worries, you really know your alcohol Naruto-kun," Sumire complimented. She masterfully hid a look of sourness that her plan didn't fall through. Not that the Sanin would let it.

Naruto opened the second bottle pouring some into a glass and sliding it over to her. "Sorry for getting a headstart, I was quite parched you see. It would be disheartening to hear more about you nee-chan while my mind was preoccupied with my own thirst."

"D-Don't worry about it." She said awkwardly, holding out the glass. Naruto tapped the bottle with her glass.

"Cheers. To new encounters, may they always be this pleasant!" Naruto said boisterously.

"Indeed." She said quietly, taking conscious sips from her glass.

After this the two began talking about other things. Rather it was Sumire who did more of the talking while Naruto kept asking her questions. Nothing related to the Hidden Sound or Orochimaru but things that were just about her. Music, art, clothing, and other things Jiraiya never thought Naruto even had a single clue about any of these things. It went on for almost half an hour non-stop. Even as Jiraiya settled into his own routine with two cute girls at his own table he kept his focus on them.

Naruto was resting his cheek against his fist. The boy just stared at her, just listening to her speak. Like everything she said was the most important thing he had heard in his life. The only impressive thing about it was genuine he seemed. Never let it be said that Naruto didn't use his boyish charm to his advantage.

"I too enjoyed Shirohime's sonata played in the last Princess Gale movie. I even got a chance to meet princess Koyuki when my father visited her after ascending to the throne of the Land of Snow. Your voice reminds me a lot of hers. Perhaps you can give me the pleasure of playing your shamisen for me some time." Naruto said.

"Of course Naruto-kun, whatever you desire." Sumire replied.

Another thing Naruto seemed to sell was this whole feudal lord's son ruse. Jirayai had already gotten the sense that some of the patrons in the bar weren't there for casual merriment. Wouldn't they be in for a surprise when their likely kidnapping attempt turned into a beat down.

"Sadly it will have to be another time. My personal attendant and I have business to attend to." Naruto let out a sigh of disappointment.

Sumire latched onto the kids hand. It had been reflex on her part from what the Sanin could tell. Easily fast enough to be a kunoichi. But what even through the experienced shinobi off was the woman's reaction. He could tell hidden intent a mile away yet now there seemed to be a look of sorrow in the woman's eyes. A twinge of regret. Another aspect he was familiar with.

"Please don't go. I have enjoyed talking to you. Perhaps I can treat you to something sweet?" Sumire offered.

Naruto took her hand again, this time kissing the inside of her palm. A blush forming on her face as Naruto's eyes seemed to stare into hers. "Nothing has been sweeter than getting to know you nee-chan. Sadly, the business we have is urgent and this short respite is all we can afford."

Jiraiya gaped with his jaw hung low. 'It's like a scene right out of his Make Out Tactics!' he mentally screamed.

"Then perhaps I can provide you with information then! I know a lot about this land!" She spoke. Her voice became more desperate.

"Trust me it's nothing I would want you involved in. I would rather you not get hurt on my account."

"Don't worry I can take care of myself." She assured the boy.

Naruto scowled, staring off into the wall. His eyes looked like they were digging up a bad memory. "A dear friend of mine was hurt by a Sound ninja from this land. My attendant and I will be paying their village a visit once my men track them down. At least once they get the shinobi we captured to talk. As you can see it's too dangerous. I fear I have already said too much."

Sumire went silent. Her body went stiff as a board. The bombshell his apprentice dropped seemed to send the whole room for a spin. Jiraiya stood up now. Taking advantage of the situation to see what leaves they managed to shake. He coughed into his hand.

"Let us go then Lord Naruto." Jiraiya said, cutting through the silence. "Your father expects you to wrap up this business soon and return to the Land of Tea."

Naruto huffed. "Yes I know. No need to repeat it for the upteenth time."

They were making their way to the exit. Now would be the time to see who would make the first move. The Sanin was betting it was the men sitting by the booth near the entrance. It was narrow and a good place to box them in. It's what he would do. The two made it halfway through the bar before Sumire finally broke.

"Wait! If you want information on the Hidden Sound Village then I know someone who can help you."

The two stopped. Naruto shook his head. "While I appreciate it nee-chan, I would rather not put you in harm's way."

"He lives nearby here. Please allow me to show you the way. I promise no danger will come out of it." Sumire supplied.

Naruto hummed in thought. "Hmm, Well...if you're sure. I would appreciate it greatly. For my friends sake as well. Just stay close."

"Follow me then." The two exited the tavern. Following the shapely blonde woman down the street to an alleyway. Jiraiya already sensed movement from the rooftops. Their trap was being set as they approached. Then eventually came to a dark alleyway. A wooden door that was easily a fake was nailed to the other side. A dead end with no way to get out.

Unless they were ninja of course.

"I-It's through here. The door at the end. The man there has information on the Hidden Sound." Sumire informed them.

"You have our thanks nee-chan. We'll take it from here." Naruto gave a small bow before striding forward with him in tow.

*Thunk, thunk thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk!*

Large wooden panels slid down a track built into the building's sides. Effectively making a barricade. They had sprung the trap. Now was the time to put these fools in their place.

The Sanin placed a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "Good job Naruto but it's best if you leave the rest to me. Things are about to get rough."

Naruto shoved his hand off him though. " _No. Stay out of this. It's personal._ "

Jiraiya blinked. His apprentice snapping at him again was surprising. The kid acted like the charming prince so well just moments ago and now looked like he was about to go on a killing spree. Somehow his suit making him look all that more dangerous.

Men surrounded them on all sides. Each perched on the roof tops, knocking an arrow into their bows. They were training on them and looked ready to let them loose at a moment's notice. A giant man with a massive cleaver blade stood out from the rest. Next to him was a somber looking Sumire. Clearly she was having second thoughts about all this after getting charmed by Naruto.

The big man stared at Naruto, a smile stretching across his face. "I'm surprised. To think the boy carrying a stranger through town was the son of a lord. Although, I suppose a kid your age wouldn't dress like you do or hand money away so easily if you weren't from such a noble upbringing."

Naruto shrugged. "You say that like you didn't mind taking money from someone who just wanted to help someone from dying...um Mr..."

"The name is Hanzaki. We are shinobi of these lands who have been reduced to thievery as of late. Although it seems like our luck has turned. I'm sure the Land of Tea's feudal lord would pay handsomely to have his son returned to him. Nothing personal against you young lord."

"None taken. The economy isn't what it used to be. A lot of people are getting fired. Something I know all too well." Naruto joked.

Hanzaki laughed. "Well it's good to see you have a sense of humor about this. Let me make this simple, stand down now or your attendant gets skewed. I know you're not the type to let others suffer."

"Naruto," Jiraiya warned, "this isn't the time to screw around with these guys. These guys don't look like the reserved types either."

Naruto only scoffed. "Say's the master of screwing around. Besides, I'm just a shadow clone. It's you who'll get hit." His apprentice turned back to their enemies. "Lets cut the crap shall we? Personally I know that none of you have any clue about where the Hidden Sound village is or anything important about Orochimaru."

They all went silent. Even Jiraiya was wondering how Naruto could just throw that out there so confidently. Some of the enemy ninja relaxed their bows in fear of the very mention of Orochimaru's name. A troubling sign.

"If anyone of you knew anything reasonably important about that snake he would have silenced you all for good. A testament to your naivety in this issue. No, I'm only here because of you Hanzaki." Naruto took a step forward. He pointed at the stunned man. "So here what's going to happen you're going to attack me with that giant sword of yours." His student commanded. His request completely coming out of nowhere.

"What the hell are you talking about? None of this is making any sense? Just what the hell do you want with someone like...Orochimaru," Hanzaki ranted. Although it seemed he reached for his blade anyway.

"The match will be simple. You win if you manage to hit me with your blade. If so I'll come along with you quietly. However, _when_ you lose I expect you to answer my attendants questions about the Hidden Sound. Do we have a deal?" Naruto said confidently.

Hanzaki seemed to regain his bearings. Laughing at such an outrageous request. The only thing stopping Jiraiya from interfering in his students' madness was how off putting it was. Like the boy in front of him was a completely different person. Even his analysis of Orochimaru killing anyone who was a true loose end was spot on. Something he had come to realize was a foreign concept to the kid.

"Fine! I have no issue with that! I'll be sure to aim for your arm. Can't have you dead before we get our money."

"He he he! Tell you what. I won't even move from this spot. Call it a handicap."

"Cocky brat! You asked for it then! My Ninja blade; Zanbato!" Hanzaki leapt into the air. His sword roughly came down at the angle that would cleave his students arm off.

Jiraiaya was half tempted to pull the kid away. This Hanzaki looked like he had a lot of brute strength. Such immense force was better dodged yet the kid looked like he was adamant about taking it head on.

Everything that happened slowed for the Sanin.

Naruto raised his right arm into the air. His palm flat. Quickly, the familiar blue wisps of chakra that formed a rasengan began to form. However, this was different. The typical sphere shape seemed flatter. Like a disk of chakra. It's shape being reformed into that of a small circular barrier.

'A variation of the rasengan!' Jiraiya realized. So many thoughts spun in his mind as this was completely new to him. Something created from Minato's original jutsu.

One that Naruto seemingly invented.

The blade impacted the shield in a flurry of light and sparks. It seemed like the blade was able to withstand this new variation. Momentum and size were not on Naruto's side though. He crouched low has Hanzaki's weight beared down on him. Both grunting, pushing more energy into their attacks.

"Not bad Hanzaki but...not good enough!" Naruto placed his left hand under his right. Thrusting upwards the disk of chakra began to grow larger. Big enough that the edges tore at the building's sides. Hanzaki's eyes widened in surprise and his blade shattered. The rotation and power of the chakra eating away his blade like brittle stone.

"Impossible! My Zanbato!"

"Now! **Giant Rasenshield**!" With one last push Hanzaki was launched into the air. Eyes rolling back after being slammed against the massive shield. He landed hard on the wooden barrier. His massive body snapping each board as he fell through. There one attack duel ending in Naruto's undisputed victory.

Naruto's chakra receded. He let out a gasp of exhaustion. Even rolling his shoulders. "Damn, I didn't think I would have to go that far. Guess I still need to work on my basic technique."

"Naruto what the hell was that!" Jiraiya demanded. His thoughts were still going miles a second.

"A new jutsu of course," the boy deadpanned. "Obviously. Anyway I'm out of chakra so you can finish up here." He turned around, looking up towards Sumire who was in shock about the whole situation. His apprentice adjusted his hat, letting his head dip slightly. "Perhaps we'll share sweet music someday."

As the clone vanished, a musky liquid took its place and muttered onto the ground. The comment about the expensive bottle of Karuizawa being a waste being all too apparent now. No doubt the original Naruto would know what happened here now. A topic of discussion they would be having.

Jiraiya palmed his face. He was agitated. Letting his judgement falter in the kids involvement. With his curiosity being strong enough to affect his decision. Something had to be done. He stared at the point where the clone had been. Muttering under his breath. "Quite the waste, indeed."

* * *

Naruto was annoyed. For some reason seeing Pervy Sage again had got to him. Oh sure, at first he had thought his four days as a solitary rogue were over before they started. The Sanin being there to take him back to the village or worse, prison. Luckily for him that hadn't been the case. The pervert had spent his time since his whole debacle with Sasuke doing what he always did.

For some reason that pissed him off.

He was glad he sent a clone to derail Jiraiya's fooling around. It served him right. If it had been Noriyuki, Naruto would have been dragged with him no matter where it was. There was no arms length with his shameless sensei. No ignoring or brushing off. Everything was meant to help him grow, even in ways he didn't understand.

The Pervy Sage was different. Seeing him only resounded the words of his sensei in his mind.

' _They live in a world where they feel like they could die at any second so they play it safe. Never really experiencing the other 99% of what this world has to offer. Never expressing themselves because it doesn't fit into some arbitrary shinobi rules. Most importantly, they put barriers around their hearts in fear of getting hurt and never really connecting with anyone, comrades or otherwise.'_

He was starting to see it now. Pervy Sage's barrier. Why connect with someone who could grow attached to you and die later on. Better to interact with strangers who only care for money. It's easier and less painful than making meaningful connections. If someone only after your money harmed you then it wouldn't really matter.

Because of this Jiraiya was letting fear of being hurt rule him. Only throwing himself into depravity rather than truly enjoying life. Naruto understood now. His anger lessened and in return was only pity. It had been unfair of him to compare the two. Noriyuki was on a different level than Jiraiya. The difficulty stemmed from how His sensei was able to overcome his own weaknesses while the Sanin continued to hide behind them.

The only teacher he had who had such growth was probably Iruka. Letting his shield down to connect with him on a level that no one had up until that night he became a genin. It spoke a lot about his academy teachers character. His ability to care about his students even when it may lead to heartbreak.

Naruto walked up the steps of the temple, making several shadow clones in the process. He ordered them to scout around to see if those creeps from before were still in the area. They probably wouldn't just let Sasame go so easily.

"Sasame?" He knocked on the temple door. "I have returned from Tetsukiri. I have medicine." Pulling it open he could see her now without her mask on. To be honest she was cute.

Incredibly cute.

Her long orange hair had a shine to it even in the darkness of the temples chamber. She sat against the wall clutching her shoulder. There was little blood but it still meant a chance to get infected if it wasn't treated.

"Welcome back. Thank you for helping me." She said.

"No problem." He dispelled his clone, taking in the information he had learned while he was in town. Apparently the girl knew where Orochimaru's base was. An important enough reason to send his goons to kill her. Not that he'd let them.

He set the medical kit down in front of her. "Here, I'm sure you'll want to bandage it yourself. I'll stand outside to give you some privacy."

She looked down at the kit. It was very quiet but she mumbled something he couldn't quite hear. He leaned in slightly.

"Forgive me Sasame but I didn't quite catch what you just said."

"C-C-Could y-you help me apply the...salve?" She stuttered up a storm while making the request. Her voice was barely louder than before.

Naruto nodded. He was aware how sensitive women were about letting others touch them. Something he had nightmares about since his second day of training with Noriyuki. "Only if you're okay with it."

She nodded, his hands tightening around her knees. Turning around she lowered the right side of her grey vest to reveal her bare shoulder. The red line where the cut showed was easy enough to see. His knowledge with first aid was non existent but he had seen Sakura bandage him and Sasuke - mostly Sasuke though - enough times to get the general idea.

He had experienced more about the female body in the past three weeks than most men saw in their lifetimes. Seeing Sasames' lone shoulder for some reason made his face warm. Mentally he kicked himself for thinking such things and swiftly applied disinfectant and bandage to the cut faster than Sasame could react to the sensation.

"And we're done!" He stood up turning around as quickly as he could.

"T-ThAnkyOu." She squeaked, zipping up her vest.

"Don't mention it." He took a deep breath. "So anyway, you told my clone that you knew where the Hidden Sound Village was. Why would you ever go somewhere so dangerous in the first place?"

"It's because I'm looking for my cousin Arashi! This land has many shinobi clans that had lived in harmony with one another. Sadly, a lot of costly wars led by the Feudal lord had pushed us to the brink and many now struggle to survive. Two years ago, Orochimaru came and offered to help those who served him. Those with special and powerful jutsu. My cousin was the strongest among us of the Fuma clan, so he was chosen as our representative. Since that day I haven't heard a single word from Arashi." Tears began to pour from Sasame's eyes. Clearly her cousin's disappearance had taken its toll on her. "I was desperate enough to infiltrate the Hidden Sound village. But I was spotted and…"

"It's alright," He soothed, "I understand. Too well in fact." Naruto crouched low, grabbing her hand and squeezed it tightly. "My friend nearly gave his life away for the promises Orochimaru made him. Empty and hollow ones. I fear your cousin may have been entangled in them."

She sat frozen. Her face was red and looked like she had a fever. He wasn't why his words were affecting her like this but he knew how difficult they were to hear.

"But have no fear. I will expose Orochimaru for the fraud he is! I give you my vow that I will help you see your cousin again and hopefully pull him from that snake's clutches. _You have my word._ "

She nodded mutely, her hand squeezing back. He helped pull her onto her feet. Her tears were wiped away and replaced with determination. His words clearly reached her.

"Can you lead me to the Hidden Sound Village?"

"Yes I can, so long as you allow me to go with you."

Naruto smiled. "Naturally. It may be the most dangerous thing you'll ever do but I would feel bad if you missed me kicking Orochimaru's scaly ass! He he he!"

Sasame giggled. A nice change in demeanor.

"We'll need to hurry then. Some of my clones have spotted your pursuers from earlier skulking around. We should also meet up with my…sensei." He sighed, mentioning the Pervy Sage.

"Your sensei?"

Channeling his inner Noriyuki, Naruto grinned wolfishly. "You have the devil's luck Sasame Fuma. He may be a hopeless pervert who thinks about nothing but woman. However, underneath all that he is still Jiraiya of the Sanin. If Orochimaru manages to get away from me you can be sure he'll smack him down."

"Your sensei is Jiraiya of the Sanin?" She gasped.

"Among others. He should be here any moment now." They walked down the steps to see said legendary pervert standing at the temples entry post. He was staring at him with his arms folded. Clearly he had questions about what happened with his shadow clone showing off like that. Not everyday you see a new jutsu that rivaled the rasengan. "Speak of the pervert. Did you finish up in town, Pervy Sage?"

"Yes," he grumbled. His eyes shifted and quickly brightened at Sasame. "Oh? Hello there! Who might you be?"

She took a half step behind Naruto, pinching the hem of his vest.

"Her name is Sasame. Orochimaru has her cousin, Arashi, under his thumb. She'll be going with us to the Hidden Sound Village." Naruto explained.

Jiraiya frowned. "She can show us the way but it's better that she go back to town. It's too dangerous for her to come."

Naruto shrugged. "Well I already said I would bring her to watch me smack Orochimaru around. Besides, it's not like either knows what Arashi looks like. We may wind up hurting him by mistake."

"Don't get cocky Naruto!" Jiraiya chastised. Anger dripping from his words. "You know well enough how dangerous he is after encountering him twice. If you encounter him, you flee and let me handle it."

Naruto scoffed. "I'm not afraid of Orochimaru. Especially now that I know his weakness."

To his credit, the Pervy Sage actually looked shocked at that boast. Saying it so casually that it may as well have claimed he knew what the snakes favourite type of drink was.

"H-His weakness? What is it!"

Naruto smiled. "It would be too hard to explain. Come on Sasame, we're wasting time here." He beckoned her to follow.

"Hey don't just walk away Naruto!"

"Then keep up."

The three walked towards the mountains in the distance. Apparently Orochimaru's base was in a forest in the valley between them. Even though Naruto wasn't a sensor he could faintly hear the sounds of more and more watchers from the trees. It just meant they were heading in the right direction.

Sasame talked more about the Land of Rice Paddies and the Fuma clan. She seemed happy discussing the times before Orochimaru showed up. It seemed Arashi was the closest relative she had left. A big brother to her that watched took care of her when both their parents were killed in a war with a neighbouring land.

"So your from the Fuma clan," Jiraiyai asked.

Sasame nodded. "Yes I am."

"Funny that you mention it. That tavern we went to was a hideout for your clan. Led by a man called Hanzaki."

"You met Hanzaki?" Sasame frowned. "He and the rest of them are traitors who left the Fuma clan. Many have cut ties with him."

"Is that so." Jiraiya hummed.

Yes It was quite a pleasant stroll, all things considered. Well, except for his sensei pestering them with questions. Talking about the Fuma clan with Sasame was one thing. It was the perverts pestering about Naruto's new jutsu that got on his nerves. The man just couldn't take a hint.

"So Naruto how about you show me that new jutsu now. We can take a small break before we get to the Hidden Sound. I'm curious how you came up with it." Jiraiya asked for the third time.

"Pass," Naruto muttered, "We have more important things to do right now.

The Sanin grunted. "I am the master here and you're the student, Naruto! You're supposed to listen to my instructions," his whining echoed throughout the forest. If Noriyuki hadn't acted like he was Naruto's age he would have called out Pervy Sage for complaining like a child.

Naruto stopped, turning to face his teacher. A smile hidden under a calm face. He held out his hand, expectantly. "Pay me."

To his credit his teacher actually caught on to the fact that he had made the same request to him while teaching him the rasengan. By the Sanin's own standards he had already been shown the technique up close. So it was up to him now to figure it out.

Sadly the Pervert had a double standard. Sticking his thumb downwards at Naruto's ironic request. "Pay you! Why the hell is it always money with you kid! I only asked because I thought I could give you suggestions on how to improve it!"

Naruto sagged over. He was getting tired of this. "Ugh! Fine, just stop yelling already." He held out his palm to his annoying teacher. He had already come up with a believable story of how 'he' came with it. "I took inspiration from Neji's palm rotation. How it looked similar to the rasengan. Well I decided I needed something defensive as well. As you can see." Chakra began to form, the blue disk covering his hand.

Jiraiya leaned in to observe it. "Impressive. Taking the idea from the Hyuga clan huh. Pretty ingenious. The focus is more on rotation by the looks of it. The edges spin faster than the centre point but the chakra in the middle has more density than the edges. A good means to balance out it's weaknesses. Best of all it's not too different from the rasengan itself. Spreading it out provides more surface area to block. Hell, it may be easier to do than the rasengan. Hmm, The Rasenshield. A very apt name."

Naruto was a little surprised how his perverted teacher had gotten the main gist of it so easily. Although it seemed his teacher had no idea the measures he would have to do to ensure it was stronger than a regular rasengan. He had shadow clones clashing the two jutsus together. Only with his enhanced rotation training did the shield defeat the sphere.

"You even managed to make it bigger. Does then mean you can do the same with the basic rasengan?" Jiraiya asked, holding out his hand. He demonstrated said technique. The rasengan was slightly larger than it had been before.

Naruto kept the shield spinning in his right hand. On his left he formed a rasengan as well. Pushing more chakra in it to make it larger than his teachers. A fact he felt smug enough to comment on. "Quite small, isn't it Pervy Sage?"

The Sage scoffed. "Oh please! I can make it as big as a house if I wanted to!"

"Ya it's not hard," Naruto agreed.

"Not hard!" The Sage cursed. He shook his head. His large white mane flailing back and forth. "It's barely been a month. You can even perform the jutsu without a clone now! Just what kind of training have you been doing since I have been gone? How have you improved so quickly?"

There was a tone of an accusation hidden within it. One Naruto did not like. So he merely shrugged. He knew he was acting flippantly but since he was trying to annoy the pervert he didn't care. It's not like telling him the truth would help matters.

"Will power." The blonde haired kid said, letting his jutsu go. "Come on, we can measure the size of our jutsu later. The sooner we get there the faster we can find Arashi."

Sasame nodded. Also distracted by their casual use of powerful jutsu. "Yes let's hurry. It's not far from here.

* * *

Jiraiya's stomach growled. His thoughts had put it off for a while now but it seemed after trying to show off his jutsu to his student he found himself running on empty. They had reached a quarry where they could deal with their persistent watchers.

More importantly he could get the full measure of this Sasame girl. Her mention of Hanzaki being a traitor only outed her as a potential pawn for Orochimaru. Hanzaki had said they left because they wanted no dealings with his treacherous former teammate. The only boon he could give to the man who led a group who had stooped to common thievery.

"Alright let's stop here." Jiraiya commanded.

His apprentice signed once more. "Seriously? Your being a real pain in the ass Pervy Sage."

"A shinobi never goes into battle hungry," he defended. "This may be our only chance to rest before entering battle. May as well take it. Besides, Sumire made us food to apologize for her deception. It would make her feel bad if we didn't eat it."

A smirk emerged on his face as his barbing actually forced the kid to give in. Clearly he had a soft spot for the fairer sex afterall. Hard to tell given such a masterful performance by the son of the Land of Tea's Feudal lord.

"Did you tell them I lied?" The kid asked, folding his arms.

"Who knows," he replied deviously.

"Oh whatever, let's just eat and get going."

They set everything out on a blanket. It was quite the time to be having a picnic but he was sure it gave their watchers something to gawk at.

"I'll go make us some tea," Sasame offered.

"That sounds great my dear! Thanks!" The Sanin shot her a smile.

It was perfect for two reasons. He knew she would most likely try something now. She most likely didn't know he was on to her. They could turn this ambush into their advantage. He promised Hanzaki he would watch out for her and return her back into his custody. Once she showed them the way he would send her back.

The other reason was now he had a chance to clear the air with his student. He didn't know what had gotten into him lately. Naruto had improved by leaps and bounds. It was scary to see such improvement when just a few weeks ago the kid struggled with the most basic of shinobi aspects.

It was like the boy had aged by a decade in the blink of an eye.

But he hadn't though. The Sanin had thought that the battle with his teammate had broken something in Naruto. Forced him to mature and take his training seriously. Changing his very mentality. He wouldn't blame the kid for that. He had been in the same situation but hadn't been able to keep his from getting away.

But this growth wasn't normal.

Worse was how arrogant the kid seemed. He always rushed ahead without thinking but now it seemed his reckless actions were planned out. A fact that may have been worse. Especially when he would face real monsters like Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. So for the boy's sake he would nip this in the bud while motivating him to continue to grow.

"I am impressed, Naruto. You really have grown since I have been gone. But you still have a long way to go with the Rasengan. Maybe in a few years you may actually complete it." Jiraiya felt smug as the bait caught his prey.

"Complete the Rasengan?"

"You didn't think the Rasengan was complete, did you? The Fourth Hokage was able to take it a step further." He boasted, half lying. It was true there was a step beyond the Rasengan. While Minato never lived long enough to complete it, he had managed to add fire nature to his Rasengan before.

Sadly it was difficult to control and took half his chakra to use. For that reason he never really used it.

"How was he able to do this?" The boy leaned in. A spark in his eyes.

"He was a master in his elemental jutsu. After years of difficult training he managed to combine into the Rasengan. Only a real genius like him could pull it off though."

The boy sat silently for a moment. Taking in this pseudo lie. "How long did it take him to combine the two? Which element? What shape did he make it into?"

Jiraiya fumbled. He didn't think the kid actually wanted such details. "Huh? It was wind I believe. It took him...four years after making the basic rasengan. As for a shape it was just a more powerful sphere."

Naruto's eyes widened. "He managed to combine wind with the rasengan. Interesting. It must make it S-rank then."

Jiraiya nodded. That would be a correct assessment of its potential difficulty. "Don't worry though so long as you keep training hard you might be able to do the same with your own element. In fact once we return to the village I'm going to tell Tsunade that I'm taking you on a training trip to prepare for the Akatsuki. They'll be making their move in a few years. At the rate you're going you'll be ready by then."

The boy didn't say anything. Merely ate his onigiri before Sasame returned with the tea. They thanked her as they both had used their replacement technique to fool her. They watched from a distance as their fakes collapsed to the ground. Leaving Sasame alone to greet one of their enemies.

* * *

Sasame felt a throbbing pain in her heart. She had almost not gone through with the plan. For some reason she had trusted Naruto more quickly than anyone she had met before. There was something about him that just drew her to him. Like she could trust him with her life.

A feeling she had only felt with Arashi until now.

Her feet felt like lead as she walked over to Kamikiri. She hated doing this. Only the fact that it led to the chance of seeing Arashi was keeping her going. Even that, felt a little hollow at the moment.

"Well done Sasame." Kamikiri congratulated her.

"I have done as you asked. Now bring me to see Arashi."

Kamikiri smirked. "Soon as we take care of these guys I'll bring you to him."

Sasame's heart lurched. "What do you mean! I thought you were supposed to capture them?"

"The kid yes, if it was an option. But that punk has a lot coming to him after the humiliation he caused me! Lord Orochimaru can study their corpses." Kamikiri sneered at Naruto. His scissor blades snapping.

On instinct, Sasame drew a kunai. Ready to cut down the man who lied to her. "Stay back! I won't let you harm him!"

Kamikiri scoffed, laughing at her feeble attempt. He raised his blades back ready to strike her down. "I guess you can die with them then."

Sasame steeled her resolve. A strength in her she hadn't felt before. "If so then I die knowing I protect someone who matters to me!"

"How foolish! Rah!"

Sasame closed her eyes for a moment. She expected pain to sear across her body as the blades cut her. Instead she jolted as an arm wrapped around her waist. The scent on pine needles filled her nose. That warmth she felt in her chest when Naruto held her hand.

"The only fool here is you." Naruto voice cut in.

Sasame watched stunned as the boy she thought was unconscious grabbed Kamikiri's blade with his bare hand. He pulled the man in to send a kick to his stomach. Her clansman coughed up blood and spit as he was sent flying back.

"Naruto how did you…?"

He nudged his head over to the picnic blanket. The two unconscious bodies turned back into logs. "Substitution."

Guilt filled her as he had known her betrayal from the beginning. She had done something unforgivable. "Naruto...I'm sorry." She pulled her kunai to her throat. Only this would make things right.

"It's me who should be apologising to you Sasame-chan." He said cupping her cheek with his hand.

Her body froze. That strange feeling filling her chest again. "W-why!" She sobbed.

"For not understanding the pain you were going through." He stated boldly.

She didn't understand what that meant. How could he understand something that she never told him about? He felt his hand grab her kunai. He twirled it in his fingers.

"Don't be so hasty. The only people who deserve retribution are those who prey on the emotions of others!" He pointed her kunai to Kamikiri. Jigumo flickered behind him to help him up. Her eyes widened further when more and more Sound Shinobi poured into the quarry. There were over a hundred of them with weapons drawn. It seemed Lord Orochimaru wasn't taking any chances with Naruto and Lord Jiraiya. "Allow me to use your weapon in your stead. With it I'll help you find your cousin and teach these fools the error of their actions."

Sasame was dumbfounded. The determination in his deep blue eyes. The strength his presence exuberated. His kindness in forgiving her transgression so easily. All she could do was latch onto him like a lifeline. Her tears uncontrollable at this point. "P-Please h-help me Naruto-kun."

He stroked her hair gently. "He he he he! Just watch Sasame-chan! You're about to witness how far I've progressed!"


	14. Chapter 13 - The Last Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy. If you have a question about my fic or about Naruto in general I'm always willing to talk. Please leave a review. It helps motivate me :D

**Chapter 13 - The Last Mission**

Things were not looking ideal for them. Jiraiya had thought Orochimaru would send a dozen or so pawns after them once they were presumed incapacitated. It seemed like the back up plan was to go in with overwhelming force if that failed. By his count there were one hundred and eleven enemy shinobi scattered amongst the boulders and jagged rock formations.

By the looks of them they were a large chunk of Orochimaru's sacrificial force. He had fought many like them in their invasion of the Leaf a few months back. Not too strong - Chunin level at best - but annoyingly persistent.

Their position was too entrenched to just circumvent them as well. It meant brute force would be required. 'I could easily summon Gamaken and take them down with a few of my wide ranged jutsu,' Jiraiya considered. It wouldn't be the most elegant battle or graceful as Mr. Gamaken would put it. He would be seen for miles around, giving away their location. While the enemy already knew where they were, Orochimaru was still a known element. Saving chakra at this point was crucial in case he showed his treacherous face.

Especially when he had two kids to look after.

"Pervy Sage, watch over Sasame. Make sure no harm comes to her. I'll take care of these guys." One such kid ordered, cracking his knuckles.

Jiraiya had a fit.

" _Are you joking Naruto!_ " The Sannin growled out.

His apprentice turned around. The sun hit the boys face in full. Until now he hadn't noticed them. Or rather, hadn't noticed they were missing. The distinct whisker marks on the boy's face were gone. How or why was pushed off to the side of Jiraiya's mind. No, what he really took in was Naruto's unwavering eyes. Jiraiya nearly shuddered seeing them. The fierceness they held. 'There just like Minato's during the Third Ninja War,' he realized. The boy looked more like his father now than ever before. It was like looking in a funhouse mirror. Same feeling yet in a different form.

Naruto smirked. "Ha! Of course not. There will be hell to pay if you let a single hair on Sasame's head."

"Naruto-kun," said girl whispered. The Sannin huffed at how her face was turning red as a cherry. He knew the look well. Barely knew him for a day and she was falling all over herself in front of the little fool.

At least she had the common sense to stand behind him! Not like the suicidal numbskull in front of him!

"That's not what I mean you little idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

His apprentice stepped forward. The headstrong boy began rolling up the sleeves of his orange dress shirt. "Were you not listening!" The boy responded unnaturally loud. "Orochimaru has ordered them to capture me! That is their objective! They have no reason to fight one of the legendary Sannin like yourself! Their Master would surely punish them if they failed!"

Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow. A little surprised at the tone of his words but more so on the fact the kid actually referred to him by his title. Usually nothing made the kid show him that respect. The Sannin glanced at their army of enemies. Some showing hints of doubt. Others fear as they know full well the power of the Sannin, given who their master was.

But such a thing wouldn't deter a group like this.

"That just makes it more important not to fight alone!" Jiraiya yelled. He wouldn't let Naruto do such a thing. It was reckless and unnecessarily dangerous! It broke everything that was taught to Leaf Shinobi! Something he was only allowed to do because of his title and prestige.

Yet for some reason only his mouth seemed to be moving. His body just couldn't will itself forward to pull the kid away.

Naruto formed a hand seal. With a large puff of white smoke briefly covering him, three shadow clones emerged. Two of them stood at Naruto's side while the third jumped back several feet behind them. The Sage had seen the kid make hundreds before. Typically with a straightforward quantity vs quality approach. Not the most tactful strategy. Given the current circumstances though...If he was going to face an army it would have been reasonable to do the same in this instance.

"You know Pervy Sage...A powerful shinobi once said to me; 'I am here to be your teacher, not your father or your best friend. I'm not here to hold your hand. You have to do this by yourself or not at all. Learn to stand on my own two feet and act like a shinobi'. Harsh words...but honest ones. So you can go ahead and save your concerns for someone else. I'm only doing what I have been trained to do."

Jiraiya's stomach tightened. He recalled the words well as they were his own. Spoken to Naruto when he had asked for assistance in learning the rasengan. It had been a lesson for the kid. With all the weight and responsibility on him, he couldn't be spoon fed. Such a thing would only hinder the boy.

It was cruel but in order to survive in the shinobi world it was a necessity. The world wouldn't wait for the kid to grow up. He needed to find the strength to face the horrors that awaited him. Even when he had no one there to help him.

That was Jiraiya's mentality at the time anyway. Reality proving much more difficult at this moment.

"Then and now are two completely separate things Naruto!" Jiraiya scolded. "Having the ability and experience to see that distinction only proves you didn't understand the lesson!"

To his credit the boy didn't get angry. No, beyond any reasonable expectation the kid actually laughed. Quite jovially too. Like the Sage had said something ridiculous.

Then the laugh became quiet and a little sad. Naruto even let out a pained sigh.

"I really feel sorry for you Pervy Sage. But it's you who needs to learn." The boy started. His tone took a very serious and pitiable note. Like the boy was the master and he was the student. " _They're not different._ Those things are connected in ways you don't even understand. Being a true sensei means being a parent, a mentor and a friend. Separate but connected. _They are the ones who shape themselves to their students! Not the other way around!_ _You're either in one hundred percent of the time or not at all!_ Y _ou do the role of a sensei a disservice by diminishing it like that and_ _I have no wish to continue to learn from someone who doesn't understand something so simple._ "

The Sannin's jaw snapped shut. His mouth felt dry and his throat sore. He stared wide eyed at the kid as the sun cast the boy's shadow on him. Nostalgia filled the Sannin as he felt like he truly was a genin again being scolded by Hiruzen-sensei. The wisdom contained in the words so poignant and unwavering. Much like his sensei's many talks about the will of fire.

Even as the boy essentially threatened to disown him as his teacher, he felt eerily empty. The reason behind his students' attitude towards him not even causing a stir of curiosity within the fifty year old man. He stood there silent.

No more words between them his apprentice called out to his enemies. "Sorry ladies. Just having some choice words with a fifty year old child. To thank you for your patience with me I'll let you all make the first move."

One of Orochimaru's men stepped up. This Sound ninja's combat uniform had a much more flared pattern than the rest. The mottled grey and black, full bodied uniform had its color pattern switched. He carried a long double bladed sword on his back with a long purple tassel decorating its hilt. Clearly he was the leader of this execution force.

"I must thank you kid. We thought things would be difficult with the Jiraiya of the Sannin here but if you want to face us alone then we will oblige your request. Either way, even if it costs us our lives, you will be brought to Lord Orochimaru." There was no malice in the man's voice. Just a professional demeanor which was required for a dedicated ninja.

Naruto shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll take you all down quickly." He spoke candidly, ignoring the Sound ninja's words.

The man grunted, raising his hand for all his men to attack. They all drew kunai and shuriken, ready to volley across the gap between them and rain death on his student. Naruto and the two clones beside him crouched low to the ground. In any reasonable sense they were ducking for cover.

But nothing was ever reasonable when it came to Naruto.

The clone in the rear formed hand signs, taking in a massive breath of air. " **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** " A massive gust of wind blew across the battlefield, the hundred metal projectiles were stopped cold. The impact of the jutsu created a barrier that sent them either dropping to the ground or careening off course by a mile.

The Sannin eyes widened. "He can use wind style? Since when?" Between the five nature types wind was the most rare within the Land of Fire...and arguably the most difficult to master due to how intangible it was compared to the other four. It took _years_ just to grasp the basics of it.

Basics that Naruto looked to be far past if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Naruto had two kunai in his hand. A sharp blue glow wrapping themselves around the blades. The two clones beside him began making hand signs at the same time.

"Not bad!" Naruto said. "Now it's my turn!" He tossed both of the coated kunai towards his enemies at an incredible speed. Not particularly aiming for anyone among them specifically from their trajectory. " **Ninja Art! Multi- Shadow Shuriken Jutsu Barrage!"**

The two kunai began to multiply. Not by a few dozen, no. Having used two clones at the same time to cast the jutsu seemed to multiply the effect. The Sannin had no idea Naruto could use his sensei's jutsu either... or even the very fact that a shadow clone could separately cast hand signs for a jutsu from a distance! It was unheard of. The kids hand sign speeds were quite dexterous already. With his clones casting them for him instead it was just a matter of timing. Something Naruto clearly had down as well.

It was brutal. Screams echoed throughout the valley from those who couldn't get away in time. Most of them in this case. The two coated kunai became nearly a thousand. Difficult to dodge. The ones that missed pelted the earth with loud thuds. The impacts chipping away at the dirt like heavy rain seemed through thin paper.

Even before the last of the thousand kunai fell, Naruto's two clones drew kunai in both hands. Held in reverse grips they charged at their disoriented enemies. Sprinting full tilt through the crowd doing only single hit attacks. All of which were non fatal as they used their smaller stature to weave around attacks and cut at their calves or feet.

The taijutsu style Naruto used had reminded him of Asuma Sarutobi's use of chakra blades and wind manipulation. Tight, fierce and strong when up close to their enemies. Except Naruto never seemed to stay with one enemy for more than a single attack, regardless if it was effective or not.

The original in the middle began to form a basic rasengan. Instead of charging in as well, his apprentice slammed the jutsu down to the ground. He then ran towards his clone that was guarding the rear in a zigzagging pattern. The earth and rocks being torn up as he back from his position. Jiraiyai could faintly hear the boy counting down from ten as he tore up the ground.

The Sannin understood now what the kid was going to do.

The rear clone was already making hand signs. Another wind style jutsu. The original stood beside him letting the rasengan dissipate. The two clones still amongst the enemies positioned themselves behind them as shields.

" **Wind Style: Immense Rock Storm!"** The torn up stone was picked up and blown towards the mostly limping enemies. A hailstorm of stone decimated most of the remaining enemies. The rocks pelting some that they actually jerked several times before dropping hard.

The two clones leapt back towards the original. Weapons still at the ready, likely for another planned attack. "Alright my turn is done. I'll let you guys make your move." His student offered, sounding half serious.

Out of the hundred and eleven enemies not including the two Fuma ninja from before, Only a dozen remained standing. Of those all but their leader had serious injuries on them. Cuts and scrapes from a flurry of kunai and jagged stone. None looked too willing to take up that offer.

" _It is time. The antlion appears from beneath the earth and spreads its wings in the sunlight for only a brief moment. With its birth the Kagerō you know dies."_

A deep voice resounded through the air, interrupting the flow of the battle. Emerging from the earth appeared another shinobi. An earth style user from their choice of entrance. Not the best looking man he's ever seen but looks weren't always a measure of strength.

"Ah so we meet again. Finally showed your ugly mug huh."

The guy didn't respond to Naruto's verbal jab. His body began to crystalize into an almost cocoon like object. The rapidly growing shell entrapped the hunchbacks entire body. Cracks began to form moments later. A burst of chakra being released. Emerging from the cocoon was a beautiful woman with pale green hair wearing nothing but a thin white gown. The emanating chakra sprouted on her back like wings. The pushed upwards allowing her to soar into the air.

"Y-You were actually a girl!" His apprentice yelled. The boy actually looked shocked by this drastic change. Gone was the hideous man and in its place was an angelic woman.

Someone whom the Sannin would gawk at her if he wasn't already in a state of shock spectating throughout this entire battle.

"Naruto watch out!" Sasame called out. "Kagerō is a Fuma Jounin who can use a forbidden jutsu! It's considered the strongest amongst our clan because it kills anyone it comes into contact with it! The user dies as a result of how dangerous it is!"

The one known as Kagerō seemed to collaborate with that claim. "Lord Orochimaru has promised that it will help our clan spread its wings in the sun once again. But for that to happen I must sacrifice everything. I must perform the ninja art I can use only once in a lifetime". She began to build up her chakra. The pressure was so intense it saturated the air around them. The amount the Sannin felt coming from her was off the charts! A suicidal jutsu that pushed it past A-rank!

"Interesting," Naruto hummed. He put out both his hands. Forming his giant Rasenshield. "You may sacrifice yourself for your clan but that only proves you don't have the will to live and go beyond your limits!"

Jiraiya's heart was pounding in his chest. The kid didn't know what he was up against. "Naruto! You need to get out of there! That jutsu will kill you! It's on a whole other level! Your shield won't cut it!" His desperate yelling seemed to fall on deaf ears though.

His apprentice dug his feet into the ground, determined to take it head on. A mad grin stretching on his face. Like he was barely containing his excitement. "Hey Pervy Sage! You want to know something about the Fourth Hokage?"

"Something about the Four Hokage?" The Sannin echoed.

"He he he he! Four years to complete the rasengan? He can eat his damn heart out!" Two of his clones stepped beside the original. Both extending their hands to the massive blue disk. They were pushing their own chakra into the shield. Preparing to attempt something Jiraiya had lied about only a few minutes ago. Something impossible for someone so young. Hell, it was something that was impossible as far as he knew.

It was faint at first.

The deep blue began to change to a stark white.

It began to grow even larger than it had before.

The very earth seared from it's touch.

The very wind around them began to scream as a new legendary jutsu was born.

A black figure stood in front of the light. His visage filled with strength and endless determination. It filled the Sannin with an unbearable feeling of nostalgia.

Jiraiya fell to his knees, mumbling a single name. "Minato."

" **Antlion Ninja Arts: Ephemeral!"**

" **Wind Style: Rasenshield!"**

A flash of white light blinded everything. The Sannin could feel the Fuma girl pull on his haori as the shockwave of the impact began to pull them in. Only gathering enough strength to stumble back did he avoid getting sucked in. He could still feel it though. Hot wind blowing hard against his entire body. The only thing he could hear was an intense ringing. The intensity of the wind chakra was so concentrated it pulsed through the air.

After what felt like an eternity did the dust settle. The outcome was much more than the Sannin had expected. What was once a rugged and unique landscape had turned into a flat, lifeless field of stone. Within 180 degrees of where his apprentice had stood everything had been wiped clear within a two hundred meter radius. That included all the downed enemies as well. They were gone without a trace.

The only thing left standing was Naruto. His three clones were gone. The boy let out a gasp as he barely stood up straight. He looked exhausted after such a monumental clash of jutsu. Yet from his smirk it seemed he had suffered no injuries during the exchange. Naruto limped back towards them, clearly happy at the result.

He only made it several feet before they sprung up from underneath.

It happened too fast for any of them to react. Three enemy ninja leapt in with their weapons and stabbed Naruto in his right lung, lower back, and stomach, respectively. They dug their weapons deeper as his student tried to push them off. It was no good. He had no more strength left. The look of complete shock on his apprentice's face shook the Sannin to his very core.

The twelve year old boy who had just done the impossible had been cut down. His injuries would be too fatal to heal in time.

"You're too dangerous to capture," one of the ambushers said.

"Better to just kill you now!" Another spoke.

"Lord Orochimaru will surely reward us for killing someone so strong, Ke ha ha ha!"

The three laughed maniacally, reveling in their victory. It only made Jiraiya want to throw up. He had watched Naruto die all the while he just stood behind him watching.

He had failed to protect his student. Again.

"You three... want a... reward?" His blood stained student said, barely clinging to life. "Allow me... to give you one then!"

***BOOOM!***

In another brilliant, but significantly less massive, flash of white light, Naruto exploded. The three attackers screamed as the outward force blew them apart. At blank range they became little more than flaming limbs and burnt husks of their former selves. It was an instant death for all of them.

*Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap!*

"Bravo!" A voice boomed beside the Sannin's ear. From behind him stood Naruto. Not a single scratch on him or even any indication that he just fought an army or exploded into dust. His much alive student was helping the Fuma girl on her feet after the jutsu's clash. Most likely missing the part where three sound ninja were killed in a point blank explosion.

"H-How?" The Sannin asked.

The boy gave a lazy shrug. "Paper bombs on a shadow clone."

"But I thought he was…"

"Me? Ha! Ya right! Like I would make that big a risk! The four down there were always just shadow clones. Took a lot of chakra to make them stronger than normal but I would say it was worth the show." His apprentice beamed.

"That was so incredible Naruto-kun!" Sasame swooned.

The boy chuckled, handing out a kunai to her. "Thanks Sasame-chan! Here, you can have it back. Really helped out alot."

The Sannin watched as his student walked past him. Stepping up to the destruction he just reaped. He put his right foot up on a lone rock, leaning in to admire his handiwork.

"So it's just down to you huh?"

From the uprooted trees just past the destructions threshold, the lead Sound ninja hobbled out. His uniform was in shreds, blood seeped from every limb. He was only standing because he was using his sword as a cane. The man would most likely die unless he got medical attention immediately.

"H-How did you do it?" The Sound ninja wheezed. "How did you beat all of us so easily?"

"How? That's easy. It's because I was five steps ahead of you all the whole time." Naruto responded plainly.

A look of confusion contorted on the defeated man's face. Clearly he did not understand how they were that many steps behind. Frankly, Jiraiaya didn't understand that either. Sure there was beyond masterful timing and jutsu combinations but such a lengthy plan would have bordered on precognition.

Naruto huffed. "Fine let's take it from the top. From the very beginning I used the fact you were fearful of the Sannin against you. Because I knew you were after me I reinforced the idea to only focus on me while avoiding Pervy Sage. In doing so I split the field into two. I knew that with your fear of a Sannin, none of you would try to flank me. Effectively limiting your direct field of attack by 180 degrees. Worked like a charm in my opinion." Naruto smirked, seeing the look of realization on the man's bloodied face.

Jiraiya's mouth hung open. He had thought the kid calling by his title had been strange. For it to be the first step of his plan…To be that far ahead…Unreal.

"The next part of my plan was to root out your hidden comrades. That was my number one goal actually."

"How did you...know they were there?"

"He he he he! I didn't. But for guys that kill for Orochimaru of all people, I knew some of you were slinking around somewhere, waiting for a chance to strike. So all I had to do was whittle your numbers down to nothing. Act like my guard was down after my victory and then have them attack my rigged clone. If any more enemies were still around then I could just make more shadow clones or deal with them myself. I was never in any harm throughout this whole encounter". Naruto held out his fingers counting out each step. "Creating a mental deterrent, setting up the battlefield, rooting out the hidden enemies, pretending to let my guard down, and finish up all the stragglers. All five steps explained for you as a reward for making through it all.

The realization about how easily they had been played wasn't lost on anyone watching the Sound ninja. He wheezed out a laugh. Clearly he found this all to be amusing, even as he was dying. "I see now...why Lord Orochimaru was after...you...Just..who in the...hell are you?"

Naruto's smile widened ear to ear. He tipped his hat downwards, shading his blue slitted eyes. "Me? He he he he! _Just a wily fox on the prowl. Hungry for some snake meat._ "

The man muttered something unintelligible before collapsing. Their last enemy had been defeated. A defeat that had been thought out far in advance.

There was so much Jiraiya wanted to ask. So much he wanted to say. The past few minutes had pushed his very comprehension on just about everything he knew. Things he had been certain of were now mysteries to him.

All because of one boy who just did the impossible.

Said boy walked past him, not uttering a word to convey his monumental achievements. He glanced at his student holding out his hand to the Fuma girl, who took it in response.

"Let's go find Arashi."

* * *

Naruto had done it. He had used all the basics Noriyuki had drilled into him since the moment they had met. The Five Fist Formation had decimated over one hundred enemies. Something that would have been impossible for him over a month ago.

It hadn't been as easy as he had made it seem though. At face value the price would make his sensei dubious if he didn't have such a large amount of chakra. The enhanced clones, the Shuriken Shadow clone jutsu, the Exploding Clone jutsu, a rasengan, and two wind jutsu. On top of that was the massive cake size cherry... the Wind Style: Rasenshield.

Naruto didn't even know he could pull it off. When he had heard the Pervy Sage mention the Fourth combing wind to it he knew that it was possible. Noriyuki often taught him to combine his skills together. Plus, with three shadow clones dividing the amount of focus and chakra flow, the jutsu itself had been rough but manageable. Noriyuki's five aspects of wind jutsu helped theorize the flow. With it he had smashed the Hokage's record by a thousand miles.

He should have felt proud of this achievement. This was a sign that he could surpass the Fourth Hokage rather quickly if he continued to build upon the skills and lessons he learned.

But it felt empty. Hollow. The reason was too obvious not to know why that was.

'Noriyuki-sensei wasn't here to see it,' he thought sadly. His sensei would have jumped for joy after seeing it. They would have celebrated his success by treating him to as much ramen as he wanted. Noriyuki would have squeezed the life out of him with pride. Naruto would have muttered something unkind about his shameless sensei's action but knew it was just to act cool. The lightness he felt when he made his sensei happy always seemed to raise his spirits. Like he really could do anything.

That's why the achievement felt dull. Because the man who helped make it happen wasn't there to ruffle his hair afterwards.

"We're almost there. The Sound village is just up ahead." Sasame called back. She ran just slightly ahead of them, guiding their group through the fog filled forest.

"Understood, let's stop before we get there to come up with a plan." Jiraiya replied.

Naruto could feel the man gazing at him. Even while they ran through enemy territory the questions the pervert was barely containing made Naruto annoyed. It was reasonable to expect that it would be the case. No question about it. He would too after all he had done. It was just irritating. The white haired man didn't seem too thrilled by his accomplishments either. For vastly different reasons, Naruto figured.

Just another contrast between his teachers.

They came upon a set of stone passageways that led underground. It seemed like the Hidden Sound village didn't actually have any buildings. Just a lair where Orochimaru toiled. Quite fitting for the snake.

He took a step ahead of his companions only to feel a hand jerk him back. "Wait Naruto. We need to do this right." Jiraiya ordered.

"Relax, I was just getting a better look. No need to talk to me like I don't know what I'm doing."

The Sannin rubbed his brows. His eyes screwing into his own. "Oh, you and I will certainly have a talk after this, _you can be certain of that_." Jiraiya reached into his backpack, pulling a headband out and handing it to him. "Doing this right means doing so as a Leaf shinobi. Right now you aren't technically one."

Naruto froze. His body tensed as for a moment he thought the man had known about his incarceration and subsequent escape. "What do you mean by that?"

Jiraiaya cocked an eyebrow. "I mean you don't have a Leaf headband on you. You probably left it behind with the rest of your gear when you went on your mission right?"

Calming, Naruto nodded, going along with the excuse. "Kakashi-sensei said it was too risky and that we could be found out if anyone saw it."

"I figured. So for now you can use my old one."

Naruto blinked. He took the headband in his hands. It was certainly rougher than most. The black cloth holding had small holes in it. The thing was probably decades old. A keepsake for the man who preferred wearing his...vagrant garbs instead. Much different than his own. The one Iruka gave him the night he graduated from the academy.

The one he'll never get back.

Not really seeing any reason to refuse the offer as it would only raised more questions later. Wearing the Leaf headband after going without it for a month felt strange. Even as he tied it around his neck there was a foreign feeling to it. Like it didn't belong on his person. He would put up with it though.

For one last time.

"Better?"

The Sannin nodded. "I would rather you got rid of the stupid hat your wearing so you could tie it on your head properly but...it will do." He muttered the last part quietly. Then the perverts gaze shifted to Sasame. Something that irked Naruto because of the mans stupid habits. "Now that we have made it here I want you to go back to Tetsukiri Sasame. I'll have no arguments on this."

Sasame blinked, a bit stunned at the demand. Her face then became saddened, like she had no choice in the matter. Which she definitely did.

Naruto folded his arms. Giving the pervert a dirty look. "I already told Sasame-chan I would take her with me."

"Putting aside the fact how dangerous it is here, you are conveniently forgetting she broke the laws of a shinobi. She betrayed us and had planned to turn us over to Orochimaru." The pervert said stoically. "Such deeds cannot go without punishment."

Naruto folded his arms, cocking his eyebrow."Really? Then tell me oh wise one, just what law did she break?"

"She betrayed those who sought to help her. Hashirama, the First Hokage layed out the shinobi rules. Betrayal must be punished no matter the circumstance as written in the fifteenth tenet."

Naruto wanted to scoff so badly at the man. But to do so now wouldn't do it the justice it deserved. He could only rub his eyebrows in annoyance. "How you ever made it to chunin astounds me, pervy sage." He muttered. "Anyway! Sasame, you were ordered to hand us over to Orochimaru by one of your senior clansmen, right?"

Sasame took a thoughtful look before nodding. "Yes," she confirmed.

"Then it was a mission?" Naruto asked. Once more she nodded. "Then I believe the fourth tenet of the shinobi rules says you must always put the mission first which nullifies tenet fifteen. Plus, you, who are a ninja of this land who was circumventing us, foreign ninja, on your land performing a clandestine mission without any sort of authorization from Rice Paddies Feudal lord."

The pervert flinched. "Y-Yes but she wasn't doing it for her nation or village. Only for her own sake." Jiraiya meekly defended.

"Neither did I when I stole the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage's office. I was only trying to pass the academy to become a ninja because I was given a mission by a superior I too thought I could trust. By your logic I should return this headband to you then." The moment Naruto said it he began to untie the headband from his neck.

Jiraiya sputtered, waving his hands back and forth, trying to come up with something to combat his logic. "Yes, but it led to a traitor being exposed, so it benefitted the Leaf!"

"Yes and now that Sasame has failed her mission, like I did mine, she has guided us to Orochimaru's base. Hell, she only took the mission for the sake of her family. So putting aside your faulty reasoning all that's left is the promise I made to her to find her cousin, whom, I reiterate, neither one of us knows what he looks like."

The Sannin folded. The fifty year old baby was cursing into his hands. "Alright fine! But she is your responsibility Naruto!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "She always was. Not like I would leave her with you when you couldn't keep her from getting hurt during my battle." He shook his head in disapproval. "Tsk, tsk, pretty pathetic Pervy Sage."

"It was only because you-Oh forget it!" Jiraiya stormed past them towards the entrance. Missing the small laugh he and Sasame shared between them.

"Thankyou Naruto-kun for saying those things," Sasame whispered into his ear softly.

Naruto took a calming breath. Her scent of sweet plums filling his nose made him feel warm inside. "Nothing to you need to thank me about. I only spoke the truth. I have come to realize recently that understanding others and their positions helps one reach truth. With truth you forge a sword that can cut down more than just a person's body but their very ideals." He recited one of Noriyuki's lessons from memory.

Sasame blinked. "You're really smart, Naruto-kun."

"He he he! First time anyones ever said that to me. Truthfully, I was just fortunate to meet someone who passed his wisdom to me."

The two reached Jiraiya who was scouting the entrance to the underground base. It was wide open with no guards. Yet it was narrow enough that it could prove dangerous if they got stuck in that position. He could see the gears turning in the Sannin. Probably thinking the same thing.

"Best not to attract too much attention. Three big rats will be a bit obvious, so let's send in a critter who won't." Jiraiya bit his thumb, forming the seals for a summoning jutsu. Slamming his hand on the ground there was a small puff of smoke. With said critter turning out to be Gamakichi of all toads.

"Yo," the orange toad greeted, waving his tiny arm at them.

Sasame jumped slightly, tugging on his vest. "Eeek! That toad just spoke."

"Ya get used to it girlie, I do more than just talk you know. Many say I have a terrific singing voice." Gamakichi boasted. His eyes caught a glimpse of him and he actually saw surprise in the toads' horizontally slitted eyes. "Whoa, Naruto is that really you?"

Naruto actually smiled at this. He could tell the toad liked his outfit. Something no one seemed to compliment him on yet. Although a part of him had a worry now that Gamakichi was here. He shrugged it off though. Showing off his clothes, even doing a quick spin around. "The one and only."

Gamikichi returned the grin. "You really clean up nice don't ya. Definitely better than before, especially that-actually, now that I think about it the elder toads were wondering something about why-!"

Naruto's eyes widened immediately. He grabbed the toad quickly, interrupting his words by putting his hand over the amphibian's mouth. 'That was a close one,' Naruto internally gasped. Only a few moments after that sinking feeling did he realize he had it. Something he was really glad for.

He had forgotten that his contract with the Toads had been nullified. His sensei mentioned something about them knowing the contract between them being severed eventually. Gamakichi almost blabbed this in front of Pervy Sage which would have blown his cover and brought those unpleasant questions back. Questions he couldn't make up answers for like the others.

"Gamakichi!" Naruto squealed, placing the stunned toad on his shoulder before he could object. "Why don't you come join us! I have snacks you can have too!"

"Umm? Ok I guess."

"Naruto, he isn't a pet." Jiraiya scolded. "We need him to scout the entrance for us."

"Oh? You were going to use the Chief toad's son as a sacrifice for any potential traps that were waiting for us? No wonder the Chief doesn't like you summoning him. Did you get another son of his eaten by a snake too?" It seemed a little risky to send a toad whose father went toe to toe against a tailed beast just because his son basically asked him too. You didn't even need half a brain to know that was a bad idea.

Jiraiya's face puckered, probably imagining such a thing actually happening.

Gamakichi bobbed his head. "Ya I would prefer not getting eaten thankyou very much. I will take those snacks though."

"He he he! Here," Naruto pulled out some pieces of candy and gave them to his new passenger. He quietly whispered to the toad. "For your silence on that issue you were about to speak about, I will explain later."

Gamikichi nodded, taking the bribe.

"So instead of Gamakichi let's be a little more tactful about this shall we?" Naruto summoned three shadow clones. Each quickly appeared just before they did the transformation jutsu, turning into mice. He had done something similar during his battle against the giant stone golem underneath the prison. He figured such a tactic would work the same.

Jiraiya snorted, clearly upset that his idea did indeed seem more practical. He couldn't help but feel smug at the man's annoyance. They waited quietly for a few minutes after the clones scuttled past the base's threshold. The memories he received were just about what he had expected. Dark, narrow passageways, branching paths, dangerous traps...nothing unusual at all.

"The way is clear," Naruto explained. He held out his arm to Sasame, giving her a thousand watt smile. "Would you do me the honor of escorting you through this dark and foreboding dungeon Sasame-chan?"

She giggled slightly, gingerly curling her fingers around his right bicep. "O-Ok, Naruto-kun."

"Argh! This isn't a date you two!"

Naruto nodded to Jiraiya's griping. "Of course it isn't. Real dates don't have chaperones. So if you want to leave Pervy Sage we would be ever so grateful."

The Sannin's face twitched. "Don't just write me off! You may have had your moment earlier but I will show you that I am still the great Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin! The one that makes all those who hear my name weep in awe and terror at my-!"

"-Ok, we'll see you when we get back," Naruto said as the two of them went on ahead. His willful ignorance of the pervert resulting in a rather loud and audible face plant.

"Hey don't leave me behind!" Said legendary shinobi cried out after them.

* * *

For the first time in two years since her cousin left to serve under Orochimaru, Sasame felt hopeful. She had waited patiently for any word from Arashi but none came. She had searched for any clues about where he could be working but she found none. She even spied on her own clan members in the hopes she would find where Arashi was living and only by chance did it turn into this.

Only by luck...The devil's luck, as Naruto-kun had put it, did she finally reach this point. That Arashi could just be up ahead lifted her heart to times before her parents had gone off to battle and never returned. That she could finally see and hold the last of her true family, filled her with anticipation.

"Stay close, Sasame-chan, there are a few traps here that haven't been set off yet," Naruto-kun warned.

True enough there were spikes of bamboo shooting out of the walls. They would have skewered any who walked past them. Something that most likely would have happened to her if Naruto hadn't been here.

She held his arm more tightly. Shyly she pressed herself closer to the boy. "Ok Naruto-kun."

They had split up from Master Jiraiya and the talking toad, Gamikichi, at a three way split a ways back. They had opted to search separately with Her and Naruto going down the middle while the other two took the left and right. She didn't mind. Naruto was extremely strong and she felt...good being close to him. Something she definitely felt less self conscious about when they were alone.

"All these traps seemed to have gone off already," Sasame observed. There were half a dozen death traps that were evident along the tunnel walls. Scorch marks, needles, shuriken, open pits with spikes at the bottom. Quite imposing taken all together.

"The wonders of shadow clones. Couldn't live without them. He he he!" Naruto joked. His relaxed voice and calm demeanor helped calm her own nerves. After witnessing his battle with over one enemy shinobi there was no doubt in her mind that he would have any trouble facing whatever lurked in these tunnels.

They eventually approached a large wooden door. Purple lights hung along the arches. A haze of some kind seemed to be seeping out from under the bottom. As they approached it ever so slightly creaked open. The noise stretching out and echoing through the tunnels.

Sesame squeezed the life out of Naruto's arm.

"How nice of Orochimaru to welcome us in. I'm afraid we're going to be poor hosts for him though. He he he!" Naruto laughed at the continued walking into the chamber.

Countless stone pillars littered the room. Candles hanging from awnings were the only light source for small sections of the massive room. A wider gap was more prominent down the centre but it left so many options for any watching to come out and get them.

On the far end was another door like the one they just entered. It seemed likely that was where they needed to go. Hopefully then it would put them close to where Arashi was. If he wasn't here then she was out of ideas. From how Kamikir spoke about her cousin it didn't feel like he had been lying about seeing him here.

" _How is it….That a simple genin could escape a prison like_ _Hōzuki-jō?"_

They stopped. A voice echoed around them. Rather a question she had no idea what it was referring to. Stepping out from a pillar in front of them was an older boy. He had grey hair tied back in a ponytail and wore round glasses. On his forehead was the Sound village headband. He mainly wore purple and white, signifying a more important role with Orochimaru.

" _Eh, Naruto?_ " He smiled viciously at Naruto. A sick and twisted one that made her want to throw up. Sasame had no idea who he was but she already didn't like him.

Naruto pulled his arm out from her gently, signalling her to step back. While she didn't want to leave that lifeline she knew that Naruto needed mobility. Whomever this guy was he was in for a world of hurt.

"Kabuto~!" Naruto chirped happily. "You haven't changed a bit, how's your stomach doing!"

The boy gritted his teeth. "About the same as your heart I'm guessing."

"That's good to hear." Naruto acknowledged, cracking his knuckles. "Both of yours certainly won't be functioning in about two minutes."

"Oh? I guess you haven't changed either. You got one hit in our last fight and yet you still think you can beat me? Perhaps it really was just luck you managed to escape such an infamous prison then." The Kabuto guy laughed to himself. It's creepiness only seemed to hammer down Sesame's thoughts on him.

Naruto nodded. "Ya that's about right. Luck certainly was on my side."

Kabuto continued laughing. Even palming his face at Naruto's simple reply. "Eh he he he! My, that's very big of you Naruto. Perhaps you have grown by a miniscule amount, even if it won't help you now."

Naruto shifted his hat, tapping the toe of his shoes on the ground. He then waved Kabuto forward with his hand. Beckoning the older boy to him. "Let's hurry this up please. Orochimaru has his ass on the chopping block after I'm done with you."

" _Oh really? Fine then you can die first! I knew your arrogance would be your downfall!"_ With glowing blue hands Kabuto charged forward at an incredible speed. His hands aimed to strike Naruto down. His attack targeted the heart.

Naruto just stood there. He placed one hand on the column next him and leaned against it. Naruto even held his other hand out to check his fingernails.

She was about to cry out to him but stopped shy when Kabuto's attack fazed through its target. A stunned look on Kabuto's face as his full momentum continued to carry him forward at an awkward stride. The Naruto that had just been run through faded away. Like it wasn't there to begin with.

An illusion.

" **Rasengan!** "

At the last possible moment. Just as the look of realization hit Kabuto's face, Naruto jumped down from the darkness above. A blue orb of chakra swirling in his palm. The attack blinded her with light as screams from Kabuto boomed through the chamber. His back took the full brunt from the attack.

When the dust settled all that was left was Naruto standing atop a prone Kabuto. A small crater marked the ground with cracks stretching out. The blonde haired boy jumped off shaking dust from his collar. A satisfied smile stretching ear to ear.

"A funny thing about arrogance is that it can sometimes be confused with confidence. Like this situation. I was confident I could beat you because you were arrogant in thinking that I was arrogant." Naruto squatted low, facing his still conscious opponent. "You can see the irony in it. Actually, your glasses are broken, so I guess you can't see much of anything right now! He he he he!"

"I-Impressive ...Naruto. It wasn't just a...fluke then? Good. Lord Orochimaru will be...pleased. He's waiting for...you." With a final gasp the light in the boys eyes faded. Sasame had thought the boy had died until she saw cracks forming on the boy's face. Like tiny pieces of confetti, skin and clothing shed from what looked like a person wrapped inside of it. It was a Sound ninja.

"What's happening to him? Sasame asked.

"A decoy." Naruto answered. "Yet he knew about our previous fight and I could feel that it was really Kabuto. So how?"

_*Creaaaaaaak!*_

" _Well that's easy little Naruto. When one can truly manipulate others, it isn't just their actions you can control but their entire body. Ku ku ku ku!"_

Sasame trembled. Her strength left her. Legs giving out to this overwhelming pressure.

She shook like a leaf as her head turned to the other door. The slight crack revealed an ominous blood thirsty warning that reached every part of her body. Every fibre of her being was either telling her to run away now or to kill herself. That she could face a worse fate should she not do either ones of those two things.

"Sasame? You're going to be alright," Naruto spoke, trying to calm her. Yet this time they didn't seem to give her any sense of courage. Like it was futile to even attempt to run away.

"N-Naruto...I...I can't." Even her voice couldn't come out right. She felt completely powerless.

"Then I will help you." Her eyes widened. Something soft pressed against her lips. Something that shook the cold dread from her system. She barely registered Naruto's face less than an inch away from hers. The realization of their current state probably raised her internal temperature by five degrees.

Naruto was kissing her!

Barely after she realized it was happening, the blue eyed boy broke it off. His thumb tracing down her cheek.

"Better now?" He asked.

She stood up. It was less about having no strength in her limbs now, rather, the blood rushing to her head made her feel dizzy. Her mouth opened and closed a few times only managing small squeeks. It only made her more embarrassed that she was so flustered. "Ehh...Ahh...Eeee. Ya."

"He he he. Sorry, I saw my sensei do it to someone once and it helped them clear their head. I figured...well...you can always slap me later. Although, I can't say I didn't find it all too bad." Naruto shot her a not so subtle wink before turning back to the Sannin. "Sit tight, this shouldn't take long."

* * *

Orochimaru smiled wickedly. Even as the boy ignored him to attend to the orange haired girl, he couldn't help but feel a sickening glee at such a specimen. There were few times where the Sannin would claim he had made a mistake. A calculation error. Where the small deviations in conditions ultimately failed to meet expectations. On this occasion he couldn't help but feel giddy.

Giddy that he had been wrong about this child.

"Sorry about that, where were we?" The boy asked, tipping his hat, trying poorly to hide his smile.

"We were about at the part where you spilled all of your secrets _Naruto-kun_. Kukukuku!"

The boy tapped his lips, trying to look like he was thinking hard about something. "Hmm, nope I think we were on this," he spoke, pointing at the wasted vessel that Kabuto had taken control of.

Orochimaru didn't see the harm in telling the child. Not like it would hurt him in any way. It would probably even get the boy to speak more openly about his...changes. "A facsimile of the mind transfer jutsu. Our chakra possesses a host body for a short time. While it may not have anything near the original strength of the user it is quite handy for being so far away."

This didn't seem to make the child happy at all. He spun on his heels, turning around. "Really? What a waste of time then. Come on Sasame, there is nothing worth finding down here."

" _Oh and just what makes you think you can leave?"_

The boy barely turned his head back. "Um...me? I just said so after all. Not like you could do anything to stop me." The arrogant boy said flippantly.

This chided Orochimaru slightly. A rare feeling for him. His presence seemed to be nothing more than a speck for the boy. The most fatal mistake he would make in his short life. "You may have surprised Kabuto but I know the tricks you used during your fight with my servants. I know of the power you have possessed."

"Strange how Kabuto didn't seem to be aware of it."

Orichimaru's couldn't help but feel satisfaction at the fact his assistant had been taken down so easily. Kabuto had always felt he knew better than most, even himself at times. He knew the boy would eventually be duplicitous but his use never seemed to run out. It just left this very unique relationship between them.

"I made sure Kabuto was unaware of your new skills. Something of a game that he and I-"

"-Ya I don't care. I rather not have to clean my ears after hearing what types of games you play." The boy gagged in disgust.

It never ceased to amaze Orochimaru how simple the boy could be. It was like he wasn't aware that in an instant his very existence could be over. The life he could have would never come to fruition and would only be remembered as a loud child who died too young. Such was the futility of life.

Why the true meaning was making it eternal.

The Sannin released as much blood lust as he could muster. He would show this child whom to fear. " _I wouldn't be too arrogant, Naruto-kun. I am not as easy to defeat as Kabuto was. Even with less than a quarter of my original strength I could end you faster than you could use these new powers of yours._ "

The boy actually turned back around...only to roll his eyes. Letting out a groan of annoyance at the Sannin.

The arrogant, foolhardy, insignificant child beckoned the legendary Sannin over gingerly. "Come on then, if we're going to fight then get on with it already. It would have been better if you were actually here in person so you could take your ass kicking like a, er, the...person you are. But I guess this will be a preview for later."

It seemed the boy was too foolish to even comprehend his position. Or his recent gain in power had gone to his head. 'A natural development,' Orochimaru mused. Then an idea popped into his mind. Something that would really shake the boy from his power trip. "Oh? If I had the time I would have been here immediately after what I have witnessed from you. Sadly, Sasuke-kun has been very demanding in supervising his training. So this form will have to do."

That had gotten the result he wanted. The boy's eyes widened. The realization that his friend, the one he fought so dearly to keep out of his grasp was for nothing.

"Sasuke...No, I returned to the Leaf Village and…."

"Kukukuku! Yes! Sadly your time away has been busy in the Leaf village. Many have been trying to find you since your miraculous escape. It left the tracker ninja divided and spread thin enough for Sasuke to flee the Leaf Village once more." He twisted the knife hard into the boy, letting his words drive him to anger. 'Now let us what this pompous child will-'

"I see, thank you for letting me know. Do what you can to help him." The boy replied, dipping his head slightly.

Orochimaru, for the first time in decades, actually did a double take.

"Pardon?" The Sannin asked incredulously. He was sure he heard correctly. It was just a shock to him that someone who was strongly influenced by the Leaf Villages' Will of Fire had just sounded grateful at helping one of their shinobi go rogue. Especially one of the last from a founding clan. It defied logic.

"I was wrong to force Sasuke to come back." The boy started, fists curling tightly. "Sasuke is walking a dark path, I won't deny him that, but that decision should be his choice, not mine or anyone else's. I may not like it or even agree with his choice but as his friend... supporting him is the only way to let him know he isn't in this fight alone."

Orochimaru processed the words carefully. Taking them in like they were of an alien language. For a brief moment he saw Jiraiya in the boy. Like Naruto and Sasuke, he and Jiraiya also came to blows when he abandoned the Leaf. No one seemed to understand his reasonings and only condemned his actions. There hadn't been a single person in the entire village on his side. Now here stood one such boy who was offering unconditional support to a rogue shinobi.

Complete bullshit.

" _Oh? Will you support him? Then why not serve me Naruto? I can help you grow stronger as well. I mean no one would blame you after the Leaf Village threw you away. It must have been hard to accept that after all your hard work they still saw you as a weapon because of the Nine Tails. Perhaps you should demonstrate your new strength to them...personally."_ It would be nice if the boy accepted willingly. Such strength in someone so young was frankly, an astronomical anomaly. More so was how sudden the increase was. That change bordered on the impossible. The secret to that development would benefit him greatly.

"Before I answer that. I have a question for you? Something I have been meaning to say since I heard you were here." The boy asked earnestly. His blue eyes almost glowed with intensity. An intensity that actually made his skin feel cold. His senses were dulled in this form but it felt like he was really there, standing in front of this genin.

"Speak." Orochimaru muttered. His pulse rose. This foreign body he was inhabiting began to feel uncomfortable. Something he wasn't even aware was possible.

With no amount of curiosity -no, not curiosity, pity- or any hesitation, the five words this twelve year old boy uttered actually bothered the Sannin.

" _When did you forsake yourself?"_

Orochimaru's body tensed. Not just this temporary vessel. No, his real body over a thousand miles away did. His nails even dug into the wooden chair he typically sat in. " _What the hell is that supposed to mean!"_ The Sannin spewed. His frustration got the better of him. To a few meaningless words of a former genin!

"I was told about your history from the Pervy Sage. How you were passed over for Hokage, how you had impossible goals and fled the Village, how you now live here," the boy guestered with his arms circling around the chamber, "hiding away from those who are stronger than you. How you squander your potential because you don't really know what you're trying to do or who you are."

" _Shut up! You're nothing but a child who knows nothing of the shinobi world! What does someone like you know about me!"_

The boy's gaze never left his own. There was pain in those blue eyes, yet, behind them was strength. Strength that was the cause of his rage. "I know because I met someone like you. He was the one who helped escape Hozuki."

This peaked Orochimaru's curiosity still bubbling below his rising surface of anger. " _Who?_ "

The boys smiled, a toothy grin giving him an almost feral appearance. "A true shadow that can hide in the sun. Immortal yet does not waste a single day. Possesses strength beyond strength but only uses it if his adversaries show their worth. He is everything you want to be."

The words spun in the Sannin's mind trying to get some clue as to who this was. 'Someone that powerful just helped the boy escape and gave him power? They didn't even try to take the Nine Tails or manipulate him?'. The Sannin scoffed. "Stop speaking nonsense! There is no such person! I would have known about them otherwise!"

"You would have known? He he he he he! Ha ha ha ha ha!" The boy's laughter rose. His cackling even bothered Orochimaru. Like the words he spoke were truly that amusing to the child. "There is truth in the saying 'the greatest adversaries are those we do not know of'. I truly hope you never cross paths with him, Orochimaru. He is not one who takes kindly to others taking away people's free will."

" _Is that so? I guess that means I just have to torture the information out of you!"_

The boys shrugged. "Well then, you have my answer. Why follow someone who has given up on themselves? It's not like I'm going to wallow in some pit because I was fired from my job. I don't blame anyone, y'know. Times are tough. Cutbacks and the economy I'd imagine."

" _Still you make a mockery of this!_ " Orochimaru snarled. " _Fine then I shall make you bend to me right here! Then I'll-"_

"-Please Lord Orochimaru, allow me." A soft voice called out behind him, just as he raised his arm to strike.

A boy with long pale purple hair and basic shinobi garbs stepped out from the door. He was the last piece of any discernible value in this base. However, at the moment his sacrifice wouldn't even make the Sannin bat an eye. This servant was just someone who was slightly more powerful than his normal stock. Nothing truly special. The desire he had to help bring his clan back to power was easy to use against him. A few promises and the young man would happily lay down his life.

If he remembered correctly the augment he gave the young man was a byproduct of his experimental subject, Shin. Sadly with little to no material that he could absorb those abilities would be pretty much worthless. Especially against Naruto. He was to be the vessel for this encounter until one of his men managed to stumble his way back.

"Arashi!" The orange haired girl screamed. "Is that really you Arashi?" She darted forward past the yellow haired brat. Only being stopped by Naruto's arm. It seemed the child had the sense not to let his little friend reunite with her clansman.

His pawn smiled. A warm expression filled with kindness and concern. "It is good to see you again, Sasame."

"Arashi...!"

"Just wait a moment Sasame," the boy commanded. The blue eyes now shifted to his pawn. "I need to ask Arashi something. It will only take a moment."

The girl looked hesitant, glancing back to her clansman. Only a small nod showed her complacency.

"Arashi Fuma?" Naruto asked.

His pawn nodded. "I am."

Orochimaru was already annoyed beyond reason at the child. Only this development held his interest because it could lead to an advantage he could leverage. While Naruto had no means of being broken besides through physical means, his companion could. And from their...relationship, Orochimaru could tell that she was his weakness.

He couldn't help but lick his lips.

"Nice to meet ya, the name's Naruto Uzumaki! Your timing here couldn't be better!" The boy chirped. He hooked a thumb to the way they came. "We were just here to get you. Let's get going."

His pawn frowned. "I'm sorry but that is impossible. I have sworn myself to Lord Orochimaru and to fulfill his wishes. For the sake of my clan I -"

"-Ya ya ya, you only did this to help your clan. That's noble of you. But you have been working for him for what? Two years? What do you have to show for it? Dead friends? Free room and board? If that's it well.. As far as I'm concerned if he's not going through with his end of the deal then neither should you."

"Please Arashi. Just come back with us," the girl begged.

Orochimaru hadn't planned on the boy using coercion and persuasion to take one of his pawns from him as he stood right there to watch. While the boy's words were...different then some nonsense about family and love, they seemed to be striking a cord.

There was a flicker in his pawn. His brainwashing wasn't always perfect but he would have thought it would have stood up more to a few words.

"I-I can't, Lord Orochimaru has promised to give me power. I must become strong to help my clan." His pawn responded adamantly.

Naruto slammed his palm into his hand. Like he came onto some big realization. "Oh? Power? Is that all? That's fine then. If you come with me I'll give you more power than this garden snake has. You must have known about my battle from earlier. I'm sure that speaks for itself."

"Naruto? What are you doing?" The girl questioned.

"T-Thats...I...um...no I need power that Lord Orochimaru...Argh!" His pawn grunted in pain, grasping his head. Most likely trying to fight off the brain washing.

Orochimaru was transfixed on this development. It was like genjutsu. In no time at all the boy's words seemed to affect his pawn on their own. Such a power was rare. Something he didn't imagine someone of Naruto's lineage possessed. A rarity he wanted to study.

"I mean what's the difference? You just want the power to restore your clan right? How does it matter how you get it? Who cares if you didn't earn it? It's not like a clan can just survive on the strength of just one member. The Fuma clans already divided so why not just get the power you need and start over from scratch. But wait. Any power you are given probably can't just be transferred to anyone else." The boy shook his head. "That's really a problem isn't it?"

The girl gripped the yellow menaces vest angrily. "Naruto stop! You're hurting Arashi! He's in pain."

"Good. After all the heartache he put you through I would hope he felt a little bad. Even if Orochimaru twisted his mind this should help him see reason." Naruto took the girls hands, placing them to his side. "Listen Arashi, Sasame, and...Orochimaru, I guess. What I have to say is important. Probably the most important thing you will all hear in your entire lives." The boy stepped up, placing his hand atop his hat, eyes shadowed by its brim.

Everyone watched the boy. His pawns gasps subsiding slightly to take in the words as well.

"...I don't understand."

Everyone stayed silent in response.

Annoyance began to refill the Sannin as this was just more of the boy's arrogance.

"I understand how you were considered the strongest of your clan? A lot of people have spoken to me about potential. Who has it and who doesn't. Apparently I have it. _A Lot of it in fact_. But that didn't mean I was just handed anything. I had to work for this strength. My sensei didn't just hand it to me like some weapon. He only showed me my true potential and how to reach it."

The boy took a deep breath, pointing his finger out to the Sannin. "You. As much as I hate to admit it, you could have taken over the continent by now if you showed your men that same necessity. But you don't show people the way or how to reach their potential. You take. Take something that you can't even fathom and say it's for your own goal. To gain all the jutsu in the world? Give me a break. You use those as disposable grunts when they could make breakthroughs you never would have." Naruto waved his arms down his body. "Case in point."

The Sannins' eyes narrowed. "Your naïve way of thinking is a waste for the power you possess, Naruto Uzumaki. The shinobi world is about the survival of the fittest! Only the strong survive and the weak perish! _It is by our evolution as a species and hidden knowledge from jutsu that we gain power!_ " Orochimaru would not be swayed by such simple words. He was no gullible or mindless juvenile.

The boy's smile widened. Eerily creepy and looked unnaturally stretched. "Survival of the fittest? That's funny. Remind me how you got that title of yours then?"

Orochimaru flinched at the reference. 'It seems like Jiraiya has told the boy much more than I thought'. Indeed, had Hanzo the Salamander chosen to slay him and his two teammates at that time all the work he had accomplished would have never come to be.

"What's wrong Orochi? Pouting cause I'm right? How your death at an early age would have cut short all your achievements now? Just like you are doing so with that person you're possessing?"

"So many shinobi only reach the level of mediocrity! Such insects are only good to be stepped on! You don't know how far they will go!"

"And neither do you! For a long time I thought the same about myself. That I was hopeless and weak. It took someone who truly understood me to shatter through that limit." The boy pointed to the roof. His face lifted to show the very definition of resolute. " _So I will not be like you! I won't forsake my potential or anyone else's! On my own terms and in my own way I will become the strongest! Even as a rogue shinobi I will reach a height that surpasses all! Be they Kage, rulers of entire nations or shadows that lurk even higher!_ "

"N-Naruto." The girl muttered in awe.

The boy turned around to her. Her own eyes widening from his gaze. " _I see it in you too Sasame. I don't know how but I see that same potential in you as well. So I won't offer you power! Power that is meaningless and empty! I make a promise of a lifetime to you here and now! I will show you the way! To reach past those limits to! So that when the farthest reaches of this green Earth here the name Fuma they will think of you!_ " The boy gasped for air as he finished his rant.

Orochimaru felt something he hadn't in a long time. Not since before his battle with Hanzo. Something he thought he shed in that fight.

He felt terror.

Tears poured from the girl's eyes at this declaration. Unbridled gratitude. No longer did the scent of fear come from her. It was like she had been purged by this monster childs words as well.

"I-I can't. What have I been doing?" His pawn fell to his hands and knees. He raised his head, eyes widening like he was seeing sunlight in a very long time. "Sasame? I...I'm so sorry. I've been a fool. I thought I could carry us forward but...I am weak." The Sannin's control on the young man's mind shattered like glass, he scampered over to his clansman. Orochimaru was too transfixed to stop him.

The two embraced. A touching moment, Orochimaru would assume. If he hadn't been going through his own turmoil. Thoughts that only led to one conclusion and one conclusion only.

'The boy needs to die'. He would go past the jutsu limit to make it happen. Pushing nearly a third of his chakra through the vessel. His normal amount was already too much for this jutsu to handle. With a lot more now coursing through this sub standard core the time he had was shredded in half. But no matter what, he would do it! He would kill the boy before he really did fulfill that pledge. Because for some reason he believed the boy would pull it off and become a danger he couldn't fight. So he had to die.

Even if it was the last thing the Sannin did.

* * *

Sasame embraced her cousin tightly. She had dreamed of this for nearly two years. While she wished the circumstances were different, this was more than what she hoped for. All that searching, effort, blood, sweat, and tears paid off.

And it was all thanks to Naruto

Those words he spoke to her. They were unlike anything she had heard before. That she had strength and potential like it was a fact. They struck her to the core. Until now she also felt like she was too meek and feeble to become strong. That the best she could do was support her clan in any way she could and to not be a burden. Now she felt different. Like she alone could lift the Fuma clan back up and push them farther then than had been before.

She had been angry at Naruto for saying those things just hurt her cousin. But those words had even more importance on Arashi it seemed. It had never occurred to her until now that it was Arashi who was carrying such a large burden on his own. That Naruto's claims were so much more than to snap him back to reality. It was to force out that pain he was carrying. To free him of that responsibility.

Now she had her cousin back. Everything would be alright again.

"I'm glad you're reunited but it seems the restaurant manager is mad at us for making you walk out of the job, Arashi." Naruto said in partial jest. "I think it would be best if you two got clear."

It was true. Orochimaru stood hunched over, arms hanging at his side. His long black hair hung forward covering all but its deadly snake eyes. She could see purple chakra exploding from the man. It didn't seem to bother her at all. Not like it did a moment ago.

She could already see Naruto perform a single hand seal. He let out a slight moan, stretching out his arms and legs. His arms raised in front of him as he tilted his head down. Unlike the battle with Orochimaru's men, Naruto now looked like he was getting ready for a serious fight.

"Let's stand back, Arashi. We'll only get in Naruto's way."

Her cousin nodded, being pulled by his arm. His eyes trailing back towards Naruto as he squared up to his opponent. They wouldn't leave until Naruto had won of course but she had already seen how the blue eyed boy fought. It was best to keep their distance should the fight escalate.

They would help Naruto though. In any way they could.

***Crash!***

The two were flung forward as a gust of wind pushed against their backs. Only by supporting each other did they remain standing. Sasame turned to witness the battle. Hoping that Naruto hadn't been hurt by that sudden impact.

She was left stunned.

The two hadn't attacked each other at all. They stood only a few feet apart. Purple chakra erupted from Orochimaru still and an even larger amount of blue chakra from Naruto. The energies collided with one another, pushing and twisting to create gust of wind. Some of the pillars were even beginning to crack from the collision.

"He's incredible isn't he?" Arashi mumbled.

Sasame felt her cheeks warm up. Naruto's...means to help her with her fear came rushing back to her. A small smile creeped on her lips. "Ya...he is."

* * *

" **Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!"** Orochimaru's transformed arms extended towards the boy who was already dodging out of the way. He had been trying to maneuver them so that they would flank his opponent the moment he stepped out from around one of the columns. It was partially why he designed this chamber the way he did. It optimized his immense flexibility and maneuverability.

Something that this boy was deficient in compared to himself.

At least, that's what he had hoped.

He retracted his left arm just in time for another one of his stupid shadow clones to come underneath his guard. It was difficult trying to grasp how the boy was so much shorter than him. He knew the boy's height down to the centimeter just by a glance but after witnessing his power he had taken a larger than life image in the back of the Sannin's mind.

"Kiyaa!" The clone's quick jab was just blocked in time. This sudden speed the boy was demonstrating wasn't anything too special but compared to his previous observations and his own current limitations he was more than keeping up. As such any attempt to counter attack with taijutsu was futile as the boy only came in for one attack, usually something unexpected and different, only for him to run again.

It wasn't a bad tactic. The boy had the chakra and the stamina to draw the fight out. He had only a few minutes before the body he possessed began to fall apart. The difference in his chakra wavelengths and this body were just too different. That was why his curse seal was necessary for longer term use.

While the child's taijutsu style was simplistic and straightforward there was a hidden level of grace to it. Methodical, unrelenting, and took aim to destroy their opponents slowly. Targeting for weak points then finishing with more deadlier attacks. It was cruel in a way.

Besides that it was very defensive. He had gone toe to toe with the boy for nearly ten minutes before he calmed himself for his more finessed approach. But combined with his new speed and small size it was like swatting at an extremely bothersome fly.

" **Wind Style: Gale Palm!"** From his blind spot the boy charged with his wind jutsu. He jumped to dodge it only to realize another clone was waiting for him on the ceiling with a rasengan in hand.

Extending his neck he struck at the clone by it's ankle mid air to dispel it. With the awkward spot being away from boy's attack it never connected. The brilliant blue ball of chakra lay suspended in the air. Orochimaru had thought that it would disperse before Naruto could regroup.

He had been wrong.

Again.

Speeding towards the rasengan another clone scooped it out of the air. Completely defying Orochimaru's expectations. Such a maneuver not only saved chakra but made use of the rasengans principles of density to continue its use. Very engenious to beheld.

However, it continued on another vector that Orochimaru was not prepared for. Using the most of his limited flexibility he twisted his neck to it's extreme. He only managed to get a tiny graze along his neck from the attack before weaving around to dispel the clone from behind.

" **Rasengan!"**

"Arrrgh!" The Sannin let out a grunt. His eyes turned to see his body being hammered by another clone with it's own rasengan. The boy had done a three stage attack strategy on him. Forcing him to dodge, making him think he stopped his followup attack, a unique distraction and his third attack landed. If his sense of pain wasn't dulled he would have mutilated the boy for that. No matter how perfect it was.

One thing the Sannin was for certain. Jiraiya did not teach the boy any of this.

He couldn't use any of his stronger jutsu and with that last attack he could already feel the body inside beginning to break down. Any reasonable attempts to bring the boy down were now out. More extreme measures were required.

The boy may have been able to fend him off but his little friend couldn't. He sped towards Naruto, doing a feint at the last moment for the boy to dodge out of the way. Orochimaru sped in his serpentine form, getting as much speed as he could.

His prey stood there like a spooked deer. Too stunned to move. His former pawn on the other hand took a determined step between him and the girl. The young man's arms stuck out to exemplify his stance to defend his cousin. Orochimaru grinned.

It was a futile attempt.

It also wasn't his real objective.

Like he expected Naruto had come in on his flank to attack. Orochimaru could tell this was the real one from his scent. His shadow clones may have looked similar but the original had this musk that the others didn't. At least, not to the extent the original did. A key weakness he would exploit.

Twisting his body he wrapped around Naruto's leg, using his full extended torso as a lever to fling the boy with all his might. The arrogant child went flying. His body crashing through several pillars before stopping. All that was visible in the darkness was a pile of collapsed rubble.

It wouldn't stop the boy for long. But it was long enough to make him suffer. He would kill his friend. Show him how powerless he truly was.

"Stay away!" His former pawn shouted. "I won't let you hurt her!"

The Sannin scoffed. Swiping his arm across the man's face to send him tumbling away like he was weightless.

"No! Arashi!"

" _Ku ku ku ku ku! Who would have thought? A powerless girl was the key to breaking such a naive child. This is why shinobi don't form attachments. Ultimately everything dies!_ " Orochimaru reached out to grab the girl by her throat and snap it. She would die moments later. He hoped Naruto suffered in his grief!

" _Just who the hell are you calling powerless!"_

Orochimaru's eyes widened. A fist colliding with the side of his face. His entire field of vision blurred as he was lifted off the ground and sent crashing to his private chamber. He never saw the boy coming. Even from such a distance he covered it too fast.

He pushed himself up as the boy walked towards him. A look of fury in his eyes. He had wanted the boy angry and now he got it.

" _You have no idea where true strength and power comes from! Even after fifty years of life you still haven't got a clue!_ "

" _Strength and power come from knowledge and one's mastery over jutsu! Nothing else matters! It's what shinobi are meant to do!"_

The boy rooted in his stance. Muscles tensing through his entire body. With a single breath he took in as much air as he could. " _True strength comes from one's answer...and power...Power comes from the breath!"_ The blonde yelled like he was drawing something out. Even below the earth the Sannin could feel a shift in the air. It was actually visible around the boy. He hadn't a clue what Naruto was about to do.

" **Seven Heavenly Breaths: First Breath of Life, Activate!"**

With an eruption of chakra Naruto's skin took on a reddish tint and his muscles seemed to expand slightly. Moreover, the boy's pupils went completely white and an aura of yellow chakra enveloped his entire body. The look was unmistakable. It was some version of the eight inner gates. Orochimaru had witnessed its power first hand during his infiltration of the chunin exam.

But the biggest question was what made this different. The eight inner gates were something he had experimented with before. It's drawbacks limited the ability to use jutsu because of the wild and unrestricted flow through the body. Not something he preferred.

"Interesting technique, Naruto-kun. Ku ku ku ku ku! So you plan to defeat me with your taijutsu then? Here I thought you would use something a little more refined."

"Ha! The only unrefined thing here is what's between your ears. This is nothing like the eight inner gates. _With this technique all my moves are improved by a whole other level!_ "

***Smash!***

Orochimaru rose in the air helplessly. His body being battered from all sides. Flashes of yellow light were all he could take in as the faint sense of pain filled him. That was the troubling thing. What the Sannin couldn't wrap his decades of knowledge around. He wasn't supposed to feel pain. Not with this jutsu and certainly not when he was in a real host body.

Only special jutsu like the one Hiruzen used to destroy most of the chakra network in his last body had hurt him. Regulating jutsu, especially taijutsu, wasn't supposed to hurt like this. Even a beating from Tsunade felt more like mild shoves compared to the boys unrelenting barrage.

His body flipped over. Facing the ground he could see the boy was already below him. He stretched out his glowing yellow arm. In the boy's palm an intense golden sphere of spiraling chakra formed. Light that cut through the darkness and blinded all who gazed upon it. Like something out of a children's tale.

" _You're finished!_ **Heavenly ~ Rasengan!** "

The last thing Orochimaru saw was a white light. He could no longer move and a part of him feared how much pain this would cause him. Cursing the blonde monster with every fibre of his soul he managed one last hand seal. He would bury this place to the ground! As a symbol for this defeat that he would never forgive!

Orochimaru would have his due! He wouldn't let this child have his way!

Naruto had just made himself enemy number one of Orochimaru of the Sannin!

* * *

Sasame tucked herself behind a pillar for all the good it did her. The moment she saw the shining yellow ball in Naruto's hand she ducked for cover. The resounding explosion was making the whole chamber shake. Debris and dust began to fall from the ceiling.

It was only when everything settled and the light faded that she made a dash for her cousin. He was struggling to get up as the left side of his body had large cuts running along his stomach. They didn't look good and needed to be treated right away or they could get infected.

"Naruto!" Sasame yelled out. She needed him right now. Only he was strong enough to get them both out.

"I'll be...right...there." The boy panted. His glowing yellow aura was now gone. The insanely strong boy seemed like he needed rest as well. She couldn't blame him for that. After everything he had done for her, he deserved more than she could give.

"We...need to...hurry up...this chamber is collapsing."

Naruto was right. The columns holding up the roof were falling to pieces. If they didn't leave now they would be buried alive. With both Naruto and Arashi out of action it was up to her.

She grabbed her cousin by the arm, trying to pull him up. "Come on Arashi. We have to go now!" She grunted, pulling with all her strength.

"Sasame," Arashi said gently, "You need to listen to my words. They will be the last I ever speak to you….."

.

.

.

.

Sasame froze. Her hands slipped from hers cousin as she took in every word he said.

"Naruto, will you make good on your promise?" Arashi asked. "Will you truly make her strong?"

The blonde boy shuffled up beside her. "You have my word. This is your decision right?"

Arashi nodded. "It's too late for me. The things Orochimaru did to me has already marked my death."

Sasame resisted as Naruto pulled her arm. "No! You can still make it Arashi! We can get you help! We can! We can…" Her emotions poured out as she reached out to him. His kind and gentle smile that she depended on for her childhood was all that she got in return. Then his eyes became firm, his gaze unlike any she had seen on him before.

" _Sasame, bring the Fuma clan back!"_

She let go.

Only a numb feeling remained as she was carried by Naruto. Like living in a waking dream as a giant frog was summoned below a large beam of light that led back to the surface. Jiraiya standing on top calling out to them. She kept staring at her cousin. Right up until the boulders fell around him. Leaving him alone to die in darkness.

Sasame had lost her cousin.

But she would fulfill that promise. She would bring the Fuma clan back into the light!

* * *

"Cheers!" The room echoed with laughter and clinks of glasses being nudged together. It had only been a few hours since they escaped Orochimaru's lair. The Fuma clan had been happy to know that Orochimaru's presence here was mostly expunged and with Sasame's safe return, there was much to celebrate. Not that he was too interested in it.

Sasame had locked herself in her room. Pretty natural Naruto figured. He couldn't imagine going through such a loss. As much as he missed Noriyuki the man was still very much alive and it would take nothing short of the world exploding to kill him. So for now he would give her the space she needed.

He was exhausted. It was crazy how much he could go through in a single day. It was certainly a novel adventure. Filled with romance, villains and heroes. His sensei would be proud. The issue was he couldn't sleep at the moment. He had too much to prepare for tomorrow.

His gear had been one of those things. He was short of shuriken and kunai. Not expensive but certainly not something you could just buy anywhere. He was going to have to raid whatever equipment the Fuma had later. Right now he was wiping his weapons down, especially the special kunai that belonged to his father. He never really intended to use it but...it was something he wanted to treat carefully.

"Ha ha ha ha! You should have seen me!" A loud voice yelled out.

Naruto huffed. His eyes narrowed at the biggest challenge he needed to be ready for. Which currently was the man who was downing his eighth cup of sake.

"I took down two hundred ninja's during my time in the Land of Woods! It only took me five minutes before they began running away!" Jiraiaya boasted to the Fuma kunoichi. From Naruto's gaze they had been too plastered to care if the story was true or not.

Naruto ignored him. He was content in his little booth by himself. The other Fuma ninja had steered clear of him for the most part. He had gotten a good look at the collateral damage that alley fight caused. Naruto wouldn't want to mess himself either. Sumire had apologised to him though, even made him dinner as thanks. She wasn't around either after that.

Setting everything else aside he pulled out the book his sensei wrote. The Lord of Thieves. If he hadn't known his sensei was the one who actually wrote it he would have thought it just another suspense novel. Because he had been aware of his sensei's...personality, Naruto realized the book may as well have been a personal journal. Noriyuki had only told him some of the stories during their time together. Reading some of his earlier adventures made him want to laugh, cry, and feel angry at the same time. His sensei really did find joy in freedom. Something he was able to feel for himself as the book wouldn't have done it justice.

The book made him feel less lonely.

"Hey what have you got there kid?" Naruto felt the book being pulled from his hands. Jiriaya had stumbled over to see what he was doing. "You're actually reading a book? Something really must be wrong with the world."

"Give it back."

"Just cool off for a second. I just wanted to see the title. As an author myself I like to stay up to date with what the newer generation are into."

"Right. Like the newer generation would read your trashy books."

Jiraiya ignored his comment as his eyes widened. The Sannin let out a low whistle. "The Lord of Thieves. This book is ancient. I haven't read it since I was a little kid. My grandfather read it to him when my parents were away."

"You've read it?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course. It was one of the reasons that inspired me to travel. Find my own adventures and my own path. Ha ha ha! Not that I ever got princesses to swoon over me." Jiraiaya explained, placing the book back on the table.

Naruto managed a small smile. A lightness filled his chest at hearing such praise for his sensei's work. It must have been very popular when it first came out. Sadly, his sensei had used a pseudonym based on some god of luck and fortune. Fitting for the man who thought anonymity was more important than just about anything.

" _Where the hell did you get that!_ " Naruto jolted in his seat. He barely saw Jiraiya's hands snap out in front of him to grab something on the table. The Sannin held it out in his hand, right in front of his face. The Sannin's complexion almost matched the colour of his hair.

It was his father's kunai.

Naruto didn't understand at first. Then slowly realization built upon itself. Jiraiya's question was where he got the kunai from. Not what the kunai actually was. It indicated to Naruto that the Sannin already knew what it was. Noriyuki had told him that his father had been important in the Leaf Village. Since Jiraiya was also a prominent Leaf shinobi he must have known who in the village was important as well. Such a strange looking kunai just wasn't used often.

That meant Jiraiya knew who his father was.

His chest was pounding. It took everything he had to keep his breathing calm. If he played this right he would not only know who his mother was but now his father. To have this opportunity so quickly was beyond lucky. While Noriyuki never told him he gave him the kumai to figure that out for himself.

"I found it while on a mission." Naruto said quickly, before his pause raised any suspicions.

" _Where? Where did you find it!_ " Jiraiya asked. The man's voice was getting louder. Clearly this was something the pervert was actually serious about.

"In the...Land of Mushrooms."

"The Land of Mushrooms?" The Sannin frowned. "I see...that makes sense." Jiriaya mumbled.

Not sure what the man was referring to, Naruto seized his chance. "Ya I found it stuck to a tree. I thought it was cool so I took it and shined it up. Why? Who does that kunai belong to?" He kept his tone casual and his words at a steady pace. Even as the vibration of his pounding heart reached his ears he managed to sound like he was mildly curious. Totally aware of what that kunai meant to him and keep that fact from the pervert.

Jiraiya scoffed. "Don't they teach you anything in the academy? This kunai is legendary in the Shinobi World. The signature weapon of none other than the Hidden Leafs very own Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage…."

All the other words following that faded away. Naruto's ears began to ring. A loud, steady, pulsing sound. His control over his breath became erratic. With just a few words Naruto's world felt like he was falling apart. Like nothing really made sense anymore. He could feel his blood warm his knuckles as they began to pool and drip from his tightly clenched fists. He knew pain was the only way to keep himself from falling to pieces.

Naruto felt a push on his shoulder. "Hey kid, are you alright?"

He needed to respond. Something simple or he may throw up. "Yup I'm fine."

He wasn't

The words forced themselves out like bile in his throat. "I was just surprised the kunai belonged to the Fourth y'know. He is my hero after all."

And the man who made him a Jinchuuriki.

A supposed death sentence.

He couldn't keep up the act anymore. He needed air before he collapsed. He needed to be away from here.

"I know it's a bit shocking to see it after so long." Jiraiya said. "It really takes me back when he-Ahk! Hey where are you going?" The Sannin jerked back as he pushed past the man. His idiotic, stupid, moronic, bullshit was the last thing he wanted to hear right now!

" _Out!_ "

Pushing as much chakra he could he made several shadow clones. Hoping it would throw off any who tried to follow him. The cool air of the midnight sky was like a bandage for Naruto. The openness helped to settle his stomach slightly.

It wasn't enough though. Not even close.

He bolted as fast as his body could carry him. Not even caring about which direction he took. Grasslands and trees went by in a blur. His strengthened concentration was all but useless right now. He kept running though. Running until his aching body couldn't take it anymore.

Even the pain of exhaustion dulled his anguish. The tears and pulled muscles felt like soothing to his aching heart. He needed that distraction, even if he regretted it later. If didn't didn't let everything out right now he was sure it would likely kill his very soul.

Managing to get to a small clearing with tall grass, he exploded.

" _WHY! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! RAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Using the last drops of his jutsu he tore apart the surrounding trees, grass and rocks. Anything in his way was run through with an unrelenting fury. When he reached the last of his energy he drew apon a small portion of the Nine tails. He knew that there was a risk to doing it. 'But that's exactly what my father wanted!' He raged, tearing down another tree.

Naruto felt betrayed. He had the right to know who his parents were! They all knew! All of them! Yet they all sat and watched as his headband - his birth right - was taken from him. He had asked the old man time and again who they were and now Naruto found out that it was all lies! It wasn't just him either. Kakashi, Pervy Sage and Noriyuki….

He collapsed to his knees. Really fighting now to not throw up. "Oh no. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" His sensei. He had forgotten about him. Especially now when everything became so messed up.

" _He wasn't around much when my father was a young man but he was always there to support us when we were in need. He even showed my grandson Hikaru how to use a bow and arrow. It seems he will be quite the marksman like his great-great grandfather."_ He recalled King Kakeru's words. How he spoke about Noriyuki. It now dawned on him why he helped him that day. It wasn't because he was a jinchuuriki or for his talent.

" _It's hard to believe I have great-great grandchildren isn't it?_

" _My great-grandchild died a few years ago. His name was...Minato Namikaze."_

The big mystery was now worn around him like his outfit. It was because he was family. That was the big reason why Noriyuki helped break him out and took him under his wing. Noriyuki was his last direct relative. His grandfather.

The realization of this made things inside him twisted. Both in absolute joy and sickening dread. He had a family! Real honest to goodness family! After twelve years of nothing but empty memories was someone who he was actually related to. Plus a whole extended family that he had no real depth of.

"Why didn't he tell me? If I had known then I would have…."

" _I don't want you to feel any obligation towards your father or towards me. I want you to make your own choices. Promise me Naruto."_

"...Oh."

He was now seeing his sen - grandfather's reasoning. With his father being the Hokage and the man he looked up to since childhood, not knowing their connection. For twelve years he looked up to him as a ninja to surpass. Now he didn't know what to feel about him.

The man had sacrificed his life, his wife, and his son's happiness to protect the village. Noble and tragic. Had this been a month ago he may have understood it. But now...Now was different. Those sacrifices...Noriyuki would never have had to make them. He said he would have stopped the beast without worry if he was around. He would never make that sacrifice. Never would have left his child without a parent.

And now neither would Naruto. Not anymore. He never really lost anything before. Seeing as he had nothing to begin with. As he gained family and grew stronger there would be those that would seek to take them from him. Scum like Orochimaru and the rest written in Noriyuki's book. He wouldn't let that happen!

He lay back. His breathing returned to normal. The Nine Tails chakra and his own rage subsided. 'Things are really different now', he pondered staring up at the clear night sky. Now he knew there was a different path for him to take. If he had known the truth about his father before he probably would have ran back to the village. Just to ensure that sacrifice wasn't in vain.

' _He gambled putting the strongest of the tailed beast into an infant not knowing the outcome. To be honest Naruto, I think they have been deluding you in your village. While you may have been told you were a hero but personally I don't think you are.'_

"That's right. He made a choice. Now I have to live with that choice. No matter what the Nine Tails will be sealed inside of me. Away from doing harm to the Leaf Village."

' _But everything else is optional.'_

Naruto laughed. Kicking his feet up. Despite this bomb dropped on him he didn't really feel upset about his sensei not telling him the truth. He had been right. Again. He hadn't been ready, especially with their heavy talk on his airship. But now he wanted to talk to him again. Really get everything out into the open. Really tell Noriyuki what he wanted from him. What he wanted the man to be to him.

Tell the shameless man that he…

' _Naruto, I have something to tell you and I know it won't make sense right now….but I want you to know I love you.'_

A stray tear slid down his cheek. He had been so shocked by those words. No one had ever said them to him before. Noriyuki held him so tight it made Naruto realize if he did indeed ask him his sensei would have let him. Like he never really wanted to let him go.

But Naruto knew it wouldn't be fair. He had his own life and Noriyuki knew that.

"Still, I wish I could have said it back." He spoke sadly into the stars. Lips curving upwards before he kicked himself back onto his feet. "It just means I'll have to catch up to that idiot and smack him until he realizes what an ass he was! He he he he!"

He would get past this. Go farther than anyone else before! His stupid grandfather was in for a reckoning the next time they met. It would be him as his tagalong next time!

Naruto couldn't wait.

* * *

They were coming along the last bend towards the Leaf Village. It had been two days since their departure from the Land of Rice Paddies. Within that time the two didn't speak to each other. Not because Jiraiya didn't want to though.

He had brought up that talk they were going to have. A lot to cover after everything he had seen the boy do. But Naruto had said that it was best left until they got back to the village. The boy wanted Tsunade to hear what he had to say as well. A reasonable request given his changes. Best to get those who were closely involved with the boy up to speed at the same time.

It just sucked watching the boy wordlessly shamble alongside him without saying a word. The kid was still wearing those ridiculous dress clothes which stuck out more now that he had his old Leaf village headband back. There was just something about the look that rubbed him the wrong way. It really didn't help that card dealers he had lost a lot of money to wore the same thing.

But Jiraiya 'wasn't' petty like that.

"We're almost there," Jiraiya said.

The boy just nodded. Looking like he was half listening. Or at least that's what he assumed with the kids hat tucked in lower, covering most of his face.

Sure enough they had come over a hill and in the distance was the Leaf Village. The sun was nearly setting so the sun overcast brightly on the great stone faces. While he spent a lot of his time away on his different assignments he always loved going back to the village when he could. Especially now that he had additional motivation to go back.

If only his sensei was a fiery blonde with giant breasts...he probably wouldn't have left.

He increased his cadence, going down the hill. Only stopping when he realized Naruto had stopped back at the top. The boy stood there stoically, staring off towards the village. Like the kid was seeing it for the first time.

"Naruto hurry up!"

The boy put his hands in his pocket. Slowly making his way to him. There was an odd look in the boy's eye that put him off.

"I'm out of time," Naruto spoke cryptically.

"Out of time? What does that mean?"

The boy turned to him, looking up into his eyes. The deep blue staring at him with an unreadable look.

"Pervy Sage I have a question for you. Why did you decide to train me?"

A bit off guard by the kids' voice, Jiraiya folded his arms. "I thought I told you already. You just looked alot like my last student. Your resemblance to him is uncanny."

"Uncanny huh," the boy mumbled just loud enough to hear.

Jiraiya was getting fed up with this. There was something going on and he couldn't wait to get back to the village. "Naruto just what exactly are you-Oof!"

The Sannin grunted. The boy had basically tackled him. Naruto's black hat fell off his head as he buried it in Jiraiya's stomach. The boys' arms wrapped around his haori. 'He's giving me a hug', the Sannin realized, now more confused than ever.

Not that it wasn't cute to have your little protege show such affection for one's master. It was just he preferred curvy women hugging him than snot nosed brats. He placed his hand on the boy's forehead to push him off.

The moment he did everything changed.

He had closed off a lot of his emotions over the years. Decades of pain and sacrifices tended to do that for shinobi. Especially if they had fought in two major wars. Occasionally he had those tender moments of bonding with his comrades but they were fleeting at best. A shinobi endures all hardship but it was typically best just to avoid such hardship to begin with.

It was cowardly in a way but it's how Jiraiya dealt with it.

Now it seemed all those buried emotions came rushing back to him like a storm. He didn't know how or why but he could _feel_ the boy's emotions. Those deep feelings of love and attachment he had. Now by force it seemed they brought back his own feelings as well. It was so much his hands began to shake.

'Naruto...he is Minato's child, my godson', this thought pushed its way forward in Jiraiya's mind. He never thought much of it. A promise he just wasn't capable of keeping. Now he had this overwhelming urge to hug the boy and never let him go. For all the pain it could cause him in the end.

But to his surprising regret, the boy let go first. Picking up his hat in the process as he turned around. Jiraiya hadn't noticed it but Naruto had put two objects in his hand; Minato's kunai and the necklace of the First Hokage. Both were treasured keepsakes.

"I-I don't understand."

Naruto adjusted his hat. "Keep them. They aren't important anymore. I know this might not make sense now but...well, you'll find out the truth from Granny before I do."

"Naruto please tell me what's going on?" He begged. Desperation was taking over as his gut was telling him something completely inconceivable. "I'll listen to whatever you have to say. I'm your...teacher!"

"Not anymore," his godson said adamantly. "From this moment on I have no more teachers or sensei's. I find my own path and stand on my own two feet." The boy clenched his fists tightly, his back casting a shadow on the Sannin. "I may never become Hokage, but I promise you Pervy Sage... _I will surpass everyone!_ "

Jiraiya was at a loss for words. He could only watch as the last of his family had just cut ties with him and his home.

The boy turned his head, only showing part of his face. A smile stretched across it. "I don't know what your true reasons were for approaching me but...I've learned gratitude is a truly wondrous thing. So for the last time, I say this… Thank you for everything you have given me...Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya choked up. It was like Minato was right in front of him. Reborn as a younger man like his days as a genin. He reached out his hand to Naruto...to stop the boy by force if he had to. Just to keep him from leaving him…

*Poof!*

And he was gone.

"A shadow clone," Jiraiya whispered. He fell to his knees. Just like that he was all alone. He thought if he ran back as fast as he could he may be able to intercept the boy. 'No he would just find a way to avoid me,' he thought bitterly.

Nothing made sense.

Naruto reappears completely different than he was a month ago. Shows skills that make him almost indistinguishable from his father. His attitude does a complete one eighty. Finally, he just decides to abandon the Leaf Village. So many questions with no answers.

He collected himself. Turning towards the village to find out just what the hell was going on! He clutched the kunai and necklace in his hands. Whatever was happening he would put an end to it!

Jiraiya of the Sannin would bring his godson back!

* * *

Naruto had just finished packing the last of his gear. He was ready to go. The last thing he did after he watched Jiraiya walk away with his shadow clone was to tie Noriyuki's red necklace around his neck. He gripped it slightly for some kind of luck. He knew his grandfather certainly believed in it.

Although it was probably cursed like his last one.

"Are you sure master Jiraiya won't find out?" Sasame asked. She stood slightly off to the side. Her own travel bag hung over her shoulder.

"No he won't. My shadow clone has a sizable amount of my chakra. It should last long enough to make it back to the village. He! Won't they be in for a surprise."

"If you're sure."

"It's me who should be asking you that. This path I'm on will be dangerous. I won't force you, k'now."

Sasame nodded. She definitely looked determined. "I promised Arashi I would become strong so I need help to do it." She even sounded determined too.

A good sign.

"Well you're in luck. The place I'm heading to should have resources just for that. Shall we then?"

His new travel companion ran slightly ahead of him. She gave him a very mischievous smirk. "Let's get going! The sooner the better!"

"He he he he! I guess we should."

They were going to be heading west after they left Tetsukiri. This town was certainly colourful but it was certainly not a place he would like to live in. Something about it just didn't make it feel like a put down roots. Naruto hoped Sasame felt the same when she rebuilt the Fuma clan in full.

'Speaking of which,' he thought to himself as he eyed Hanzaki leaning against a building they were passing. He saw him say a few words to Sasame. She nodded and smiled, giving him a small wave.

"Take good care of her." The Fuma ninja said as he walked past.

"Of course. Without her you'd all be shaking down princes in alleyways for the rest of your lives. He he he he!"

He heard the large man mutter something akin to a curse. Naruto couldn't stop laughing. It was certainly one of his better lines. Noriyuki would be proud.

The gate was just up ahead and beyond that lay the lands to the west. Sasame had stopped though. Standing in the middle of the street. A boy stood in front of her. A very familiar one. Wavy dark blonde hair, purple long sleeve shirt and a purple scarf.

It was the boy he fished out of the river yesterday. It seemed he already recovered from his fever. Naruto saw both of them turn towards him as he approached. Serious looks on both faces.

He barely got two seconds in before his former ward sprung a question on him.

"Please, will you help me?"

* * *

**Canonical Omake**

**~ Noriyuki Sensei's Fourth Special Challenge~**

Naruto rolled his shoulders as he tried to really get the strain out of his muscles. It had been like this since he got that stupid seal put on him. It really sucked not being able to move properly. He wanted to complain but then Noriyuki-sensei would just laugh at him and say that it would make him grow taller or something.

The heightist bastard!

"Come on Naruto, times a wastin~!" He new sensei sang as he skipped along through town.

"Aww shuddit sensei! You wouldn't say that if you were being slowed down!"

"Who says I'm not?"

…

"Argh! Your unbelievable sensei!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Thank you~! How kind of you to say that!"

"That wasn't a...oh never mind." He sulked to himself.

Suddenly something caught his eye. Naruto turned his head slightly, seeing a round object wedged in between some wooden crates. It was striped with several different colors.

It was a ball.

His childishness getting the better of him and seeing it looked abandoned he pulled it free. It was a rubber ball, similar to the ones he used when learning the rasengan. He bounced it to the ground. The bounciness propelled it back up.

"Sweet! Free ball!" He cheered.

"Oh? Found some treasure have we?" Noriyuki asked, turning his head it to take a closer look.

"It's just a ball sensei. Hey maybe we could..." Naruto held it out for a moment before pulling it back. He almost fell into the same pitt as before. Pervy Sage had blown him off when he asked to play catch. Noriyuki would probably say the same.

Noriyuki's green eyes twinkled. "You actually want to play catch! Sweet! Hiratei never wants to play with me!"

Or apparently not.

"Okay then! Let's play catch!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

"Sure lets just-"

"Crash!*

Both snapped their heads off to the sides as they heard shouting and the noise of shattered glass. The noise was coming from some pottery store. There were a lot of ceramic plates and glass in the window. It looked like something only fancy people would ever use.

"Don't walk away from me!" A man shouted as a familiar woman ran out the front door.

"Ikumi?" Noriyuki said, surprised.

It was Ikumi. The woman that he drew a portrait of two nights ago when she was…

Naruto had difficulties looking at her at the moment. For his own personal reasons. But from what he could hear from her was painful sobs and crying. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a purple bruise on her right cheek.

Someone had hit her!

Noriyuki took her hands. "Ikumi what's going on?"

She was a total mess. Naruto could barely make out her words between her sobs and crying. Everything came out too fast or completely jumbled. Whatever happened to her was likely really bad.

Then, without any warning his sensei kissed her! Full on the lips! Flat out with no warning!

"What the hell sensei! Have you no shame at all!" Naruto screeched, pointing at such blatant scuminess.

"Better?" His sensei asked the stunned woman. To the boy's surprise, Ikumi nodded.

"Yes thank you." She said, embracing his sensei.

Noriyuki ran his finger through her messy blonde hair. "I'm guessing this shop belongs to the ex-boyfriend who didn't take too kindly to your art classes?"

Ikumi nodded into Noriyuki's jacket. That was all the prompting his sensei needed to do something crazy.

"Madame Ikumi, I'll be right back. Naruto and I have to do something quickly." His sensei beckoned to follow him into the pottery store. Noriyuki even snatched the ball from his hand.

"Sensei what are we going to do?"

His sensei turned with a mad gleam in his eye and an even madder smile. "Why were going to play a very special game of catch of course!"


	15. Chapter 14 - Helping Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy. If you have a question about my fic or about Naruto in general I'm always willing to talk. Please leave a review. It helps motivate me :D
> 
> Personal note: This was probably the most boring chapter i've written so far. Look forward to the next one.

**Chapter 14 - Helping Hands**

" _Rahhh!_ "

A hiss-like growl came from Lord Orochimaru's chamber. One that Kabuto's master had been in for the last three days in an unending rage. A slick trail of blood was visible on the stone floor coming to and from the chamber doors threshold. Despite his master's proclivities to becoming an immortal being, the mighty Sannin still needed to eat. A task well above the medical ninja's station, thankfully.

The boy wiped the frames of his new glasses. The old ones broke after a very direct and unforgiving strike from his master. Normally such actions were limited to mere verbal attacks. Undertones of battles that the bespectacled ninja thought put them above the common rabble.

Apparently he was wrong.

After both the vessels that he and his master used to project themselves at their base in the Land of Rice Paddies were destroyed, Lord Orochimaru lost it. He cursed and went on a killing spree beyond anything he had seen the Sannin do in his years of service to the man. It was like some sort of genjutsu was put on his master. One that tore at his very soul.

"This was even worse than his injuries from the Third Hokage," Kabuto sighed.

It wasn't like he didn't get it. Losing so easily to the boy he thought was a hopeless loser was certainly a surprise. Even Kabuto felt his pride hurt a little at such a defeat. But, that vessel barely contained a third of his true strength. If he had truly been there then Naruto would have been finished once and for all.

That was what he said to Lord Orochimaru after the fact.

His glasses got the response to that bold claim.

Apparently Naruto wasn't what he seemed afterall. When Orochimaru ended the corpse possession jutsu he began to writhe in pain. Kabuto had found nothing physically wrong with the man. It seemed to be all in his head. It was there he speculated some type of special genjutsu. Sure Naruto was the last person he thought to pull off such a jutsu but this radically new change meant anything could happen. Even if it truly was some form of advanced genjutsu.

But the truth proved much worse than that.

Whatever Naruto had done to Orochimaru somehow destabilized the Sannin's soul. His actual soul! Like a scalpel of some kind, the blonde genin had cut the spiritual wires that connected his master's soul to the host body he was currently using. Only after hours of careful medical and seal work did the connection between the two return to normal. If he hadn't...his master would have likely needed another vessel after only a month since his last transfer. Something he knew wasn't possible without killing Orochimaru.

It was then Kabuto could understand the man's rage...at least until now. It was a waste of time to just sit on this. He needed to set his master straight before anyone caught on to their location. It seemed only he had the capacity to think rationally at this moment. Even Sasuke scoffed at his worries before returning to training.

The little fool.

"Lord Orochimaru! I'm coming in!" Kabuto banged on the chamber doors. He cracked it open slightly. In the small beam of light revealed his master laying on his back. Banging his feet and hands to the ground like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

" _Get out!"_ His master hissed.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses. "No. it's time to move on to the next base. We can't afford to stay in one area too long. Your orders remember?"

" _Hiding underground! Wasting away! Always the one that had to hide! Run and slinker off!"_ His master muttered madly.

He wanted to walk over and beat the man back into his cold, calculating sense. Only the quick reprisal of death deterred such extreme actions. It just left yelling at his master in hopes that his words would reach him.

"Lord Orochimaru! You're acting pathetic! Letting someone insignificant like Naruto get in the way of-Ughh!" Kabuto flinched when his master sprung up and grabbed his jaw. A tight clenching was all it took to crack it.

" _Don't you dare speak of him that way!"_ Orochimaru spat. His eyes bloodshot and narrowed to the point of a fine blade. " _He spoke the truth. The first time I have heard such a thing in my entire life….he...he..was right."_

"Urrf!" Kabuto grunted as he was dropped to the floor. His master stood up straight, pulling back his chaotic black hair.

Kabuto watched silently as his master stared off into space. Not a word was uttered yet behind those yellow eyes had the same look as when the man typically made a breakthrough of some sort. Usually in some type of research. Such an epiphany from a simple fight seemed a tad extreme for Kabuto to admit.

"Kabuto?" Orochimaru poke quietly.

"Y-Yes Lord Orochimaru?"

His master looked down at him. The look of madness waning and in its place seemed to be an almost soulless void. Like there wasn't anything within the vessel before him but empty space.

"I have decided there's to be a change of plans."

"A change of plans? What do you mean?"

His master strode forward. A sickening smile stretching across his face. "I have decided that my goal for immortality will have to be put on hold for the moment."

Kabuto blinked. "Okay? Does this mean we're going after something else?"

"KU KU KU KU KU KU KU! Yes! We're going after _everything!_ No more hiding! Naruto will reach the top over my _dead body!_ "

* * *

Naruto tapped his lips. He was currently facing a dilemma. Typically this would be a simple choice but given this was his first stop his journey he wanted to commemorate it with something special. Not some simple menu item. No. Something he would remember when he was decades old.

From the way the owner was tapping his fingers it would seem he was taking that long to order.

"Have you decided yet?" The ramen chef asked impatiently.

"Hmm...I know I want an extra egg in it."

"Great that just narrows it down from everything except the side dishes. You know I close in an hour right?"

"What! It's barely eight O'clock! How do you stay in business with such terrible hours?" Naruto complained.

The grizzled man crossed his arms. Clearly not impressed by Naruto's whining. "By having patrons who know what they want to order."

Grumbling at the man's poor hospitality, Naruto threw his menu down. "Fine just tell me what's the best ramen you have?"

"The Land of Rice Paddies is famous for it's specially grown Menma Bamboo shoot ramen. Many come far and wide to try it." The owner said proudly.

"Excellent! Five bowls please! With an extra egg!" Naruto cheered with excitement. He had never heard of ramen like that before! Whatever it was, it sounded delicious! The boy could barely contain his excitement. He turned to his two compatriots who sat on the other side of the table. Both with awkward smiles on their face. "So what are you two gonna get?"

"Just a bowl of the same is fine," Sasame said to the owner.

"I will get the same please," the mystery sandy haired blonde said.

"Excellent. Your orders will take a few minutes." The owner replied as he took the menus, giving a small nod before walking back to the kitchen.

Naruto shifted in his seat. They had found a nice restaurant in a small town near the border. Nothing fancy about it but it had that cozy and restful feeling that any traveler would want to tuck into. It also provided a dry space to get out of the downpour that came on them a few minutes ago. Perfect timing in Naruto's book.

Seeing as they had a moment, now seemed the best time to find what this guy needed help with. He hadn't spoken much about this thing he desperately needed them for. All he said was that lives were at stake and that he had no one else to turn to. Naruto hadn't been too sure about it until Sasame fluttered her eyelashes at him. Next thing Naruto knew he was taking a detour from his pre-planned travel path.

Quite mysterious.

Naruto took a sip of his tea. "So what's the deal here? You said people are in danger but you haven't even told us your name."

The boy looked somber at the question. Not meeting his eye the mysterious boy spoke. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember your own name?" Sasame asked.

"I remember there was a town near the border in the Land of Rice Paddies. They were attacked by bandits. During the battle I...I tried to stop them from hurting the villagers. But I fell off a cliff into the river below...Urgg!" The boy clutched his head in pain. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he gasped for breath.

"Please there is no need to push yourself," Sasame soothed. She placed her hand on the boys back to keep him from falling over.

"Let me guess, that river swept you all the way to me right?" Naruto offered.

"I...I don't know what happened after. Even now some things I should know seem to have disappeared from my memory. I remember waking up at that clinic. The doctor said you helped me. Though he tried to keep me there I went to search for you. It was only from a distance but I saw your battle. You're strong and I…"

"Easy," Naruto said calmingly, "Take a breath. I get the gist of the situation."

"Have no worries, Naruto-kun is incredibly strong!" Sasame chirped. "He even was able to defeat Orochimaru of the Sanin!"

Naruto caught the look of utter shock in the mystery boy's eyes. Clearly he knew of who Orochimaru was and just how strong the rumors made him out to be. Naruto couldn't place it but there was something off about this whole situation. 'He can remember how he was swept away but not his own name? Strange'.

"Then I am truly fortunate to have your help," the boy spoke, bowing his head, "you have my undying gratitude."

Naruto pushed his suspicions aside. Worrying about it now wouldn't do any good until he had more information. Plus he couldn't really be bothered when he was craving for ramen. The scent wafting his way was enough to storm the kitchen. Only the owner popping out with his order was enough to settle him.

"Ya, don't worry about it," Naruto muttered distractedly. "But we still need to call you something."

Sasame nodded. "Your right Naruto-kun. At least something until you can remember your real name."

"Here is your order." The owner said placing a bowl in front of each of them. "Your other bowls will be done soon."

Naruto was almost drooling at this point. The strong scent of the pickled Menma on top was sending his senses into overdrive. An idea hit him like the ramen's strong and declosious scent. He smirked at his cleverness.

"How about Menma then? Seems like a good name to me."

The mystery boy frowned. "Menma huh? I guess it's as good a name as any."

Sasame didn't seem to be a fan of it. "Naruto, you can't just name someone after a ramen topping!"

Naruto laughed. Quietly saying thanks before breaking his chopsticks. He picked up the fishake placed on the edge of the bowl, holding it close to his eyes. "Named after a ramen topping huh? Story of life."

* * *

Tsunade slammed her hand down hard as she finished stamping her last document for the day. She rolled her shoulder tossing her official seal to the side. It didn't take a medical master to know that repetitive motions with little to no movement weren't good for the joints. Even with her age defying jutsu there were just things that chakra couldn't fix.

But some sake could.

"Shizune!" She called out. By chance the door opened revealing said assistant... With another stack of papers in her hand. It was a miracle it didn't all fly away from a sudden gust of wind or knocked over from hitting the top of the door. Tsunade couldn't even see Shizune's face.

*Slam!*

Shizune dumped the massive stack in front of her desk. The look of satisfaction on her assistance face only made Tsunade want to deck her. "Excellent timing milady! Now that you've finished that pile we are only two weeks behind! If we push through it we can probably be caught up in a week."

Tsunade hated how perky and upbeat Shizune's tone was. Like the young woman didn't understand the concept of putting things off until tomorrow. There was wisdom in taking moments to rest. Her decades of experience being a pillar of her discipline and maturity.

"Not a chance! I'm hungry! I'm tired! I wanna go drink!" The Hokage whined.

"Please Milady I know you have been working hard but a lot of people need your approval on these matters otherwise things could get worse for the village. If things get worse means that there will be more…."

Tsunade slumped back into her chair. A loud and audible groan caused the windows to vibrate.

"... _More work_ ," Tsunade bit out. She really hated this. It seemed like that's all she did lately. It seemed after nearly two decades of frolicking around without a care that she had actually grown attached to being lazy. Now the good life was over. All that was left was reading forms and stamping documents for people who seemed like they couldn't wipe their own asses without her help.

She eyed the clock on her wall. It was nearly 7pm. The time where most shops would be closed except for the more 'relaxing' establishments to be in full swing. Nothing ever beat sitting in front of a slot machine for hours just mindlessly pulling the lever while someone brought you free drinks. Tsunade couldn't imagine a better way just to relax.

Plus in her professional medical opinion overworking could lead to stress and health related issues so it was best just to leave things until morning. A few hours wouldn't kill anyone and would help her work harder tomorrow!

It was decided!

"Nope! Office is closed for tonight!" Tsunade ordered. "Unless something is on fire I can't be reached!"

Her apprentice huffed. "Lady Tsunade! You can't just blow off work! You're not some drunken gambler anymore!"

Tsunade bolted up from her chair. Her voice filled with determination. "Shut up! I am the Hokage! So when I say we are closed, then we are closed! Whoever has a problem can wait until morning!"

" _I'm afraid I can't wait until morning princess."_

"Aiyyyyeeee!" Her apprentice let out a screech as a large figure appeared behind her. Nearly squeezing the life out of Tonton, who jumped in her arms.

Even Tsunade flinched. She was normally hyper aware of who and what was around her. Small details came to her naturally as part of her main profession but she never even got a blip of the tall man in front of her. She screwed her eyes at the red haori and wild white hair. Anger then hit her faster than her initial shock.

It seemed the fool she had been looking for just showed up unannounced.

"Jiraiya! Where the hell have you been!" Tsunade reared her fist back. She would give this idiot a lesson he wouldn't forget! Leaving so suddenly without telling her just before the Naruto incident fell into her lap like scalding hot tea! Oh he would feel much worse after she was done with him!

Her fist blasted forward. Inches away from pulverizing the perverted fool into a bloody heap. At least that's how she perceived it. Faster than she had ever seen her teammate move before, his hand gripped her wrist. A sharp tug pulled her forward as Jiraiya grasped her shoulder tightly in his other hand. She was left wide eyed and stunned at this sudden turnaround.

"Tsunade! Tell me what happened! I need to know!" The sense of desperation in the man's voice was evident. Worse was the look of pain in Jiraiya's eyes. It was chilling to see such orbs on the man who seemed to shrug just about everything off. Not even on the verge of death had he shown such despair.

She pulled her hands away. Adjusting her blouse as she turned back towards her desk. Tsunade let out a visible huff to hide her shock behind the typical indignation she normally showed towards her oldest friend.

"You're one to talk. I should be asking where you have been. I sent out countless trackers trying to find you for the past month and only now you turn up."

"I was busy tracking down Orochimaru," Jiraiya began, "His base was a very well guarded secret and only recently was I able to uncover it."

This peaked Tsuande's interest. Since Orochimaru had propositioned her to heal his chakra network from her sensei's jutsu almost three months ago, she hadn't heard a peep out of him. The Sasuke incident was his only major powerplay that had any real connection towards the snake. Any information now could prove useful in finding said Uchiha.

"And? What did you find?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "He was long gone. Used the local ninja as pawns for his games and was hellbent in capturing Naruto. Together we were able to-"

"-Wait! Are you telling me you found Naruto!" Tsunade shouted.

Jiraiya frowned. "Found him? What the hell are you talking about? Just what the hell is going on!"

Tsunade fingers curled. 'Clearly he has no idea what happened,' she realized. It was best to start from the beginning and then add whatever intel Jiraiya had. This wouldn't be a pleasant conversation though. Especially as it would be the full truth. "The incident happened right after you left….."

.

.

.

She went into detail of the events that happened following the Sasuke retrieval mission. The official charges laid down by the Minister of Justice of the Land of Fire with the unofficial support of the Feudal Lord. Her initial suspicions of some threat working towards getting Naruto and the plan she came up with to send him someplace where they could spring a trap on whomever was responsible.

Jiraiya had an unreadable look as he took all this in. She couldn't tell if he was angry, accepting, or anything in between. This was very strange for her. If there was anything you could count on, it was Jiraiya expressing his two ryo in an issue with his usual cander. Especially if it had to do with his apprentice.

"So what was the threat?"

Letting out a massive sigh, Tsunade revealed the sad truth of the matter. "There wasn't, it was pushed by Lord Hikkyu for what happened during the invasion…"

This had been the hardest to speak about. Her own anger was infused with her words. The fact that this whole mess was caused by some pompous, no good, noble who thought his unintentional - not to mention, minor - injuries in a warzone wasn't a mood lifter. The man just wanted someone to blame and with Naruto's circumstances he was an easy target.

Jiraiya seemed to mirror her anger in this fact. His jaw tightened and a distinct vein protruded above his right eyebrow. "So Naruto was sent to Hozuki because of this lord?"

"Yes. After the Lord Madoka found out the truth he put in an injunction into the matter. The issue was going to be swept under the rug...so to speak but…"

"But what?"

Tsunade looked to her apprentice who was barely container herself. Letting Jiraiya in on such an outrageous fact was a blue moon occurrence. She guestered Shizune to say it for her. The girl looked ready to explode if she didn't.

"Naruto escaped!" Shizune blurted out. Immediately blushing out how immature she sounded and clearer her throat to regain her composure. "I mean, we received communication from Hozuki castle less than twenty four hours after Naruto arrived that he had gone missing. No trace of him was found anywhere."

"Because of that the matter is still open and the Feudal Lord has asked to meet Naruto before doing so," Tsunade finished.

.

.

.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Jiraiya howled with laughter. Slapping his sides at hearing this information. Leave it to this outrageous man to have anything but a normal reaction. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised!"

"Jiraiya! This isn't funny! If you know where Naruto is then tell us!"

Her teammate wiped a tear from his eye, fighting off small giggles that escaped his throat. It was definitely a painful laugh. Jiraiya's eyes were shut tight as moisture glistened at the edges of his eyes.

A more somber look appeared on his face. From inside his haori he pulled an object out and placed it on her desk. "I'm sorry Tsunade but...Naruto's gone."

Shizune let out a gasp as she clasped her hand over her mouth.

Silence permeated the room as Tsunade looked at the object in a heart rending dread. Her greatest fear being realized as the object said more than a thousand could ever articulate. It was her cursed necklace. Given to her by her grandfather. One she gifted to her now dead brother and former lover.

Now it had claimed another victim.

She clutched the necklace in her hands. The pointed edge digging into her hands. Even with her immense strength even she didn't have the power to destroy such a cursed item once and for all. It was a blight that seemed to do nothing but take from her. She had thought she had found someone who would break that curse. Someone who didn't let anything stop him from reaching his dream.

At this moment Tsunade wanted nothing more than to throw up. She felt like a fool to believe that the curse could be broken so easily. Like every other time reality seemed to respond with a vengeance. Vengeance that claimed Naruto's life. Even as her heart began to break she needed to do what was necessary. It was the least she could do.

"W-Where is he?" Tsunade muttered quietly.

"Beats the hell out of me," Jiraiya responded dully.

"What the hell do you mean! How could you lose Naruto's body and act so calm about it!"

"Lose his body? What the hell are you talking about?"

Tsunade's teeth grinded. Her stupid teammates idiocy seemed to have could back in full swing. "Yes, his body, you fool! He deserves a proper burial!"

Jiraiya blinked. Staring at her for a moment. It was only a few moments later did his eyes widen and began flailing his arms. "What! No! I meant that he gave me the necklace and took off! Naruto's fine! Better than fine! He's the embodiment of health!"

"...What?"

Jiraiya took a few steps back as she approached slowly. Her hands ready to strangle the life out of him for such a misleading and tactless comment. There were limits to how bone headed and dense someone of Jiraiya's calibre could be! Right now he was nearing that point!

Jiraiya backed up against the wall. Holding his arms out in a meaningless hope to protect himself. "Listen Tsunade, let me explain everything before you kill me alright. Alright? I have a lot to discuss about him. Things that don't make any sense."

" _Jiraiya! You're dead."_

"Actually Lady Hokage. I was hoping you could wait on doing that as well." A voice cut in right as her hands neared the idiots throat.

"Kakashi!" Shizune acknowledged. "You've returned."

Indeed. Coming in through the side window was Kakashi. He had been gone almost the same amount of time Naruto had been. His independent search from the main tracker teams proved to offer some amount of success if the report she got was any indication. Although she was told the info was on a need to know basis and requested it to be presented in person.

Tsunade took a breath, crossing her arms across her chest. Her eyes still promise to beat Jiraiya within an inch of his life after this was over. After all the crap she was dumped with only for him to show up and nearly destroy her with such a stupid comment was unforgivable!

"Finally! You're late to report back Kakashi! I hope you have an explanation for that!"

"Just wait a moment Tsunade," Jiraiya cut in, "I have a question I need to ask first. Kakashi, I need to be straight with me. Did you teach Naruto Wind Style Jutsu?"

The question came out of nowhere. Said Jounin, quirking his single visible eyebrow up in surprise. "Wind Style? As far as I know, Naruto doesn't even know what change in chakra nature is, let alone which element he possesses."

Jiraiya's brows furrowed. "Are you sure! Did he show any skill with it before the Chunin exams!"

"Yes I'm sure. Why?"

Her teammate shook his head. "Naruto showed he was quite proficient in it."

"What's your point Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked. "The kid has always been surprising in learning jutsu. Something you and I are quite aware of."

"Not like this!" Jiraiya defended. "His skill with it was jounin level! I don't care how talented someone is, even Minato took years before reaching that point! So I ask you again Kakashi, are you sure he hadn't been training with it in secret?"

Kakashi swallowed a knot in his throat. Giving him a small nod. "I'm sure."

Jiraiya dug his fingers into his temples. Rubbing them to fight off the clear mental fatigue he was exhibiting.

Clearly this was bothering Jiraiya. Any information on Naruto at this point was as sweet as sake so if it was important Tsunade needed to know. "Just what has you so bothered by this Jiraiya?"

Her teammate muttered something. She didn't quite make it out. Only vaguely hearing something about the rasengan. Looking at Kakashi, she could tell he heard what Jiraiya had said. The jounin's eye widened, his muscles were tense and showed signs of hypertension around his neck.

Kakashi gasped. "What? What did you just say Lord Jiraiya? I think I just misheard you."

Jirayai's eyes turned hard. Skin almost sickly and pale as he was most likely recalling the event. "You didn't. I saw it first hand. There was no mistaking it. Something not even Minato managed to accomplish while he lived. Naruto...he, he combined his Wind style with the Rasengan."

"That's...no! That's not possible! Sure, maybe someday Naruto may have gotten to that point! But he's only twelve! Doing such a thing would mean…"

Tsunade stared at the two men as they seemed to be having some hidden conversation she wasn't privy to. The two were obviously distraught about this fact. Sure the Rasengan was impressive for its simplicity but was adding a wind to it so special? Enough that it caused two of the Leafs best to go weak kneed at the thought of it.

Shizune seemed to share that sentiment. "Um...Master Jiraiya I don't understand. It sounds impressive but it doesn't seem like that big a deal compared to escaping from Hozuki."

Jiraiya scoffed at her apprentice's apparent naivety. "Not a big deal! You do understand the Rasengan is an A-rank technique right? By adding wind to it the jutsu goes beyond the master rank. It's certified as an S-rank technique. Forbidden to use at the risk of bodily harm! So tell me? How many pre-teens have you met that could make such a claim?"

It was true. Tsunade couldn't think of a single person who could make that claim. It was beyond any stretch of imagination. Especially someone as young and inexperienced as Naruto. If it was true then it only brought a lot more problems.

"Was it that devastating?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya didn't reply to her question. Instead he undid his arm guard, showing his bare palm. "Just hold on for a moment. I'm still trying to get the hang of it." No one was really expecting what Jiraiya did next. Truthfully, it was the last thing Tsunade expected him to do. From his palm chakra began to swirl into a small blue disk. It was rough, more of an oval than anything else, but looked nearly identical to the Rasengan it may have been the same thing.

Not for Kakashi however. The jounin raised his headband to reveal his implanted Sharingan eye. He looked intrigued by the jutsu even how similar it was to the original Rasengan. "Oh! It's a shape manipulation focuses on increased area and rotation. Quite the novel variation."

Jiraiya laughed. "Thanks. Although it's no where close to Naruto's. The kid combined this with his wind style to make something I never thought possible."

"Naruto created it?" Kakashi asked. There was a clear tone of doubt in his voice. Tsunade couldn't blame him. Creating any new jutsu was a long and intensive process. Even with the similarities it was still months of development.

"Ya, he calls it the Rasenshield. A pretty poignant name for its purpose." Jiraiya said, releasing the jutsu. "But I guess it's hard to believe unless you were there to see it."

Tsunade tapped her foot impatiently. She was getting fed up with these distractions. Right now she needed intel, not demonstrations on irrelevant jutsu. "Jiraiya, get to the point where you encountered Naruto already. You've wasted enough time."

"Oh it's certainly not irrelevant...but you have a point. I guess I should start when I first encountered the kid in the Land of Rice Paddies..."

.

.

.

To be honest Tsunade had a hard time believing a word of it. Breaking everything down was difficult to do without completely disregarding the whole thing as some fever dream Jiraiya had during a bad hangover. Who would believe such an completely outrageous tale? It sounded like something out of his trashy novels. So inconceivable that if you met the kid you would think Jiraiya had spoken about an entirely different person.

But she believed it all the same.

Jiraiya wasn't a man to lie about someone else's deeds. His own, sure. But everything from his tone, his expression, the way his hands trembled slightly from the mentions of how similar Naruto was to Minato seemed to cut deep into her teammate. Like the encounter had been nothing but a bad trip through memories he would rather have forgotten.

The debrief was followed by more silence. Jiraiya's last words with Naruto's shadow clone hit everyone hard. Even though they hadn't been there to hear the words themselves the feeling of defeat was in all of them. It was the part Tsunade had the most difficulty believing but...the proof was in her hands.

"Naruto really defeated over one hundred shinobi?" Shizune asked.

"Mhm. There was only a small handful that could go toe to toe with a Special Jounin but Naruto destroyed them. Mentally, physically, emotionally. I wouldn't have even called it a battle. The kid was easily Jounin level." Jiraiya explained. "Stopping that Fuma clan's ultimate forbidden ninjutsu was something only a more powerful jutsu could stop."

"So many new jutsu." Kakashi observed. "Used so meticulously and methodically. It's hard to believe that Naruto was the one who did it."

Her Teammate scoffed. "Everything about the kid was off. If he hadn't called me by that stupid nickname I wouldn't have known it was him."

"What do you mean?"

Jiraiya took out a blank scroll along with some ink and a brush. Hastily he drew out a rough sketch of the boy from head to toe. The white haired man was never the greatest artist but from Naruto's apparent outfit she understood why they had a hard time finding him. The kid basically went through a drastic wardrobe change. She would admit that unless they were a powerful sensor, no one would see any real similarities between the two.

"Well at least Naruto had the foresight to change his appearance. His cellmate from Hozuki was found quite easily," Kakashi reported. "His description was matched perfectly with eye witness reports."

It was true, most lower ranked rogue shinobi never bothered to do so much as get a haircut. They are caught quite easily because of it.

Tsunade nodded. She already had that information. Mori, a chunin from the Hidden Cedar village, apparently was knocked unconscious on his transport to Hozuki. His guards never even noticed it happen. The person who knocked him out was clearly using the transformation jutsu to slip in so a positive ID on the infiltrator wasn't possible.

It did leave major questions however.

Why would someone break into Hozuki castle? Was it because they knew Naruto would be there? That was what Tsuande initially thought until she figured in the time frame. The imposter had been there almost a week before the charges laid on Naruto were even placed. Naruto didn't seem to be harmed by the man yet was most likely the reason Naruto was able to escape. Was it just a coincidence or was there something more they were missing?

Tsunade shook her head. 'Speculating won't get me anywhere,' she thought. Turning to Kakashi who had finished explaining the interrogation of Mori to Jiraiya.

"Kakashi. You said you had something important you couldn't tell me in your report."

Kakashi paused for a moment. Dipping his head as he pulled an object from his pouch. He handed her a tri-pronged kunai. Wooden grip wrapped around the hilt with discernible seal scripture written along its length. Even someone like her knew what this was. Hell, there wasn't a shinobi alive that didn't know what it was.

"Minato's kunai," Tsunade muttered.

"I found it along the beach on the opposite side of the river from Hozuki. There were no scents other than sensei's on it." Kakashi took a deep breath. "There...There were no scents leading to or from it as well."

"Kakashi! You can't be saying what I think you are!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

With no real tone in his voice Kakashi nodded. "I am. If you were to escape an impregnable prison using the teleportation technique would be one measure that the Hidden Grass couldn't stop."

Even Tsunade had to agree with that disturbing assessment. The implications of it though were hard to swallow. If taken to the most extreme of logic then it would make perfect sense. How they were so easily able to escape. Why 'that' person would bother to help Naruto of all people to escape along with him. It may have even explained the sudden changes the boy seemed to go through.

Jiraiya stepped up to her, holding out his hand. "Here, may as well keep them together then." In his hand was another identical kunai that belonged to the man's supposed long dead student. The look of emptiness in her teammates eyes chilled her.

"Master Jiraiya, I know Minato-sensei was thorough in collecting his kunai so why do you…"

"Naruto gave it to me. He said he found it in the Land of Mushrooms." Jiraiya snorted. "Pretty funny knowing he probably got it right after he escaped Hozuki castle." There was a bitterness now in her teammates' voices. This was hard to deal with just as an outside observer. For Jiraiya it was like hearing his son might still be alive.

Kakashi looked no better. Now with two kunai from a long dead shinobi and the boy with the answers to this mystery in the wind. It left them with little to go on.

The hardest part for Tsunade wasn't this ghost story. It was that Naruto had forsaken the village. Had the boy blamed her then she would have understood. The situation may have been too difficult for Naruto to deal with and saw this as a betrayal. Given the words she said in that mock trial no one could blame the boy. It must have ripped his heart out.

But Jiraiya had said Naruto was sorry. Like he had let her down instead.

Tensions rising and exhaustion filling her, now was probably best to let things sink in before diving back down. "Let's keep this a secret for now. Nothing said here leaves this room. Understood?"

Her three compatriots nodded.

"Then you two can leave," She guestered to Jiraiya and Shizune, "Kakashi I need you to stay. You have been gone for a while and you've been out of the loop from your team."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Has there been any update on Sasuke and Sakura's situations?"

Tsunade nodded. Another unpleasant conversation that needed to be addressed. In her medical profession she had given a lot of bad news before. Something she had become accustomed to. Now though, she only hoped that sometime soon she would be able to tell someone that everything was fine.

But that seemed far off at this point.

* * *

'He's Fast', Naruto thought, eyeing Menma. The boy was moving at an incredible pace. Dashing from tree to tree with immense ease. Despite his poor complexion you would never know that the guy was close to death only a few days ago. There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that Menma was nearly as fast as he was without his resistance seals on. A strange development.

Naruto glanced back to Sasame. She was huffing with every jump. Trailing a few branches behind them as they moved closer to the border. They were making excellent time. It certainly made up for the detour they took but even he needed a moment to catch his breath.

"Hey Menma! Let's take a quick break alright!"

The long haired boy turned. His grey eyes widened. Naruto suddenly found Menma spinning on his heel and blurred towards him at an incredible speed. Tracking the movements easily, Naruto could tell it was him that Menma was running to. It was Sasame.

"Kyaa!" Sasame let out a cry as a loud snap from the branch she had jumped to broke. She barely made it a foot before Menma caught her mid drop. They set down on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Menma asked.

Sasame took in a large breath of relief. "Ya I'm-Look out!"

The massive tree they were crouched under was steadily falling over them. It seemed it wasn't just the one branch but the entire tree that was falling apart.

Naruto blurred in front of them as Menma shielded Sasame. The shadow of the tree carrying over them like the darkness of night. Raising both of his palms out, Naruto channeled chakra. Focuses on the sharpness he had been practicing the bark of the tree was cut like paper. Two equal parts falling away from his companions right before they were crushed.

With two resounding crashes the bisected tree left a minor rumble in the ground. Leaving birds and any forest critters scurrying away. From the back there were clear signs of cuts running along the base of the tree. Scorch marks ran along some of the others nearby as well. It seemed like this wasn't just some accident.

There was a lingering scent of smoke hanging in the air. Something must have been burning nearby and caused this damage. It most likely meant they weren't alone out here. There was someone nearby...he just wasn't sure where.

He heard a small tear cut through the wind. Grabbing both Menma and Sasame in his arms he jumped out of the way as a long rope-like object nearly stabbed them. It was a narrow escape. Landing on another nearby tree Naruto deposited his passengers so that he could summon shadow clones to fan the area for their attacker.

His clones scattered, each going off in a different direction. "Look alive you two. Seems like we have guests."

"Be careful Naruto!" Sasame called out as he blasted off.

He gave her a quick wave as he vanished from sight. One of his clones had already gotten the location of their attacker. By the looks of him he wasn't the healthiest looking fellow. Grey skin and a wardrobe you would expect from that snake Orochimaru. Just from his looks Naruto could tell they were of the same cloth.

A very bad day for this bastard and an excellent one for him!

He could see the guy poorly fending off his shadow clone with what Naruto realized to be a crude rope dagger. Naruto couldn't help but smirk. He had seen his sensei fight someone using a weapon like this once. Quite sneakily too. Sadly Naruto didn't have any exploding tags on him.

So he would have to settle for the old fashion way.

From the corner of his eye he saw the cloth bend around a tree. The kunai poised to hit him on his right side. Hiding his smile he waited for the exact moment. The damn thing was basically standing still for Naruto. Right as the kunai reached his side he grasped it, pulling it in with a fake grunt of pain.

Falling to his knees he was aiming to use his acting jutsu for this scheme. "Argghh! The pain! It hurts!"

He still had a long way to go.

His opponent flickered to the tree just in front of him. A satisfied smile was plastered on the guy's pallid face. He laughed with his stereotypical bad guy cackling. Getting more kunai ready to finish him off. All that was left was the standard maniacal last words. But first he just needed to sell it.

"No please! I beg of you! Mercy, good sir!"

"Too bad for you. Now is your end!"

Oh yeah. Naruto had this down to a pact. It was masterful.

His opponent never even saw his shadow clone standing behind him. It was holding the other end of the rope. Pinning the guy's arm he began wrapping his startled opponents limbs up like a hog tied pig. Naruto let go revealing his deptions as it was pulled back to finish off his now mummy-like adversary.

"Not bad acting for single class at the community centre, He he he!" He walked over to his captured opponent. Naruto was feeling pretty smug at the moment...at least until the full size man turned into a loosely wrapped log. "Ah shit! A substitution!"

"He's running that way!" His clone shouted.

They both bounded after him. The distance was too great to catch up without undoing his resistance seals. Even then he didn't want to stray too far from Menma and Sasame. He had no idea if there were anymore enemies out there.

_**~Dooooooon~Diiiiiiiiiiim~Hummmmmmm~** _

Naruto's body felt a jolt. An echoing sound of music penetrating his ears. But it was more than just that. Like his entire body had been given a shot of adrenaline. Inside he could feel his chakra explode! Pushing to every limb of his body. With a sudden kick off the next branch he bounded forward at an almost unbelievable pace. Right now he found himself moving faster than when he had his resistance seals off!

It was incredible. His body now moves at a more adjusted pace to his mastered concentration and focus. Like they were both in true synchronise for the first time since he began his new training. It was breathtaking to see the world move at a crawl while being able to move at such a fast pace.

Not understanding the how and why's of the situation he took it in good faith. Jumping in front of his pursuee with like a gust of wind. Naruto could see the guy was not too pleased to have been caught so quickly. With his shadow clone flanking the guys back he was trapped.

"Leaving already? My acting wasn't that bad was it?" Naruto needled.

"Little bastard."

Which pushed the desperation in his enemy to the point where he threw paper bombs in all directions. Naruto could already see the guy doing the typical hand sign for the substitution only a moment after the paper began to light up.

Cursing he had to jump away from the resulting explosion. The resulting smoke gave the bastard enough to escape from his sight. If Naruto could commend the guy on anything, it was his ability to make an exit. It just left him empty handed.

"There's always next time," his clone reassured, patting him on the back.

"...Ya."

He turned back towards his friends. Not far off he could see Menma perched behind some thick branches, holding that weird object he had found on him after pulling him from the river. Naruto now realized it wasn't some simple toy. It was a musical instrument. The sound he had heard came from it...along with that burst of power.

Naruto was not unfamiliar with the power musical instruments had with chakra. His sensei performance with the Akainuzuma was probably the textbook example of such power. Now this boy had demonstrated something wildly different yet just as incredible in its own right.

All the while he could barely play a song on his Shakuhachi flute.

He couldn't help but giggle at such an amazing technique. "That's incredible Menma! With just a few notes from your flute and I felt like I could take on the world!"

Menma looked a little uncomfortable at the praise but nodded all the same. "Thanks, it's called an Ocarina. I was just trying to help anyway I can."

"Well I guess it's my bad then that he got away. Not like I won't be able to pick him out of a crowd though, he he he he!"

His joke seemed to be lost on his musical companion. A tilt in Menma's head all the reply he needed to confirm he completely missed the jab at his escaped opponent's appearance. Naruto sighed. 'Some people just don't understand humor,' the blonde sulked.

"The village should be nearby. I'll go look on ahead," Menma said.

Naruto waved his arm gingerly. "Ya, sure." Turning back he saw Sasame slowly jumping towards him. She stopped a little ways off. Naruto thought she may have been tired but he could see her calling him over. Being very subtle about it too. There was a deep frown etched on her face. Something was wrong.

"Naruto-kun we have a problem," Sasame started. Her tone was filled with bitterness and sadness. Whatever was going on was probably serious. "It's about Menma...I know what clan he's from."

* * *

Shikamaru stared at the clock. It was early. Too early. The craziest thing happened this morning. He had woken up before his alarm went off. Damn near scared the hell out of him when it went off. Pain in the ass to turn off as his mom usually did it for him. The thing was a complete pain in his ass.

Both his alarm and his mom, he assessed.

But that was moot right now. This was the biggest pain he would have to deal with. It had kept him up the last few nights. Typically he would rather stay out of things like this but...well, being a Leaf shinobi sometimes meant putting in some effort. Especially when a buddy was in trouble.

The rest of his loud associates were sitting amongst the seats in his old academy classroom. Seemed like a good place to meet for some privacy on a sunday morning. His one day off where he was actually allowed to sleep in!

Things were just that bad.

"Alright, settle down everyone." Shikamaru said dully. His friends were chatting amongst themselves. Some were talking louder to be heard. It gave him a headache. "I don't want to have to repeat this twice. This is already more of a pain than I imagined so lets get on with it. Does anyone have any questions to start?"

Lee shot his hand. "Oh yes! I do indeed have a question! Since you are standing at the front of the classroom do we have to call you Shikamaru-sensei?"

Shikamaru had to give the guy credit. No one was talking anymore. Mainly just give the green clad ninja looks of disbelief. Especially his own team members. Tenten pulling on the energetic guy's ear, chewing him out. The lazy Nara figured they would have been used to it by now but I guess no eases into an eternal house fire.

"...Anyone else?" The Nara asked, carrying on.

"Ya I have one." Kiba barked. "What's the plan here Shikamaru? I know you called us to talk about team seven so why are we beating around the bush?"

"We all know why we're here Kiba," Ino scolded. "It's just what we were told doesn't add up!"

There was another round of yelling and arguing ensued. Clearly some of them picked up on some of the discrepancies in Lady Hokage's briefing of Team Seven. The fact that it was a bold face lie was the main factor. It wasn't that hard. Clearly she had come up with it on the fly.

Not that they could say that to her face.

For obvious reasons.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru raised his hand. "Again quiet down and I'll go through what we were told for those who didn't quite get it. The long and short of it is that Lady Hokage lied to us. At least, pertaining to Naruto."

"How can you be so certain?" Neji asked. "It's not unheard of for ninja to disappear during a mission."

Shikmaru held out three fingers. "The first was that she told us Naruto was given the mission right after we returned with Sasuke. I know you were banged up pretty bad but I saw Naruto briefly when we returned. He wasn't in any condition to do anything."

"Ya but Naruto's a faster healer. I've seen him get up and run a marathon after some of his fights," Kiba argued.

"True, it is certainly a possibility. This brings me to point number two; The fact he was assigned a mission to a three man squad." Shikamaru explained. This had been a very glaring error on Tsunade's part. "While three man squads do happen, especially now, the conditions are for those who have already worked together for an extended period of time. Otherwise, it's four people to a squad."

"I agree with that assessment," Shino stated, adjusting his sunglasses.. "Why? Because I cannot recall a time Naruto was ever assigned a squad with Kotetsu or Izumo. I know I can't speak for the members of Team seven but I feel that assessment is accurate."

Shikamaru nodded. "Correct. Which brings me to number three; The mission Tsunade mentioned started around thirty three to thirty four days ago. It lines up with the time I saw Naruto last. The problem is that I saw Kotetsu and Izumo on both days. At 9:50am on the first day and at noon on the second. They were carrying boxes for Lady Tsunade on both occasions."

The Nara paid them no mind at the time but once he saw something it was typically struck in his head. Not hard to remember them complaining about their work either. They were quite the pair, especially with getting easy jobs like lounging at the village gate.

He could tell these words sunk into his little class. It was hard to call out their leader for lying to their faces but after a month of no news and the fates of their friends kept in the dark it called for more troublesome counter measures. Sure Sasuke and Sakura were comrades of the Leaf but Naruto...He would raise hell if any of them were missing instead.

Troublesome bastard.

"So what are we going to do Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

They were all looking at him. Looking for some sort of plan or guidance. He had hoped they could contribute to forming a plan but given how little they had to go on...it left them to speculate. It was all they could do for now until they had a solid lead. But that also brought up the crux of this whole meeting.

"...I'll be honest," Shikamaru mumbled, staring out the side window. "There is alot about Naruto that never made sense. Secrets that have been kept from us. I know that we're being purposely kept in the dark about them but...I think... _I think we may have to take action on our own on this._ " He declared unwaveringly.

"Take action on our own? What the hell does that mean?" Kiba asked, speaking for everyone. Many were troubled by the undertone he had implied.

Shikamaru reached into his flak vest. He had been very careful sneaking this from his father's office. When he saw it he didn't know how to feel about it. Shock? Anger? Confusion, more than anything he figured. Showing it now would only make everyone upset. Given the circumstances this was certainly a gamble. However, he needed everyone in on this. Only together did they have a chance to do something.

He slapped the paper on the black board. "I need you guys to keep this a secret. Not sure how bad things would be if they found out I stole this. They were probably going to wait until much later to tell us."

Shikamaru stepped out of the way. The inevitable gasped resounded through the room. He could see Hinata - who had remained silent with grief until now - begin to weep. The others were facing their own forms of anguish. Not that he could blame them. It was not pleasant to think about the repercussions Naruto would face. The guy was basically given a black mark over his entire life with this.

All he could do was to come up with something to help his friend.

Before things got much worse.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Sasame?" Naruto asked as they approached their mysterious companion. Said companion was standing on a large boulder overlooking a large valley. They had reached the border with the neighbouring lands. A sizable range of mountains and hills separated the nations.

Down below was the river that ran throughout the Land of Rice Paddies. The charred remains and decimated remains of what looked like a small village was beside it. There were still small trails of black smoke drifting from the scorched buildings. Menma hadn't been lying about that. It seemed they may have been too late to do something however.

"I'm sure. His clan was one of the more notable ones alongside the Fuma." Sasame explained. Her eyes were drilling into the ground. Given the similarities it was no surprise why this hit close to home for her. "Some of them joined up alongside Orochimaru when he came to take over."

"I see…"

Menma was staring at the town's remains. His eyes fixed on it like a moth to a flame. Naruto could see the slight trembling in his arms. Slight flexing his legs to keep him from falling over at the devastating sight. Menma clearly looked troubled by this. Pain and sorrow was worn on his sleeves.

It was hard to measure just whether Sasame's concerns were valid or not.

"Menma. Are you okay? Do you remember anything else?" Naruto asked.

The long haired boy looked up towards the clouds above them. "Naruto, what would you want to be if you were reborn?"

Blinking thrice, Naruto took in the question. Speaking of hitting close to home, this was certainly something he had spoken to his sensei about during his training. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at his answer. "That's easy, I would want to be reborn as myself."

Menma's grey eyes met his blue. "Even if your life was filled with nothing but regrets?"

"Especially if it was filled with regrets. I have learned that things we want to take back are always there. But it's up to us to decide how much we lose." Naruto walked past the boy, staring ahead past the mountains. He was facing the direction of the Land of Wind. Where his first objective was. "I am on this journey so that I can become strong enough to never have to compromise what I hold dear."

"That sounds...wonderful. Right now I don't even know what kind of person I am. I just wish to also live a life without regrets."

"Then I promise to help you reach that goal." Naruto said, holding out his hand.

Menma blinked. Sure it was a little strange to be making a promise at this point but since Naruto had come this far he may as well see it through to the end.

The three took a short rest before slowly coming down the valley. The scent of smoke and metal was pungent the closer they got. More trees and foliage had been scorched with kunai and shuriken dug into some of them. On the ground there were trails of blood that dragged across the dirt path.

'It was shinobi that attacked this village,' Naruto realized. He could see his companions were troubled by this as well. Seeing no means to comfort them he decided it best to pick up the pace. The sooner they had a better idea of what was happening, the sooner they could come up with a plan.

Whether it was by luck or some miracle it seemed that the damage only took apart roughly half the village. The structures that were damaged were done beyond repair. The littering of weapons and debris was much worse on the outskirts than the center. Some of the wooden beams still had small embers of fire burning from the ashes covering them.

The battle was recent.

"Are we too late?" Sasame said.

"Hmm? Not quite." Naruto replied. "You can all come out now! I know you're there!" There was no response to his call. It seemed whomever was lurking around wasn't too keen to just go along with his words.

"Are you sure Naruto?"

"Ya. I read a story once that when there's a battle field with no corpses on it, it typically means there were those willing to bury them. I don't see any bodies lying around, do either of-"

*Thwack!*

Brows furrowing, Naruto could see four objects flying towards him. They were thin and narrow, with metal pointed ends. With fletching done one the shafts they looked like arrows but seemed too short. 'Crossbow bolts,' Naruto thought. He took a step forward as they got within arms length. Reaching out he swiped his hand in the air, catching the four bolts in the folds of his fingers.

"Really? Is that how you say hello?" Naruto asked.

From the still intact buildings, his assailant as well as his allies stepped out onto the main road cutting through the village. It was an easy tell that they weren't ninja. They were all abled body men. Some were carrying crossbows, while others had axes and kitchen knives. Their demeanor was best described as angry and scared. Civilians. Most likely the residents of the village.

"Don't take another step or I'll fire!" The lead villager said. He was taller than the rest. Long black hair tucked back by his white bandana. He held his crossbow out threateningly. Anger and adrenaline permeating off the guy like sweat.

"Well that would be quite the feat when your crossbow isn't loaded." Naruto pointed out.

The guy seemed to flinch realizing this. It was sad really. Naruto couldn't help but feel for the man. He tossed the bolts back to him.

"Here. I believe these are yours."

This didn't seem to endear himself as Naruto had thought it would. "Who are you? Are you underlings of the ones who attacked before? If you are, then you'll die here!"

Naruto had seen his sensei in a similar situation like this. There was this gang that hung out in Nagoya who had a very clear and defined territory that they didn't like people crossing. Noriyuki had said in situations like these it was always best to become someone they don't want to let leave. It varied on the situation but if you understood who you were dealing with then it was simple to figure out.

"Not even close. It really is a shame," Naruto said, shrugging. "We're bounty hunters who were tracking the shinobi that attacked this village. They harmed a noble near Tetsukiri trying to kidnap him for some ransom. Supposedly they were Sound shinobi. If they already passed through here then I guess my friends and I will try and pick up their trail elsewhere."

Naruto turned, ready to walk away after his bold face lie. This seemed to drop their guards. The leader lowered his crossbow seeing that they weren't actually here to harm them. While Naruto did lie to a degree it served as a good measure of just how desperate these people were. His sensei was certainly right on this account.

' _The untrusting are more willing to believe a man who helps for monetary gain rather than for goodwill,'_

"Wait! So you're after those shinobi because they have a price on their heads? Good! Anyone willing to take those bastards down is alright in my books. The ones your after will be back. Just don't expect anything from us." The leader finished, walking away. The rest seemed to follow his lead, leaving Naruto's group to their own devices.

"What a friendly bunch they are." Naruto muttered to his friends.

"I can't blame them," Sasame sighed, "especially after seeing this."

Menma looked in even greater pain now. Whatever he was struggling to deal with looked ready to burst out at any moment. There was something they weren't being told about all this. Something important that Menma was hiding or just couldn't remember.

Not that they could force him to talk though.

"So then Menma, what's the plan here? It's your show afterall."

"I...I want to help them. I also have a strong feeling the bandits may return." Menma said.

Naruto looked around. It wasn't the most defensible place. Hell, it was positioned in probably the worst part of the valley. Low ground and a river cutting on one side. It didn't take a tactical genius to see that he would need a lot of clones to cover each point of entry.

Naruto glanced to his side. There were two girls hiding behind a large rock. One looked his age while the other was clearly no older than five. The younger one was holding the hem of the dress of the older one. He could see the look of fear in them. Probably scared that they were strangers.

If the bandits did return then there was no hope for them. 'For the bandits anyway, since I'm here', Naruto mused. He looked to his companion who looked like they were of the same mind as him. Naruto smirked. "I guess we should start then."

* * *

"So this is where you've been hiding," Tsunade said, closing the door behind her. She had been looking all over for Jiraiya. Going by all the major taverns and watering holes she knew her friend liked to frequent. To her surprise there wasn't even a sighting of him walking by. After his debrief she figured this the last place he'd be.

But it was certainly the most telling of his thoughts.

"The place is a mess," Tsunade mumbled, stepping over an empty cup of instant ramen. Leave it to a little brat like Naruto to not know how to keep his own apartment tidy. She could be a bit of a slob too but even then there were limits. It didn't help that the complex was older than her parents. Someone really should have condemned this place long before now.

"Hm," Jiraiya grunted, staring off at the wall.

She took a seat adjacent to Jiraiya. There were only two seats. Notable that there should typically be four. Not that it was all that important at the moment.

"I just told Kakashi that his team has been disbanded. Hard to tell what he was thinking, especially after...well, you know."

…

"What a disaster this has been. I really wish Sensei would get better to help me. Barely two months as Hokage and it feels like it would all fall apart without me." Tsunade cursed.

"How is sensei?" Jiraiya asked tonelessly. "Has he woken up yet?"

Tsuande managed a small smile. It seemed her friend wasn't all out of it yet. "He...has a long way to recover. He's conscious only a few minutes at a time before he falls unconscious again. When he is it doesn't seem like he's aware of what's going on around him."

It was a miracle the old man was alive at all. That jutsu. The one that destroyed Orochimaru chakra network was a double edge sword. It sent a shockwave back into her sensei that nearly caused the same damage as it's intended target. The damage mainly permeated in his arms as they were the point of contact. It was just the amount of chakra used to even make the jutsu work was the main problem. The jutsu had taken almost everything the old man had. The pain he must have experienced was mostly likely immense.

If she had been any later in her arrival any method of recovery would be futile. Her sensei's recovery would take years to properly heal. Even then, her sensei wasn't a young man anymore. The damage was extensive enough that it would hamper his former control and mastery over ninjutsu. With the chakra network in his arms damaged it was like a musician missing half his fingers.

Jirayai glanced her way. A look of apprehension in his eyes. "What do you plan on telling him? When he's better?"

"Nothing. At least until he's fully recovered." Tsunade said, folding his hands together. As much as she joked about needing help, right now her sensei needed to recover first. Both physically and mentally. Dumping the village's problems on him wouldn't be beneficial to him. "I don't want anything impeding his recovery. If he knows Naruto has gone rogue he won't just sit idle. I'll order that it be kept secret for his own well being."

"That may not be possible Tsunade." Jiraiya's eyes became hard. An almost eerie intensity. "I left out one thing from my report. Something Naruto said. Rather, something he promised. Enough that I believed him."

"A promise?"

The words that followed impacted Tsunade. She really shouldn't be surprised given who said them but...If that truly was Naruto's goal then things wouldn't stay quiet.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath. Focusing the chakra in his hands. Sharpness. It was the first of the five aspects of wind chakra. Precision was the second. Both together you could shape just about any object into any form so long as both were mastered. He had seen his sensei make life like sculptures out of stone just by placing a single hand on it. It was quite the feat to behold. One that probably took decades to master.

A feat Naruto was realizing would probably take just as long for him.

Right now he was sharpening the ends of the trees they had cut down. The sharpened spikes were fashioned to prevent any who would climb over their makeshift wall. For only using wind chakra they were pretty good. With cutting them, sharpening the ends, and helping to hammer them into the ground, Naruto had gotten good training in.

Sasame seemed to think so too. She had been eager to help even as she looked rugged and tired. Despite her size she was really pulling her weight.

' _I will do everything I can to help them.'_

Naruto smirked as she grunted, helping to position the last spike into the ground. Menma going non stop with hammering it into the hole. Both of them looked exhausted. But they looked content with their work.

He had kept clones running around the area. That creep from earlier had come close to the village again. He ran the moment his clone spotted him. The guy was obviously scouting the village. Most likely staging for a second attack.

Not that they had a chance in hell of actually pulling it off.

"Come on everyone! We're almost there!" The head villager from before, Nan. It had initially been just Naruto, Menma, and Sasame building the wall. Slowly more of the villagers began to join in building it. They were determined to protect their home, whatever the costs. More emboldened now that they had built some fortification around their village.

They cheered when it was finally finished. Just before the sun set as well. Naruto had a feeling that tonight would be when those bandits made their move. So the timing was good.

Ran, the girl he had glimpsed earlier and the younger sister of the village leader, had told them of the poor political landscape due to the Hidden Sounds' involvement with the Land of Rice Paddies. As this territory was disputed and it also happened to be close to a gold mine, it proved a lucrative target for these bandits. Leaving them without support from their Feudal Lord and stuck having to fend for themselves.

Strong leadership at it's finest. Noriyuki would have been proud.

There was another thing that was bothering Naruto. It was how awkward Menma was around the villagers. That little girl from before had turned him white as a sheet. Like her very presence disturbed him. Things were getting tense. Something was clearly going on with Menma. While he claimed to have trouble remembering what happened, the grey eyed boy clearly didn't have a knack for trickery.

Naruto had most of the information now to sort this out. He was still well inside his locus of control. The who, what, where, and when were already known factors. It just left one thing that remained a mystery, rather one person that remained so.

He needed to confront Menma on this once and for all.

* * *

Menma sat staring up at the stars. He had been doing so for the last hour. His muscles still ached from the intensive labour of building such a large wall. While the soreness would persist it felt good to actually help these people. Like the part of the pain he caused them had lessened slightly.

But he knew that wasn't true.

Not even close.

His head throbbed at the memories. The suffering he caused. The lives he ruined because he chose to follow his clan into that massacre. That little girl, Fuki, she had been there as her father was killed. He turned on his clan in that moment trying to rescue her. Which he somehow managed.

But left him falling off a cliff.

Even using his jutsu to erase his own memories had failed. With everything barring his own name returning to his mind a few hours later. It seemed to have vanished completely. The only thing that remained blurred to him. Nameless yet still a monster. It was certainly a punishment for his deeds.

'Now i've dragged Naruto and Sasame into it,' he cursed himself. After waking up in that clinic, hearing that someone was kind enough to not only rescue him but leave him with money was utterly shocking to him. Never had he heard of someone showing such kindness to a complete stranger.

Going out and finding his rescuer was the best thing he had done in a long time. Seeing Naruto face down all those enemies and protect his friends only spurred his decision to ask for his aid. To use Naruto as his means of recompense for his actions. Yet, by hiding his shameful past that made him just as awful. A manipulator and a liar. Even as he tried to do good it still tainted his soul.

But soon he wouldn't have to deal with it. He had known what Shiin's plan was. Knowing what they would do as a last resort Menma would stop their plan, sacrificing himself to save everyone.

Then he could die knowing he made things right.

_**~Driiiiiiii~Kiiiiiiiiiiim~Heeeeermm~Tyeeouuuu!~** _

Menma bolted to his feet. The unmistakable sound of his clan's sound based genjutsu resounded from the village's newly built front gate. Dashing forward he could hear the music getting louder. Only as he was a member of the clan did he have an immunity to its effects. The tattoo on his right arm activated to block the genjutsu's effect.

It was this realization that made him realize why the memory erasing jutsu didn't work as it was supposed to. Why he still had almost all of his memories.

He couldn't dwell on that now." **Canceling Sound Jutsu!** Pulling out his Ocarina he began to play the jutsu created to disturb and nullify Shiin's paralyzing genjutsu. It was recently created in the wake of their clans fracturing. It was a countermeasure if Orochimarui sent their former members after them. Now he would use it to stop his own clan.

Menma managed to break it easily. Allowing Naruto to create more clones than he had seen him use before. While the enemy forces had at least fifty in number. Naruto had more than double that amount. With swift work many of his clan members were incapacitated.

This provided the villagers enough time to escape. Sasame led them deeper into the village as Naruto made short work of anyone who tried to cross into the village proper. Menma couldn't help but feel relieved. Soon this would all be over.

But it was now time to end this.

As Menma had expected, Shiin had slinkered off. He could barely make out his former leader as he ran towards high ground. His chest began to pound heavily as he realized just what was about to happen. He needed to act quickly. Before it was too late.

Slinking off from the battle, Menma ran towards the gold mine. He had been prepared for this moment. Shiin had planned to blow up the dam that held the village's reservoir of water. It would flood the valley and wash away the village, killing everyone. Shiin had intended to use it as a last resort if he couldn't get the villagers to leave.

Menma wouldn't let that happen. He had already placed explosive tags in the mine. It would provide enough force to blow apart the mountain and stop the flood. It required him to be in close proximity to active them though.

His last and final act. To give him the justice he deserved.

He could see the entrance up ahead. As well as a figure standing in front of it. The black and orange figure stood there, arms crossed with his unique hat tipped low. Menma was stunned to see Naruto standing there when he had been certain that his original was still down at the village.

"Going somewhere Menma?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto listen I...I know you have a lot of questions but right now I need to get through or everyones going to die!" Menma begged.

Naruto let out a whistle. "Everyone's going to die? That sounds bad. Well It's a good thing you're here, I actually came here to return something that belonged to you." Menma froze as his former rescuer pulled crumples of his explosive notes from his pockets. Wind a sudden gust of wind the notes blew away over the ledge, leaving him without any means of blowing up the mountain.

It now dawned on him that Naruto had already known all along what he planned. That just made things worse now as it put the village in danger. Everything he had planned was now in ruins. Everyone would die!

"Why Naruto!"

Naruto grit his teeth. His blue eyes piercing through him. "I told you that I wouldn't live a life of regrets. Even if you're part of the Shiin clan, the ones responsible for all this, your death would be a great loss to me."

"Y-You knew I was…" Greatly stunned at this, Menma could only tremble. His words struggled to form. It hurt knowing that even after being found out that Naruto still intended to save him. That someone like Naruto would still go to such lengths to save his life.

He didn't deserve it.

Menma cried.

"You don't understand Naruto! I was there when my clan attacked! I was part of the clan of criminals that hurt those people! Seeing that slaughter killed me! I couldn't face it! I was so cowardly I even used a jutsu from my clan to erase my memories! Yet it all came back to me except for my name! Now I'm only trying to find peace within myself. To make things right! To apologize with my life! I don't want to live with this regret any longer!"

Naruto remained silent taking in his cries. Letting everything out felt good. Bottled up inside him it was almost unbearable. He just wanted to make things right again! To make his life mean something!

Menma's body jerked as Naruto grabbed his scarf, pulling him close. "Let me tell you something," Naruto bit out. Anger etched on his tanned face. "You think that giving up your life just makes things alright? Not a chance! _Let me tell you some Menma, death is not justice and it sure as hell isn't an apology!_ "

"You think being dragged into a bad citation because of your clan makes you an evil person? You're so naive it makes me want to toss you over this cliff right now! What's happened to this village is only a taste of the crap happening around the world! Things that no amount of justice or lives offered could make right! Yet here you are giving up so easily! _You want to live a life without regret? Then get stronger so that you can stop things like this from happening!_ "

Naruto tossed him to the ground. Menma, for the first time in a long time felt conflicted about the path he wanted to take. Always seemed to be carried by the world around him. Always at it's whim. It was like that even as a boy.

This pain that filled his heart still ached. Like a knife that rested upon it ready to kill him the moment he let these memories over take him.

"But these memories...I can't."

"Listen Menma. Trust me when I say this; One good memory has the power to overcome a lifetime of bad ones. So I think it's time you started looking beyond the darkness your memories have trapped you in."

"My sins...The things I have done."

"Can't be truly judged by anyone except oneself. You want to make up for this one bad deed then repay it one thousand fold!"

Menma's hands curled. His nails digging into the rock. Naruto was right. He was only trying to run away again. Letting his own death be a token for some hollow forgiveness he never truly deserved. The things he had done could never be changed. Not even if he died. It would only take away his ability to make things better than they are now.

"Naruto...Please...Please help me!" Menma wailed.

"He he he! Of course!" Naruto said, offering him his hand. "I'm going to need your help in order to save everyone after all."

Menma took it graciously. "How? Can you blow up the mountain?"

Naruto shook his head. "I could but I'm not going to. The people of the village will need the gold in order to rebuild."

"But the dam! It'll destroy everything and everyone!"

"Your right. It seems my original has already captured Shiin. Sadly he already activated the explosives around the dam. They are set to go off any minute now."

"Then how are we going to…"

Naruto smirked. "The old fashion way of course!"

Menma stared wide eyed at the boy. The amount of water wasn't anything to sneeze at. It would take something as powerful as a mountain to stop it. Menma couldn't even think of such a thing. "Can you actually do it?"

Naruto shrugged. "Probably not. I doubt even I could stop a massive lake from being dropped on us."

"Then how!"

Menma felt Naruto grip his shoulder. There was determination in his friend's eyes. "I alone can't but with your help we can ensure there are no sacrifices today!"

He was starting to understand now what Naruto was going to do. Everything right now hinged on him. While Naruto was powerful he could go even further with his Chakra Enhancing jutsu. "Will it be enough though?" The only reply he got was a shrug and a smirk.

Not exactly unshakable confidence.

"Menma...Make sure you give one hell of a performance," Naruto said before dispelling. Right now Naruto was most likely at the front of the dam. Waiting to take it head on. It was practically suicide. Not much different than what he had planned to do only moments ago.

" _I will! I'll play with everything I have!"_

* * *

There was an immense rumbling. The sounds of explosions and sparks of fire erupted from the mountain. It seemed he was out of time. While he had captured the bandit leader it seemed that there weren't any methods to stop the tags ones they were activated. They were just given enough time to clear the area before they went off.

Crude but effective.

It certainly didn't make Naruto's life any easier though.

This was certainly one of the craziest things he had ever done. Beyond fighting tailed beasts and other giant monsters this was right up there with the rest. All that water coming down would be like trying to stop a mountain from crashing on him. Anyone sensible would have ran like the wind and wouldn't look back.

But Naruto never understood what being sensible meant.

"Naruto? Are you sure about this?" Sasame called out.

Naruto laughed like a loon. "He he he he! Nope! Not one bit! Is everyone secured?"

"Yes! Everyones evacuating to higher ground but they won't make it in time!"

"Ah shit! I would recommend you go with them! At least try to get away" Naruto shouted as he prepared two shadow clones. He had only done the jutsu once before. Only by dividing the work between three of him was he able to draw out the jutsu to its fullest potential. Staring up the river towards the mountain in front of him. It may as well have been a dinner plate trying to push back a falling house.

"I'm staying too!" Sasame said adamantly. "We're in this together!"

Naruto was about to comment when the memories of his talk with Menma returned. It seemed like his words reached the boy. A good thing too as he knew he would be doomed right now without him.

"He he he! We sure are! Let's get this started then!"

His two clones grunted. Both pushing wind chakra in opposite directions. He was really focusing this time. Building on the rotation to the nth degree. With both hands he formed the basic rasenshield. Slowly allowing it to grow bigger and bigger. The ground beneath him began to give as its size was greater than his own. The massive swirling white chakra humming with its sheer intensity.

But Naruto knew it wasn't enough.

Even in the dead of night with only the moon's light shining on him did he see the shadow of the water. The sound of it rushing towards him with a massive roar of crashing currents. Naruto could barely hold himself straight from the shaking it was causing on the earth. He could feel the drops of water falling on him. The flow was so great it was pushing it at breakneck speeds.

_**~DUURROOOOM~DUSOOOOOOL~KAREEEEEEIII~FARIIIIIIIPEEEE~** _

"Is...Is that really Menma?" Naruto asked aloud. "U-Unbelievable."

The most beautiful melody Naruto had ever heard began to echo through the valley. It was breathtaking. For a brief moment Naruto had almost lost his concentration. Like he had forgotten where he was at this moment. It was so surreal. The melody was unlike any he had heard. That feeling of lightness he had felt from his sensei's answer was the only thing he could compare it to.

With that lightness came the power he needed. He could feel power emanating deep within him. It was almost unbelievable to think he had so much. Realization filling Naruto that he had this! With this strength he could stop this measly stream of water!

" **Wind Style! Giant Rasenshield!"**

As the mansion-sized disk of white chakra grew, Naruto could feel the push against the water. Even now it was still pushing him back. The angle which he pressed against it was directing the water away from the village. His jutsu was working! The only problem was that he was struggling physically to keep it steady.

" _Come on! I won't give in! Rahhhhh!"_ With one last push Naruto gave every ounce of strength he had, the water finally subsided. His jutsu tore up the earth to create a sizable crevice for the water to flow into while the rest flowed down the river. All that remained was ankle deep flooding.

*Splash!*

Naruto fell backwards. Gasping for every breath. That took everything he had and then some. Now he just wanted to laugh but just couldn't catch his breath.

"Naruto! You did it! You actually did it!" Sasame cheered. "The wall we built is destroyed but the village is safe!"

Naruto beamed a grin. "Team….effort."

It was finally over.

'The lengths I go to help some guy I fished out of the river,' He groaned. Sometimes Naruto felt his life would be easier if he just walked away. Certainly would help him live longer. He felt Sasame lift him up so that he could rest his head on her lap. Shivering when he felt her lips on his forehead.

Then again, doing stupid stunts definetly had it perks.

* * *

Naruto sat on a large stone that overlooked the village, stretching out his sore muscles. It was noon already on the following day. After sleeping for half a day he was roused by Sasame. Apparently the villagers were requesting that they leave the premises, immediately. It confused the hell out of him at first. They had saved their village and now they were getting the cold shoulder.

It turned out Menma had spilled the truth on them about who they really were and that he was actually a part of the Shiin clan.

The outcome was not pretty.

Nan nearly brained Menma with a crossbow bolt before he managed to pluck it out of the air. Following this was a lot of rocks being thrown and cursing. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at it all. Even as Sasame dragged Menma behind her the long haired boy kept bowing and apologizing, swearing he would change his ways.

With the Menma's former clan rounded up and incapacitated the villagers could hand them over to the proper authorities. Plus with the gold mine saved there was hope to rebuild and grow again. Perhaps even seek to hire professionals to guard the village from future attacks.

Things would be looking up for them.

Menma himself had decided to take his new name as a sign of a new start. Readily asking to join Naruto and Sasame on their journey. It was obvious that Naruto would accept. The road to a regret free life was a long and arduous one afterall... and misery loves company.

Naruto smirked. It had only been a week since he had left on his journey alone but it seemed like fate had decided he wouldn't be doing it alone. Really made things more interesting.

"Are you almost done Menma?" Naruto asked.

"Just... give me one moment." Menma grunted. "And...that should be it."

It seemed that Menma had collected every jutsu and ninja tool his clan members had on them. He was now getting his things in order for their journey. Some of which were other musical instruments that his clan used. It would be interesting to see how he used them in the future.

"Perfect let's head out then! On to the Land of Wind!" Naruto cheered, much to his companions' amusement. He made it three steps before stopping abruptly. "O yeah! I completely forgot! I need your help with something Menma!"

"Help from me?" Menma blinked. "Sure!"

Naruto wrapped an arm around him. "Excellent! You see, I've been struggling with learning to play the Shakuhachi….


	16. Chapter 15 - Price of Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy. If you have a question about my fic or about Naruto in general I'm always willing to talk. Please leave a review. It helps motivate me :D

**Chapter 15 - Price of Justice**

Naruto rubbed his hands together. His excitement at this moment was immense. Typically he never really got the chance to be the teacher. It was usually him that had to go along with learning something new. His only real stint at teaching someone ninjutsu was Konohamaru. Thinking back on that it was probably best to say this was his first time teaching.

Lest he be beaten within an inch of his life by any offended party.

Sasame, his current student in this exercise, was running around him. Trying to keep her distance as she was poor in close quarters combat. Her preferred method of fighting was mainly with ranged weapons. If an enemy got close she would use smoke bombs or makibishi spikes to get away. It was simple and anyone wearing regular shinobi sandals would have bloody feet from the serrated metal.

Luckily they were no match for his steel toed shoes.

The biggest hole in Sasame's skills was her lack of any discernible ninjutsu. She was quite knowledgeable about her clan's techniques but because she was so young when her clan fractured, many of those talented in their use never stuck around to teach her. She was basically a blank slate at the moment. No real strengths in any particular area.

Their focus right now was getting her to learn the basic jutsu Naruto had studied during the academy. Primarily the three jutsu Iruka sensei primarily had them practice. A good thing Noriyuki gave him the rundown on the different types of chakra and how to actually perform the basic clone jutsu.

"Get ready Sasame!" Naruto called out as he threw a shuriken back at her. She was already going through the hand seals. The replacement technique in particular. While she picked up the jutsu rather easily she had a way to go to perform them without hand seals.

" **Replacement Jutsu!** " She said aloud. The kunai hit her before she turned into a log. It was a decent attempt. Out of the three this was the one she had the most difficulties with. The basic clone jutsu and the transformation came much easier to her.

"Ow!" The log cried out. It transformed back into his shadow clone. Pulling the dulled kunai from its arm. "Why am I the log in this again?"

Naruto shrugged. "Look around, do you see any trees we could use to make logs?"

They were currently in the Land of Earth. Miles upon miles of flat rocky terrain with the largest fauna being the odd bush or thin tree. Even the grass was patchy at best. With most nations the borders were always unclear as they typically looked identical from one another before going farther in.

Not in this case. The Land of Earth was clearly outlined from it's neighbours. Like all the plants just decided to stop growing up to its borders without any discernible reason. He had wondered if this was the case with the other major nations. His excursion to the Land of Lightning with Noriyuki was under the cover of night. It looked more or less like the other nations he's visited.

"Ya well I quit." His clone cursed before dispelling.

Naruto palmed his face. It was just like them to be a pain in his ass. Sometimes he wondered how he put up with himself. "Lousy clone," he muttered under his breath.

"Te he he." Sasame giggled. Clearly amused by his comment.

"I guess we should call it a day then. You've done well Sasame."

She smiled brightly at the praise. "T-Thank you Naruto-kun. I couldn't have gotten this far without you."

"Just wait until we get to the Land of Wind. There should be more for you there." Naruto said, handing her a cloth to wipe her face. "Once we've eaten breakfast lets get a move on, we're almost at the Land of Stones."

Their training sessions only lasted an hour. Typically in the mornings when most things were still asleep. It was a safety concern but more so a habit he had picked up from Noriyuki. His sensei typically got up early. Needing little sleep thanks to the amount of mediation he did to recover. A skill that Naruto was still trying to master.

The other reason he wanted to get a move on was to make up for lost time. While he wasn't too concerned that anyone who was interested in recapturing him was on their trail, he wouldn't feel completely safe until he made it to Noriyuki's sanctuary. He wasn't sure what to expect at this point but his grandfather wouldn't have given it to him if it wouldn't be of some use. Hopefully with resources that could help them with their goals.

"Menma? Is breakfast almost done?"

"Yup just about."

Menma had certainly been...helpful since they started traveling. Any small or tedious chore that needed to be done, he did it, whether you wanted him to or not. Typically it was just getting food ready or getting their sleeping arrangements set. But there were things that just got weird. That whole fiasco where he tried to wash all their dirty laundry in the river didn't go well for the sandy haired blonde. It was a kind gesture but...

...The washing of one's delicates was a very private matter. It was probably hard enough for Sasame to be traveling with two boys. Having one of them wash your underwear without you knowing only had one outcome; Disaster. Never before had he seen the usually gentle and sweet Sasame slug anyone so hard...or at all really. Not that he liked Menma washing his briefs either but Sasame seemed to get that point across much better than he could.

Besides Menma's obsessiveness to be helpful the boy didn't involve himself with their training much. The musical ninja already had a lot of his clans techniques to fall back on and was incredibly quick and agile. But that wasn't the main reason. Menma had said he no longer wished to rely on the more violent and up close combat that he had come to detest.

Naruto couldn't blame him for that. After everything that happened it was pretty much a given. The advice he offered was to focus on supporting him and Sasame. He had techniques that could allow him to be helpful in more indirect ways. His sensei had told him some of his family members fought opponents in ways that never forced themselves to even come close to their enemies. Naruto figured Menma could do the same.

While he did use his jutsu during their training they found out Menma's ability wasn't the holy fountain of power they thought it was. While his jutsu could boost the chakra of those he wanted, it also tired them out just as quickly. Naruto hadn't noticed until he spent more than ten minutes having his chakra bolstered. Fatigue hitting harder once the effects wore off. It was significantly less time for Sasame. Most likely because she had less chakra than he did.

Menma had explained the jutsu itself was a form of genjutsu. The musical tones affect the brain in a way that it unlocked some of the body's limitations on itself. Naruto wasn't lost in the hidden meaning behind it's effect. Noriyuki had gone into depth about the differences between the Seven Heavenly breaths and the Eight Inner Gates during his training. While he couldn't be sure it sounded like Menma's jutsu unlocked the first of the gates. That would explain the fatigue they faced afterwards.

As such it was decided he would only use it during more dire situations. Long drawn out battles would only become more risky if they relied on it at the wrong moments. So Menma chose to focus on his other jutsu. Much of which relied more heavily on traditional genjutsu.

Their meals were becoming much simpler. They tried to sleep at inns during the past week since they finally crossed out of the Land of Rice Paddies. Plus with provisions and other necessities for travel their money situation was becoming tight. Noriyuki had been given enough to last him a few months but that was before his encounter with Jiraiya and the fact he now had two other mouths to feed.

Most importantly it had been a whole week since he had even seen a bowl of ramen!

The situation would eventually become dire.

They would need to come up with some plan to make some more, quickly. It would also be a test of how they would react to his actual mission. He had been going over the list of names that were within Noriyuki's black book. There were five hundred in total. One hundred on each page.

Naruto barely recognized a small handful of them.

Orochimaru being one of them. The snake had been listed on the first page. Unsurprisingly the Akatusuki were also listed several places above him. Noriyuki always seemed in the know about the scumbags that made this continent there stomping grounds. It made sense that he listed the more prominent and dangerous ones first.

Right now they couldn't do much about them. Even with his current strength, going up against them would be suicide. Worse, now he had to protect Sasame and Menma as well. They weren't ready for this yet. Not by a long shot.

They would all need to become stronger in order to face those that would eventually seek him out...and those he would hunt.

* * *

"You understand what we ask of you Lord Mui?" The leader of the Hidden Grass's council asked. The man who, not long ago had requested his son to open that accursed box. The one that took his son away from him. He sat among the rest of the hopeless fools that governed their village. All looking at him as if he had committed some egregious sin.

Even after everything he had sacrificed!

He bit his tongue, only to keep the situation from getting worse. Despite their scorn he was still the strongest shinobi the Hidden Grass had. His power, undeniable. His will to seek out those who escaped Hozuki, unshakable. A point of fact he would prove very soon.

The former warden lowered his head. "I understand."

"We know you are unhappy about this arrangement but appearances must be maintained. Even as your reputation precedes you this incident has shaken trust among the other villages. As such your position as Hozuki-jo's master will be suspended until the prisoner has been returned."

His fists tightened. Of course he knew what the outcome would be. Hozuki castle had a reputation and a reason within the shinobi world. A facet of fear for all those who are sent to its gates as a last stop for their lives. That they never escape and be subjected to the fiery seal that chains their soul to its walls.

At least that was what he let them all perceive his motivation to be.

He cared little for the Hidden Grass. A lifetime of service spat on by the loss of his family. Now he was taken away from the last hope of returning and regaining what he lost. As he was the warden of not only the prison but also the Box of Heavenly Bliss held underneath. He had continued to find a means to open it and ask for his son's return. With a near limitless supply of chakra at his disposal he was sure to find a means soon.

Now he had been pushed from his position. His duty as warden demanded that he chase down anyone who escaped until they were brought back. Regardless if they were dead or alive. Even if they had to chase them to the ends of the Earth. A responsibility now placed upon his shoulders.

With everyday this took it halted his progress. The chance to get his son back, delayed. He could not allow this!

"Has the council provided the assistance I have requested?" Mui asked.

"We have. Our best trackers will be going with you. Additionally," The councilor placed a piece of paper on his desk, sliding it towards him, "we have reached out to all the neighbouring nations. We will notify you for any leads that arise. For now it is best to go to the Land of Fire for information. Their minister of justice shall provide more details of the target."

Mui picked up the piece of paper. His eyes glanced on the blonde haired boy who looked too young to be sent to Hozuki. He remembered the boy's arrival. Proclaiming to all that could hear him that he was innocent. A naive and scared looking child.

One that made fools of them all.

Mui turned to leave. His mind was already formulating plans to acquire his target. His hands scrunching up the paper into a ball.

"Naruto Uzumaki _... I will find you._ "

* * *

Naruto couldn't help let out a whistle. A very loud and obnoxious one. They had just crossed the border into the Land of Stone. That difference in topography was even more apparent now but in a bad way. This land was certainly of its own name sake. Large cliffs and boulders dotted everywhere. Sand and dust blowing hard into the wind. A cascade of placid greens and grey coloring the sky. The sound of buzzards screaming to any potential source of food walking by.

Not the most hospitable looking place.

Pretty much the definition of eye sore actually.

Strangely enough Naruto's sharp whistle was more directed to the first town they reached. The sign on the front calling it; Post Station One. So many things could be said about; Its poor design. Two rows of wooden buildings facing each other. All of them looked like they were falling apart. The scores of dirtbags that littered the streets. All giving them the stink eyes as they passed by. Yes, there was too much to say about this place and the locals didn't look the type to take constructive criticism well.

It would have been wise to just keep his comments to himself.

"He he he he! Man and here I thought Tetsukiri was a dump. I think anyone here has ever had an honest job before. Or a job in general. They should call this place Slacker Town One instead." Naruto joked loudly. His voice carrying to everyone in earshot.

He felt a slap on his arm. "Naruto-kun!" Sasame scolded. Even with her mask down he could tell she was puffing out her cheek at his lack of tact.

"I agree with Sasame on this one Naruto. I don't think we should stick around here. This place looks rough." Menma said. His eyes glancing around to their casual observers.

Naruto scoffed. "Oh relax you two. It's not them I'm worried about." Oh sure, if they stuck around long enough one of these idiots would try and make trouble. Sadly for them, they would find more than they bargained for if they tried to mess with him and his friends.

No, the thing he was worried about was still their money situation. He had underestimated the amount of supplies they would need to reach the destination in the Land of Wind. It was deep into the land's infamous deserts. Smack dab in the middle of nowhere from what he learned from traveling merchants in their travels.

Goons he could deal with. Starvation...not so much.

Naruto scrunched his face trying to think. He needed a way to make some money quickly but had no idea if there was any means to do so in this area. From the look of this place rubbing two coins together made you wealthier than most. Maybe there was some crime lord or something that could be parted with his wealth. It may put targets at their back but options were limited.

*Smack!*

Jumping in surprise, Naruto gasped as he felt something hit his face. His vision was now covered in darkness. 'A jutsu of some kind', Naruto assumed. Scrambling he raised his arms to defend himself. Relying on sound to try and find where the attack came from.

With so many potential enemies Naruto could make shadow clones to cover them while they tried to escape and-

"Relax Naruto," Menma said. "It's just a piece of paper." To emphasize his friend pulled it off his face. Light revealing itself again. As it turned out it was a piece of paper. The wind blowing it in his face like the tumbleweeds that meandered around the road.

Naruto grumbled. "Just great. Even this dumps garbage is attacking us."

Sasame leaned over to see the paper Menma was holding. "It's a wanted flier," she said. "There's a bunch of them around actually."

True enough. Around the buildings were different posters put up with a variety of faces donning each. It seemed a little ironic that a place like this would even bother to put them up. It seemed that guys who would wind on those fliers would prefer staying in the more seedier towns like this. From the looks of them they would fit right in.

"Here let me see." Naruto took the rogue flier, eyeing it. The guy on it looked around forty. His eyes slanted and beady. He had long grey hair with neatly trimmed bangs. Similarly he sported a thick grey pointed beard and mustache. From the picture it looked like he was wearing a purple monks robe. "Gosunkugi, reward of 3 million ryo if captured."

Naruto blinked. Furrowing his brows as a weird sense of nostalgia hit him. He was sure he heard that name before. Rather, he had seen the name written down. Pulling out Noriyuki's black book he flipped through the pages. For a brief moment he had thought he had been mistaken. Nothing listed on the first four pages. It was near the bottom of the last one that he found the same name written in his sensei's handwriting.

_Gosunkugi_

A lot of thoughts spun in his mind as he processed the potential this had. An actual target his sensei had set him out to defeat. It was strange to be taking a step forward towards his new dream. Naruto put aside that for a moment….

He had other very deep and complex thoughts about this Gosunkugi character. 'This villains reign of terror on the unsuspecting populace must be stopped no matter the cost!' Yes, that was the reason, Naruto thought with determination...at least, that's what he should have been thinking...

'Three million ryo? Three million ryo. Three million ryo!', Thoughts translating into; 'Three thousand large bowls of ramen! Extra pork! Extra toppings! Extra extra!' Naruto struggled to suppress his giggling at this moment.

There may have been a slight disconnect in his motivation.

Taking this sheer coincidence as some divine providence from the sky again - which he muttered thanks to quietly - Naruto held it out to his comrades. He pointed to the flier in his hand with a wolfish grin on his face. "Guys, we have a temporary objective right now!"

They both blinked. There was a look of understanding in Sasame's eyes. She knew what was going on. Menma...not so much. He seemed a bit puzzled as to why he suddenly declared this. "Wait, you mean we're going to track down this man? Is he important for some reason?"

Naruto nodded. His chest puffing out. "Yes! He is on the list of names that I must put a stop to in order to reach my goal. He is a villain that has hurt a lot of people. Dangerous to those who get in his way!"

Truthfully, he had no clue if the guy was as bad as he was making him out to be. Sure his sensei had a bounty that made this guy's look like chump change but it was the principle. Noriyuki always had a good sense of a person's intentions. Plus with the bounty still being decent and the fact he was on the same list as Orochimaru, the guy may as well have had the same level of depravity, if nothing else.

"Then let's do everything we can to capture him," Menma said. "We can help a lot of people by stopping him and bringing him to justice."

"Absolutely! Let go then! Off to get three-Gosunkugi!" Naruto roared. A new spring in his step. With his back turned to his oblivious companions Naruto licked his lips.

He could already taste the ramen.

* * *

His target grunted in annoyance as he slapped down his cards on the table. The bald idiot had been playing poker with his buddies for almost an hour now. Losing pretty much every hand. It seemed to be lost on his target that one of his friends was cheating. He could only laugh at how the man kept betting more of his already dwindling money. Not that his buddies minded. Money was more important than friendship with guys like these.

"Another round! I'm going to win my money back!" Michizo demanded, slamming his brick-like fist down onto the table.

It also helped that the man was twice the size as the rest of them. Not like the oaf would let not having any money stop him from playing.

'Michizo Monika, you may be crap at cards but you may as well enjoy it now. You won't be able to play with your buddies in prison', Sazanami thought smugly. He had been following the guy since yesterday. His brutish and violent appearance was easy to match with his wanted flier. This would be a quick job before he finally moved onto his last target.

It was a little strange to think it would all be over soon. Five long years of hunting down the man who ruined his life. The information he had gathered over time had finally pointed him in the right direction. That bastard was a slippery one but he couldn't hide forever. He would face justice for his crimes. For he just had to be patient and focus on the target in front of him.

A target he needed to get before his competition acted first. The guy sitting at the saloon's other corner was a bounty hunter like him. A veteran and hardened hunter by his aura. He was also watching the same prey, leaning on his massive iron club. A unique and powerful weapon but ultimately slower than his blade.

Speed was everything when it came to hunting. Even more so than patience in Sazanami's opinion.

His target finished his drink. The moment Michizo moved to get another one he would strike. 'Let's do this then-'

"Greetings and salutations gentlemen!" A boisterous voice shouted, pushing open the batwing doors of the saloon.

All eyes turned towards him or, rather, them. A trio of kids looking at their lack of height. The loud leader of the group swaggered up to the barkeep without a shred of concern. Sazanami could barely contain his laughter at the kids outfit. Black dress pants and vest with a dark orange dress shirt. A fedora style hat and pressed tie to finish the ensemble. The brat looked like a gangster. Only more ridiculous because of the fact it was an actual kid wearing it.

The other two were so miss matched as well. The shortest with noticeable orange hair was wearing something you would expect from a typical ninja sans headband. The tallest of the group, the sandy blonde, looked more like he was going on an outer to go grocery shopping. At least they looked apprehensive about entering a place no kid should ever set foot in.

All together it looked like they belonged to a traveling circus.

Sazanami tipped his straw hat trying to hide his snickering.

"Can I help you?" The barkeep asked, a tone of annoyance clear as the mustache on his face.

"That depends, what do you have that isn't watered down?" The kid retorted, his voice full of snark.

Snark the barkeep didn't take too well. "Nothing I have to sell to a bunch of kids."

Said kid turned around, glancing at everyone in the room. Sazanami could tell the fancily dressed boy wasn't hiding his own amusement of the situation. Like he found the glares he was getting like they were some kind of joke. Not that the bounty hunter wouldn't do the same in the kids shoes.

"Really? Seems to me that selling alcohol to children would be a vast improvement to your current clientele." The kid smirk widened, reaching into his vest pocket. He pulled out a small wad of cash, waving it in front of everyone. "Or do you need to see some ID?"

The barkeep grumbled before pulling out a glass. "Hn, fine whatever. What do you want then?"

"I'm in the mood for something stiff. So I'll have a glass of that sapporo you're hiding in that fridge behind your usual swill". The kid turned around to his little friends. "What about you two?"

"Just water is fine," the taller blonde replied.

"Um...maybe a glass of milk," the shorter one said softly.

Sazanami was surprised again. The other two were what he expected but the kid in front was ballsy if nothing else. He had an eye for those that were dangerous. Something five years surviving as a bounty hunter taught him when staring down the most dangerous scum around. It was apparent to him that the kid was more than just some uppity brat looking to seem mature by under age drinking.

Something Michizo didn't seem to pick up on apparently. Pushing his way up towards the kid, grasping his wrist holding the wad of money. The bald giant was practically three times the boy's size. "Don't think I'll just let you get away for that comment. It's poor manners to mock someone and not apologize. It just so happens that my friends and I are also thirsty."

"Hey Michizo hurry up. It's your turn to deal," one his friends said.

Michizo grinned. "Ya ya just keep your pants on. You want some of this money or…Ah."

*Thud!*

It was fast. Sazanami barely saw it from where he was sitting. The kid had shifted slightly. His elbow shooting out into Michizo solar plexus. It happened right as he let his guard down. The giant knocked out mid sentence, gasping for air as he crashed to the ground. The whole thing was so sudden that most just stared in shock without realizing what had actually happened.

The kid stood over the down man, adjusting his ruffled cuff. "It's also rude to interrupt a person while there trying to have a drink ya'know."

Michizo's friends stood up. All drew their knives, ready to turn this saloon into a bloody brawl. Didn't even seem to faze the kid as he downed his drink in a single go. With a satisfied gasp he motioned to his two little friends to move away. A kunai already twirling in the boy's fingers, ready to cut those fools down.

"Can't seem to enjoy a drink in peace these days. Oh well, no sense crying over spilt beer."

Realizing that things had already gotten out of hand Sazanami decided to step in. His target had already been knocked out. By hunters standards it meant his claim to the bounty was lost. Not that he would let something like that ruin his fun. He stepped in front of Michizo's friends.

"Bravo son. I had some business with Mr. Cueball there, so I hope you don't mind if I cut in?" Sazanami asked.

The kid shrugged, slipping his kunai back up his sleeve. "Be my guest, nothing beats dinner and a show. A refill would be appreciated, barkeep. Also," the kid pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, laying it out on the bar counter, "any information you have on this man would earn yourself a nice tip."

Sazanami's eyes widened slightly. It was the wanted flier for Gosunkugi, the man he had been searching for the last five years. His hands tightened on his swords hilt. Suddenly realizing his eventual encounter with his true target could be impeded by this boy didn't sit well with him. There always seemed to be something or someone in his way. His goal was so close too...

'I have to play it cool for now,' he thought bitterly. As easy as it seemed to just spin around and cut the kid down he knew better than to take that chance here. Too many people and a higher chance that it might spill out into town. There was also the fact the kid was a skilled fighter. Even if they fought he wasn't sure if he could win. Not great outcomes at the moment.

Sazanami stepped forward. "So what do you say there partners? You all wanna play a different kind of game with me now?"

Not waiting for any prompts the three ruffians rushed him. They were slow. Slow and uncoordinated. With his weapon alone he had the advantage. His katana was much longer than those rusty knives they carried. Stepping swiftly between them he cut their pitiful blades in two. Taking their moments of shock to strike them with the hilt of his blade. In the blink of an eye all three joined Michizo, laying unconscious on the ground.

Sazanami turned back to see the boy's reaction to his own display of speed... Only to be disappointed when he was already walking out with his companions in tow. The kid gave a lazy wave to everyone as he left. "Thanks for the info old man. Your alcohol was crap by the way. He he he he!"

Resheathing his sword, the bounty hunter turned to his silent competitor who remained seated throughout the entire encounter. Their eyes meeting for a brief moment. Sazanami gave the man a nod. "Seems like you get your prey afterall," he said, walking out after the trio.

He stepped out onto the road. Spotting them not far ahead. The shorter one seemed to be giving their leader a hard time. His hand squeezing the fancy kid's side. "Naruto-kun, why do you always have to cause a scene? I know you're strong but you shouldn't go looking for a fight."

"I wouldn't worry Sasame, Naruto seems to know what he's doing," the taller one said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence! He he he he!"

"Really you two are so hopeless sometimes!"

The three laughed. It was quite the contrast to what he just witnessed. A bit scary to be honest. A dangerous kid like that switching his mood to something approximating his actual age. The boy could certainly act and play the part of competence. Nothing carried someone farther in information gathering then being able to adapt to a situation.

That just meant the bounty hunter would have to take care of this right now. He increased his steps, matching theres. A deceitful smile worn over his true emotions. "Hey there son, you skipped out before we could have a little sit down."

The three stopped. Their leader's deep blue eye gave him a once over. Taking a step forward the boy held out his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki. So tell me what does a bounty hunter like you want with me?"

A bit surprised that the boy already knew his profession, Sazanami kept his cool. Taking the boy's hand, a firm handshake for someone so young. "The name's Sazanami. How did you know I was a bounty hunter?"

"He he he he! You should really get a better jacket. This was practically falling out of your pocket." The boy held out Michizo's wanted flier.

Reaching into his inner jacket pocket, he did indeed find that his flier was gone. Not just that one but also the three others he was holding onto. The kid basically lied to his face. A little shaken by the fact he had just had his things stolen right under his nose, Sazanami forced his smile even more. A bead of sweat trailing down his forehead.

The kid didn't look fazed by him either. To the young boy he probably saw him as no different to the rest of those scoundrels in the saloon. He wasn't typically seen as a non threat. Especially from someone who was half his age. Then again, danger came in all shapes and sizes.

"So I'm guessing you kids are bounty hunters too then?" Sazanami asked, forcing the question from his mouth.

"Nope. We're...freelance ninja I guess."

Sazanami blinked. "You three are ninja. Can't say I've even met a ninja not old enough to shave before." It made more sense now that the boy had ninja training. The outfit threw him off but then again shinobi were supposed to be masters of deception and disguise.

The boy took his comment in stride. "Really? Seems the only one who needs to shave is you old guy."

'Old guy is it? I'm not that old,' Sazanami mused as he scratched the small scruff on his chin. Living on the move and doing dangerous work put little concern on his personal appearance. A little facial hair was barely an issue for him.

"That was really impressive, what you did back there, Sazanami-san." The shorter kid interjected. "You moved so fast I couldn't even see your strike".

"Thank you kindly, when you're a bounty hunter you stare death in the face everyday. If I couldn't draw my sword faster than the guy in front of me I would be six feet in the ground by now."

The short one nodded. There was something off about him, no, her. Sazanami had a good eye for people. With how she was hiding her face and dressed very androgynously, it didn't surprise Sazanami as to why. There were alot of scum out there. Some that were sick and twisted even to children. That extra layer of caution was a good idea, even if it wouldn't fool anyone with half a brain once they got too close.

"Your speed was impressive," Naruto acknowledged, "but it was your accuracy that was your key to winning that fight. Their blades were chipped. Your strike cut them where the blades were weakest. It's not surprising they snapped like twigs." The boy's explanation was dead on. He had indeed aimed for those points. He knew blades better than many, especially when they were in poor condition. The kid had a good eye to catch that mid attack.

Sazanami's jaw tightened. "Got it in one there son. Now onto the matter of business to speak to you about. I couldn't help notice the man you're going after."

"Gosunkugi," the boy confirmed.

"It just so happens that I know where he will be. If you want I can show you the best place to ambush him." Sazanami offered. He wasn't sure if they would take the bait. He knew he would have been better off tailing them and taking them out as they slept. But Gosunkugi would be passing by this area tonight. The timing just didn't work out so he had to gamble on this.

"Really?" Naruto asked, his voice heavy with skepticism. "You would just show us where he is? Aren't you after his bounty too?"

"I am but he didn't get that three million ryo bounty through simple thievery. He's dangerous and a hardened killer. So I figure splitting the bounty would be easier than risking my life and getting nothing. What do you say partner?" Sazanami held out his hand again, offering the deal with as much sincerity as he could muster.

Naruto pursued his lips. Humming in thought the boy took his hand, shaking it. "Deal. Lead on then."

The tension in his shoulders releasing, Sazanami hid his smile. It seemed like he wouldn't have any worries about tonight. So long as he was able to take down these three then he wouldn't have any interruptions. He didn't want to do it but these times called for more extreme measures.

Naruto was his biggest obstacle. Just from the information he was able to pick up the boy was incredibly skilled for his age. The other two didn't seem to portray the same level of confidence and skill. They were his trump cards in this fight. If he neutralized them first or took one of them hostage he could force Naruto to surrender.

Taking the path out of town he led them to a large field of tall grass. It was far enough that no one could observe them from a distance or spy on their fight. It also gave him an advantage. Shinobi tend to prefer areas that provide lots of cover. Besides the grass there wasn't anything they could use to hide. It would be a straight confrontation where he could best utilize his swordsmanship.

Sazanami looked up, the sun was going to set soon. His fateful reunion with Gosunkugi was drawing near. He was told that the murderous thief would be passing by this town tonight. He had planned to follow him and wait until Gosunkugi let his guard down. The guy was skilled having been a criminal for so long. Sazanami would need all his wits and skill to bring him in.

'Guess I should get on with this then,' he mentally sighed. Turning around to face his opponents he stared them down. Hand already gripping the hilt of his blade.

"Huh? What's up old guy?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry but this is where you're going to die. You see I can't have you getting in my way. Gosunkugi is my bounty and it's better to have fewer competitors, best to have none at all. It's a real shame too, I liked ya kid but I can't have you in my way." Sazanami explained. He drew his sword, staying on the balls of his feet and shifting to a half guard stance.

The boy tipped his hat. A frown on his young face. "So I see, guess it's not surprising there's no honor in a profession that revolves around money."

"It's nothing personal!" Sazanami charged forward. His sword aimed for Naruto. The boy was already in his guarded stance. Ready to defend against his blade.

It worked out just as he planned.

Shifting on his heels he swerved around the boy, going directly for the girl. The look of surprise in her eyes was plain as day. Pressing the advantage he came around her, twisting her arm behind her back. He pressed his blade up to her throat as she began to struggle against his superior strength and build.

As planned, the other two stood frozen. Halted by his underhanded strategy. "Drop your weapons otherwise the girl will be a head shorter after I'm done." He didn't intend to actually harm her. Just use her to gain an advantage. Once the other two dropped their weapons he would just knock her out.

Naruto looked to his other companion. Both seemed to have a silent conversation. Holding up his kunai Naruto looked like he was complying with his demand. Only to grin wolfishly a second later. Flicking the kunai towards them. It's path aimed right for the girl.

Sazanami was completely floored. 'They're actually going to kill her just because she was taken hostage!' Of all the things he never thought would happen, this was it. Children so cutthroat that they would kill their own comrades! Seeing little recourse now he tilted his blade to protect the girl from the projectile. It bounced off the flat of his blade into the air.

"Interesting," the taller blonde spoke. Rushing in to grab the kunai mid air. The boy then came down on him with the blade, aiming for his shoulder. A perfectly timed maneuver between the two.

Sazanami twisted his wrist, parrying the kunai. His blade carried forward, running along the edge of the taller boy's forearm. With a single pull the bounty hunter planned to incapacitate his arm. His blade cut across the boy's skin, only penetrating much deeper than he intended. Sazanami expected blood to come spraying from the blonde's arm. He didn't think the kid would disappear in a puff of smoke. Like he hadn't been there this whole time…

He had been found out before he even got here.

Cursing, Sazanami slammed his hilt into the girl's side. She too turned into a puff of smoke, confirming suspicion. It seemed like he had been right from the beginning. This Naruto kid was more than he could handle. His ninja skills give him an advantage.

"No honour among shinobi as well it seems. So are you just a fake as well?"

Naruto shrugged. "Who knows. Lets see if you're as good a swordsman as you think you are." The kid formed one of those hand signs that shinobi used for those special techniques of theirs. " **Release!** " A faint red glow shined through the kids clothes. The kid took in a huge breath as he rolled his shoulders. "Ah much better! Shall I start or do you want to go first?"

Sazanami smirked. "I reckon you can make the first move."

"Excellent!" Blasting forward, the kid was on him so quickly that he barely had enough time to parry the kunai aimed for his stomach. Sparks flew everywhere as the metal blades grinded against one another. The amount of force behind the kids' attack pushed the larger man back several feet. "Even at this speed you can keep up with me. Not bad, old guy."

Sazanami snorted, readjusting his stance to a lower guard. "Your quick kid but speed is what I do best." Taking the initiative this time he dashed forward. Stabbing straight at the boy's chest. Remarkably the kid blocked with the hilt of his kunai. Using the finger ring at the base to ensnare the tip of his blade. Sazanami felt the kid use the support of his weapon to jump over the blades back to strike above with a second kunai. Seeing little options the hunter drew the sheath from his side, using it's lacquered wood to block the incoming strike.

They stood, staring each other down in this stalemated position. Sazanami had strength and size on his side and could see the kid waning. A little more and he could use that brief moment to throw the kid off balance. Timing it just right would allow him to strike his smaller opponent down. It would be his win.

That was the plan anyway.

At least until the little ninja took in a huge breath of air and released it with enough force to blow him back. "Impressive old guy. You're quite skilled with a sword. You remind me of someone I would rather not think about." Naruto spoke earnestly.

The bounty hunter regained his bearings. Cursing himself again for not being fast enough to use that moment to win this duel. "I see, so you're familiar with fighting swordsmen huh?"

"Nope. Just having good concentration is all." The kid boasted, running his finger against his felt hat. "Well anyway it seems we can hold off on this fight until another time. See ya around, old guy." With that the blue eyed boy turned into a puff of smoke, leaving him alone in the field.

Sazanami scanned the area to see if they were watching from afar but he knew finding them wouldn't be possible. Grunting, he sheathed his sword. His plan failed but strangely he felt satisfied with the result. Though the kid gave him the runaround he couldn't help but laugh about the whole thing.

Maybe he would actually consider teaming up with the kid if tonight didn't pan out. For now though he was determined to face this trial alone.

And to be free of the crime he never committed.

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't help him Naruto?" Menma asked. The sandy haired blonde looked unhappy about this situation. A bit strange to ask after the guy tried to ambush them but Menma was just like that. While helping the bounty hunter out would certainly be the kind thing to do it wouldn't be right.

"No," Naruto said, glancing down at the scarred swordsman. "He wants to do this on his own. I don't know why but there seems to be more going on with him then just the bounty, ya'know. So lets respect his wishes for now."

Menma still didn't look happy with that. Even grumbling slightly.

Naruto sighed. "Relax will ya, we'll jump in if things get dicey, so stop moping already."

"...Okay. I just don't want Sazanami to die. I don't know why but he feels…"

Naruto already knew what Menma was feeling. "Like a kindred spirit. I know."

Sasame signaled them. Using her hand mirror to reflect the moonlight towards their location. They had split into two groups. She was more stealthy than the three of them so she opted to take one position on the opposite cliff. Naruto took the other with Menma in a good location to use his jutsu should the need arise.

They had trailed after Sazanami after he returned to town. The old guy was certainly a sharp one. Trailing him without getting spotted was a real pain in the ass. More so was the fact they had to just sit around and wait for hours as Sazanami hid in an alleyway. If Naruto didn't have his meditation exercises to do he would have just gone on ahead and found Gosunkugi on his own.

"It seems we have movement. Let's get going Menma."

"I'll be right behind you."

They trailed on ahead. Staying above the main road on the surrounding cliffs. It gave them a great vantage point. They could make out five figures walking in formation. Barely could Naruto make out Gosunkugi's appearance. He was being followed by the four others. All dressed like traveling monks. Henchmen of his most likely.

And as expected, Sazanami followed after them.

Going deeper into the cliffs, Sazanami kept a noticeable distance from the group. While the hunter seemed like a great swordsman he seemed to be lacking in stealth. A subtle turn of the head from Gosunkugi was all Naruto needed to know he was aware someone was following him. A subtle gesture to the rest of his men pretty much confirmed they were all aware of their tail now.

"There ninja," Naruto observed. "They don't make much sound when they walk." This was bad. While he wanted to give Sazanami the chance to get his target he wasn't sure the old guy was up to fight five opponents at once. Moving around another bend Gosunkugi's party stopped. Using that moment to have Sazanami run into their trap. He was surrounded.

Sazanami drew his sword, ready to take them all on anyway. "I've waited a long time for this. Gosunkugi! Come and face me!"

The man in question just laughed. "You opportunistic hyena. I don't have the time to deal with you. There is an important task I must complete."

"I won't let you get away!" Sazanami roared.

"Hn. Time is money, so lets kill you in the cheapest way possible." Gosunkugi threw something into the air before it landed on the ground. It was hard to see from that distance but they were metal of some kind.

Sazanami, throwing caution to the wind, raised his sword and changed at his target. "Ahhh!" He cried out in pain the moment he took a single step forward. Like something had hit him.

"Watch your step." Gosunkugi mocked, forming a different hand sign now and drawing out more chakra in doing so. "Now have this, **Ninja Art: Torpedo Nail!** " Small tiny nails began to shoot up from the ground like a rainstorm. Sazanami was helpless as the attacks were too small and too numerous to defend against with just his sword.

Sazanami stood there gasping in pain from each attack he took. By the end he was barely standing. It wasn't even a fight. Gosunkugi was an opponent he couldn't defeat. Now it looked like the bastard was going to have his men finish Sazanami off.

"Menma, I'm moving now!"

His friend nodded, getting his Ocarina ready. "Right, allow me; **Sonata of the Disoriented!"**

Sliding down the cliff side, Naruto created four shadow clones. He could already see Menma's jutsu causing the five of them to stumble. Apparently the song caused mild vertigo in its victims. Perfect for keeping them from finishing off Sazanami.

Sasame was throwing shuriken and kunai at them. A few even glancing at some of their targets' sides and limbs. With both of them attacking at different angles in such a tight space they would have less chance to defend themselves. It was a textbook pincer movement.

"Gosunkugi! You're coming with me!" Naruto shouted.

The man growled, holding his wounded arm. "Curses! They have reinforcements! Retreat!"

Gosunkugi's men threw smoke bombs on the ground covering their escape. Naruto was primed to go after them. Now would be the best chance they had to get all in one go.

"P-Please...Please wait." A pained voice called out to him. Sazanami had collapsed to the ground, his hand reaching out to him. "D-Don't go after him. It's too dangerous. I need to...I need."

"Ah shit! Sasame! Menma! We're calling it off! Sazanami needs help!"

He heard them shout back in confirmation. As the smoke cleared any trace of those rats were long gone. Any lead they may have had to find the guy was now gone as well. Right now though, he had to ensure the old hunter didn't wind up bleeding out from his prey's vicious attack.

Hoisting the man over his shoulders, Naruto turned back towards a small cabin they had found when they travelled here this morning. It had looked abandoned so it was a good place to tend to the old guy's injuries. Even Naruto doubted a town like Post Station One had even a basic clinic. Luckily he had that med kit the old doctor from Tetsukiri sold him.

"Here let me take a look at him Naruto-kun," Sasame said, as he laid him on the matted floor.

He handed her the med kit, leaving her to tend to him. As she removed his light blue kimono to wrap the small cuts that littered his body, Naruto saw something strange. On Sazanami's chest was a tattoo...or rather some kind of weird marking. It almost looked like a bird.

Menma looked a bit upset about the outcome. It's true it sucked that the old guy got hurt but the man would have likely jumped in head first whether they were there or not. His friend seemed to let it go once he found out that Sazanami's injuries weren't fatal. The old guy was tough after all. Something like this wouldn't stop him.

They probably should have jumped in sooner but then it may have just put them at risk because of the technique Gosunkugi used. Manipulating any kind of metal was a unique ability. It almost seemed like the kekkei genkai that revolved around magnetism if Naruto remembered Noriyuki's lessons correctly. Naruto would have to watch out for it.

*Crack*

The three of them shifted at the sound. They weren't alone. Naruto motioned them to hide up in the rafters as he put out the lantern. He wasn't sure who would be sneaking around here at night. The chance that it was Gosunkugi coming back for revenge was unlikely. The man didn't seem like the brave and daring type.

Besides there seemed to be only one of them.

With a large smash the front door splintered into pieces. A giant man with thick facial hair wielding a massive metal club burst in. "Sazanami!" The man shouted, only to pause at the sight of the old guy lying unconscious in front of him.

Naruto recognized him. He was also at the tavern where they first encountered Sazanami. Why the guy was here was a complete mystery but no one entered a building looking for someone like that if they were friends. Not taking any chances, Naruto jumped down, launching a surprise attack on the man. With a single punch to the giant's jaw he went stumbling to the ground.

"I don't know what your business is here so beat it! I'm not in the mood to deal with more fools like you. So heed my words at your own peril." Naruto threatened. The guy seemed to have a brain in his head as he scrambled to get up and run away.

At his feet Naruto saw a piece of paper. Something the guy must have dropped when he was socked in the face. It was another wanted flier. Screwing his eyes in the dark, Naruto saw the familiar looking man on the front and read the descriptions of it underneath to make sure it wasn't just some kind of coincidence.

Jaw tightening, Naruto turned to the old hunter with shock in his eyes. "Just what the hell is going on? There's a bounty on the bounty hunter."

* * *

"What an unpleasant annoyance that was," Gosunkugi bit out as he tended to the cut on his arm. It wasn't a major injury, only a small cut on his arm thanks to a single shuriken. He has had much worse throughout the years as a professional criminal. A normal outcome at times when one is trying to steal valuables and other precious commodities from people. No, the annoying part of this was it happened right before a big job he had planned out.

He and his men certainly didn't expect a sound based genjutsu to throw them off. If they hadn't escaped it would have been over for them, right then and there. 'Hopefully that mongrel bounty hunter has bled out', Gosunkugi snorted. Something had been vaguely familiar about the man but he couldn't place it. He had made quite a few enemies over the years so it didn't surprise him if one came back for revenge.

Should that hunter survive he would ensure that he won't show the same amount of restraint. While his nails were quite versatile they lacked the killing edge of a simple blade.

He turned his head to see the door to his room slide open slightly. One of his men kneeling at the threshold. "Master Gosunkugi, there is a visitor who wishes to see you."

The thief raised an eyebrow. Someone was here to see him? How did they even know he was here? The list of people he had regular contact with were barely more than the fingers on one hand. Even then he wouldn't expect they would come to see him so unexpectedly.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, master. He said he knew you were here and that you would know him by this." His man tossed him a coin. It was square with a triangle cut out in the middle. Gosunkugi's jaw hung open at the small metal object. He hadn't seen a coin like this in years. One he had hoped never to see again when he left his home village nearly twenty years ago.

Cursing up a storm he saw few alternatives at this point. If someone from his past wanted to see him then he would be wasting his precocious time trying to hide. "Show him to me," he commanded.

" _You've lost a step it seems, Gosunkugi."_

Jumping up the thief spun around towards the voice. Nails already in his grasp to be used against the intruder. The figure stood in the corner, leaning on the wall. A completely black wrapping covering his body with small layers of metal covering his limbs and parts of his torso.

It took a moment to recognize the man. Even covered up as he was, the look was unmistakable. Gosunkugi lowered his nails. A small frown still marked his face. Of all the people of his past to reach out this was the last person who he ever thought to do so.

"Kajuura, it's been a long time, what do I owe the... pleasure? I do have other things going on right now."

The bandaged ninja grunted. "You haven't changed one bit. Still running around chasing anything made of gold."

"Better than simply being hired thugs," Gosunkugi quipped.

"Really? What if I told you that there is something big coming. The payout being more than you've made in your entire lifetime."

This had the thief's attention. It was a little insulting to brush off a lifetime of heists that have brought him great wealth. This latest job being his most lucrative yet. But he was getting older. Not quite as nimble as he once was. A high paying job before retirement would be a welcome bonus. But everything was in the details.

"Oh? Sounds interesting. Just how much are we talking about?"

"100 million ryo cut minimum."

Eyes widening, Gosunkugi's mouth went dry at such a number. That was the standard for requisite S-rank missions. It was certainly more money than he would make trying to sell off several tons worth of gold. That also meant the danger in it was that much more.

Gosunkugi swallowed the lump in his throat. "J-Just what kind of job are we talking about?"

"Here are the pertinent details," Kajuura said, handing him a small scroll. "Burn it when you're done."

Gosunkugi unrolled it. Taking in great lengths to get every small detail. He nearly dropped it half way through. The hairs on his body sticking up with disbelief and just a sense of trepidation. If this was actually true then the payout could potentially be more than Kajuura stated. Worst, was that if this blew up in his face…

It could very likely start the Fourth Great Ninja war.

Gosunkugi lit the scroll on fire. His whole body was trembling. "So...The Hidden Rock Village has formed an alliance with Orochimaru of the Sannin and his Hidden Sound Village. How much time do I have to decide?"

This old acquaintance gave him a very terse reply. "By tomorrow at dusk."

Gosunkugi smiled. It was perfect. The timing couldn't be better. He would get his gold and then the power Orochimaru was promising.

His future was guaranteed.

* * *

'Even injured, the old guy certainly has a lot of kick to him,' Naruto thought as he struggled to keep the hunter from drawing his sword right as he woke up. Even while injured it didn't seem like the guy knew just how bad a position he was in. But he would in a moment.

Naruto was determined to do so.

"Please, your injuries are still fresh," Sasame said panicking. She held his shoulder trying to push him back down as one of the bandages began to turn red with blood.

"Yes, we're only trying to help you," Menma reinforced.

"Let me go! I need to go after him before it's too late!"

"Really? It seems to me like you're in as much hot water as he is Sazanami... or should I call you Tokichi instead?" Naruto asked holding out Sazanami's wanted posted. "A bounty hunter came after you last night and dropped it. You mind explaining it to us? It states your wanted for killing a family of three."

The man stiffened seeing his own picture. Realizing he had been found out he stopped struggling. Only a look of defeat was left in his eyes.

" _I didn't do it. I never committed any crime."_

Naruto's stomach lurched.

For a brief moment the young Uzumaki didn't see an old bounty hunter before. No, he saw himself. That feeling of hopelessness at trying to shout to the world of your innocence. Looks of scorn and disbelief that your words were now less than human because of your supposed guilt. The isolation from everyone and everything wondering why something like that was happening to you.

Naruto knew it all too well.

"It was Gosunkugi that killed that family," Sazanami explained. A bitter tone in his voice. "I was a blacksmith in my village that specialized in making all kinds of swords. It wasn't a glamorous life but...it was a happy one. During one of the yearly festivals I was to deliver a sword that was commissioned for the ceremony that night," he gestured the sword he carried at his side, "when I went to deliver it I found them. Their bodies... cut up and mutilated. It was right afterwards there I encountered Gosunkugi for the first time. The blood was still dripping from his blade. He killed them just for some money! He fled right away as I called for help."

Naruto tipped his hat low. He was bracing himself for the next part. The one that he knew would be the most painful to hear.

"I tried to explain to everyone what happened. Yelled it to everyone who could hear me...but, the villagers thought I was the one who committed the murder. The family had been killed with a very unique type of blade. One that someone with my skills could have made easily. That was their logic anyway. I panicked, not knowing what they would do to me, so I escaped and fled my home. As you can see my village had already placed a wanted flier on me soon afterwards. For the last five years I have been traveling from town to town trying to bring Gosunkugi in and prove my innocence. Becoming a bounty hunter I went by the name Sazanami. It allowed me to make a living and get information on him at the same time. But now it seems I may never get that chance."

It was a lot to unpackage. The hurt feelings and pain were like the scars on Sazanami's face. They marked him in ways that were visible yet went so much deeper.

Marks that Naruto also had on his body. His finger tracing along the heavenly fire curse seal.

"What do you mean you won't get your chance?" Menma asked.

Sazanami huffed. "Now that you know, I expect you'll try to bring me in."

Naruto hummed thoughtfully, scratching his chin. "That really all depends on how much you're worth,"

"Naruto!" Both Sasame and Menma yelled at the same time. The former pinching his side for his tactless comment again.

"He he he! I was just joking! You guys are too sensitive, ya'know! You two really need to relax. Of course we're going to help him clear his name." Naruto stated, holding his hands defensively.

"Why? Why would you help after I tried to hurt you all?"

Naruto turned around, staring out towards the rising sun. The look in the hunters eyes was a bit much for him at the moment. That look of disbelief and vague sense of hope hit too close to home. "Lets just say I have a personal interest in helping an innocent person who's been wrongly judged by society."

"I don't really get it but...I guess I have no choice but to accept. Thank you. All of you." Sazanami said softly.

Naruto smiled. Happy that the old guy hadn't given up just yet. "Excellent! If we hurry we might be able to find Gosunkugi bastard in the next town."

"But Naruto, Sazanami is still injured." Sasame protested.

"Urgh! I'll...be fine." The hunter grunted in pain, pushing himself to his feet. "I've been through worse".

"Here, allow me to assist you then," Menma offered, using himself as support for Sazanami. The hunter nodded, using the sandy blonde as a makeshift crutch.

Naruto nodded. "Perfect let's get a move on."

* * *

Despite the pain, Sazanami felt pretty good at the moment. The humiliating defeat to Gosunkugi was still worse than his injuries. His overzealousness almost got him killed but next time he would be ready. Now that he actually had support he would finally be able to bring Gosunkugi in once and for all.

He would finally be free of this weight that's been dragging him down for all these years.

With the one he had to thank for that being a kid he had just met yesterday. Naruto was certainly the most interesting ninja he had ever encountered, even when he didn't look like one. It was a good feeling having someone believe in your innocence. Too often he's found people to judge a situation too quickly. With only more harm being done as a result.

The last five years certainly weren't easy. Everyday seemed to be a struggle. The work of a bounty hunter at times felt easier than going on day to day without knowing there was an end to his journey. It certainly wasn't a life where you had the luxury of relying on others or settling in one place too long.

So even though he didn't understand the real motivation behind their help, he was eternally grateful for such kindness.

Post Station Two was much more lively than number one. He had been there a number of times to hand over bounties to the local government. With the nation's government being administered by monks the Land of Stone had no formal army. There were provincial security forces for each area. Officials designated by the head monks to oversee them.

It wasn't a bad system, but when you were crammed into between two of the great nations it stressed the limits of security. It's why a lot of criminals set up shop along the great divide. The numerous smaller nations that resided in this area were more or less the same in that regard.

Good for business if you were a bounty hunter, anyway.

"Wow this place sure has a lot of temples," Naruto muttered.

"Since monks administer the country you'll find some of the nicest monasteries and temples on the continent here in the Land of Stone," Sazanami explained. "Many tourists and pilgrims make their way here for ceremonies of all kinds. It's a good place to get lost in".

"And a great place for Gosunkugi to hide in," Sasame surmised.

"Gosunkugi said he had a job lined up. I can't think of anything in this entire country that has more value than something here in Post Station Two," Sazanami claimed.

"The question then is; Just what is he after?" Menma stated.

There was a lot someone like Gosunkugi could go after. Many of the temples had collection boxes that held quite a sum if stolen at the right time. Additionally, some temples distinguished themselves with priceless artifacts that adorned their halls. Plus with the wealthy visitors that came frequently they could also be potential targets for Gosunkugi to rob and kill.

So many options. With such a bustling city it was hard just to get your bearings let alone find a single thing one would likely steal.

"Hey what's that up there," Naruto asked pointing towards the hill down the road. "That bell is massive."

The kid was right. They were using a pulley system to transport a giant bell up the hill towards the temple on top. "That's the main temple," Sazanami replied. "And if I remember correctly that's the new attraction there used to draw in more tourists. It's a bell made entirely of gold."

The four stopped.

"Sounds like something worth stealing," Naruto said.

Sazanami let go of Menma, opting to walk on his own. The idea fit. Why would Gosunkugi come to this city as the bell was being transported? Why were his comrades dressed as monks? If they were right then he wouldn't slow Naruto and his friends down. He wouldn't lose again.

"Let's hurry, the bell is almost at the top."

Pushing past the pain, Sazanami trailed behind them as they ran up the steps. They soon found themselves dodging small metal projectiles. Metal nails to be more precise. They were the same type of nails Gosunkugi used. They avoided them getting closer to the top where four bodies were already laying dead on the ground. Four monks that bastard killed for getting in his way! Four more innocent victims!

"That bastard is going to pay for this!" Naruto cussed.

"Well I'm afraid you're too late for that!" Gosunkugi sneered. "Take care of them!"

His four goons jumped out to surround them as the bastard took off. The bell was already being pulled along another rope towards the cliff behind the temple. If they didn't get to him soon then he would get away again.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto called out, with four copies of him appearing. "Take them down quickly!"

Following the kids lead, Sazanami parried his opponents claw blades. Using all his skill he manipulated the guy's arm and brought the back of his blade down against his opponents shoulder. A sickening snap as it broke his shoulder.

No surprise Naruto and his duplicates had already subdued the other three. Leaving only Gosunkugi left. They ran as fast as they could to catch up. The rest of the temple seemed empty, probably part of the reason why Gosunkugi chose today to steal the bell.

The rope led them to the cliffs edge. Below was a river with a boat moored to the rocks. The bastard's means of transporting his prize and means of escape, no doubt. Gosunkugi stood atop the bell as it was slowly descending to the boat.

"You're not getting away!" Naruto yelled as he and his friends jumped onto the rope and began to slide down towards their fleeing target. The hunter didn't know if his body was stable enough at the moment to perform the same feat. "Come on, Sazanami! You want to clear your name right!"

Not seeing any alternatives to keep up, Sazanami followed behind.

"Persistent bunch if nothing else. **Flying Nail Soaring Mist**." Tiny nails sparkled as they sprayed from Gosunkugi's mouth. These ones were too small to block by normal means.

" **Wind Style: Gale Palm!"** But it seemed Naruto was already onto that bastard's tricks. A gust of wind blowing out from the kids palm, sending the miniature nails falling into the water below. Naruto took that moment to strike the bastard in the face, sending him flying towards his boat.

Sadly it only played to Gosunkugi's advantage as he sent a nail straight towards the rope, severing it. Naruto and his friends fell into the river. With the former shockingly landing on top of the raging water like it was a solid surface. The other two didn't seem to know the same trick and were being swept away.

"Go get your friends. I'll stop Gosunkugi," Sazanami yelled as he took a massive leap towards the boat. His hand catching the rail at the last moment. With his target's back turned he was caught off guard by Sazanami's attack. His sword cutting the man's large nail-like sword in two. "Finally have you! You're not escaping this time!"

Sazanami's sword drifted over the disoriented thief who ruined his life.

"Wait! Please don't do this! Please don't kill me!" The coward begged.

*Slam!*

Gosunkugi's eye nearly rolled back in his head as he slammed the sword inches away from his face. The coward was trembling in fear at how close he had been to getting skewered. "You're lucky I'm not cold blooded like you! I'm going to make sure you face justice for your crimes and prove my innocence!"

"That goes without saying!" A gruff sounding voice called out. Sazanami felt himself being pulled back, a chain wrapping around him, restraining his arms. His eyes scanned the cliffside to see the bounty hunter from before standing there, holding the end of the chain. Behind him were numerous soldiers from the Land of Stones government. "Sazanami also known as Tokichi, you're under arrest for your crimes. Fugitive Gosunkugi, your reign of terror ends today! The government has a nice cell waiting for you specifically!"

Sazanami was left speechless. He had just reached his goal, after five long years. Only to be caught off guard and captured alongside the person who's crimes he was pinned with. It left the bounty hunter with little hope. Justice had not been kind to him before. He doubted it would be the same now.

The only good he took out of it was now Gosunkugi was finally captured. That monster wouldn't hurt anyone ever again.

* * *

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Sorry for the inconvenience."

Naruto hoisted his companions out of the river. Both had been struggling to go against the current. Lifting them up and dragging them to shore was simple enough but left a clear gap that needed to be addressed. "Remind me to teach you both the water walking technique later."

As they tried to dry off they witnessed what was happening. Sazanami was being dragged off by soldiers along with Gosunkugi. It seemed both had been caught by that mean looking bounty hunter from earlier.

"What should we do now Naruto-kun?"

"For now...we just wait and see." Naruto said solemnly. "Hopefully Sazanami's case will be examined when they interrogate Gosunkugi."

"Ya, but what if he doesn't talk? What are we to do then?" Menma asked. It was a valid concern. There was no reason to think that vile man would just willingly admit his wrongdoings. If that was the case then it left them with only one option.

"If Sazanami isn't pardoned then we'll rescue him. Better a free man as a fugitive than an innocent one imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit. So for now let's tail them."

The three followed the group as they were escorted to what Naruto assumed to be the head officials house outside the city. Gosunkugi was dragged inside the building while Sazanami remained tied to a tree. Looking more than a little depressed at his whole situation. There were a few guards watching him but looked uninterested in him all together.

Slowly more people, civilians, from their appearances, began to show up. Walking into the courtyard where the old guy was tied up. Naruto wasn't sure what they were doing there until he saw Sazanami recognize them. Apparently they were villagers from the same place Sazanami had lived prior to his whole fiasco.

They were not kind to him to say the least. Jeers and insults flung at him calling him a murderer and that he should be punished with execution. Sazanami didn't even bother to defend himself. Letting the words hit him like they were actually beating him with their fists.

Only with Menma and Sasame holding him, did he restrain himself from going down there. Naruto's newly acquired calm and collected state being torn to shreds with each word those idiots flung at the innocent man before them. Their words condemning him so cruelly without taking the time to bother to learn the truth.

It went on like this for hours!

It pissed him off!

Eventually the magistrate alongside the bounty hunter from before returned. The crowd went silent for the most part as Sazanami was dragged before them. "I will now deliver the judgement on one Tokichi for the crime of Murder." The magistrate announced.

The crowd turned viscous.

"Murderer!"

"Bring back the family you killed!"

"We should treat you the same way you did to them!"

*SMASH!*

" _Shut the hell up!"_ The bounty hunter screamed, slamming his massive club into the ground. "How dare you put up a wanted poster without a real investigation!"

The crowd was stunned to silence.

"Tokichi was not the perpetrator of this crime." The magistrate cut in. "It was the fugitive Gosunkugi who admitted to it along with many of his other crimes. Furthermore, the murder weapon used to commit this crime was found on his person. As such, Tokichi is hereby pardoned of all wrongdoing."

Naruto and most likely Sazanami felt lighter than air at this sudden news. It was better than he figured the old guy had hoped for. He was now free of the crime placed upon him and the one responsible was being sent away. It seemed like they had succeeded.

All three of them smiled, happy to see the villagers apologise to Sazanami as he was untied. The free man in question talking to the bounty hunter who captured him. It looked like everything would be alright for him now.

Naruto beamed a smile. "It seems our work is done here guys let's get going and-"

" _Hold a moment!"_ A soldier came into the courtyard, riding on a horse. The animal neighed as it stopped sharply. It's hooves digging into the grass. "My lord I bring urgent news." The soldier shouted, holding out two scrolls to the man. All eyes now resting on the pair.

"This is quite inappropriate!" The magistrate scolded.

The soldier bowed lowly. "Sorry my lord but this comes from the Head Monk Lord Soru himself."

"Give it to me then." The magistrate scanned the documents. The man's roundish eyes widened. Something on the document seemed to have him on edge. Even letting out a long sigh. "I see...I guess there's nothing to be done. Bring out Gosunkugi!"

The soldiers did as ordered. The bastard was brought out in front of everyone. His hands bound behind his back. There was a look on the thief's face that made Naruto angry. Like this was all some big joke.

The magistrate cleared his throat. Looking very uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Gosunkugi. While your offenses are numerous and deplorable, the government as seen fit to... pardon you of your crimes. There is an escort waiting for you outside. Guards, you may undue his bindings."

There was a silence as everyone watched disbelieving of what was happening in front of their own eyes.

Sazanami looked like he was terminally ill.

Gosunkugi laughed. "Yes, hurry up already! I have places to be and wasting time means wasted money. Mu wa ha ha ha!"

Naruto lost it.

* * *

Sazanami lost his breath. Ears rang as he heard the worst thing in his entire life. He thought he may have been dreaming this. A dream where he finally gained the innocence he rightly fought for, only to turn it into a nightmare. The man who was guilty! Who admitted his crimes! Was now released with nothing more than a slap of the wrist!

He vaguely hears shouting and calls for justice in the crowd. A jumbled mess more than anything. Who wouldn't be outraged at this? To see justice so easily thrown away.

Sazanami took a step towards Gosunkugi, hands tensing.

Something had to be done!

"Wait Sazanami," the bounty hunter who caught him, Gatsu, whispered into his ear. The man had overheard his story back at the cabin and decided to help prove his innocence. "I know you're upset but if he's been pardoned then attacking him now will only make you a criminal again. Don't step on all your suffering for vengeance."

Sazanami growled knowing Gatsu was right. Collapsing to his knees, he punched the ground bitterly. Tears dripping onto the grass.

It wasn't fair!

"Everyone calm yourself!" The Magistrate ordered. "I know you're all upset but this is out of my hands. If you wish to file a formal protest then you may do so at the head temple."

"A formal protest?" Sazanami spat. Just empty words from where he knelt. He knew nothing would be done if the government of this land was just going to look away at such a monster. 'What the hell is that going to do!'

"Excellent! I have a complaint I can give right now!" A voice shouted above everyone else.

All eyes turned to see the small boy who was swaggering up to the front. A look of absolute fury etched on his face. They all moved out of his way. A semblance of fear at the boy's very presence. The boy's eyes, a deep, crimson red.

It was Naruto and he was cracking his knuckles.

"I'm...I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do," The magistrate said.

The boy laughed. The cheerful tone contrasting his outward visage. "Don't be silly, there is something he guys can do~!"

"W-What?"

Naruto's smile widened even father. The shadow over his hat casting over his animal-like eyes. "You can turn around and look away."

The message of that was obvious to everyone.

"Quit gawking at the brat and untie me already you fools!" Gosunkugi yelled.

"Oh I'll get to you in just a moment, you piece of filth. You'll get the fun time of having every bone in your body broken by yours truly." Naruto threatened. He then turned to the magistrate. "I got to say you really proved me wrong. For a moment you gave me hope that the system worked but then, like usual, almost predictably, ya pulled the rug out from everyone."

The magistrate sputtered at the accusation. "Such a thing rarely happens! This case is only one in ten thousand!"

"Makes no difference," Naruto said. "If even one innocent is convicted while a guilty one goes free then those laws aren't worth the paper there written on." The boy's eyes turned back to panicking Gosunkugi, a glowing blue orb shining in his hands. "Don't worry, I'll make sure some semblance of justice is carried out."

Not taking anymore of the boy's words, the guards took action. Drawing weapons and surrounding the kid.

"I'm sorry but I will not allow you to do that. My orders are clear. Seize him at once!" The magistrate ordered.

Sazanami stood up. Without a word he snatched his sword from Gatsu's hands. Drawing it as he leapt over the soldiers towards Naruto. The two staring at one another.

"Leave Sazanami," Naruto ordered. "You've gotten your freedom. Leave this to me."

The hunter gritted his teeth. "Naruto, I won't allow you to sully your hands for my sake."

The boy blinked. "For your sake? Please! I have my own reasons thank you very much!"

"Your own reasons?" Sazanami questioned. What could the kid possibly have against a murderous thief he met only a few hours ago? Actually, now that he thought about it he never found out the boy's reasoning for going after Gosunkugi in the first place. He had assumed it was because of the sizable bounty.

Perhaps there was something deeper.

"Ya I have lots of great reasons! I just lost out on three thousand bowls of-I mean three million ryo! Now that payday gets to walk off like nothing happened! All that time and energy I put in! Ya right! Someones paying for my ramen and it certainly isn't going to be me!"

Sazanami sweatdropped.

'So it was about the money after all,' Sazanami cringed.

"So since none of these pansies is going to beat the bastard to a bloody pulp then it's up to me!"

Sazanami was going to protest such poor reasoning until he was interrupted.

"Hold a moment!" The magistrate said. "Your name is Naruto correct? You wouldn't happen to be Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf would you?"

The boy crossed his arms. "Yes I am," he replied with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Then you must be apprehended no matter the cost." The magistrate held out the second scroll in one hand with a wanted flier in the other. "I have just received word that your land's government has sent out a request to have you captured after your escape from Hozuki Castle."

"...Oh."

Sazanami leaned slightly. His eyes squinted tightly with his hand covering them from the sun. For a moment he thought the bright light was playing tricks on him as he gave this wanted poster his critical gaze. On the paper was a naive looking, blue eyed and blonde haired child. Unique cheek markings, like whiskers, were visible on the boy's chubby face. The outfit, some kind of strange orange jumper with blue and white trimmings was also abundantly visible.

The hunter turned back to the kid in front of him. Sharp red eyes, barely visible marks on his cheeks and an outfit that was pretty much the opposite of what the boy in the poster was wearing. An aura of danger.

They were like two different people!

"Man they really got to update that 's an old one." Naruto mumbled.

"How the hell are you that dopey looking kid on the poster?"

Said dopey kid poked his chest "Hey! I don't want to hear that from someone who looks like he should be begging for food on the street. I honestly thought you were some homeless bum the first time I saw you."

Sazanami shook his head. Getting off track. The other big piece of information was the fact the kid had escaped the infamous Hozuki-jo. He wasn't even a ninja yet he knew about the prison. A lot of stories told by hunters about ninjas they capture being sent off to rot in that hell hole for the rest of their lives. Some very dangerous and skilled ninjas too.

Yet Naruto escaped and didn't seem to be making a big deal about it.

"Hey that poster wouldn't happen to say why I was sent to Hozuki would it?"

The Magistrate shook his head. "The only information your government sent was that you were to be returned alive at all costs."

Naruto shrugged. "Oh well, no big deal, I guess."

It was a big deal! A really big deal! The implications of it were just as bad as his own situation just moments ago. This information was twisting and turning in the bounty hunters mind. Something was completely off about it all. Most bounties that only asked for them alive typically had special conditions to them, otherwise most bounty offices didn't really care. Plus, Naruto didn't seem to have a clue why he was sent to prison but escaped anyway and was now on the run. Just like he had been.

"Naruto, you're just like me aren't you." Sazanami said dejectedly. "That's why you helped me isn't it? You didn't commit any crime either did you?"

"Ya pretty much." Naruto confirmed.

It was a bit disparaging that someone as young as Naruto was going through the same thing he had been. The kid wasn't even old enough to shave yet would go through the same struggles. "Then it's all the more reason to not make things worse. If you are innocent then I can help you prove it! Let me return the favor and-!"

"-No thanks I'm good." Naruto interrupted.

Sazanami was going to insist but found the guards weren't going to give him that chance. They drew closer. Leaving him in a tough spot on just how to help the kid without going back to being a criminal himself.

"WAIT!" Naruto shouted, deafening everyone around him. "I have one last question! How much!"

…

The Magistrate blinked. "I beg your pardon, young man?"

"How much am I worth?" The boy asked. His eyes filled with a certain intensity. "I need to know!"

"It states the reward for capture being 90,000ryo."

Naruto crumpled to the ground. His mouth hanging open. "What! Only 90,000ryo! Are you sure there's not one or two zeros at the end of it!"

….

Sazanami had no idea what was up with the kid anymore.

A lot of cursing and groaning followed from the boy. Mainly towards how low the bounty seemed. Such an amount was actually pretty average for lesser criminals. While there was obviously more going on with the reason behind the bounty in the first place it didn't change the severity of it.

"Naruto this is serious."

"I'll say!" The boy yelled, jumping to his feet. "It's going to take forever to get to 10 billion!"

Everyone's jaw dropped at the outrageous number. Such a number was unreal! Sazanami had never even seen a bounty even close to that amount and even if he did there was no way some lowly bounty hunter would ever manage to bring in something like that with a whole nation at their back.

"Are you insane, Naruto?" Sazanami asked honestly.

The insane kid scoffed. "I'm not joking in the slightest". Naruto's eyes turned to him. Eyes filled with so much determination and resolve that even he could tell the kid really wasn't joking. "Listen Sazanami I appreciate that you want to help me but even if I'm proven innocent and cleared like you were, it wouldn't change what I want to do.

_I may have gone to prison innocent but I escaped knowing it would make me a criminal. In doing so I decided that if that is the justice of this world then I'm better off following my own code and values. Even if I have to face the entire world I won't stop until I reach the top._

_I will reach a point where no government, bounty hunter or rogue shinobi could ever have that sort of power over me again"_ , He finished looking at the Magistrate, Gatsu, and Gosunkugi, respectively.

Sazanami felt awestruck at the Narutos' words. It was one thing to declare himself a criminal in light of his personal circumstances, it was another to say he would become one that no one could prosecute or condemn. To live his life free of all that he tried to fight against.

Naruto's eyes turned back to their deep blue. Putting a hand on his shoulder the boy smiled. "Now then, before I forget. I think someone deserves to be turned into paste, he he he he!"

Making everyone flinch at how quickly he spun around, Naruto's hand stretched out towards Gosunkugi. The thief was trying to flee now. Running awkwardly with his hands still bound behind his back. It didn't matter how fast Gosunkugi ran or how many soldiers stepped in front of the crazy kid, they couldn't stop him. He weaved through them like they were nothing.

The crowd was cheering the kid on. A bit of irony how they were so quick to turn to justice when they thought he was guilty. That was the heart of the matter. He knew all along that it was simply a matter of confronting everyone. To put everything he had into fighting for his truth to be heard even if he didn't have Gosunkugi to confess. People didn't care about those facts. They were people of feelings. Whether they were right or wrong didn't matter. Justice became their unwieldy blundeon that hit whoever got in the way.

"Wait please don't!" Gosunkugi cried.

" **Rasengan!"** A massive explosion followed with a large flash of light. The former hunter could feel the ground shake as Gosunkugi was sent crashing through a building, several trees, and off a cliff. Whether there was a river running down below was unknown.

Regardless, Sazanami felt much better now. From the satisfied look on Naruto's face he assumed the kid was too.

"Ah! Now I'm good." Naruto said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

From his side he saw Gatsu flanking up from behind, swinging his chain, ready to capture the kid. He had snuck up behind as to ensnare him from his blind spot. The crazy kid was too distracted by the soldiers in front to notice.

Sazanami knew what he wanted to do now.

Even if he regretted it late.

His own weapon out. He leapt in front of the chain, knocking it aside with his blade. Gatsu, seeing his choice, ran at him with his weapon raised high. No words were spoken between the two. While he was grateful the man had looked out for him, Sazanami knew he couldn't go back to his old ways. Being a regular swordsmith didn't appeal to him anymore and now he couldn't go back to taking down faceless bounties knowing anyone of them could be like him.

But more than that, he wouldn't let Naruto be captured by anyone.

"Sazanami...are you sure about this?" Naruto asked, as they stood back to back.

"...I am." He replied, parrying Gatsu's strike. "Even if that means I become a criminal for real this time!"

"Great then there's only one thing left to do now."

"Ya what's that?"

"Run."

The next thing he saw was Naruto hauling ass away at full sprint. Sazanami stood staring for a moment before realizing the kid just took off like a madman. "Heh heh heh! Good one kid. You sure are entertaining if nothing else."

Sazanami didn't know how he really felt about everything but right now he would just see how things went.

* * *

"Man you can really tell the borders just by looking at them can't you," Naruto observed. Off in the distance was the desert. Supposedly near the location where his grandfather's hideout was supposed to be. Even a mile away from the border the sand seemed to stretch on for miles.

Luckily for them, they were able to get enough supplies to make the journey. He would really have to thank those soldiers for having such loose coin pouches.

Also that piece of gold he cut off the bell during their escape also made up 90% of the money he made.

"So this safe house is located in the desert somewhere?" Sazanami asked. "Are you absolutely sure? It seems a little strange."

Naruto nodded. "Strange sums up my sensei perfectly."

"And you I reckon."

Before he went on his rampage he had asked Menma and Sasame to go on ahead to secure the area. The plan was to rendezvous with them near here. They had all gone over the travel plan together so they shouldn't have gotten lost. The only real fear was how close they were to the border. The northern border of the Land of Wind was the most guarded. Their nation's dispute with the Land of Earth was primarily the reason for it.

Instead of going around there was a hidden tunnel that ran underneath the border. His sensei had secured it years ago. Only a few weeks before he had his mission to Hozuki his sensei used the tunnel to cross so it should still be open. The issue was it was difficult to-

~Driiiiii~Keeeeeellll~Rahhhhhh!~

"Ah! Nice one Menma!"

There followed the sound of music to a small crevice wedged between two large boulders. The boulders were distinct from the rest. With both being perfectly round. Credited to his sensei's sculpted skills.

They also had a little pointed bump on each...because his grandfather was a child.

Down below there was almost a small chamber where the door was built. Menma and Sasame had a lantern set out and their sleeping bags set. The music seemed to echo down there and gave it a real haunted tone.

"Honey I'm home!" Naruto called out, poking his head in. "Also, I brought a visitor so break out the fine silverware!"

"Sazanami?" They both said in surprise.

"Sorry to drop in. Seems like I'll be joining you on your trip. I'll thank you kindly in advance and look forward to working with ya."

"Thank you as well Sazanami-san." Sasame returned the gesture. "So what happened afterwards Naruto?

He looked to Sazanami, who looked back at him. Both shrugged.

"Just boring legal stuff," Naruto said.

"Ya, pretty dull," Sazanami agreed.

It was probably for the best not to let them know. There was only so much crazy they could tolerate from him in one day. Their journey was still fresh. They needed time to adjust to the chaos that would ensue.

Most likely with him in the middle of it.

He would work on that with them.

"So kid, explain to me just how you're planning to reach this outrageous goal of yours?"

"My plan? Ya sure, I got it right here old guy."

Sazanami huffed in annoyance. "Can you stop calling me old already. I'm only twenty four."

Sasame and Menma stared at the swordsmen in disbelief. Like that was supposed to change his view on the guy's age. He looked old so Naruto called him old. Simple as that.

"Ya well I'm twelve so you're ancient compared to me." Naruto jabbed, pulling out his black book. He flipped to the right page, handing it over to Sazanami with a small pencil. "Here, I'll let you do the honors of crossing off the first name."

The former hunter took the book. He did cross off the name but not before glancing through the others on the list. "Kid...How did you come up with these names? Some of these...I recognize them. Business owners, criminals, even a leader of a small nation!" He shook his head "No, I think the better question is why?"

Naruto took the book back, flipping to the 'rules' his grandfather had used when he had a 'lesson' to teach. "Well to make a long story short my sensei gave me that list. He said if I could cross every name off the list then I would become stronger than anyone on this continent."

"Ya but why those people Naruto?" Menma questioned.

"My sensei told me they were rivals. Men and women who care too much about power and wealth and too little about morals and people." Naruto explained. "Men like Gosunkugi, Shiin and Orochimaru. Scum that justice can't touch".

The nods he got from Menma and Sasame were a good sign. However the eldest child seemed a bit skeptical.

"So you plan to assassinate them all then?" Sazanami said, a hint of disapproval in his voice.

Naruto smiled. "Nope...well, hopefully not. It's all up to us really. My sensei said there are plenty of ways to take someone down without killing them. I've seen him do it too. Completely exposed a feudal lord of his nation's crime. Most of these guys do their deeds in the shadows and rely heavily on wealth for their influence. Seems depriving them of those things would be just as good as killing them".

Sazanami hummed, slightly amused at the prospect. "I see, you want to steal from these guys and expose them for what they are. A vigilante in a sense."

"I guess. A criminal is a criminal if they go against the laws set by society. Even when the ones that need to be stopped are the ones who write them." Naruto recited his sensei's words. "Does that answer your question?"

Sazanami nodded. "It does. Although, I am wondering what you have planned to do with all that money? Some of those businessmen are loaded from what I hear."

Beaming a smile, Naruto actually knew well in advance what he planned to do with his share. He foresaw a lot of ramen in his future. "Well of course we'll split it evenly. However, how you choose to spend it is up to you. Send it to your clan, give it to the needy, buy some razors and shaving cream," Naruto suggested to Sasame, Menma and Sazanami respectively.

"Not going to let go on that are you?" the former hunter muttered.

"Not even a little," he replied, shaking his head. "Oh ya that reminds me. I really need to get you all into see a tailor."

"A tailor, why?"

"Criminal rule number one; Always dress for success. If you want to be successful then you must appear to be successful. Like your's truly."

They all gave him dirty looks at such poor logic.

Naruto would just have to wear them down.

* * *

***Important Canonical Omake***

**~ Newest Assistant for the BINGO office~**

The scent of formaldehyde and blood was unmistakable to the young Jiro. He had spent time working in his uncle's clinic for years before getting a job as a clerk in one of the bounty offices. He also had a romanticism about the work of bounty hunters. Living freely, choosing their targets and going on adventures.

It sounded novel.

Too bad he was grossly afraid of getting killed. Tragic really.

"So you're the new assistant huh?" The monotone voice of the Bingo exchange officer asked. The tall, bald man, with a thick reddish mustache gave him an appraising look. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," He replied, deepening his voice as best he could.

"Pfft. Still a kid. Do you even know what Bingo means?"

"Of course! It means; Bounty, Information, Network, Gathering, Office. I have worked for the collection offices before!" He boasted.

His boasting didn't seem to ingratiate him with his new supervisor. "Ya well those only deal with the riff raff. The no name losers. Here you'll be dealing with real bounties."

"That's why I'm here!"

"Urgh. Fine then, follow me. I'll give you the rundown."

Jiro was guided through the building. More like, hidden rooms in the back of a butcher shop. A very ideal place for keeping bodies frozen and recognizable for clients. There was a sizable morgue because of that fact.

"So as an independent office we are neutral to just about every nation. While each village may have their individual bingo books, it is us that has the completed copy for other independent contractors."

"I'm aware." Jiro stated. "How do we sort out who goes where when they're captured? Err...I mean like if two nations have a similar bounty on someone?"

The officer scratched his head. "A good question. Typically we have to sort that out with the clientes. If there are multiple parties involved we try as best we can to pool that money together. Helps bring in their target faster. If not then it becomes a bidding war of sorts."

"Is the payment system like the regular collection offices?"

"No, due to privacy concerns we use special transportation jutsu to transfer money from the client to the professional that brings in the target. Each client must foot at least half the money before they are even allowed to make the request. Once the other half is sent they get there man or woman. No one puts a target on a man's back unless they're serious."

Jiro nodded. This was basically what he expected. "So how much are we charging for rent here?"

The officer snorted. "Great. You have a sense of humor. You'll last long here." He spoke in a tone that was hard to tell if he was being serious or not. "If the target is dead well...that's easier. If not we have special rooms that suppress chakra for holding and drugs to keep them incapacitated. If the professional doesn't secure his charge properly then he pays for any damages. Simple as that. Anything else, you want to ask?"

Jiro shook his head. "No, I want to get to work."

"Good, your job will be to assist me in processing requests, taking care of the targets when they come in, and ensure transport when the money is sent. That's basically it." The officer listed.

"Sounds simple enough".

"Oh it's not. Blasted villages throw ranks around like they mean nothing." The officer cursed.

"Ranks?"

"Ya it was the Bingo office that helped establish the ranking system. Using foreign letters for the classifications. D, C, B, A, AA, S, SS, SSS. It's more stringent and precise than what many of the shinobi villages use".

Jiro felt a bit off guard by this. He was vaguely familiar with the first four but not the others. Shinobi typically ranked their missions with the first four letters based on the mission's difficulty and the ninja rank required to complete it.

"I don't understand."

"I'll try to keep it simple. Ninja villages are allowed to post threat levels of their targets with each letter. The higher it is, the more dangerous. But sometimes they can't post the money so it devalues their chances to catch them."

"So if they ranked very highly and the reward is low…"

"The chances that someone would bother is minimal. In this world and this profession, money moves mountains. If you want someone captured or killed then you have to pay for the work". The officer pulled a sheet of paper out, handing it to the new assistant. "Here this will give you the quick run down. If a claim comes in and it's miss ranked then you'll know. For the Bingo office money is the standard. Nothing else."

Jiro scanned the sheet.

D Rank - 10,000 ryo (10 thousand)

C Rank - 100,000 ryo (100 thousand)

B Rank - 1,000,000 ryo (1 million)

A rank - 10,000,000 ryo (10 million)

AA Rank - 50,000,000 ryo (50 million)

S Rank - 100,000,000 ryo (100 million)

SS Rank - 1,000,000,000 ryo (1 billion)

SSS Rank - 10,000,000,000 ryo (10 billion)

He let out a sharp whistle. Some of these numbers are through the roof. "Do we actually get some of these that rank that high?"

"No, it's more of a bell curve. heavily skewed to the right. Although that depends when it's wartime."

"Has this branch ever processed someone past AA?"

"Once every few years we'll get an S-rank. I don't believe we have ever had any higher than that come through here though."

Jiro felt excited about that. It just meant the person who brings them in will be interesting! "I've never even heard of people with such high bounties. How does one afford anything worth ten billion ryo?"

"They don't. When you get that high you have nations pooling together. To my knowledge only six have ever gotten to that point."

"Really! Who?"

The officer looked a little uncomfortable. "Men that shouldn't exist. One's like Byakuren founder of the Mist, Hanzo the Salamander, Madara of the Uchiha, Hashirama of the Senju, Hiratei of the Frozen Wastes, and -"

*Ding!*

"Ah. Looks like we have a customer. We'll finish this up later. It's time to see what you can do.

Jiro smiled. This was going to be fun.


	17. Chapter 16 - The Next Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy. If you have a question about my fic or about Naruto in general I'm always willing to talk. Please leave a review. It really helps motivate me :j
> 
> Personal note: Sorry but this is another boring chapter. More of an intermission of sorts. If anyone is wondering what map I'm using it's loosely based on the colored world map made by Fire-Daimyo. Look forward to the next one.

**Chapter 16 - The Next Steps**

Sazanami had never been this far south before. The great divide had always been his hunting grounds. The Land of Stone, Birds, Keys, Mountains, Fangs, Claws, Cedar, and Valleys; He had been to all of them and had a very broad view of different climates and terrain. Some of those climates were a little uncomfortable but nothing too extreme that someone couldn't acclimate after a day or two. He would like to think that such changes never even bothered him.

The northern desert of the Land of Wind proved him wrong.

It was ridiculous how intense the heat was. Even after working ten years in front of a blazing forge he couldn't tolerate this. He had already taken his jacket off and turned it into a shawl of sorts. Losing his favorite hat back during his capture was a personal loss for him. He had taken it off his first bounty, a sign of his change to seeking out his prey. Sadly it fell into the river right after he was taken away. Sure it was falling apart but he felt kind of naked without it. Perhaps it was for the best. He wasn't a bounty hunter any longer so its symbolism wasn't a part of him any longer.

Sazanami really just wished he had it right now to block the sun.

"How are you guys doing?" He called back to his trio of kids. They were lagging behind slightly. Their constitution likely was as strong as his so they had to hydrate a lot more. With this being their third day in this god forsaken place even he was starting to get a little frustrated.

Blazing heat during the day. Frigid cold at night. How could anyone live in this place let alone bother to set up any kind of sanctuary?

"I'm...alright," Sasame gasped.

"I'll manage," Menma said.

"Gurpastala," Their fearless leader garbled, nonsensically. He looked to the worse of all of them. His body swaying back and forth, hunched over like an elderly man. If anything the kid was shambling on like a zombie.

"Hey you doing alright there son?"

"Don't know...If I can go on." The kid groaned.

"Drink some water. You need to stay hydrated."

"No thanks I'm not thirsty."

Sazanami rolled his eyes. Sure the kid was strong but there was no need for him to act tough here. That sort of arrogant thinking would only get him killed. The elements weren't something you could shrug off. It was an adversary that no one could face.

"Drink it kid," Sazanami said, holding out his canteen. "You weren't doing yourself any favors wearing those dark dress clothes here in the desert. You'll die of heat stroke at this rate."

The blonde scowled at him. "I said I'm not thirsty and I'm certainly not hot either, see." Naruto placed the back of his hand against his face. Sazanami jolted at how cold the kid's hand felt. In fact he couldn't see a single drop of sweat on the kids face. Compared to himself, Naruto felt like ice.

"How in the world?"

"He he he he! Don't underestimate me. I was taught the meditation exercises that the monks of this land do outside for days at a time. I don't get hot or cold," Naruto proclaimed smugly.

Sazanami cocked an eyebrow. "Then why the hell are you acting like you're about to keel over?"

"Ten days, twelve hours, thirty three minutes," the kid muttered.

"...What?"

The kid's eyes widened in horror. A genuine look of despair etched on his face. "That's how long I've gone without ramen! If I don't get some soon I don't think I'm going to make it!"

If Sazanami wasn't sweating in his own fluids he would have laughed at how ridiculous the kids claim was. Normally, he was pretty calm about people's quirks and eccentric behaviors but this moment wasn't one of those times. He didn't know how someone so unbelievable could exist in this world.

But he was the adult here. He would stay calm.

"Really? You want a hot bowl of ramen in this weather?"

Naruto nodded. Rubbing his arm. "I'm going through withdrawal. It's really bad."

The former hunter cringed at how stupid it was. So stupid that his feelings of heat exhaustion couldn't hold back his laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of Narutos mannerism. Acting like going without some noodles and broth was the same thing as a bad drug addiction. It was such a spot on example of a serious medical issue. That's why it really made him laugh.

"Naruto-kun I actually got something for when we left for the hidden tunnel," Sasame said. She dug into her bag, pulling out a white cup. On the front was an image of a steaming bowl of ramen. "It's only the cheap instant kind but-"

Sazanami felt a gust of wind hit his face. Enough force it nearly made him tumble off the dune they were trekking over. He opened his eyes to see Naruto gone. Completely vanished from his view. Only to turn around to see the kid holding Sasame up, twirling her around in circles.

"Oh Sasame-chan~! You're truly the most beautiful and thoughtful woman I know! I could just kiss you!"

The girl sputtered. "W-What? K-Kiss...me?"

"Absolutely, whatever you want." Naruto nodded, placing her back down. Next thing everyone saw him grasping her rosy cheeks, pulling her in for a deep and full blown liplock. Naruto clearly misunderstood her confusion as a request. The girl in question was surprised by the action but didn't show any signs of discomfort in it.

"N-Naruto-kun…" The girl mumbled, taking a few steps back. Her face was completely red. The former hunter could practically see steam coming out of her ears as she swayed back and forth. Overheating in the desert wasn't ideal at this moment.

This was overkill.

Naruto took the cup from her hands just as she fell backwards. The kid looked blissfully unaware of the state he had put Sasame in, completely engrossed with reading the words of the cup of ramen. Luckily Menma was there to catch her before she fell. The taller blonde fretting over how disoriented the girl was.

"Oh sweet ramen. I'll savor every bite~!" Naruto cooed. He caressed the piece of styrofoam and plastic like it was a precious gem. He acted like he was in his own little world. "Thank you Sasame-chan!"

"Mmmhrrr," Sasame moaned. She was completely out of it at the moment.

"Hand on Sasame!" Menma shouted, freaking out over her condition like it was fatal. "We'll get help! Just stay with us!"

...

Sazanami was beginning to think following them was a bad idea.

He sighed knowing he had already made this bed though. "Naruto, can you take a moment from your swooning to see if we're close yet? How much longer will it take us to get there?"

"Hmm? What did you say…. Oh right, the hideout. Ya we've been circling it for the last hour," Naruto replied, barely sparing a glance to him.

Sazanami's jaw dropped. "What! The past hour! Then why didn't you say anything!"

"Thought it was a mirage from ramen deprivation," he stated matter of factly.

Palming his face, Sazanami took a deep breath to keep himself calm. He wanted to do nothing more than bury the kid in the sand and leave him there. Sadly, the kid was the one holding the key and actually knew what they were supposed to be looking for.

So right now he had other priorities.

Like getting out of this heat.

Walking up to the peak of the dune, Sazanami saw the large outcrop of large rocks that rose out of the sand. In fact it looked as though they were situated within a naturally formed crater. The slope downwards was steep, angling past forty five degrees. Which, ironically was probably how hot it was out here as well.

"Are you sure this is it?"

"Yup, my sensei said I would know it when I saw it." Naruto explained holding out the small map in the black book. "All that was marked was a small X. Normally that wouldn't be very helpful unless that was the thing we were supposed to look for. As you can see."

It was true. Two of the large rocks were positioned diagonally. One resting in front of the other, making them look criss-crossed. It formed the triangular entrance to the outcrop. Looking at it from the right angle made it appear to be a giant X mark in the middle of this sea of sand. Not the most subtle of markings but in a desert so big and empty the chances of anyone finding it all the way out here were slim to none.

He slid down the sand, eager to get out of the elements. If nothing else the rocks would give better protection than anything they had seen these past few days. They had been lucky not to have any serious sandstorms but the hunter knew it was only a matter of time. They really hadn't been prepared for this journey so hopefully there would be real supplies they could use when they decided to leave.

Walking through the entrance-way they found the rocks had been arranged into a circle. With each being many times taller than a typical person it left much of the sides covered in shade. Sazanami felt ten degrees cooler just by standing next to them. He ruffled his kimono, letting the air cool down his body.

The others came shambling in as well. Naruto was carrying Sasame on his back with Menma carrying all their bags. The look on the former two's faces was one of relief. Naruto was grumbling about a rock in his shoe or something.

Menma let of a sigh as he dropped the bags. "So this is where the entrance you spoke about is, Naruto?" There was a bit of skepticism in the musical kids tone.

Not that it was unfounded. Just by a quick glance there didn't seem to be any sort of entranceway or door. Sure the rocks looked like they were unnaturally arranged but other than that it just looked like a typical outcrop. It would make sense if they made it hard to spot if they were trying to hide something. However, making it too well hidden would certainly put a damper on this entire trip.

"My sensei didn't say. He gave me this though," the boy said pulling out a small dagger from his pouch. "Saying it was the key to open the door."

Sazanami frowned. He had never seen a blade like that before. During his travels he had come across similar ones. They were foreign to this continent, coming from distant lands across the ocean. The blade itself wasn't the typical dull metal silver, rather it was coated red. Not the typical hue of copper, brass or bronze either. 'A type of special ore maybe', he mused. Some metals naturally altered the blade's color. Typically not doing more than just that though.

Taking the blade from the blonde he held it out. The thing was horribly unbalanced. Most weight distributed to the tip of the blade. It certainly wasn't meant for cutting or for anything ceremonial from its aesthetic. Definitely not for fighting either. No, its purpose as some sort of key made sense. It was how it opened this hideout that was the big mystery.

"Pretty neat huh," Naruto commented. "It was really useful for traveling. Thanks to it we never got lost."

"You didn't get lost because of a blade?"

"Ya! Let me show you." Naruto placed the blade on his palm flat. It began to wobble up and down, turning itself slowly in the opposite direction. Roughly north if he had his bearings correct.

Blinking, Sazanami now realized what the blade was meant to do. "It has a magnet embedded in the tip," he whispered. Shaking his head he couldn't help but chuckle. "Your sensei was quite the character. Such a novel way of finding the entrance".

"Really? I don't get it."

Sazanami held the blade out. Pressing it against the rock formation. As he suspected the blade was being repelled by the strong magnetite minerals within the rock. At a closer glance much of this formation could also have lodestone embedded in it as well. It would be quite the feat to do such a thing but ninja's did have certain abilities that would make it more feasible.

"The blade is a magnet with a strong pull towards the north. These rocks are similar so they repel one another. If I'm understanding your sensei correctly then the entrance will be the opposite. The blade should stick to the entrance like glue."

"Wow I never would have thought of that. You really know a lot Sazanami."

"As a blacksmith I had to be familiar with all types of metals. It's not that complicated once you understand the base characteristics. Let's just find the entrance already. I'm getting sick of the heat."

Taking the lead for the search, Sazanami traced the blade against the rock walls. Going slowly to ensure he got every possible stop that the door may be. 'It wouldn't be high up,' Sazanami figured. Even though something like that wouldn't matter much for a ninja the hunter rationalized that it would be somewhere closer to the ground. Sadly, as he rounded back to the start there were no signs of the entrance.

"Seems like there's only one place left," Naruto said. "Everyone stand back!" Hands blurring the kid went through those hand signs that ninja's typically used. Taking in a massive breath of air - the kids chest expanding almost to an extreme - he blew a missive gust of wind against the layer of sand at their feet. " **Wind Style: Immense Breakthrough!** "

Shielding his eyes, the former hunter saw that the surface below the sand isn't as deep as initially assumed. A bronze colored rock, similar to those around them, became visible. It was faint but he could roughly make out some patterns carved into the rock. The end result being a semi - submerged circle.

Taking an easy guess, Sazanami drew the dagger over the centre while wiping away the excess sand. A distinct slit carved into the rock was revealed. Waiting for no prompts Sazanami felt the blade being pulled down towards it. A good sign that his theory of the magnet being a means of located the door proved correct. An audible click as it turned on its own.

Sazanami felt the ground shake. The circle he was kneeling on top of began to turn, with the edges slowly sinking into the ground. Like some kind of complex mechanism the circle began to shift into different shapes, forming stair-like deviations in the stone. The whole stone itself looked like a rope being uncoiled. Its end leading down underneath the ground into complete darkness.

"So...Who wants to go in first?" Naruto asked. The kid had the most wolfish grin he had ever seen. Clearly excited about this journey actually proving true. While the hunter was also happy this hadn't been a waste of time it left a burning question in his mind...

'Just who the hell was Naruto's sensei?'

* * *

Tsunade increased her stride as she was ushered through the hospital doors by Shizune. A pang of excitement in her chest. After several weeks of crap news and problems dumped on her lap this was a spark of hope for her. Hell, it would certainly boost the morale of everyone in the village! Without a doubt everyone would be celebrating tonight!

Something she would get in on.

She ignored the scattered bunch of nurses and doctors that tried to talk to her. Whether they needed her for a problem, were trying to give her an update on the situation or just looking for any confirmation, she brushed them off. These issues were a far second for her on the list of priorities. Even to the point she didn't put the fear of being blasted into the sky because it would delay her.

Going into the restricted wing, she spotted Jiraiya already leaning against the wall opposite of the door. The two Anbu guards already kneeling for her arrival. It seemed like this was the real thing. After nearly four months her sensei was not only awake but actually aware and alert. A big contrast to his bouts of minute consciousness. Sure, he wasn't close to being fully healed but this was a large step in the right direction.

"Princess," Jiraiya acknowledged, giving a brief nod. The man was still in his funk. Even after two weeks the man was less expressive about things. Not that she minded a less obtrusive and eccentric behavior from him. It was just to deal with someone when they were practically in a state of war mentality.

He hadn't been happy about not being able to leave the village to go search for Naruto. Regrettably there were other issues she needed his help with. Ones that affected the whole village. She had given him the same promise she had made with Naruto's friends. When there was a solid lead then he could rush off in all his usual brazen foolishness. Going out trying to find someone who had masterfully disappeared would only be a waste.

Then came the more personal slights against him. He had figured that he could use the reverse summoning on Naruto. A simple yet ingenious way to solve their biggest problem. That turned sour rather quickly as Lord Fukusaku and Lady Shima had appeared before them. Both looking aggravated to say the least if the lumps on Jiraiya's head were any proof. Apparently Naruto's contract was voided with the toads of Mount Myoboku altogether. Something both parties of the contract must agree to first before allowing it. Sure the relationship between a summoner and their summons could become violent but the blood contract itself was binding.

At least until they were told Naruto's name had vanished from the contract scroll. No trace of his DNA or fingerprints were present or found. It was like the boy's name had simply vanished. Meaning Naruto couldn't summon Toads and vice versa.

Needless to say Jiraiya wasn't happy about it.

"Have you gone in yet?" Tsunade asked.

"I wanted to wait for you. Inoichi is in there along with Shikaku already. Everyone else has been cleared out".

"What would you like me to do, my Lady? Things are getting pretty restless out there." Shizune said.

Grumbling, Tsunade turned to the window. A large mob was growing by the second. "I want you to coordinate with security. No matter what the reason they cannot jeopardize hospital functions. Cat and Boar here will assist you".

"Yes Lord fifth!" The two anbu bowed before following her apprentice.

She sighed, taking in a deep breath. Pausing for a moment as she held the door handle to collect herself mentally and emotionally. Despite how little it would help her at the moment. "Let's do this then."

She slid the door open. Doing so as quickly as humanly possible. Sure that meant little to two shinobi who had been shinobi for thirty years, least of all to her sensei who had been a ninja since before she was born. It just felt better not to just burst in like an unwieldy storm. Ease was the preferred approach at this time.

Tsunade could hear Shikaku talking to her sensei. Just basic questions about whether he knew where he was or things about himself. A general baseline that anyone trained in first aid could do to determine if a person was aware and alert. It was meant for people with concussions so maybe not a one to one match up for a fourth month long coma.

Sarutobi-sensei's voice sounded so frail. It was hard not to look back at the man who had trained her from a young age. Regaling her of stories about learning under her grandfather and great-uncle. His strength was such a pillar of support for her. Like he could do anything. Even as he took time from his duties as Hokage to being their sensei he always seemed to be larger than life.

A hard contrast to now where he was barely cling to it.

"I-Is there anything else you wished...to ask Shika..ku?" Her sensei wheezed. He looked so old compared to the last time they spoke. He had begged her to come back to ensure the damage done to Anko by Orochimaru wouldn't kill her. It had been a very tense situation and luckily succeeded. Taken all together it truly seemed Orochimaru was the source of all this pain. His actions certainly led her to face harsh circumstances.

"No nothing else Lord Third," Shikaku replied, "however it seems like the Hokage wishes to speak to you now."

"The...Hokage?" The infirmed Sarutobi asked, clearly confused by this fact.

Sliding back the curtain she revealed herself. She could barely keep the dampness in her eyes from spreading. That look of realization on his face with that small but very heartwarming smile. It really tugged at her.

"Tsunade-chan, you're here."

"Hey there sensei. I'm...I'm so glad you're awake."

She placed herself on his left side grasping his bandaged arms gently. Jiraiya followed suit on the other side. The both of them were there now. All together sans Orochimaru. The look of happiness on the aged man's face made all that suffering worth it. Knowing he had broken that horrid curse that all the Hokage's faced.

Her sensei lived.

"Jiraiya...You're both here."

"Ya sensei. Sorry we've been gone so long."

"That's okay. You both...look well." Their sensei grunted, bearing through the pain to squeeze their hands. It was weak but the message got across.

"How long have I been in….?"

"Four months," Tsunade said. "Your battle with Orochimaru when he attacked the village forced you to make use of jutsu that nearly killed you. The results were as expected; It destroyed the chakra network in Orochimaru's body but also caused significant damage to your arms."

The former kage frowned. "Orochimaru attacked the Leaf village?"

Tsunade paused. "Yes he….wait, don't you remember?"

Inoichi coughed. "Sorry my Lady but there seems to have been some short term memory loss. It's not unreasonable given the jutsu's outcome. The backlash affected Lord Third's entire body, including his hippocampus."

She had already done many scans of his brain. Any signs of such effects could have been attributed to other injuries he may have sustained over the years. Her sensei preferred being the visitor at the hospital rather than the resident. "How far back? Is it retrograde or is it more transient?"

"Based on my dive it seems to be the former of the two cases."

"How far back? How much has he forgotten?" Jiraiya asked.

Inoichi shrugged. "I don't know. Lord Third's state isn't ideal for going that deep".

"Perhaps it's best then...if I told you all what I remember last. I could really use something to drink, my - Ahk! Ahk!" Hiruzen coughed. Shakily he reached over to the table next to him for a glass of water. Jiraiya already seeing this grabbed it for him, holding it as their sensei took careful sips. "Ah. Much better. I can tell it really has been four months since I feel like I've haven't had a soothing cup of tea in ages."

"Sorry sensei but you're restricted to water until I say otherwise. That goes double for smoking." Tsunade stated. "Consider it both doctor's orders and an official command from the Hokage".

Her sensei had an unreadable look on his face after hearing this. She wasn't sure what part of it made him give that blank expression. It would certainly piss her off if he started to complain about not being able to smoke when he struggled to pick up a single glass of water.

"So I finally get to rest now? Truly?" Hiruzen asked. "You have faced your past and have come to terms with it?"

Tsunade nodded. On reflex, she grasped her grandfather's necklace which recently returned to her possession. "I have."

Despite her troubled past and the position she now filled, there was resolve to her decision. While she still felt herself a placeholder there were now many opportunities to achieve goals that were impractical during the great wars. Eventually being able to pool more resources to the hospital and get more shinobi medical training would be a revolutionary change for the Hidden Leaf and the shinobi world. If nothing else she would make that happen.

While striving for that goal Tsunade would prepare herself for anything else that came her way. No matter how bad the situation was. She and by extension, the Leaf Village would be ready for anything!

"And you Jiraiya? Have you decided to take up your role left to you by Minato? The responsibility you must take for young Naruto."

Except for that.

The room went uncomfortably silent. Eyes shifting to one another on how to answer such a question. She had ordered such talk prohibited. There was no doubt Shikaku and Inoichi were good for following that order. Jiraiya on the other hand…

He was still the joker in the deck at the moment.

"I will sensei. _You have my word._ " Jiraiya said without any hesitation.

"Good. Although you may have to wait until the boy finally graduates from the academy. I have a good feeling that he'll make it through this time. His dream is to become Hokage someday you know."

There it was. Said with so much certainty that it was hard to rebuke the words for a variety of different reasons.

Tsunade took a chance. "Um sensei? How many times has Naruto attempted to graduate?"

"Coincidentally, that is the last thing I can remember. Naruto and I went for ramen after he failed the academy exam for the second time. That happened last night to my recollection." Hiruzen explained.

The Hokage turned to her Jounin commander knowing he already knew the time-frame better than she did. A look of surprise and concern was clear on the Nara's usual disinterested face.

Shikaku shook his head. "I'm sorry Lord Third but...Well, that was roughly twenty months ago."

"Twenty months," her sensei whispered, eyes widening in shock. "That much time?"

Tsunade could only reel at this knowledge. So much had happened during that time. Information that may have been better left unsaid. She was already having a hard time dealing with how she would explain the last months events, let alone another nineteen on top of it.

Even when something good happened it seemed life continued to roll her a pair of one's.

* * *

"Woah."

That was pretty much the word that summed up everyone's thoughts at that moment. Noriyuki had told him that this had been his first hideout after he went rogue. Naruto figured it was something rugged and rough given how deep in the desert it was. Pretty much the opposite of a pillar of civilization. But since his sensei had lived in this land until he was forty and didn't flee until he was a jounin then it made more sense he gave it all the creature comforts. He had the time after-all.

And then some, apparently.

After taking back the dagger and descending down the spiral staircase they reached the bottom. For a moment it was nothing but darkness save for the faint sunlight creeping in above. Reach the landing, a marking on the floor lit up, spreading throughout the darkness. Then like a switch, lights shown from the ceiling. Real, honest to goodness, lights. With actual electricity!

Setting aside the fact it was a reasonable and cool temperature that was probably the best thing he had seen since leaving Nagoya. All the inns they had stayed at were so rural that the power lines were out more often than not. He wasn't spoiled by any means but after two weeks of trying to get here it seemed like a worthy reward by itself.

"Naruto, are you sure we're allowed to take what we want from here?" Menma asked. "I mean...Will your sensei be upset?"

"Ya I'm sure... Actually, I guess everything in here belongs to me now", Naruto corrected.

The three of them - even a semi-recovered Sasame - gave him an incredulous look. Seeing this place now it did sound a little unreasonable to claim that this place now actually belonged to him. Even now he was having a hard time believing it himself. Words could barely do this place justice. It was like they had stepped into a perfectly maintained palace and someone just handed them the keys to the place before taking off. It defied logic.

But defined Noriyuki very well.

"He really just gave you all this?" Sazanami questioned skeptically.

Naruto raised his hands up defensively. "Alright, full disclosure then, since this all seems a little crazy. My sensei happens to be one of my relatives. He is stupidly wealthy so throwing away money is pretty much his go to solution. It was a gift for doing well in my training."

The former hunter hummed. "Must be nice to be that rich."

"He he he he! I'm hoping to reach that point myself!"

Sasame tugged on his sleeve as he was laughing like a lunatic. She still looked a bit tired from the trip. It really surprised him how she suddenly collapsed for no apparent reason. "Naruto-kun, is there a place I can lay down for a bit? I feel a little dizzy."

"Of course. Let's take a quick look around before settling in."

That was probably for the best. Getting their bearings of this gifted jewel should take priority. Standing in the main foyer just gaping wasn't what they came here for anyway. It was just hard not to when the ceiling looked like a clear blue sky. Whether it was just really great art work or some elaborate genjutsu baffled Naruto. Knowing his sensei's...interest in art, it was likely the former.

From the main foyer it went into three different directions;

To the right was what Naruto assumed to be the living area. It opened up to a fully functioning kitchen area. Turning the taps actual water rushed out! How the hell it was drawing water from anywhere near here was basically magic. It was placed alongside a refrigerator and a stove. They would be cooking some decent meals while they stayed here. There sadly wasn't anything in the fridge but the shelves were stocked with non perishable food….

Some of which was instant ramen!

Naruto truly loved his grandfather.

Past the kitchen was another hallway. Two doors on each side and one at the end. They were bedrooms. Each fully furnished with beds, closets, night stands, and even their own bathrooms! They were even better than his ones in his old apartment! He couldn't help but sulk that his sensei's throwaway stuff was substantially better than his own.

The bedroom at the end was twice as large as the rest. Mainly because of how much larger the bed inside was. Naruto didn't need three guesses to know which room his sensei used and its intended purpose.

Naruto may have loved his grandfather but he knew the man a little too well.

The hallway leading straight from the entrance was much wider than the sides. Only a single massive room this time. Not to say it wasn't impressive for what it was. The moment he opened the door Naruto could feel a shift in the air. The humidity was greatly different compared to the more arid heat.

Naruto wasn't sure what you would call it. A hothouse? Conservatory? It certainly didn't look like one of those glass pane greenhouses he had seen in the Leaf village. The best he could describe the large dome-like chamber was an extensive indoor garden. More light shown down on the plants below with greater intensity. Staggered drips of water were falling down from the ceiling. Very reminiscent of the last drops of rain you would see at the end of a storm. Truly it was an amazing feat.

Not that Naruto was that big a fan of it.

The only things that were planted were vegetables. Not even a single piece of fruit.

He would likely avoid this area as much as possible.

The coup de gras of this place had to be for the real reason they came all this way. On the left side of the base was the library, a spacious workshop and a chamber meant for training and testing new techniques.

His grandfather hadn't let him down. While the library wasn't all that big, it was packed with scrolls and books he had 'acquired' over his years of thievery. He already picked out some scrolls he found interesting. Mainly containing his information on his wind element. The only thing wrong with this setup was that it didn't seem there was any semblance of order to where they were placed. Worse yet was some of the scrolls were falling apart or were in languages Naruto couldn't even guess at.

That was a real pain in the ass.

However there was still a large variety of techniques to scour through. Some that he figured could be very useful to Menma and Sasame in broadening their skills. Near the back he also happened upon some books containing swordsmanship and how to incorporate chakra into sword style jutsu's. He planned to give those to Sazanami as he would probably make use of them better than he could.

Putting all this amazing stuff there was a room in the back of the study. It was fairly spacious. Mainly because it was completely bare. There didn't seem to be anything interesting or unique about it. Naruto had assumed that the room was for storage or something and didn't give it another glance.

As much as he wanted to tear through the library for anything useful he found himself more interested in scrounging materials in the workshop instead. Sazanami had complimented the forge that was built into the corner. With him here and the spare metal laying around they could replenish their supply of kunai and shuriken. It was difficult to get more when you didn't have a shop down the street from where you lived to by more.

Who knew?

Naruto had something else on his mind. This had been his grandfather's workshop. Meaning it made all the weapons and items he was frequent to use. The raw materials that he needed were already there. The only issue was putting them together. It truly was lucky to have someone who could make just about anything made of metal.

Not seeing any reason not to waste this opportunity he approached Sazanami who was examining the different blades that were hanging from the wall. He looked happy to be doing something he was familiar with.

"Sazanami...I have a favor to ask you," He held out his crudely drawn diagram to the former blacksmith, "there's a certain weapon I need help building."

* * *

"Remember to always seek out the knowledge and wisdom of those above you. There will always be those in the village willing to share their experience should a problem come up," Iruka explained. He was in his lecture mode right now. Classes were just about done for the day and he could see some of his students had already pre-packed their things to make a dash to the door.

Normally he would be reprimanding such behaviour but today was different. Word around the upper circles was that Lord Third had finally awoken from his coma. It was monumental news and truly a great day for the Leaf Village that one of it's greatest leaders and heroes was now awake. Everyone was excited because of it.

Some more than others.

The young Sarutobi was staring down the clock. Barely containing himself in his seat. He had a very special relationship with his grandfather. Even as much as he claimed that the Third saw everyone in the village as family, Konohamaru always had this special power to make their esteemed leader smile. With not being able to see him for four months Konohamaru had been extremely down.

Especially with Naruto now missing.

It had been over a month since his former students disappearance. He worried and fretted over the boy even when he was close by. Trouble seemed to follow him like he was one big magnet. Now that he was out in the world by himself that concern was only multiplied.

Naruto was tough. Tougher than any kid he knew. He certainly had the potential to become a great shinobi as well but…

Sometimes he regretted passing him on that night.

It was selfish, Iruka knew. Naruto had gone on to do so many great things just as a genin. Even saving the entire village from the Sand's Jinchuuriki. But that level of danger was too much for even a seasoned jounin, let alone a rookie academy graduate. Now that danger seemed to catch up with the hyperactive blonde.

"Iruka-sensei?...Iruka-sensei?...Iruka-sensei!"

"Uh what?" He flinched, unaware of his own wandering thoughts. "Yes what is it Moegi-chan?"

"It's already four O'clock," she said.

"Oh? Indeed it is. Well, just finish up your assigned homework and get some rest for tomorrow's test. You're all dismissed."

"YES SENSEI!" They all called out, with some scrambling for the door.

Iruka waited for everyone to leave before he did a once over of the classroom. He liked to make sure that no one forgot anything or left a mess for the janitorial staff. That done he collected his materials. Despite wanting to go down to the hospital to get any more news on the Third Hokage he still had materials to go over for upcoming classes. He knew it would make his former leader proud to see him so dedicated despite his desire to go see him.

" _Quite the instructor, aren't you Iruka Umino?_ "

Iruka nearly dropped the papers from his arm. His hand had barely touched the bottom classroom door before he heard the voice behind him. The words cutting through his body like a sharp knife. They were not the words of a comrade. The feeling of danger was palpable.

"T-Thanks," He replied cautiously to the man in question.

The first thing he noticed was the man's very meticulous and distinct brown uniform with white gloves and brown boots. To his knowledge it was one usually worn by guards in maximum security prisons. However the man also seemed to be wearing a black cloak with a long flared collar over top of it. The man himself was very pale in complexion. His face gaunt and piercing soulless black eyes. The color of his eyes matched his long hair that reached down past his shoulders.

A very imposing and frightening man to say the least.

Definitely not someone who was from the Leaf village.

"Can I know who you are and why you're in my classroom?" Iruka asked, his hand slowly reaching for his kunai pouch.

"I am Lord Mui, master of Hozuki-jo..."

The chunin froze. 'He's the warden of Hozuki prison!' Iruka thought unnervingly. The guy was practically the boogeyman for all shinobi who even thought about going rogue. Being sent to Hozuki was practically a death sentence as no one who went there ever escaped.

"...and I am here to talk to you about Naruto Uzumaki, as you may be aware he somehow managed to escape from my castle".

Except for Naruto it seemed.

Iruka frowned. His confusion building. "I'm sorry I don't understand. What you're saying is completely ridiculous. I don't want to hear such stupid jokes when my student is missing".

"Whether you believe me or not is irrelevant", the warden stated coldly. "The facts are that your Hokage sent the boy to Hozuki. The boy escaped. Now I must track him down. In doing so I need information. From those closest to the boy."

Iruka's body tensed. Even if any of the lies this man said were true there had to be a good explanation behind them. Lady Hokage wouldn't do such a thing without a good reason. She seemed to have the overactive ninja's best interest in heart. So he sure as hell wouldn't give away any information to this bastard from a foregn nation.

"If you want information on Naruto I'm afraid you'll need to go through the proper channels," Iruka argued. "Set something up with Lady Hokage and I'll consider your request".

While he had no intention of going along with this unless he was ordered to, he simply couldn't brush the man off. He knew very clearly the gap between them. You didn't get put in charge of the most infamous prison on the continent if you weren't powerful.

"I'm afraid that will be unnecessary," Mui claimed, pulling out a scroll from his cloak. "I have a decree from Feudal Lord Madoka giving me free reign to investigate the matter. All information regarding Uzumaki's unique background is known to me. I would even guess that I knew more than you yourself know of the boy's buried history."

Iruka took the scroll. It was authentic alright. The orders were irrefutable. That wasn't a good sign. It was true that much about Naruto's heritage was mysterious. As an orphan himself he had tried to find out for the boy as a means to give him some semblance of closure. That search had quickly been halted by Lord Third for security reasons. No more information was given after that and he was ordered to drop the matter.

But now it seemed this outsider was privy to it.

"If you have all the information then why are you asking me?"

"Ah, that gets to the real point of the issue I've had. What's been listed on his files paints a different picture from his true abilities". The warden's eyes narrowed. "I am suspicious of whether his skills were purposely hidden during his time at the academy."

While the comment was thrown as an accusation against his loyalties, Iruka couldn't help but laugh, irritating the dangerous man.

While the idea of Naruto being sent to Hozuki castle like some hardened criminal seemed so far-fetched to believe. Although it sounded much more realistic than Naruto being some secret genius that had his talents covered up by a handful of chunin instructors.

"I'm sorry Lord Mui, that was inappropriate of me but what you're suggesting is impossible."

Mui's eyes narrowed. "The evidence I have states otherwise. Advanced jutsu and skills no simple genin should have. Training from the legendary Jiraiya of the Sannin. Plus as a weapon of the Leaf he is-"

" _Shut your mouth!_ " Iruka yelled, angered by such hurtful words. "Whatever proof you think you have is wrong! You weren't his teacher for six years like I was! You didn't see the heart break in his eyes when people looked at him like he shouldn't belong. Those feelings of sheer disappointment he felt when he failed! Naruto has struggled every step of the way to get where he is!" Iruka threw the scroll at the pompous bastard's feet. "So I don't care who's authority you have supporting you. I won't support this farce!"

The infamous warden stared him down. For a brief moment Iruka had thought his little outburst may have pushed the man enough to attack him. However, that moment passed quickly. Mui picked up the scroll before walking towards the door.

"You let your feelings cloud your judgement Iruka Umino. I'll be merciful in this matter and keep this conversation between us. Have no doubts though; Naruto Uzumaki will be captured. Should you assist him before then I can assure you that a comfy cell at Hozuki can be arranged for you next to your wayward student."

The door slammed behind him as Iruka gritted his teeth at that threat. Slowly he reached down to pick his papers he dropped on the floor. As angry as he was towards the man it was nothing compared to the anguish he felt for Naruto. The bitterness at how unfair this was!

It was heart wrenching that Naruto had to go through all this.

"Naruto...please be safe...please."

* * *

"Rahh!" Naruto grunted for the umpteenth time. His latest training being the most difficult so far. While his control over building up and releasing set amounts of chakra had improved by leaps and bounds thanks to his spirit training, his ability to convert it was far from his grasp at the moment. His sensei could transform his regular chakra to wind chakra instantly without the need for hand signs.

He could not.

Not by a long shot.

Oh sure, this training could be simpler if he wanted it to be. Just do the bird hand seal and it would convert the chakra for him. Like one of those vegetables strainers he's heard about but has vehemently stayed away from. Convenience for this wasn't allowed though. His sensei had stated very clearly that if he couldn't do it at the drop of a hat from any point on his body then it wasn't considered truly mastered.

An important problem for him at the moment as it was keeping him from using his newly constructed Kazejūha; His very own bladed air cannon.

His first attempt using it was a disaster. He had mistakenly thought regular chakra would have sufficed when filling the chamber. Sure the pressure needle went up but the damn thing exploded in his hand! His chakra expanding and bending the metal from within the chamber. It was only drawing out small amounts of the Nine Tails chakra that allowed his metal shredded hand to heal within a few days.

From then on his shadow clone did all the testing for him.

Not that it mattered to Sasame and Menma though. His training now had a spectator to ensure he didn't do anything stupid.

Much to his chagrin.

"I can't believe this is considered training," Sazanami jabbed. He was sitting against the wall, oiling down his blade. "Shouldn't ninja training be more...I don't know, dangerous? Intensive?"

"Ya well it's more complicated than it seems," he defended, picking up the white rubber ball.

Yes, for the last week he had forgone learning new jutsu from the library, even the ones Noriyuki had given him before he left. He wanted to get a handle on this first. It was fundamental for the third aspect of wind.

For cutting, he still used that damnable coin Noriyuki had gifted him. He used that to practice in his off time or when traveling on the road. He had tried nearly a thousand times to even make a small knick in the coin. Yet, it looked more pristine now than when he got it. His sensei hadn't been joking about it being made of the strongest metal in the world.

Precision, thankfully, had been much easier. With all the loose rocks around he had focused on shaping them into small, round balls to be used as ammunition. Many still had some noticeable bumps to them but each of them were able to fit into the custom loader Sazanami had fashioned with a metal casing and a spring. It wasn't as fancy as Noryuki's summoning ring but it did the trick.

That just left him with compression. He already had lots of experience with that area. Even before meeting Noriyuki with the third step to the rasengan. In hindsight it was only thanks to his shadow clone doing that part for him that allowed his rasengan to be so concentrated. Now he could do it on his own without a clone aiding him...but only with his regular chakra.

He dropped the ball to the ground after refilling it. Only slightly did it bounce slightly higher than before. Almost coming up to his waist at this point. Everyday it was bouncing higher. Yet, he still felt like he had miles to go for every centimeter. Even with his shadow clones helping to speed up the process.

"Why don't you just fill it up with air before you go into battle? I don't see why you're making this harder than it has to be."

Naruto frowned. He had already done that to ensure the weapon actually worked in the first place. Getting past how loud it was in such a confined space the air cannon actually worked as it was supposed to. His accuracy with it was terrible. But, so had his skill with throwing shuriken and kunai at one point in time. It just took practice.

He managed a small smile at the swordsman's faulty argument. "For the same reason you don't buy a sword when you have the skills to make one. Sure it's easier to just buy it but having those skills honed is invaluable," he argued.

"Hn, you know son, it really chafes when you actually say something wise".

Naruto shrugged. "Ya well, I hear training helps to get rid of chafing. There are alot of books and training tools for swordsmanship here ya know."

Sazanami shrugged. "I'll pass. I've never actually been trained in swordsmanship before. Not really my thing. Everything I've learned has been through picking things up as I go. Besides, I'm still healing from my injuries. Rather not make them worse all the way out here".

While it was true he was skilled for someone self taught Naruto knew that method had limits. He had been very much the same up until his final graduation exam. Only when he had access to materials and took the time to read something did he gain his signature technique. Stepping outside one's comfort zone was a key to strength as his sensei would say.

Menma and Sasame had taken to this place better than the lounging swordsman.

His musical friend mainly secluded himself in his room. Only the faint sound of music could be heard from outside his door. When Menma decided to join them he had brought along different instruments. Supposedly each could be used for different sound based jutsu. While it all sounded cool he was told that it was too dangerous to be around him as Menma's control wouldn't be perfect.

Menma did give him the occasional help with his Shakuhachi flute from time to time. Progress had been limited. Naruto didn't want to get into it for various reasons.

With Sasame she had locked herself in that storage room behind the library. After the second night she claimed that she found an area to focus in. There had been no mention as to what that was though. Any questions on the matter were returned with a subtle smile. Her reasoning for the secrecy was that it was a secret she wanted to show off later.

So for now that's what it was.

The only other time everyone saw each was during dinner. They each promised that they would have one full meal together each day. The rest of the time it was something simple they each prepared for themselves. It was perfect for him since he was up late at night training anyway it gave him extra time to sleep.

Speaking of which…

He didn't understand those two. While they were traveling it made sense. They had a single large tent and they were trying to save on expenses when staying at inns. Sleeping in close proximity was a necessity. So now that they each had access to their own rooms it made him question why they decided to use them to store their stuff while asking to sleep in his.

They both dragged the mattresses over to his room - a smaller one, as he would rather not use his grandfathers until it was thoroughly sanitized - making it a nightly sleepover between the three. Any questions as to why were returned with a shrug and a , Sazanami opted not to follow suit otherwise he there wouldn't have been any room.

"So...what's the plan kid? How long do we plan on sticking around. Not that I mind this place but I'm someone who likes being on the move."

They had already been here a week. While the supplies they had here would certainly last them months if not years, the likelihood of staying here that long were not favourable. He had doubted Noriyuki wanting him to just stay here for years getting stronger before setting out. His sensei was a man who thought experience was a better teacher than formal training. With said formal training building off that experience for maximum effect.

They could easily take resources with them and train as they went. It seemed the most advantageous for Noriyuki's training style. The problem remained where they would go next. Ultimately Naruto was back where he started before his sensei gave him that book. He had no idea what his next step would be. Sure the names gave him some direction but how would he decide?

Holding the book out, closing his eyes and pointing to a name randomly sounded fun...at least until his first attempt landed on the Akatsuki.

He decided a little more forethought would be best instead.

"To be perfectly honest I don't-"

"Guys! You all need to come see this!" Sasame's voice echoed through the halls. They heard her steps approach the training chamber. Bursting in with an unbridled amount of excitement. "Naruto! You need to see this right now!"

"Um okay sure, let's go then."

Not like he had anything else planned anyway.

* * *

Come on Forehead keep up!" Ino shouted. "The target is almost out of sight!"

Sakura didn't respond to her friend's complaint. Even letting the nickname slide for the dozenth time. It didn't matter to her anymore. It all felt so pointless to worry about something that was also pointless. Whether they succeeded or failed didn't matter to her anymore. She just wanted this to be over with.

"Just two more months," she muttered, tugging hard on the extra large headband wrapped around her forehead. "Then it can all be over".

She increased her cadence. Still keeping within distance of Ino, lest she complain even more. The girl's voice had grown more irritating to Sakura over the past month. The constant pestering and prodding only aggravated her. Even as Ino taunted her it only seemed to distance herself with her oldest friend rather than participate in their usual banter.

Ino just didn't get it.

She never would either.

Sakura was done being a ninja. Only for the sake of her withdrawal papers backlogged to be processed was this happening to her. Her medical leave was cut short by Lady Tsunade. An order that she be placed in Team ten until the paperwork was done. When she complained about how long such a simple form would take the Hokage had yelled at her stating she was weeks behind on her work thanks to Naruto's disappearance.

Sakura didn't say anything after that. Begrudgingly taking on the temporary role until she was allowed to leave.

Despite team ten's best efforts her inclusion into the group had only been awkward for everyone. Asuma-sensei treating them to BBQ shortly after her joining was not what they had hoped. She hadn't felt hungry and didn't feel like sharing much with her new teammates. This was only a temporary arrangement.

Even if she had still wanted to remain a ninja they would _never_ be _her team_. They couldn't just stick her in a new one and expect her to just be happy with it. What team seven had was unique and special. Anything else would only be a cheap imitation at best.

"Asuma-sensei says they have been cut off up ahead," Choji shouted.

The overweight boy had been worse than Ino in a lot of ways. It was Asuma-sensei who had let slip that it was Choji's idea to bring her into team ten. While he didn't pester her as much as Ino did he always tried to play peacemaker. Like there were rough edges that needed to be sanded out before they would all mesh together. It was that hope he conveyed that pissed her off the most. That this arrangement would get better.

It wouldn't.

"Right let's get these guys already!" Ino called back.

At the end of the clearing were the three thieves they had been chasing. Just some common ones with no shinobi training whatsoever. Her mind drifted during the mission briefing so she had no idea of what they actually stole. Some money or useless trinket most likely.

"There trying to split up! Let's each take one," Ino suggested, already veering off to the left.

"Got it!" Choji said taking the right.

Without her acknowledgement she was left with the one still running straight ahead. He was huffing, gasping for breath as he weaved through the trees. In his hands was a large sack. The items he most likely pilfered. Even at her sluggish pace the man was barely several feet ahead.

Eventually the chase stopped when he ran up to a steep ledge, nearly stumbling over the side into the chasm below. He let out a cry, throwing the bag to push his distribution of weight away from the drop. Ironic that he gave them up to save himself from the situation he found himself in after stealing them.

She was already standing behind him as he turned. A bit of a surprise to see the man was actually a boy only slightly older than her. Shoulder length black hair, dark eyes and a complexion like porcelain. It spooked her how similar he looked to…

The boy's face went from a mixture of emotions. Confusion, shock, realization and finally, rage. "No! I won't get captured! There's no way I'm going to prison after all this! Even if I have to kill you!" The black haired boy pulled out a knife, running at her.

She saw it a mile away. There were easily half a dozen ways she could avoid it.

But her body wouldn't move.

' _As a reward and for old times sake I'll be merciful and kill you swiftly._ '

' _Goodbye Sakura.'_

The boy's look of rage only brought back flashes of her final moments with Sasuke. The despair and hopelessness she felt as the one she loved. She stood helplessly as the boy's knife was arm's length from her chest. She could only grit her teeth and close her eyes.

"Sakura!" A voice called to her as she felt a gust of wind on her back. The heavy scent of cigarette smoke filling her nostrils. She opened her eyes to see the boy lying unconscious before her with Asuma-sensei standing above him. A look of concern on the bearded man's face.

Her head throbbed in agony. She couldn't take it anymore as she collapsed to the ground. She could still hear Asuma talking. Ino and Choji voices coming soon after. All trying to reach her. All trying to help her. They just didn't get it.

They just wouldn't leave her alone.

* * *

Sazanami stretched his back as he watched this little demonstration Sasame had planned. She had sounded so excited that he thought it was something groundbreaking or at least entertaining. This hideout had certainly been full of surprises after-all. It was nice to know that this place was here for them. He doubted anyone would find them should they decide to lay low again.

Turns out the big announcement was more shinobi stuff. She called them into the small room next to the library. It was lit up claiming it to be more than just a bare and empty space.

"So what's up Sasame-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You guys won't believe what I found! This is probably the greatest resource your sensei left us, Naruto!"

The kid glanced around. "An invisible weapon?" He guessed.

Sazanami couldn't help but snort. That's what he would have said as well.

"No, look on the floor. Do you see the pattern?"

Actually looking closely the stone floor did have faint black lines forming an intricate circle. Most of it looked like black squiggles made by a child. That or it was some strange language with the weirdest characters he had ever seen. Whatever the case it really didn't seem all that impressive.

"A summoning circle," Menma said.

Sazanami quirked an eyebrow. "A what circle?"

"We ninja have techniques that allow us to seal and transport objects over great distances. Mainly through the use of paper and sealing ink," Menma explained. "I have never seen one like this though."

"That's what's important about it," Sasame claimed, "It's a transportation seal!" Holding out a book she went into further detail. "So I was training in here and saw the seal on the floor. I wanted to find out what it was. The book was already laid out on one of the desks".

"So just what does it transport Sasame-chan?"

"I wasn't too sure at first. My knowledge in sealing jutsu was mainly with the jutsu's of my clan. I didn't think something so complicated could be explained so easily. I read through it cover to cover twice to make sure I wasn't mistaken." She pointed to the opposite wall. "Then once I saw that everything clicked and I knew it was true."

Holding up a lantern, the wall behind them showed an etching of the continent. It actually went into great detail with marking the landscapes of the various mountains and valleys. There were no lines to indicate borders though. It was all one marking with no nations.

Sasame pointed to a section on the map. If he had to guess it was their current location. Squinting there was an X mark denoting the position of the hideout. Sazanami then began to understand what she was trying to show them. Looking carefully he could make out other X marks. Four others to be precise. All reaching to the four corners of the continent.

"So you're saying there are more bases like this one," Sazanami assumed.

"Yes but that's not the most important part. The book states there are seals like this one in each of the other locations. All connected to one another!" She shouted excitedly.

Sazanami didn't understand. There were other bases but they were connected by this writing on the ground? He was really glad that he never got caught up with all that shinobi stuff. Seemed a little ridiculous at times if you asked him.

Naruto let out a gasp. Muttering something quietly about his sensei. "The seal...It transports people...doesn't it Sasame-chan?"

"Yes it does! All that is required for it to work it to let the seal absorb the blood of the person who intends to use it then it will allow them to use it by using the corresponding seal with each specific base."

"So you're saying we can teleport to the other bases on the map instantaneously!" Naruto gasped. His level of shock and awe now reaching Sasame's level.

She giggled, grasping Naruto's arms excitedly. "Yes! Exactly!"

Now this he understood... Actually he was still really lost on just how the whole thing worked but he got the gist of it. This circle on the floor would allow them to move across the continent in a moment's notice. Trekking across land that could take weeks to months to reach. Such a thing was practically invaluable to just about anyone.

The things they could accomplish with such a thing was staggering. He had been skeptical about all this. Well, he still was really skeptical but now there was something real about this goal Naruto had. Going up against the leaders of nations was suicide by every measure. The chances of getting caught or killed was nearly one hundred percent.

Unless they could move at distances they couldn't reach.

His muscles tightened. "D-Does this... actually work?" Sazanami asked slowly.

"It does," She confirmed. "The seal lit up when I let my blood drop in the center."

Naruto stepped up, taking her confirmation with no uncertainty. Biting his thumb the blonde let a drop of blood hot the circle on the floor. Just as Sasame had said the circle did light up. The lines glowed red for several moments before dying back down. It did seem like this seal thing had actual merit to it.

The kid then rubbed his hands together. "Okay! Lets try this teleportation thing out!"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but you can't," Sasame quickly said. The look of confusion and disappointment was evident on Naruto's face as she said those words. "It's a safety precaution. It can only transport you to other seals that have been keyed to your blood".

"So we'll have to wait until we get to one of the other bases. Sorry Naruto." Menma said, patting their leader on the back apologetically. The musician then did the same with his blood too. The seal lit up once more. Menma then stepped out of the way, guestering for him to step forward as well.

"Guess we'll eventually see if it works later then," He muttered, cutting his thumb on the edge of his blade. With that all four had keyed their blood into the seal. "So now that begs the question, what base are we heading for next kid?"

Naruto smirked. "I guess it does. My sensei said to me that everything in this base and everything connected to it were now mine. At the time I never thought it could refer to something like this though."

"Just means that he was richer than you thought," He joked.

"Too rich by my count". Naruto laughed. "So what base is closest to this one Sasame-chan?"

She unfolded a map, laying it down on the floor. This one actually listed all the different nations and territories. Using it as an overlay for the unlabeled one etched into the wall. Tracing her fingers to the corresponding spot she tapped it with her nail. "Right here. Roughly located within the Land of Forests."

"That's still quite a ways to go." Naruto grunted. A noticeable amount of frustration mixed in with it. "We'll have to cross through the Land of Fire if we want to get there quickly. Guess there's no choice then. That'll be our next destination." He declared.

They all gave nods or responses of approval to that plan.

Sazanami had never been that far east before. A small smile formed on his lips. Things were definitely going to be interesting from here on.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

Orochimaru sat casually on a large rock as his opponent lay down his arms in surrender. The man had caught his eye during his movement to the next rendezvous he had lined up. Passing through some insignificant country he had caught sight of him while he was using a very convincing disguise. Passing himself off as an elderly man. Servants hauling him around in a wooden palanquin.

His interest peaked, he snatched the man up to find out what sort of game he was playing. With his disguise gone, revealing a younger man, it turned out his suspicions had been correct. The one before him was a ninja.

A foolish one at that. Using simple jutsu and tricks to fight him. Orochimaru didn't even move an inch to halt the man in his tracks. His intent and chakra flared to the point he trembled before falling to his hands and knees.

"Please forgive me! I had no idea how strong you were! I had no idea you were a master!" The man begged. His head practically digging into the ground.

"Ku ku ku ku, oh relax. I don't have any intention of harming you. Merely curious to your purpose in this land."

Releasing this intent, the man raised his head. His eyes widened in shock. "Wait a moment you...you... are-!"

"Someone who likes his questions answered." Orochimaru cut it. " _Immediately._ "

"Y-Yes! Of course Lord Orochimaru. I am the leader of the Watari! Simply known as Hōki," the man explained. He went further into his purpose and reasoning for his disguise. Even going so far as to reveal the heinous acts he had committed since his arrival. Some of which made Orochimaru snicker.

"Interesting. So you wish to rule this land?"

"Yes my Lord! Giving the Watari it's own home has been its true goal for a long time."

Orochimaru licked his lips. He could work with this. "What is a home if you lack the strength to defend it. The power to expand its borders. Even if your plan comes to fruition it could simply be taken away by any of its neighbours."

"That's...yes, you are correct."

"Then how about I offer you the power to crush any who come to take what you have rightfully worked for."

The fool's eyes already gave him the answer he needed. That look of greed was worn on him like his own clothing. This would be a nice way to locate the one he was after.

"Absolutely Lord Orochimaru! I will humbly accept anything you could grant me!"

The Sannin was already molding his chakra. A new experiment he wanted to try. One based on previous research that proved positive results. "Excellent. I do have one condition however."

"Whatever it is, I swear myself and the rest of the Watari to fulfilling it."

Orochimaru laughed. His hand reaching out to the man. The seal stretched it's way across Hōki's body. He writhed around in pain as it slowly spread. By the Sannin's estimates the man was strong enough to withstand the transformation. With the power it would bestow him he was sure that Naruto-kun would come. His spies telling of his sighting in the area.

It was a shame he wouldn't be around to see it.

* * *

It was strange to see the real sky after looking at a fake one for so long had decided to head out after their third week. Deciding now would be the best time as they had accomplished much of what they wanted to do here. Even when the idea of seeking out the other base immediately sounded enticing.

Sasame and Menma said they needed more time to work on their new techniques. It worked out perfectly for him as it gave him time to finish his training. Only two days ago did he finally manage to get the conversion down. His weapon worked with his sealless supply of wind chakra.

It just took all of his concentration to do, required almost five minutes to fill to maximum, and he had to remain still while doing so.

He would stick to using the bird seal for a while.

Thankfully he sent a few clones to practice the exercise while he picked up two simpler wind style jutsu. Those had been much simpler to learn. Like, in a single day.

Sazanami had even helped forge and sharpen weapons for them. They were stocked up on shuriken, kunai, and smoke bombs now. The blacksmith even made him a few metal rounds for his air cannon. So he couldn't wait to try it out.

"Is everything set Sasame?" Naruto asked.

She nodded, patting down her bag. While her knowledge in sealing was limited she understood the workings of the basic transportation seal. Now they could carry more objects with them and store items for much longer. It would really save them a lot of effort later on.

He had already set a travel plan. It wasn't completely straight but would help to throw off anyone that picked up on their trail. Hopefully with three weeks of laying would have made that trail ice cold. Although he would give a lot of kudo's to someone who followed them all the way out here.

The base's entrance shut behind them. Naruto shifted the sand with his wind to hide the entrance. They had no way to know when the next sandstorm would occur so a bit of due diligence was required. The next time they came back would hopefully not require them to open the entrance at all. It would certainly be a novel experience to travel at such distances.

Getting there would be a pain in the ass though.

Naruto held Noriyuki's dagger on his palm. They were headed back north so the blade pointed the way. They were essentially going back the way they came but Sazanami assured them of a path they could take that was rarely used. Meaning it was perfect for sneaking into the Land of Fire.

Naruto adjusted his hat, angling it to block the sun.

"The Land of Fire... I wonder how everyone's doing. He he he he! _Won't they be in for a surprise._ "


	18. Chapter 17 - Of Gods and Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy. If you have a question about my fic or about Naruto in general I'm always willing to talk. Please leave a review or mention this story to fellow readers. It really helps motivate me to write faster :j
> 
> *Additional note: Normally I don't like putting these in my stories as they tend to be all the same with unimportant nonsense of the author's personal life. My focus for this story has been divided because I finally got my life long career and the fact I'm actually working on a real novel...with other fics on the side of course. I will update this story as much as I can. This story has been planned out for the next million words and a little beyond that. I plan to make it to that point.*
> 
> *Extra additional note: This was by far the longest (arc length) , most difficult, yet, most favourite chapter to write...You'll see why xD*
> 
> *Extra Extra Additional note: Thank you to those who have been commenting. I get a lot of enjoyment from responding to questions and hearing your thoughts and critiques.*

**Chapter 17 - Of Gods and Ghosts**

Hokushin had been watching the four figures for the past hour now. Trying to get a sense of just who they were and what their intentions for being in this land was. All together they looked as different as people could possibly be. If they had been traveling separately it would have been a different matter. Each uninteresting on their own. However, when four unique looking individuals with broadly different outfits were traveling together it raised questions.

Rounding back to who they were and why they were here?

They hadn't noticed him yet. Not like they would. His camouflage technique was flawless afterall. He had yet to meet anyone as great as himself in the art of stealth. It was kind of beneath him at this point to just act as a simple scout. But his master had said it was a matter of great importance. His immense skill in this was required in order to achieve their ultimate goal.

Master Hōki had been very harsh about it too.

Lately his master had been acting more aggressive. Flexing more of his influence on the populace. Hokushin had been worried that such actions would only draw suspicion from the people and other nobles. They may have gotten rid of the former Feudal Lord but his son seemed more cautious by the day. Assassinating his father and sister within such a short period of time had been a large part of that. Outright killing the boy now would only throw all their hard work to waste.

At least until they were certain they could pin all the blame on their political rival, Kōmei.

Plus all this recent nonsense of some fictitious ghost warrior that he gave no mind to. Who would really believe such a thing? Like it really mattered to the functioning of an entire nation. The citizens did apparently. Which factors into their plan and had started to make people question murders that were posed as accidents. If it was an enemy shinobi trying to go against them, he would understand, but ghosts?

It was all so ridiculous.

"Oh please I beg of you kind Gods! Please be a nice ramen shop in the next town!" The boisterous voice of the boy wearing dress clothes shouted. The young boy was yelling up at the sky, his hands clasped together like he was praying.

His companions were berating him about this strange outburst. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying at this distance. By the looks of them they were certainly a carefree bunch. He was unsure about the loud boy and the taller blonde but the other two were more discernible. The orange haired girl had standard ninja gear on while the grey haired man had a katana on at his side. 'A ronin,' Hokushin guessed, as the man looked the type to be one. Whoever they were they seemed an unlikely group to be traveling together.

"Hokushin."

He let out a sigh. Feeling the slight vibration behind him as his partner, Nagare, fazed out of the stone. His partner was supposed to switch with him hours ago but never showed up. So he had been stuck out here just watching the main road. A small poor nation like this didn't get many travellers who stuck around. So it was primarily just bumpkins and the odd merchant passing by.

"You're late."

Nagare grunted. "For a good reason. Get ready to move, we're going to draw them in."

Hokushin frowned. "Those four? Why? They seem to just be passing through. They'll be in the Land of Storms in a few hours and out of our hair".

"Master Hōki's intention for this scouting was them. More specifically, the boy wearing the black hat," Nagare explained.

"How are we to proceed then?"

"Follow me. Our plan is already in motion."

Hokushin's eyes stayed on the boy a few moments longer. His naive looking face only made him laugh. He didn't know what the importance was surrounding him but the Watari would crush him like an insect.

* * *

"Oh please I beg of you kind Gods! Please be a nice ramen shop in the next town!" Naruto shouted into the sky. It happened so abruptly that they all jerked in surprise. They had been traveling quietly for a while now. Just enjoying the scenery and the calm, relaxing weathering that graced the Land of Birds. Much more full of life than the Land of Wind, a complete contrast. It was a beautiful green nation blessed with a multitude of tones that a musician like himself loved. Tones that came from the majestic and serene Egrets of this country's namesake.

Naruto still seemed to lack that appreciation for natural music.

Menma could only smile thinking back to their sessions. He would give his leader his due when it came to effort. He certainly tried when it came to something he wanted to learn. Even when that effort seemed to run in circles. Naruto just didn't have much natural talent when it came to musical instruments. Over three weeks he managed the first section of one of the basic songs one must learn when playing the shakuhachi.

Even then it was very...rough, to put it mildly.

Truthfully, Menma had actually checked his ears at one point mistaking his nervous sweat for blood. Just him being safe of course.

He didn't have the heart to tell Naruto this though. Leaving him with trying to ensure his tone deaf friend never played it in public instead.

It seemed easier of the two options.

"Okay kid, I got to ask, why the hell do you keep talking to deities in the sky? Didn't really take you for the religious type."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "I'm not. I mean gods and other omnipotent beings are completely real and all that, but it's mainly because it was part of my training."

Sazanami quirked an eyebrow. "You were trained to pray randomly?"

"Criminal Rule Number Seven; Always say thanks to any higher powers. Better to have them on your side than against you, ya'know." Naruto stated it like it was a fact. There was so much sincerity it even made him cringe. Mainly because of how blasphemous it sounded when matched with how earnest it was. Cheapening faith as some sort of good luck charm so brazenly.

Only Naruto.

….

Naruto blinked owlishly. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Sorry kid but it's hard not to stare at ya spout that weird nonsense".

"Oh Naruto-kun," Sasame sighed.

"Naruto, even I think you shouldn't say such things so lightly."

Their leaders' jaws hung open, looking stunned and hurt at their candid opinions on the matter. Even clutching his chest like he was physically hurt. "Wow! I'm appalled! Appalled! If that's how it is I won't pray for any of you jerks anymore! More miracles for me!" Naruto huffed, stomping ahead of them.

"He says that but the only thing I ever hear him pray for is ramen," Sazanami deadpanned.

He and Sasame snickered at that.

Naruto's ears twitched. "Not true! Sometimes I pray for something interesting to happen!" Their leader defended his religious beliefs poorly. It's kind of a given when it was split between mild hunger and boredom.

The swordsmen folded his arms. "Really? So not just when you're hungry, you also pray for something to happen when you have nothing to do." Sazanami shook his head.

"Yes really! Watch and behold!" Naruto rubbed his hands together, blowing into them. He then raised the high into the air. Menma could see his friend was actually standing on the tips of his toes. You could feel the intensity coming off him. "DA DA DA DA! Oh please god or whoever's listening!"

"Oh here we go, this ought to be good."

"Shush-I ask for you to make this day full of excitement and to prove to these disbelievers how wrong they are! In exchange I'll toss some coins in a temple collection box, maybe!" Naruto remained motionless after he finished his unholy chant. No sense of shame or embarrassment for doing such an outrageous thing. Sure they weren't exactly in a public space but Menma knew Naruto didn't seem to care one way or the other about something like that.

Five minutes of staring at him though kind of wore thin on everyone's patience.

Sazanami groaned. "Can we go now?"

"Wait for it!"

"Really? You just want to stand like that all day?"

"I said wait!"

"Listen kid we can't just fool around like this when we have to-"

" _Someone help me! Please, they're going to kill me!"_

Any further conversation halted. Shouts coming from nearby reached them. Whoever it was it sounded like they were in real danger. From the direction it appeared that it was occurring from there path behind them. They had come upon a fork leading deeping into the Land of Birds back aways. From the signage it looked as though it led to the nation's capital.

Menma had thought this country was peaceful. All the merchants and travellers that they had passed by said it hadn't seen war in nearly fifty years. That it wasn't a very powerful or wealthy land it's ruler was kind and sought to help the people. He couldn't help but want to meet the man. It was hard enough to meet someone so thoughtful to others. Being a Feudal Lord as well made him even rarer in his opinion. The Land of Rice Paddies has had bad luck in regards to their former rulers after all.

'But no matter how peaceful everything is, there will always be lowlifes looking to harm others for money,' Menma internally sighed. It was always hard to think about given his own past. Now he just had to persevere and step up. He had been training to make things better for everyone who needed it after all.

"Ha! Be in awe heathens! Ask and ye shall receive," Naruto jeered.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sazanami groaned.

"We should go check it out," Sasame said, already preparing a kunai.

Menma nodded in agreement."Yes, we should hurry,"

They all heard a loud groan. Followed by soft mutterings and curses. Naruto pushed his way past them. Shaking his head, "Seems like we're stopping everyday to assist someone," Naruto cursed some more. "Even though we're back tracking I guess we can go check it out. Since it's all my fault anyway."

"Oh shut up," Sazanami griped. "Don't go connecting someone shouting for help in the woods as some divine answer from a half assed prayer."

Naruto took off, laughing. "What was that? Sorry, I couldn't make any of that out. Sounds like you have a crow squawking in your mouth. Guess it's fitting we're in the Land of Birds huh."

Menma couldn't help but laugh at the swordsman as he clicked his teeth. While it was certainly mean spirited, the joke had a certain amount of wit to it. Naruto and Sazanami always seemed to be trading verbal blows so to speak. At first Menma wanted to bring that up but soon found it was just their way. As strange as it sounded, Naruto seemed closer with Sazanami than with him and Sasame. Neither had yet to admit it though.

It was a mystery to him why that was.

"Please! I need this money to help my friend!"

Slowing a step behind the others, Menma pulled out his new Tsuchibue. It had fewer tones than his Ocarina but its specially crafted bronze casing allowed the sound to travel much faster and clearly than his regular Ocarina. Sad as it was to part with his first instrument Menma had little choice in the matter. During the incident with his clan the Ocarina had cracked, leaving much of it's true potential wasted. This new Tsuchibue wouldn't face the same end.

" **Melody of Madness** ," Menma whispered before letting his chakra resound through the metal. The music carried those waves to the bandits who currently were surrounding the man in trouble. A perfect opportunity to test out how truly effective his new instrument was.

Since sound travelled faster than his companions, his jutsu hit the enemies first. He hadn't used it in a long time. It was definitely more aggressive than his other techniques. But, mainly due to it being more chakra intensive. Given how likely they would encounter greater threats and challenges Menma had wanted to ensure his repitrior was as broad as possible. He brushed up on techniques he opted not to use. If they helped Naruto then he would be more flexible in his methods.

The bandit poised over the cowering man stopped. His knife that was aimed to kill him dropped to the ground. As the jutsu began affecting the bandits chakra network and subsequently his brain, the goon started swinging his fists wildly towards his comrades. This jutsu was meant to cause the target to see the world as if it was a nightmare. Those around him become monsters or other apparitions that invoke terror in the individual.

'I could only get one of them,' Menma brooded. He had intended to get at least three of the five similarly dressed bandits. While his jutsu didn't get it's fully intended effect, it did cause confusion and chaos in the group as some of them tried to restrain their ally. The effects were only temporary but had the potency of the jutsu varied on how well he played each note. Like with the proficiency with hand seals on ninjutsu, music based jutsu was more complex as each tone and note had to be perfect to get the maximum effect for the least amount of chakra.

Sazanami was already on top of them. Swiftly disabling some of the bandits of their own swords. Compared to the former bounty hunter the bandits seemed to lack the grace that his friend had. Without much effort he forced two of them to flee from the fight.

"What? A replacement!" One of the bandits shouted. He had jumped at Sasame only for her to turn into a log. She jumped out of some bushes throwing shuriken from the man's flank. While the guy managed to deflect some of them a few slipped past his guard and struck his shoulder. He too fled seeing that he was injured and outmatched.

" **Rasenshield,"** Naruto called out lazily. The blue eyed boy stood there with his hand out as the last one had charged at him with his blade. Sparks flew everywhere as the metal struck the spiraling blue disk. It was almost comical seeing the full sized katana be grinded away by their leaders jutsu. The look of shock and fear as the man stared at the almost bladeless hilt. "You really picked the wrong opponent on this ya know." Naruto laughed, wiping his hands of the metal dust.

"M-Monster!" The bandit exclaimed. Spinning around the man dashed away, hollering and screaming.

"Monster? Hey jerk! I still have feelings, ya know!"

Menma jumped down seeing all of the bandits had fled. He had been too distracted by Naruto's jutsu to notice that his opponent had vanished as well. The jutsu cast of him most likely wore off, giving him enough capacity to know a hopeless fight. He would need to work on that jutsu some more.

"Thank you all so much! I fear I wouldn't have made it if not for you all." Their rescuee said. He was younger than Menma initially though. He had short brown hair, black eyes, and wore circular glasses. His outfit consisted of a purple and white kimono with a hakama. By his scrawny physique he didn't seem like someone who should be traveling alone.

Menma smiled. "It was our pleasure. We are glad we could help you."

"I wish there was a way I could repay you all for your kindness but...it seems I have nothing to offer you," The young man admitted sadly.

"You don't have to thank us. We are always willing to lend a hand to those in need".

"Menma, don't go around saying that," Naruto chided.

The man's eyes twinkled. His look of sadness was quickly being replaced with burgeoning hope. It was...moving. "Really! If you would do me this kindness not only myself but the entire nation would be grateful to you!" The man bowed lowly. His forehead practically digging into the dirt.

"Of course we - Mmmmmrrr!" Menma started before Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I would like some details before we decide anything," Naruto interrupted. "We do have our own mission at the moment after all."

"Yes of course! Please let me explain my situation..."

So apparently the person they had just rescued was named Chishima. He was a page serving some high priest named Mōsō here in the Land of Birds. He explained the current situation happening in the land. Things weren't great at the moment it seemed. The biggest being the death of Lord Ōwashi, the ruler of this nation. It was disparaging to hear that the man Menma had hoped to meet had already perished. The land seemed to be facing more troubles now since his untimely death. Now his son was ruling the land with Mōsō as regent.

However the nation's top military leader, Lord Kōmei, had also been in consideration for replacing the Feudal Lord. The man didn't think Lord Ōwashi's son, Lord Sagi, was old enough to rule on his own. Even decrying the arrangement with Mōsō acting with the same authority the Feudal Lord normally held. It sounded very derivative of many political power grabs and pointed alot to some of the means a power hungry noble would go to ensure his ascension.

The political problems aside the true issues lay with this rise of a supposed cursed warrior that's been causing a great amount of unrest with the populous. It seemed difficult enough for Feudal Lord Sagi with the loss of his father and little sister. With this apparition now terrorizing his people everyone's been too scared to even go outside. The country was in bad enough shape as it currently was. This would only make things worse.

"Wow! I had no idea you were the brother of a Feudal Lord," Sasame said.

"Really Sasame-chan! He says their capital is being haunted by a ghost and that's the first thing you ask!" Naruto screeched uncharacteristically.

"Actually Lord Sagi and I were only raised like siblings. He and I are more like old childhood friends," Chishima corrected.

"Hey don't just ignore my comment!"

The Page laughed awkwardly. "Sorry about that. Truthfully I have never seen this ghost before. I know it has appeared before my Master. He is not one to make such claims lightly."

"S-So you want us to g-go to the capital to battle a g-ghost?" Naruto asked.

Chishima nodded, bowing his head again.

Naruto held out his arms, almost looking like he was about to embrace the man. Only for him to cross them into an X shape. " _Rejected! Denied! Not a chance!"_

Menma didn't understand Naruto's vicious rejection. Normally he wouldn't mind helping someone they encountered. Sure, hunting down a ghost seemed a little ridiculous. But the eccessense of the task could be much different than what's assumed. It may not be a ghost at all. He wouldn't put it past someone to use the Feudal Lords death as a tool for their own gain. A cursed warrior that haunts people could be used as a distraction for other deeds. Shinobi with the right skill set could easily pull it off with those untrained being none the wiser. Perhaps even this Lord Kōmei was behind all of it.

That was Menma's theory anyway. Even he took a small semblance of belief that this ghost may be real.

He had never been one to care if such things were real or not. True there was a sense of relief knowing that there was something after death. Just considering an endless void wasn't comforting even for him. The fear of death did not grip him though, whatever the end result was following his end.

"Please you are the only ones I can ask! Those men that just attacked me took all the money my Land could spare to hire shinobi from the Leaf village! But I understand this may be asking too much." Chishima reached into his kimono, pulling a small blade out. He angled it's edge towards his gut like one would to commit seppuku. "In that case I am committed to making any sacrifice!"

The blade stabbed through his stomach. Chishima hunched over as a result.

"You idiot!" Sazanami yelled.

"Kyaaaa!" Sasame screamed.

"Wait! Don't throw your life away!" He shouted, holding out his hand.

"Huh? What are you all talking about?" Chishima asked. He raised his head up pulling a small pouch from his stomach. Pouring out its contents a small pile of coins were dumped onto the ground. "This is all the money I have in the world. Everything I have saved up since I was a child. If you agree to help me then I would gladly give this and everything else I have."

"That was awesome~!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes practically twinkling.

"Really kid! What was awesome about it! That nearly gave us a heart attack!" Sazanami scolded.

Of that, Menma had to agree. He was clutching his chest at how stressful that was. He had half a mind to yell at the Page for not just using regular pockets. The only leeway given was that no one would have ever thought to cut open Chishima's stomach area to steal his bag of coins. An ingenious yet nauseated way to hide one's wealth.

"Tell ya what, you show me how you did that trick and I'll help you take over this country," Naruto said, holding out his hand.

"Take over - No, I only need your assistance to help my friend," Chishima corrected.

"Ya whatever, do we have a deal?"

The smile on the Page's face brightened exponentially. Even small beads of tears forming on the edges of his eyes. Taking Naruto's hand with both of his own, he nodded. "Yes, thank you so much!"

Menma let out a sigh of relief. He was glad Naruto was on board with this. If ninja were behind it then having him to support them would be crucial. If there really weren't ninja then he honestly had no idea as to how they would go about combatting this ghost. His well dressed friend always seemed to pull an impossible solution out of nowhere when they needed it. Hopefully there was some secret method Naruto could come up with to handle some disembodied spirit.

"Alright then it's decided! We will be heading to the capitol to fight a ghost!" Naruto announced. He then turned to face Menma with a look of sheer determination in his blue eyes. Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. A very shaky and trembling hand. "That being said; Menma I am placing you in charge of this mission and will defer to you from a... safe distance. Yes. That is all."

"...What?"

* * *

There was banging on the alarm bells stationed around the capital. Lights from the lanterns shining up into the night sky. Calls and shouting from multiple directions filling the bare and empty streets. The city looked more like a prison at the moment. With an escaped prisoner on the loose with everyone in a frenzy trying to recapture them. They had taken a steady pace making it here before sprinting in when they heard the alarms.

"I reckon we got here right on time," Sazanami claimed. "I can see the cursed warrior." Indeed. Floating through the black sky was this cursed warrior that was said to be haunting the capital. The swordsmen had seen his fair share of weirdness but an actual ghost was a stretch.

Seeing was believing though. Especially with its haunting appearance. The traditional warring states period armor and blood red men-yoroi giving it that foreboding presence.

Undoubtedly their group would be much better suited to combatting the ghost they didn't wait to meet this high priest who Chishima spoke of. Why talk to the man who claimed to see it when it was right there. So instead he had taken point with Menma and Sasame at his sides. Naruto carried Chishima on his back, taking a position a few feet back from the rest of them.

The swordsmen could literally see the life draining away from the kid the closer they got to the city. Every step making his complexion reach ever closer to terminally ill. He had a good idea as to why and would hopefully get a rise out of their 'fearless' leader later. Sure it would be petty and heartless to mock someone for their fears. Doubly so as the kid was still...well, a kid. A part of him really thought it best to be the adult of the situation.

"Give em hell guys!" Naruto cheered as he slowed down even more. "I'll keep Chishima safe from behind that building over there! Good luck!"

But Naruto wasn't making that easy.

"Look the cursed warrior is setting down near that shrine," Sasame said. She leapt forward like she was ready for anything. Brave and determined against this paranormal foe. Definitely more leader material at the moment then a certain eccentric blonde he was thinking about teasing later.

The three of them stood fast in front of the small temple. It looked much older than typical ones he was familiar and shrines were said to be holy. Areas where evil spirits and the dead could not enter. Each temple was usually built for a specific deity in mind but the usual standards still held true to their boundaries consecration. Bit of a false claim now given how it was currently being used as a refuge for some unholy ghost.

The wooden doors creaked open. From the darkness came the ghost in question. Floating over the main altar in front, landing with an audible rattle of its plated armor. It's eyes glowed a very terse yellow like they were made of fire. In its hand it held a long halberd with a torn red cloth tied to the blade's base. It stood motionless. Glowing eyes unmoving or acknowledging their presence.

He was starting to think the kid had the right idea.

As did Sasame and Menma apparently. The former still seemed to have some nerve as she threw several kunai blades at the apparition. Loud thunks echoed as they landed on several places in the armor. It didn't seem to have its intended effect sadly. The ghostly warrior seemed to ignore the attacks entirely, walking towards them at a casual pace. Sasame threw even more blades at their approaching enemy only for the same disinterested response.

Seeing as ranged attacks weren't getting anywhere he drew his sword. Sazanami hadn't a clue if a sword would even work on a ghost but he doubted anyone could move after having their head cut off. Pushing off into a sword running strike he slid past the figure, his blade meeting no resistance as the ghost's helmet flew off it's body. He was certain his attack was fatal. A perfect decapitating strike.

Too bad ghosts didn't seem to care whether they had a head or not.

It turned around towards him. Moving like nothing had happened. A shining blue light emanating from the hole where its helmet had been placed.

"Okay now I'm betting on this being the real deal," He muttered. "You may not need your head but I reckon you still need your legs! Kiyaa!" With a cry he angled his blade low, sweeping the ghost's greaves out at the knees. His sword tore through the metal-hide padding sending the ghost collapsing to the ground.

It lay there only moving slightly as the blue light began to shine even brighter than before. They all watched speechless as the light then shot into the sky leaving only the hollow remnants of the armor. Its separate pieces fell apart revealing them to be hollow and empty. No sign of blood and anything resembling a human precedence had been using them.

Sazanami shivered.

Sasame and Menma slowly approached the empty armor to get a better look at it as well. Didn't need to be a master of observation to see their pale faces and tensed bodies as they drew closer.

*CLAP!*

They all jumped as Naruto jumped onto the scene. A strained smile plastered on his face.

"ExCellEnt wOrK tEaM!" His voice cracked as he congulated them. The kid stuck out a shaky thumbs up. "Looks like we're all done! _Now let's get the fuck out of here!_ "

* * *

Naruto grumbled as Sazanami pushed him forward. Sure he was dragging his feet but he didn't need this prisoner treatment! Okay, ya, he bailed on them when they fought the ghost but didn't they get he was deathly allergic to them? It was a real medical condition that he would gladly pay any amount of money for a doctor to write a note stating as such. Now that the ghost was gone they should be able to leave and never come back to this god forsaken, unholy, cursed land ever again!

Regrettably his 'friends' didn't agree.

"Come on Naruto. Stop acting like your ill, I don't feel like dragging you again," the lousy swordsmen complained.

Yes, he tried to escape but they caught him and dragged him back.

Lousy jerks.

"Rassa Frassa! So stupid." He cursed at them under his breath.

They were on their way to see this Lord Mōsō. Hopefully with this ghost debacle behind them Naruto could squeeze out a free meal from the guy and they could be on their merry way. From the looks of the estate it didn't appear that even someone with the same authority as the Feudal Lord had a lot of money. He had been in road side hotels that were much nicer than this place. The building didn't have anything that made it look distinct and the grounds looked as tended to as a field in the middle of nowhere.

The inside was even more depressing.

The stylized fusuma doors looked faded, with the artwork detailing the rivers and birds of the land were dulled grey and bland in design. The walls had small chips where the wood cracked showing wear and tare in the varnish. In the centre of the room was a poorly crafted table. Most likely a piece of wood that had drifted down the river that they attached legs to. Even the tatami mats felt like they could be used as sandpaper!

'Probably what they used to smooth out the table,' Naruto mused, laughing to himself at his rude but poignant thoughts.

"Wow this really isn't what I expected a lord to live in," Sasame commented.

Sazanami snorted.

Naruto laughed some more.

"You guys are being rude," Menma chided.

Chishima smiled, unperturbed by their comments. "No it's alright. Lord Mōsō doesn't care for the trappings of wealth and power. Living a modest life is one that befits a man of his wisdom."

"Can't say I've met a noble not interested in at least a few luxuries," Sazanami remarked.

"Well I can assure that….."

Naruto frowned. For some reason his throat started to feel a little dry. His lips chapped as he tried to moisten them with his tongue. He felt strange. He didn't feel hungry or sad or angry. Besides being here against his will he wasn't in any distress but he felt...off. Like his mind couldn't comprehend his body's own state. A feeling that was becoming stronger by the second.

.

.

.

_Thirsty…So thirsty_

_._

_._

_._

Naruto's heart lurched as he became petrified. His nails digging into his knees. Breath stagnated.

Everything around him seemed to be unchanged. Chishima was still talking to his friends like nothing was happening. Everyone was the same. Nothing. They didn't move or act any differently a moment again. 'What the hell is this!' His brain was shouting what his mouth couldn't. Without any cause or reason the words being spoken by everyone became dulled and silent to Naruto. His vision dimmed soon afterwards until all that was left was darkness.

Darkness. Hatred. Craving.

He knelt in darkness as these feelings wrapped around him like chains. They filled him like poison and bile that turned his stomach. The only sense these feelings were getting stronger.

Getting closer.

" _Ah ha ha ha! My apologies for meeting you then in such squalor."_ The source of this vileness spoke.

Naruto's vision blurred back as he strained to move his head towards the door. A shadow of evil silhouetting behind the paper shoji. One that projected something not human. It's a figure not contouring to anything resembling even the most basic of creatures. Something far removed and much worse than any ghost.

Even as it slid open to show a man most would view as common and unnoticeable, Naruto knew. The bald man in the robes wasn't what he appeared. His composure, his smile, even his disarming tone was mask. All lies!

He was a demon in human skin.

Chishima bowed to the demon. "My Lord please allow me to present Naruto, Sasame, Menma and Sazanami. As I already explained they rescued me not far from the city and were gracious enough to help us. All four are shinobi from the Hidden Sand village."

That's right. Currently they were pretending to be ninjas from the Sand village. Unsurprisingly, Noriyuki had several Sand headbands stashed away in the hideout. Why his sensei would hold onto them when he abandoned the village so long ago was anyone's guess. With his assumption in particular leaning towards being used to steal stuff while disguised. Seemed likely as Noriyuki would dress in drag if it meant screwing people out of their stuff. Not even using a transformation jutsu either.

It was quite the spectacle to witness.

"Oh? Sand Shinobi? Quite rare to see them north of the border. In any case it is good to meet you my friends. You have my gratitude for your help in this matter. I heard you encounter the - "

Not bothering to listen anymore to this demon's crap Naruto shot up to his feet, holding up a finger. "Just a moment." There was a potted plant in the corner. It was a ficus or something close to it. Not the prettiest flora ever so Naruto didn't feel bad about doing this. He leaned over, letting that bile in his stomach rise until it came to his throat. It spewed out of his mouth like facet. Bitter and acidic matter exited his body.

"Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" Sasame rushed over to him. He felt her hand on his back. Very soothing in any other circumstance. Naruto ignored all their voices of concern for his health. His mind a thousand miles away at the moment. Even with releasing that fifth from his system he felt terrible.

Not because of anything physical. No. He felt ashamed of himself at that moment.

He hadn't a clue who this monster was but his very presence got to him. The last time he felt like this was with Hiratei. When that psycho held his blade against his throat. Where death was better than being around him. That man's emotions towards him were palpable. You could feel them a mile off. Now this no named priest came out of nowhere and he was able to make Naruto's eyes water from being in the same room?

Unacceptable!

This Mōsō guy or whatever he was basically threw down the gauntlet.

Naruto wasn't sure what someone so dangerous and malevolent was doing in this small nation. Actually, to be entirely truthful, Naruto hadn't really been paying attention when Chishima explained everything to him. He had gotten caught up in the ghost bit and adjusting his clothes in the reflection of the Page's round glasses. He tuned out the rest as white noise.

That was his bad.

But the key points were clear. This place was haunted. Cursed actually. Whatever hell pit this demon spewing false platitudes came from was behind everything that he tuned out on. Using someone as naive and dimwitted as Chishima was an easy mark. Making himself out to be some kind elderly monk was a ruse. Everyone in the Land of Birds was being used so he could take over this nation. Naruto and his friends included. With no one but him being the wiser to Mōsō's true intentions or nature. Only through Naruto's infrequent empathic abilities was this demon's facade seen through.

Sadly he couldn't yell it out without any proof. As much as he wanted to. That wouldn't help anyone. He wasn't some loud mouth punk anymore. He needed to be more like his sensei. Needed to act like his sensei. Think like his sensei. Most importantly, he needed to drink like his sensei.

'Game on asshole,' Naruto shouted in his mind. He may not have a clue as to why their help was requested but Mōsō-chan here was going to face a reckoning now that he was on the scene.

Naruto was going to eat him alive.

He stood up. Adjusting his clothes. He grunted, clearing out his sore throat. "Sorry about that. New diet. Helps clear the system." Everyone in the room looked at him like he was crazy...They hadn't seen anything yet.

"Are you sure, young man? If you require respite there is a room I could provide you," The asshole offered.

"Ya kid, if you weren't feeling well then you should have just said so," Sazanami added.

Naruto laughed. "Nonsense! I feel like a million ryo!" From his bag he pulled out his secret weapon. It was chansy by now seemed appropriate to cause some bodily harm. This was his retaliation to Mōsō. He was going to pick out the gauntlet, light it on fire and shove it back down this pretenders throat. "In fact I feel like celebrating this meeting with a drink!" Naruto pulled out a special bottle of alcohol along with two glasses and placed them on the piece of shit table.

"I-I don't really drink," Mōsō said.

Naruto placed a single glass down on the table. "What? Get out of here. A big guy like you looks like he knows how to drink and how to eat, he he he he!"

"Naruto! That's incredibly rude," Menma scolded.

"Yes you're absolutely right team leader!" Naruto uncorked the bottle, holding it out to everyone. "I should be offering to everyone here. How rude of me."

They all blanched. Even scooting away from him. The scent alone was enough to curl the chipping paint off the already chipped walls. The liquid in the bottle was practically poison. He had only had a few ounces of it once before and that was enough to lay him out for the entire night.

"Kid what the hell is that! It smells like rotting wood." Sazanami mumbled with his hand covering his face.

"Desert willow actually. They go deep into the deserts in the Land of Wind - Where we live - find the most petrified tree that can be found. Distill it down into liquid form and add the mixture with traditional rectified spirits to get this!"

"Wait...that's actually a bottle of Seirei!"

"Correct!" Naruto began pouring the liquid poison into the glass. His eyes staring down Mōsō just under the brim of his hat. "It's 190 proof, illegal in most countries and has been used as lacquer remover for some merchant vessels. In crueler countries it's given to death row inmates as a last drink and their method of execution. A man once dumped a bottle into the ocean only for a whale to come floating to the surface belly up. The last time I saw someone drink it the whites of their eyes turned yellow and pissed themselves with blood".

…

Everyone watched on as he slid the glass in front of Mōsō. The monster in question was sweating a little. A noticeable knot in his treacherous throat. The bastard was probably going to try and get out of it. Not on his watch though!

"It would be the greatest honor to share a drink with. For doing so much for dear Shishimi here who-"

"Chishima," the page corrected.

"-Who's been like a brother to me these past three hours." Naruto held up the bottle, waiting on the bastard to follow suit.

"I-I don't know if that is appropriate and all... especially since you look so young," Mōsō said defensively.

"Young? But I'm almost twenty five-Oh! Oh okay, I see how it is. You sweet talker. No need to flatter me, we're already on the case. We'll do everything we can to find that ghost! You have my word! I swear on this solemn vow between us, sealed with a drink." Naruto's grin widened. Taking on a form that Noriyuki would be proud of. "So don't feel shy on my account. Besides, I can tell you seem a little... _thirsty_."

The pretenders' eyes became a little sharper. Nostrils flaring slightly. Seeing that Naruto wouldn't take no for an answer, the bastard took the glass. They let the glass clink together as they said their toast.

"You have my gratitude for helping our nation young man."

"May it be prosperous until I'm old enough to shave. Bottoms up. Oh and just a heads up, don't blow out any candles for a while. Safety reasons."

Surprising even himself he performed the ultimate Noriyuki power move. Tilting his head back he downed the bottle in a single go. He could hear the hushed gasps from his friends. Almost feeling my shock and nausea from watching him.

"Kid! You just barfed your guts out and now you're drinking 20 ounces of pure alcohol. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Ah delicious~!" Naruto said as he banged the bottom of the bottle for the last drops. "If I am I'll try not to come back as a ghost and haunt you all. Seems like this country is full up on ghosts at the moment. I wouldn't want to offend any of them."

"But we've already taken care of the ghost Naruto-kun. It looked like it's spirit had disappeared when the armor was destroyed." Sasame said. It may have been the Seirei in him but for some reason she looked more majestic and beautiful to him now than ever before. Truly alcohol was an amazing liquid that helped improve how one saw the world.

Even Menma and Sazanami seemed to be glowing as well….

"Nonshenshe!" He slurred. "That wasn't a ghosty!"

"As much as I hate to admit it kid, that did seem to be the case," Sazanami argued.

Naruto shook his head. Almost regretting as it made the room spin that much faster. He glanced over to Mōsō who seemed to be in physical distress. The large man was hacking and coughing. The liquid was basically fire to the throat. Chishima was helping his fiendish master from killing over. The stupid fool!

They were all idiots!

Only he could hold his liquor!

He was the best!

"Nuh uh! It was all smoke and mirrors. A trick of the light. A ruse. An illusion. A false flag. Trickery. Guile. Deception. Deceit. Swindling. Chicanery. Flim-flammery. Skullduggery. Subterfuge-"

"Okay, okay, we get it Naruto," Menma interrupted rudely.

"Yes, thank you team leader, I do own a thesaurus." Naruto swayed to the dissimulating bastard. Mōsō's mendacious oculars were gawking at his exhaustive specimen. "You, you have my word as a man of men, we will find the ghost and beat him up for you! Even if we have to...have to...have to take them with us, they will be goners."

"Okay I think it's time to go," Menma said. "I apologise for his behaviour. We'll get to solving this issue as quickly as possible."

"Excellent! Now that's leadership! Onward all! Off to find the phantasmic existences!" Naruto grabbed Chishima by his collar. "You too my brother!"

"W-Wait Naruto I still need to help Lord-!"

"Aweshome...that you for all your nice assistance. Ha ha ha! I said ass." Naruto giggled as he dragged the Page out of the room. With his companions in tow as he shambled away from the estate. They needed distance right now. Whatever scheme that bastard was playing the drunk blonde was sure there were those helping him. He couldn't entrench himself so deeply without getting help from someone.

Men as devious as that always had lackeys.

Naruto shifted his eyes back and forth. He peered behind a lone tree in the middle of a field. The coast seemed clear.

"Okay kid, before we unload...whatever that was back there you really need to purge. You're looking worse than one of my bounties that got tied to the back of a horse and dragged ten miles." Sazanami folded his arms, looking none too happy at the moment.

"Thanks you look good to". Naruto winked at the swordsmen. "Alright here's what's going to happen. For the next few days I'm going to be...indisposed. Menma as this is still your show you can lead the investigation".

"You were serious about that? Wait, are we really still investing this? I was sure the ghost was exorcised last night." Menma shot out.

"Already asking the tough questions, you'll make a great leader. Just look around and see what you can dig up," Naruto responded, blatantly ignoring the gaping and unimpressed musician's concerns.

"The one I really need help from is you Chishima." He said to the dazed man. The spectacled Page pointed to himself. "Yes you. I'm pretty sure I have this all figured out. I just need some help with drawing a circle."

"Drawing a... circle?" Chishima repeated.

"Yes and I'll also need a tub filled to the brim with water. Make sure the tub is big too."

"A tub filled with water? If you want to take a bath there is an onsen here in town I can show you."

"No thanks, I'll have one later."

"Then why...?"

Naruto licked his cracked lips. "Because my throat is killing me."

* * *

Hōki could feel the trickles of water slide down his neck as he held the jug above his face. This had been his third jug since he was forced to drink that vile liquid that stupid brat offered him. It had been like acid going down his throat. He nearly passed out from dehydration, needing several gallons of water to help regain his semblance. Delicious and sweet nectar that was in abundance in this worthless piece of a land.

He hadn't noticed it until he received Lord Orochimaru's gift until he realized how much he loved water. The flavour. The texture. The coolness down his throat. The fullness of his body. It was like he was truly tasting for the first time in his life. It was now an indescribable pleasure to him that he now couldn't go a few minutes without it.

That Seirei he drank only made it taste all the more sweeter in comparison.

Naruto Uzumaki. The boy Lord Orochimaru had tasked him to kill. He hadn't given it much thought as to what the child was like. He and his Watari were more than capable of taking care of some no named juvenile brat. At the time Hōki thought it was almost too easy. A trade wholly in his favor.

Until he had his men do more research on the little monster.

There wasn't a ninja alive who didn't fear the prospect of Hozuki castle. Friends he had fought beside during his earlier wandering years with the Watari had been captured and sent there. Only after a few loose lips from the guards in a tavern revealed they died not long after their arrival. The warden had supposedly tortured them into suicide.

It was a death sentence for men like him.

Plain and simple.

Except for Naruto Uzumaki apparently. His wanted flier had already reached their land a few weeks ago. The image on the paper looked nothing like the one he encountered. Only Lord Orochimaru's less antiquated version aided in identifying the boy. Even then it didn't do the blonde menace justice.

The leader of the Watari could barely handle six ounces of that acid with an aching headache and a near death by alcohol poisoning as a result. The boy downed more than three times that amount then walked away more than a little tipsy. It may not have said much to whether the rumors of the boy's legendary escape were true but it gave the seasoned infiltrator enough insight to know he was dangerous.

The boy made him.

He didn't know how but the ridiculously dressed little fool knew he wasn't some simple priest. His words and actions were made to provoke him. Make him look foolish with that offering of goodwill and to state clearly that he wouldn't be made a fool of while everyone else remained none the wiser. Seeing only a stubborn and reckless child acting like an imbecile.

Hōki now understood why Lord Orochimaru wanted Uzumaki dead.

It did leave him in a precocious spot though. Any other moment he would have tried to get the boy and his friends to leave. He was already so close to taking this country. With the wanted poster on the blonde boy it could have simply been better to alert the Land of Fire of his location. Push the boy out through legitimate means.

But then he would face Lord Orochimaru's wrath.

The power he had been granted by the Sannin was indescribable. While the process itself had been painful, Hōki had gained more strength and power in that moment than a lifetime of stealing and imitating jutsu's of other villages. To be given such power so easily and freely spoke highly of the legendary shinobi like Orochimaru. It only emphasized how much more powerful the Sannin was and why he would do everything in his power not to anger him.

With this power he had half a mind to just take the country by force and forgo all the planning and assassinations they had committed. No! He could go further and take the surrounding lands as well! Only through the promise of more power down the line held Hōki's hand. Once Naruto Uzumaki was disposed of then Orochimaru would grant him even more abilities. He would not only have this nation but its neighbours as well! The Watari's history as lowly wanderers would be expunged! Their names carried all the way to the corners of the globe as all the great villages bowed to them!

"Yes...It's only a matter of time now."

Hōki felt a sudden gust coming through his parlour. He bit his tongue at their abrupt entrance. They had been driving him mad with their incessant rudeness. It was Hokushin and Nagare, kneeling before him on the ceiling. Huffing, he set his pitcher of water down. Now was the time to move onto the final stages.

"My lord, we have planted the evidence in Kōmei's estate," Hokushin reported. "His guilt will all be certain once we set our plan in motion. With the death of Lord Ōwashi and his daughter Toki it will just leave the reclusive Lord Sagi left before this nation becomes ours."

"Good, now we just need to rile things up some more and everything shall be done in a few days. Have the men launch an attack on Sagi during his trip to the lake. Make sure to use the weapons Kōmei's guards use. No doubt those 'sand shinobi' will try and protect him."

His blue haired servant nodded. "What about Naruto Uzumaki and his group? Our encounter with them from earlier showed them much more dangerous than initially thought. How do you plan to eliminate them?"

Nagare grunted. "Yes, we must be prepared for him. From what I witnessed the boy possessed a jutsu that turned hardened steel into dust. The rumors about him seem more credible after witnessing him up close."

"Do not concern yourselves with that," Hōki started, "I already have a means to deal with him. I only needed him to be drawn in. Now he has plenty of reason to stay." He was leaving out that it was from his newly gifted power that he was confident enough to face the boy. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki couldn't make a move now without his knowing. He was even aware of some of this nation's other hidden secrets as well! He would let the boy scurry around while he bided his time.

"You never told us of his importance my lord," Hokushin stated. A twinge of curiosity and suspicion in his subordinate's voice. The young man always was ambitious and arrogant. Normally he didn't care for such things but he was usual in his ability to conceal himself if nothing else. An annoying pest he had recently started to realize could jeopardize his plans.

' _They want your power~ They'll take it from you~'_

Hōki grit his teeth. "Nor is it anything you need to bother yourself with. Follow my orders and the Watari will finally have a home to build its foundations on. We are so close. Now go forth!"

They both departed. Hōki was certain that Hokushin and Nagare stayed a moment longer than the rest. 'They're suspicious of me,' he thought begrudgingly, 'they want the power Orochimaru has bestowed upon me!' The Watari leader growled as he drank another gallon of water. His throat still felt unbearably dry and his stomach empty.

He would deal with those two traitors soon. Their lack of conviction and jealousy would turn them against him. Hōki had already turned some of them to his control. For now he would bide his time and use them until their purpose is done. Soon all his goals would be realized.

* * *

Hokushin watched as the swordsman and the two other kids went off. For supposed sand shinobi they weren't all that observant. He had tried his luck, getting closer to the attached guest house in the estate. Even a few meters away they hadn't a clue as to his presence. True his skill in the art of subterfuge was peerless but this was just sad. He wasn't even trying.

All the more so with their leader.

Whatever lie they made up to that hapless Page was about as far as such a blatant lie would go. It was strange that they even had those headbands in the first place. Not that it wasn't difficult to take some cloth, a strip of metal and a sharp edge to make them. It was just that they were very well fashioned. The crude sand gourd of the village's namesake was perfectly etched.

'Perhaps they wandered on some stray Sand shinobi,' he mused. 'Not that it really matters'.

Hokushin waited a few moments longer. This would be his best chance. Naruto Uzumaki was now alone. He didn't know what was happening with his master at the moment but such dangerous elements had to be taken care of discreetly. Whatever rumors about Uzumaki would be put to an end in a few moments. The Watari would not let anyone get in their way. Their name would be known far and wide as the strongest and greatest clan.

He took several steps forward. Making his way closer to the boys room. Even from outside he could hear the sound of soft snoring. His target was out like a light. Such a carefree mentality was the bane of all shinobi.

"Squeak?"

His hand froze as he reached for the door. Neck twisting to the sound of the noise. For a moment he had thought it was someone who stepped too heavily on the wooden walkway. The state of the manor certainly didn't make it easy to sneak around without making some noise.

'It's just a mouse,' he realized. To his relief it had only been a small rodent that had scurried by, jumping down into the patch of grass.

Shaking his head Hokushin continued with his objective. Sliding the door open he slipped in staying along the edges of the wall. He positioned himself on the ceiling to give himself a vantage point just in case someone did barge in. This wouldn't take long but he wasn't a professional for nothing.

His target lay haphazardly across the futon. Blanket half covering the kid. It was strange to see the boy still wearing that suit even while he slept. His hat lay on top of his face to block out the light. The sound of light snoring with the rhythmic wave of his chest contracting. Only a light grumble coming out as he scratched his stomach.

Hokushin poised his blade. He would let gravity do most of the work in this. Dropping down on the boy and stabbing him through his chest. The angle would go right through the heart with death happening within five seconds. His greater size and weight would keep the boy from moving. His left hand free to pin any attack the blonde might muster. It would be a textbook assassination.

Dropping he could see his target right up to the moment his blade's tip was brushed up against the blanket. The white cloth was thick but nothing so tough that it would provide any meaningful defense. It also didn't mean that it wouldn't have any resistance whatsoever. In fact he shouldn't have felt the recoil of his blade hitting the tatami mats below.

Yet he did.

His target vanished into thin air.

"What in the..!" Spinning around to find the boy he was left stunned to see he was alone in the room. There was nothing around him nor did the doors show any sign of being opened. Truthfully it happened so fast that he didn't even realize the boy had moved. An impossibility for someone as skilled as he was. "What it a genjutsu?" He said aloud.

"Nope. Sadly I haven't poked my head into those scrolls yet." A scraggly and hoarse voice answered.

Hokushi's head shot up to the ceiling to see the boy laying down on the wooden panels with his blanket still covering him. To the Watari ninja it just seemed as though the boy had simply moved himself and his bedding to the ceiling like gravity wasn't a factor to his sleep. Uzumaki was doing just that. Lazily yawning into his hand as he lay on his side staring down at him.

Using chakra to stick to objects was a simple matter but to apply it to objects as well was another matter. Chakra flow was an advanced technique that even he wasn't adept at yet. The fact wasn't a matter of skill for someone like him but a matter of chakra amount. To have both at the same time put the boy's danger level higher than Hokushin thought.

He leaned towards the door. Not going to take this botched assassination attempt as his untimely demise. Pressing off his back foot he dashed as fast as he could. Only a few steps away from the exit he felt a warm feeling wrapping around his body. Tightening and entrapping his movements. In moments he found the only thing he could move was his head and his feet.

"Leaving already? You look tired, why don't you lie down for a bit? I know my head is killing me," The boy said standing over him. The white blanket that the boy had been sleeping under was now being used to trap him. He could barely move his arms to reach for his kunai pouch. He needed to cut his way out.

"Looking for these?" Uzumaki asked, dangling his pouch above his face. "I'm afraid you won't get them back until we have a discussion about barging into someone's room and ruining their bed rest…Plus all that typical junk about who you work for, etc. etc."

Hokushin cursed. "I-I won't tell you anything! You'll have to kill me!" Despite not wanting to die he wouldn't give up the rest of his clan. They were his family and the ones who sought to create a new home in this nation with him. He wouldn't let that end because of some insane child.

"Kill you? I'm not so kind," the boy stated tonelessly. The blonde's bright blue eyes shifted into a blood red with animal-like slits on them. Uzumaki's childish voice became serious and heavy. "Truthfully I have only helped torture someone once before. It was a...harrowing experience. It showed me there are fates worse than death. So now it leaves me in a position to bear down on you with that fate as well."

Hokushin gulped. Sweat pouring down his face.

The look in the monster's eyes before him was wild and mad. A smile viscous showing sharp predator-like teeth that had an ominous glow.

"Yes, now I just need to find a tall building and then we can begin."

* * *

They left Naruto to rest in their room at Lord Mōsō's estate this morning as they went ahead with their investigation. Sasame wasn't too sure what they were supposed to be looking for. The remains of the armor was all they found at the temple. There was nothing to suggest there was anything involving another person responsible. Everything else they dug up was just rumors and speculations. Nothing they could really go on.

Naruto had said he already figured everything out after talking to Chishima. It was all the things they were told when they saved him from those bandits. The only really different was how in depth the questions were about everyone involved. Like why Komie was so respected and even the things he liked to do. It was the same for Lord Mōsō and the Feudal Lord Sagi. By the end of it all Naruto had 'that' smile on his face. The one where he was coming up with some crazy plan.

It was a bit frustrating to be left out like this.

She really just wanted to stay by his side. Naruto could be impossible to understand most of the time but Sasame just felt better being around him. Even those bad habits like his drinking somehow made her feel exasperated yet drawn to him in equal amounts. It made her chest feel warm and her face feel hot when they were close...

Yet even against her protests about splitting up he still wanted them to go around looking for more clues. So they wound up following Chishima, hiding in some tall reeds next to a large lake. They had been squatting here for a few hours now waiting for Lord Sagi to show up. However the only thing they had seen so far was the migratory birds floating across the lake. As boring as it was, this was their last gambit. Since most of their leads turned into dead ends they were left with talking to the Feudal Lord directly for information.

They were told quite adamantly that meeting him would be impossible. Lord Sagi had not taken any visitors, even those that advised him, since the death of his sister. So they were left with waiting here as this was supposedly a spot where he might visit. If Naruto were here Sasame figured he would have just infiltrated the palace or just talked his way through the guards. Waiting for several hours in ankle deep muck wouldn't go over well with him.

She bore with it though. Trying to be supportive to Menma who had taken Naruto's delegation of leadership with his typical level of intensity. In a lot of ways she and him were similar. They were both trying to be as helpful as possible to Naruto. She didn't want to be a burden for any of them, especially their dashing leader. It hadn't been long but Naruto had done more for her besides her cousin. More than she could ever repay.

He had pulled through on his promise to her.

And then some.

The amount of information she had dug out of the base in the desert was enough to last her months. Alot of it pertained to the type of ninjutsu she wanted to specialize in. One area specifically because of watching Naruto. She couldn't wait to try her new jutsu out. To see how impressed he would be when he saw it for the first time. Maybe he would even…

She shook her head from those thoughts. Daydreaming could wait until later.

Still she couldn't hide her excitement. Improving her new jutsu was her main goal at the moment but she planned to take it farther than anyone had before. It would be important to master her technique as soon as possible too. They were on their way to the second base holding another stache of knowledge which may prove equally invaluable. It was exciting to think about it all. Going across the continent on a journey to find hidden vaults of treasure, fighting bad guys and exploring new places. It really got her heart racing.

"Are you sure he will show up?" Menma asked.

"It's possible," Chishima replied. "Back when we were kids Lord Sagi would come here to play with me and his little sister. Those two were so inseparable back then. You would never see one without the other. Since her parting he has come here infrequently, reminiscing of happier times."

Sasame frowned at how close to home this hit her. 'Arashi, we were like that too weren't we,' she mused thinking back to her childhood. This journey had helped a lot take her mind off his passing. The promise she made to him still held deeply in her heart. She was certain now that she could help the Fuma clan thanks to her new friends.

Sazanami grumbled. "This would be much easier if the kid just let us in on the big secret. I'd reckon were wasting our time here when we could be tracking down the real target. I swear I'll give him hell if he goes off and handles this on his own."

"I'm sure whatever is going on Naruto knows what he's doing," She defended. "He knows something bigger is going on that we're better off not knowing for now." Naruto had shown her first hand how smart he was. She understood the swordsman's irritation, sure. Naruto could be a little flaky at times. It was merely how he threw people off. To get them to lower their guards.

"Fine, but the kid better explain everything in detail to us after this rodeo show is - wait. I hear something. Hn, Seems like this wasn't a waste of time afterall."

Closing up towards the lakes edge was the person they had been waiting for. Their attention focused on the palanquin that was slowly approaching. It was being carried by two large oxen while guards to positions on all sides around it. A very regal looking palanquin denoting someone of noble birth and status.

Sasame couldn't help but gape as the curtain was pulled back revealing the Feudal Lord. She knew he was young but seeing him now blew her perception of him out of the water. He was cute! Incredibly cute! She hadn't seen a boy so pretty before in her entire life. It was a little crazy to think there was a boy who was clearly prettier than she was.

It seemed her friends thought so as well from how low their jaws hung.

A part of her was now happy Naruto wasn't around.

The Feudal Lord was muttering something while holding out what looked like a pocket watch in his hands. A heavy sense of brooding was evident. 'There is something off about him', Sasame realized. It was hard to tell from so far away but there were little things about him that seemed odd. 'It's like he is….!' A cold, disturbing thought ran through her mind. Something that would make sense given how isolated the Feudal Lord had been. Like he was trying to hide.

Sasame bit her lip. "Chishima. Lord Sagi's sister...you said they were twins right?"

"Yes that's correct." The Page confirmed.

'I thought so'. She herself had often dressed as a boy to throw people off. It was a safety method against the more depraved men she had seen. A measure to be taken more seriously as well. As much as she hated to admit it, threats from a masked ninja were usually more effective than from a short girl.

"Sasame? Are you suggesting…"

Both Menma and Sazanami had already picked up on why she asked that question. They mirrored her own look of shock. Chishima looked oblivious to this. He was focusing solely on his childhood friend. The one that supposedly died not long ago.

Sasame nodded, placing her finger over her lips, guestering to both to keep silent about it. Now they were stuck in a position where the Feudal Lord would become hostile if they knew the truth. If Kōmei was behind everything then he might gain the advantage in taking over the nation should this fact come to light. While female rulers weren't uncommon it was still greatly patriarchal focus in royal society.

"We'll have to let Naruto know about-!

*SPLASH!*

Everyone flinched as several shuriken came shooting out of the water.

"Shit! Seems like someone else was also trying to score an audience with the little Princess too," Sazanami cursed as he jumped out of the reeds. "It doesn't seem there is going to be civil about it either." The swordsmen dashed forward at an incredible speed. His blade stretched out in time for the tip to alter the direction of the centre shuriken. The others, lucky missed their target or were subsequently blocked by Sazanami's follow up strikes.

Sasame jumped out at the same time as their attackers raised their blades up from the water. Three of them in total. All dressed in similar grey obi's and ninja gear.

The same ones from earlier.

It was too much of a coincidence that they were now attacking the Feudal Lord. First they attack Chishima to prevent him from getting help from the Leaf village. Second was this brazen attack. The only thing she could think of was that their presence here was a thorn in their plans. This seemed like an attack of desperation to seize control of the Land of Birds.

Like before they weren't much of a challenge. Sasame already went through the hand signs forming her jutsu. " **Clone Jutsu!"** A single copy appeared before her, moving in sync with her movements. She was replicating a technique Naruto showed her. It had fooled her during their training session due to how unique it was.

Her attacker fell for the same trick she had. Bringing his blade down on the clone in front of her. His momentum carried forward too quickly and heavily when his blade passed through her illusion. She would rather not kill anyone so she opted for a more refined strategy Naruto also recommended to her. Sasame wasn't really on board with it at first but…

"Grahhh!" Her opponent stumbled just as she swung her right leg forward between his legs. Her shin hitting the point of contact. He fell like a stone.

...you couldn't argue with results. No matter how tasteless it was.

Her opponent willed himself up so he could limp away back to the water. His movements were a little strange. Like there were problems with his joints. The movements he used also seemed off compared to their earlier encounter. If they weren't dressed the same Sasame would think they were different people.

"Yeesh! Remind me not to get on your bad side little lady," Sazanami muttered as he stepped up beside her. His face looked a tad green and he stood with his legs tightly together. "Really need to talk to the kid about what he's teaching you."

Sasame giggled. "Thanks! Naruto-kun's methods are definitely unique but kind of fun. But you know this attack seemed kind of strange did you notice-"

"-Woah easy there!" Chishma called out, interrupting her question. He was calming the oxen that had been rattled with all the commotion. Between her and Sazanami they sent the would-be assassins packing. Menma was by the palanquin, watching over the Page. "Lord Sagi, it's good to see you again. Are you unhurt?"

"I am fine, thank you," the Lord replied calmly.

"I'm glad...Lord Sagi, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Sazanami, Menma and Sasame. They are ninjas that hail from the Village Hidden in the Sand and are here to help solve the mystery of the Cursed Warrior".

While the introduction had been formal and curteous there was a clear look of irritation on the Feudal Lord's eyes. Up close it was easier to tell and only proved Sasame's hunch. The disguise was nearly flawless but she knew better. The features and the high collar robe were a strong give away. That the person before them was not actually Lord Sagi but his supposedly deceased sister, Lady Toki. If this was the case it meant one thing.

Lord Sagi was the one who died.

"They shouldn't have bothered," Toki said bitterly. "Let me guess it was Mōsō's idea?"

"Yes he did," the Page confirmed. He's worried and with good cause it seems. If these three weren't here then I fear that you may have-"

"-Hold your tongue! You forget your place Chishima! Do not assume that you or Mōsō have any right to intervene in my affairs! Especially you. Our friendship is consigned to the past now. Do not forget that I am the Feudal Lord now and you will always be a lowly Page." The words were harsh. Chishima could only stand there looking all the more depressed by his childhood friend essentially calling him worthless. Cutting any signs of any friendship they held.

Sasame wanted to come to his defense but held her tongue when Sazanami placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. He was doing the same for Menma as well, who looked ready to plead on behalf of Chishima just like she was. The swordsmen stepped up to face the Feudal Lord. A look of his casual aloofness plastered on his face.

A bad sign when one was about to talk to the ruler of an entire country

Sasame held her breath.

"I beg your pardon there, little Lord. Didn't mean to rile ya up but it seems we're at a bit of an impasse here. It seems like you don't understand that you were about six inches away from being six feet under," Sazanami pointed to the shuriken buried said distance away from Toki's neck, buried in the palanquins wooden frame. "We don't have any troubles leaving but I'm afraid it's not up to you when we do so."

Toki scowled. "How impudent, you don't seem to understand the weight of who you're speaking to."

"I understand perfectly well and so will you when you meet him. Not even a Feudal Lord can control that kid. Ha! If you want him gone you'll need nothing less than an army."

While it sounded in good humor the threat was still there. The guards looked ready to draw their swords at the passive aggressive comment. Not wanting to escalate this further Sasame stepped in. Right now Lady Toki was facing what she felt not long ago. The pain of losing her cousin still weighed on her. Right now Toki was isolated and alone. She needed help from someone who wouldn't be pushed around.

Something that Sazanami seemed to be hinting at to her as well.

In his own way at least.

She bowed low addressing the Feudal Lord. Trying to be as empathic as possible to reach the troubled girl. "Please Lord Sagi, I know full well the pain you're going through, I too lost my brother recently. That feeling of the world not making sense anymore without them in it...but, please trust in our leader. Naruto is someone who you can count on. Whatever problem your nation is facing he is someone you can depend on."

While sincere it appeared the words didn't have the impact she had hoped. The Feudal Lord remained stoic and unwavering in her gaze. Like they were just white noise to her. Toki waved her guards to lower their weapons and proceeded to leave with her convoy. Leaving them to watch on as they disappeared down the path.

"So what now?" Menma asked. "This was our last lead. Naruto said to keep investigating but we're at the end of our rope. I can't think of anything else we've missed".

"Actually it appears our would-be assassins left us more than enough to go on," Sazanami said. He picked up one of the shurikens that nearly hit Toki. Holding it out to the rest of them she could see that it was much different then the standard ones. "Any ideas, they're not really my weapon of choice but everyone has their own unique blade."

Perking up it was Chishima that looked stunned to see the shinobi weapon. "This is...it's the same type of weapon the guards here in the Land of Birds are using for their special training. They are formally ninja but..."

"It's suspicious all the same. Who commands the guards then?" Menma asked.

"The tactician, Lord Kōmei."

"So it seems the guy is getting desperate in his little power plays," Sazanami stated. "I reckon our next move is to keep an eye on him to get the proof we need. You two in?"

They both nodded.

If Lord Kōmei was involved they would find the truth and hopefully help Toki find the peace she deserves.

* * *

Hokushin's whole body ached as he limped his way back to his comrades. Everything hurt. No two ways about it. He was familiar with the typical standards of torture and interrigation. The way one would go about prying the valuable secrets from those who made a living by killing for it. The process of setting the atmosphere, the right questions, the observation of physical characteristics. All crucial for basic intelligence gathering. Monumental when prying knowledge from men and women with the nerves of hardened steel.

A field that took experience and a lifetime of discipline.

At least until he met Naruto Uzumaki.

If he hadn't been one hundred percent sure the boy was still a bright eyed child then he would have thought he was raised by sadists. "Only tortured someone once!" He cursed aloud, only to instantly regret it. He ducked into some nearby bushes, hunching over and throwing up what little contents of his stomach he had left. The burning sensation of stomach acid tearing at his throat.

He had been like this for hours. The kid dumped him into a river after Hokushin had almost literally thrown up his guts about who he was and those he worked for.

Yes, he broke.

He was ashamed of it too. Certain that he was strong enough to endure but after an hour it became too unbearable even for him. He told the boy everything on the promise he would make it stop.

That was his mistake.

Thinking the kid would just let him go afterwards.

Uzumaki had certainly asked a lot of strange questions. Even more about their motivations. Even more on their boss. Other information that he offered up to make the agonizing pain stop - real intel - like their numbers and abilities were shrugged off as important. Hokushin couldn't get any back from the boy. It was all a blur really as he was trying to keep himself together through it all.

Now he was forced to act as a double agent. Doing Uzumaki's bidding otherwise he would eventually die from the poison he was doused with. He shouldn't let fear of death get to him. Especially if it came at the cost of betraying his comrades. They had taken him in when he was just a young boy without any place to go. They helped make him strong.

Trying to establish roots and finally taking their next steps into the greater shinobi world was something he always dreamt of. Except now that they were on the precipice of that goal his master was acting more and more strange. He had questioned the irrational aggressive tactics Hōki was employing with swaying the other ministers. Something risky when they needed to avoid any suspicions in the deaths of their targets. Even Nagare was seeing such actions as strange and he was practically a brother to Hōki.

' _He's more dangerous than you and your friends realize.'_

Those had been the cryptic words Uzumaki had instilled into him when he tossed him in the river, sending him down stream where he started his hobbling. Regardless, it still left him in an extremely compromised position. Yet, he was only given a single task by the sadist child...At the right moment he wanted him to take his friends and flee the Land of Birds.

The first thought was it was a plan to separate Lord Hōki from them to compromise his position and make it easier to take their leader down. It was the way he said it that made Hokushin skeptical of the order itself. He wasn't supposed to convince his allies to retreat but to get them away at some point in the near future.

No other information was given to him. Just that open ended demand on the unspoken threat of the poison in his body slowly killing him.

"Hokushin, where have you been?"

Completely out of it he jumped, startled, as Nagare faded out from the tree he was camouflaging in. The sudden action made him even more dizzy than before. His friend looked like he had blurry doubles around him. Sweat pouring down his face due to his fear of his planned betrayal which exasperated his sickness.

He needed to hold it together for now.

"I was spying on Naruto Uzumaki," he replied.

Nagare gave him a grunt.

"The boss said not to involve ourselves with him."

He managed a small laugh. "I understand now...the boy gave me the runaround, as you can see."

His friend gave him a rare smirk, moving beside him and raising his arm over his shoulder. The two of them had been partners for years. Like brothers. Hōki's top men and favoured students years ago were nearly inseparable. It was a quiet and reserved comradery. The two never admit being anymore than professional colleagues of the same group. Ninja's weren't supposed to be more than that. Not when they were merely wanderers.

"You really stepped in it this time," Nagare said, as he helped him along. "We should return to the others...actually, I'm curious but have you noticed anything strange?"

Hokushin merely nodded silently. "Ya, I haven't gotten to speak with the others recently. Even Master Hōki seems off like I thought earlier."

His friend grunted. "We shouldn't talk about such things but… I can't help but feel the same. It's strange."

He let off a huff as another spasm of pain ripped through his body. "You...have no idea."

* * *

Toki raised the washbucket over her head. Taking in the soothing water to help calm her. This afternoon had been a close call. She hadn't expected such a brazen assassination attempt. After the death of her brother and father there was only her standing in the way of whomever took them from her.

Not by illness or by accident! Murder and only murder!

That was why she used the visage cursed warrior to spread that truth. To let everyone know that the spirit of her father was here to haunt them because his death was at the hands of a merciless schemer! Now that the Cursed Warrior was striking fear into those who sought her life it meant her methods were working. Those responsible were making their moves now that their plans were being threatened.

She just needed to confront the man responsible.

Lord Kōmei

It had been hard to believe the man whom she had known since she was a child would be behind it all. Her father had spoken about him like they were good friends. Even going as far to say that without his help the Land of Birds wouldn't have been as peaceful as it was. To suddenly betray that trust after so long...maybe he had never truly been the man her father had thought he was.

A deceiver just biding his time.

It wouldn't matter after tonight. The Cursed warrior would pay him a visit and find out the truth once and for all. There was no sense in lying to a dead man after all.

The only trouble would stem from those shinobi Chishima brought to stop the Cursed Warrior. While she was certain it was under the direction of that dottery old monk, Mōsō, she knew her childhood friend was more than happy to bring help. It was just like him to be so concerning for her. Even as children they were as close as siblings yet he always felt so standoffish when with her but seemed fine being alone around Sagi. Most likely a boy thing.

Toki figured that even if she was disguised as a man she wouldn't really understand how they thought.

It still didn't change this frustration with her oldest friend.

"Chishima...why couldn't you just leave things be?" She said softly.

"I'd imagine it's because he loves you," a voice said casually through the steam of the private bath.

Toki's whole body froze. Fear and worry began to over immediately.

This was the private bath of the Feudal Lord's residence. There was no divider or means of separating for genders. It was all one big open area but heavily covered to provide privacy. She had ordered everyone to remain clear while she bathed as it would reduce the risk of her getting caught. Under no circumstances could her true identity be exposed.

She slowly moved back to the bath's edge. A hidden blade was kept close just in case such a situation occurred.

"This is the bath of the Feudal Lord," she said angrily, trying to deepen her voice as much as she could. It was difficult without the special medicine she normally drank to help disguise it. "Trespassing here is a death sentence for anyone who isn't the Feudal Lord!"

"Oh I see, well go and call the guards then. We can both be shipped off to the chopping block together." The voice hidden in the steam replied.

Toki didn't respond to the comment. More than that she was wading closer to the source of the voice hidden in the steam. It was difficult as she was trying to stay low so that her body would remain hidden from view. There was more than just her secret at stake especially when it was clear there was a man in the bath with her.

She couldn't let whomever it was live. They would have to die to preserve all that she had worked for.

"Yes that's it, come closer. Follow the sound of my voice, he he he he he!" With a sudden gust of wind the steam cleared revealing the source of the trespasser. The man she thought the voice of a man was actually that of a boy younger than she was. He had bright blue eyes with short spiky blonde hair. He sat with his arms stretched out on the bathe's edge revealing red tattoos on his upper body. It was like a necklace that wrapped around his neck. "Don't stare so much Princess, you'll make me blush."

"Trespassing here is a crime. Only the-"

"-Yes only the Feudal Lord is allowed to use this bath. You've said it already. Which applies to you as well I guess. It seems we are both trespassing doesn't it?" The boy gave her a knowing smirk.

Toki tightened his hand around the blade she kept hidden below the water. Very slowly was she drawing nearer to him. She needed to keep him talking though to distract this intruder.

"I am the Feudal Lord! The only one trespassing is you!"

"Really?" The boy tapped his lips, like he was thinking. "How strange. You'll have to forgive me Princess but my only lessons on politics was an hour-long session at a family restaurant hastily written on a napkin. However, if I'm understanding this right... and once again I apologise as I'm also not a doctor, but you seem to be missing the bits and pieces needed to be Lord Sagi, whom the ministers of this land chose as their regent, which is not you...Lady Toki. So I am left to conclude that if you call the guards, which don't stand a snowball's chance in hell of catching me, will leave you high and dry when everyone realizes their Feudal Lord doesn't have a penis." The boy held out his palm. "Correct me if I got any of that wrong, you are the politician afterall."

She couldn't. While a very blunt and inappropriately crass way to put it, the boy just layed out her situation if her true gender was revealed. She would lose her position and any chance she had to find justice. There was no guarantee that the other ministers would follow her. Even pretending to be Sagi had been a toss up with having Mōsō act as regent.

Toki cursed her bad luck. "So you're here to expose me then? Blackmail me? Which is it?"

The boy shook his head. "Nope, just here for a soak. Now could you go away? I'm trying to relax here. Got a killer hangover." He gave her a shooing motion with his hand. He took a wet cloth and placed it over his eyes as he sunk lower into the water.

Toki was at a loss. His actions were so flippant and dismissive that she wasn't sure if they were true or not. Still not certain of what the boy was actually doing, it put Toki on edge. Her nerves frayed and better judgement slipping away she slowly raised her blade from the water. She would make it quick then dispose of the body in the underground tunnels in the estate.

She sprung up bringing the blade down. The boy remained in his relaxed position, only lazily bringing his hand up to the blade's tip. She could feel the blade make contact before her full weight was halted. Even barefoot on wet stone her balance was good yet it seemed like she was barely gaining any inch. A bright blue light was coming off the boy's hand that seemed to be holding her back.

'He's a ninja,' she surmised. Pushing off to get distance there was a moment of shock as she saw the remnants of her blade. Rather, the handle of the blade that was now gone. Everything except for a small piece of the base, the rest look like it was grinded off. 'And extremely dangerous,' she added, tossing the remains of her weapon away.

The boy groaned, lifting the cloth from his eyes. "I really wanted to wait until I finished soaking to have this discussion but you don't seem like the type who seems patient and…" The boy stopped mid sentence, pausing as he eyed her up and down. "Wow, you really are beautiful. A shame you have to hide it."

Toki realized she was still standing up, her entire naked body exposed. She dropped like a stone, wrapping her arms around her chest. Flustered and angry at how easily she was played with. "P-Pervert!" She hissed.

"Oh relax. Nothing I haven't seen before...Ugh, seen too much in fact." The boy shivered. "Anyway, besides the fact you have the gall to call me that after you just tried to murder me kind of says a lot...but I guess we should get down to it then. You're going after Kōmei right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Because those ninja that attacked you by the river had been using weapons belonging to his men, right?"

Once more Toki nodded. Unsure whether or not to reveal anything to a stranger that not only knew her secret but seemed involved in her assassination attempt. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I've been spying on everyone involved in the case of your brother and father's murder these past few days. My friends have been keeping those responsible busy while I did my investigation in secret." The boy explained.

Lowering her guard, Toki now realized who this was. The fourth member of that group of shinobi that Chishima brought to help her. The one that the girl, Sasame said would figure everything out.

"Your Naruto then? One of those Sand Shinobi?" The boy gave her a nod to confirm her assumption. "Then you've figured something out then?"

The boy raised up out of the water, turning over has reached over the baths edge for a small bundle he had placed on top of a rock. Toki squeaked as she poorly covered her eyes from the boy's exposed butt. A mixture of embarrassment, heat and annoyance hitting her in different amounts. Shinobi are said to be different from others in more than just skill. They are said to have different standards of humility and decorum. This was a bit extreme for the young Princess though.

"Don't you have any shame at all!"

The shrugged, giving her a cheeky grin. "More than I liked to. Hopefully I'll lose it all someday." He laughed out loud like he just said some inside joke. Naturally she didn't get it. "Anyway you can have these." In his hands were two masks - both of the cursed warrior - that were identical to one another. "I found your armor collection in your hidden room. Not a bad place to hide things unless you're up against the ninja. Pretty strange that the ruler was the cursed warrior that brought us on our little detour. I understand why you weren't keen on receiving outside help to investigate the matter."

She grit her teeth. "You've been going through my things?"

"I told you I have been spying on everyone. The important piece is the second mask. It was planted in Kōmei's estate... by the same ninja that murdered your father and brother."

The bombshell dropped. Toki's head spun as she now realized the true culprits to her fathers murder was just at the tips of her fingers. The truth and vengeance she sought would finally be hers.

"Who! Who is it! Who is responsible!"

"Their leader's name is Hōki, a shinobi of the worst kind. From the information I um...obtained from one of the men it appears they are a group of wandering ninja called the Watari. They travel from different villages stealing jutsu and other skills from their original owners. Recently, they have grown tired of wandering and have chosen the Land of Birds to make their roost...pun intended."

He shot her a grin.

Toki wasn't amused.

The boy coughed awkwardly. "Anyway, their leader, Hōki, disguised himself to get into your father's graces and used his position as an advisor to maneuver himself within your country's government under an assumed name".

Realization hit Toki like a rock. A numbness and bitterness raged in her heart as the ceramic mask shattered in her hand. " _Mōsō!_ " She cursed. If Kōmei was framed then it would only leave her in the way of her father's killer. Just another death like her brothers would make it look like it was illness and it would have left Mōsō or Hōki or whatever his real name was to take over with none the wiser. Rather her death at Kōmei's supposed hands with his earlier issues with her ascension to Feudal Lord only made it easier for such a tactic to work. If she had confronted him it may have led to everyone stumbling upon the planted armor.

This was worse than she thought!

"Relax Princess, I already plan to deal with him and his goons," The boy muttered as he stretched and yawned casually.

"No! I'll be dealing with him! You have no idea what losses I have suffered from their hands!" She clutched the pocket watch tied around her neck. "This watch was an heirloom in my family that was given from father to son! Something that can never happen now! With his death it too has died! Like it too my time has stopped until I put this all to rest! Only once I get my vengeance can I finally perish and be with them! So I will do it alone! You have no right to interfere!"

With no sense of brevity or sympathy the boy stood up. He looked down on her with a glare that made her feel incredibly small. Like her rantings had just pissed him off. He scoffed so loud it felt like he had slapped.

" _Who the hell do you think you are?"_ He said, taking a threatening step forward.

Toki tried to move back but found herself frozen under his gaze. Like he had cast some sort of spell on her that kept her from moving. Even after her secret training and resolve to die for her vengeance this boy had shattered that will in a single sentence.

"I-I-I…" Her words couldn't come out.

"Even forgetting about how you almost bungled your revenge plan, I was right about you. It really didn't matter if you weren't your brother. Such a thing was pointless in the greater scheme of it all. You are not the Feudal Lord...not by a god damned long shot! The stupid arragance of it!" The boy growled, grabbing her by the chin and pulling his face right up to hers. The boy's blue eyes now a bloodthirsty red. "Your plan is to go up against an enemy that would kill you in an instant? Really? You may as well have used your blade on yourself instead. I bet you even tried doing before this half cocked scheme for revenge came into your head. Even if by some miracle you did actually pull it off you would just kill yourself leaving your nation without a leader!"

"Kiaaa!" She shouted as he threw her back into the water. Stunned to the core how accurate he was in his assessment. She almost did kill herself after the death of her brother. At that moment she saw him. Sagi's spirit gifting her the pocket watch and telling her to carry on.

"Perhaps it is better your father and brother are dead now. They would be better off than to watch in disappointment as you completely fail as their last hope! You want vengeance but you don't even see the greatest vengeance against their killers right in front of you!"

"The greatest vengeance?" Toki repeated, completely unsure what he meant.

"Think about it. These assholes did all this work to take over your country. Now they're on the precipice of victory. Every breath you take only delays their objective. Even if you die after they are taken care of then they still win! They get the satisfaction that they just tore apart one of the most peaceful nations on the continent. Chishima told me about the type man your father was! What your family was! Forget the stupid pocketwatch Toki! A piece of metal doesn't even compare to an even longer legacy of wise and just rulers! So take them down the right way and live on as the Land of Birds greatest Feudal Lord! Then you get to spite them for a lifetime for trying to take away everything your family has spent centuries building! Not just for yourself but everyone that has even put their faith in you and your father!"

Naruto walked over, gripping the pocket watch in his hands and tearing it off the string. He popped it open and held it before her eyes. To her shock the arms were moving again after a year of remaining still. " _You say your time has stopped? Quit deluding yourself. I say your time is right now!_ "

She took the watch back, gingerly holding it in her hands. Like it would shatter at the slightest amount of force. After a year it was working again. Has it always been working? It didn't seem possible. With just a few words from a stranger she just met it seemed like they held a power that made it move again. But even as good as it sounded in her heart it felt like a half measure.

"I still want to make them pay!" She spat. "Make them suffer for everything they have done!" Regular justice wouldn't cut it for her. It wouldn't quell the pain or the hatred she felt at their treachery! She wanted cold retribution! No matter what!

The boy reached out and placed his hand on her head. A firm yet gentle pat that seemed to break her from those dark thoughts. "You know, not long ago I would have said that living a life only for revenge isn't a life at all...that being said, it doesn't matter if your a Feudal Lord or a lowly Page, we are all allowed to choose our own path, whether others would agree with it or not."

"Naruto…" She was quite speechless at how wistful he sounded. It was strange. Her feelings of hatred that raged inside her felt like they were slowly being dulled. Just leaving her with a foreign sense of sadness and regret.

He lifted his hand. "What matters is having the power not to lose anything in reaching your ambitions. You may not have the power to get your revenge without getting yourself killed, but I do. Luckily for you I've taken a shine to Chishima and more importantly this Hōki asshole pissed me off! So congratulations! You'll get everything you want and this land will get a ruler who still has her soul. Someone who knows the value of going through loss. Does this sound acceptable?"

Toki stood up, extending her hand out. If she could get her revenge and honor her father by taking her place as the rightful ruler then that's what she would do. She had intended to die after but...This did seem like it was her time now. To carry those burdens in her father and brothers' place. "Yes."

He shook it, giving her a wide grin. "Excellent! Now if you don't mind I'm going to get back to my soaking. I'm sure you can see yourself out." He casually went back to his spot placing the cloth over his eyes.

She couldn't help but snort and laugh at such brazenness. Never in her life had she met someone so strange yet so...overwhelming at the same time. His words were like something that her father would say when he had a tough decision to make. Yet her father always said it with a sense of kindness and empathy. This young man before her sounded like the things he said were fact and nothing less than that.

Pure and unwavering strength.

Beyond her control.

"You really just came here to sit in the bath?"

"What? Pfft! Of course not...I also raided your fridge."

Yet completely shameless.

* * *

"So it seems our hunch was right on the money," Sazanami said as the three of them perched on a nearby tree branch. They had staked out Kōmei's residence to see if he would make anymore desperate moves since his assassination attempt failed. They spotted him walking away from his estate with a balck hood on and without any of his attendants.

A very suspicious action for a military leader.

So they followed him dead in the night as he made his way to the shrine where they first encountered the Cursed Warrior. They didn't really know what to expect. A secret rendezvous in the middle of nowhere had limitless issues. Given the circumstances this was probably an easier tell.

Especially when the shrine doors opened to reveal the still very much intact Cursed Warrior appearing in all its creepiness. Komie removed his hood, looking stoic as he faced the apparition before him without fear…

Like he had been expecting it.

Sazanami jumped down with Sasame at his side. "Let's go see if our ghost feels like talking to us as well." He already had his sword drawn. They approved with little semblance of stealth. At this point it was a matter of bringing them both in and handing them over to the government to deal with. With the ghost and the mastermind behind it behind bars their job would be done. "Ahem! Hope we aren't interrupting but would you both kindly come with us. There are some people who would like a would with ya."

"Who are you?" Kōmei asked.

They didn't get a chance to respond as the Cursed Warrior leapt at them, slamming its katana down hard. The passive nature of the last Cursed Warrior they faced was flipped on its head with this one. The impact of the edged weapon creating a small crater in the ground. Only narrowly did Sazanami manage to jump back just in time to avoid being split in two.

In the corner of his eye he could see Kōmei taking this moment to flee the scene. Cursing, but seeing no other choice at the moment Sazanami raised his blade to a half guard stance. "Not much of a conversationalist I see. Well if it's a dance you want I'm more than happy being your partner." If they subdued the one where the armor they could try and get the answers they needed and Kōmei would be spending the rest of his days in prison.

Sasame threw shuriken at the apparition while the sound of one of Menma's songs began to play. With both trying to split its focus even he had been certain that it would have some sort of effect. The metal projectiles bounced off the armor without any sign of damage and the effects of Menma's song didn't show any signs of being effective. The Cursed Warrior examined steadfast and unflinching. While the attacks themselves were ineffective it allowed him to run in with a perfect strike to the Warriors unarmored shoulder. It would have been a perfect hit too if their opponent hadn't thrown in another surprise.

A foot away with his strike, Sazanami found himself being blasted back by a sudden gust of wind. He slid across the ground using the hilt of his blade to stop his momentum. Glancing up he could see the Warrior raise his blade into the air as a violent tornado began to roar and twist around it. The wind pushing both of them back and blocking out any sound of Menma's music.

"We need to...get some...distance!" Sazanami yelled out. The tornado was almost on top of them. He was managing but Sasame looked like she was struggling to see straight with all the kicked up dust and rocks.

"No need," A voice said. He felt a pat on his shoulder. Naruto stepped out of nowhere walking towards the approaching twister. Holding out his hand a blue sphere illuminated the night. "Not bad use of wind style but not worth my time; **Rasengan!** " A loud boom followed the flash of light. The wind expelling backwards and the armored figure inside flying through several trees. "Well that takes care of that," Naruto finished wiping his hands.

"Naruto~!" Sasame glomped onto the boy. Menma jumped down as well to cheer the return of their crazy leader.

"Nice timing, seems like you're feeling better." Sazanami said.

"One hundred and ten percent. Nice to see you've all kept busy."

Sazanami snorted at the boy's casualness. Taking this moment now he went up to the unconscious Warrior. Still laid out like a ton of bricks. The armor cracked in the centre where the kids attack tore through the tornado. It didn't seem fatal yet there was a sound of dripping coming out of the mask. For a moment he assumed it to be blood but the colouring and the smell was all wrong. He bent down, poking his finger into it.

"AHK! Shit!" He recoiled his hand instantly. The tip of his finger felt like it was on fire.

"Whats wrong?" Menma asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just a small burn. It's powerful acid, the damned bastard killed himself! Our one lead connecting Kōmei to the Cursed Warrior gone!"

"Ya but doesn't the fact we've seen Kōmei meeting the ghost in private mean he has a connection to it? It would give the guards reason to check his estate," Menma argued.

Naruto laughed. "You bet it does! The guards were sent to his estate to arrest him. They said after the assassination attempt today and this secret rendezvous they have no more doubts and have chosen to take him into custody...Quite fortuitous timing."

The knowing smirk on the boy's face and the words he used now gave away what he hinted at earlier. Naruto said he already figured things out but this was a bit ridiculous to have those answers without any semblance of proof or logical reasoning to figure it out. That bugged Sazanami. It bordered on some sort of foresight. "How? How did you know the answer so easily? That Mōsō is behind everything?"

"Wait, what! Mōsō is behind everything?" Sasame said, shocked by this sudden turnaround.

Sazanami nodded. "Mōsō is this country's regent so he's the only other person who can order the guards. If he sent them to arrest Kōmei even before he met the Cursed Warrior then…"

"Then he knew Kōmei was meeting it because he set him up," Menma continued. "The assassination attempt with evidence pointing to his involvement and now this. It reeks of a setup...which means!"

The implications of this information were staggering. Beyond staggering. This country was on the brink of a take over and no one would have been the wiser. The Bastard responsible used them to help prove that his political rival was responsible for all the problems facing the Land of Birds leadership. Everything so perfectly maneuvered for Mōsō's rise.

"Exactly," Naruto said, clapping his hands together. "Don't worry though, we just need one more piece before we can start hitting the treacherous bastard back." The boy's smile widened from ear to ear, teeth like a wolf. "So, who feels like going to a trial?"

* * *

Kōmei stepped forward, arms and hands bound by rope as his guards moved him into the tribunal grounds. It had been fenced off with sentrys posted all around. The gathered masses gawking as he was knelt down in front of the magistrates booth. He knew the magistrate personally. A lifelong friend. He wasn't sitting in front of him. No, he wasn't given that kindness. Instead it was the fiend he was more than certain was responsible; Mōsō!

Off to his side were the four 'heroes' responsible for his capture. Foreign ninja that were hired to hunt down the one responsible for the Cursed Warrior. A wise strategy, bringing outsiders that seemed neutral and impartial to the crisis. Even setting them up to save Lord Sagi from an assassination attempt.

He had been played through and through.

The fiend held open his scroll of charges reading them aloud to the masses. "I verdict has been reached, Lord Kōmei. You have been charged with using your position as Chief Tactician to betray the late Lord Ōwashi and was a conspirator in his assassination as well as the murder of his daughter, Lady Toki. Furthermore, you and your subordinates are responsible for manufacturing the apparition known as the Cursed Warrior with the purpose of spreading panic to our people, undermine the authority of Lord Sagi, and usurp his role as Feudal Lord of the Land of Birds. You are a traitor. As such…Lord Kōmei! You are commanded to take your own life!"

Even with the gasps and shocked whispers coming from the crowd it didn't bother him in the slightest. Sure, to many he was respected and loved, even with these charges laid upon him. Many whom he had served with and known since he was just a boy. The headmens that stood at his side looked hesitant at the verdict even when he most likely knew this was what the outcome would be.

To Kōmei though, it was all laughable.

"Ha ha ha ha! So this is it? Finally sprung your trap!"

"I'm disappointed Komie," Mōsō spoke, ignoring his outburst. He slammed the vase of water down that he had been guzzling. "At least have the dignity to die like a warrior! Help him to carry out his sentence!"

"I'm sorry Lord Kōmei," He heard the headsmen whisper as he readied his sword.

The guards obeyed. Cutting his binds so that he could commit to the ceremony. He picked up the blade in front of him. Angling the tip towards his gut. Never in a million years would he have ever thought he would commit harakiri, at least, not for trumped up charges. It was his penance though, for failing to save his friend and lord, Ōwashi. The two often clashed on ideals, mainly in terms of security and military growth, but he respected his former master with all his heart and would have given his life to protect him and his children.

"Hold a moment!"

The blade's tip hadn't even touched his exposed abdomen before he heard the familiar voice of his Lord yell out. There was yelling and hollering all around him as Lord Sagi walked out onto the grounds. The look of utter fury on his young face. He stomped his way towards him. The guards bowing and moving out of their lord's way.

Lord Sagi was carrying a sword.

Kōmei's heart lurched.

"Lord Sagi, what a surprise," Mōsō said. "I thought you were resting in the palace after your attack yesterday".

"How can I rest when the retribution I seek is right before me!" Sagi yelled, making all those around him flinch at his violent tone.

Kōmei could see Mōsō's narrow eyes widen slightly. The composed monk looked troubled by this sudden intrusion. "There is no need for that my Lord. He is about to be to killed at the hands of-"

"-Don't presume to tell me the manner of his death! His crimes are too great for a death that tries to restore honor to his name! The death of my sister and father deserve no chance for such luxuries and as Feudal Lord I shall be the one who finishes his sorry life!"

Any more debate on the issue was put to an end. Sagi motioned the headsmen and the guards around him to back away to the fence. His ceremonial tantō blade was taken from him right after his hands were tied behind his back. Lord Sagi took his position in front of him. Blocking the view between him and Mōsō.

It was now just him and Sagi.

"Lord Komie, there is so much I have to say to you! After everything you've done! There is no doubt you are guilty!" Lord Sagi gripped his neck, pulling his face up close to his own. The look of sheer hatred burned across his young master's face like an everlasting scar.

"L-Lord Sagi you must be... wary of Mōsō," he gasped. "He's the one..who is behind everything."

"No shit," Sagi uncharacteristically said. The look of anger morphed into a wicked smile. His Lord's voice sounded much different then it usually did. "You are guilty...of being a terrible tactician. Death is a little extreme but if I was in charge I would have fired your ass a while ago, he he he."

"W-What?" Completely lost, Kōmei gaped as he was pushed away.

"Even at your last moments you lie to my face!" Sagi yelled, raising his sword. "No more words! Die!"

Komie's vision blurred. Everything around him lost focus as the blade came down against his neck. Wind blasted against his face and everything seemed to go dark right afterwards. Only the fainting sounds of yelling hit his ears before everything faded away.

* * *

Hokushin watched as his master stomped away from the execution grounds. A tenseness in his body was noticeable even with the bulky clothing on. Something was off with Hōki. There was no question now. His master was always more controlled and collected. Even as they winded down on their plan it seemed like he was in control of the situation.

Now there was an irritability in everything. Hōki's words and actions felt strained even when he was pretending to be the mild mannered high priest.

He followed him to the lake outside of the city. The palace guards were casually observing their regent with an almost placid interest.

Hokushin nearly yelped as he saw his master shed his disguise in front of the guards. They shouldn't have any idea or inkling of who they really were. Even pulling in potential sympathetic allies or corrupt individuals with talent wasn't part of their plan. It increased the risk of someone revealing them to the populous.

The guards didn't even flinch though. They didn't react whatsoever as the portly old priest turned into a younger slimmer man with distinct face markings and shinobi gear. It was like they couldn't even see him.

Hōki knelt down at the edge of the water. No sense of decorum or reason his master dunked his whole upper body into the water. It seemed like he was trying to cool off. For a moment Hokushin thought that was the case until his master remained submerged for several minutes. There were no bubbles reaching the surface suggesting Hōki was breathing and as strange as it seemed it was like the water of the massive lake was actually receding.

His master raised his head out of the water with a gasp of pleasure. Turning around Hokushin fully saw his master head on. The dark brown hair was now a dull grey and his normally tanned complexion was a pasty white. His skin looked oily and bloated with the beads of water trailing horizontally across his face before vanishing into his body. Then just barely on his neck could he spot what looked like scales. They were a pale green with a blueish grey hue. Something you would see on a fish.

Nagare and his suspicions had been right.

Something was definitely not right here.

Hokushin felt like he was going to throw up from the sight of their master.

He needed to get away and warn the others.

"Come down Hokushin. I know you're there," Hōki commanded. The man's black beady eyes were looking directly at him, even as he was perfectly camouflaged into the rock.

He was going to turn and run when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Nagare was there, standing like a statue as he pushed him out into the open. It wasn't just Nagare, it was all of their members along with several of the guards. They had surrounded him on all sides.

Drawing his sword Hokushin could only grunt in discomfort as the pain in his body still made him dizzy. He was barely adapting to the poison as it was. Just getting by with spying and watching things unfolded. Now he was up the creek in a position he would struggle in even at full strength.

"You all, what's wrong with you? It's me! I'm your ally! Can't you see something is wrong!" His shouts fell on deaf ears as they didn't bat an eye. None of them said a word. Hokushin thought for a moment that it was some sort of genjutsu but this looked much worse. During their time traveling and stealing jutsu from other villages he had seen something similar to this. Slime or drool or something was trailing out of their eye sockets and ears. Like some kind of parasite that was controlling their movements.

"Don't play me for a fool Hokushin. Do you not think I don't know about your encounter with Uzumaki?" Hōki said.

"That's - I don't - I would never do anything against the Watari! I have served you faithfully for almost fifteen years master! We're close to achieving our goal now that Kōmei is dead so why?"

Hōki laughed. Similar liquid slime dripped from his lips. "Dead? No he's very much alive. Naruto Uzumaki rescued the man and is now with his little friends and the Princess, Toki. Seems like our assassination of Sagi did go as planned afterall. Ha ha ha ha!"

"How do you know all this?" Hokushin was merely probing now. He needed information to find out what was happening. Things had changed so drastically. He couldn't do anything but he figured Naruto Uzumaki could. It was the only way to save his friends and stop this jutsu they were under.

"Power! Power given to me by Master Orochimaru! He has given me everything I need to take over not only the Land of Birds but the entire divide between the Earth and Wind. Soon I will make my own great Nation with the Sannins support!" Hōki raved like a mad man as he shouted his plan. Laughing with a crazed visage that further emphasised his master's insanity. "With this power I see all within the Land of Birds and will control all who seek to betray me!"

Hokushin was panicking now. He was pushed down to his knees by his friends as Hōki smiled viciously at him. He shuddered as Hōki gripped his chin with his slimy hands. The smell of his masters breath was rancid. Like rotten fish.

"I-I don't want to die," Hokushin begged. He didn't want to become like his friends either but of the two options he would take that choice.

"No, you will deliver a message for me instead. I want Uzumaki! You will bring him here! Alone! Otherwise his friend won't make it..."

'He wants Uzumaki? Why? That doesn't make sense?' Hokushins thoughts were pushed off as his master stepped aside to reveal the Page who was used to bring Naruto and his friends to the Land of Birds in the first place. He was bound and tied up, being held by two controlled guards.

"Go now! Do as I have ordered!" He felt his friends release him, allowing him to move once again. He had half a mind to run away and never come back. Leaving this land and his friends behind. Sadly there was still the issue of the poison in his body to contend with.

He felt stuck and hopeless between these two horrendous outcomes.

As he ran he jolted as pain radiated from his shoulder. A thud from the impact of a shuriken was felt from his friends as they chased him. Hōki's cruel and twisted means of getting him to obey no doubt. Biting down on his lip he ran as fast as he could to the one person who could contend with this monster.

* * *

Naruto was patting himself on the back for this one. His transformation was flawless. His substitution was masterful. Most importantly, his acting was movie star level! Yes, everything was going perfectly! He drew the circle well and was setting that Hōki bastard up for the biggest beat down of his entire life!

Now that everyone thought Kōmei was dead it left only Toki as a target. One last obstacle for Hōki to remove before taking over the country. With the Princess herself having no qualms being the bait as it would help with her revenge plan they could maneuver Hōki.

He had all the pieces in place; He just needed to arrange them and move at the right time. Naruto knew this next part would be more risky but if Noriyuki taught him anything it was that doing the impossible was sometimes the best strategy because no one would think it could work...and subsequently wouldn't expect it.

"So you finally going to tell us what the plan is? It's been entertaining to watch but isn't fun when we don't get to play as well," Sazanami griped as he sat against the wall in Toki's private chamber.

Toki was sitting at the head of the room, her disguise gone as there was no point now that everyone of them was already privy to that information. Naruto couldn't help but like that she added a bit of make up and let her hair down. She still looked beautiful even when her clothes were still more gender neutral than anything else.

Sasame was sitting next to her speaking about something. Small giggles and hidden smiles accompanied their private conversation. The fairer sex was still a mystery to him even after Noriyuki's...adult heavy training. Another lesson from his grandfather was that some things were better off not knowing.

Health reasons, Naruto assumed.

"Once Menma rouses our dead man," he replied as his gaze kept wandering to the girls.

"Did you really have to knock him out Naruto?" Menma asked as he put smelling salts under Kōmei's nose.

"Absolutely. The substitution jutsu I used is a special combination with the body flicker. It takes a lot of speed to do and can't be done unless the user has gone through intense concentration training and can focus to extreme speed is so intense within a short distance that from the starting and stopping motion a normal person like our unconscious friend here would tense up and would risk dying from the whiplash. Unconscious, his body and muscles are loose and face less risk of injury."

He had done it only once during training with Noriyuki. The person he saved had to go to the hospital afterwards because his neck broke from the impact and sudden movement. It was touch and go whether he would die or not. Thinking about it the guy should still be in the hospital for another month. Neck injuries take a long time to heal apparently...especially when their spinal column nearly snaps.

'I should really send him a get well card,' Naruto decided.

"Hmm? What? Where am I?" Kōmei groaned, rousing from his short nap.

"Welcome to hell!" Naruto shouted, seizing the opportunity. Standing over the spooked man menacingly. His breath right on the guy's face. "I rule the place and go by many names; Yama, Enma, Izanami, Yeom-ra, but my friends just call me Naruto...not as intimidating as the other four I'm afraid, Mu ah ah ah!"

"How come it seems when you appear to be in control of things it's just really you screwing around?"

He frowned at Sazanami's jab. Trying and failing to come up with a good comeback.

"That's what she said," Naruto parried back like a gentleman. He was quite happy about it.

Got him with a beauty.

Classic.

Tried and true.

"Um, it seems like I am not dead yet, can someone explain to me what's going on?" Komie asked.

"Ya sure, take it away Princess." Naruto waved him over to Toki, who, at this point, looked ready for war.

There was a bit of a disconnect in Komie's eyes. Like he didn't understand who was in front of him. The man already had a weird mustache-sideburns thing so when he squinted really hard he looked completely bizarre. Born into nobility didn't account for noble tastes it seems.

"I don't understand." Kōmei said.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the man's denseness. Maybe he just hit him harder than he thought. "Tell you what, we'll give you three guesses who a female looking Sagi could be and go from there."

"What! N-No way! That means...this whole time! I...I truly have failed haven't I." Kōmei bowed to Toki who didn't bat an eye at the man. "Please...forgive me Lady Toki."

"Lord Kōmei...I too must apologise. What you must have gone through after your arrest... I heard they beat a false confession out of you. But I must know why you gave in so easily? To just accept death when you were innocent."

Kōmei didn't raise his head. "Back when your father died...I knew there was more to it than just what it appeared. Trying to take the position of Feudal Lord for personal power was never my intention. I wanted to draw out who was responsible and to act as a shield against whomever plotted against your father. When your brother - rather, when everyone thought you died - I realized that it was impossible for me to do anything when the forces against us were more cunning than I could deal with. I bided my time for any chance to find the truth but nothing came of it. Then when you appeared before me dressed as the Cursed Warrior all I felt was shame at my own inaction! That you went to such lengths on your own after all you've lost! I was a damned failure!" Kōmei slammed his fist down into the floor. "Whether I was innocent or not as a samurai my failure to protect your father and brother is my sin!"

"Kōmei, I'm sorry but I cannot accept that," Toki said firmly. "Your death will only hurt this nation even more. Right now the ones responsible are still out there and while I still live I will not let them take the country my ancestors have built." Toki glanced at Naruto when she said it. A firm and determined glance that made him smirk.

"Lady Toki please allow me to serve you in any way I can! I swear I will not fail you again!"

"Then rise and hear the actions we must do to ensure our victory. Naruto..." Toki guestered to him to take over.

He clapped his hands together. "Great! So here's the game plan! Right now I have four pieces on the board. A king - Actually a queen if we're being specific, a gold general, a horse, and a captured pawn."

"I'm surprised you even know how to play Shogi," Sazanami teased.

"I learned from a friend a long time ago. It's not important. Since this whole mission has been political and strategic I felt this motif worked perfectly". Naruto really didn't care for the game, too complicated for his tastes. More of a fan of checkers. Cards were good too. Truth or dare was fun. He had taken to drinking games with Noriyuki...He was getting off track. "Now our queen, Toki, will be in a position where our opponent will most like try and checkmate us. We'll put her in a spot where she will be protected so we can take Hōki out."

"I'm sorry, forgive me but there is too much I don't understand," Kōmei said.

"Welcome to the club," Sazanami muttered.

"Our apologies, Naruto can be...eccentric at times," Menma placated.

"I see...What I do get is that you're pointlessly putting Lady Toki in danger like this. Now that we know who's responsible we can muster the army to swoop in and apprehend Mōsō once and for all."

Naruto groaned. "They really let anyone lead an army these days. Listen, you're not dealing with some second rate warriors or wealthy politicians. These are battle hardened shinobi that have already killed your Feudal Lord and the crown prince under your noses. You think ordinary soldiers are gonna to cut it?"

"Once everyone knows the truth then Mōsō won't be able to face an entire country!"

Komie was probably certain his point had validity. Under Toki and Komie's direction, their army of...well... he wasn't sure how many men they had. Not that it mattered Regardless of the nation's strength this tactician was living in a well. Too used to dealing with foes that stayed within convention and used methods that were written out in military textbooks.

Naruto would set him straight.

" _No, he may just kill everyone instead."_

No question of doubt or room for debate. Spoken as it was and spoken truthfully. Nothing left out. The room went deathly silent with those words. Like he had just said something completely ridiculous. The idea that a single man could kill everyone in an entire country was laughable and unthinkable to most.

True, It was hard not to see their skepticism.

He needed to explain to them what they were actually dealing with.

"Sazanami, you asked how I knew Mōsō wasn't what he appeared well I knew the even before he walked into the room."

"You mean before you even spoke to the guy? You're pulling our legs right?"

" _I'm not!_ " Naruto growled. He wouldn't joke about this! This was beyond their comprehension. Something you couldn't explain, only experience. "He may have been able to hide his appearance but his chakra...his very presence...it was overwhelming. Like pure evil. Like he was only out to consume anything it touches. The only times I've felt such overwhelming pressure was against those who were more powerful than I was by far! _Numbers don't matter in the face of a monster"._

"Naruto-kun...Are you saying he may even be stronger than you? That's not possible though. You've fought shinobi like Orochimaru before and still managed to win." The look that Sasame gave him eased some of his anger. That sense of dependence and belief in him soothed those feelings.

He still felt frayed since encountering that bastard.

'I really need to dedicate a thousand clones for meditation after this mess is over'. For now he was left with that question as well. He didn't know how strong Hōki really was. Not that it mattered when he was already dead set on facing him. It was just a matter of approach and trying not to get killed.

"I don't know," Naruto admitted. "Orochimaru was greatly hindered during that fight and Mōsō...well, his chakra felt as vile and powerful as that snake yet he probably won't have the same restrictions. Plus he's been entrenched in this country a while and has the home field advantage. That's why we need to follow the plan I have set out...so if you'll shut up and listen." He directed that last remark to Kōmei who still looked unconvinced.

"Speak Naruto. I have already decided to put my faith in you," Toki said. "Even if it involves putting my life at risk."

"Perfect because you have the chanceiest job. Gold General-san here," Naruto patted Kōmei's head, "will need to rally the troops and begin an evacuation of the city. When we do face Mōsō I won't take chances with hostages or collateral damage."

"That's...yes I agree. If Mōsō is as powerful as you say then we'll need to keep the people safe from harm. They may find my sudden...well being alive after my execution to be questionable."

"I've already informed the captain of the palace guards about the situation. He has sworn to secrecy and will vouch for you when giving orders to the soldiers," Toki explained. "Just make sure no one gets in the way. I won't take chances with scum like Mōsō."

"So I'm guessing we're the promoted bishop then?"

"Oh? I'm surprised you even know how to play Shogi," Naruto echoed back Sazanami's earlier jab at him.

"Funny. So tell us, I know they aren't all that tough but what do you plan to do with Mōsō's men? We don't know their exact number and I reckon they may actually have some competent fighters like the one dressed as the Cursed Warrior last night."

"That's where the last piece comes in, it's the -" Naruto froze as one of his clones dispelled. He didn't know whether this was good or bad but the timing certainly was peculiar, "- Ah speak of the devil!" He walked over to the side door. A faint silhouette of a person standing behind it. Naruto took a half bow as he graciously opened the door. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the final piece; Our Pawn!"

.

.

.

.

*Thud!*

Hokushin or better referred to as the 'pawn' he coerced into betraying his master, flopped to the ground. He was certain this was the same person even given he was cut up and bleeding all over the floor. Sky blue hair and brown hair band. Yup this was him. The shadow clones he had watching the palace spotted him limping in. He was more than certain he wasn't the reason why he was in this state. Sure, what he had done to the guy was unspeakable but he was absolutely certain he didn't turn the guy into a pincushion for kunai and shuriken.

Actually it was questionable why the guy was even here. He never iterated they were to meet again. Just to be aware to hit the road with his friends when they confronted Hōki. Leaving him without any support when they revealed the bastard's true nature. It was just a hunch for Naruto given his questions to the currently half dead assassination twitching at his feet. It just didn't feel like they were aware of what kind of person Hōki really was.

The plan was to reveal it during their battle.

It didn't appear that his pawn would be up to it now though.

Dying really hampered things didn't it?

"Wow kid, you sure know how to pick'em."

Naruto held up his hands defensively. "Hey, he was in better shape when I bought him. Sadly, there is no warranty on coerced help." Naruto nudged the guy seeing if he was still alive while Menma and Sasame decided to be productive and help treat Hokushin's injuries.

Toki also walked up to the Watari member. She didn't say a word about his presence or for his purpose here. A cold look in her eyes as she stared down at the guy. A slight tremble in her head as each second passed. Barely hidden in her sleeve was a blade. One that Naruto knew too well she had no issue with using, even against a dying man.

He placed a hand on her shoulder as she took another step forward.

"I know that look Princess. Now isn't the time to act out of revenge," Naruto admonished.

"He works for Mōsō! He was probably the one that killed my father and brother! Stand aside Naruto so I can kill him!"

"Without knowing why he came here? Aren't you curious at all why he wound up like this? It may have to do with Mōsō and what plans he may have."

"I agree, Lady Toki," Komie said. "Information right now is crucial. I assume he was part of your plan young man?"

"Yes. He was going to get his allies to withdraw when we confronted Mōsō. It appears my hunch was right about that bastard. Even Mōsō's - rather, Hōki's - men didn't realize how dangerous he really was. Must not be too keen to share his power once he takes over. Greed ruling his actions." Naruto shook his head at how cliche it was. Like every maniacal egomaniac who believed themselves above even their friends.

"I don't care!" Toki yelled. "You said you wanted me to be a good Feudal Lord well I am! As Feudal Lord it is my duty to punish those who are a threat to my nation!"

"No your reveling in your own revenge," Naruto argued. "Putting it ahead of information that could help your people!" He paused for a moment. He was never in favour of such revenge. It was clear to him even before meeting Noriyuki that it consumed all those who sought it. How it was akin to suicide in it's own way. His grandfather would say those who were driven by revenge were puppets. Not in control of their own path because someone had struck a wound on them. One that went deeper than flesh.

Control was everything. Especially to those who sought complete freedom.

"What the hell does someone like you know about being a ruler! You're just some no-named shinobi from some village!"

Naruto pushed her back, slipping the knife away from her hands. "More than you it seems. So let me pass onto you some wisdom from a wise ruler of his own nation". He remembered these words well. They were spoken to him not long ago but held an impact on him from their source. The strength and conviction they held inspired Naruto. So he figured they were what was needed now.

" _That to let my nation suffer while I revel would mean the loss of everything."_ He recited from memory.

"Wise words indeed," Komie acknowledged. "You said a Feudal Lord said this? Was it Lord Fudo in the Land of Wind?"

"Nope," Naruto tried to suppress a smile, scanning his eyes at his friends as they were also curious. He didn't intend to drop this bomb on them but...well, not like it really mattered. "He's a relative of mine. Someone I plan to visit sometime soon hopefully. Not sure if you have heard of him though...He's the King of the Land of the Moon, Kakeru Tsuki".

Naruto wasn't sure what reactions he would get. Dropping the name was only to help sway Toki's mind. To try and get on her level. The look of her face turned from anger to something unreadable. His friends were also giving him appraising looks. Menma and Sasame, some form of awe. Sazanami...skepticism? It was hard to tell.

The biggest flincher was Kō man literally smacked his head into the floor when he heard it. "Y-Your related t-to King Kakeru! Is that really true!"

Naruto scratched his head, giving a small nod. "Ya, he is my cousin. Last time I saw him was when I assisted him in gathering evidence against the Land of Lightnings massive kidnapping ring. Those who were kidnapped should have been returned by now. I hope the Land of Birds wasn't caught up in that on top of this mess as well."

"We...We were affected sadly. Since the death of Lord Ōwashi much of the criminal element has slipped through the cracks. My efforts have been halted by Mōsō and other scheming ministers in the court. Subsequently they were the ones who supported Mōsō as regent because of my inquiries into their actions in that incident. Things would have been much easier if Lord Ōwashi was still with us. He would jump in front of anyone if it meant protecting the citizens of our land. However, the matter seemed to resolve itself and now it appears we have you to thank for helping in that problem too."

"No sweat. Any decent human being would have stepped in if they saw how bad the conditions for those people were. The Feudal Lord of the Land of Lightning and the Raikage didn't make a good impression by trying to hide it".

Naruto still felt happy seeing his grandfather smack those two around.

What mattered though was Toki. She looked more pensive in the bigger picture now. Komie's words of her father held a much better sway than anything else. He couldn't disagree with the notion that Ōwashi would have been more proactive in solving this issue without letting revenge cloud his judgement. He sounded like a man similar to Kakeru.

"Fine...Just...Just do what you have to," Toki relented, letting out a grunted sigh.

"Excellent! Now hows he doing?" Naruto asked Sasame, who was bandaging the guy.

"Still...alive," Hokushin wheezed. There was dried blood around his lips and his eyes looked glossed over. "That poison...you used on me...I'll die if I don't get…"

"Poison? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The one...you used...at the cliffs."

Naruto was completely lost. "I'm sorry but I haven't a clue what you're talking about? I don't know the first thing about poison... unless it's pertaining to alcohol."

There were unimpressed looks all around at that comment.

"Then why...did I feel...like I am dying?"

"Like you were -Oh! Oh I see! Yes! I completely understand now!" Realization hit him like a hammer. An uncomfortable and disturbing hammer. He really didn't want to go into specifics with everyone about his method of interrogation.

Lest he be beaten within an inch of his life.

"Ya don't worry about it," Naruto waved off. "Those um...symptoms will go away in a few days. ANYWAY! I would rather go over why you're here and not with your boss. You were supposed to wait until my group faced him."

Hokushin's eyes came into focus. His jaw tightening as his nostrils flared. "He knows."

"He knows?"

"He...Knows everything. You, your friends, the Princess, Kōmei, your plan, even this. Even...as we speak." Hokushin started sputtering into a fit of coughing. Sasame moved him on his side to better disinfect and clean the stab wounds.

Naruto was thrown for a loop.

He was really started to dislike this country.

Definitely not going to be praying for something to do anytime soon.

Trying to remain calm, he smiled and laughed it off. "Ha! So he really is as clever and dangerous as I thought! Just means we'll have to be more direct in our tasks then!"

"He..wants a trade. Hōki wants you to meet him alone at the lake...just outside the city," Hokushin explained. Then came a very grim look. "If you don't...he'll kill your Page friend."

It really seemed like this guy was out of it. Like everything he spoke was pointless nonsense. 'Page friend?' He pondered what that meant. Was it like some sort of code he should know? There was some sort of gap in Naruto's brain at the moment. He was more worried about how Hōki was spying on them.

"You mean he'll kill Chishima if I don't show up to meet him?" Toki asked.

Naruto frowned. Looking around the room he realized the major blind spot in this entire plan. The very plain and naive looking kind. The one man who seemed to have no presence at all in Naruto's eyes. This was a game changer. Regardless if the enemy knew what they were planning, it was moot if they couldn't do anything to stop it. Toki was the ruler of the country with Kōmei being the close runner up. He needed those two gone in order to win. That was absolute.

Somehow Hōki just put them in check by using a piece Naruto had completely forgotten was even there.

"Absolutely not," Kōmei stated. "There is no way we'll go along with his demands! A mere Page is not worth the life of our Feudal Lord!"

Any other reasonable person would agree with that assessment. Maybe some moralists would take offense. Understandable when measuring two lives together. Kōmei's point had merit...Toki seemed to think otherwise. "I will not let Chishima die! Despite everything he has been like a brother to me! We were raised together and I won't let him be used like this!"

"Ya I'm afraid the Princess is right. Now that Mōsō has Chishima he's basically has us dead to rights," Naruto assessed brutally.

Kōmei seemed completely stunned by this. It left Menma to fill him and Toki in on everything. "Despite what you may think, we weren't actually hired by Mōsō. It was because Chishima begged us to help your country with the Cursed Warrior problem that we came here."

"Under huge protest by yours truly, I may add," Naruto blurted out. "Ghost's are..."

"Ugh, what we're trying to say is that Chishima is technically our client," Sazanami continued. "Regardless of both your fancy titles it's the lowly Page we're working under. He's our priority even if his rescue means going against his missions prerogative."

"So Princess I'm afraid coming up with another plan won't work now. If Hōki's listening to us right now then he's aware of everything we'll do to try and get Chishima back. So we'll have to wing it. Don't worry though, I'll come up with something."

'Hopefully,' he added to himself.

"No...you're wrong. He doesn't want the Princess or Kōmei. In fact...he doesn't care about this country anymore." Hokushin weakly raised his arm, pointing directly at Naruto. "He wants you."

"What do you mean he doesn't care about ruling The Land of Birds anymore! He killed my father and brother and now decides he doesn't care anymore!" Toki screamed. That bubbling rage inside her was growing and no one could disagree with her. It sounded petty and enraging that someone who caused so much pain for a serious reason was just letting it go after the fact.

It honestly didn't sound real.

"What do you mean he wants me?"

"He...He's gained powers from his new master. Hōki somehow took control of the others. He said his goal now is to get more strength so that he can take over the entire divide. Whatever he was before he's turned into something...different now. Something mad and insane."

There was no need to doubt the guy's words. Naruto had felt the same in Hōki's presence. It was hard not to. The overwhelming feeling of dread and emptiness didn't feel human. If something did happen recently to cause that change then he needed to know.

If his hunch was right then things would get much worse.

"Who? Who's his new master?"

Hokushin looked barely conscious. His eyes drooped as he was laid on his back. A single hushed word escaping his mouth…

"San...nin."

Naruto ignored the gasps from Sasame and Menma who already knew who Hokushin was referring to. It wasn't hard to guess when you had a one in three guesses with only one being the type to do such a thing. It was ironic that the feeling he felt Hōki was similar to was actually because of that snake. It seemed like Orochimaru had sunk his fangs into another person for his own amusement. Now with the goal of rooting him out, most likely for revenge during their last encounter.

If Orochimaru was here then…

He cast a glance over to his friends. They weren't ready for the Sannin. Hell, he still wasn't at that level yet if the bastard came in person. His last encounter was more of an adrenaline high due to the food pill and his new jutsu. This time there would be no underestimating from the Snake. It would be a battle unlike any he's been in so far.

In spite of this overwhelming position he was in, Naruto couldn't help but grin. When everything was outside his control it meant he needed to step out of the circle. Needed to play outside the board with the pieces he had. Needed to show this bastard why his master was leagues better than Orochimaru.

"Hey Toki, can I have a piece of paper? I think it's time I make myself a holy trump card."

* * *

Hōki could barely contain his grin as his prize approached. He could see the frown on the boy's face from the full moon shining down on them. Not that he hadn't been tracking the boys movements even while he was several miles away. It had been a skill that appeared to him without even realizing it. The water molecules in the air act as mirrors for him to peer through. Over the past weeks this power had even grown further; He began to feel the vibrations in the molecules and was quickly able to pick up on conversations happening far away.

The only real limitations he had with it were the times when his target was in a sealed room. Truthfully, he didn't know what Uzumaki's plan was before he had sent Hokushin to him. It had been a ploy on his part by using his acquired knowledge to break the idea that whatever hope Uzumaki had to win was pointless and futile. That any plan was already known to him and that using clones was not at option lest he harm his hostage.

It's why he was using Chishima as bait.

To not only break the boy's confidence to come up with a plan but to force him into his plans for doing Lord Orochimaru's bidding.

"Mmmm! Mmmmrr!" Chishima was also aware of his current place. Being tied up on a boat ride in the middle of the lake next to him. The naive young man had been a perfect tool in this endeavour. Using the Page's unassuming and pitiable nature he had just placed his target into the perfect trap.

"So this is what you really look like," Naruto appraised. The boy gave him a critical gaze. "I can see Orochimaru has turned another average looking guy into a circus attraction."

He brushed off the insult. It was bravado of a child who was beaten and nothing more. After he fulfilled Lord Orochimaru's request he would present Uzumaki's corpse as payment for further power. Then he would have everything he needed to crush The Land of Birds and the nations of the divide under his feet!

Soon everyone would tremble as the sixth great nation rose with him as it's Emperor!

"Ha! Your bravery is inspiring but this is where the game ends boy!" With a hand seal the containment jutsu Lord Orochimaru provided formed on the ground. He was told it would allow him to contain the boy until his little friends were wiped out. His minions were already intercepting them. He knew full well that they wouldn't let their little leader walk into a trap without backup.

It would be their last mistake.

Without a word Uzumaki stepped onto the circle, knowing full well what his intentions were. A purple cube of energy, barely the size of a fully grown male entrapped the boy. At the boy's own discretion he pulled out a piece of paper and flicked it into the barrier. It burst into flames upon contact. A frown stretched across the boys face as he seemed to realize this wasn't some second rate containment jutsu.

It was a death trap.

But it was a double edged sword as well.

While the barrier was erected he too couldn't harm the boy. Even with his mastery over water it would provide the Uzumaki with an impenetrable shield. So in the larger scheme of things it effectively put the boy in limbo. Leaving his friends to fend for themselves and make him suffer knowing they died while he was powerless to save them.

' _Let them suffer. Let him feel how powerless and hopeless things really are.'_

Yes. Lord Orochimaru would be pleased by his success.

Naruto let out a whistle. "This is impressive. I got to say you really got me. So what now? I just suffocate when the oxygen is gone?"

Hōki shook his head. "Relax, the barrier still allows air to pass through. You'll live long enough to see your friends' corpses! Ha ha ha ha!"

" _I see. Interesting._ " Uzumaki sat down, crossing his arms and legs. That stupid smirk still on his face. "Seems like I have some time to relax then." The boy took off his hat and began waving it in his face. "You have no idea how much running around I've done since I got here...or, actually I guess you do."

"Hn, you won't act so carefree once you hear the screams of your friends."

The boy shrugged. "I'm not too worried. They're tougher than you think. Actually if you'll indulge me, do you know what a holy trump card is?"

Hōki frowned in confusion, the words eliciting a reaction that Uzumaki had something up his sleeve. Something he wasn't aware of. Then only a few seconds later he realized what the boy had just done. That smile of satisfaction from the child he had dead to rights. He could only growl in frustration at been played so easily. That he let slip his weakness to the boy so easily.

It wasn't whether the boy had a trump card or not it was the fact he didn't know what it was in the first place. If Uzumaki had said it after he knew that all his actions were being watched then it meant the boy was aware of his limitations. Without that edge he was put into a position where he could be vulnerable…

...Is what would have happened several weeks ago.

Hōki snorted at the boy's simple ploy for information. Whether or not Uzumaki could keep his plans a secret was irrelevant. It was here, in this Land that his powers reigned supreme. It was a nation that had never suffered a drought in its entire existence. This very lake stood as a wellspring for every canal within the Land of Birds that stretched to all four corners of the continent.

Yes, whatever scheme that lay in wait would be futile. He welcomed it in fact. A means to measure his new power in full after having to hide his true self after coming to this land. No more would he be forced to use simple tricks or copies of other shinobi. He would be more than just an Emperor! He would become a god! One that bent all those who opposed him to his whim!

"Let us see then Naruto Uzumaki. How strong your friends truly are."

* * *

"Were really stepping in it now ain't we?" Sazanami drew his sword. He was standing back to back with Sasame. He hoped she was feeling better about their chances than he was. By his count there were over a hundred enemies. A mix of the same ninja goons from before with guards from the army.

Numbers were a problem, sure, but it was the feeling of them that gave him the chills. They all looked possessed. Unblinking and shambling. Like something out of those horror stories of the dead coming back to life. It was terrifying as it was tragic. Especially to those who were innocent in all this.

He was really started to dislike Shinobi and their tricks. Seems like everything they did was needlessly cruel. Gosunkugi didn't seem like such an outlier in his mind anymore and he figured this Hōki fellow would have gotten on alright with that bastard thief.

***Driiiii~! Daaaaa~! Murrruuuuu~!***

At the sound of Menma's music he took the chance to strike. Using the back of his blade he quickly stunned two of the possessed guards. The only real boon was that their movements were more stiff and uncoordinated. Sazanami was able to avoid and roll out of the way as several blades came down on him.

Raising his blade up he blocked incoming shuriken from the Watari members. They were higher up, taking a vantage point in the trees. Their movements seemed more dynamic and unrestricted. It didn't mean there was an awkwardness to them though.

Using the butt of his hilt he bashed the chin of one Watari member. He was certain he didn't apply that much force but he heard a sickening crack. The guys head twisted side ways as he stumbled back with a barely audible grunt. Sazanami was certain he killed the man yet quickly found himself being hit in the stomach by his kick. The twisted head snapping back into place.

'They really are like zombies!' Sazanami cursed as he found them closing in on him more. Several were timing their attacks together making it difficult to block.

In the corner of his eye he could see Sasame was struggling even more than he was. She wasn't a frontline fighter like he was. Trickery and being elusive was her preference. With Naruto out of commission at the moment she had to step up. Her kunai and shuriken hit their marks. Yet, their enemies didn't even react. They continued forward without any regard for their safety or well being.

He leapt over towards her as she was about to be overwhelmed. Several Watari jumped down with their swords ready to impale her. Pushing her out of the way they rolled several feet before recovering.

"Sazanami, you're injured!"

The swordsman grunted. One of the blades grazed his back. He's had worse but that didn't mean it wasn't irritating. "I'm fine. We need to come up with a plan here or we won't make it to Naruto in time!"

"Sazanami! Sasame! We have a problem!" Menma jumped down next to them. "My jutsu...They aren't having any effect on these guys."

"It's probably because they aren't alive," he assessed.

"W-What? They're dead!" Sasame gasped.

He gave her a grim nod. "Their bodies are being controlled but...that's it. Just husks being manipulated."

The pained look on Menma's face was followed by an even more fierce sneer. This whole endeavour was originally prompted by the sandy haired blonde and he really seemed to dislike it when people died. Not in the traditional sense but more of a personal burden. Between Menma and Naruto it was to tell sometimes which of them struggled with reality more.

"If my jutsu won't work on them it seems we'll have to resort to my signature technique," Menma said.

"But Naruto-kun said that it was risky because it drained the target's chakra more quickly."

"That's why I intend to only use it on Sazanami. He's the best fighter among us. We need to push through and get to Naruto. With his help we can put a stop to this."

Sazanami was a little lost in this plan. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. Besides being able to use music to manipulate people he wasn't sure what Menma could do with his strange ninja abilities.

"Are you ready Sazanami?"

Seeing no other option he let out a gruff sigh. "Whenever you are, I guess."

_**~Dooooooon~Diiiiiiiiiiim~Hummmmmmm~** _

'...My body! It feels light as a feather! No it's more than that!' Initially shocked by the sudden burst of power he rushed forward again towards the several dozen foes in front of them. The speed at which he moved was beyond anything he had ever gone before. Even as fast as he was he had limits. Now though he was cutting down enemies three times faster.

Aiming mainly for limbs and appendages that would slow down their undead adversaires. With a single slash several of them went flying into a smattering of pieces. As projectiles came his way he side stepped them before blasting forward with his blade. Everyone seemed so much slower. Their bodies moved to a crawl as he was quickly dispatching each one.

He had never felt this before in his life. Like some font of energy was erupting in his stomach. Pushing out power to his limbs to make his every attack that much stronger than before. It was indescribable.

Sazanami was starting to see the appeal of this ninja stuff.

"Lets go!" He roared, pointing his blade forward. Leading the charge they burst through. They left whatever stragglers remained in their dust. Just up ahead was the trail that led to the lake. After that it was just a matter of pulling their little leader out of whatever mess he had walked into.

They had reached a small clearing just a ways off from the lake. They could faintly see the glittering from the moon's light bounce off it. Only briefly could he make out Naruto's striking blonde hair. He seemed to be encased in some sort of translucent purple box. Most likely to keep him contained.

" _N-o...Furth-er._ "

Pressing down on his front foot Sazanami skidded to a halt. The ground into front of them began to shake and rupture. From the epicentre a human shaped figure began to form out of the earth. This one looked more imposing than the rest. He had small black eyes and cheek length black hair. A weird flat top hat was on top of his head. His clothing was different from the rest of the Watari. He wore a beige-coloured tunic type sleeveless shirt buttoned together with a single button and tan-coloured baggy pair of short pants held up with an white belt.

The man placed his hands on the ground right before the earth behind where he stood began to rise up to create a wall to block their path. It didn't appear they would be able to circumvent this one so easily. Most likely he would be the toughest yet seeing as he could actually talk and move without any noticeable impediment. It left them facing him head on.

Sazanami leapt high bringing his full weight down into his strike. Given everything so far it would no doubt split the man if half. In any other circumstance he wouldn't do such a gruesome thing but given his opponent was already dead...it left him with this quicker option. "Let's finish this quick then! _Hurrah!_ "

" _ **As-simil-ation: St-one Sk-in.**_ " The large man raised his arm, not even taking another step to avoid his attack.

Sazanami was certain his blade would slice right through it. Never in his wildest dreams did he think what happened next would ever occur. To him, a former bladesmith, who treated his sword with the utmost care, thought it impossible. He had forged the blade more than five years ago. It was the last one he made since that fateful night he was framed for murder.

The sword wasn't supposed to be his. It belonged to the family who commissioned it. Of all the swords he made this one had been the most unique; With the hilt being shaped and enlarged more than a normal katana. It was a unique challenge to form the wood without the empty casing being hollow and off balance. As a whole it was probably the greatest blade he had ever forged.

Perhaps not a masterpiece to some of the other swords out there but for a blade that had kept him alive and free - to help give resolution and justice to the man who slew its intended owner. It was the greatest sword he could ever wield. Another after it wouldn't feel the same.

His hands shook as he was pushed back. His opponent took his moment of shock to strike his stomach with a devastating punch. He rolled back several feet before sliding to a stop, completely porne. Even while he was coughing up blood his eyes were on his blade... The one that was now shattered into pieces. It had happened so quickly that the realization of it didn't hit him until the pain hit him full force.

"Ahh!" He grunted as he pushed himself to his feet. Sazanami struggled to catch his breath. Half his blade was gone now and couldn't even be used to support him. Even that surger of power was fading away.

" _ **As-simil-ation: Ro-ck Bl-izz-ard.**_ "

Letting go of his sword now, Sazanami raised his arms to try and shield himself from the onslaught of stones that pelted him. The pain was much worse than his fight with Gosunkugi. Those biting nails the thief used felt like pinches compared to this. The rocks that hammered his skin felt like it's own namesake. He couldn't hold on as he was thrown back against a tree.

Sazanami collapsed to the ground. Every part of his body screaming out in pain. He couldn't even breathe without shuddering in pain, let alone move. He had just lost so easily it didn't fully click in his mind until he saw Sasame and Menma jump in front of him.

Fighting past the pain he managed a few words; "Y-You two...run...away."

"Sazanami! Just hang on!" He felt himself being lifted up. Placed against the tree behind him he could see Menma was pulling out some sort of strange flute. "Sasame I - I think I can heal him. There's jutsu I'm aware of but...I've haven't tried it before. I'll need time."

Sasame stepped forward towards the man that just laid him out. He could see she was determined as she stood her ground. "I'll buy you time. I too have a new jutsu I wish to try".

He was really trying to force himself now as their opponent looked like he was trying something. The shards of rock floated into the air. They quickly began enveloping the man forminga large spherical like object. Jagged rocks protruded from its surface. It was like a hulking giant mace.

" _ **As-simil-ation: R-ock T-ank."**_

The large spiked boulder rolled towards them. Ripping up the ground with ease. Sasame held out both her hands in response. Looking as though she planned to stop it with her bare hands.

She didn't.

He couldn't even give a good description on what happened next. Blue squares formed in front of her. About a dozen in total. They floated in the air for a moment before stitching together to make a sort of brick like pattern. It was just that; A brick wall. One made of that chakra stuff ninjas used.

" **Shadanheki!"** Sasame roared louder than he had ever heard her before. Pushing forward with her arms, Sasame grunted as the attack slammed against her jutsu. With scaping and sparks flying in all directions. It was a sight to behold a girl so small standing up to a monster like this. " _I won't let you through! Kiyaaaa!_ "

With a massive scream the barrier exploded outward knocking the possessed shinbo back. The earth dome around him shattered into pieces. The outcome was a draw. The man inside recovered back to his feet while Sasame's barrier vanished. She collapsed to her knee, panting and breathing hard. Beads of sweat were trailing down her forehead.

It didn't look like she could withstand a second attack.

"Thank you Sasame. Allow me to give you both the strength to keep fighting; **Hymn of Respite!** "

***Fruuuuuuuul~Guiiiiiiiiiiiii~HIuuuuuuuuu~!***

The song being played was much softer than what Menma usually played. It was certainly different from that one which increased his strength. Sazanami could feel the aches of his body begin to wane. His limbs gained more movement and his breathing more steady. A faint green glow emanated around his body.

Sasame as well. The song was affecting both of them. She too seemed to be regaining strength as she stood up again.

It was like magic. Sazanami stood up, patting his stomach down. Currently, it was hard to tell at night but there didn't seem to be any bruising or lingering scars. The only sign he had nearly been killed was his torn up clothing. Besides a little tenderness in his joints Sazanami felt like he could continue to fight.

"Thanks a lot Menma! Your new technique is-Shit!" He didn't get the chance to finish his praise as the boy collapsed to the ground. Menma's eyes were half lidded and his head dropped. The boy looked ready to pass out.

"S-Sorry...this jutsu...takes...a lot out of me," Menma slurred his words right as he slipped in unconsciousness.

"Sazanami, please take Menma out of here. Try and get to Naruto-kun! I'll hold him off for as long as I can!"

Sazanami placed him in his spot so that he could assist Sasame against this opponent. It didn't appear that she had any real offensive attacks that would work against their foe. 'Not that I could do anything to him even if my sword was fixed!' He cursed how poorly he did in this fight. He was the adult here and he was forcing two kids to pick up his slack.

He hated it so much.

"I'm not leaving either one of you here!"

"But! Someone needs to get to-"

"-I don't care! Naruto can take care of himself!"

As if his words were being backed up by some higher power; Their short argument was halted as the blonde haired, black suited boy leapt out from behind the possessed shinobi and landed in between them all. A look of fury visible in the moonlight.

"You'll pay for hurting my friends jackass!" Naruto pulled out a kunai, holding it in a reverse grip. "Sasame, Menma, Sazanami! Good to see you're all still alright! I'm proud of you three! You've shown a lot of strength. Those new jutsu were impressive. I can't wait to see how stronger you'll all get in the future. So for now, allow me to take care of this one!"

"Naruto-kun! You're alright!" Sasame cried.

As much as he hated to admit it, Sazanami also let out a sigh of relief. As much as Naruto's flakiness irked him he felt calm knowing he was here. Although there was also some measure of regret not meeting that praise. It was Menma and Sasame that were the stars of this show. He was holding them back...

Sazanami shook his head. 'I can't think about that now'.

"Kid, listen. You need to be careful! His skin is as hard as steel!"

"Steel huh?" Naruto laughed. "May as well be made out of paper!" The boy charged at a blinding speed. The possessed shinobi was already raising its arms along with more stone to block. A white beam of light shot out of the kunai's blade. Going above, Naruto swiped upwards, right down the middle. " **Wind Style: Wind Blade!"**

His jaw dropped.

Sazanami gaped as the enemy that had stopped him in his tracks was just cut into two. It happened so quickly and with such ease he almost had a hard time believing it. His master crafted katana was lying in pieces while Naruto just cleaved the one responsible for it with a kunai made out of scrap metal. There shouldn't have even been a comparison between the two. The kunai was basically still junk compared to his sword. Yet…

'Is this the difference between a normal person and a ninja?' Sazanami was left contemplating this as he lifted Menma onto his shoulders.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun! Does this mean you already defeated Mōsō?"

"No, I'm just a clone. The real me is over there," He hooked his thumb over to the lake, "trapped in a barrier. I would appreciate some assistance."

"A clone?" Sazanami frowned. "I thought you didn't make any because Mōsō would have known about it?" It was the whole reason why they chased after Naruto when he took off without a word.

"True, I didn't make any of my normal shadow clones. However my confinement has some small holes in it to allow me to use a brand new type of clone I learned recently." Naruto grabbed Sasame's hand, placing a small kiss on it. "You're not the only ones who have been learning some new tricks."

"T-Thank You Naruto-kun! I'm really happy that I was-"

"-Hey! Are you guys alright!" A voice shouted to them, coming from the direction of the Capital. Several lights were approaching from within the trees. The galloping of a horse was also prominent.

From the threshold Kōmei galloped in on horseback wearing full armor. Several other soldiers were riding alongside him. Several of them had small cuts on their bodies. Most likely from the stragglers that they left behind. Still, they were a welcome sight right now. Their back up had arrived and Mōsō was on his own.

"It's good to see you're all well. Lord Naruto, we have begun evacuating the capital, the process is slow going," Kōmei reported. "It seems like whatever curse Mōsō used on our soldiers was further spread then we thought."

"How many?"

"Nearly a quarter of the Capital's guard. Men that were placed under Mōsō's direct control. We've subdued them but they…" The look of regret on the Tactician's face said it all. Those men were already dead. Their bodies drowned from the inside out and then manipulated by Mōsō like puppets.

"We'll pray for their souls once this is all over. Where is Toki? Is she leading the evacuation?"

"Lady Toki? I thought she was with you. She said she was following after you all while I took charge of the Capital's defense."

Sazanami frowned. "I'm sorry but she never came with us. We thought she was staying behind with you."

"I haven't seen her either. Where could she be then?"

"Ahem!" With a not so subtle cough Naruto pointed up into the sky. Directing their gazes to the moon they could see a figure floating in the air. The contrast of the light made them stick out for all of them to see even at a distance. Holding onto what looked like some intricate black kite was the infamous Cursed Warrior. Gliding low towards the lake. Where Mōsō and the real Naruto were squaring off. "Ya, I think I know where she is...Just a hunch though."

* * *

She had no uncertainty that the others would give her an earful later. A recklase action done in the most dire of circumstances. Right now Toki didn't care about that. She never had any qualms about throwing her life away to stop her father and brothers killer. But revenge wasn't her motivation this time.

No, it was her oldest friend that she was most concerned with.

Chishima was being held captive by the same person who cost her everything. She wouldn't let him take any more from her! So she went off on her own. Donning her armor and gliding across the sky towards the meeting point. While Naruto distracted Mōsō, she would swoop in and grab Chishima.

Mōsō would no longer have his leverage and then they could finish him once and for all!

She could see the lake up ahead. In the middle of it was a small boat with a man standing on top of the water. Although he looked much different from his regular appearance it wasn't hard to tell that it was Mōsō's true appearance. As she angled around for a more direct and accurate descent she spotted the purple box on the water's edge.

Naruto sat with his arms folded. Staring on ahead as Mōsō taunted him. Whether this had been part of his plan was irrelevant now. She would take this opportunity to swoop in and take Chishima away.

Everything was going smoothly as she went in for her approach.

At least until a heavy fog rolled in.

Such fog wasn't uncommon at this time of year. It was warm this time of year with the cool winds blowing heavily from down from the North making them especially thick. The problem was that this fog seemed to be forming too fast. Almost into a funnel like shape that centered around the middle of the lake.

She descended into the fog as it rose higher. Her visibility shot and gliding blind Toki was relying on her visual acuity and memory to discern where the boat had been located. A problem when she could barely see an arms length past her face. When the dark surface of the water came into view she knew that her trajectory was off. No longer going forwards - rather, swaying, straight down - as he feet touched the water.

" _Did you really think I would allow such a pathetic rescue attempt?"_

Toki flounder in the water. No sense of direction or bearings she sputtered around as the waves began to splash violently against her. This too wasn't natural. The water was attacking her. Like fighting currents on all sides as she couldn't swim to shore. Her body being pushed on all sides as the last of her strength faded.

Mōsō had her. He had done it so easily.

Then came a tugging sensation.

Her head submerged under the water.

Darkness enveloping her vision as it felt like she was being weighed down by a boulder tied to her feet. So easily had her plan fell apart it only hurt more knowing that she let everyone down; Her father. Sagi. Chishima. The people of her country...Naruto.

* * *

This had been too perfect. Hōki couldn't contain his laughter. The stupid Princess actually thought she could come in and take back her friend? Utterly ridiculous. Even before Lord Orochimaru bestowed his gift upon him he wouldn't have fallen for such a pathetic trick in a million years.

Why they bothered to wait and kill that stupid girl was mind boggling. She was a nuisance and nothing else. It was a moment to ponder whether Sagi would have been any different than his sister. If Toki truly had been the one who died instead. It was just that though - a stray thought. The outcome would have been the same.

Death.

Whether by poison, a blade or, in this instance, by drowning.

His jutsu pulled her under the water. Soon she could see her family in the afterlife. Letting those other two fools know that their country now belonged to him!

"Such a pity she died so pointlessly to save you. Eh? Chishima?" Hōki turned to the boat. Hoping to goad the pathetic Page over his loss. The young man had already been in tears knowing he was an unwitting pawn in his conquest. This would only solidify his failures.

Yet the boat was empty. With no trace of the blasted Page anywhere.

The fog was interfering with his enhanced sight because of his own chakra!

" _I have to say...you're really good at being a shitty villain."_ Uzumaki's voice echoed in the fog. Hōki spun around, feeling a small breeze on the back of his neck.

"Impossible! There is no way you were able to escape the barrier! It had been given to me by Lord Orochimaru himself!"

" _Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_ The laughs chilled Hōki. It was disturbing how unsettling a child's laugh could be when it sounded so abnormal. " _Yes, I've noticed you've taken after him. Killing your comrades, using them to your own ends. I guess that's a hallmark for Orochimaru's school of management. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_

Quickly getting fed up with being mocked, Hōki manipulated the fog, pushing it away so that he could find where the little shit was hiding. It was inconceivable that he could escape a chakra barrier so easily! His knowledge of them had been limited but from the level of sophistication it had even he wouldn't have been able to get out!

The fog clearing he could see that his trap had indeed been rendered useless. On the shoreline was a soaked Toki being propped up by that damned blonde brat! He was standing smugly in front of the barrier shooting him an arrogant wink. The boy then nudged his head to the left. Hōki's focus followed the direction to see Chishima freed as well.

"How! That's not possible! I didn't feel any disturbances in the water!"

"Didn't you? Even the ones you caused?"

"Thats…!" So that was when it happened. When he was focusing on manipulating the water the boy was able to dive in and pull her out. "There's no way you were quick enough to get both of them!"

"True, I didn't expect Toki to drop in but it certainly helped distract you from my Holy Trump card. It's truly miraculous how downing three soldier pills can be."

Beside the Page, a figure emerged from his camouflage state was Hokushin. He looked like hell but had a defiant look on his face. That his former lackey's breathing was only to spite him. He had been certain that he would have died from his injuries by now. It seemed he had underestimated the boy once again.

"So you've truly betrayed me too Hokushin! When we were so close to finally getting the home for our clan!"

"Betrayed you! Have you really gone insane! You killed them all! Everyone of our brothers! So that you can - Ahk!" The empty tirade of the traitor halted as he coughed up blood. Hōki couldn't help but laugh at how weak he was. Why did he even take the boy in all those years ago?

' _He's a pawn for your power.'_

"Yes, he's nothing." It didn't matter anymore. Whether he had a hostage or not. What mattered was that Uzumaki was here and it didn't seem like he was going to run away. Going through hand seals he undid the barrier to stop the drain in his chakra. He wanted every last drop to crush Uzumaki under his foot.

"Ah much better~!" Uzumaki laughed. His body began to turn a stark white before bursting into a powerful gust of wind. Standing behind it was another Naruto standing almost identically to the one that burst. "Thanks, it was really cramped in there."

"I see...I've seen many types of jutsu before but I've heard Wind Clones were just a myth. That's how you managed to create jutsu inside outside the barrier." Taking the boys words from before it was the only possible solution. He had observed Uzumaki right up to the moment he stepped into the barrier. That comment about dying of oxygen deprivation was just the boy probing him.

"Correct, right on the money. So long as the air can get through, it means wind can too. So creating a wind clone outside your little cage was a simple matter and..."

"Making me think that you escaped," Hōki finished. It was truly marvelous to see such craftiness. He had been much the same way. Using his wit and skills in subterfuge to get by. In some ways Hōki felt like he was looking at a younger version of himself. Facing a world where he had no place and getting by however he could.

Now he was one other would fear.

"Shall we do this then?" Uzumaki asked, rolling up his sleeves. The boy stepped out onto the water, pulling out a strange metallic tube with a blade strapped to the end from his vest. A red glow came out of his suit as he made a hand seal. " **Release!** "

Water raised up from the lake, wrapping around his arms. Hōki grinned. "It's truly a shame someone of your talent will die here. But your arrogance is beyond help. You have no idea what you're in for whelp."

Hōki began to draw on the power Lord Orochimaru gave him. This time he wouldn't show any restraint.

* * *

'This is it,' Sazanami thought. The two were squaring up on top of the water. With Toki still coughing up water with Chishima and Sasame tending to her it left no more obstacles for Naruto. If he could be honest about it, this was much worse than he thought.

Something was enveloping Hōki. Something dark and sinister. Something unnatural. Like a miasma it was leaking from his scaly skin, making the air feel pungent with rotten fish. It made his stomach nauseous. Worse, it made his hands tremble. Sazanami hated admitting it to himself but...he was scared. Whatever Hōki was now, he certainly wasn't human. Every instinct in his body was telling him to run away lest he be eaten by that overbearing presence.

And Naruto was walking towards it without a single care in the world.

He felt a hand pat his shoulder. Nearly jumping in surprise before he realized it was Menma. The boy still looked half out of it. Probably awoken by that monster presence. They really should get away from here.

"It...will be alright...Naruto is here." Menma groaned out while slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Hn, I hope you're right."

Naruto waved his hand in front of his nose. "Woof! Man if we weren't outside I'd really ask someone to open a window!" He made gagging noises, showing his discomfort from the smell no doubt. "I see Orochimaru didn't put any emphasis on hygiene when he gave you those powers huh? You could just chase away your enemies by smell, ya'know!"

Their leaders' insults didn't appear to help matters.

" _Just shut up and die already!_ **Water Style: Water Torrent!** " A massive font of water shot out from the lake. Large enough that it's size easily dwarfed Naruto.

" **Wind Style: Wind Blade!"** Taking a low stance, Naruto swung his _Kaze_ _jūha_ directly into the stream, splitting it down the middle. The two streams of water continued on hitting and uprooting the trees on each side of where they stood.

"We need to take Lady Toki and get everyone out of here!" Kōmei suggested. "It seems like we'll only be in the way."

As much as Sazanami wanted to agree with that smart decision it didn't appear the kids were going to just go along with that. The Princess in particular. Even while shivering and drenched in water she looked ready to swim over and fight Hōki herself. Brave and stupid in ridiculous amounts.

"No! I want to see this till the end! I need to make sure he's dead!" Toki spat.

"I believe in Naruto-kun. He'll win so have faith in him as well!" Sasame didn't sound like she would be persuaded to go either. From what he had heard from Menma she had known the kid the longest. It was clear she also had a thing for the kid too. They say love can make someone blind.

Not that he knew anything about it.

So with that, it seemed like no one was going to leave. Kōmei and his men stood fast around Toki and Chishima while Sasame took point in front of them with her hands ready for any stray attack. All the while he was all but useless making sure nothing bad happened to Menma.

"You haven't even begun to see my true power boy!" Hōki extended his hand. Water began to form and take shape into that of a sword. Kicking off the water he charged at blinding speeds towards Naruto.

The kid held his arms up and tucked them close to his body. It was the fighting style he had seen Naruto use during their quick duel in the Land of Stone. Very tight and focused on maneuverability. He held his _Kaze_ _jūha_ in a reverse grip now, angling the blade so that the blade of water parried off to the side. The margin was very close to the boy's head.

*Bang!*

Sounding like a crack of thunder the kids secret weapon did it's thing. When Sazanami initially built the thing he had been skeptical. He had made matchlock firearms before. It had never occurred to him to use compressed air to fire a projectile instead of traditional black powder.

The outcome was spectacular to behold though.

Too fast to dodge or block from point blank, Hōki staggered, clutching his bleeding chest in shock. Not waiting for the bastard to recover Naruto followed up with his free left hand with another attack. " **Rasengan!"** The jutsu hit head on to the stupefied Hōki as he was launched back to the other side of the lake, skipping across the surface like a flat stone.

"Amazing!" Kōmei breathed. The Tactician and the rest of the soldiers looked in awe at the kids' show of strength. It was a good atack. But He had already witnessed it before. He knew Naruto had more up his sleeve from watching the kid's training in the Land of Wind.

They hadn't seen anything yet.

"Come on get up!" Naruto taunted, holding out his arms, waving the scally bastard in. "Quick screwing around and fight me for real! I have better things I could be doing! Like sleeping! It's past my bedtime ya'know!"

With an explosion that shot water in all directions, Hōki flickered in front of Naruto. Everyone - Naruto too, he assumed - flinched. Not because of the speed but by the appearance. Black markings stretched over Hōki's body. The scales on his neck were spreading. His appearance was becoming that of the mythical fishman. Something out of a story book that spoke of men and women who were half man- half fish. Except Hōki had a more grotesque visage. Larger - almost three times naruto's size - with gills and fins on his appendages.

Hōki raised both his arms. " _Then let me put you to sleep, permanently!_ _ **Water Style: Bloody Water Bullets!**_ "

"Oh Shit! **Rasenshield!** "

"Everyone get down!" Sazanami shouted, knowing what was about to happen.

Firing faster than he could see, water projectiles peppered over them. The trees and large rocks were eviscerated into nothing. Peeking up from his prone position he could Naruto was having the same trouble. There were too many for the kid to hold off with his shield. It seemed that Naruto was aware of that too. Stashing his _Kaze_ _jūha_ and using both hands now to reinforce his shield to make it larger.

Large enough that it gave them room to move.

"I would at least suggest we stay out of their line of sight!" Kōmei shouted.

"Agreed!" Sazanami grabbed Sasame by the hand and dragged her towards the far side of the lake. Watching a fight was infinitely more enjoyable when there wasn't a risk of death involved. He had to hand it to the kid; Even his fights were over the top and out of control.

"Naruto-kun! Watch out!" Sasame yelled.

Before his eyes he saw a black and orange blur crash in front of them. A large impact mark forming on the ground. A loud groan from the kid as he slowly got back to his feet. He spit out a glob of blood from his mouth after wiping his lips.

"You okay kid?"

Naruto dusted himself off. "Peachy...May need to start getting serious here."

"Sorry Naruto-kun that we can't help. It's just…."

"Don't worry about it." The kid let out a sigh. "I know I said this before but please remind me to teach you all how to walk on water. Ugh! Now back to it I guess." Flickering away to Hōki, Sazanami could see the two had now begun trading blows. Even with his massive size it seemed that it didn't slow down Hōki whatsoever. No, he was even faster than before. Not only gaining more speed but more power as well. Whatever transformation he went through wasn't just for show.

Naruto was struggling. As quick and nimble as he was he was getting hammered by Hōki's attacks. The kid was just taking it too. Not bothering to counter or parry any of the blows. Just defending. It got to the moment where the kid could barely keep his arms up. He was panting and bent over with exhaustion.

Hōki loomed over Naruto with a menacing aura. Both arms raised to smash the boy like a bug.

" _Now you die!_ " Both arms swung down hitting Naruto on his shoulders. For the briefest of moments Sazanami thought the kid had died. Being crushed under the monster's inhuman strength.

Of course like always, it was just the kid messing around.

*BOOOM!*

The moment of impact, Naruto exploded. A loud and thunderous explosion that sent the large monster flying. Not one to just let things be another Naruto popped out of the water underneath the airborne Hōki with another attack. Smack dab in the middle of his back.

" **Giant Rasengan!"**

" _RAHHHHHHHH!"_ With a blood curdling scream Hōki was sent flying into the air. What should have been a finishing move didn't hold. The water around Naruto seemed to be drawing upwards towards Hōki. Like a pillar it caught Hōki before gravity began to bring him back down. " _Stupid little gnat!_ I'll KILL YOU!"

Everything began to shake. The water looked like the crashing waves of a storm as tiny droplets rose up. There were countless numbers of them, swirling around at the speed of a category four hurricane. If they were like the bullets from earlier there would be no dodging them, let alone using a shield. In all his years of life he had never seen anything like it.

"He really is a monster isn't he?" Sazanami breathed shakily. "Kid! You need to get out of there!"

His words fell of deaf ears.

"You mean run away? Ya right! I'm not even warmed up yet!" Grinning like a loon, Naruto opened his mouth. He looked like he was taking in a deep breath. Naruto flexed his muscles, holding a firm stance on the raging water. "Prepare yourself! You're about to get the ass kicking of a lifetime! All my techniques are about to go up to a whole new level!"

A massive wave of energy erupted out of the kid. A deep and powerful roar bellowing from his throat.

" **Seven Heavenly Breaths: First Breath of Life! Activate!**

**Second Breath of Growth! Activate!"**

Almost like the sun itself a burning yellow light exploded out from the kid. The wind blowing wildly in all directions. The air felt heavy and hot compared to a moment ago. That was all minor compared to the kid though. There was a yellow aura around him, his skin took on a pinkish hue and his eyes had gone completely white. At a closer look it also seemed like the typical scrawny looking pre-teen actually bulked up a little bit.

The kid looked like an entirely different person.

It was just one thing after another with Naruto.

One that Sasame seemed all too familiar with apparently. "Ya! Go Naruto-kun! Beat him!"

The kid raised his arms up slowly. His body tensing up. "... _Gladly._ "

Naruto was gone. No trace of him. Faster than he could blink the kid was no longer where he stood. Yet the shining yellow light remained. Up above, higher than where Hōki stood on the pillar of water, Naruto was there. A fist held out to the fish monsters face. The impact forced the behemoth downward. Faster than the water bullets Hōki was sent through his own water pillar, down through the lakeside surface and what Sazanami guessed - from the wave of water threatening to wash them away - was the bottom of the lake.

A devastating and powerful punch that not even a monster could withstand.

Sazanami cursed not being able to take the moment in."We need to get to higher ground! The kids fight is going to get us killed at this rate!"

They jumped away before the water crashed into them. Some of the other soldiers weren't as lucky being swept up by the wave. Toki and Chishima had already been standing on higher ground when it happened so they remained relatively safe.

As they could be given the circumstances.

"Kōmei! It's time we get the kids out of here!" His request was replied with a strong nod from the tactician. He was already grabbing the Princess who was fighting his grip. Stupid girl really had a death wish.

Sasame too but didn't have nearly the amount of strength he had to fight him on it. Now wasn't the time for gawking. They were in the way and everything would go to waste if Naruto won and they got themselves killed because they didn't have the sense to stand clear.

" _RAHHHHHHH!"_ There was another violent scream. An overwhelming feeling of doom coming from the transformed Hōki and the water being sucked back in.

He shouted every curse word he knew. Something to emphasize how shitty the situation was. "Oh you've got to be kidding me! Just what the hell is this guy made of!"

Naruto and Hōki were back at it. An exchange of fists. This time the kid took the offensive. While Hōki was fast, his bigger size made it difficult to hit Naruto. With a massive flurry of fists Naruto struck joints and other weak points with little to no effect. But by numbers alone this seemed like a one sided affair. Hōki was being struck so fast that he could only take the punishment being delivered without giving any back.

" **Heavenly~ Uzumaki Barrage!"** For an instant three other Naruto's appeared out of nowhere, striking blows that knocked Hōki back up into the air. His massive body free floating as he appeared unaware of what was happening around him. Like before another Naruto waited above. This time the spiraling orb in his hand a golden yellow. Much more intense than before. Beneath the rising Hōki, what he assumed to be the real Naruto was charging up another one.

Anyone with half a brain knew what was going to happen next.

"Woah…" Sazanami was near speechless.

" **Heavenly~ Twin Rasengan!"**

From both sides a massive light erupted where Hōki was hit. It was unreal the amount of force it held. The shock wave nearly forced him back several feet. Only his strength and determination to keep Menma safe was preventing it. He would at least do that for the boy who saved him from internal bleeding.

The shockwaves lasted for several moments longer. A faint but audible scream from Hōki was cutting through the scraping winds. One that sounded bloodthirsty and feral. Through the blinding light a single figure in black stood. Naruto was standing atop the water walking towards them. The bright shimmer fading around him.

"That...was a real...urrr...pain in the ass." Naruto wheezed, brushing off his vest. He looked out of breath to say the least. Yet, despite his haggard state Naruto continued to stare at the water. The reason was incomprehensible after that attack. Small bubbles were still rising to the surface as Hōki was sinking to the bottom. Everyone watched with bated breath. Waiting to see whether the monster would rise again. "Come on, stay down."

The bubbles stopped.

Everyone took a breath.

"Few, that was a real pain ya' know". Naruto laughed. "It looks like he finally-!

***WOOSH!***

Everything quickly went downhill.

It happened too fast to counter. Not that anyone really could, given where Naruto had been standing. The water-all of the water from the lake erupted. Like a geyser that engulfed everything. Rising up higher than before and even blocking out the light of the moon, the water turned a dark black. It smelled like bile and seemed just as consistent.

Two white dots were contrasting from the liquid. Then there was a smile. A twisted and cruel one. An outline of Hōki's figure was forming. The black water twisting and turning to wrap around him. Growing larger and larger. Towering over all of them like some slime covered giant. Every drop of water in the lake was now gone - along with Naruto. All of it was now towering over them.

" _ **THIRSTY!**_ "

A mindless scream hit them. An overwhelming feeling of despair tacked on with it. Hōki's massive hand reached out to engulf them. The size was too great to get away in time. It was like they were paralyzed.

"I won't let you hurt them! **Shadanheki!"** Sasame, seemingly unaffected by the overwhelming presence, was already forming her new technique. It formed much larger than before. Now to compensate for the massive hand bearing down on them. The blue squares patched together. A box shape forming around them as a barrier against the attack.

There was cracking. Sasame screamed with such intensity, bringing forth more power to strengthen the barrier. Darkness covered them. Only the light of the shields around them showing any sign that they were safe.

"I can't...I don't think I can hold it!" Sasame sounded like she was in pain. Holding her arms up against the wall made it seem like she was holding the entire giant from squishing them.

To their relief the black liquid faded. It drew back to the towering giant giving Sasame a chance to catch her breath. She collapsed to her knees again. Sweat covering her face and coughing violently. She looked completely wiped and on the verge of winding up like Menma.

"No Chishma! Please stay with me!" Toki's scream snapped his attention to his right. It was the Princess kneeling over the Page.

It was a sight right out of a nightmare.

The soldiers...they were all lying on the ground. Armor and weapons still intact but their skin...Like dried husks that had been in the desert for days. Their eyes sunken into their skulls and hands that looked little more than skin and bones.

" _ **THIRSTY!**_ "

The giant bellowed again. It's simpleminded demand sending a chill down his spine as he realized what had happened. The black liquid had absorbed all the moisture in their bodies. Turning them into nothing but skin and bones. An instant and painful death.

Which meant…

"Naruto...he's…" The words were hard enough to muster let alone thinking about it. The kid was dead. He was swept up immediately and as a result his dried up corpse was still inside the thing. "DAMNIT!"

Hōki raised his arm again. Ready to siphon the liquids in their body as well. Sasame didn't have the strength to move anymore let alone make another barrier. Most of the guards and Chishima had shielded Toki. Now it only left her and Kōmei alive. The latter of whom was dragging her away from her fallen friend. They had nothing left. Anything they could do now was gone.

It was hopeless.

"No!" Sasame shouted. "You won't stop us! We will win! We just need to buy some more time!" She stood up, mustering the last of her strength. Raising both arms again. " **SHADANHEKI!"**

Through sheer will the barrier reformed. Once more smashing against the barrier. Sasame screamed from the impact. Maintaining it was killing her. Causing her immense pain. Just to buy them a few more seconds to live.

"Sasame...it's over now...we did all we could."

"No it's not over! You don't know Naruto! He's alive! We just need to call him! I -I don't have the strength anymore. Sazanami...you need to…"

Sasame fell.

Only a second after the hand retracted once more.

He needed to get them both out of there. Take them both and run away. Yet he couldn't muster the strength. His legs wouldn't respond. As Hōki came for his third attack it left him with nothing but to do as Sasame said. There was no reason for it. This was reality and at this time it was his last moment on this earth. If not for their sakes he would simply let things be.

So he would do it.

Even if it made no sense.

The giant black hand loomed over them.

He raised his head. Screaming at the top of his lungs.

" _NARUTO-!_ "

He closed his eyes. Knowing nothing would come of it. He waited for the liquid to envelop them. To have their insides leached away. To die.

Yet it didn't happen.

The hand stopped. No, more like the hand was boiling. The black liquid was bubbling. A dark red glow seeping through the bubbles. With an explosion the giant's arm severed from its body, crashing into the dried up lake.

A short black and red figure landed before him. Same ridiculous outfit with a much different feeling.

"Naruto?"

The boy raised his head. Deep red eyes he had seen back at Gosunkugi's trial hit him first. Next was his other more animalistic features; Black whisker marks on his cheeks, elongated and sharpened fingernails, fangs that were more pronounced than a regular person. Then came the aura. It was a blood red now in contrast to the previous yellow. Instead of a smooth flow was more like a burning fire. It wrapped around the kid strangely. Two wisp sticking out of his hat like ears and two others sticking out of his lower back like tails.

'He looks like a wild animal.' That was the single thought held by the swordsmen.

" _Are you three alright?"_ He asked back. The kids' voice was deeper and even sounded more feral.

Sazanami nodded mutely.

Naruto's animal-like eyes shifted to the pile of bodies laid out around the ground. " _Chishima and the others?"_

"Toki and Kōmei were able to get away...Chishima…He..."

" _I see_ …" Naruto spun around. The raging energy erupting around him like a storm. The air felt hot around their leader. " _Sazanami...I'm sorry. I wasn't able to protect you all. I swear I'll make him pay! I promise you that!"_

Naruto vanished. The ground breaking apart where he stood. Hōki towered at around fifty feet. The fiery blonde no more than five was already in front of his face. A fist cocked back, slamming into his cheek. A ripple splattered his face, sending him crashing back down.

"Your sorry?" Sazanami said aloud, mostly to himself. Menma was still out of it on his back while Sasame lay in front of him. Both of which were because they had to step and save his life. What hurt worse for him though was how relieved he felt. That he was being protected still from that monster. That Naruto had to go so far to protect them and would protect them. That the kid felt responsible for his failings. His shortcomings. "I-I'm...I'm so sorry. Ahhhhh!"

This would be the last time Sazanami Tokichii cried.

* * *

"Let me go, Kōmei!" Toki yelled as she pulled her arm off from the tacticians grasp. She understood he wanted to protect her but right now all her thoughts were on Chishima. She could still feel his warmth as he clutched her tightly, shielding him from the water. Only to feel ice cold when she saw the state he was in.

Even then she was sure of it!

He was still breathing!

After all she lost, everyone she pushed away, now her last family was most likely dead if she didn't get him out of there.

"I'm sorry Lady Toki but I can't! If you go back there you'll die!" Kōmei was trying with all his strength to pull her back. Sadly he wasn't as strong as he used to be and she herself went through tough training to become the cursed warrior. "No Lady Toki!"

She shoved him to the ground, running full tilt back to the lake. She could still see the...thing, Hōki turned into. To think that the man had been like that all along.

It scared her thinking she had planned to go it alone.

"Naruto…"

The boy had done everything he could but he-

" _Come on ya stupid monster! Stay down already!"_

-was still alive, apparently. Toki stopped dead in her tracks seeing the boy knock the giant flat on it's butt. A red blur zigzagging through the air. Hitting the giant as it tried to get back on its feet. The attacks were sending ripples through the water but it didn't look like they were having any effect.

No, they were. Just not the physical blows themselves. The red aura was evaporating the black liquid. It was turning into steam on contact. Yet it wasn't doing much overall in comparison to Hōki's size.

It didn't perturb the blonde though. Hōki was flailing and sending spikes of water trying to hit Naruto. None were even close to the mark. The blonde's speed exceeded her ability to see clearly. Despite not having any real effect Naruto was still attacking with everything he had, Once more realizing how amazing he was.

Giving her the chance to pull Chishima out of there.

Even she had thought he died yet the boy barely looked fazed. More angry now than red power he had seemed more potent then the yellow. She could feel the gusts of wind he was creating from his strikes even at a distance.

She didn't stop to gawk for very long. Already at the forest threshold she could see where Chishima lay. While she never had formal medical training her pursuit for revenge led her to understand the body's functions. His condition was getting worse. He was still breathing but without fluids in his system he would die within the hour. She needed help.

The swordsman, Sazanami, she recalled his name, was holding onto Naruto's other friends. The man looked like he was in pain or perhaps just weeping. For a moment she had thought the two were also dead as well but they only appeared to be unconscious from their non dehydrated state.

A small blessing.

" _Oh no you don't!"_ Without even realizing it she found a giant liquid foot hovering over her. " _Get down!_ " She used her body to shield Chishima, fully prepared to save him this time. Naruto blurred in, standing above her with a large blue-red disk of energy to save them. The water sprayed away from them as Hōki's massive form fell forward towards the forest.

*CRASH!*

Trees and foliage were crushed under the weight. As Hōki recovered it was apparent that it wasn't just from people he was taking water from. Everything was dying so that Hōki could reform. He was still growing even larger. Which meant that they would be no end to his rampage.

" **SO** _ **THIRSTY!**_ "

The giant turned towards the capital. Now ignoring them he began his way towards it. There were many canals and rivers that ran through the capital. If Hōki was looking for more water than it would be a place where he could get a lot of it. With good insight on evacuating the city no one would get killed but…

Right now the Capitol was the only place she could get help for Chishima. The palace had medical equipment that could help him.

"Damnit...Still won't go down," Naruto muttered. "But I think I know... what to do now." He flopped onto the ground as the red energy around him receded. His red eyes turning back into their sky blue. Despite looking dead tired he didn't look too worse for wear.

"Naruto we need to get Chishima to a doctor! He'll die if we don't do anything!"

The boy gave her a pitiable look. "Toki...I'm sorry but Chishima's already dead."

"What are you talking about! Look he's still breathing!" She pointed to his stomach. It was still rising and falling. Chishima was just unconscious right now. He needed medical help then he would be alright again. "See! See! He's still alive!"

Naruto took off his hat to wipe his palm against his eyes. "Listen Toki, Chishima...the payment I asked from him wasn't money. He barely had enough to scrape together to buy a bowl of ramen. Even claimed it was all the money he had in the world." Naruto opened up Chishima's top. Around the stomach was a brown pouch, contoured to his abdomen. It had a small tear in it that was poorly sewn together. The air was pushing through it making it appear Chishima had been breathing. "Damn near gave my friends a heart attack when he cut open his secret pouch. I asked that he tell me how he did. Turns out he couldn't gain a few pounds to save his...well it doesn't matter."

"No...No! It can't be! Chishima! Don't leave me alone! I can't do this without you!" Toki wailed. The pain she felt after the death of her brother and father hit her all over again. Once more she had someone taken from her again. She was all alone again. This time it was her fault. Her pettiness and need for revenge had prompted her to stay. To watch the bastard die. "If I had just left! If I hadn't…"

_*Slap!*_

Stunned, Toki stared up at Naruto with trembling eyes. The sting on her cheek being secondary to his glare. He held the same gaze at her from their encounter in the bath. Instead of a lecture this time the boy silently handed her a pouch. She held it in both hands. Inside was a handful of coins. Naruto had been right that it wasn't much.

"Naruto...why?"

"You are his family. He put everything on the line to protect his home and the person he loves most, you. With no strength of his own he was able to rally the one person with enough strength to stop this demon, me. I don't need to tell you what you already know." Naruto kneeled low, grasping her cheeks. "Just be certain of one thing; _You are never alone!_ It may not be a fancy pocket watch but those meager coins represent a lifetime of what Chishima had acquired. What he was so easily willing to give up. So don't you dare feel sad about this!"

"But! Because of me he..!"

He stood up, placing his hat back on. Naruto turned towards the fleeing giant. "Let me tell you something about men, Toki. Chishima wasn't some helpless victim! He doesn't need your tears or your pity! Doing so only disgraces the man he was! When a man dies saving the woman they love," Naruto's smirk stretched from ear to ear, "then that's the coolest thing in the whole damn world!"

Honestly Toki had no clue how to take Naruto's words. She got the gist of what he was trying to say. It didn't dull the pain she felt but she knew full well the weight of what she had been given. All the men in her life had left her - given everything they had - so that she could carry on what they started.

Naruto was right. Her family weren't victims. They fought and did everything in their power for the Land of Birds. Honourable and strong. She too was done being the victim. Spitting Hōki now with succeeding as the Feudal Lord was all that mattered. If all this loss didn't amount to that in the end they everyone who died would have done so for nothing.

It was time for her to lead.

Toki wiped the tears for her eyes. Taking Naruto's hand to help her up. "Naruto...Do you have a plan to stop that...thing?"

"I have two."

"Then what must I do. Tell me and I'll do it."

"Actually, I need to ask Kōmei something first," Naruto pointed his head to her tactician who stumbled in. "Has the Capital been evacuated yet?"

"Thank goodness you're alright Lady Toki I-"

"-He asked you a question, Kōmei," Toki stated, cutting him off. "Has the Capital been evacuated yet?"

Kōmei shook his head. "Not fully. We only started a little while ago and the Capital is very large. There are still many who haven't left yet."

Naruto grunted. "Shit! There goes one of my plans. Actually, it doesn't seem like I would be able to do it anyway." He walked over to his companions. Sazanami was laying the other two down on the grass. "I would have needed Menma's help to do it but it doesn't seem like he'll come around anytime soon."

"I'm sorry, Naruto. He's like this because he saved my life. Both of them are." Sazanami stated, his grey eyes not meeting his blue.

Placing a hand on his older friend Naruto shook his head. "Sounds like them. Don't take it too hard. I do have a backup plan. Hopefully it won't kill me." He pursed his lips together, like he was seriously dwelling on it. "Though it probably will," he admitted.

Toki's stomach lurched. After everything she didn't want anyone else to die. She may have just met him recently but Naruto was good to her. He understood her better than anyone. There was something between them that they understood that no one else got. The thought of burying him next to Chishima was heart rending to think about.

She grasped onto his arm, ready to keep him from going to his death.

"Toki what are you..?"

Sazanami gripped Naruto's other arm. "Absolutely not! You're not going to do anything if you aren't certain you'll come back alive!"

"He's right. If your plan means your death then we're better off fleeing and never looking back."

"We've done enough kid. You've done enough. Whatever Hōki has become is more than we can handle. He's no longer human. I don't even think he can be killed anymore." Sazanami stood up, determined not to let Naruto go. She didn't know what relationship the two had but he clearly cared enough to not let Naruto through everything away.

Naruto stood silently for a few moments. Not resisting their hold on him. Hit head lowered so that she could only see the frown on his lips. "It's not Hōki that will kill me," he explained. "It's my own power that most likely will."

"Your own power?" Toki echoed.

"My sensei was a man who believed in freedom and the pursuit of happiness. He wanted me to do as much as I could and always sought for me to go beyond any horizons. To gain experience and to grow into my own person. Something I've come to appreciate. There were never any boundaries with him. He never forbade me from doing anything...except for one thing and one thing only. It was the only time I ever felt truly afraid he may truly punish me if I went against it. Like he may truly harm me to keep me from doing it."

Toki tensed. The hairs on her body stood up as she felt goosebumps on her skin. There was an eerie calm and intensity to Naruto that made her feel...off. The carefree and passionate boy sounded so monotone was disturbing enough. Taking a chance she asked.

"What was it?"

"By combining my two trump cards together."

"Your two trump cards?" Sazanami frowned. "You're talking about your yellow and red auras, aren't you? I thought they were the same thing or maybe something similar."

Naruto shook his head. "No, they are separate powers. The... um...yellow aura as you put it, takes a heavy toll on my body. The red does as well. If used too often I risk shortening my lifespan...significantly. It takes immense control to use each individually. But the outcome is…"

"Extraordinary," Kōmei said.

"Ya. That's why I was forbidden from using both at the same time. My sensei said the attempt would be too much for my body as it was now."

Toki understood that much. Naruto was younger than her. Maybe not by much but he certainly was a far way from anything resembling adulthood. It was surprising to witness someone so young be so powerful. His actions rivalled tales of heroes her father read to her and her brother when they were little.

If what Naruto said was true then the attempt would most likely kill him. If not that then possibly irreparable damage. Both outcomes were not acceptable.

"Then it's best to heed his warning Naruto. Your friend is right you've done more than enough for us. Thanks to your warning you have saved countless people. You don't have to-erkk!"

Without warning Naruto pulled his arms back. Using more strength then either of them were ready for. The blonde scoffed so hard it almost sounded like he growled at them. "Three things; One, I have already gotten payment from Chishima so I will see this through. Two, it was Orochimaru who threw down the gauntlet so there isn't a chance in hell I'm not picking it up. Third! Don't underestimate me! My sensei also said I had the potential to surpass him! To become the strongest in the entire world! So I'm going to rub it into his smug face the next time we meet and show him I'm tougher than he thinks I am!"

"Naruto…"

"Kid…"

Pulling something out of his pocket, Naruto bit down on what looked like medicine of some kind. She was vaguely familiar with it. From a book she read it was a type of pill that helped give a temporary boost in energy. It was mainly for soldiers and ninja out in the field. There was a crunching sound as he bit down on it.

"So he's the plan! Toki, Kōmei! Do your damn jobs and go help your people! Right now!" Naruto ordered. He shouted it as he knelt down on the grass. "Sazanami, I need you to run back to the Capital. In my bag are some explosives. I need you to buy metime and distract Hōki while I prepare."

"I don't like this but... you're the boss." Sazanami said. "I'll do as you ask. Just...good luck, to all of you." The older man gave her and Kōmei a nod before taking off. He seemed more determined than he had been moments ago.

She turned to Kōmei. "Lets go. We have people to help." Running now, she too was determined to finish things properly. Only looking back once at Chishima. Knowing she would give him the proper respects after this nightmare was over.

* * *

So here he was again. Right in the middle of a mess. Naruto swore the next time he fished someone out of the river or saved them from some bandits he would run far away as fast as he could. Noriyuki always said that he was free to do as he wished. Sadly, that ended up biting him in the ass no matter what he did.

Well...saving Princesses and fighting giant monsters was his specialty so...what could he do?

"So you're really going to do it huh? Even though I said not to," Noriyuki's disembodied voice said.

Right now he was deep into his mediation. Deeper than he had been in since his sensei was there to guide him. He was focusing all his feelings of gratitude into this single bowl. More clear than and tangible than ever. The Ichiraku ramen stand, the ramen, and his uninvited guests.

It seemed like his sensei was haunting him. An ironic turn of events. Noriyuki heckled his actions while sitting on the stool next to his left, leaning against the counter. Any other time he would appreciate the encounter but he knew it wasn't real. Merely a piece of his sensei's psyche imprinted upon him. There to act as an anchor for the new and adjusted seals on his body. Just a remnant from the chakra.

Only with his sensei.

Or maybe he was just going crazy.

That sounded like himself.

Naruto shrugged as he took another slurp of the broth. "As criminals we do not bind ourselves by the rules of society. Even unwritten ones like listening to one's grandparent." He shot Noriyuki a sly look with one eye.

"Criminal rule number two huh. Really Naruto? Acting smug? Wait till your my age and you'll have descendants of your own throwing your own words back at you. Let me tell ya, it really sucks." Noriyuki sighed, adjusting his hat. "Well, what do you think about this fox?"

In the darkness surrounding the stand, metal bars came into view. Naruto turned to see two bloodshot and large slitted eyes staring through them. The hazy outline of the demon came into view. The raw emotions of hatred and anger bubbling off it like scalding water. So much like Hōki yet different in ways Naruto couldn't describe very well.

The last time he saw the fox was his battle with Sasuke. Not much was said other than the fox taunting him. He figured this wouldn't be very different.

" **Your whims are of no concern of mine. Know that you're stealing my chakra will not go unpunished.** " It snarled at them. The ankle deep water that they were resting on rippled at the fox's voice.

Naruto didn't find the threat amusing in the slightest.

Noriyuki did. "You say that like it really matters. What were you planning to do with it anyway? It seems all you do is sleep, Ha ha ha ha ha!"

As his sensei was having a laughing fit Naruto actually bothered to ask the fox something. Rather, he had something he needed to say. "Tell me something, Nine Tails. I'm curious. Have you ever lost a fight? I mean a real fight? No genjutsu or seals."

His question hung in the air. The fox shifted slightly. A single throaty response. " **Never.** "

Naruto swiveled around, downing the last of the bowl. He clasped his hands together saying thanks. As the real world came back into view he left his sensei and the fox with two simple words. " _You will_."

* * *

Sazanami was moving as fast as he could. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He had to. Lest the liquid giant kill him instantly. This situation was not a pleasant one. Quite the extreme of that actually. Yet, he pushed through it. Moving faster than he ever had before.

He would not fail this!

*BOOM!*

He hucked another explosive at the monster. It was staggering how big it was getting. The Land of Birds had never gone through a drought before. From how he heard they regularly had to deal with floods. So right now he was throwing bombs at a creature that was at best getting annoyed with him.

Luckily the other civilians had already left. The central hub of the city being a good place to avoid and weave through the myriad of buildings. He took cover inside one such building as the giant swept its house size hand through the street. Narrowly being hit by the disgusting liquid. The smell of it was getting worse by the minute.

"Where the hell are you kid?" He looked into his pouch. Only half a dozen left. Not enough to keep the monster busy. Soon it would head to where the citizens were fleeing. Every second he could delay it meant that much more for their safety.

"Hey over here!" He peeked his head out when he heard a familiar voice. Across the road, standing on top of another building was the ever danger prone Princess. He figured she was deaf or had very selective hearing. She had a bow and arrow in her hands. Toki knocked back a flaming arrow, letting it loose right into the monster's face

Not effective in the least but did the trick in getting it's attention. A bit too much attention from what he could see. The giant's arm ready to swat her away.

"Argh! Stupid girl is gonna get herself killed!"

"Kyaaa!"

True to his worry the building she was standing on crumbled under the massive amount of water. She awkwardly jumped off but couldn't get her footing properly. She was nose diving four stories into the stone road below. Sazanami dived to reach her before she broke her neck.

"Howdy," he said, catching her. A bit awkwardly too as she was still wearing the Cursed Warrior armor.

"Thanks," she said, getting back on her feet.

"Why are you here Princess?"

"Everyones been evacuated so I came to help. I have soldiers securing the area. They also have bows, ready to help keep this thing occupied. Now all that's left is…"

"Ya. Just for Naruto to show up."

"Do you really think he will be able to-"

"-He will. I realize now that he won't be stopped by something like this," he gestured to the ever growing monster threatening to engulf the entire city. He could see other arrows being fired at the monster. Screaming and yelling from the soldiers as they lured in into the heart of the capitol. "We just need to hold on and -!"

_***THUUUUM!*** _

Sazanami's whole body stopped.

"W-What the hell is this?" Toki trembled, falling over on him.

He hadn't a clue. So much was hitting him at once. The ground was trembling. The air felt hot. His skin was tingling and the night sky was now becoming a reddish hue. He couldn't describe how he was feeling. Shocked? Scared? Panicked? In his twenty four years of life and multiple close shaves with death he had never felt so utterly smaller than he did at this moment. Something powerful was here. More than just a vague feeling from looking at them or getting a sense of their presence. He could feel an actual force bearing down on him. So overwhelming that he could barely move without putting himself at the ire of it's source.

Those were his initial feelings.

Then he saw the cause.

Gaping at it like he was staring at the evening sun.

"My god...Naruto, just what the hell are you?"

He stood on top of the highest building in the Capital. He was like fire. An orange flame that lit up the night sky. Waves of energy seeping off him that it made the very earth shake. His features a strong mix between the two different auras from before. His increased bulk and pink skin from the yellow aura with the animalistic traits of the red. If he had horns Sazanami may have confused him for the actual embodiment of Fujin. A god standing above lesser mortals.

" **Your time is up Hōki! You sought to end your wandering and to lay roots but never realized that it's people who make it a home. Through your greed you have lost everything and taken from people who would have shown you kindness. You've allowed your distrust and lust for power corrupt you and now it's time to bring a reckoning upon you!"**

As Naruto's voice boomed across the Capital the target of his pledge morphed around to face the kid. It slowly encroached where Naruto stood. Either knowing the danger the boy posed or was mindlessly wandering towards him. Still, Hōki kept muttering the same line over and over. His thirst for water still driving him.

" **AHHHH!"** Naruto screamed. He was struggling to remain standing as he formed his attack. The sound of excruciating pain was bone chilling. The kid had been right. This power was killing him. A part of him thought that he would collapse before he could even get it ready.

He should have known better.

Fighting through the pain the kid was doing it. Within Naruto's hands a sphere of crimson energy was being formed. Like a vortex of fire condensed within his palms. So powerful it pushed visible waves or orange energy through the air. Sazanami felt his skin tingle when they passed through him. This had been what was causing such a strange storm of emotions in him. That energy was affecting him. Affecting all of them.

Toki was on her knees trembling. Her eyes had the look of someone who had just seen something so completely unreal. Tears were rolling down her eyes. She was mouthing something. Something too soft to hear. It didn't seem like she was sad or scared though...more wistful.

He realized what she was seeing.

Naruto wasn't kneeling atop the building alone. No, there were three others standing around him. One looked eerily like Toki. More to the point, he looked like Toki's disguise as her brother. The second was all too familiar to him. He stood behind Naruto, placing his hand on the kids back. It was Chishima. Standing there alive and well.

Sazanami didn't recognize the third man. He was older, dressed in green formal robes and had brown facial hair. He was standing on the other side of Toki's lookalike. For a brief moment the man's eyes glanced there was. A smile on his face.

"Father...Sagi...Chishima," Toki sobbed.

"No way…"

Of all the things he had seen this...was beyond logic. They were there though. Helping Naruto stand up. Keeping him from collapsing under his own power. Really looking at them the most unlikely possibility appeared the only logical reason. Their bodies held a slight shimmering glow. Disembodied with only their spirits present. Real began to vanish once Naruto finished charging his attack. Disappearing into white mist that sparkled into the night sky.

Naruto lept.

He flew towards Hōki. The white mist wrapped around his flaming body. In the contrast of the night sky he could see them forming. Two wings on the kids back. Pure white and ethereal. Like the wings of an Egret. Something you would see from an angel.

" _ **WILL FIRE RASENGAN!~**_ "

Sazanami didn't see the fallout of the attack. He knew it connected. Slamming into the giant. He heard the scream of the monster. Naruto's mighty roar has he pushed through the black liquid. Then a blinding white light.

Then nothing at all.

* * *

Never in his entire life had Naruto ever felt so much pain. Even as he drifted in darkness it was all he felt. A single twitch in his toe left him gasping for breath. Then he found he could barely breathe. If he could breathe then he could meditate. He could fight through the pain.

Noriyuki had taught him to meditate through all sorts of nuisances. To let his mind fight the impulses of his body. Cold, heat, hunger, and even pain. One's spirit had power over their mind and the mind over the body. That was the order of things his sensei laid out during his training.

Then again he may have also mentioned it could also go both ways.

He was probably eating ramen when his grandfather explained it to him.

So his only option right now was remaining completely still. Floating in darkness until the mind numbing and soul crushing pain he was feeling dulled. Without a clue where he was or how he got there.

Drifting…

Calm…

Quiet…

Itchy..!

'This is hell!' He concluded. Eternal darkness, insufferable pain, and a damn itch he couldn't scratch! That had to be it. An eternity of this! What a ripoff! He dies saving everyone from a giant monster and he gets shafted with the world's most annoying afterlife!

Screw Criminal Rule number seven! He wasn't praying to any higher power ever again! He knew he should never have listened to Noriyuki! What sort of grown man collects children's toys? A mental case that's who! Now he was stuck with all these rules in his head and he can't even scratch his leg without his body going into shock.

Knowing he would never eat ramen again was the worst part! He was glad he was dead because he couldn't live without a large bowl of miso with pork. The only plus side was that he couldn't see any vegetables. That would make this place ten times worse. Really, what was the point of vegetables? Why be healthy if they tasted like death?

His nose twitched. 'Although I can smell fruit for some reason,' he realized. Not just any fruit. Plums. A fragrant scent that filled his nose. One that only a certain orangette cutey with glossy peach skin used for soap. With a smile and eyelashes that held some sort of mystery power over him.

Forcing himself he took a stab in the dark. "Sas-ame?"

"Naruto-kun!"

He jolted from the shout right in his ear. This was followed by a groan of pain from his own sudden movement. What he wouldn't give for more Seirei right now. He would rather have a brain splitting hangover later than put up with this crap. A whole bottle of Seirei would keep him going for days. Wouldn't even know where he was but damn if he wouldn't feel good doing...whatever he did when he drank too much.

"Sasame? I'm..still alive right?"

"Yes! Everyone! Naruto's awake!"

"That's great, um, can you open a blind or something it's stupidly dark in here."

"Oh, it's just a cloth I placed over your eyes. The doctor said you needed it." She peeled off the cloth from his face. Realizing it was damp when he felt a sudden chill. Light was pouring in now and while everything was a little blurry at first. His eyes needed a few moments to adjust. When they did he saw Sasame leaning over him. Her eyes brown eyes wet and red from the stray tears trickling down her cheeks.

Gritting through the pain Naruto smiled. "Hey beautiful. You're a welcome sight. For a few moments I thought I was in hell but there wouldn't be an angel like you there."

His not so subtle flirting only seemed to make her happy instead of embarrassed. Taking it as a sign he was alright if he was being so cheeky and light hearted. That was his initial thought anyway…

Until she basically straddled him. He could feel her tears drip on his face. Her choked breath on his lips. Her soft hands stroking his hair.

Pain evaporating from his body with a lot of heat replacing it...and blood flow.

"Naruto-kun...I was...I was so scared I lost you."

Reaching out his hand slid up the side of her waist. Sasame twitched slightly but didn't reject the action. "I'm sorry Sasame-chan," he said softly. His lips brushed hers. It says alot about him that he was bed ridden and in the mood for some physical entanglement.

He blamed all his teachers for that.

Sadly the mood was quickly ruined.

"Ahem!" Sazanami coughed into his hand, being completely belligerent to their situation. "Sorry, if we're intruding we can come back later. I just thought you may want to know what's been going on since your...conclusion with Hōki."

Sasame nearly lept back from her position. Her face was red as a cherry now. Stuttering up a storm with embarrassment. Being all cute-like with her excuses. "N-No! I was just...checking Naruto-kuns temperature!"

So adorable.

"Whatever you say. So how you feeling kid?"

"I'll feel better in just a moment." Naruto claimed. He beckoned Menma over whispering something in his ear. "Do you mind getting it for me?"

"Of course not Naruto! If it will help you recover then I'll do anything!" Menma was really gungho but easy to dupe. The sandy blonde went into his bag pulling out a special unmarked bottle he swiped from the late Lord Ōwashi's liquor cabinet. It was right around the right he raided Toki's fridge.

"This is the medicine? Right Naruto?" Menma asked, holding out the bottle.

"Absolutely!"

While Sasame and Menma weren't quick on the take, Sazanami was. He proceeded to swipe the bottle from Menma along with Naruto's bag. "I'll be confiscating your liquor for the time being Naruto. You need fluids that don't have alcohol in them. Stick to water."

Being mature about this betrayal Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Fine! I'm not sharing with you next time!"

"Ya well you need to recover quickly. You've already been asleep for four days."

"Four days!" This was new for Naruto. Normally he was fine after a good night's rest and food in his stomach. Never before had he needed such a long time to recover. Even now he felt he had only a tenth of his strength currently. His body was in too much pain to move freely.

Mixing the Nine Tails power with the Seven Heavenly Breaths had been a gamble. The feeling of his body being torn apart from the inside was like a vague dream to him at the moment. Everything about it had been a power rush where it was like he was going off instincts rather than control.

It was not a pleasant thought.

"So...did I at least win?"

"...Ya. Your attack...it did the trick and then some." Sazanami shook his head as he sat down with his arms crossed. He looked a little upset for some reason. "The water evaporated at its touch. Even boiling it for hours afterwards. A large chunk of the city also vanished. It was like your attack disintegrated it. All that was left of Hōki was the top half of his body. The Princess had it disposed of soon afterwards."

Naruto grunted in acknowledgement. He had been certain Hōki still had his physical body somewhere inside that construct of water. Noriyuki had fought and destroyed something similar to it underneath Hozuki prison. A nucleus for the water to hold together. It was harder with Hōki to find him because of the water's dark color and how quickly the water was reformed.

That's why he needed both powers. The Ninetails power to shield and evaporate his water and the Heavenly breaths to increase the potency of its power. That was what the breaths did. They amplified his powers with wind through breathing...Even the Nine Tails chakra.

Controlling it...if he hadn't gone through such strenuous training he doubted he would be here right now.

"I see. What happened to Chishima? Did they already…"

There was a somber mood at that question. All three looked more than depressed with how things turned out. It was Menma who answered. "They held the funeral yesterday for all those who died. Much of what's been happening now has been on repairing the city and revealing the truths of the Watari. Thankfully everyone has been putting their support behind Toki."

It was good and bad in equal measure. Fighting to draw his strength, Naruto sat up with Sasame supporting him. He needed to say this now before things got worse. All of them knew that it was something that they needed to discuss.

"While we saved the country and stopped the bad guys this mission... _was a failure_." Naruto made no debate or openness to that statement. It was just that; An undeniable fact. The one who begged them for their help died as a result of their weakness. His weakness. "As much as I hate to bring this up now but...This is just the tip of the iceberg. Hōki was a passing fancy for that snake Orochimaru. Soon there will be real enemies that will approach us. One much worse than Hōki."

He bowed his head low, needing to show his intentions. His resolve. "I failed to lead us in this endeavour. I got over confident and as a result Chishima died. I swear to you all though I will become stronger to protect everyone."

None of them said anything at first. Just taking in his words.

Menma and Sasame were quick to share in the fault.

"We just weren't strong enough to support you Naruto," Menma says, dejected. "You fought so hard for us and were trying to keep the enemy in the dark. It's unreasonable to do everything right against someone who was so strong. I need to practice more and dive deeper into the jutsu of my clan. There is so much I haven't tried because I'm too focused on what's familiar to me. So that I can be the support that strengthens you all."

"That's right Naruto-kun. I need to get stronger as well. So that I can better support you all too. It's only because of you that I've now know the path to strength I wish to take." She held out her hands forming a small square shaped barrier. "Your shield is strong Naruto...I wish to become a shield as well. One that is even stronger. So that I can protect you."

It warmed Naruto's heart to hear them say this. A part of him had been worried this failure would have hit them hard and shaken their resolve. He was glad that hadn't been the case.

Sazanami, in all this pseudo confession of failings, stood up and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Naruto wasn't sure what was going through the swordsman's mind but he hoped that he would get through it.

For now though he needed to recover quickly. They had been in this country too long and fiends like Orochimaru wouldn't just stand still.

"Oh right before I gotta ask," he said, lifting up his sheets. "Why the hell am I naked?"

* * *

Blood dripped from his knuckle as he struck the bamboo tree in front of him for the dozenth time. It was the only thing keeping him from exploding in frustration. He hated this. Hated hearing their words. None of them did a damn thing wrong! They were just kids who were thrown into hell. When he was their age he was still toiling away as an apprentice blacksmith.

He hadn't been forced to fight until he was an adult. Hadn't been able to face that monster while they did. He was the weak link. The one slowing them down and had no one else to blame but himself.

' _There are alot of books and training tools for swordsmanship here ya know.'_

Naruto had pestered him when they were in the Land of Wind. Telling him that was a bunch of things he could use to become better with the sword. He brushed him off instead. Making excuses with his past successes. Wasting three weeks, wanted to get back on the road while they trained to become stronger.

Now he knew. Knew first hand what he was getting into. That list Naruto's sensei wrote; It was a list of monsters as bad and even worse than the one he was almost killed by. One of them was even targeting Naruto purposefully. Sicking Hōki on the kid like some kind of vendetta. Not that Naruto seemed bothered by it.

No, it was the fact they got hurt was what bothered Naruto. That he placed that responsibility on his shoulders. Sazanami's mentality of referring to him as their leader as nothing more than a hollow gesture until now. The kid was a leader. Better than him by miles. Able to stand up in the worst situations while being humble enough to know he screwed up.

*SLAM!*

"Damnit!" He cursed and cursed as his fist beat down on the shoot.

'Getting angry isn't going to change anything,' a voice in the back of his head said. The only small part of him that held any rational thought to this whole mess left.

He let out a sigh, wrapping his hand in some cloth. Now wasn't the time to explode. Sazanami needed to do something. At his side was his reformed sword. After the battle he went back to make sure Menma and Sasame were still alright. In that clearing with the dead shinobi he found the pieces of his shattered blade. He managed to reforge it with the materials they had at the local barracks. Even out of practice he got it done quickly. The blade looked good as new.

Not that it mattered when the person who was wielding it didn't have the power to keep it from breaking again.

Naruto could though. He used a blade made of sharpened scrap metal and cut through the stone like it was paper. With a proper blade he was sure there wasn't anything the kid couldn't cut.

He needed that power too.

Making his way back to the palace he knew who he needed to speak with. It wasn't hard to find her. She hadn't strayed more than a few feet from Naruto's side since she came to after falling to exhaustion. She certainly tried to play off her obvious crush on the kid. It was amusing to see how flustered she got when the doctor stripped Naruto of his clothes to do a thorough checkup.

Not really fooling anyone by covering her eyes with her gapped finger either.

The guards gave him no trouble as he entered the palace. Both even gave him a bow of respect. The Princess sure did a good job laying on the hero worship. Their actions in stopping Hōki would probably reach the neighbouring lands soon. Not that it was a bad thing but given the kid's...legal troubles, it was best to mosey along before things started to go bad again.

Toki certainly wasn't shy about their actions though. She was another one who had recently been taken to checking up on Naruto frequently. Obsessively so, in his opinion, given the room Naruto was resting in was next to hers. Even when there were a thousand things that she was required to do as the now proactive Feudal Lord she popped in to just look at him.

Speaking of which; She didn't bat an eye when she saw the kid in the buff.

For some reason Sazanami had a stray thought that she wasn't fazed because she had already seen Naruto naked before. He had no idea why such a thing came to him.

The only take away he saw from the event was the marking on Naruto's body. The kid never took off his stupid dress clothes so it was a surprise to see such a contrast with the rugged body paint. Those weird tattoos wrapping around his chest and the markings on his stomach. He still didn't know heads or tails when it came to most ninja stuff. However his first instinct was that the one of his stomach was one of those transportation seals Sasame had been using. Why such a thing was on the kids stomach was certainly a question for later.

" **Shadanheki!** "

There she was. Practicing her technique next to the koi pond in the palace garden. It was an amazing technique. Nearly invisible because of the day light but still had a beautiful dignity to it that Sazanami could appreciate.

He took a breath. Wanting to play this cool.

"I see you're working hard there little lady."

"Oh! Sazanami. Are you alright? You took off earlier without saying a word."

"Ya...My... stomach felt a little off so I had to use the little gentlemen's room is all."

Sasame nodded, buying his lame excuse. "Well I'm glad you're feeling alright."

"Ya thanks. Um, listen, I need your help with something." He was struggling to think of how he was going to word this. What he wanted was incredibly selfish and would lengthen their journey by quite a bit. He knew that if he waited that they could get back there eventually but…

He didn't know what they would encounter along the way. So he needed Sasame on his side to help convince Naruto.

Menma would go along with it if he asked. The boy's unnatural desire to be helpful was useful at times. Menma was probably off somewhere helping the citizens of the city rebuild right now.

"Sure, what do you need help with?"

"I was hoping, I mean, um...What I'm trying to suggest is that we turn back to the Land of Wind. You know, try to get more things just in case we need them. I'm sure Naruto's sensei has things that could help us be better prepared just in case this happens again."

Sasame didn't say anything. Giving him a small frown as she held up one finger. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." She took off towards her room, leaving him standing there with his pride in his hands. What he was asking was more for his own sake then there's. As they were if something happened again things would be alright if they didn't have to worry about him.

She came running back with a scroll in her hands. Laying it out on the wooden walkway. "Naruto asked me to hold onto these for you. He said to give them to you if you asked. I wasn't sure why until now but...I understand."

"Sasame?"

She looked at him with a strange expression. Firm but soft at the same time. "I understand how you feel Sazanami. How it feels to want to become stronger when the world is so dangerous. I chose to embark on this journey with Naruto so that I could help restore my clan to greater heights. It's the same with the others. Menma wants to become stronger so that he can help anyone who needs it. Naruto...he wants to become the strongest in the world because it will help him live a life where he doesn't have to make any sacrifices or regrets."

Sasame formed one of those hand seals ninja's use. In a puff of smoke a book came forth from a circle drawn on the scroll. She handed it to him. "You see Sazanami, we too aren't where we want to be either. Our goals drive us for our own personal reasons. Naruto says that it's by helping each that our near impossible goals will become possible. That's why we strive to become stronger. Looking out for one another is just natural."

He remained silent as she brought forth other books and other materials out. Just from a glance they all pertained to swordsmanship or as the book he was holding called it; _The Longest Paths of Kenjutsu_.

In his own little world at the moment Sazanami couldn't help but dwell on her words. She knew all along how inadequate he felt. His hidden motives for wanting to return to the hideout. Hearing their goals; Why they were fighting made him realize he lacked that now. For the last five years it had been chasing down Gosunkugi to prove his innocence and to return to...well, he wasn't sure anymore.

The message was clear though. Gaining strength to simply protect them wouldn't cut it. He needed to find his own reason again to make it through hell. To drive him forward no matter the odds. Things were different now. He wasn't a lone wanderer anymore. Now there were others to depend on and for him to stand up for.

Still, feeling his pride wounded he couldn't help but try and jab at the girl. Try to salvage some of his dignity. "Thanks little lady, I owe you one. Just say the word and I'll get Menma and myself out of your hair. I'm sure Naruto would like you to finish taking his temperature."

She sputtered and blushed up a storm, trying to say something to cover up her obvious affections. He laughed at his teasing while he collected his training materials. More than enough for him to find a way to become stronger. Sazanami waved as he walked away towards the forest. Right now he couldn't waste anymore time.

He had much to learn.

* * *

She slipped the vial back into her sleeve right after the attendant was about to bring in their dinner. It wouldn't harm them, just put them to sleep until morning. Sure it was underhanded but if she was going to justify her actions it would be that they worked hard and could use some extra time to rest. She would have them placed in their beds after they dozed off. They wouldn't remember a thing the following morning.

It wasn't anything personal but for the last four days it was driving her crazy at how she couldn't get a moment alone with Naruto. Funny how a few days ago she nearly tried to kill the boy for intruding on her in the private bath. So brazen with his intrusion and flippant with her title. Both of them naked...

She slapped her cheeks to stop herself before she got side tracked. She needed to take this chance now while his friends were digging into their meal. Now was the opportune moment and her last. They had informed her that they would be leaving tomorrow. When she brought up Naruto's injuries and how he still needed to rest they said it was out of their hands.

It was Naruto's decision.

That's what made it so painful.

She didn't want him to leave or at the very least, she didn't want him to leave so soon. When she asked Naruto's friends why the sudden departure they truth hit her like a ton of bricks. One that she was still struggling to come to terms with.

In her hand was the wanted flier for Naruto. She had gotten it from Kōmei after finding out the bizarre truth of who they were. The notice and bounty on Naruto's head didn't inspire confidence in it being fake - even from how different Naruto appeared in the photo. When she confronted them on the lie they said it only pertained to their cover as Hidden Sand shinobi and nothing else. It was hard to tell if that was better or worse.

They were rogue ninjas. Considered criminals like Hōki and the Watari.

That was what made it hard for her. If they were just Sand shinobi then she could easily make the request to their villages leaders to keep them as full time guards. As criminals...while she had no intention of turning Naruto over to his government it meant that soon the Land of Fire and other nations allied with them would be coming after him. His presence here would put the citizens at risk.

No matter what her personal feelings on it were, Naruto wouldn't allow that to happen.

She laughed sadly to herself as she reached Naruto's room. The boy considered a criminal seemed to care more about her people than she did.

Yet that was what she had come to love about him.

Carefully she had slid the door open. To her luck Naruto was awake and sitting up. He was reading a book while still in his regular attire. She had prayed for his health to return to him after seeing the horrid state he was in after killing Hōki. The sight was hard to look at. Blood was coming out of his very pores and he wasn't breathing. The doctor said it was a miracle he was alive and that the recovery would take weeks if not months.

Yet, here he sat, looking more healthy than she was.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hm? Oh Toki. Come on in." He waved her over, setting his book down and removing his hat.

She promptly knelt next to him. Almost to the point her shoulders were touching his. He looked very serene right now. More at peace than he did several days ago. She knew though that deep down he was feeling the same pain she was. He understood her better than anyone now.

"So...you're really leaving?"

"Yes, I assume the others told you?"

She nodded. "How did you..?"

"You're holding my wanted poster," he stated, pointing to the piece of paper. "Not gonna try to collect on me are you?" There was a playful wink attached to it, so it wasn't meant as an accusation.

Bashfully she tossed it away. His criminal status wasn't why she came here. No, there were other things on her mind. Things she wanted to ask. Things she wanted to say. Things she wanted to get off her chest. All of which was more than a little difficult.

"No I...I just wanted to… I mean I…The thing is...Ah."

"Would you like something to drink?" He interjected into her rambling. Pulling his bag over and taking out a bottle. It was alcohol. A type she had seen her father drink with his friends before. "I managed to sneak one bottle away from Sazanami."

"Aren't we a little young to be drinking Naruto?"

His playful smile widened. Taking out two glasses and filling both with the red alcohol. "It's okay. I know the Feudal Lord of this Land. I'm sure she'll pardon us for some harmless under age drinking."

A smile touched her lips. It was still hard to grasp around that she was now the Feudal Lord. Not just a pretender but the chosen and supported regent of the Land of Birds. It was never her goal to become the Feudal Lord. Her father once said to her that one day she would find a prince that she would want to love and live a happy life with children of her own. As she grew up that reality stuck to her as sons of visiting Lords tried to impress themselves to her.

Yet she could never recall any of their names or faces afterwards. None of them seemed as kind hearted or carefree as Sagi and Chishima. They didn't understand the closeness of family. How important her father and brothers were to her. Seeing them all together again, even for a moment was a blessing she never thought possible. That their spirits appeared in their time of need to give Naruto the strength to win was life changing.

To her it meant they were still with her. Watching over her and their nation.

"To those we love," Naruto said, raising his glass to hers.

She returned the guestered. "May they continue watch over us."

Never having consumed alcohol before it was a surprise to find it actually tasted good. A bit sour but not bad overall. Quickly she found her glass empty and a bit warmer than before. She held her glass out for Naruto to pour her some more.

"Not bad huh? Really helps dull the pain. Especially when every muscle in your body feels like they have been run over by a flock of cattle."

She leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Naruto. I'm sorry how much trouble I've caused you. You were right all along...about everything." Had she listened to him from the start things would have turned out better. Chishima would still be alive and she wouldn't be alone.

"I did it for Chishima's sake, you don't have to thank me for anything."

"I know, but if he were here he would have bowed his head and thanked you from the bottom of his heart."

Naruto laughed. "Sounds like him. He bowed alot. More than anyone else I've ever met. Although, I don't think a Feudal Lord should bow to someone like me. Don't need any lesson in politics to know that's not proper."

She snorted. "Feeling dizzy right now to do anything, especially bowing but...I would, if you asked me."

"No that's alright. If you're not feeling well you should turn in. I hear you've been working hard trying to rebuild things for your people."

Frowning and shifting closer, Toki's hand drifted over Naruto's right leg. "No, I'd rather stay here tonight." Normally she was never so bold to do such a thing but for some reason Toki felt really confident right now.

"Well it's your palace but the others might find it a tad strange to be sharing a room with a Princess."

She raised her head, her chin resting on his right shoulder. So close her lips brushed his ear. "I sent them on an errand in the city. They won't be back until morning." Unsure whether how he would feel about her drugging his friends would be. It was best to give a white lie.

"Oh? Do you have a request for me as well?"

There was only one thing she wanted to really ask him. As painful and impossible as it was when she already knew what the answer was. She didn't intend to ask it at all. At least before she had two glasses of wine. Her arms slipped around the blonde, clutching his sides. He adjusted himself so that her face was buried in the crook of his neck.

Her voice trembled as tears were already pooling around her eyes. "Just one...please...please don't go."

"Oh...Toki." His hands wrapped around her back. Pulling her in closer. His hand running through her hair. She could smell his cologne. It was like pine needles. Deep and intoxicating. "You know I can't. I know you feel lonely but this isn't goodbye forever. I will return. We will see each other again. I swear it on my life."

"I know it's just...it will be hard without you here. Even if it's only a short time it will still hurt." Her sobs became louder as her composure left her. She just wanted him to hold her. To not let go and to keep her safe. To keep him safe too.

She found his hands moving to her face. His thumbs wiping the tears from her eyes. He stared at her in a way that made her feel lost in his blue eyes. Her pain ebbing away from his touch. He leaned in placing a kiss on her cheek. It felt soft and gentle. He peppered her with more, slowly making his way to her lips.

When they connected she lost all control.

Her tongue found itself pushing against his as she dug her nails into his back. He hands slid down her sides until they rested just under her butt. Slowly she was guided down onto his futon. She lay on her back as his kisses deepened. She felt his finger trailing up her body. Over her stomach, around her breasts and into the fold of her robe. With a gentle pull he opened it to reveal her bare body.

"You really are so beautiful," He breathed.

Her entire body felt hot. Naruto's cute face making her feel even hotter. Breathing so irregular and intense it felt like she would faint. Going with her instincts she spread her legs open as he slowly undid the buttons on his shirt.

"Please be gentle, Naruto-kun."

"As you wish Toki-chan. Tonight I am yours to command."

Yes. Tonight Naruto belonged only to her. To let him heal her soul and to kill the loneliness in her once and for all. Naruto Uzumaki was her prince. One that would give her the happiness her father spoke of. The happiness she desired.

Even when they were apart.

* * *

Hokushin had been tailing them since they crossed the border. Out of there sight he watched as they departed the Land of Birds Palace. Briefly they stopped by the cemetery to pay their respects to the fallen then promptly left the nation in a hurry. Barely responding to the myriad of farewells they received for killing his former master.

Whatever their reason it seemed like they did have a destination in mind. One he was curious about if someone so strong was seeking it. Whatever it was, most likely it held some sort of secret to Uzumaki's strength. Strength that was beyond anything he had ever seen. Strength that he desperately needed now that he was now all alone.

His clan...his family, now done.

For now he watched them. They were setting up camp for the night. Staying close to the separating point between the Land of Storms, Birds and Wind. There had been many rumors circulating around the Land of Storms at the moment. The Hidden Rain village becoming the head of speculative rumors.

One so outrageous that it seemed too far-fetched to be true.

Hanzo the Salamander actually being dead.

Whatever the case it had nothing to do with him.

"So are you looking for your chance at revenge or are you just a masochist?"

"Neither, I am following them so that I can-!" Hokushin froze. He had blended in well and had tried extra hard to not be seen this time. On reflex - from Nagare's past frequent pop-ins - he spoke to a question that he _really_ shouldn't have answered.

A stupid rookie mistake.

Worse it was a question from the same blonde monster he would rather not get a hold of him. Any chance to run though was halted. His shadow clones were lounging on the trees around him. His escape routes cut off left him with two options; Fight or surrender.

After witnessing the boy in battle, even someone as skilled as him would admit that it was possible that encounter only had one outcome. He was intelligent enough to know that it wasn't in his favour. That left surrender. The boy had kept him alive to dupe his treacherous master and he did save that Page like he was told to…

Perhaps he was going about this all wrong.

If they were the bleeding hearts he thought they were then maybe he could turn this into an advantageous opportunity.

"-Speak to you on a personal matter," he finished slyly.

"Fine then speak. Don't forget I know all the trouble you cause for the people in the Land of Birds."

He shook his head. "I'm aware. I'll speak but only to the original. I want to speak with him." Not waiting for their consent Hokushin leapt down from the tree and made his way over to their campsite. They sat on logs around a fire while the taller blonde made soup. They all gave him different looks; The swordsmen seemed unhappy, the two other children seemed confused while the leader sat completely uninterested in his presence as he read his book.

He ignored the other and focused his attention on the main player. Bowing low with his fist resting on the ground, he started his gambit. "Master Naruto. I Hokushin, formally of the Watari, humbly ask that you allow me to serve you."

"Serve him?" The swordsman scoffed. "You think we want anything with someone like you. As far as I'm concerned, you're no better than Hōki." The grey haired man lowered his hand to his sword. Ready to attack him at a moment's notice.

The crude rounin didn't matter, nor did his attempts to intimidate him. His eyes caught the looks of concern coming from the other two kids. They were directed at Uzumaki, who still hadn't looked away from his book. Hokushin was sure Uzumaki's clones would have dispelled by now so the boy was purposefully ignoring him.

This was the game.

One he wouldn't fail.

For if he did then he had no other. He had no more options. Other than trying to join another group or struggle to make his own. Those did appeal to him slightly but...There was that fear deep inside that he would only risk repeating history.

So he wanted insurance.

"I believe it is up to your leader to decide swordsmen. Surely someone as powerful as the young master here can see the benefits of my skills. While I make no apologies for my past I assure you that my talents are by far greater than yours." He shot the stupid rounin a smug smile. "I've certainly never broken my sword before."

"Seems like the only thing sharp about you is your mouth. If you want to see what facing a real sword practitioner is like I'll be happy to oblige."

"Sazanami, cool it." Uzumaki muttered while flipping a page.

"Ya but-"

"I know his deal. He isn't a Saint. No one's questioning that but…" Naruto slapped his book shut. His piercing blue eyes now solely on him, "my sensei said the ones you can trust most are those who are the ones who are desperate for something." It was a knowing explanation. Uzumaki already knew he wasn't being genuine with his sincerity to serve.

It didn't seem like that wasn't an issue for the boy.

"So tell me...Hokushin of the Watari, what are you after?"

He bowed his head lower. Trying to sound sincere as possible. "Merely to serve someone strong. I saw it. That power you held...your status as a rogue shinobi. Now that I'm alone it makes sense to find someone who is strong."

Hokushin wasn't sure about whether Uzumaki bought it or not but the stupid swordsman took a jab at him. "So it's protection you're after? And you're calling me weak? Ha!"

Uzumaki pursed his lips, nodding. "Hmm? Alright fine. Welcome aboard."

Hokushin did a double take almost not believing it was that easy. He just stared gaping like a fish.

"Are you sure Naruto?" The sandy blonde asked. "I mean it's your decision but…"

"He's two faced scoundrel," the rounin added.

Uzumaki huffed. "I know but without his help Toki would have died. He pulled Chishima out from under Hōki's notice. It was thanks to Chishima that Toki lived so with painfully strained logic he kept her alive."

He smiled at the praise. Truthfully once he found out he wasn't poisoned he wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of the country. It was only at the note Uzumaki left that prompted him to push through his injuries to help out. The contents of the note…

Somethings are better left unsaid.

"Don't look too smug 'Intern'," Uzumaki stated. "You'll have to prove yourself if you want a full spot in this little circus I'm running. So your employment will include half pay, extra chores - Without Menma's help - and you'll need a uniform." The demands laid out. All pretty minor in Hokushin's mind. He would gain their trust so that he could find out the source of Uzumaki's power.

Although there was one thing that he was unclear about.

"Uniform? You all dress so differently that I thought it was strange you all traveled together." It was what caught his eye on them in the first place.

"Yes exactly!" Uzumaki exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "We're going to find a tailor and get everyone suited up! We'll be the best dressed group of criminals on the continent!"

This boisterous proclamation was received with light groans and rolled eyes. Hokushin didn't see the problem. As a master shinobi he could take on any role! If wearing some fancy clothes got him into the boy's good books then he would take that opportunity to one up everyone else. Use their reluctance against them.

His brilliance shocked him sometimes.

"So we have a deal?" Uzumaki asked, holding out his hand.

Hokushin took it readily. "Of course young master. I will strive to meet your every expectation."

Their handshake quickly turned more passive aggressive as the boy started to squeeze his hand. The unnatural strength threatening to break it if the intense pressure continued. He blanched as Uzumaki gave a spine chilling smile. Leaning in closer the blonde whispered in his ear. " _I hope so._ _Just remember if you do try anything I have no problem using you to practice and refine my interrogation technique. Is that understood?"_

His neck felt tight as his head shook vertically.

"Excellent! Welcome aboard! Find a nice patch of dirt to sleep! We'll be passing through the Land of storms heading into the Land of Rivers next tomorrow. So rest well everyone!"

Hokushin's final thoughts on his new employment were one's of post traumatic stress at the moment. Nursing his bruised hand and cursing the monster that taught the boy such a horrendous means of interrogation.

Whomever they were. They had to be the world's biggest sadist.

* * *

**Canonical Omake**

**~ Noriyuki Sensei's Fourth Special Challenge~**

"We're doing what!?" Naruto exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"For today's special challenge I shall be imparting on you the art of torture and interrogation!" Noriyuki exclaimed. He hoisted some low life off the ground. The only one that hadn't managed to run off in time.

Some thugs had jumped them in the middle of the street as they came back from training. Came outta nowhere. They didn't want money or anything. Just looking to rough them up but didn't say why.

The ass kicking they got was something to behold. Pretty sure his sensei could have been asleep and still would have given them the runaround. It was amazing how effective his sensei was kicking people in the shins. They were weak and cowardly. So they ran once they saw that beating his sensei was the pipiest of pipedreams.

Now it left them with this single straggler. A middle aged guy with no hair and tattoos on his neck. When Noriyuki asked what their whole deal was the guy shouted he wouldn't rat on whomever hired them.

That was all his sensei needed to hear to do something crazy.

"Alright lesson time! The first step to this method is finding someplace high up. Like that light house over there." Noriyuki pointed to the one at the tip of the bluffs where the boundary of Nagoya's port was. "Lets go!"

Noriyuki dragged the guy by the collar. Sid guy was shouting the whole way there and no luck whatsoever trying to break free from Noriyuki's grip.

"Um sensei? Are we really going to torture this guy?" Naruto asked uncomfortably. He didn't mind giving someone a beat down but that was only when they could fight back or did something completely wrong.

"Absolutely. Don't worry though I'll teach you the jutsu too that will make it super easy."

"A new jutsu~! Well what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up and put the fear of death into this guy!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! That's the spirit~!"

Going up the lighthouse was a pain with all those stairs but the view was nice. He could see all of Nagoya. A nice place to take Misuri and her friends next time they hung out too. Down below was a hundred foot drop in a myriad of sharp rocks, crashing waves and gawking seagulls. All equally terrifying.

"Okay so you have him at the tall place now what you want to do is tie his arms and legs up. Don't want him moving." Noriyuki explained. Using some rope his sensei had on him for some reason they bound his arms behind his back and his ankled together. The bald guy was flopping on the ground like a fish.

"What's next sensei?"

"Third step is preparing the jutsu. The hand seals are _tiger - ram - dragon - ox_. Then you coat your hand in a small layer of chakra like so." His sensei gave a quick demonstration of what it looked like. It didn't seem too hard.

"So what does it do?"

"To answer that I must first ask you a question Naruto. Have you ever been kicked in the crotch?"

Blanching, Naruto gave a very dry nod. "Ya."

"You have that feeling like you're going to throw up, correct?"

Once again Naruto gave a queasy nod in confirmation.

"It's because there are nerve signals that travel from your groin up to your spinal cord and brainstem that activates the nausea and vomiting centers in your brain. This jutsu...is the epitome of that."

Not really following the complicated explanation Naruto gaped. Jaw dropping as far as it could go. All from witnesses something only described as cruel and unusual.

He held the bald guy over the ledge, releasing him for a moment, making Naruto think his sensei was just going to let him fall to his death.

The guy wasn't that lucky.

" **Devil's grasp!"** With his chakra infused hand Noriyuki swooped his hand in the most painful way possible grabbing the guy by the balls. That and that alone was what kept the bald guy from falling to his death.

Once again...A lesser of two evils.

"AHHHHHH!" Louder than the crashing waves and the seagulls, the spine rending scream made Naruto cringe. Just the thought of being on the receiving end of that gave him phantom pain.

"Alright listen up mister tight lips. There are two options; You can either talk and live as a man in excruciating pain or I can squeeze tighter and you can fall to your death as a woman. Choose at your own discretion. I can wait."

Naruto was pretty sure the bald guy was out of it. There was foam literally coming out of his mouth! He just threw up all over himself and seemed too dizzy to know what was going on. "It was Hachiru...he's the-"

"I know who he is," Noriyuki said. "The bastard that struck Madame Ikumi. Seems he didn't take kindly to our spirited game of catch in his store yesterday. I guess I know what tomorrow's special challenge is."

His sensei tossed the guy back onto the light house's floor. He seemed to be shaking from pain and nausea.

"So it's either he dies without his balls or lives with the world's worst hit to the crotch? That's your big lesson on interrogation!" Naruto shouted.

Noriyuki snapped his finger giving him a cheeky smile. "Never fails! So long as you remember I will conclude this as a pass! Now let's go eat!"

He groaned so loud it made the lighthouse walls vibrate. "Forget it! I'm going to be scarred for the rest of my life! I don't even have an appetite anymore thanks to that!"

His sensei laughed like a maniac. "You say that now Naruto, just wait until I show you the method to use on women. Even I think twice on using that."

For some reason that scared Naruto even more than ghosts.


	19. Chapter 18 - Blade of Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy. If you have a question about my fic or about Naruto in general I'm always willing to talk. Please leave a review or mention this story to fellow readers. It really helps motivate me to write faster :j
> 
> *Thank you to those who have been commenting. I get a lot of enjoyment from responding to questions and hearing your thoughts and critiques.*

**Chapter 18 - Blade of Purpose**

Sparks flew as their swords scraped together. Pushing against one another as they clashed for the dozenth time this morning. In terms of speed and strength he was undoubtedly superior. Rather, he would be under his normal, unrestricted weight. His movements were definitely more sluggish now. So his fast speed was no longer his key to win. It was his greater experience that made the difference. At least, by the technique and skills of his swordsmanship. It was just a difference of focus and preference he figured. Priorities lying in different fighting styles.

Sazanami was a swordsman.

His opponent and their annoying new tag along, Hokushin, was a ninja.

Pushing forward he used the momentum to throw the shinobi off balance. Taking an extra step forward to make use of a new technique he learned from his newly acquired training materials. Using the guard and the back of the blade he would almost rip the opponent's sword from their grasp in a single motion. His other arm pushing forward to strike the target away to build momentum. The technique was called _Hikisaku_.

Initially he had wondered how it could be considered Kenjutsu when it required pushing your opponent away with your bare hand? Seemed a little strange by normal standards. Even with misgivings he didn't really have a choice in the matter for using it. The technique had been one few that required no chakra to perform and well...

Results couldn't be argued with.

The huffy ninja's blade went flying out of his hands. In any other moment it would be considered his victory. Rather, when he was just a simple bounty hunter it meant that the capture or win was certain.

Not anymore. Not letting the loss of his weapon stop his chance to gloat; Hokushin leapt back throwing a barrage of shuriken at him. There were five in all. Grouped together well and flying straight for his torso. His best move would be to evade. If he wasn't weighed down he would do that.

For this spar he knew the shuriken were blunted. Seeing as he was the one who made them for training purposes. At worst he would get some nasty bruises. On his skin and his pride. The blue haired fool in front of him liked to push his buttons. Unlike Naruto they didn't have that same amount of wit and good nature to them. For Hokushin it was just him trying to sound superior.

Which he wasn't.

A point he would prove right now. Since the day before their departure from the Land of Birds a week ago, Sazanami had been practicing the power that ninja's harnessed; Chakra. The materials Naruto had given to Sasame for safe keeping had elaborated more on just who utilized it.

Samurai.

That had been a game changer for him. His knowledge on Samurai was much more in depth than what the others had. As a former bladesmith he had interacted with many Samurai looking for a sword in which to do battle. Although the interactions varied they seemed to favour the more straight and narrow fighting than he tended to avoid.

By their standards, his methods were more rugged and deceitful for the 'honourable' way of the sword. Luckily he didn't intend to become one. By whatever means were available to him then he would use it. Any technique that would bring him out of a tough situation. If the words in the manual were accurate then he didn't have to learn everything about the shinobi either.

As a Samurai's power rivalled and could eclipse that of shinobi if trained properly.

That was his goal at the moment; To gain the power Samurai had. Using their method of utilizing chakra to make his blade into something that could slay monsters. As he found out the old saying, 'easier said than done', struck hard and fast from day one. It was rather simple in instruction. Pulling on this internal energy within him. Drawing it out and coating his blade. During Menma's jutsu where he felt that surge of power he knew what to grab at. It was like there was a surge of power in him that he had all along but never consciously used.

Power that he was finding difficult to control. It was like trying to lift a full barrel of water with no lid. Heavy, unbalanced and wild. Drawing it out towards the end of his blade and blasting it forward towards the five pieces of metal fast approaching. The chaotic and wild blue energy was visible for a few moments as it sent them flying away.

That was as far as he had gotten.

He fell to his knee, gasping for breath. One blast was all he could manage before tiring himself for nearly an hour. That had been the biggest deterrent in his training thus far. Having to take those breaks because he couldn't physically do more. So it left him to read and learn the technical side of the training materials. Which he couldn't put into practice because he couldn't control his chakra.

He was stuck in this cycle.

The only plus side this time was that Hokushin was still in the air, exactly where his chakra blasted towards. While he couldn't see it anymore his chakra pushed up the wind sending the smug bastard crashing into some bushes. A loud crash and cracking of branches followed.

He laughed at the sight.

The only sense of accomplishment he's had all week.

"That's it! I'm done training with you!" The smug bastard shouted. He kicked himself up, brushing away all the broken branches and leaves that stuck to him. "If you can't control your chakra then I'm done training with you." He snubbed his head, trying to look down on him.

Sazanami just scoffed. "Big words Intern-san. Seems I should tell Naruto that you're not being helpful. He's big on helping each other train."

Hokushin flinched, his face not hiding any form of unhappiness he felt at that threat. He walked over and picked up his sword. "Well I've given all the advice I can give on your problem. Sparring isn't going to help. Maybe you should actually ask the Young Master to see if he can find a solution instead of dragging your feet."

Watching him walk off back to camp, Sazanami was finding it harder and harder to disagree with that option. His last option in fact. He didn't want to ask Naruto about this. Preferring to use any other means to solve it. Sure, pride was an issue, especially given the difference in their ages. But he was beginning to see how hard it was to stick to that given all that's happened. No, the more crucial one was responsibility. He didn't want to saddle Naruto with more work than he already had.

Right now he had one of his clones watching over Menma and Sasame. Doing that water walking exercise that supposedly should be helping with his control problem. The two had already got the hang of it and were walking around like pros. Now it was just seeing how long they could do it with a simple game of tag. More playing than training at this point. It was nice to see the three of them have fun.

They were kids after all.

That's what they should be doing.

Not Naruto though. While he may have duped Menma and Sasame he already knew the real Naruto was off doing his own private training. Really intensive training. Not that he was trying to be sneaky, it was more that the two didn't take kindly to Naruto's more dangerous and experimental exercises. So while a clone played around the kid was straining himself trying to grow stronger for all their sakes.

Sazanami sighed. "I guess I really don't have a choice." He had already sought help from Menma and Sasame. The former of whom even used that empowering music jutsu again to see if he could get a better grasp of his chakra. No such luck. Sasame was more technical in her knowledge. He got a better understanding of chakra from her. Sadly the practical aspects didn't stick with him as his one shot attack was proof of that.

So he was walking through the small trail towards a waterfall the kid was currently using for his training. It was very isolated within the small valleys that stretched for hundreds of miles within the Land of Rivers. Giving them a perfect chance to take things easy without having to worry about anyone who would pursue them. After the incident in the Land of Birds there were a multitude of rumors that spread.

A monster attacking the capital and the name Naruto Uzumaki attached to its defeat.

That was basically the sum of it. There would be solid movements from bounty hunters and others seeking to remove Naruto.

So he would swallow his concerns. He needed to catch up with the others then hopefully surpass them. For that race he needed to learn how to run without tiring himself out first.

At the waterfall he saw Naruto standing in the river. For a moment he thought the kid was also practicing the water walking technique. It was stupid of him to assume Naruto would waste time on something like that.

While he may have been standing in the river the kids shiny black close toed shoes were firmly standing on the river bed. His right foot kicked out against the water. From the contact of the base of his shoe and the rushing water there was no more movement. The water just stopped flowing. A small build up of water formed around where the overhang was pouring down on.

Naruto was stopping the flow of water with just his foot.

Strange indeed.

Never to do something halfway, Sazanami also noticed half a dozen clones off to the side. They were kneeling on the sparse patch of grass. All performing that strange meditation thing the kid always did. That had to be the weirdest thing of all. He did it everyday, no matter the circumstances. Even in the rainstorm yesterday when they barely had enough cover for all five of them so he sat out in the middle of the rain and did the routine for hours until it finally let up.

Not even a sniffle or sign of some health issue afterwards. He wondered if someone like Naruto had ever caught a cold before. He doubted it.

"Hey kid, do have a minute?"

"Yup, one sec."

Naruto jumped out of the river allowing the water to burst free. He shook his leg out, probably getting feeling back in it after holding it in place for a while. The kid waved him over to two flat top rocks over to the side. Seemed like a good chance to take a breather as well, he complied with the gesture.

"So what's up?"

He didn't sugarcoat. "I need help with my chakra." That was it, plain and simple.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Sasame-chan told me. Even saw you practice a few days ago."

Sazanami sighed. Scratching his chin to hide his irritation. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. He would rather not be checked up on like he was vulnerable or in need of protection. Even without using chakra he was still a skilled swordsman.

"I've exhausted my options here. Until we get to the next hideout I'm sorta left high and dry. The others told me my problem is with my chakra control. I can't gather and release a certain amount at will. It seems I just push most of it out in one go. All those control exercises...Ugh...I can't even do it while meditating." He grit his teeth. Slightly bitter at this fact. "Without control all the techniques in those scrolls are useless to me."

The kid looked at him for several moments. Not saying a word or moving whatsoever. Hell, he wasn't even sporting a smirk or a sly grin like he normally did. Been like this for the past few days actually. More quiet and distant. That was more than a little off putting.

"Well...You don't need to feel frustrated because I know what your problem is," he stated matter-of-factly.

"R-Really! So what is it?"

"Your mind, spirit and body aren't unified."

"...Huh?" Sazanami was completely lost. The words not matching up with the lesson of chakra Sasame gave him. It was supposed to be the culmination of one's physical and spiritual energies. The gist being that mental stuff counted towards the spiritual energy.

"Before we get into that I'm curious. Are you wearing a chakra band?"

"Chakra band? You mean that ninja tool that's used to help you train physically? Ya." He opened up his robe, revealing the black band wrapped around his waist. There had been five of them stored in that scroll but he only managed to get one on. Even then he felt strange. The thing began to feel heavy and really exhausted him fast. Putting a second one on wasn't really an option.

Resting his chin against his fist Naruto gave him an incredulous look. "Train physically? That's only half of what it does. I'm assuming you don't know how it works." Shaking his head the kid laid it out very clearly. "That band takes in roughly half your chakra and then doubles your weight."

Sazanami blinked thrice before flipping out. "You mean I could have been training longer if I didn't wear this?" Seeing his stupid mistake now he didn't hesitate and started to pull it off. He couldn't waste time now. Not for something like this.

Only from Naruto's hand grasping his wrist did he stop.

"Woah, hold on. You actually did the smart thing by wearing it. The more chakra you have makes it more difficult to control. You can't even control the chakra you have now so at least you've gotten some decent physical training while wearing it. I would recommend only taking it off when you rest or during a fight."

Relaxing slightly at his blunder actually being a blessing in disguise it made him curious. "Do you wear these things too?"

"Nope, I have something a little different. I'm sure you noticed the rope-like marking around my body? They do the same thing as the bands basically. Just more convenient since I only need to use a hand seal instead."

'So that's what they were,' Sazanami mused. He had been curious about them since he saw them after his battle with Hoki. Now recalling those times when the kid had most likely released the weight before a fight. "Fine, I'll leave on then. So what's all this about my mind, spirit and body not being connected or…"

"Unified," Naruto corrected. "It's a bit complicated and something you'll need to sort out the most important part on your own."

"What do I have to do?"

"That's the complicated part. Well, more difficult than anything. You see, not long ago I had the same problems you faced. Maybe not to the same degree but unlike you Sazanami, the rest of us were trained to consciously manipulate chakra from an early age. I, myself, had the most difficulty of all. One of my worst skills. In fact I was the worst in my class. Probably in the entire Leaf village."

Sazanami actually looked a bit surprised to hear that. Saying Naruto was the worst would imply everyone else he trained with were some sort of godly super beings. He seriously doubted it was the case. Still he was hard to visualize.

"I struggled to control my chakra, couldn't concentrate to save my life, little to no patience, and certainly didn't like to read." Naruto breathed out a quiet laugh. "I was really pathetic, thinking back on it."

"That means you were able to overcome those problems then? Your flaky kid Naruto but in regards to ability and skill well...I have yet to meet someone as good as you." It wasn't like him to praise so openly but it was the truth. He was fearful of the day they actually did meet someone who could stop his leader.

Naruto gave him a serious look. Not taking his praise very well. A very unimpressed look if anything. "Trust me...I'm nothing special compared to my Grandpa and his friends. Not even close. However, he was able to impart upon me what it really took to gain control over my chakra. All without even training to control the chakra itself." The kid pointed to his clones. "Tell me, what do you think my clones are doing?"

"You said before they're meditating but honestly they look like they're just pretending to eat," he stated flatly.

"Well you're not wrong. They are eating. Ramen to be exact. While you may not realize it, this is the big secret. How I'm able to use my trumps cards and powerful techniques. How I was able to defeat Hoki. This exercise is the secret to my strength."

If the kid didn't sound so serious Sazanami would have thought this to be the most ridiculous thing in the entire world. How some bizarre meditation translated into god like power raised so many questions it was hard to pick which to start with. So instead he would sit silently and hope whatever nonsense Naruto said next made some sort of sense.

"I don't focus on my chakra when I meditate. That's like running for the sake of running. No, what I focus on is a memory. One that was important in my past." Naruto explained, his tone much deeper and wistful than before. The kid's gaze was looking beyond him. His mind elsewhere. There was something about it that rubbed Sazanami the wrong way. Something that made him uncomfortable. Like a festering wound.

Despite not knowing where the source of this discormort came from he unknowingly asked; "A memory?"

No warning or any build up. The kid dropped the bomb on his lap that rewrote everything he thought he knew about the boy.

"When you were a kid did you ever go hungry?"

Sazanami felt like he was just punched in the stomach.

Never. He was never rich or lived in luxury even as a child. His father was a bladesmith and died when he was fifteen. It had just been the two of them. While stern and disciplined his father made sure he didn't go hungry nor went without shelter. They were close but at the same time there was always a silent distance between them. Some things that the two of them couldn't share.

Other than that his childhood was normal as it got. Had friends, went to temple school, apprenticed under his father, went to festivals. Nothing that would deviate from any other children.

"Well, lets just say I hold a lot of gratitude to a ramen shop owner. I relive that moment over and over. Focusing on those warm feelings until I feel nothing else. Drawing my strength from it and channeling it when I concentrate." Naruto managed a small smile. He held out three fingers. "With that strong emotion I strengthen my spirit. By focusing on a single moment I sharpen my mind's concentration. With acting out the physical motions of eating I make that moment tangible. These three; Mind, spirit, and body, forge me into something unstoppable."

Things were slowly turning in Sazanami's mind. Naruto was different in a lot of ways. Much more than any ninja he encountered before. Maybe this was why he was stronger at such a young age. This strange exercise was starting to make sense. There was just one question that he needed to ask. If he was right then he would have his answer but would leave him stumped as to his next step.

"How does this affect my ability to use chakra? Why does this simple method make the difference?"

"Simple? You make it sound like any of the was easy for me." Naruto scoffed. "The long and hard answer is that my gratitude is my answer. It's who I am now and what defines me to my core. When I was facing down Hoki or when you were all in danger I didn't feel fear or have doubts in my abilities. When my body ached from being ripped apart from my own power I held true to a single bowl of ramen. Nothing else and nothing more.

When I focus on my answer that's all there is; No pain, fear, confusion or self doubt. Those are the enemies that plague one's use of chakra. When one has those problems they weaken the spirit, they harm the mind, they disrupt the body. How can you control anything, let alone chakra when those parts are out of your control? That is why all three are separate but connected. Individual parts of the same whole."

Sazanami watched on as Naruto stood up. His clones vanished as he approached the water. Stepping out onto the water he looked up at the roaring water hitting the rocks below. It wasn't a waterfall one would use for the cliche mediation training either. The amount would crush and easily sweep away anyone who tried.

Naruto placed both hands at the precipice of the falls. He stood taking deep breaths with an almost eerie calm. "When one can put everything else aside and focus all they are into a single moment, then power beyond power comes forth!" Like the river, the massive waterfall stopped. The crashing water's flow began to halt as it was pushed back and cut by what seemed like an invisible wall.

This wasn't anything out of the ordinary compared to the kids other feats. Still damn impressive to prove a point. And prove it, it did. That was the problem. Even if he now knew the reason, finding the answer was now much harder to grasp. Sasame had said something similar to him before. He had nothing driving him now. Nothing to strive for or focus on.

With Naruto's lecture he also knew why he was failing. Doubts. Fear. Uncertainty. He wanted to get stronger quickly. So that he could step up next time. That was the crux of it. Since he didn't know when the other foot would drop he was panicking and taking every failure too hard. Wondering whether he could even achieve a modicum of strength that Naruto possessed.

His thoughts were interrupted when the water crashed down once again. Naruto held out his hand to him. "Hey Sazanami, can I see your sword for a minute?"

"Um...sure I guess," he answered, drawing out his blade and handing it over.

He had never seen Naruto hold a sword before. The kid preferred shorter blades due to his up close fighting style. That _Kaze_ _jūha_ he helped the kid make...It was something revolutionary. A close range weapon that turned could be used for long range targets. The closest he had seen before were black powder rifles that some palace guardsmen use. Loud, clunky and took time to reload. With condensed air Naruto had taken all the aspects of a rifle and condensed it into a weapon that could fit in his pocket.

"It's heavier than I thought," Naruto muttered. "Let's see if I can do this." Holding the sword up - the hilt at eye level - chakra began to coat along the edge of the blade. The kid began to speak aloud, reciting everything like it was rote. "Only use as much as needed. Coat the edge gently and make it flow in one direction. Then on the culmination of the swing release it all where the tip meets the quarry."

Naruto brought the blade down at the forty five degree cut. The thin layer of chakra on the blade shot out in a thin stream. It sliced the ground for a few dozen meters before it hit a large boulder - much larger than himself. The top half slid off from the bottom as the diagonal cut made its way through.

"That's the chakra wave technique!" Sazanami gasped. That was _the_ technique Samurai used. What they were supposedly known best for. What he had been struggling to use since he started his training.

Handing back his sword, the kid just shrugged. "My sensei explained it to me one time during a demonstration. That was with my normal chakra. Nothing special without wind applied to it."

"Was your sensei a samurai?"

"No, his...um, friend was. A real piece of work at that. Saw the guy use the same technique but cut an entire mountain in half." Naruto pointed to one in the distance. A massive one that reached above the clouds. The kid shivered, blanching as he revealed that fact.

'An entire mountain…' He pondered the implications. If he could cut something that big in half...Someone like Hoki would have gone down in an instant, regardless of the form he took. Sazanami really started to see the scope of Naruto's sensei. Those hidden bases and their techniques. The wealth and power he had. The scope of just how big the world was.

It excited him.

Now he just needed to find his answer. Something that spoke to him and helped to quell his doubts. An idea was slowly forming in the back of his mind. It was the execution that still eluded him.

"Alright well, I'll leave you to it. My clone watching Sasame and Menma just dispelled so I better get back before they chew me out for being sneaky." Naruto started to walk away. Leaving him with one last question that needed to be answered.

"Hey kid. Your sensei's friend? The Samurai, just how strong is he?"

Naruto stopped for a moment but didn't turn back. "Well, as to how strong is... I have no idea. I know my sensei is probably the strongest man on the planet and his friend is the only person he considers his equal. That stuff you're using is most likely his. So I know it will help you."

"His equal," He resounded to himself. Smiling at those words, Saznami couldn't help feel giddy as he watched Naruto's back disappear down the trail. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

If this was a sign of anything then he would dare say it was one that didn't bode well. The land of Rivers did in fact have lots of rivers. One big main one running down the middle with countless tributaries. It had been pleasant for the most part so far. Even as they traversed the more rocky and narrow path leading through the mountains.

Except that it rained nearly everyday since they got here.

The Land of Storms was expected. Being the home of the Hidden Rain village he could understand. But it appeared like it followed them around like a stray dog. Not just some like drizzle either. Pouring rain with wind that threatened to knock them off the steep cliffs if they weren't careful. This was like false advertisement.

Naruto swore when he was some international super villain he would change all the countries' names to something accurate.

Regardless of the horrible weather there was something more weighing him down. He was certain Sazanami picked up on it, while Menma and Sasame had prodded him yesterday after coming back from training. Kind of strange having people who can pick up on your mood. It was strange enough when it was just Noriyuki. Except he was certain they weren't empathic.

They assumed he was still upset about the events in the Land of Birds. A convenient cover. No, the problem was that in less than twenty four hours he would be crossing the border of the Land of Fire. Sure, he originally felt pumped about having to cross through his home nation to reach the Land of Forests. It would basically be a cross sprint getting from one side to the other. Like a prisoner running through a town of police for no reason.

Of course they could always try the long way around.

But where was the fun in that?

Naruto's goal was to get to the second hideout as soon as possible. By hell or high water. Which translated to; Through Granny Tsunade or ten thousand Leaf shinobi, respectively. Naruto sometimes wished his sensei taught him some shortcut on his ability to fly. Current skill level in Wind style wasn't up to that level yet, sadly.

Those concerns aside.

His companions were not faring too great. This weather had significantly dropped morale. Naruto did like that their newest add on was grinning through it trying to kiss his ass. It was sad and amusing at the same time. There was still a distance between Hokushin and the rest but he was sure that would close soon. Noriyuki wasn't shy on hiring former enemies either and Naruto had a sense there was something deeper about the guy.

"Naruto!"

Through the raging wind and rain he heard Menma call out his name. He turned to the sandy blonde to see he was pointing. Across the two hundred meter drop chasm was another trail running along the mountain side. It was dark and the visibility was poor but he could make out three figures on an adjacent trail along another mountain slightly greater than the distance of the drop below.

The three were struggling. Grasping the ledge for dear life. The wind pushed fast enough that they looked like they would be blown away. On top of that was the loose rocks that were sliding down the cliff face. All narrowly avoiding them by only a handful of meters. It didn't take a genius to tell they weren't ninjas and that they would be sent tumbling down into the raging river below to be swept away to who knows where.

Naruto was lucky they couldn't hear him groan. Somehow, in the worst kind of visibility and over two hundred meters away Menma had spotted someone who clearly needed help.

It was down right scary.

Cursing his rotten luck and his better nature, Naruto took action. The gap was too far to get to even under decent conditions. Even with using wind style to propel a clone across the technique would be swept up. The sides of the mountain were too slippery to walk on either. The rushing river down below even more so.

Scanning ahead there didn't seem to be any sort of crossing. Even if there was, it would take too long to get across then double back. He needed some way to make a bridge. Something quick and easy. The only thing around them were rocks. Staring up the face of the mountain it didn't appear all that steep. The rock face itself was nothing sturdier than anything else he's cut before. It would just require a really decent blade.

"Sazanami! I need to borrow your sword!" He shouted into the wind. "Everyone else back up to a safe distance! I'll need the room! Follow my lead afterwards and stay close!"

The swordsmen looked at him funny for a moment before having that look of realization. He handed the katana over to him. His sword demonstration yesterday had only been a one-off thing. Mainly curiosity of the technique he witnessed. Hiratei, that crazy bastard was someone he never wanted to see again. Everything about him rubbed Naruto the wrong way.

Worse, that he was stupidly strong too.

That was the only credit he would give the blade swinging psycho.

So Naruto would use this moment to show him up. Even if the guy was thousands of miles away.

For that he would need a boost.

" **Seven Heavenly breaths; First breath of Life! Activate!"**

The sudden rush of power filled him as his muscles expanded. His body felt warm against the cold rain and the world around him came more into tune with his heightened focus. If his body could handle the stress he would have opted to stay in this form all the time. Even after his training his perception was still significantly greater than his physical reactions. It was a pain in the ass. He found himself alone with his thoughts more and the days seemed to drag on longer.

He figures it would be the opposite after putting in decades of hours into meditation.

Raising the blade high above his head, Naruto channeled wind chakra this time instead. Controlling his breathing to match the rhythm of his chakras flow. He needed sharpness and precision to the nth degree if he wanted to pull this off. It may not be the length of an entire mountain but he could still make a sizable cut.

" **Heavenly~Wind Blade!"**

The beam of yellow-white chakra ran up the side of the mountain. Cutting at an angle just when the tip and the base of the path lined up. With the heavy rain it would make things easier. It pushed against the smoothly cut chunk of the cliff face. A loud rumbling shook everything as it slid down into the river below. Too heavy to be washed away and long enough to narrow the gap to the other side.

"Come on!"

He took the lead as he leapt onto the falling earth. Letting its own downward momentum to carry them across. The upturned stone was drier than the surrounding metamorphic rock. He could feel Sasame grab onto his shoulder trying to remain balanced while the rest stayed relatively balanced.

When they got within jumping distance Naruto made several clones. Two for each of them. As a reference he had the two clones behind him run through hand seals. This maneuver would be a little chancey but should work at this distance. Jumping up his feet landed on his shadow clones hands.

" **Wind style: Gale palm!"**

He blasted over to the other trail making a fair amount of distance with the clones' help. Landing just a little ahead of the three travelers, he turned back to make sure his friends made it safely. Sazanami made it just fine without his help, landing smoothly just beside him where he took back his sword. With his help they were able to catch Sasame and Menma as they seemed to lack Sazanami's weight and centre of balance.

Four of them were safely across.

It just left the last member of their group...

Hokushin.

Nothing against the man. This certainly wasn't intentional. No matter how funny it was.

The guy was twenty three years old, roughly the same height as Sazanami, with a slightly smaller build. So how the hell was he lighter than Sasame? She was so small and tiny and cute that Naruto feared the wind would blow her away. Hokushin though? His shadow clones dispelled so he knew how heavy he was. It was ridiculous how little the man weighed! Like, stupidly light!

How does a grown ass man weight less than a little girl? Did they not feed him in the Watari? That was the only thing he could think of.

Hokushin soared. Literally soared! Even with the deafening rainstorm he could hear the churlish scream as he flailed in the air. They were all gaping with wonder and concern. He was like some kinda...bird! The landing was anything but graceful. Hard not to be when you faceplant on the side of a steep slope. A loud audible thud as an 'X' shape imprint crashes into the brittle rock.

"Thank goodness! Please! We need help!" One of the travelers clutching the mountain side shouted out.

They stood silently as Hokushin slowly slid down the slope, face down. Eventually making it down to the trail right in front of them. No one was sure if he was breathing. He was twitching a little so he was probably alright…

'Probably', being apt.

Naruto bit down on his laugh trying to put on his best smile. "Sure we'll get right on that."

* * *

Gingerly placing a bandage over his nose, Hokushin shuddered at the pain. That was the last time he ever did something like that! As much as he wanted to complain they were at least apologetic about it. Well... the orange haired girl, Sasame, and the pretty boy, Menma, were at least. That ignorant swordsman laughed at his accident while the Young Master pointed at him saying he needed to gain some weight. If it didn't hurt to cry right now he would have done so at how sad his life was at this point.

At least he didn't have to help carry one of those travelers.

That was something he didn't quite get. Well, he understood but didn't see the point in it. Shinobi did things for their own self benefit. Plain and simple. Whether they were part of some fancy village or just a lonely rogue, that was the underlying similarity that no one admitted. Ninja's work for wealth, power and status.

Cutting a piece of a mountain off - while impressive - seemed excessive to help three strangers. Doubly so when they nearly killed themselves doing it. Even a great and powerful shinobi like himself had to feel a bit strained by this recklessness.

But he would endure because of that undeniable fact.

Obviously.

Of the three they saved only one managed to remain conscious enough to direct them to a food shop nearby. A curry restaurant to be specific. Right in the middle of nowhere too. A rest stop for travelers no doubt and the first sign of civilization since the Land of Birds. The building was battened down with planks around the doors and windows. Extra shutters for the debris being kicked up by the wind.

"Hello! Come you help us!" The Young Master rapped his knuckles on the door.

Luckily for them there was still a light on. It wasn't that late out, maybe a little past 8 o'clock. But one would figure that they would have reasonable hours given the...bustling traffic. Even he couldn't scorn real shelter though. Anything to get out of this weather and to find a mirror to actually bandage his face properly.

"Yes one minute what can do-" The door slid open revealing a little old lady with round glasses. She wore a beige-coloured hat, red neckerchief and a blue apron. She appeared a bit surprised to see such a large group standing outside her shop. Then she eyed the men the Young Master and the swordsman carried. Like a switch she went from timid to forceful. "-Oh goodness! Bring them inside quickly! I have a room up stairs you can set them in. You all look like tired and cold. Shouldn't be out in this weather. Please come in and I'll make you dearies something warm."

"Pardon the intrusion Granny," the Young Master said, dipping his head at the woman's generosity.

They all followed suit, muttering a quiet thanks as they finally got out of the rain. They were given towels to dry off as they were led upstairs. An open room was laid out for them with two beds set up for the unconscious travelers. It was the third one of their group, a bald man with a black beard, that told them how they wound up in that circumstance.

The man bowed his head to them. "Thank you all. For a few moments I thought we would have fallen into the river or crushed by a rockslide. My name is Hachidai," he guestered to his companions, "these are my friends; Kanpachi and Sangoro.

"Pretty dangerous to be traveling in that weather, don't ya think?" The swordsman said.

"Yes you see the situation were in is dire and we need to-"

"Woah! Hold on just a moment!" The Young Master blurted out, even placing his hand on the man's mouth. Everyone looked at Naruto as he turned around to them. The blonde pointing at him. "Hokushin, cover Menma's ears. Don't want to take any chances this time."

A bit lost but not questioning it, he complied. Menma, who had been the most open and friendly of the group towards him, was not in a favorable position within the Young Masters eyes. Not long after leaving the Land of Birds they realized the taller blonde had given most of their money away to those in need after his former masters attack on the capital. What followed was the Young Master chewing Menma out, so to speak. Not that it lasted very long when the taller blonde started whimpering and saying how sad the people in the Land of Birds had been.

Naruto folded. Muttering something about never letting Menma near money ever again. While grateful for the inclusion from the musical ninja he would try his best to keep some distance lest they also put him in a bad position with the Young Master.

"Naruto-kun isn't that a bit…"

"Your absolutely right Sasame-chan! He can probably read lips too! Sazanami, covers his eyes!"

"Good thinking kid."

Now that Menma's eyes and ears were covered, much to the boy's discomfort, the Young Master spun back around. "My apologies for that. Managerial issues. Please, continue."

"Um...well as I was saying; My friends and I come from the Katabami gold mine not far from here. Things were going great until six months ago. A group of thugs and criminals appeared and forcibly took over the mine and everyone who works there. A group calling themselves the Kurosuki family."

Hokushin's eyes widened. Kurosuki. He was familiar with the name. Rather, as he was formally part of a wandering clan they collected intel on a lot of famous shinobi. Typically because they held jutsu worth stealing. Not just from small and weak villages either; All the major hidden villages and their top shinobi, loyal or not.

In this case it pertained to an infamous ninja from the Hidden Mist. A veteran of the Third Shinobi World War to boot. There were some wild rumors that circulated that he died actually to some Leaf genin of all things. No one believed a word of it but that's what was spoken for a time. What truly mattered was whether this was indeed the same man.

The Young Master had pulled out a small black book from his vest, flipping to a specific page. Whatever he was looking for he seemed to have found it. Holding it out for the others to see while pointing to a spot on the page. The swordsman's face went rigid while Sasame looked a little pensive. Something on the book had rattled them. Something he would need to find out later.

Right now the only issue was the look on the Young Master's face; A dastardly grin. Something that still haunted him after that...interrogation.

He blanched, recalling the experience.

"So you were trying to get away to find help right?"

Hachidai bobbed his head. "Yes, we slipped away during a funeral to reach the Hidden Leaf village."

"A funeral?" The swordsman asked.

The look on the miners face took on an almost sickly green. The man clutched his knees, digging his nails into his skin. "The Kurosuki family...When someone steps out of line or when their leader just feels like it he'll hold a funeral. Except they bury that person alive. Then their leader weeps and cries over them like he lost a dear friend."

Silence.

Even for someone who's assassinated people in the past burying someone alive...It just didn't have any appeal to him. Quick, decisive, and efficient. Such a method was for the sake of instilling fear. Pushing on common phobias like tight spaces and premature death. Not a method for a shinobi but definitely one for a thug.

Crying over people he buried alive? The man's clearly lost his mind.

" _Feet up or down?_ " The Young Master blurted out before everyone found the nerve to speak.

"Feet up or down? I'm sorry? I don't understand what you're saying."

"Um, nevermind just thinking of something else. Not important." Naruto waved his hand at his outburst, clearing his throat. "Anyway your plan is to go to the Leaf village to hire shinobi to deal with this, correct?"

"Yes, once Rokusuke and Sangoro are well. The sooner we reach the village the sooner we can bring help back with us."

The Young Master stood up, rubbing his hands together. "No need! You're in luck, we'll take on that job and clear these thugs out for you."

"Wait you're all Leaf Shinobi?" The miner asked disbelievingly.

"Better," The Young Master chirped, "we're Sand Shinobi!"

Hokushin heard the swordsman groan. Muttering under is breath, "Back to this again are we?"

Taking the Young Masters hands the miner bowed his head. "Please, if you can help get rid of them then we would be eternally grateful!"

"Ya ya ya, since you're hiring us I'll tell you the cost up front." There was a strange grin on the Young Masters face. Even tipping his hat low hiding his eyes. With a deeper voice and snap of his fingers he said something right out of a story book; " _Our weight in gold._ "

To the miner's credit the amount didn't seem to faze him. Hokushin was sure the man was just more used to measurements by kilograms or just about any other known unit of measurement. It was cheesy just hearing the words spoke so...peculiar to a serious situation involving bandits that were mercilessly burying people alive. Didn't matter to the miner though. He just smiled and nodded.

"It will take time afterwards to get it processed but that shouldn't be a problem. The local officials have given up this place already so all the gold we've collected since six months ago has gone to the Kurosuke family. Giving you that amount will be the least we can do."

"Excellent! Now I think I can smell the curry downstairs!" The Young Master cheered. "Let's go strategize for tomorrow everyone!"

Hokushin let go of Menma's ears now that this impromptu negotiation was over. While there seemed to be more than just simply gold on the line from that earlier interaction with the black book, It wasn't a bad deal all other things considered. That amount of gold could set them up for a long time. Long enough to…

Well he wasn't really sure since he hadn't been told anything about their goals.

Something to do for later. Right now he needed to be sure if his hunch was right.

"Tell me something? What's the name of the Kurosuki family's leader?"

"...It's Raiga. Raiga Kurosuki."

He flinched. Even knowing there was a chance didn't stop him from being surprised. Even the Watari were hesitant to go up against the members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist; Legendary ninjas are gifted in their skill with nijustu and kenjutsu. Said to be the experts in assassination and killing any foes who get in their way. Many of them have been gone rogue since the civil war within the Land of Water, or so the rumors say. This fight would not be easy if they were up against Raiga...

With Naruto Uzumaki though? After what he witnessed the young boy do. His overwhelming power. Perhaps Raiga was in for a surprise this time.

Hokushin smiled at the thought. The respect and infamy they could gain for killing him. It sounded like a good bonus on top of the gold.

"Um guys? So what are we doing?" Menma asked as he followed after the others.

* * *

"Aw man this looks awesome! Thanks Granny!"

"Oh it's my pleasure dearie and please everyone calls me Grandma Sansho. There's plenty more when you're done." The old lady pinched Naruto's cheek affectionately. A bit surreal that it didn't look like it even fazed the kid as he was too busy scarfing down his plate of curry.

"Mmm! This is great! I'm definitely getting seconds and probably thirds!" Naruto then looked up to the rest of them. "In fact we'll all eat at least three bowls!"

A warm meal was appreciated after trekking half a day through a storm. While the curry was definitely good, the portions were a bit too generous. While their money supply had been dwindling they had a lot of food provisions thanks to Princess Toki. Most of it was just grain and dried bird meat but it would last them until they reached a real city.

So an order to eat three portions was a bit…

"Naruto-kun I don't think I can eat that much," Sasame voiced what he and everyone else was thinking.

"It's not eating," Naruto corrected. "It's extra money. Check it. The more we eat, the heavier we'll weigh. The more we weigh the more gold we'll get after the job is done! Every pound means more money for ramen! He he he he!"

"..."

Sazanami didn't know what was worse; The inane logic behind their leaders' order, the fact Naruto sounded like he was the most clever person in the world right now, or that this gorging on curry was so that he could stuff himself with ramen later. Perhaps it was the mixture of all three that really got to them. That and they were so tired and exhausted from traveling they needed the break.

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

They all laughed. Laughed until their sides hurt. It was even worse as Naruto sat there with curry sauce on the corner of his lip, looking so innocently at the rest of them like he didn't get the joke. Sometimes he wondered how the boy came up with very intricate strategies when he seemed so clueless sometimes.

He was starting to think Naruto had some switch in his brain.

That or he was bipolar.

Realizing that was a whole other issue - one he wasn't even remotely qualified to deal with - he moved onto the topic at hand. "So Ninja swordsman huh?"

There were two pieces of information that stuck to him the moment the words left the Intern's mouth. He was aware that ninja also used swords, although in a much different context - mainly purpose - than samurai, but he never thought there was a group of ninja that were considered swordsmen. Supposedly, they were famous for it too. He had questioned why he had never heard of them. At least until he found out they originated from the Land of Water. Over a thousand miles from the nations in the Great Divide.

While interesting to know that there may be other swords skills in which to learn the biggest piece of information that shook him was the swords themselves. Actual swords with abilities that sounded so far fetched to be real. Swords that could store or steal other chakra, others that could cause explosions upon impact. It was a far stretch from simply taking ore to smelt, shape and form into a blade.

Yet it excited him.

The very idea of it lifted something in him. Something he thought long gone since that fateful night five years ago. Mainly questions that turned around in his mind as to how such weapons were made. 'What metal did they use? What temperature was the forge raised to? How many folds were done as they worked the metal?' On and on it went in his thoughts that he knew he wanted to see this swordsman first hand.

"They are dangerous," the Intern claimed. "Do you think you can beat him, Young Master?"

Naruto, to his credit, actually looked serious about that question. Yet, he appeared a bit rattled too. Like it was more than just fighting the man. That look was similar to the one he had seen the kid show these past few days. He could see the spoon in Naruto's hand bend as he was unknowingly applying too much strength to his grip.

"Ya I think so. I have some experience dealing with them. This will actually be the third Swordsmen I've encountered in the past year. They are not easy opponents to handle. Those swords they use are tricky to deal with."

"You've encountered them before, Young Master? Which ones?"

"Ya, the last one I encountered was that fish freak Kisame. That sword of his stole my chakra away to keep me from using jutsu."

"Kisame Hoshigaki; The monster of the Hidden Mist. Wielder of the sword Shark skin, _Samahada_. His infamy has reached the point where people call him a tailless tailed beast." Hokushin rattled off like he was giving a school report. "I'm surprised you managed to survive against someone so dangerous."

"I wouldn't have without Pervy Sage to save my butt. Way in over my head back then."

"It's a good thing Master Jiraiya was there for you Naruto-kun. Even I have heard he's as strong as the Sanin." Sasame said.

The intern's smug look actually morphed into one of surprise. "Wait, you mean Jiraiya of the Sannin? You know him as well?"

"Master Jiraiya was Naruto-kun's teacher."

The intern dropped his spoon. He stared at Naruto like a gaping fish. Like what he just heard was the most mind shattering thing he had ever heard. "Y-Your a student of Jiraiya of the Sannin! That...that explains a lot! Now things are starting to make sense!" This big eureka moment was quickly dashed however.

"Less sense than you think, he only taught me two techniques, one of which I can't use anymore. Anyway, the more important member of the ninja swordsmen had to have been Zabuza. He was the first swordsman I met."

"Zabuza Momochi? I heard he was killed not long ago by Kakashi the Copy ninja in the-"

"-Land of Waves. Ya I know. I was there. He was my Jounin instructor for my squad. This was back when I was still a bright eyed Genin of the Leaf village all those... eight months ago, it was our-"

"You were instructed by Kakashi the Copy Ninja!" The Intern interrupted.

Naruto groaned. Shoving his spoon into his curry and scooping up a large portion. He then shoved it into Hokushins mouth. The former Watari member sputtered and coughed as he choked on the food caught in his throat. Before Hokushin could grab any water Naruto grabbed that too, hucking the water on the floor.

"Again not important! Now shut up and let me finish!" Naruto continued even as Hokushin ran into the kitchen, nearly pushing Grandma Sansho away to drink from the tap. "It was our team's first C-rank mission. Our first real mission outside the village. We were tasked to protect a bridge builder who requested us to protect him while he travelled back to his home in the Land of Waves. Things didn't turn out as we expected…"

.

.

.

.

Throughout the meal Naruto told them in detail what had occurred between his team. How things quickly went south soon after leaving the village. It never ceased to amaze Sazanami how easily shinobi were so keen on sending children into situations like that. It clearly had an effect on them. More so than it would on an adult. Naruto clearly took it as a major milestone that changed how he viewed strength.

And from the one who told him it.

The raw emotion from the tale was palpable. Haku, a young boy who was used because of his gifts. His thoughts on himself being nothing but a tool to be used. The user, Zabuza, demon of the Mist and his sudden change of heart at the end of his life. It kind of reminded him of their struggles in the Land of Birds. While the objective was accomplished it felt...hollow. Now it appeared they were about to enter another mess.

'This time we won't fail,' he swore to himself, gripping his sword. He would use this opportunity to see firsthand the power of a Ninja Swordsman.

"So Intern! What's so special about this Raiga's fellas blade?"

Grumbling as he downed another glass of water he gave a curt and poignant answer. "If he really is Raiga Kurosuke then he should still possess the twin fangs also known as the _Kiba Blades_."

"Twin swords?" Menma questioned from the kitchen. He was helping Grandma Sansho clean up. "What do they do?"

"Supposedly they can enhance the users lightning style."

"Excellent! Perhaps this won't be as hard as we thought! He he he he!" Naruto grinned wolfishly. He twirled his _Kaze_ _jūha_ in his fingers. The blade attached to the end had a faint white glow. The wind chakra the kid normally used. "I wonder which weapon is stronger? Probably mine know doubt."

Sazanami shook his head. "Kid I doubt some weapon I threw together with leftover scrap would stand up to a master crafted sword that can control lightning." While Naruto himself may make up the difference with those special auras, he didn't want him to keep relying on them. If they really did strain Naruto's body then using those powers sparingly was for the best.

They needed to pick up the slack for Naruto's sake.

"Ha! You really are an ignoramus ronin," Hokushin mocked. "It doesn't matter the weapons quality in this case. The Young Master's wind style is superior to Raiga's lightning. Even with a legendary blade I doubt it could withstand someone who uses advanced wind style."

As much as he wanted to jab back at the Interns jeering, Sasame corroborated that claim. "He's right Sazanami. Wind acts as a natural insulator against lightning. Each of the five elemental chakra natures is strong against one of the others." She even took it a step further drawing out a circle for him to see. He had barely got into chakra itself, now there were different categories.

Just more he needed to wrap his head around.

Sazanami huffed. "Well regardless, we should go check it out tomorrow. Let's make the party quick, ya kid?"

"Absolutely. Once we see what's going on we can cross the Kurosuki family off for good and the people in these parts won't need to fear being buried alive."

"Indeed Young Master. Perhaps the people at the Katabami gold mine will appreciate burying those couthless thugs instead."

*SHATTER!*

They all jumped when the sound of a plate shattering tore into their ears. All eyes darted to the origin - the kitchen - where Grandma Sansho stood looking at them. She was distraught to say the least. Even to the point where she was shaking. Barely hidden in the corner of her eyes were burgeoning tears.

Menma knelt beside her, grabbing her shoulder. Keeping her from falling over. "Grandma Sansho? Are you alright?"

"I...It's my fault. My son. He joined the Kurosuki family because of me."

* * *

Emptiness.

Yes that was what he was feeling right now. So much emptiness. The wounds on his heart festered thinking about how three of his dear villagers fled. Without reason or warning they just...took off. Like they didn't care. His heart. It truly was aching. How could he remember them properly? How could he remember the good times they shared if they weren't here?

How could he perform a funeral for them?

"Raiga…"

"Hm? Yes, Ranmaru?" He replied through his tears.

"I sense something...the three that left aren't far but…"

"Not far. Not far! Oh joyous days!" A smile tugged at his lips. Yes, perhaps it was too soon to weep for his loss. All those good memories they shared. Those times of bliss. They would be cherished. A funeral for all of them! What great times are ahead.

"Raiga...we need to run away."

So wound up in his emotions that he barely registered the words. Even he had to take a moment to really comprehend what was said so that he could grasp the situation. Ranmaru never lied. Was never wrong. He always knew what was happening. He was a good boy. He was Raiga's eyes and as such he would never doubt his own eyes. Such a thing would be crazy! Incomprehensible!

But to just pack up and leave? After holding this town and mine for so long? Getting to know the villagers and protecting them from those corrupt politicians? After so many funerals?

He couldn't.

"Who? Who are they Ranmaru?"

"I-I don't know," He whispered. Ranmaru was trembling. Shaking! Like he was afraid. That had never happened before! Ranmaru was never afraid! Not even death! "There are five of them. One of them is powerful...I can feel him. His presence is so strong it's like he's right in front of us."

"Hmmm? Interesting. Perhaps he's someone worthy of a funeral. Yes it sounds like I could feel something to remember him."

"Raiga...I don't know how to describe it. He feels like the Mizukage yet somehow worse."

That actually made Raiga snap to attention. The reason why they could no longer stay in the Land of Mist was because of that demon. He had no problem with their blood crazed leader until he started cracking down on those with Kekkei-genkai. That too hadn't been an issue for him until he met Ranmaru. If the Mist had known he was harboring him then they both would have been killed.

For that reason among others was why he discarded his old home.

Now they were up against someone like the Mizukage? That only meant one thing; Jinchuriki. Which village though? The Land of Rivers was poorly located within multiple powerful players. The Hidden Stone, Leaf, Sand and Waterfall all had Jinchuriki that were used as blunt instruments. He doubted it was someone from his own village as Ranmaru would have been able to sense it.

Whoever they were didn't matter. He wouldn't flee from this place. So many people he had come to know. So many funerals that he needed to attend. Whatever power they held wouldn't matter here. This was his territory and these were his people!

"Don't worry Ranmaru. You and I are one. Together no one can stop us."

He felt his other half shift. A soft and gentle laugh escaping his lips. "Yes. Together no matter what."

* * *

"Let me go! Let me go right now! I need to go save Kanpachi!"

This had been all they heard after the other two miners woke up. One of them, a thin and small man named Rokusuke went ballistic after he found out they were going to stop the Kurosuke family. Saying they needed to go rescue his friend that had been buried alive. He had tried to barge his way out, ready to back and dig his friend out with his bare hands if needed.

Naruto was starting to think all his clients were insane.

His rantings only got worse when they physically tried to stop him from going. Telling him to remain at Grandma Sansho's shop. It didn't take long for Sazanami to take things into his own hands. Using the back of his hilt he slammed it into Rokusuke's stomach. He dropped like a stone trying to catch his breath.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Hachidai said, kneeling over his friend.

Sazanami didn't bat an eye. Didn't seem like he had much patience at the moment. "Sorry but no. We had a string of bad luck recently about clients that didn't have the sense to stay away from danger. They got killed because of it. He's better unconscious and alive then dying like a fool."

"Besides, from what you told me his friend was buried over two days ago. I don't need to tell you how risky it is for him to run back into enemy territory to dig someone up who's already dead." Naruto wasn't trying to sound cruel. It was just a point of fact. If Rokusuke was angry with them afterwards then he was free to do so as long as he wanted. They weren't heroes here. They would stop the bad guy and that was it. Whether they were liked didn't matter.

That was Noriyuki's second lesson.

Naruto placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I am sorry about your friends. After this is done you'll be able to exhume their bodies and give them a proper goodbye. Give closure to their families."

"Yes, your right." He said glumly.

"Alright let's head out." Naruto ordered. They were already set to go. The sun just came up so chances were they could get a good measure of what they were dealing with. He didn't have any convoluted plan this time. They had already established themselves in the area so they didn't need to hide. Plus, they had been here several months already without any response from the Land of Rivers government so it also meant they were confident no one was going to come and deal with them. That made the plan very straight forward. Go in, take care of the Kurosuke family and get out. Plain and simple.

Simple solutions. Noriyuki's first lesson.

"Please be careful everyone," Grandma Sansho called out to them.

"Don't worry we will be back later," Menma assured her. "With Karashi, safe and sound."

Yes, that was a little addition to our mission. Grandma Sansho begged them to make sure her son Karashi was alright. She showed them a picture of him and how she pushed him to be tougher. Now she blamed herself for him joining the Kurosuki family. She assured them he was a good person who was in over his head.

It was a heartfelt request from a mother looking out for her son. Very heartwarming and all that. Since she had been good to them they wound up promising to make sure he was alright.

Naruto also promised himself to glue blinders and earplugs onto Menma's head.

Their way towards the Katabami gold mine wasn't a long one. Less than an hour from the shop was the small mountain range where the mine was located. The terrain was mainly rocky with a sparse number of trees. The range also felt a little warm and dry compared to the surrounding areas. Weird when it had poured cats and dogs the last week.

When they reached a good spot with a vantage point overlooking the mine itself they gained a better idea of what was happening. Outside the mine - which was a large dug out in the mountain side - were several wooden buildings. A small town where the villagers resided. At the furest end was a larger building, much nicer than the rest. THe Kurosuki family's base was, no doubt.

The goons in question were scattered amongst the works. All dressed in black cloaks with long hoods. They watched as the villagers dragged heavy bundles of rock and other materials out of the mine. A look of fear on their faces were clear as day. The reason was shockingly clear. Not far off was a makeshift cemetery. All the graves were poorly marked with a piece of metal hastily sticking out of the ground. Graves that looked recently dug out. The threat of being buried alive was all too present.

This all paled to something else though. Naruto couldn't put a face to this feeling. Actual emotions that he could feel. It was like they were being watched. It wasn't coming from down below. No, it was from somewhere along the adjacent cliffs. Yet, he couldn't see anything.

Not that it really mattered at the moment.

"Everyone...Follow my lead."

"Right."

"Of course Young Master."

They swaggered down the trail towards the center of town. Many of the villagers stopped what they were doing as they approached. All looking more than a little exhausted from their indentured work. The fear was palpable. Their eyes avoided their own in fear of retribution from the Kurosuki family no doubt.

"Halt! State your business! This is Kurosuki family turf!"

*BANG!*

No warning given. No words shared. Naruto fired his _Kaze_ _jūha_ right in the guy's leg. The shot cracked like thunder as the echo carried across the gorge. If any of them didn't know they were here before they did now. Just like Naruto wanted. He wanted them all to come here. If they held the mine then their purpose for being in this town would vanish. If the Kurosuki family didn't know their intentions were to save everyone then they couldn't take any of the villagers hostage. More likely to assume they were a rival gang trying to take over.

A perfect, yet simple plan.

Maybe even enough draw out the Mist asshole himself.

"Everyone, we're under attack!" One of them yelled. Several more started jumping out. All ditching their cloaks to reveal a uniform high collar black ninja gear. Each with gloves that had retractable tekkō kagi blades.

"Guys clear them up quickly. I want to get this place secure as soon as possible." Naruto directed. He looked to Menma who gave him a nod. His main duty would be to watch out for Karashi. The rest would make short work of these idiots.

Even shorter than expected as it turned out.

Standing at the back he could see Sazanami and Hokushin swiftly taking down any who got in their way. The swordsman was to be expected. His skills were by far superior than these idiots swiping blindly with their claw blades. Before they could even realize what was happening several were knocked out. His sword technique looked a little different from before. A testament to going through those Kenjutsu scrolls that he brought along.

Hokushin...He never really got a chance to see him fight before. Like in a real fight. He also used a katana like Sazanami yet even Naruto could see it didn't suit him. Didn't really have the build. The guy was lankier and more agile like Menma. He swerved in and out of attacks using throwing weapons and his blade using a reverse grip. Effective but looked awkward. A shorter sword would probably be a better fit for him.

Something to discuss later.

Then came Sasame…

His glossy skinned princess. Only one word to describe her fight; _Vicious_. That was all he could sum up. Oh sure, she looked damn cute doing it so no one would say a word about the method themselves. She seemed to take his unorthodox training to levels that would make even Noriyuki cringe. The cute psycho threw Makibishi spikes all around her, making a sizable ring. For a moment Naruto thought it was just to keep the enemies from getting close. Create some distance for her shuriken.

That assumption was quickly beaten to death, lit on fire and then mercilessly hucked off a cliff.

As they leapt at her, trying to avoid the ground spikes, Sasame's blue square shape shield popped up as they were still full tilt. Slamming head first - literally - into the barrier. Their forward momentum carried and they landed hard on their backs...right onto the Makibishi spikes. It was harrowing to watch. He couldn't fathom how painful it was to experience it.

" _AHHHH!"_

A lot apparent, if their blood curdling screams were any indication.

This didn't affect her though. "Naruto-kun I did it! I beat them!" She cheered so innocently with a smile so sweet it made his lips pucker.

A cold bead of sweat rolled down the back of his neck. "Y-Ya I'm...proud of you...Sasame-chan."

All together, the fight was quick. Barely five minutes. The idiots all laid out on the ground. None of them looked anything remotely like Karashi though. Naruto thought that the boy may have been someplace else or had moved on to some other town instead. The truth of the matter was just sadder than he thought.

Menma had one lone member cornered. He was shaking like a leaf to the mild mannered musician. The sandy blonde was holding his arms out trying to not appear dangerous. How he was anything but seemed mind boggling. Menma looked as threatening as a sack of rice. Even then someone would actually think that a heavy sack could bludgeon someone.

This was ridiculous.

Grandma Sansho's son - who left to go prove he was strong and a real man - was hiding behind a tree.

Naruto didn't think it was possible to facepalm so hard.

"I can't believe this cowardly boy is the one that the old curry chef wanted us to find." Hokushin said.

"Mom sent you?" He asked before folding his arms and pouting like a child. "Hn, I don't care if she did! I'm happy here as a member of the Kurosuki family! Our leader is a great man who took back the gold mine from those corrupt nobles!"

Naruto shifted his hat. It was strangely uncomfortable at the moment. Probably because he was feeling like a dad having to set his child straight. "Listen, we're not here to force you to go back. She just said to make sure you didn't get hurt. You're...physically old enough to make your own decision, I guess." Seeing as this little fool was still not meeting his eyes Naruto grabbed him by his collar to spell it out clearly to this dense idiot. " _But whatever nonsense you've picked up from these low-lifes won't matter after today. The Kurosuki family is finished. If you stick around still spouting how great they are I won't lift a finger when the villagers try and bury you alive. Do you understand?_ "

Karashi's face turned a satisfying green. The message and threat being abundantly clear. "Y-Yes sir. I-I'll go back."

Naruto dropped him on the ground now that this little issue had been dealt with. His attention now directed towards the source of that ominous feeling. It seemed like Raiga wasn't going to come face them. He smirked readying his weapon.

Time to see which was stronger.

* * *

Hokushin could barely contain his excitement. Following the Young Masters' lead they made their way up towards Raiga's location. He didn't know how the boy knew - some sensing ability he assumed - but they were on the right track. The legendary Mist swordsmen was nearby. Giving himself away spectacularly at that.

The air was thick with mist. Making it hard to see even a few feet in front. The Hidden Mist jutsu was a staple of the Seven Ninja Swordsman and the Hidden Mist village as a whole. In fact it was a jutsu he himself knew as well. His affinity with water made it an easy jutsu to learn. It just wasn't one he used often. As it could be seen as unnatural if the circumstances surrounding the target didn't allow it.

A cloud of mist in a dry and rocky terrain like this?

Hokushin scoffed.

Clearly the Young Master wasn't amused either.

"Quit with the pointless bullshit already! I have better things to do than waiting for you to come out! **Wind Style: Immense Breakthrough!"**

No match for the Young Masters superb skill with wind style, the mist all but vanished. Blown away with a powerful gust of wind it revealed the caster easily. Standing on a ledge of another cliff just up ahead stood another figure in a black cloak. He appeared more threatening than the others. His body was more strange underneath the cloak too.

If there was any doubt of his identity it soon put to rest. Twin blades raised up into the air. Lightning streams radiating off the metal. The intensity quickly rose as a blast went soaring into the air.

" **Fangs of Lightning!"**

From the clouds above a blue flash roared down on them. None of them panicked though. Merely dropping low as the Young Master raised his left hand in the air. A powerful surge of chakra emerging from his palm.

" **Giant Rasenshield!"**

The blue disk covered them as the lightning attack barely made the Young Master jerk. The immense rotation acting to deflect and redirect the lightning in a circular motion. Effectively dispersing it with ease. As the jutsu ended the Young Master receded his shield.

"Is that all you got?"

Raiga growled. "You insolent cur! None of you deserve to have a funeral! You will be forgotten!"

"Ya we'll see about that. _Release!_ " For a moment the Young Master glowed red as he strode forward at a casual pace, ignoring the Mist Swordsmen ranting. "Stay back you guys. It doesn't seem like he's in his right mind. I'll make this short. Sasame, be ready just in case he starts swinging wild."

"Of course Naruto-kun."

As if to prove this fight to be already decided Raiga slammed his swords into the ground. " **Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning!"** This time the ground acted as a conduit for Raiga's lightning racing towards them.

" **Shadanheki!"** Where they stood the jutsu didn't even touch them. The girls barrier blocking the trails of lightning. She didn't seem to have as easy a time of it but didn't appear to have any problems keeping the attack at bay.

"How! How is my lightning not affecting you!"

Before it even reached them it passed by the Young Master. He didn't even flinch when the attack hit. Merely walked forward without a care. At the question he halted for a moment to raise his foot out. The answer being a very interesting development.

Certainly a bad one for Raiga.

"No one seems to understand my fashion," the boy muttered. "Never realizing this outfit actually serves a purpose. While having steel toed shoes makes it easier to keep one from...well, losing their toes. It also helps to have hard rubber soles. Now I'm not a scientist but I believe rubber is an inductor, no?"

"Your shoes? That's the reason!"

"Yup. Now I think it's time for you to actually show some real swordsmanship instead of hucking those puny sparks around. Or do they let anyone into the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist these days?"

In a strange turn of events Raiga actually laughed. Amused by the challenge. He jumped down to meet the Young Master in a duel. Both swords struck each other before he took a kenjutsu stance. One Hokushin was unfamiliar with. While the lightning still surged it was more narrow and focused. Covering the blades right up to Raiga's arms. It was what the Hidden Cloud ninja do. Increasing the penetrating power of the blades and electrocuting an opponent upon impact.

The Young Master did the same. Holding his small cane-line weapon in a reverse grip. The blade strapped to the end glowed white with small gusts of wind forming around Naruto's arm. His other hand; Open and free for him to use his chakra shield.

"Questioning my swordsmanship? Ha! Amusing brat!" Raiga's barely hidden smile peeked out from his hood. "Yes I can see you clearly now. Your facing is burning into my heart. I think I can hold a funeral for you after all."

"Trust me, when I die I certainly won't be inviting you to my funeral. Certainly don't want some crazy old guy there ya'know."

"Fine I wouldn't shed a tear for you anyway! Rah!"

Blades clashed.

Raiga had size and strength on his side but the Young Master was fending him off. With the bright white-blue light mixing together it was hard to tell what was happening in the clash. He was certain though that the lightning was being pushed back with the wind chakra Naruto was using.

Holding the Young Master with one blade Raiga tried to gain an advantage by using the second to get under his guard. With the back of his hand, the Young Master formed another shield. It was smaller and more focused than before. Just enough to glance the blade away. Several more blows came in to follow up in hopes to break the technique but the chakra shield was solid.

"Rah! Just die already!"

Seeing that the strategy failed Raiga jumped back already charging another surge of lightning.

" **Lightning Ball!"**

" **Wind Style: Wind Blade!"**

As expected the clash cancelled each other out. While the Young Master had the advantage in nature the difference made up by legendary Kiba blades brought them to par. It was amazing that someone so young could alter their chakra nature without hand signs. Any other wind style user wouldn't have been able to defeat Raiga in close quarters otherwise.

"Why doesn't Raiga just use water style?" Menma asked. "If lightning doesn't work then he should switch to his other affinity."

The swordsmen grunted. "He can't. I doubt Raiga can use jutsu without those hand seals. He'll need to let go of his blades to do it. The kid is already faster than him. The moment he tries it the match is over."

Begrudgingly, Hokushin had to admit that the analysis was spot on. It was the reason why Taijutsu and Bukijutsu were prominent in a world where Ninjutsu and Genjutsu could do greater damage. The key is timing. Someone with a sword could cut someone faster than they could form hand signs. That's why only the most experienced Ninjutsu practitioner could perform jutsu at greater speeds or with fewer hand seals.

Or none at all in the Young Masters case. Normally that would be something to use to your advantage but it didn't seem like that's what Naruto was doing. After several more swipes from his blade his master made a strange move. He charged forward again bringing his blade back in for another clash. Putting himself in the same deadlock from earlier.

"What are you doing? You won't win like this? As long as I have both swords you can't attack in this position" Raiga taunted.

"We'll see."

The next few seconds got a little confusing for Hokushin. The strategy; Looking at it from this angle, it was certainly sound. In planning and execution. Raiga was even distracted and overconfident that he shouldn't have seen it Young Masters shoes clicked together. A hidden blade in the toe of his shoe. It was primed to cut Raiga's leg when he suddenly jumped back.

This didn't seem to stop the Young Master as his weapon carried forward as Raiga jumped back. Naruto's hand twitched. The small trigger-like mechanism - one similar to a crossbow - was pulled. A loud cracking sound snapped from the weapon. He had seen it used before on his previous master. A fast projectile fired at close range. A sure fire hit.

*CLANG!*

At least until Raiga brought the flat side of his blades up to block. The projectile shattering upon impact.

"No way," Menma gasped.

"That's not possible!" The Swordsman shouted.

Even the Young Master stared wide eyed for a moment trying to grasp what just happened.

A state that Raiga was enjoying immensely. "Ha ha ha! You can't defeat us! We are invincible! Soon you and all your friends will die! Ha ha-!"

" _Because you avoided two of my attacks, you think you'll win?"_

"-Ahh! W-What? Why are you looking at me like that! What's wrong with you!"

The Young Master began to walk towards Raiga. Any sign of calm focus on his face was gone. In his hands another jutsu was forming. That spherical jutsu from before. The one known as the Rasengan.

The one known as the Rasengan!

Hokushin cursed himself for overlooking it. The Young Master was the student of Jiraiya of the Sannin, who was the master of the legendary Fourth Hokage. A shinobi known especially for two jutsu; The Flying Raijin and the Rasengan. Compared to those two Raiga was a flea. An annoying insect. He never stood a chance from someone who was taught by an even greater shinobi.

" _You didn't think I wasn't aware of your little duo? That I couldn't kick your ass anytime I wanted._ _Let's see just how you do without your little helper_."

A white rasengan formed in his palm. Not to be used as an attack though. Just by holding it in his hand the Young Master was pushing away the lightning jutsu so quickly that it couldn't form. The Kiba blades simmering out.

Before Raiga could understand what was happening another Naruto appeared out of thin air behind him. The clone's weapon was already cutting through the back of his cloak. From it was a small body bag. One used for transporting dead bodies ironically enough. The bundle was flung over to them. The swordsman caught it before it hit the ground.

"No Ranmaru! Give him back to me!"

"Ranmaru?" Sasame said.

Not sure what was happening they unzipped the body bag. Despite the amfeninate appearance, inside was clearly a boy. He couldn't have been older than seven or eight. A frail thing too. He had trimmed, chin length purple hair which is parted in the middle and red eyes that had a slight glow to them. A kekkei-genkai of some kind.

It was just bizarre that Raiga was carrying a child on his back. Just laying there looking at them passively.

" _You didn't think I couldn't hear him talking to you?"_ Naruto scoffed. His clone gripped the Mist swordmans' arms, keeping him from moving. He struggled but couldn't break free from the Young Master. "He's probably a sensor of some kind, acting like a second set of eyes. Seems like you're overly reliant on him. Now lets see you get out of this you crazy bastard!" Naruto's white rasengan blurred forward, slamming into Raiga's stomach. A blinding light followed.

"You're finished! **Wind Style: Rasengan!** "

" _Nooooo! Ranmaruuu!"_ Raiga's scream echoed for a few moments longer before he was engulfed in a white sphere. With one final push from his master the Mist Swordsman blasted forward towards the edge of the cliff. He crashed through the rock and kept going down into the chasm below.

"No! Raiga!" The boy cried out.

In just a few moments the infamous Raiga Kurosuki was finished.

* * *

Chilling.

That was the only word to describe it. The only way Naruto could see the boy sitting in front of him.

After they witnessed Raiga's body buried under a pile of rocks at the bottom of a steep cliff he was certain the man was dead. They went back to the mine and made sure all the members of the Kurosuki family, sans Karashi, were subdued. It was a quick affair with the villagers planning to hand them over to their government. After all that had happened Naruto wouldn't have blamed them for some extreme and poetic justice.

Seems like they had some shred of decency left.

With that job done they only had one issue left. Rather, one person to deal with; Ranmaru. The boy had done nothing to put up a fight or resist them as he was brought back to Grandma Sansho's place. They placed him on one of the cots as he didn't appear to have much strength to stand or walk for long periods of time.

He had a hunch as to why that was.

"Kid, if you hadn't told us that story about Zabuza earlier I wouldn't have blinked twice at this. The similarities are uncanny. In just about every way. Guess the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist aren't all that different from each other."

Yes, that was the caveat. Like a bad dream of his past he didn't want to relive. He never wanted Haku to die back then. How he thought himself disposable and only to be used by Zabuza had been painful. When Haku told him that he would become strong by protecting others, he strongly took that to heart. Yet, now he saw that Haku was wrong. Wrong about everything.

Naruto wished Haku had the chance to meet Noriyuki before he died.

It wasn't protecting others that made you strong. No, as his grandfather had stated; Helping others is as natural as breathing. It's one's own answer and having no doubts about their path that made them truly strong. Haku had doubts and struggled with carrying out Zabuza's wishes. While he died protecting Zabuza the end result was still the same.

They both lost everything.

Zabuza had been the same. Held all the weaknesses his sensei told him shinobi possessed. Truly the Demon of the Mist had lived in the shinobi world and only saw himself in that world. A delusion of his upbringing that only broke at the last moments of his life. Only then did he see the truth.

Now before him was another boy who was so certain about how pointless his life was it hurt his ears to listen. That he was just a hollow existence that only held purpose in his own narrow point of view. That his ideals and thoughts on the world were so right they were the only truth that mattered. This is what lay before them. A child that looked at the world and saw nothing but what he shouldn't have.

Naruto had been the same way. So clear on his morals of right and wrong that he was certain that sticking steadfast to his ideals would have brought him everything he wanted if he never gave up. Maybe he would have but that wasn't the point. Wasn't even close to the reason why he had forsaken that path. No matter how difficult it was to do so. The reason was obvious to him now.

It would have cost him more than he was willing to spend.

"I'm not afraid," Ranmaru said emotionlessly. "My limbs are crippled and I can't resist. You can kill me so you don't need to hesitate. It's your mission isn't it. I'm part of the Kurosuki family too."

Sazanami, thankfully, almost predictably, kept his cool when the boy no older than ten spoke those words. "How in the-Argh! How could you think-! Kid what sort of nonsense are you spouting! Of course we're not going to kill you!"

Or not.

The swordsman was doing what Naruto referred to as anger pacing as his ranting about this spiralled into a flurry of jumbled yelling. Sazanami always did a poor job of hiding the fact that he didn't like the whole ideals of ninja. Children put into conflict? It always made his head spin. Not that Naruto disagreed with a lot of those ideals; It was just the world, shinobi or otherwise, sometimes didn't allow for that. It wasn't right. Not by a long shot.

So that's why he would become so strong he could change it.

"That's right, we don't want to harm you," Menma assured. "In fact we want to help you in any way we can."

"Then help me die. Life is too painful. Without Raiga I can't survive in this world. What meaning my life had is gone now if he and I aren't together."

Sazanami was about to explode again before he raised his hand to stop him. In fact he turned to all four of them and pointed to the corner, guestering them to sit over there. Adding a finger over his lips to tell them to remain silent. They were about to witness the most frustrating thing his sensei had done to him. Never actually teaching him this skill but forcing him to pick it up.

Like his sensei he was going to break this incorrigible little child's entire worldviews in a matter of minutes.

Just like his sensei did to him.

Naruto extended his hand. "I don't think we were actually introduced. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was born and raised on ramen and grew up in the Hidden Leaf Village. Recently I have...started my own venture and struck out on my own."

The little kid looked at him for several moments. The most flat stare he had even seen. With both his tiny hands he took his. They were cold and he shivered slightly but it appeared Ranmaru was at least able to be reasoned with.

"You...You are so different from everyone else I have ever met."

Naruto smiled. "I'm certainly one of a kind. Something we share I imagine. Especially those powers you have. I am curious though why you use them so often. They're the reason why your body isn't developed aren't they?"

Ranmaru's eyes widened. "What? My powers are the reason…"

Naruto's smile grew, seeing this wouldn't be as hard as he thought. "Yes, you said those abilities that you've had since you could remember right? The reason why those villages eventually shunned you after they found out? It's because of them you don't have much physical strength."

"How do you know that Young Master?"

He didn't. Again it was only a hunch on his part. But it seemed like the only thing that fit given the boy's specific Kekkei-genkai. "It's an ocular jutsu. The amount of chakra that's used to maintain it is quite large. Kakashi-sensei told me that once after he used it."

"Of course! Copy ninja Kakashi Hatake possesses the Sharingan eye! Is that really why the boy can barely walk?"

"Well Kakashi-sensei's eye was transplanted so it's more understandable but Ranmaru here... If I understand correctly you have been using your powers non stop? You were cooped up in a little shed in the beginning so you needed them to see outside. With Raiga you were encased in a body bag so you also needed to use your powers to see what was around you as well. I bet the only time you ever stopped using your abilities was to sleep right?"

Whether intended or not the questions hit Ranmaru hard. He was shaking like a leaf. Not even meeting his eyes as his theory was proving more and more correct. The truth of it was that Naruto knew a lot of people with eye based jutsu. They never walked around using them as much as Ranmaru seemed to. The reason should have been obvious.

Even to an experienced shinobi like Raiga.

That brought up harsh truth number two.

"I know this is tough to hear but I guess you need to know... _It's because of you that Raiga died."_

"Naruto-kun!" Sasame gasped, shocked by those harsh words.

"Kid! Why the hell would you say something like!"

Even Menma was trying to be condescending of him. "Naruto, he is just a small child I don't think you should-"

He turned around again. Glaring holes into their heads. His finger harshly placed over his lips to make them shush. It seemed like everyone was trying to interrupt him recently. Sadly, no food to shove into their mouths.

"I-I'm the reason Raiga died?" Ranmaru muttered.

"Ya. You claimed you and he were one. Acted as one. I'm sorry but anyway you slice it you're two separate people. I was kind of disappointed with Raiga's strength and those legendary blades. There was no way Raiga was that weak when he was accepted as one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. He lacked the strength. I wasn't sure why until I heard you. During that fight I could hear you whisper all my attacks into his ear. You can't deny it he had grown too overly reliant on you to the point he wouldn't act without you."

"His natural skills were dulled," Sazanami assessed. Now realizing what he was trying to tell the child. "When you separated him from Raiga the man went catatonic. Lost his focus and seemed like he actually lost his eyesight."

"That's right. You said yourself; You were his eyes and ears and he was your arms and legs. That's not how one person acts. In truth you two were just band aids for each other, except…"

Ranmaru looked up at him, tears pouring out of his eyes. "Except he...he didn't need me. He was already strong. I became a crutch for him."

Naruto looked at him with a mixture of pity and disappointment. " _Not fun crying when a person close to you dies huh? Not just a stranger who you bury alive."_

"I-I...no it isn't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Despite Raiga's mind twisting away I can tell he really cared for you. He did save you from dying but...he never truly showed you the world or experience what it has to offer. You say that living is painful but I don't think you actually lived a day in your life." Naruto hooked his thumb over to his friends. "You're talking to the wrong group of people on how hard life can be. So you're not going to find a single one among us who'll kill you because you find living difficult. _We fight for the sake of life_."

"Fight for the sake of life? Then what do I do? Am I really just a tool to sense things out? What's my life purpose?"

"Good questions," he admitted. Naruto rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. A conversation he had with his grandfather drudged up. One that he didn't really consider until now. "My sensei has always been a great lover of art. Sculpture specifically. He once said to me that 'the ones who struggle with life are those that think they are sculptures made out of stone. Carved as they should be or not at all. It's that they don't realize that all people are clay. Molded and sculpted by their environment and those around them. The secret is to sculpt it yourself'."

Naruto placed a hand on Ranmaru's head.

"If you have to listen to anything in your entire life then make it this; Never let anyone else decide what your life should be. Not me and definitely not Raiga. Be thankful for the gifts you are given and live freely to become the best version of yourself. You have potential unburdened by anything except your own doubts. Know that you will always find those who will stand by your side."

"Naruto-kun do you mean…"

"We can help him," Menma said adamantly.

He sighed. That look Sasame and Menma gave him were dead giveaways. Another stray picked up for their merry little band. They knew full well what he was offering. He had done the same for each of them. Those sparkles in their eyes only made this more uncomfortable and susceptible to just scoop him up and keep him their own little mascot.

He wouldn't fold so easily this time. Knowing full well where the source of their powers over him came from...

Sasame was the cutest person on the planet.

Menma was one of those accursed pretty boys and had a resting pity face.

In truth, he wasn't actually making an offer. Not fully anyway. While Ranmaru was undoubtedly gifted and knowing what the cause of his health issues were, he would become stronger. But that would take time. As young as Naruto was, Ranmaru was even more so, on top of not being able to care for himself. He was better off staying here. Living a life away from ninja and death.

So he would present that challenge.

"Ranmaru, Grandma Sansho has offered to take you in if you so desire it. As it turns out Karashi was also adopted by her when his parents died in a mining accident. She has no issue raising you with the kindness and love you deserve. You can grow up and live a peaceful life." Naruto lifted his hand off. Grabbing the tip off his hat and looking Ranmaru dead in the eye. "However, if you wish to become strong, even stronger than Raiga was, then I can help guide you to that as well. There is one caveat to that offer though."

"Stronger than Raiga? R-Really? What would I have to do?" The little child looked at him like he just claimed he would make him God. It was a bit of manipulation, Naruto wouldn't deny that. His sensei had told him that he could become stronger than the Hokage. Surpassing our heroes and those we strive to be like is a good motivator to change.

Naruto was more than certain Noriyuki would be the latter of the two.

"You need to tell me what your goal is."

"My goal?"

"Yes, I know you barely have a grasp of what your purpose is but that where you start. The difference between existing and thriving depends on what we want out of life. I'm sure you saw something while exploring the world with Raiga that something caught your interest."

Ranmaru frowned. "I'm sorry but I can't think of any."

"Don't feel down about it. We'll be around for a little while. You'll have until then to decide whether or not you want to come with us or not. If you're unsure about something come talk to one of us. We all have life experience if you need advice. Just make sure the choice you make is something you want."

With another thoughtful nod from Ranmaru, Naruto stood up and started walking downstairs. His friends were on his heels. Even as he ignored the calls from Grandma Sansho to eat something he barely gave her a glance. They needed to hash this out somewhere without an audience. He knew what was going to happen. More specifically who was going to grill him.

Menma and Sasame were for this. The former of whom most likely felt a kinship with the small boy. Sasame would support his decision no matter what he chose. Even if it meant bringing someone as young as Ranmaru with them. They weren't the issue.

Hokushin...had remained silent and probably didn't care. Not like he took much stock in the intern yet.

No, it was the eldest child. He could feel Sazanami's glare in the back of his head. Bracing himself for this Naruto actually turned around to see the swordsmen was livid. Only since that trial with Gosunkugi was he this angry. His reason was all too clear. But him blowing up so close to the Sansho's shop wouldn't help when Ranmaru could see and hear them with his special abilities.

His hard gaze met Sazanami's stern one. They were both stubborn so Naruto would make this very clear. The swordsman's personal view on this would be put to rest once and for all.

Naruto would shut him down with a single order.

" _Stop treating us like children."_

* * *

Sazanami stared at the black slop in front of him. Without a doubt this had to be the most intense and spicy curry he had ever eaten. Supposedly, it was their most famous dish at this shop and was even credited to saving someone's life. For a dish called the 'Curry of Life', he certainly felt close to death afterwards. They all tried in fact. Even Ranmaru - God have mercy on the little guy. All of them except for their opportunistic leader dived for a glass of water. Naruto downed the plate and even asked for seconds. Not even a drop of sweat.

The kid certainly didn't get hot or cold like he claimed.

He sighed. That conversation two days ago was still running through his mind. It wasn't really a conversation. Just the kid putting his foot down on this debate. Sazanami didn't want to bring Ranmaru with them. He was even going to yell at the blonde reminding him of the Land of Birds again. But was instantly told off for his views on the matter. Naruto knew what his stance was.

It was ironic in a way; A child telling him not to treat him like one. Something you would expect from a kid throwing a tantrum. Wanting to seem more mature than they actually were. If it had been Menma or Sasame who said it he would have shrugged it off.

Naruto though...His stare could paralyze him. Even knowing the kid would barely have to lift a finger to put him in his place. The message got through regardless of his personal feelings. Ranmaru had been through alot. Believed his life was meaningless and was used by some insane shinobi. Now their leader was offering to take that same child with them. To expose him to the same dangers they are up against. Asking Ranmaru to decide a life path like its so easy.

He took another scoop of the black curry. Taking in a large portion in a single swallow. Using it to dull his feelings. It wasn't bad all things considered. At first it felt like he was dying when he tried it. He guessed he just needed some time to adapt and then the intensity would begin to simmer.

Sazanami wished life was like that too.

"One and two! One and two! One and two!" Grandma Sansho chanted as she stirred another pot of curry. It was just her and him at the restaurant right now.

Naruto had gone to the mine to make sure their reward was in order. Turns out he had no clue it took time to process ores to extract the gold. Luckily the Katabami gold mine had a lot of ore ready to be processed so they would be heading out in another day or two. So the kid basically ordered them to eat as much as possible in order to weigh more.

Opportunistic indeed.

He hadn't a clue where the Intern was. Vanished without a trace. Using that stupid camoflague technique. Sazanami had a hunch he was spying on Naruto. Trying to get into his good graces quickly. Not like it mattered with someone as flaky as Naruto.

Sasame and Menma; Training most likely. Working extra hard to become stronger. They hadn't said much about what happened earlier. They seemed like they wanted Ranmaru to join them. It was bad enough they were in this mess. Having to deal with all this. It made sense they didn't see the problem to add Ranmaru to the group if he asked.

"Why so down, dearie?" Grandma Sansho asked.

"Hmm, it's nothing much. I just feel so...helpless right now." He admitted.

"Why? You seem like a capable young man with a hard work ethic. What else do you need?"

"I...I wish I knew. I know I need to get stronger and I know how to get there but I feel... stuck? Uncertain?" He shook his head, finding his own words to be confusing. "I'm sorry if that doesn't make much sense."

Grandma Sansho nodded, placing another bowl of curry in front of him. He was going to pass on it as he was already full but she gave him a look that almost surprised him. Not towards him but at the curry itself. "I made this ramen several nights ago. For the life of me I don't remember making it."

"You don't remember making it?"

"While Karashi may not understand this I have never felt ashamed of my profession. In fact I always feel nothing but pride in my work. For decades I have put everything I had into making curry that could make anyone feel satisfied. To give them respite even if only for a short while. Oh it's a bit cliche, I know, but that's not the full truth of why I've never stopped."

"Not the full truth?" Sazanami asked. He felt strangely engrossed in Grandma Sansho's story. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his skin felt raw.

"No, the truth is I make curry for myself. It's been my partner since I was a little girl. I don't remember making this batch because I made it while I've been doing it in my sleep. My body knows every movement, every little nuance to my cooking that I don't need to think about it, these old bones just do it on their own. It only happens though when I feel stressed or worried about the future. When Karashi left I found myself with a fridge full of freshly made curry every morning that I don't remember making."

"It was like a form of meditation," he breathed in realization. "Unconsciously making it to cope."

Grandma Sansho laughed. "Meditation? I'm not sure about that but I guess you're right. It's how I cope with all the bad stuff in the world. I am grateful for the life I have. Never once have I regretted the years making and serving curry has given me. But you're young. I'm sure listening to an old woman prattle on won't help you." She turned back to the large pot and began her rhythmic stirring. Calling out the same numbers over and over.

Sazanami was stunned. The similarities were frightening. Whether Grandma Sansho knew it or not, she was right. The answer he had been looking for was in front of him the entire time. After five years of wandering he had forgotten, truly forgotten that feeling of satisfaction and pride from his own craft. For years now his blade had been nothing but a means to survive. An invaluable tool for seeking justice against the man who framed him for murder.

A sword used to mean something else to him. More than it did now.

He couldn't help but laugh at how blind he had been. "You know maam, I don't think you give yourself enough credit. I think Ranmaru would be lucky to be raised by someone as wise as you. Certainly better than if he came with us."

"Ho? Well, I don't know about that. He certainly is a peaked little child but I wouldn't worry too much about it. They may be young but they have a fire in them that burns brightly. I just wish Karashi had that same drive to do something meaningful. Speaking of which...Where is that pig headed son of mine? I haven't seen him all morning."

'Strange. Now that I think about it I haven't seen Ranmaru either,' he realized. He was certain they weren't with the others. Scanning out of the window dark clouds were spreading. It looked like a lightning storm was brewing. A knot in the pit of his stomach formed. No matter how unlikely the chance was their luck in this job had been too great.

Of course things would go bad the moment they let their guards down.

He gripped his sword. "I'll be back! If the others show up, tell them to meet me where Raiga fell." He shouted back as he ran out.

As he got closer to the Katabami gold mine the more the skies seemed to darken. The lightning cracking and lighting the skies like angry roars of a wild beast. His fears and instincts told him that this wasn't some natural storm. If he was right then he needed to move quickly.

On his right he heard footsteps moving alongside him. A quick glance showed the Intern on his heels which a cocky smirk. So it appears he wasn't following Naruto around. It was him. Sazanami didn't find it comforting that this two faced idiot was keeping tabs on him. Let alone following him now.

"What do you want?"

"Why the same thing as you obviously. The boy is an interest of the master so of course I will be there to make sure he is returned safely."

So he was trying to suck up. "Oh? Just 'master' now? Not calling him young anymore, I see."

"Well, it turns out Master doesn't like being referred to or treated as a child." He jabbed, trying to twist the knife of his earlier blunder. "I would never do anything to insult a person of his magnificent stature."

Sazanami snorted. "I guess when you do nothing but kiss his feet his stature appears quite large."

"Mock me all you want but soon enough I'll be the Master's right hand while you'll just be as his lackey for menial tasks!" With that the lanky assassin started running faster. Moving ahead of him to try and reach the area where Raiga was crushed by boulders.

He was half tempted to take the resistance band off. Show this fool just how fast he really was. Just for the sake of getting under the Intern's thin skin. Patience in this case was best. Whatever was going down up ahead involved that lightning throwing psycho then it was better to just wait and see.

If Raiga was still alive - had fooled them into believing he died - then Sazanami doubted their chances. He knew what his answer was now. Yet Naruto put it best when he stated it wasn't an easy thing to do. Not when the certainty of death was staring you in the face. When your instincts were warning you to stop running head long into danger.

Yet, he had to go forward. To reach the one person he had come to respect most.

* * *

Hokushin would admit he may have jumped a bit farther ahead than he intended. His initial thought was that the spiteful son of the curry shop owner was trying to get payback by taking Ranmaru or that some other members of the Kurosuke family were still around, using the child for his power. Oh how he wished one of those two cases had been right. The present alternative being too outrageous to even believe.

Raiga standing on top of the pile of boulders. Looking down in shock at a collapsed and gaunt looking Ranmaru. Shaking the child to wake him up. Just a few feet away was Karashi trembling in fear as the Mist Swordsman blood lust began to rise as he held the Ranmaru in his arms.

"Tell me what you did! What you did to Ranmaru!"

Karashi started crawling back. "N-Nothing I swear! It was you! Ranmaru...he and I dug you out from the rubble and then he laid his hands on you. Y-You came back, boss."

As outrageous as it sounded it seemed like that was the only explanation. The boy's powers were largely unknown. Perhaps the dojutsu of his did more than just give him enhanced powers of perception. To bring the dead back to life though? Even someone as well travelled as himself doubted that. The best explanation was that Raiga had barely clung to life after being buried alive and the boy used some form of medical ninjutsu to heal the Mist Swordsman.

"Of course things go bad to worse," the stupid swordsman cursed as he finally showed up. "Should have known better to not make sure he was really dead."

Hokushin gave the swordsman a look of utter disbelief. "Should have known better? Are you kidding me? This was too egregious to believe! How could anyone survive being hit by a jutsu beyond the master rank?"

"Welcome to our team. Things going sideways is our normal." Sazanami drew his sword. "You need to go and find the kid. I'll hold him off until you get back."

For a brief moment Hokushin was stunned by the swordsman's willingness to sacrifice himself to stop the Mist ninja. If anything the scuffy ronin was barely at the level of a fresh chunin when it came to fighting. Even that was generous in Hokushin's opinion. Now Hokushin thought the man had some ridiculous notion that could hold out against someone who wielded legendary swords and could handily defeat a jounin by himself?

Utterly ridiculous.

No it was probably just a ploy for the swordsman to stay in the masters' good graces. To stay ahead of the others and him in winning his favor. Hokushin would have scoffed if it wasn't so obvious. If anyone was going to delay the Mist swordsman then it would be him. He was stronger than the others - save for the master himself. The only person who would be credited as a hero would be him alone.

"Huh? Don't be ridiculous. What can someone who can't even control his chakra properly do? Why don't you go find the Young Master while I distract Raiga." To emphasize his unwillingness to go along with the swordsman's wishes he started jumping down to the base of the chasm.

Raiga was already aware of his presence. Taking to vent his rage on them instead. Not waiting to be picked off by the maniac, Hokushin opted to use his _Camouflage jutsu_ to blend into the landscape. Without Ranmaru, the Mist Swordsmen wouldn't be able to sense him out. Leaving him to use stealth to delay Raiga until Master arrived.

"Little worms! Your tricks won't work on me! I won't let you go! **Lightning Strike Armor!"** Connecting the two blades together at the hilts the Mist ninja's weapon turned into a double bladed sword. Spinning above him as the skies roared with a blue streak upon him. Raiga's entire body ignited in a pulsing hum of electricity. Surrounding and enveloping his entire body. It shot out in all directions. No rhyme or reason to its pattern. Several of which headed in his directions.

Seeing little recourse and his plan pointless in the face of this overwhelming power, Hokushin started forming his seals. While nowhere near as strong as his masters' it would be enough to stop this onslaught.

" **Water Style: Water Wall!"** Firing the jutsu from his mouth a cone shaped barrier intercepted the random firings. Hokushin thought it would be enough to insulate and redirect the electrical current.

He found that assumption wrong.

" _AHHHHH!"_ He screamed in pain as the lightning not only cut through the water but struck him right in the chest. His back slamming against the stone behind him as the scent of burnt skin filled his nose. Everything in his body tingled in a stabbing pain. His weakened position wasn't one that Raiga let slip. The Mist ninja already had his blades poised to run him through.

"I don't think so!" To Hokushin and Raiga's surprise was a blade snapping out, blocking both of the Kiba blades. Hazily, Hokushin turned his head to see the stupid swordsman stanidng there. His arm stretched out with his katana in a one handed block stance. While it was impressive he was able to block in such an awkward position it was only doable because of one thing...

The blade was coated with blue chakra. Flowing out in a steady and focused stream.

Sazanami was controlling the flow of his chakra. Something he couldn't do three days ago.

Annoyingly, he acted like it was the most casual thing in the world. "If you want to dance with swords then allow me to be your partner. I reckon you'll have a better time with me."

"A swordsman? Wait...That technique. Ah I see, you're a Samurai," Raiga acknowledged. "It's been awhile since I had a funeral for one of those."

"Not quite." Sazanami smirked as he stealthily slid his sheath out and jabbed Raiga in the chest. There was enough force to send him back several feet without the residual lightning affecting Sazanami due to the sheath being an insulator. It was a cheap move. Not one a noble and honorable Samurai would use.

But certainly something a rugged, illmannered and idiotic ronin would do.

"Are you still breathing feet kisser?"

If his body wasn't in so much pain he would have said something clever and witty back. For now he just wanted to remain conscious and alive. "P-Perfect. One hundred...percent."

"Great. Then if you can move I'll need your help with a plan. Both of you in fact." The swordsman turned to Karashi who was trying to climb the cliff and get away. "Hey Karashi! Go find Menma and bring him here! Tell him there are injured people. Do you understand?"

"U-Um ya? I mean yes!"

Raiga just laughed at the open shouting. "Yes, go and find those who have wronged me! I'll be happy to kill them after finishing off both of you."

"We'll see about that won't we." The swordsmen took a half step back, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Intern, I need you to grab Ranmaru and carry him to someplace out in the open. The kids barely clinging to life so it should draw attention for the others to show up. Raiga should follow you. I'll cover you and slow him down." He let out a haughty chuckle. "If you can handle it, I mean."

He hated being so flagrantly taunted like this. Right now though he didn't have much of a chance against the Mist Ninja. Cursing he pushed his body up, ready to move along to the stupid swordsman's plan. If nothing else he would show his Master that he put his life on the line to save this boy.

* * *

Just when things couldn't get any worse the weather starts pissing on him too. The rain storm that chased them the past few days finally caught up. Like some bad omen as the lightning enhanced monster was chasing them up towards the peak of the highest cliff in the area. His plan certainly had its flaws.

Sazanami wasn't sure which of the lightning was natural and which was being flung at them by the crazed ninja. It all seemed to be angling towards them in some way. He wasn't stupid enough not to realize they were the tallest objects on this flat surface. The clouds above them were barely hanging above their heads. Nothing about this terrain was to their advantage in terms of a straight fight.

However, this spot could be seen for miles. Raiga, not being of sound mind would cause nothing less than a rampage would get everyone's attention. It was a matter of just holding out…

Or, that was Sazanami's plan initially.

When he finally had his answer his chakra just clicked. No longer did it feel like a clunky barrel of water. Now there was a calm flow. Like a steady fire. It was drudged up through a trade he honed over a decade that valued patience and focus. He had intended to try and go back, if he could to that life after his innocence in that murder case was revealed. Life didn't seem like it wanted him to go back to being Tokichi, the simple bladesmith of his small village.

Nor did he want to.

"Get back here! Give me back Ranmaru!" Raiga's screaming preceded lightning ripping up the earth. He had to push the Intern out of the way as the attack nearly cut them both.

"We need to hurry!"

"I...I'm trying." The Intern wheezed. The damage of the attack he took was evident. Sazanami had to give the man props for even remaining conscious after taking millions of volts in the chest. He was struggling along. His speed halved in comparison from before. They needed to move faster.

" _Get back here! Give Ranmaru back to me!"_

Sazanami moved to incept a bolt of lightning. Never in his life did he think he would ever use his sword to block an actual bolt of lightning. It never even occurred to him how it would feel. There was a heaviness to it. Along with a tingling sensation in his arms. Most likely the lightning that was bypassing his chakra and was hitting his nerve endings with the runoff.

Pushing more chakra out the lightning scattered just as another bolt headed his way. It was hard enough to stop one but Raiga could hurl them with ease. Avoiding as best they could was the only viable option while saving his energy for the ones they couldn't. In a few moments that would become harder as they could see the edge of the cliff up ahead. Narrowing at the end and leaving them vulnerable for a full on attack they couldn't dodge.

" **Lightning Ball!"**

Bursting just over his head another attack was poised to hit Hokushin. It was already too far ahead for him to block.

"Look out!"

Hokushin turned his head to see the incoming attack. It was hard to tell what was running through his mind at that moment but whatever it was, Sazanami knew he figured the guy wrong. Sure he was a huffy pain in the ass with questionable motives. What he did was something he would never have expected.

The assassin tossed the boy out of his arms just ahead of before holding out his arms. If he had held Ranmaru, no doubt the attack would have killed the small child. He stood his ground as the attack hit him head on. A loud scream cried out in pain as the electrical current surged around his body. Hokushin fell to his knees, swaying slightly before slumping forward onto his stomach.

"Ha ha ha! Now to finish him!" Raiga took his moment of shock to leap over Sazanami and could down onto Hokushin, baring his twin swords.

Sazanami wouldn't let Raiga kill him!

Frustration building in him and harnessing his chakra into his sword. He swung it in an arc, letting the energy slide out to the tip of his blade. A shining blue arc flew towards the Mist ninja. " **Forging** **Flash!** "

It was wider than Naruto's with the large arc slamming against the crazy bastards back. Sadly his lightning armor didn't give. While it didn't cut Raiga he was instead thrown forward. He rolled several feet towards the cliffs edge. Only kicking up to his feet at the last second. It only seemed to enrage the Mist swordsman even more.

Taking this moment he ran up to Hokushin and Ranmaru. His heart lurched for several moments before realizing they were both still alive. After that last attack he knew the assassin wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. So it just left him now. Bending down he took Hokushins katana from his hilt. Needing every advantage he could get.

Normally only used to a single blade the scrolls he sorted through wrote of techniques with two blades. He skimmed them seeing as he opted for techniques that only used one. Now he had a reason to use two. The Kiba blades in Raiga's hands combined with his new goal were driving him to win this battle. He would break through his limits in this fight or die trying.

He undid the chakra band from his waist, letting his normal weight and chakra levels return. Holding out both swords he made his declaration. "Raiga Kurosuki! Prepare yourself! After this day your swords will be mine!"

"My swords?" Raiga laughed, almost spitting at his boast. "You really think somebody like you could wield the power of these blades? You know nothing about them, let alone what it takes to wield them!"

That's right. He knew nothing. Nothing about how the blades worked or the level of dedication or technique that went into making them. That's why he wanted to possess them. To learn and grow. Not just as a swordsman but as his true profession; A bladesmith.

" _I will! I don't care about being the strongest but I love making swords! Proud of everyone I ever made! Every fibre I put into making them! So I will learn everything there is to know about kenjutsu and swordmaking! Not just those of samurai and ninja but everything in the whole damn world! Then I will forge a blade that makes all others pale in comparison! A sword that only the truly worthy can wield and holds the power to cut worlds apart! One that bears the creator's name of Sazanami Tokichi!_ "

"Sounds like a good dream to me. I can't wait to play with it after you make it. He he he he!" A voice said behind him. He turned just enough to see Naruto stranding there along with Menma and Sasame. "Sorry we're late. Had some measurement issues-may need to borrow one of those chakra bands later for-well it doesn't really matter. So...how's the new guy doing?"

"Breathing," He replied. "Menma, both of them need your help."

"Just leave it to me."

He let out a sigh of relief. Now he could fight without worrying about them. This would be an intense battle so he didn't want any friendly fire. With Sasame watching over them as well he didn't need to be concerned. It just left one thing. Sazanami stuck his blade out in front of Naruto as he tried to pass him.

"Sorry kid but this is my fight."

Naruto gave him an irritated stare. "I told you that I-"

"-Shut up! Whether you like it or not Naruto, you are a kid. No amount of drinking or fancy clothes changes that." He shook his head, knowing he needed to get this out now. "You told us that your sensei wanted you to make everyday fun so that's what you need to do. We aren't here for you to be our saviour kid. We're here to get you there. I will get stronger - as strong as you if I have to - not only to forge a perfect sword but to lighten your burden. So that you can live that life."

"S-Sazanami," Naruto breathed.

He started walking forward towards the crazed Mist swordsmen. His chakra blazing free and brilliantly in both swords. After today he would no longer be the one who needs saving. Sazanami would be the blade that cuts through the path for his friends.

* * *

Of all the things he expected to hear that was the last thing Naruto would have thought. He could admit that he was mainly helping the others grow stronger so that they could fulfill their own goals. The list in Noriyuki's black book was just a means for them to help them put their training into practice and measure their progress. There wasn't a point since his sensei left that he assumed he wouldn't be in a position where he may have to do it all on his own.

Sazanami thought differently.

" **Fangs of Lightning!"**

" **Cross Forging Flash!"**

A ball of lightning struck the X shaped arcs of chakra that flew from Sazanami's blades. They lacked the sharpness his chakra strike normally had but doing such a thing took a ridiculous amount of practice and focus to do properly. Naruto doubted Sazanami could come close to that level anytime soon.

What really worried Naruto was two things; One, he had no clue as to how much chakra Sazanami actually had. He was tough and stuck out longer than most so he figured it was a fair amount. Against Raiga's though? It was hard to tell without someone with the Byakugan.

That brought out the second matter; The weather. The Mist Swordsman was stronger than he had been a few days ago. Much stronger. His lightning was being empowered by the natural lighting from above. His sensei had given him a book on weather patterns right before he left. Naruto hadn't even opened it up once since then but assumed this was why Noriyuki gave it to him in the first place. Harnessing the weather could strengthen your element beyond its normal means.

Level of technique? Naruto couldn't tell. Their speed was about even so it came down to kenjutsu. Neither were getting a solid hit in. Raiga's stance was more aggressive and the number of attacks he was doing were greater than Sazanami. In his friends favor, each attack, while more defense and less frequent seemed to push the Mist ninja back. It seemed Sazanami was using more power and trying to get his opponent to whittle down and use his chakra.

"Raiga? Raiga!"

Rushing up behind him was Ranmaru. After Menma finished his jutsu and nearly passed out again, both Hokushin and Ranmaru were healthy again. The former of whom still looked a little worse for wear.

Raiga actually stopped mid-fight, gaping at his former ward. "R-Ranmaru? I-Is that really you? You're alive!"

"Yes it's me. I'm alright now." Ranmaru said, holding out his arms to show him.

The Mist ninja was nearly bursting into tears. He held out his arms the purple haired boy. "Thank goodness! Come here Ranmaru! Together we can defeat them once and for all!"

Ranmaru shook his head. "I can't...We can't be together anymore," he spoke sadly.

"W-What no! Shut up!" Raiga was gripping his ears, looking like he was losing what shred of sanity he had left.

"I don't want to want to hurt people anymore. I saved you so that we could redeem ourselves. Start over and experience what true living is. My dream is to see everything this world has and to become strong enough to stand on my own."

"No! Stop spouting this selfish nonsense! You can't betray me Ranmaru! If you do we can't be as one!"

"I won't! This is what I want." Ranmaru declared.

Sazanami readied his swords. "If this is what Ranmaru wants then it's his choice. He's given you a second chance and you would rather stew in your own misery. Well Ranmaru's different. Whatever dangers lie ahead we won't carry him on our backs but help him walk beside us."

"I see...Yes. You have friends now. You don't need me anymore!" Raiga slowly raised his blades. Preparing to fight again. "I won't be able to remember you as you once were. I have to give you a funeral!"

This looked to be it. The final clash. Raiga's chakra was rising beyond anything he had shown before. It was like the sky was crying with every pulse of thunder. The Kiba blades remained steady as Raiga himself was spinning. A mixture of wind and lightning started swirling around him. It quickly rose higher and higher until a form started taking shape. A giant dragon looming over all of them. It looked like a jutsu that could stand up to a wind enhanced rasengan.

Naruto really wanted to step in.

Normally he would have at this point which was the point Sazanami was trying to make. His friend didn't move from his spot. Didn't flinch like everyone else at the towering jutsu in front of him.

Sazanami paused for a moment, looking like he was readying himself. He set one of his swords down. Using only one and raising it above his head. The blue chakra wrapped around Sazanami's katana slowly began to shrink. Narrowing and running smoothly along the edge. Then beyond any reasonable expectation the chakra began to turn white.

Naruto was at a loss for words.

His friend had set the other sword down, most likely to use the bird hand seal to alter his chakra. Sazanami had watched him do it while training at his sensei's hidden base in the Land of Wind.

To do it with no practice, on the first try…

Naruto was beginning to think that Sazanami may actually become as strong as him someday soon.

At the moment Raigas jutsu rushed towards them, Sazanami's blade swung down.

" **Lightning Dragon Tornado!"**

" **Polishing Stroke!"**

They all watched on with bated breath as Sazanami was covered by Raiga's jutsu. The others gasped and cried out for him but Naruto knew. He saw it clearly, even in this horrid weather. Sazanami's attack cut through the jutsu, hitting Raiga across the chest. With a single stroke of his sword he put everything he had into shutting down Raiga's strongest attack and brought him down.

The jutsu faded away revealing the outcome to the others. Raiga was on his knees, blood trailing from his torso. His swords dropped on the ground in front of him as he stared ahead with an almost serene look on his face. Raiga must have known that he had lost and was now accepting the outcome.

"Hey Jinchuriki," he started, not directly looking at Naruto when he spoke. "You'll look out for him, won't you?"

A bit stunned to hear that term but took the man's dying wish seriously he answered. "I prefer being called a Jiyuna, but yes, I will help Ranmaru find a reason to thrive in this world."

Raiga smiled. "That's good. Hey Samurai, I give you my blades. If you seek to make a sword that surpasses all others then these will be necessary. Know that I don't envy the goal you chose. Many demons lie waiting for you."

"I'll be ready."

"Ranmaru...you're finally free now." Standing up, the Mist Swordsman raised both his hands up towards the sky. His last words echoing throughout the mountain range. A bolt of lightning shot down upon him. Enveloping his body as it slowly disintegrated him. " _Come lighting! Give me a funeral!"_

The only thing Naruto could do was hold Ranmaru as he cried for his fallen friend.

* * *

"It's not funny!" Sasame shouted, flustered by Sazanami's antics.

He laughed at how riled up she was. Not like he wouldn't try and make the whole thing a little more interesting. "Come on little lady, ya got to admit it was a little funny."

"You rigged the scale to make me seem twice as heavy as everyone else! Everyone thought I was fat!" She slugged him good on his arm. For a girl that barely weighs 85lbs she had quite the left hook. He was sure he would have a bruise on it for several days. "Ow! Okay, okay. I'm sorry!"

"When I asked for our weight in gold I didn't quite expect it would be this much!" Naruto whined, dragging a sack twice his size behind him. "Tell me again why we couldn't just seal all this?"

Menma, who was carrying the most for some reason, answered. "Because...we have limited sealing scrolls."

"Just great," Naruto cursed. "Alright! It's decided, you all need to lose some weight! How can gold be so heavy!"

"You say that but you're carrying your own weight kid."

Yes, after getting their reward, they found themselves doing the world's worst physical exercise by carrying their actual weight for nearly a day. He had suggested they bury some of it to dig up later. While Naruto found the idea 'romantic', it was shot down because it was better to have it ready to sell. One of the miners had Naruto their guild card for the commodities office as a thankyou. Hopefully they would be able to give the gold up for some real money. Carrying around this much would only draw suspicion.

Especially when they were about to enter the Land of Fire.

Naruto hadn't said much about the reason behind his whole stint at Hozuki castle. It didn't seem to matter to the kid much. At least he tried to show that it didn't. The mood the kid had been in was probably because they were getting closer to the border. Thankfully, it seemed to lighten a bit since yesterday.

"Um...If you'd like, I could help carry some," Ranmaru offered.

"Yes Master! If you need me to, I would be happy to carry more~!" Hokushin chirped.

Those two were circling around Naruto like buzzards, trying to be helpful. Menma tried to horn in too before the kid told them to back several feet away. At least in Ranmaru's case it was kind of cute.

Yes, their little group was growing. After having one last meal at Grandma Sansho's place they said their goodbyes with the old lady giving them foodstuff for the road. At least that had been easy to carry. As such it was given to Ranmaru to carry as he wanted to start training to become strong.

Sazanami really liked the kid.

"That's okay Ranmaru-chan~!" Naruto cooed. "Just keep doing your best and you'll be stronger in no time."

Naruto did too apparently. Almost too much.

"Be careful guys and stay close," Naruto ordered. "We will be sneaking in through one of the secure zones along the border. I was stationed as a patrol guard for two weeks once and know a safe route through."

Yes, beyond the trees up ahead was the Land of Fire. I was now in sight. Sazanami gripped his new blades, anticipating the time when he would need them. Hopefully it wasn't too soon. It would take time to adjust and learn the secrets that powered them.

Sadly, Sazanami knew they were never that lucky.

* * *

**Canonical Omake**

**~ Noriyuki Sensei's Fifth Special Challenge~**

Michiru was absolutely livid. After a minor dispute with his girlfriend, some guy she was cheating on him with comes in with his kid and destroys over a million ryo worth in pottery and glassware. The authorities all but turn a blind eye to it and the thugs he hired yesterday to rough them up came back all beaten up and crying.

Absolutely livid.

It's all because Ikumi-chan had to go and start those stupid art lessons! Now every guy and his dog had leered at her naked body! Ikumi's 'art' making her out to be Nagoya's whore! One little argument and she goes off to some asshole in some fancy clothes. Then he gets involved in their business and decides to destroy his life's work!

He would make them pay!

"I don't care what it takes! I'll pay you double your asking price if you bring him in fast!" He shouted to the five shinobi in front of his desk. They were former Steam ninja so he was certain they would be able to bring that asshole in.

"Of course Michiru-san. So long as the money is good then he's as good as gone." The lead ninja said bowing his head.

"Perfect! He's down by the Inn by the pier. You should find him right away. He'll be the only one wearing a cheap suit."

"Cheap suit? I'm insulted! This suit is a custom tailored 2 million ryo masterpiece, designed and fitted by the great Hibiya himself!" A loud and annoyingly familiar voice shouted. "I am outraged by such an insult! Insulted, I say!"

Standing just at the threshold of the door was the bastard in question. That stupid grin on his face that was mocking him!

"There! He's right there! Get him!"

None of them moved. They were like statues just staring at the wall. Unblinking and gaping in shock.

"I'm afraid the paralysis jutsu I used will be a tad problematic to their mission. Since they are aware of me I guess I'll bring them along too."

Michiru started backing up as the tall brown haired man approached. His presence was much more menacing than before with teeth like fangs and eyes that held a strange diamond-like pattern. He was a monster! An honest to goodness monster!

"N-No! Please I'll leave you alone! I'll apologize! I'll do anything, just leave me alone!" He begged.

" _Sorry but anyone who has it out for true beauty and art deserves no mercy!"_

The next moment he found himself in utter darkness. Not sure where he was or what was happening. It was like this for several moments. His hands and feet felt like they had been bound together and he could barely move.

Only after slamming down against the grass did the bag over his head come off. They were in a forest. Deep too considering how dense it was. Beside him were the five ninja's he had hired all bound up as well. Standing not far off was the monster and his brood.

The kid was covered in dirt, carrying a shovel in one hand. Just beside him were holes dug out.

Michiru knew what was about to happen.

"Seriously Naruto! I told you I needed these holes to be six feet deep, six feet in length and one foot in width. These holes are totally off!"

"Ya well whose fault is it that I can barely hear! You set off those explosions during my meditation training so it all sounded like a garbled mess, ya'know! Besides you never told me what I was digging them for."

"So you made them six feet deep and one foot in width and length? What did you think we were doing? Planting trees!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know!"

"It doesn't matter," the monster sighed waving his hands. "Alright listen up idiots! Normally I would just toss you into the graves and leave you there to either dig your way out or starve or suffocate or...just about a whole bunch of other fun stuff. Since my hearing challenged student could dig the holes properly we'll leave this up to fate."

Michiru felt like he was going to faint. He was more than a little claustrophobic and had an immense fear of being buried alive.

The monster walked up holding out a coin. He flicked it up and down, smiling like a demon from hell.

"Let's keep it simple shall we. Heads or tails. That will determine if you get buried feet up or down." He bent over dragging Michiru up to his feet. "Let's start with you, art hater. Heads or tails."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for Chapter 19
> 
> Ino was more than a little irritated at the moment. "Seriously Choji! Do you have to eat so much! Asuma-sensei isn't here to pay you know!"
> 
> "But Ino, I'm hungry," Choji whined.
> 
> "You're always hungry!"
> 
> Shikamaru noticed the waitress walk over with another plate of meat. This one was massive with enough beef that would have sent Asuma-sensei broke for several months if he was here to pay. She placed it on the table. "Here you go!"
> 
> "Awesome!"
> 
> He frowned. "I'm sorry miss but we didn't order this."
> 
> "Oh yes, a friend of yours paid for it and your meal just a little while ago." She pulled out a notepad, reading off the message to them. "He said for me to tell Choji that if he eats too much he'll wind up in the hospital again for indigestion and then Shikamaru will make you watch as he eats food you're not allowed to have. I believe that's all of it."
> 
> Shikamaru jumped to his feet. Those words and conversation were what he said during the intermission between the second and third round of the chunin exam. He said it to Naruto. Practically those exact same words. If he was close by then there was a chance they could catch up and find him.
> 
> Before that he needed to be sure.
> 
> "What did he look like? Please, it's important!"
> 
> "Umm? He had blonde hair and blue eyes." She answered.
> 
> "Did he tell you his name?" Ino asked, now realizing the only person they knew with that description.
> 
> "Yes of course. He said his name was Sasuke Uchiha."


	20. Chapter 19 -  Homefront Reunions Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy. If you have a question about my fic or about Naruto in general I'm always willing to talk. Please leave a review or mention this story to fellow readers. Itreally helps motivate me to write faster :j
> 
> *Thank you to those who have been commenting. I get a lot of enjoyment from responding to questions and hearing your thoughts and critiques.*

**Chapter 19 - Homefront Reunions Part 1**

There's a saying his sensei always said to him about money. Something that conflicted with the three prohibitions of shinobi. Well...not so much a saying, rather a 'mentality' to solve issues in unique and dynamic ways. Which translated to reaching into one's own pocket, pulling out a ton of bills, and then throwing it at the problem until it goes away. A 'skill' he stated as being one of his greatest powers.

Naruto was beginning to think his grandfather was on to something.

With 98 million ryo at his disposal Naruto had the urge to cause some trouble just to do the same was something that was oddly satisfying about it.

"Will that be all my Lord?" The exchange officer asked. "Perhaps we could interest you in other investment opportunities?" The man was standing in front of the door, blocking their passage from leaving with six briefcases filled with cash. He had been on board for taking the gold but thought he could wiggle his way out by giving them shares or different commodities in exchange.

Both of which required having a fixed address in order to become profitable.

' _Criminal Rule number eight; Never stay in one place too long. The moment you start getting all your mail you may as well be living in prison.'_

Yup, better to just take the mouth watering and untraceable stacks of money instead of investing in some technology company or whatever.

Ignoring the man, Naruto waved Hokushin over, whispering nonsense into his ear. He had to give him credit, the assassin was better and more willing to go along with his schemes. Not that the others were adverse to it but there was a nuance to selling a persona. That's why he chose Hokushin and Sazanami for this. They fit the part for their little ruse.

"What! How dare you!" Hokushin shouted. "You dare assume to know what the son of the Land of Tea's Feudal Lord wants!"

Yes, he was back to that old ruse. It was a safety measure. Coming in with that much gold would raise all kinds of alarms. With nice dress clothes and two tough looking men who could only be seen as bodyguards, one would only assume the person with that much gold was a noble. So with the commodities license he got from the Katabami gold mine and a well placed story as to their identity they were making more money than Naruto would make in ten years as a leaf shinobi.

He was feeling really stupid for not striking out on his own sooner.

The bespectacled exchange officer scrambled. He looked like he was about to throw up. "I-I'm terribly sorry! It's just we never have given out so much money before…"

"Yes, because you've never had so much gold in one place before," Hokushin assessed. He jabbed his finger into the officer's chest. "That means your office can use that gold for other investments. I couldn't imagine a great nation like the Land of Fire wouldn't have a countless number of businesses that need gold."

"Err...Yes, you're correct."

Naruto let out a groan, looking disinterested in the conversation. He motioned for Sazanami, whispering into his ear. Again it was just nonsense. Playing it up for the 'commoners'. The swordsman seemed to enjoy this scam as well. In fact he seemed to be in a better mood these days. Not surprising given his vast - mainly scary - amount of improvement.

Of all the things he would have expected of someone who barely knew what chakra natures were was for him to use it so prominently without any sort of training. Wind style in particular was not an easy feat to accomplish. Only through his use of Shadow clones on top of his meditation training was he able to use it so easily. Sazanami had watched him train while they were in the Land of Wind. As far as Naruto knew that was all the swordsman used as a reference to use it himself.

It was frightening and amazing in equal amounts.

"Yes you're absolutely right my lord! We should definitely go to the Capital and file a complaint against these rude fellows." Sazanami placed his hand over his katana. "Perhaps we should settle this ourselves after such disrespectful behavior."

The exchange officer's face turned green as grass. Shaking in his fancy leather shoes as Hokushin and Sazanami played up the dutiful protectors. As fun as it would be to watch a grown man wet his pants there were actual things they needed to do. Naruto walked up to the exchange officer, gingerly waving his hand to wordlessly motion him to move out of the way.

"M-My humblest apologies. T-Thank you for your patronage my lord." He said, bowing at the hips as he shuffled out of the way.

Smirking in satisfaction the three of them exited the exchange office 98 million ryo richer. Outside, Menma, Sasame, and Ranmaru were waiting for them. They were all gathered now and for the first time since...well, ever, they had a sizable amount of money. Money that was needed to order to move up to the next level!

Sadly, he knew the others weren't a hundred percent on board with what he wanted.

He would just need to play his cards right.

And to cheat!

Naruto darted his eyes around. Keeping his hat dipped low and head even lower. Trying to appear paranoid. "Alright everyone, listen up. Now that we have the money we need we'll need to move quickly."

Like clockwork the others also became on edge at his sudden attitude change. They squatted low trying to keep out of sight.

Ranmaru tugged his sleeve. "Um...If you want I can use my powers to see if anyone is watching us."

He smiled at how earnest their newest edition was. He was so cute but using his powers now would blow his cover. "No that's alright Ranmaru-chan. I just need you all to follow me and try to be as stealthy as possible. There's a safe place we can to sort out our next move."

Naruto proceeded with his plan after everyone gave a silent nod of approval. In all honesty he hadn't a clue whether anyone was watching them or not. He didn't think anyone would even bother looking for him here of all places. Here being Tanzaku town. Yes, in the same place he and Pervy Sage had encountered Granny Tsunade several months ago. The same town where he finally used the Rasengan against Kabuto and won the bet against her.

It was more than a little nostalgic. Uncomfortably nostalgic at that. Especially when Naruto spotted a divot in the middle of the street. Exactly where Granny had nearly flattened him with one of her punches. Not one one of his favorite moments. Of all the people he hoped never to run into anytime soon it was her.

He shivered at the thought.

Prison sounded better than dealing with her.

"Are you alright Naruto? You look a little pale." Menma said.

"Ya...just a little on edge around here."

Out of nowhere and for no particular reason he dived forward across the street. Doing a handspring before landed with his back against an adjacent wall. He looked around again before waving for his friends to follow. They didn't seem to have his flare for being stealthy and dramatic.

At least the random people standing around gave him a quick applause for the stunt.

"We're not exactly being stealthy here kid."

"Shhh! You want us to get caught?"

"Ya, I don't think we're doing a great job at that," Sazanami deadpanned as a mother guided her child away from them. The toddler pointing at them with curiosity.

"Don't worry they're figments of your imagination, we're close to where we need to be, so we gotta move fast." He pointed towards the end of a side street. There was a shop he had scouted out before they officially arrived here. It had everything they needed. Naruto had already set up an appointment with the owner. Even going as far as to remove the sign on the front to throw his friends off. They would have no idea what they were walking into.

Creating a shadow clone he had it hold open the door. "Alright everyone inside quickly. My clone will keep watch just in case." They all huddled in. Still on edge to the phantom enemies watching them. Naruto was having a hard time containing his amusement. Following Hokushin at the end he stopped briefly to whisper to his clone. "Block the door and make sure they don't escape."

His clone was giggling like a loon. "You got it. Have fun in there~!"

Yes this ruse was quite elaborate and sad. Perhaps even a little mean when he was tricking them all. Naruto felt a twinge of regret...for a few moments, anyway.

The build up was all worth it.

Entering into the shop that smelled of linen and lavender. Full size mirrors and life-like mannequins stood around the edges of the walls with an arrangement of coloured cloth. Some displays were already set up to show the latest trends in finery and dressware. This store was the high end and most exclusive to all those but the super wealthy. It would be here that they dressed themselves for battle!

Trying to convince the row of unimpressed, confused and curious faces was up next.

Sazanami - with the unimpressed face - crossed his arms. "Really kid?"

Naruto shrugged. "To be fair I honestly didn't think you all would fall for that so easily."

"Um, Naruto-kun? Do we really need to get fancy clothes? Isn't it better to get something functional?" Sasame asked confusedly.

He let out a long winded sigh. They just didn't get it. How could they? Being a criminal was more than just a title. More than just doing whatever you wanted. It's a lifestyle! A lifestyle that requires the absolute maximum amount of commitment! It would instill that lesson into all of them!

For he was their leader!

Naruto put one foot up onto a foot stool, placing his hat over his heart. Projecting his superior leadership voice. "You all need to get with it," he started. "We're in the Land of Fire now. Enemy territory. Belly of the beast. The lion's den. Den of evil. Jaws of death. Everything up until now has been small potatoes. And by God! None of you are remotely ready for the large ones! If we're going to make it then we'll need to stand by all of my Grandfathers crazy rules!"

"Even the ones that make no sense?" Sazanami interjected.

"Especially the ones that make no sense! They're the most important of all!" Naruto pointed to Menma. "Quick, tell me, what is Criminal Rule number 1?"

His blonde friend fumbled. "Erm...umm...it was?"

"Fail!" His finger moved over to the tanned cutie. "Sasame, what is rule number 1?"

"Yes Naruto-kun! Criminal Rule Number 1; Always dress for success. If you want to be successful then you must appear to be successful." She recited, standing a little straighter than normal. Hands twitching like she was about to salute him.

"By god you're amazing! Absolutely correct! We may just survive the demon lord's castle yet! We are not the roving band of misfits. We are not like the average riffraff that stands up to the rules of society. Our goal is to be the best so we need to dress like the best!"

"Yes, I understand Master! I never thought of it like that before! Your genius knows no bounds!"

Sazanami scoffed. "Oh there are certainly bounds. You can practically reach out and touch them."

Naruto sagged. The eldest child always seemed to be the most stubborn as usual. He understood his point. When Noriyuki first got him these clothes he thought he looked weird and stupid. After so many death defying battles ranging from the jinchuriki in the Land of Lightning to Orochimaru and Hoki, he had begun to see his dress clothes as a second skin.

"Excuse me but are you the Uzumaki party?" A young woman asked. She had mousy black hair tied into a small bun. A small apron with pouches was covering most of her shapely figure.

"That we are. I hope you can fulfill the order I asked for."

She looked a little skeptical. The order itself was no mean feat. "It shouldn't be a problem but...it will be expensive. If the estimate my manager said was correct then it will be close to twenty million ryo."

"Naruto are you serious! You're blowing that much on some fancy clothes! I'm sure there are other things we could do with it," Menma stated.

"That does seem like a lot Naruto-kun."

It was true. The amount wasn't small. In return though the price was well worth the cost. Thinking back on when Noriyuki ordered his; If he had known just how incredible the cloth's material was then he would have begged for an additional set.

"I beg your pardon but are you not aware of just what you're ordering?" The tailor asked. Her tone was harsh. Understandable to be annoyed at someone who doesn't know the true value of what they're getting.

"My apologies miss. I never explained to them that the outfits are made of Caerostris Spider Silk."

"M-Master...Are you serious? I mean...really serious?" Hokushin stuttered.

Naruto gave a silent nod. Looking onto the others who didn't quite understand what it actually was. "Don't be so quick to judge. While my dress clothes don't look like they belong in a fight I can assure you they are a hell of alot better than anything you'll find at a blacksmith or shinobi outfitter."

"That doesn't do it justice Master! I've heard Caerostris Spider Silk is five times stronger than steel."

"Mhn. It's more flexible, water resistant and helps regulate normal body temperature. Although the best feature is that they are chakra conductive." Naruto explained.

"Chakra conductive? You mean like the _Kiba_ blades?" Sazanami asked.

He shrugged. His knowledge about all that stuff was practically non existent. "Maybe not to the same degree but all together they have held up through all my fights without so much as a loose thread. These clothes may not look combat worthy but they'll last me a better part of a decade if I take care of them."

"Or a few months when I grow out of them," Menma corrected.

"Regardless, that's the deal here. You'll get fitted for two outfits each. Pick and choose what you want. It doesn't matter so long as it's something you could wear to a formal event."

"You don't care?" Sazanami raised an eyebrow. "Seemed like you all wanted us in clothes like yours."

"Oh it would be nice," Naruto nodded. "You especially Sazanami. Never have I met someone who looked so homeless. But even one or two of sensei's friends opted for a more traditional attire rather than a modern suit. So it's your choice." Finishing his spiel on this he took one of the briefcases and opened it up for the tailor. A cool twenty million ryo in bills were packed evenly into the leather bound case. "This should settle the bill."

"Y-Yes! Absolutely! Just let me get everything set up and I'll start measuring. Oh and I heard there was an addition to each outfit?"

Naruto pulled out a slip of paper. Handing it over to the tailor. "Yes. I want this sigil made. It will go on the backs of all of our outfits."

"Yes of course." With that she scattered off to the back room.

With the order made and payment already set it left one more matter of housekeeping; The remaining money. He knew none of them really cared for it but it's not like he was going to start hoarding it all for himself. Fairness was key to motivating those who worked for him.

"As agreed the remaining money will be distributed between the five of us. Sadly, Hokushin, you're still on Intern status so you'll get half."

"What about Ranmaru?" Menma asked.

Naruto looked at the small boy - the curious one - who, for the most part, had been captivated by the mannequins. Upon hearing his name he turned back to see what they were doing. His cute and wide eyes blinking at them with interest.

"Sadly, Ranmaru won't be on the payroll until after our next job. Fair is fair."

"I can give him some mine. It won't be any trouble."

"Menma, that's nice and all. Truly. I really do hope you actually hold on to some of it this time just in case of an emergency," although Naruto doubted it with every fibre of his being, "but I believe Ranmaru already has his own thoughts on your charity."

Ranmaru was adamant when he said this. His usual monotone voice had a more firm and direct tone. "I don't want to be carried like I was in the past. I want to do my fairshare and get rewarded for my work like everyone else." It was so cute when he sounded so grownup.

Naruto gushed.

He was proud of Ranmaru for that fact. Wanting to improve was always a worthwhile goal. Sazanami gave a nod of approval as did Hokushin. Sasame and Menma still looked apprehensive about it.

"Don't worry, if Ranmaru needs something I'll pay for it," Naruto reassured them, brushing the boy's purple hair with his hand. The small boy smiled at him in response. "We'll call it an advance on his first paycheck. Besides that, I want to offer you all a bonus of sorts."

"A bonus? What do you mean Master?"

"It could be anything really. I mean, if there's something you want. I'll try my best to get it for you. We'll be in town here for a few days until your new clothes are ready. So we'll have the time." Naruto smiled, now realizing there was another rule Noriyuki was adamant on. One that everyone could get behind.

They may be in enemy territory but that didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun while they were here.

Things would certainly get interesting.

* * *

Smelting. Purifying. Forging. Coating. Shaping. Quenching. Polishing.

These were the basis for making swords. Time, effort and dedication. That;s what they really were. Weeks went into forging a single blade. Putting forth every bit of skill that a bladesmith needed in order to ensure it's making was done properly. It was a trade that required focus, concentration, and patience.

It was nothing like guzzling down a bowl of ramen.

Nor was it supposed to be.

Pride. That's what Sazanami Tokichi felt when he crafted a blade. There was satisfaction in doing it. Knowing his blade was in the hands of someone putting their life on the line. It was that feeling that filled him when he made his swords...or rather, as he was forging them in his mind.

He couldn't simply go through the motions of making a whole sword. It would take too damn long. So instead he broke up the separate actions he would take in the development of making one.

Smelting. Purifying. Forging. Coating. Shaping. Quenching. Polishing.

They would serve as the basis for his training in harnessing his mind, spirit and body.

In just a few days Sazanami could already see a drastic change in his training results.

" **Polishing Stroke!"** His katana came down against the house sized boulder in front of him. The inanimate opponent barely shifted as his attack moved through it like a hot knife through butter. At the end of his strike he resheathed his sword as the rock shifted, slamming against the ground.

He let his flow of chakra teeter out. A gasp of breath filling his lungs. It had been something he did more often when applying wind chakra to his sword. With regular chakra it was easier. He felt like he could swing it all day without breaking a sweat. After watching the kid try to convert his regular chakra to wind - all without using a hand seal felt like an impossible task.

' _Why don't you just fill it up with air before you go into battle? I don't see why you're making this harder than it has to be.'_

' _For the same reason you don't buy a sword when you have the skills to make one. Sure it's easier to just buy it but having those skills honed is invaluable.'_

Sazanami groaned, palming his face. Feeling like an ignorant asshole thinking back to when the kid was going through this with his _Kaze_ _jūha_. The gap was painfully glaring now seeing how the kid still struggled to refill his air cannon without time to convert his chakra. All the while he was twisting and contorting his fingers into those annoying hand seals to get the same effect.

"Wow, it seems you can't even train without causing a mess," Hokushin's stupid voice mocked. He was guesertering to the area he had picked to train at. Apparently Naruto had once used this place to master the Rasengan. The place was littered with spiral shaped cracks and orbular craters. It wasn't just a few either. The rocky terrain looked like something out of a battlefield.

Sazanami groaned some more. He had wanted some time to himself to get the hang of his new techniques. This interruption was the last thing he needed.

"Don't you have something better you could be doing?"

"Of course. Yet, right now there is something else that needs to be discussed. Menma and Sasame didn't quite explain it to my satisfaction." From his robe he pulled out a black book. More specifically, Naruto's black book.

Sazanami levied an accusation against the assassin. " _You mind explaining to me why you have that?_ "

"As per the Masters generosity I asked to be allowed to hold onto it for a short time."

The swordsman actually smirked at that. "Oh really? I'm surprised you didn't ask to be bumped up from your probationary status."

Hokushin twitched. It seemed like he had twisted the knife right where it hurt. "I did...The um...Master said we would talk about that some other time so I asked for this instead."

"And the kid probably said to give it back after you were done playing with it. Ha! So what's your question then?"

The assassin flipped to the list of names. Thrusting it out like it was something egregious. "Is Master Naruto serious about this?" Full stop. No hidden agenda in the question. No other build up to the book's purpose. How he didn't get a straight answer out of Menma and Sasame confused him. What was there to say? It was a list of names. Two of which were already crossed out. The most recent being Raiga.

It wasn't complicated what it was for.

But if Sazanami needed to spell it out then he would.

"You want to know why the kid won't consider bringing you in fully? Well this is it. You want to join us, well this is what we're doing. Feel happy about your decision now?"

Hokushin jaw tightened. His toes curled trying to process this answer. Whatever reason the former Watari member had when he wormed his way into their group was moot. Whether it was self-serving or not paled in the face of what it meant to follow Naruto. The kid wasn't some clueless brat that was all talk or filled with impossible goals. When you had that amount of talent and ability then words like becoming the strongest are undeniable.

"Some of the names on this list…" Hokushin breathed a pained sigh. "They aren't just some random shinobi's or criminals. They're-"

"-I'm aware of who they are. So is Menma and Sasame. We know that those names include people who possess power and influence that could shift the continent. If we do cross every name off that list then the outcome will be…"

"Monumental," Hokusin stated. The assassin sat down on a rock, hunched over trying to keep his sky blue bangs out of his eyes. "Do you know what this would take? The resources required? Never in the history of the shinobi world has anyone attempted to take down so many of the world's most powerful people."

"Your right. It would require strength and power unlike the world has ever seen," Sazanami replied. "Can you really doubt Naruto after what you've seen him do? He is only half our age so I can only imagine how strong he'll be once he reaches his prime. Not just him but Sasame, Menma, and now Ranmaru too. Why do you think we've been training so hard? We all have our own goals and doing this," he tapped the book in Hokushins hands, "is how we'll measure our strength. It seems like every name on that list cares more about power and prestige than people. Monsters that are better off taken down or killed. So I feel it's a win-win for everyone else."

"Monsters? Probably, but don't assume they are all the same." Hokushin shook his. "Not all of them care for the same things. I only recognize some of these names by reputation. However…" the assassins paused, face straining as a bead of sweat rolled down his face, "...I've only ever encountered one group on this list. Nearly lost my life to them." He flipped to the first page. His finger traced to the bottom where it was written clearly.

_Nokizaru Troop_

"The Watari only considered settling down when we were left with little options. We had twice the number in men until we encountered them. They had been hired by the Hidden Star village to take back something we stole. We never even saw them coming when they came after us. Even then we saw only their shadows. The ones that tried to fight back, died instantly. The Nokizaru - They are one of the most infamous group of mercenaries with a single specialty; Hunter shinobi. There are even rumors they nearly killed the Raikage."

From what Naruto explained or rather, inferred, was that the list basically went from most dangerous to least dangerous through the five pages. The fact this mercenary troop was written on the bottom of the first page meant they would be a serious threat to deal with. It was hard to gather the scope of just how strong they actually were. Raiga for instance was only on the third page. Compared to Gosunkugi, on the fifth, then it made sense when comparing the two.

He gripped his sword. Holding up the blade to his face. Things were different now. He swore that to himself. Even his past. That's why he even went as far as to give his sword it's own name. A bit late after so many years but it symbolized it's commitment to change. His _Daigara_ katana would be the basis for vanquishing any monster that came their way. No matter how dangerous they were.

"As I said it doesn't matter. It just means we'll need to train that much harder than won't we? If you truly want to be one of us that will include you as well. We'll need to rely on one another and put our personal feelings aside. So despite being a total pain in the ass you actually came through with Ranmaru." Sazanami, beyond his normal reasoning and better judgement, actually extended his hand.

Hokushin looked at him for a moment. He was sure the assassin was shocked that he was extending his hand. Even more strange that the assassin looked like he was about to reach out and grab it.

Right before the huffy bastard snorted and swatted it away.

"Hn! I don't need your validation. For master Naruto's sake I will help him reach his goal. But that doesn't make you and I friends. You may have grown stronger through the master's help but soon I will be his second in command."

He only rolled his eyes at such an obvious response. Leave it to such a pompous man to keep up this foolish notion of rank in their little group. "Whatever you say. Now that you mention it there is something that might help me become even stronger. Since I answered your question I think you owe me one now."

"Oh and why should I answer anything?" Hokushin huffed. Of course the assassin wasn't pleased to hear that he was already trying to go beyond his strength. After his demonstration with wind chakra the man blued haired man had been eyeing him with more scrutiny than before.

"Because you claim to want to help Naruto so helping those who are also supporting the kid also supports him, correct?" He smiled as the logic wormed its way into Hokushin's head. The irritation shown as his own words were thrown back into his face.

"Fine! But you have to answer one more question of mine first."

"Hn, just make it quick."

The assassin's tone suddenly shifted again. There was an awkwardness to him as he shifted in his spot. "During the fight with Raiga...he called Master Naruto something. I was barely conscious at the time but it sounded familiar."

The swordsman paused. Recalling those last moments that Raiga spoke. He did indeed call the kid a strange name. The kid's reply was even stranger. Like some hidden meaning between the two. Sazanami figured it was just a ninja thing but Menma and Sasame didn't say anything about it.

"Ya he called the kid a Jinchu...something or other."

"A-A Jinchuuriki?"

"Ya that sounds right."

Something was clearly off now. Like a looming topic that was too uncomfortable to talk about. So much about ninja's was mired with a layer of nuances within nuances. On top of that was a mentality that shredded what it meant to be a decent human being. Sazanami couldn't think there were more than a handful of ninja's that could make such a claim for a profession that outright discouraged it.

Naruto and the others were outliers. Plain and simple.

Despite that he asked anyway.

"What is a jinchuuriki?"

"It's nothing!" Hokushin snapped. "If the Master hasn't said anything about it then I won't either! Just ask your question already."

He groaned. Choosing to ignore the man's irritated personality for another time. He was right though. Naruto's past - his answer - it wasn't a kind one. If the kid wanted to keep it to himself then he wouldn't pry. It wouldn't change anything in his mind.

"It's simple. How do you manipulate water with your chakra?"

Hokushin blinked. "Huh! What the hell are you on about? Manipulate water? Isn't your affinity wind? What about the _Kiba_ blades? Shouldn't you be trying to learn Lightning style instead? I mean, just what the heck are you trying to do! Do you know what you're-"

Sazanami slapped his hand over the assassin's mouth. His barrage of questions only added to this irritating distraction. "-How do you manipulate water? That's all I need and you can go back to doing your own thing."

"Urgh! Fine, it makes no difference to me. Not like it will do you any good. It would take you months or years at least to use it properly, if at all." There was a mocking laugh from the assassin. He was smiling at him like whatever he was about to learn wouldn't matter. "Let's see if you can retain any useful information then."

With a single hand seal the impromptu lesson began. "The major hand sign for water style is the dog seal. Principles for using water style are rather simple in theory. By using your chakra to gather and manipulate all forms of moisture one can shape it into just about anything. The most powerful jutsu can only be used with a large body of water around while many practitioners store and convert water inside their own bodies. Those who are most skilled in water style can go a step further by drawing moisture from the air."

The assassin's hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. Sazanami could only shiver at how cold it was. Like ten degrees cooler than the ambient temperature. Hokushin quickly let go to show that his wrist was now damp. Little droplets of waters trickling down his skin.

"Condensation", he muttered.

"So you do have half a brain after all. Yes, the greatest users of water style use whatever moisture they can acquire. With that, I shall leave you to your floundering." Hokushin body flickered away leaving him to figure out the rest on his own.

It wasn't all that bad even given the demeaning tone. Sazanami hadn't got what all that affinity stuff was but was keen on learning all seven nature transformations. Naruto had spoken about them and what they could do. He was curious as to whether all of them could be used with Kenjutsu. In theory he should be able to do it. If wind could be applied to a sword then why not the others? More importantly, if a blade could be crafted to control lightning the other elements should be doable as well. Even the more esoteric ones like Yin and Yang.

Setting the _Gaidara_ down he pulled out the _Kiba_ blades. His attempts to copy Raiga's power had been non-existent. He had no idea how lightning was formed or manipulated. The blades conducted chakra more smoothly than his regular sword but both lacked the length he was more accustomed to. Naruto hadn't a clue about how lightning style was used, nor did any of the others. Even Ranmaru, who had been at Raiga's side for several years couldn't describe the chakra manipulation well enough to make any discernible progress.

So for now they were the world's more expensive paperweights until they reached the second base in the Land of Forests. So until then he would figure out a means to use water style to fill the time. Hopefully with this he would be able to find more about Kenjutsu to get closer to Naruto's level and start figuring out what made these swords tick.

* * *

Three times. Once on the lips during their encounter with Orochimaru. The second time she did it on his forehead after saving that village from being flooded. Lastly, was over a month ago on the lips again. Sadly she had been suffering from heat exhaustion so it had been a little blurry. Altogether it came out with two and a half times.

Two and half times she and Naruto-kun had kissed.

Everytime she felt something. Something indescribable. She was more than certain it was just feelings of attraction. Being around Naruto-kun...It was like he had some sort of presence that made all her pain disappear. She was more happy and calm around him. Those feelings even went further those few times she actually touched him. It was mysterious in a way but no less alluring.

It wasn't just her that noticed it. Sasame was certain it was why Menma had always opted to sleep near Naruto as well. Even with all the bad stuff that happened recently Sasame could not recall a single time she had a nightmare when Naruto was sleeping next to her.

She was hopeful today that they would become even closer. Naruto-kun had been very apologetic to her when she asked that her bonus be a day with just the two of them. He told her he was sorry because of how busy they had been and with how little privacy they had with everyone else practically attached to their hips.

Sasame understood. With Menma, Sazanami and now Hokushin and Ranmaru, their chance for some private time had been quashed. So when she asked for this he had waved it off saying he would spend a whole day with just her and give her something else for the extra reward.

Right now she was adjusting her new clothes in the bathroom mirror. This would be the first time she actually wore them. They were as comfortable and durable as Naruto-kun claimed. It was a peach coloured blouse with a black skirt that went down past her knees. Her footwear now consisted of black boots that covered the rest of her legs. Around her waist was a red side pouch which held all her ninja gear. Her head covering was thrown away. She no longer felt it necessary to hide her appearance anymore. Not when she had Naruto-kun and the others by her side.

She twisted around checking the back of her clothes to see if there were any wrinkles. Everything was nice and tidy. The emblem Naruto had etched on the back of their clothes was proudly displayed. It was an orange spiral with an X shape in front. Naruto told them that the spiral was of the Uzumaki clan. A homage to his mothers family and his origins. Yet, he didn't want it to be wholly the same so in front was a crossing of a sword and Naruto's _Kaze_ _jūha._ At first she thought it was a cane. But looking closer it was the unique weapon, just emblazoned to show it was firing a projectile. A nice bit of detail to those in the know.

Regardless of the nice clothes the emblem felt like it unified them as a team.

Sasame loved it.

Finishing the last of her makeup she proceeded to tip toe out of their hotel room. It was almost mid morning but Naruto had said they would be taking a break in this town. So Menma and Ranmaru were still sleeping in their futons in the middle of the room while Sazanami and Hokushin were out.

Naruto-kun was already waiting outside for her. His eyes widened in surprise when she came down the steps. His mouth dropped slightly.

She was already nervous. His staring only made her even more so.

"G-Good morning Naruto-kun." she stuttered as her heart beat hard in her chest.

Naruto extended his hand towards hers, sliding his fingers in until they clasped together. He gently pulled her closer so that her arm was resting against his side. He slowly leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Ya'know Sasame-chan if you keep dressing up like this I have to start chasing other guys away. It's unreal how cute you look in your new clothes." He whispered so close into her ear that she could feel his breath on her neck. That had only made her heart beat faster. "I'm guessing this is the first date you've ever been on?"

She bobbed her head. A little conscientious about that fact. Naruto seemed like he was popular even when he was younger. He probably had a lot of girls who wanted to go out with him.

"Then I guess I better make it extra special then."

It was. Better than what she had hoped for.

He started by taking her shopping. They had left Tanzaku town yesterday and opted to move on to someplace more tourist friendly since it was primarily a gambling town. So they were currently in a city located at the bottom of a cliff, called Wareme. Apparently Naruto spent several weeks here with Master Jiraiya and had enjoyed staying here.

Sasame couldn't help but agree. It was massive and had a lot more happening than anything place she had ever seen before. The Land of Rice Paddies, where she grew up was more rural and didn't have places like this. Even from the amount of people that this city held it easily dwarfed the capitals in the Lands of Birds and Stone. She wondered what the capital of the Land of Fire was like. It must be the largest city on the continent.

"Let's go inside that shop over there," Naruto suggested. It was a regular clothing store. Nothing fancy about it like that tailoring shop. It looked more oriented towards girls than guys. "Let's look around. Whatever you want I'll get it for you."

"You don't have to do that Naruto-kun. I have plenty of money."

"I know, but you also have family back in the Land of Rice Paddies. The Fuma clan is still struggling to get by so I'm sure they would appreciate any support. Maybe even write to them to say how you're doing."

That's right. Her goal was to support her clan. With the money she got from her share was more than what she needed for herself. The rest she could send back to Hanzaki and the others in Tetsukiri. She was sure it would come as a surprise to them to see so much money. If it helped them out then she would be happy.

For too long she had the wrong idea about her clan. She was so focused on the traditional role of what shinobi were. Bowing their heads to some self serving noble with nothing but their own greed ruling them. That's not how it had to be. There were so many villains in the world that the Fuma clan could help get rid of. They could become a clan that were champions of the downtrodden and accumulate wealth and prestige from their deeds instead of taking thankless missions.

Her eyes cast over to Naruto-kun, who was holding up different pairs of glasses to his face. She giggled to herself at how he was trying to look smarter. They certainly had a nice appeal to them but Sasame thought Naruto looked much better without them. He was probably only trying them on for curiosity sake. Her leader was someone who wasn't shy to try new things.

'Yes, if there was someone the Fuma clan should follow, it would be him'. She was certain of that.

"So Sasame-chan, did you find anything you like?" Naruto asked.

She nodded. "Ya, a few things, what about you?"

The blue eyed blonde nodded. From behind his back he was twirling a grey traveler's hat, with a flat top and a black band across the crown. "I think so. Sazanami should like it. It's the spitting image of the one he lost in the Land of Stone."

"That's what he wanted for his reward? Just a hat?"

Naruto threw his free hand up. "I guess. It should pair nicely with his new clothes."

Sasame had to agree with that. Out of the six of them Sazanami was the only one who opted for a traditional kimono. It had a lot of silver trim on it that blended well with the smoky grey. With the hat he would look alot like a traveling Samurai. The only thing that he had been adamant against was shaving. He and Naruto traded arguments about presentation and wanting to grow it out.

It mainly involved Naruto pointing at Sazanami and calling him 'captain homeless'.

She giggled again remembering how silly they were last night at dinner.

They stopped by a few more places. Mainly clothing shops and a few food stalls for lunch. Apparently during festivals they usually had stalls open from one end of the city to the other. It would be nice to come back again. After concluding their shopping, Naruto took her across the city towards a movie theatre. It was kind of exciting. She had never been to one before, let alone watched a full length movie. The theatre was so dark and the screen was so large. It was crazy how loud it was too.

The movie itself…

A hero who falls in love with a cursed princess who hates the world. They go on a journey to find a cure for her. Then over the course of the story the princess warms up to the hero and then…

Her eyes kept glancing at Naruto's throughout the movie. Wondering all the while if he was having similar thoughts as she was about the relationship between the hero and the princess. At one point she gathered up her courage to rest her head on his shoulder. Only backing off at the last moment when he shifted in his sheet.

Supposedly the main actress was actually a real life princess. A ruler of an entire nation in the far north. A lot of people liked her work so they placed her alot of movies. It seemed like she was someone special if the dedication at the end credits was any indication.

_To Naruto_

_My Rainbow Hero_

"W-What? Naruto-kun...don't tell me…"

It was a bit shocking to see those words. Naruto just smiled when they showed up on screen, mouthing he was surprised and that it was probably a coincidence.

Sasame wasn't so convinced by how quickly he tried to change the subject. Especially knowing the type of person he was. It felt strange to her knowing that there was a princess that liked Naruto. For some strange reason several days before they left the Land of Birds she felt a bit awkward around Princess Toki. She too kept checking up on Naruto regularly after he defeated Hoki.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Naruto cursed as they exited the theatre. "Those idiots!"

Shaking her thoughts she peered towards where Naruto was pointing. On top of an unfinished roof was Menma, hammering away roofing tiles. Walking around front was Ranmaru holding a tray of snacks. He was passing them out to the workers. It seemed like the two of them were helping to build a new house.

It wasn't anything bad. They were being helpful.

No, that part was fine. Naruto wasn't pleased for a different reason.

"Those clothes cost over a million ryo and on his first day wearing them he goes and does construction work." Naruto let out a painful groan. "He even roped in Ranmaru into his weird psychosis. I swear I'm not leaving the two of them alone anymore. Otherwise Ranmaru will work himself to death helping every person he sees."

Sasame was split on this. She liked that Menma was helpful. At least when he respected personal boundaries anyway - recalling the underwear washing incident. But she had to agree that Menma could have changed clothes if he was going to do such labour intensive work. His new clothes were similar to Naruto's. The long haired blonde opted out of wearing a vest though. Minly wearing black pants and a light purple coloured dress shirt. He kept his green scarf but tied it in a way that it tucked into his shirt collar. It was dignified in a way.

Ranmaru on the other hand...Naruto kind of went overboard. It was like dress up. When Naruto helped him pick out new clothes. Like a parent doting on his child. He kind of went overboard. Ranmaru was now wearing a dark purple blazer on top of a white shirt. He had matching purple shorts and ankle socks with his dress shoes. To top it off Naruto got him to wear a black bowtie with the ensemble.

Anyone would admit he was cute in the outfit.

Sasame was just a little peeved that Naruto felt the need to coo and glomp on the boy when she was definitely more cute! Forget the princesses. That was the most frustrating of all.

"Should we go say hi?"

"Um, lets not. I would rather not have Menma try and rope us into helping. We're here to relax. Besides," Naruto's hand brushed her hair to the side, "today is just for us."

Frustration lifting, she nodded, wrapping herself around his was just for them. They could spend time with the others anytime they wanted. The day was already half over so she didn't want to waste anymore time. After shopping and a movie Naruto said things were about to get a lot more interesting. That their date would be cranked up to the max with this next activity.

They re-entered the main plaza, Naruto guiding her to this mystery activity. Any expectations of what it could be were quickly halted by the scramble of people. A large space was being set out right in the middle of the city. Stalls and items that littered the space were quickly being cleared away. Tiles were being placed into rows where they formed a large square on the rocky ground. They were smooth and polished with a floral pattern on them. It seemed like everyone was setting things up around it now instead.

At one end was a small stage. Four men dressed in fine garments sat in a row with musical instruments.

Naruto strutted onto the tiles leaving her stunned for several moments before she realized what was going on. A slight bow as blue eyed blonde took his hat off and extended his. "May I have this dance?"

Everyone was watching them. This whole setup seemed to be a concoction of Naruto's. She barely knew how to dance let alone felt confident enough to do it in front of an entire city.

Seeing her hesitance, Naruto took her hands. "Relax Sasame-chan. Just follow my lead."

"O-Okay."

Naruto took his right hand and slid it onto her waist, while hers found itself on the top of his shoulder. They were close. Very close. Sasame could smell the scent of pine needles and malt liquor from his cologne. It was a heavy scent but felt earthy and warm. The movements of the dance were fast and dynamic so every shift seemed to fill her with that scent even more.

Her nervousness was quickly fading as she got into rhythm with Naruto. Even as the song pace increased, she found herself matching her partner with ease. Their movements, their breathing, and their eyes. No longer burying her eyes in Naruto's shoulder she found his blue eyes aglow with an intensity that she couldn't look away from.

"Now for the finale," he whispered. As the climax of the song approached Sasame found herself being lifted up into the air. She spun like a top with her arms in an arc shape. At the height of the lift she could see the entire plaza. Eyes watching her in amazement as she slowly descended back down. Naruto sweeping her up in his arms before she touched the ground.

The plaza erupted in applause.

"Thanks for the support," Naruto said. "But it's no fun when we're the only ones having a good time. How about a song for all the couples out there?" He gestured to the band where they started playing again. This time it was a slower song. Something right out of a romance story.

"Here, hold this for me will ya?" Naruto took his hat off, tossing it into the air. Before touching the ground it stopped mid air to reveal Hokushin. He had been using the camouflage jutsu. His outfit was the most like Naruto's. A black tie and pants, with dress shoes. A blue button up shirt with a blazer instead of a vest. Naruto told them that Hokushins look was the most similar to his sensei's. So that's why the assassin went with it.

'Had he been watching us the whole?'

Sasame shot him an unhappy look.

She would scold him later.

"O-Of course master, enjoy." Hokushin flinched slightly before giving a small bow. He took Naruto's hat before vanishing again.

"I will." Naruto replied. He took his hand and slid it down across her waist like the other one. She unconsciously found both her hands sliding over his shoulders as he pulled her in closer. Their foreheads touched as their eyes became mere inches apart. Their heat grew with every second that passed. For Sasame this had to be the most intimate dance in the world. Just shuffling back and forth while embracing each other.

She liked this dancing best.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see other couples following their lead. Couples of all ages taking to the tiled ground to slow dance with their loved ones.

"Sorry if I caught you off guard with this Sasame-chan."

"No, it's alright. I'm so surprised you were able to do this so quickly."

"Well it's a good thing the movie ran long. It gave the regal son of the Land of Tea's feudal lord enough time to give the mayor a generous donation to have an impromptu festival."

Sasame was nearly at a loss for words. "W-Wait, you had him have a festival here just because I said I wanted to see it this morning?" The whole thing sounded incredulous to believe.

Naruto leaned in closer, almost to the point where his lips brushed against hers. "A first date should be special."

If a heart could flutter anymore she would have gotten an arrhythmia. Leaning in to fully kiss him she found herself thwarted by accidentally bumping into another pair. An elderly couple that didn't notice they were straying too close. They were apologetic about it but sadly it already cut her opening.

They danced until the sun set. The lights began to litter the streets as more people flocked to the stalls and the excitement Naruto had brought to the City. It was amazing to see a place so busy and crammed. It didn't seem to bother Naruto though. He guided her through the crowd with ease. His smile was ever present as heads turned to him. Not that Sasame didn't understand why.

Hokushin still had Naruto's hat. It had become something of a permanent fixture for the blonde. Even as he slept the hat was placed flatly on his face. So his entire face was showing now, allowing everyone to see his cute features. His hair was trimmed short and neat, with a very defined face centered around the jaw. The blonde locks glistened in the lights of the street stalls and with the sleeves of his orange dress shirt rolled up he had the appearance of a free spirited prince. With the confidence and charm that one would expect of someone related to nobility.

As ironic as it sounded, Sasame knew that Naruto would eventually become the very definition of roguishly handsome.

Naruto led her to where they would be having dinner. A large, two story, restaurant with private veranda booths on the second level. It was already packed with people, many of whom were waiting in line to get seated. Some of them were even a little rowdy. There was one oddly dressed boy in line whose stomach was rumbling so loud that everyone in the entryway could hear it.

"Aw man. If I don't get something to eat soon I'm gonna starve!"

"Really Choji! You just ate less than an hour ago!" The blonde girl next to him scolded.

Sasame felt a strong tug on her arm. They swiftly moved to the front desk where Naruto placed a chit on the register. The hostess was a bit stunned by the forcefulness of the action.

"Reservation for two, quickly."

"Umm, yes of course follow me."

They were guided up to the second floor. There were tables and lounging chairs set up, with a vantage over the floor below. Never one to do anything half heartedly there table was a private diner area in one of the verandas. A perfect view of the festival down as they ate their meal. An even more perfect way to end their date too. It was almost surreal that Naruto set something like this up so quickly.

Still subduing her expectations Naruto moved his chair next to hers. It was a table for two so it would have made sense that a candle lit dinner would have been better if they were facing one another. That's what she thought at least.

Never in her life had she been this happy to be so wrong.

The meal wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Simple yet delicious sukiyaki and yakitori. Better than in most roadside restaurants they stopped at. No, it wasn't the main meal that Naruto had seated himself next to her for; It was desert. A desert she would never forget.

"Yes, could we get a piece of cake please? Chocolate, preferably, with one fork or similarly ethnic utensil." Naruto asked the waitress. It was a bit strange but she complied, swiftly bringing one back to them.

"Naruto-kun, why did you only get one?"

She saw his debonair smile as he cut a small piece off the cake. "Because sweet things are best shared." He answered, pushing the fork to her mouth. Going along with it she took a bite. It was really good. Best cake she ever had.

Not for the regular reasons though.

Naruto took another piece and this time ate it himself before alternating back to her.

They were sharing a fork.

That's when Sasame realized why he moved his chair next to her's. Naruto was a step ahead of her once again. Which didn't stop her from happily taking the next bite. Using her lips to scrape off the excess chocolate. While not technically considered a kiss, she would count it as a half, bringing the total up to three.

One small piece remained. Barely half of a normal one. It was Naruto's turn to take a bite, yet, he held it up on the fork to her. " _Want to share the last bite Sasame-chan?"_

Her skin felt hot suddenly. She didn't understand what he meant but his voice made her body shake. Breathing became a little more shallow as her head bobbed slightly. Like she was going along with the motions. Gentle and soothing motions.

"Stick out your tongue," he commanded.

She obeyed. Her tongue out as the chocolate rested on top of his.

His warm hands sliding onto her cheeks as he leaned in.

Her moaning as they connected.

The intensity of his kiss as their tongues shared the chocolate between them. Fireworks blasted off in the sky. They ignored them, as they remain in their own world. The cake was long gone, leaving just them to enjoy each other. She casually slid over from her chair, taking a spot on his lap. If Naruto wanted to share something sweet then she would share this moment for as long as she could.

For Sasame, it was four kisses and counting.

* * *

Shikamaru groaned.

There wasn't supposed to be a festival here today. In no time at all everything became packed, crowded, and worst of all, loud.

Not that things weren't already with his former teammate chewing out his best friend. Despite his misgivings at being placed on rotation by Lady Tsunade, he was glad to get the experience. Going against nearly twelve years of instincts he was actually putting in real…

Effort.

He'd shudder at the thought if he wasn't so tired.

Missions back to back? What a terrible way to live. The only reason he was here coming back from his second mission in a row was because Sakura wasn't feeling well. His sympathy for that was wearing incredibly thin these past two months. Since Sasuke nearly killed her and Naruto who knows where, she basically gave up. A sad and undeniable truth.

He would be jealous of her quitting if it didn't mean dealing with his mom.

Her release forms as a Leaf shinobi would be filed and sealed soon. Once they got back to the village tomorrow; Sakura, along with Choji and Ino, would be sent off on another mission. It would officially be the last mission Sakura would take before formally being discharged from service. He had no clue what the mission was but knew well that Asuma-sensei wouldn't be there. After the incident with the bandits several weeks ago, Choji and Ino had been more protective of her during missions.

A dangerous distraction.

It was her choice. To leave it all behind. Shikamaru just wished Ino would stop complaining about it. Her already poor attitude went into overdrive and then some. Every little thing just made her snap even more. Everyone but Ino herself could see she was irritated by Sakura quitting.

Scratch that.

Ino was more than a little irritated. Which meant she was taking it out on them. "Seriously Choji! Do you have to eat so much! Asuma-sensei isn't here to pay you know!"

"But Ino, I'm hungry," Choji whined.

"You're always hungry!"

Shikamaru noticed the waitress walk over with another plate of meat. This one was massive with enough beef that would have sent Asuma-sensei broke for several months if he was here to pay. She placed it on the table. "Here you go!"

"Awesome!"

He frowned. "I'm sorry miss but we didn't order this."

"Oh yes, a friend of yours paid for it and your meal just a little while ago." She pulled out a notepad, reading off the message to them. "He said for me to tell Choji that if he eats too much he'll wind up in the hospital again for indigestion and then Shikamaru will make you watch as he eats food you're not allowed to have. I believe that's all of it."

Shikamaru jumped to his feet. Those words and conversation were what he said during the intermission between the second and third round of the chunin exam. He said it to Naruto. Practically those exact same words. If he was close by then there was a chance they could catch up and find him.

Before that he needed to be sure.

"What did he look like? Please, it's important!"

"Umm? He had blonde hair and blue eyes." She answered.

"Did he tell you his name?" Ino asked, now realizing the only person they knew with that description.

"Yes of course. He said his name was Sasuke Uchiha."

.

.

.

"What! Sasuke!" Ino shouted, getting her thoughts together before they could. "Are you sure!"

Choji's jaw hung open, stunned by this revelation. "Wow! Sasuke paid for our meal?"

Shikamaru shook his head at how blatantly ignorant these two were being. "It's obvious it's Naruto trying to be funny. It means he was here before and was watching us. If he sent us that message it also means he already left, right?" He addressed the waitress.

"Um...Yes, he and his date left not long ago. Before he left he paid for your meal and told me to give you that message." The waitress explained. She held out the note to him to verify it. Lo and behold it was just that.

And possibly a little more.

Tell Choji that i _f_ he eats too much he'll w _ind_ up in

 _the hospital_ again for indigestion otherwise _Shikamaru_ will make

yo _u_ watch as he eats _p_ lenty of foods you're not allowed to have.

It was Naruto's terrible handwriting alright. He had read it before during shared mission reports yet...there were some discrepancies. Some of the letters were clearly written differently to relay a message that was clearly to him and him alone. He cast his eyes over his friends. Choji looked angsty at the moment. If Naruto was here then his best friend was probably thinking about getting him to return for Sakura's sake. Ino on the other hand…

"Can we be sure this is actually Naruto?" She said in total disbelief. "I'd sooner believe it's actually Sasuke then Naruto Uzumaki on an _actual date_ with an _actual girl_."

Shikamaru palmed his face.

She may have been missing the point.

"So what do we do now Shikamaru?" Choji asked. "We'll need to let Lady Tsunade know as soon as possible."

That was true and normally he would. More feet on the ground meant they could try and bring him back more easily. Even with his jutsu meant to capture and subdue targets wouldn't work well against the guy who could make an army of himself. Even then. If this were any other circumstance he would but...It was clear there was something else going on. All the evidence pointed to that; Naruto's sudden disappearance, Tsunade's lies, and the wanted flier.

If Shikamaru handed the reins off to a senior member then there was a chance of being stonewalled and told to go back to the village. The current problems in the village outweighed their desire to find Naruto. While Lady Tsunade had promised them that they would be a part of bringing Naruto back he knew that a lot of truths would be buried before then. On top of that they already pledged to act independently with everyone because of that.

So he would have to play this by ear.

"Naruto's in this city. We should split up and see if we can find him. If there's a confirmed sighting we'll send word to Lady Tsunade."

They both nodded. Ino was already raring to go. Choji quickly gobbled up the cooked meat to psych himself up. While both of them searched aimlessly he would take the chance to confront Naruto. He already knew where he was so it was just a matter of going there. While he wasn't too familiar with this city the hospital was clearly displayed with the cross sign on the front. It was only a few minutes away.

He swiftly leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Anticipation and curiosity burning into his mind. Worry and heartache knowing that Naruto hadn't a clue of all things that happened since his disappearance. Nothing was more of a drag and troublesome than talking about all this heavy shit.

Landing on the roof of the hospital he could already see a figure leaning forward on the railing adjacent to him. The light cast from the buildings below highlighted his appearance enough for him to pause. He wore a black vest and pants, an orange shirt underneath and a black hat. His height was taller than that of Naruto's by a little bit and he seemed more filled out.

Shikamaru doubted for a moment that this was even Naruto at all. Maybe some ruse or trick.

There was no mistaking it though. That loud boisterous voice that shouted at the world at every opportunity.

"Hey there...Shikamaru. How was your dinner?" The figure - Naruto asked. He didn't reply right away. His body froze trying to process his voice. It was his annoying blonde friend without a doubt but his tone...it wasn't right.

He cleared his throat as it felt unnaturally clammy at the moment. "Uh, err...Fine, I guess. I noticed you have quite the sense of humor…'Sasuke'."

"He he he! Sorry I couldn't resist. I knew Ino would go crazy if I said that." Naruto laughed some more. The blonde's usual baritone in his laugh, still present. It was uncharacteristically diffusive for Shikamaru who was on edge. "So? How have you been?"

"How have I been? Really? You've been gone three months and that's the first thing you ask?"

"Yes, how stupid of me to be polite and ask how you were. Or was I being too specific? Okay, how has _everyone_ been?"

"Before I answer anything I need to ask a question...I want you to face me too."

The blonde let out a sight. Scratching his hair as he turned around. Three months was not a long time. Even for those who were young like they were. To change so much...it was harrowing. The cheerful and energetic blue eyes of the blonde who always seemed to be in over his head no matter where he was, was gone. It was like he was staring into the eyes of a predator. Fierce, wild and dangerous. But Shikaru knew that they were the most glaring change. Everything from his posture, the way he smiled, and yes, even his drastic change in wardrobe made him scream in the back of his mind to get away. Top run from this person standing in front of him.

"Relax Shikamaru," Naruto said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Getting worked up is a drag isn't it?"

"Y-Ya…" He replied, taking an extra deep breath. Trying hard to regain his bearing. He couldn't get cold feet now when he may never get a chance like this again. "Naruto, what happened?"

"I guess Granny Tsunade didn't tell you?"

"She did. Well, she told us you went missing on a separate mission after the one we did to bring Sasuke back from Orochimaru's forces. Everyone knew she was lying though since she didn't cover it up well."

"I see...Makes sense. Well the short of it is, she fired me."

"Fired you? I don't understand."

Naruto shrugged. "Neither do I. I remember being dragged into a large chamber room where Granny and a lot of the other high ranking jounins were waiting. I was told that the Feudal Lord was charging me with some crime that I had no clue about. They stated I was reckless and dangerous so my headband was taken from me. My status as a Leaf shinobi was taken. Then I was shipped off to prison barely aware of what was happening thanks to my injuries from our mission. That's the long part of it."

Shikamaru processed the information with just about every morsel of concentration he had. Trying to pick out details. 'A cover up of some kind, no doubt.' That was the first thought that came to him. Taking apart how absurd it was to do something like this it oddly fit. Why everything had been kept quiet about it until now.

"So this wanted flier?" Shikamaru mentioned, pulling it out of his back pouch.

"For escaping prison of course." Naruto said casually, taking the flier from his hand. "Oh man, it still chafes me that's still only 900,000ryo."

"Naruto you do understand what this means don't you? This basically declares you as a rogue shinobi! Your chance to become Hokage is basically erased because of this! It's your dream! Everything you struggled towards!"

"Relax Shikamaru. I have other plans in mind right now."

"Other plans?"

"That will be a surprise for later," He said, handing the flier back. "Right now though, I'm more curious about what's been happening in the Leaf Village."

Shikamaru greatly wanted to refute that. It was inconceivable to him that Naruto would brush off such a monumental roadblock in his dream. Threes months ago, it was all he could talk about. For the blond becoming Hokage defined who he was or more specifically, who he wished to become. There was something else going on. Something his friend wasn't going to tell him.

So he put it to rest right now.

"Naruto you need to know... it's about Sasuke." The words hung there as this would be the most shocking news of all. They put everything on the line to return Sasuke to the Village. Now for cruel irony sake both Sasuke and Naruto were now considered Rogue Ninja.

"I already know about his second escape. I ran into Orochimaru not long ago. He told me what happened. Shikamaru, listen; This may be hard to hear, but for now it's the best advice I can offer... Just leave him be."

It was surreal to hear that from the boy who stuck his neck out for every little thing. While Sasuke was never one of Shimamaru's friends, he had been determined to return him to the Village as a fellow comrade of the Leaf. Besides Sakura, anyone would figure that it was Naruto who wanted to bring him back the most. Despite their past, the rivalry between the two, they shared an unspoken bond. One that neither would admit easily.

Naruto continued. "I've come to realize freedom is a gift that I never received. I'll support Sasuke as his friend even if I don't agree with his methods. So I hope you'll give him that same courtesy Shikamaru. I know you've been suspicious about me, especially recently. I'm sure you'll have more questions but sadly I won't answer them."

Shikamaru understood the first part. A very stark contrast from before but what stunned him more was Naruto's unwillingness to explain his reasoning. "What? Why?"

"Because I've decided from now on that Sasuke is no longer my rival. He can't challenge me the same way you can. You possess something he doesn't; A clarity of mind that no one challenges. Raw strength is not enough for me anymore. You're going to find that I'm not the same annoying kid who bugged you in the academy. I know you'll find this whole thing to be a drag. Sadly... I'm not giving you much of a choice. You want me to return to the village? Well you're going to need every resource you can get to make that happen. Tonight however, will be a reprieve until next time. Next time you better be prepared for everything I have."

"N-Naruto…"

How could things go so wrong? That the most loyal Leaf Shinobi, who risked everything to protect the village, just said that they were enemies. This was comparable to Choji saying they were no longer friends. It just didn't make any sense to him.

No, it pained him to his very core.

The blonde grinned at him. A devious and playful smile. He was serious about that declaration. Whatever the reason he had against going back, Naruto meant what he just said. Never would Shikamaru have imagined that his friend would say this. Saying that he was okay with being a rogue. Giving up on what he had for something for a future that could and most likely would, end in tragedy.

"I...understand," he managed, regrettably. fighting every urge he had not to throw up "B-Before you go I'll tell you what's been happening in the village. I guess I should start with the third Hokage. He finally woke up not too long ago."

"The Old Man huh? Guess he'll be in for a shock when he finds out I'm on the lam, he he he he!"

"This isn't funny Naruto. Whatever's going on with you can't continue. Sasuke...when he escaped again he hurt Sakura. Nearly killed her too. It's so bad that she is about to quit being a shinobi altogether!"

Mentioning Sakura actually managed to shift something in the blonde. Even if something happened to make him change so drastically he would always have a soft spot for the pink haired girl. Maybe if he leveraged that he could make Naruto see reason or at least explain his actions.

Naruto turned back towards the railing. He stared up at the moon, almost wistful as he spoke. "I see...well take care of her. Let her know my thoughts and heart are with her."

"You could always tell her that yourself!"

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have people depending on me now, ya'know. Besides I'm quite busy these days. When you report this to Granny Tsunade, tell her...I'm going to make a killing at the casino. That I plan on tripling my bets. Maybe even see the reconstruction on Tanzaku castle."

Shikamaru was going to ask what it meant by telling him that but immediately stopped once Naruto had vanished in a puff of smoke. A shadow clone that he sent to talk to him while the real one was off somewhere else. It meant that Naruto either didn't trust him or though coming in person wasn't important. Those last words as well…

Others depending on him? Busy? Telling him where he's going to be?

He let out a sigh as he rubbed his temples trying to fight off the encroaching migraine.

"Naruto, you always seem to be the most troublesome person I know."

* * *

**Important Canonical Omake**

**~ Naruto's First Financial Investment~**

"Come on guys, this is boring. Let's go play something else."

"Ya, your right. Lets go!"

Yamauchi let out a tired groan as the next batch of kids he tried to sell his new product fell too flat on its face. It's not like he should be surprised. They were the twelfth group of kids that basically told him his game sucked.

That's what made no sense to him.

"How can any kid's hate a game that includes ninjas battling each other. It makes no sense!"

Maybe he was better off just dropping this all together. This whole venture was a long shot to begin with. He should have stayed on as a clerk for the Leaf Village message service. At least then he got steady pay. Pay that could put food on the table. Even if he was on the lowest rung as a genin.

But nearly thirty years old at the same job for nearly two decades ran its course on him.

"A game that battles ninja? Sounds interesting."

Yamauchi looked up to see a boy standing in front of his booth. Kind of familiar too. He was young but wore fancy clothes one would expect from a traveling merchant. It appeared like he just walked out of the City's main hall.

"Um, what? I mean, yes! A game where ninja battle each other! Please take a seat young man!"

"Ya sure, I don't have anything else going on right now I guess. So what's this game about."

"It's a card game! Each card has ninja's on it that battle each other!" He had made this pitch countless times. Each one had been retweaked to keep the kids interested. Quickly finding that they didn't care so much about long winded rules.

"Excellent! I'm great at card games."

"It's called Shinobi Picture scrolls. You may find this one a bit different. The best way to learn is to play as you go." Ultimately the rules weren't that complicated. Two sides with shinobi on each card. They are assigned a value, which determines how much damage they do. Once a side takes so much damage they win or lose.

To the kids' credit he picked up the game fairly quick but inevitably it went back to the same issue.

"It's boring," he stated.

Yamauchi slumped onto the table. Always the same reaction. "I don't get it! The game itself is fun but everyone loses interest after a few rounds!"

"Well ya, it's because there's no variety."

"No variety? What are you talking about? You have five different factions! One for each village in the great nations!"

The kids' look was critical. "Ya but they're all generic. They're either genin, chunin, or jounin. There's only one kage card and all of them have the same values."

"Ya just like in real life," Yamauchi defended.

"Ya but if they wanted something like that they could just play shogi. Most kids I know aren't too keen on it because of how slow it is. If you want to make this a kids game then you should listen to what they want."

He flinched. Thinking back he never did get feedback from them. Thinking about it he couldn't help but think the kid was right. "So what do I do?"

The kid tapped his lips. "Well, you should try and differentiate each card. Make each unique and have it so they can be played with other factions. lso, this is a game about shinobi so you should have cards that have weapons or specific jutsu."

"That's...a really good idea. One second let me write this down! What else do you think I could add." He shouted, grabbing a paper and pen.

"Hmm, well the drawings aren't bad but if you make each card unique you technically could just get a picture of a famous ninja and place them on the cards. Not just from the five great nations either, but from all the different villages. Maybe even some famous ones that died a long time ago"

Lightbulbs were going off in his mind now. "Yes! Yes! I can make those ones more limited and rare! With more common ninja cards more plentiful!" With that he could make more money and kids could trade them like they did with others toys like marbles. This kid was just a gold mine of ideas.

But there were just two problems.

"How would I get pictures of certain ninjas though? Some are hard to find, let alone have photos lying around."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like if I wanted a certain picture of say...the Third Hokage then I couldn't just go up and ask him for it without issue."

The kid looked at him for a moment. He squinted in confusion. "Why do that? That sounds like too much work. It's easier to just do this; **Transformation Jutsu!** " In a puff of smoke the kid transformed into the former kage of the Leaf Village Hiruzen Sarutobi, pipe and all. "Then you just need to take a picture." The boy said, mimicking the kages voice perfectly.

Yamauchi was completely floored. He too could use the transformation jutsu. With just some old photos or drawings he could make cards that were unique and were actually based on real shinobi! 'T-This is the game changer I needed!'

"Is that all?" The kid asked, transforming back.

"Y-Yes it's great! But…"

"But?"

"The only other problem is that I need the money to make them. I have a camera but printing the cards takes a special machine I don't have access to. These ones I made by hand were just prototypes to get investors interested."

"You need money? How much?"

Thinking on it after factoring in these changes the price would be steep. Especially if he wanted to get them to each major village. Just going off the top of his head he blurted out a number. "1 million ryo."

Now he never expected this to happen. When some random kid walks up to you, the chances of him pulling out the exact amount you need is the last thing you would expect. Yamauchi was gaping like a fish when the kid placed said amount on the table.

"Done. This should cover it."

"T-T-That...Are you serious!"

The kid smiled, extending his hand. "Sure, the game was fun but with these changes it'll be a lot more extreme and interesting. So let's do business."

Like an angel extending it's hand out to him he grasped it with both hands. "Yes! Whatever you say partner! We'll make a fortune off of this new game. With an even better name this time; Extreme: Shinobi Picture Scrolls!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was originally planning to make this part 1 and 2 one big chapter but that would have taken an extra week so this worked out for this section of the story.


End file.
